Alquiler compartido
by Xmeli01
Summary: Kagome es la eterna enamorada de su mejor amigo: Inuyasha, quien es un rompecorazones; en su afán por llevarle la contraria a sus padres deciden estudiar la carrera que ellos quieren y mudarse de ciudad, compartiendo el alquiler del departamento sin embargo el juramento que hace de nunca fijarse en alguien como ella provocan que Kagome se fije en Bankotsu el chico rebelde.
1. Chapter 1

**_1_**

 ** _ATRACCIÓN_**

Se alquila departamento en el quinto piso del edificio del bulevar, vista al mar, dos recamaras, un baño, sala comedor y cocina; SOLO PAREJAS

El cerrojo se destrabo, abriendo la puerta de par en par, mostrando la amplia sala con un gigantesco ventanal que ocupada en su totalidad el espacio de la sala comedor, justo a un lado de la entrada de la casa estaba la cocina y un largo pasillo, al frente de la puerta mostraba dos puertas abiertas, esas sin duda eran las dos recamaras.

-El lugar es bastante amplio –dijo la mujer que con ligero abultado vientre, entro primero, seguida de un muchacha y un chico que cargaba unas cajas hasta el tope –al fondo podrán ver las recamaras, una de ellas con vista al mar y la otra tiene solo una ventana con vista al edificio vecino –la mujer no era muy mayor, apenas unos veinticinco, castaña y ojos a juego, se movió hasta el lugar más amplio del departamento –en el pasillo esta la puerta del baño.

-Kagome… hazte a un lado –el muchacho que con dificultad caminaba dejo caer las pesadas cajas de cartón al suelo: cabellos plateados, mirada dorada y con un semblante rebelde observo el lugar fugazmente.

-¿Cómo lo ves Inuyasha? –le pregunto la muchacha de unos ojos azules cobalto, aunque opacados por aquellos inmensos lentes, cabello azabache y sujetado por un lápiz en un chongo descompuesto. Camino hasta el pasillo, observando de reojo las dos recamaras –a mí me gusta –su azulada atención se concentró en la recamara con vista al mar.

-Tiene potencial –respondió al estirarse y dando un tremendo bostezo.

La castaña se movió entonces hasta el ventanal gigante y tirando de la corrediza dejo entrar la brisa marina, moviendo un poco sus cabellos castaños.

-En carnaval tendrán una perfecta vista del desfile –agrego al notar la poca seguridad del muchacho de cabellos de plata.

-¿Carnaval? –indago Kagome curiosa, acercándose a Inuyasha para darle un codazo en la costilla debido a su falta de atención, este replico con un quejido, mirándola con reclamo y ella respondiendo con una señal de decapitación en su cuello.

-La festividad más importante de esta región, se hace un desfile para conmemorar la quema del mal humor y llegan turistas de todo el mundo… -la castaña se giró en el momento en que ambos dejaban de hacerse señas con las manos, ambos sonrieron al sentirse descubiertos –amm… ¿entonces? –la pareja se vio un momento a los ojos y luego de una sonrisa cómplice asintieron.

-¡Bien! –exclamo la castaña y caminando hasta ellos deposito las llaves del departamento en las manos del muchacho –el alquiler se paga cada fin de mes, el agua, la luz y el gas corre por su cuenta; yo soy Sango la casera, vivo en la planta baja del edificio, el salón de belleza que vieron al entrar es mío y la tienda que está junto es de mi esposo, cualquier inquietud que tengan podrán encontrarnos a ambos con facilidad –los observo por unos cortos segundos, al decir verdad ambos lucían muy jóvenes y era altamente notorio la diferencia entre ambos: él muchacho que tenía cierto aire de inferioridad era muy guapo, llevaba unos pantalones de vestir negros a juego con una camisa roja, ligeramente abierta por los tres primeros botones de arriba, mostrando parte de su pecho, su largo cabello plateado era sujeto por una alta coleta, sus ojos dorados irradiaban determinación y esa sonrisa ladina solo enmarcaba cada una de sus bonitas facciones, hasta todo bien, un muchacho joven, extremadamente guapo y varonil pero ella… ella de verdad que dejaba mucho que desear, llevaba puesta una sudadera blanca exageradamente ancha, a leguas se notaba que no era de su talla porque le quedaba grande, incluso de las mangas cubrían casi por completo sus manos, un pans negros que al igual que la sudadera no le quedaba en absoluto, su melena negra era recogido por un lápiz que sobresalía del feo chongo mal hecho, tenía una bonita cara pero esos lentes cuadrados y gigantes opacaban el azul cobalto de sus ojos, nadie, absolutamente nadie en su sano juicio podría ver la perfecta simetría en sus facciones porque estaría más ocupado en burlarse por su forma de vestir y luego ambos parados uno junto al otro era casi como decir: lo bonito y lo feo -¿de verdad son pareja? –la pregunta se la había hecho ella misma pero estaba tan impactada con la apariencia de ambos que se le había escapado de su boca –los muchachos se miraron entre sí y nerviosa quiso agregar algo más antes de ser tachada como grosera –lo siento, es que son demasiados jóvenes…

-Usted también lo es –respondió rápidamente Kagome antes de que un imprudente Inuyasha resoplara –incluso me atrevería a decir que de nuestra edad –la castaña se sonrojo.

-Bueno… sí, la verdad es que no soy tan grande. Me case joven y –la cara de los muchachos la sacó de sus vacilaciones –perdón, lo que quiero decir es que son bienvenidos.

La mujer ligeramente embarazada camino hasta el umbral de la puerta.

-Los dejó para que puedan acomodarse –y cerró la puerta sin decir más.

Una vez que sus suaves pasos dejaron de ser escuchados por los chicos estos dejaron sacar el aire y bajaron los hombros completamente tensos.

-Estuvo cerca… -opinó Kagome.

-Es una metiche –siseo Inuyasha que ahora se dirigía a las cajas en el suelo –espero no vuelva hacer ese tipo de preguntas.

-Y yo espero que seas cortes y no un grosero como siempre.

-¡Keh! Voy a bajar las demás cajas del coche y les diré a los del camión de mudanza que empiecen a bajar las cosas, tú mientras acomoda las qué hay aquí.

El peliplata salió, dejando una rica estela de perfume que Kagome inhalo con fuerza dejándole escapar un suspiro, inmediatamente movió la cabeza y tomo la primera caja, sonrió de lado al leer su propio nombre en la tapa y casi corrió hasta la recámara con vista al mar, ese sin duda sería su espacio y haciendo uso de su buena imaginación empezó a detallar en su mente el lugar exacto que ocuparían sus cosas, hasta que escucho bramar a Inuyasha desde la sala.

-¡KAGOME! ¡KAGOME! –vocifero Inuyasha con un tilde de enojo -¿¡Me puedes explicar qué demonios es esto!? –la muchacha apenas saliendo de su futura habitación vio la jaula que Inuyasha movía con furia.

-¡Buyo! –exclamo al tomar la caja transportadora de animales y moviendo su nariz en contra del minino blanco y estilizado que se encontraba adentro.

-¡No y no Kag! –los ojos azules de la muchacha se centraron en los dorados -¡Te dije claramente que no quería que trajeras a este maldito gato del infierno! ¿Por qué lo trajiste?

-No tenía con quien dejarlo y no tengo el corazón para abandonarlo –ella abría la puerta de la jaula permitiéndole al elegante gato salir y posándose en sus patas traseras mientras observaba curioso el lugar –es una mascota muy noble y leal.

-¡Eso! –lo señalo con su dedo -¡No es una mascota, es una bola de pelo letal y peligrosa! ¿Por qué no eres una mujer normal y te compraste un perro? Eso sí es una mascota y ese si es leal –los ojos verdes del gato se entrecerraron casi desafiando la autoridad del peliplata.

-Sigues molesto porque te araño ¿verdad? –Inuyasha se cruzó de brazos –no puedes darle cariño a un gato cuando él no lo quiere, ellos son –la pelinegra se llevó la mano al mentón luciendo pensativa –como nosotras las mujeres, no nos pueden dar afecto cuando no lo queremos, terminarías dañado y los perros no son fieles –se acomodó los lentes en el tabique de su nariz –dale un pedazo de filete a un perro con dueño y te aseguro que saldrá corriendo al que se lo ofrece sin dudarlo un segundo… ellos son como ustedes los hombres… Buyo se queda y tú no te quejas.

-Eso no era el trato Kag.

-Tampoco era trato compartir el alquiler y míranos.

-Ya te dije que fue lo único bueno que encontré.

La realidad era que Inuyasha era el mejor amigo de Kagome, ambos nacidos de un núcleo familiar imponente, adinerada y encumbrada. La familia Taisho y Higurashi habían planeado un compromiso entre ambos desde que estos eran unos niños, todo con el fin de algún día fundirse como una sola familia, y el como el conocimiento es poder y la educación exclusiva lo mejor de lo mejor, siempre fueron enviados a escuelas privadas que en su mayoría eran internados, ese era el resumen escolar de esos dos, hasta que claro tuvieron que ingresar a la universidad y siendo como parte de los intereses familiares no fue raro que se les impusiera una carrera muy diferente a los que ellos querían: Inuyasha quería estudiar Derecho y Kagome igual, aunque claro estaba la había elegido por no llevarle la contraria a su mejor amigo por aquel largo enamoramiento en secreto que le tenía y fue precisamente eso lo que la impulsó aceptar la loca idea de Inuyasha: ambos fingirían asistir a la universidad que sus familias habían elegido de antaño y en su lugar irían a la universidad que ellos habían escogido para estudiar la carrera deseada, después de todo sus familiares no estaban muy al pendiente de ellos y aquello era lo que facilitaba el plan.

-Tú crees que…

-No, ya te dije que no se darán cuenta -completo Inuyasha a la vez que caminaba con sus cajas hasta la otra habitación vacía -mis padres están sumamente ocupados en expandir la empresa -el eco de su voz se escuchaba en todo el apartamento mientras Kagome con una caja en manos lo escuchaba por quinta vez en el día -el baboso de Sesshomaru nunca sé a interesado en lo que hago -el peliplata regreso hasta donde ella estaba tomo la caja que Kagome sostenía y camino de regreso a su habitación -y los tuyos hacen lo mismo que los míos, no hay falla…

Y ella sabía que Inuyasha tenía razón, no habría nada que temer, después de todo la universidad de Derecho también era privada y una de las más caras del país, aunque no contaba con habitaciones en su campus y esa era la razón por la que ambos habían optado en alquilar un departamento por separado sin embargo habían tardado en llegar y la mayoría de los sitios buenos habían sido ya ocupados, le constaba que Inuyasha había hecho varios viajes en la búsqueda de un lugar que cubriera sus expectativas pero simplemente todo estaba lleno, hasta que le mostró el anuncio del periódico local, la ubicación era buena, no muy lejos de la universidad pero había un pequeño detalle que en letras mayúsculas resaltaba el anuncio: SOLO PAREJAS.

Unas horas después de debatirlo y reorganizarse llegaron a la conclusión de compartir el alquiler fingiendo ser una pareja, pues ¿Qué podría pasar? Inuyasha y Kagome se conocían desde el preescolar, amigos eternos y cómplices en varias travesuras aunque ella más de él y todo era por un bien común.

Y después de casi llevarse todo el santo día acomodando muebles y cajas al fin pudieron ver terminada su obra, la sala comedor lo ocupaban tres sillones junto con un televisor pegado a la pared y justo por detrás de los sillones un pequeño comedor para cuatro personas; la habitación de Kagome había sido la más complicada de acomodar porque después de muchos movimientos, quejas, órdenes y una larga discusión la cama de ella había quedado pegado justo a la ventana con la cabecera de lado a la puerta, una mesita de noche, un tocador invadido por peluches y un escueto guardarropa en donde abundaban casi todas las sudaderas del peliplata y algunos pans por otro lado la habitación de Inuyasha fue la primera en quedar lista, su cama matrimonial centrada, un ropero enfrente y un largo espejo pegado atrás de la puerta.

-Explícame otra vez porque a mí me tocó la habitación con la vista de ese feo edificio -le dijo a la muchacha que en ese momento le daba de comer al gato mientras él se reclinaba en el atizador de la ventana viendo fijamente al edificio vecino, altamente descuidado y lleno de humedad con una ventana en la misma dirección que la de él.

-Porque yo llegue primero al más bonito -Inuyasha rolo los ojos -no te quejes Inu, con una bonita cortina dejarás de verlo. Es más yo te la compro.

-No es necesario -se apresuró a decir porque no confiaba mucho en el gusto de su amiga -mejor vamos a repartirnos gastos.

-Me parece buena idea.

Kagome se sentó en la mesa con una libreta y pluma en mano mientras que Inuyasha arrastró los pies y dejó caer su cuerpo en la silla contraria, sacó su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón y abrió la aplicación de notas.

-Sugiero que tú te encargues de la despensa -los ojos ambarinos vieron a su amiga con una ceja arqueada, ella le sonrió de lado -tú comes más. Yo sobreviviría con té y galletas durante todo un año.

-Hecho -acepto escribiendo a la vez -entonces tú ocúpate del gas -está vez la mirada fue contraria pero Inuyasha sin verla se rio aún atento a su teléfono -tardas casi dos horas en el baño, Kag.

-¡Eso no es verdad! -se quejó.

-Claro que sí, te he tomado el tiempo.

-Bien… me ocuparé del gas pero pagarás la luz -Inuyasha rolo los ojos mientras su amiga se burlaba -eres el que más ocupa la televisión por tus videojuegos.

-Trató; pagarás el agua -un quejido se escuchó.

-De acuerdo

-Y te encargarás de hacer de comer -agregó antes de que su amiga terminara de escribir en su cuaderno.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Porque!?

-De los dos eres la que sabe hacer de comer.

-¿Y tú de qué te vas a ocupar? El alquiler lo vamos a pagar ambos

-Yo seré quien pague la gasolina para ir hasta la escuela.

-Eso es trampa

-No, claro que no.

Kagome iba abrir la boca para protestar cuando la alarma de su gigantesco reloj de muñeca sonó llamando la atención del ambarino.

-¡Rayos! -dijo la muchacha mirando su reloj y corriendo hasta su habitación, Inuyasha la siguió con la vista hasta que la vio salir con una maleta.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Necesito que me lleves al campus -Inuyasha frunció el ceño.

-Pero si son casi las ocho de la noche y las clases comienzan en dos días ¿a qué vas a esta hora? ¿A limpiar?

-No seas tonto -empezaba a rebuscar dentro de la maleta sin verlo -hoy son las pruebas de ingreso a gimnasia -Inuyasha veía curioso como su amiga movía con rapidez el interior de la maleta escuchándose un buen de trastos ahí adentro, sacando un sinfín de cosas y poniéndolas en la mesa -tu mejor que nadie sabes cuánto me… -Pero el silencio de su amigo y la poca atención que le ponía hizo girar su atención hacia él -suéltalo -le dijo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Lo que me tengas que decir… suéltalo

-No tengo nada que decir, no seas tonta -y ahí estaba el tilde de fastidio en su voz.

-Te conozco como la palma de mi mano y sé perfectamente cuando te pasa algo.

-Pues estás mal, no tengo nada.

-Desde que llegamos andas con una cara y un humor que ni tú solo te aguantas, comienzas a fastidiar.

-¡Estás loca!

-Ni siquiera me estás viendo a la cara -Inuyasha entorno su atención del teléfono a la cara de pocos amigos de Kagome. Parecía molesta -¿Qué pasa?

Inuyasha suspiró y se llevó la mano a su frente, masajeándose las cienes con fuerza.

-Yura… -en cuanto Kagome escuchó aquel nombre enrojeció de cólera.

-¿Sabes qué? Mejor me voy en taxi… -todas las cosas que había sacado de la pequeña maleta las volvió a meter pero con violencia.

-¡Oye!... -su amiga cerraba el zíper de la maleta y se la colgaba por el hombro -escucha…

-Eres un tonto, te dije que te causaría problemas pero puede más tu maldita calentura que los consejos de tu amiga -dio grandes zancadas hasta la puerta y de un portazo salió de ahí dejando a un Inuyasha pensativo. Su amiga tenía razón.

Inuyasha no era un tonto, era el pendejo más grande sobre la faz de la tierra y lo era porque muchas veces le había advertido de las malas intenciones de esa maldita mujer. Yura había entrado a su escuela casi a finales del último semestre en la preparatoria, contoneando las caderas y mostrando más piel lo que debería, obvio llamó la atención no solo del platinado sino también de todos los varones; todos y cada uno de ellos postrándose a los pies de la hermosa mujer, todos con excepción de Inuyasha quien siendo un experto conquistador la capturó en la primera platica, unas salidas y unos cuantos regalos finos bastó para adquirir los servicios privados de la cotizada chica sin embargo a Kagome nunca le gustó ella y no era solo por celos sino también porque había visto el brillo de la codicia en ella, le advirtió a su amigo más de una vez pero como andaba empalagado por sus encantos no la escucho ¿y qué fue lo qué pasó? Pues como todo juguete usado Inuyasha la desecho después de un tiempo y está, al no querer perder su mina de oro ideo un plan para chantajear a su mejor amigo y aunque supo todo esto por boca del mismo Inuyasha la verdad es que nunca quiso enterarse de con qué lo chantajeaba no obstante al notar la cara de Inuyasha había deducido que el juego de Yura había dado en el clavo.

-Idiota… -murmuró Kagome mientras pegaba su frente al vidrio del taxi.

-¿Dijo algo Señorita? -parecía que el taxista había escuchado lo último, así que con su mejor cara negó.

Fastidiado era poco, encabronado era la palabra ideal; sentado en la gradas con todo el equipo de basquetbol yacía un moreno de ojos zafiros que movía su pierna en señal de desesperación y no era para más, pues el idiota de su entrenador había elegido ese día para prestarle la cancha a la maestra de gimnasia, de seguro se la andaba cogiendo porque era la primera vez que el entrenador accedía a dicha cortesía y ahora tenían que esperar a que esas niñas escuetas terminaran de hacer las pruebas para poder ocupar la cancha, ni siquiera las veía porque todas eran unas tablas, sin nalgas, ni chichis, aunque sus amigos si se estaban dando un buen taco de ojo porque alguna que otra que pasaba se ganaba el chiflido de alguno de ellos; intentando mantener la postura y el maldito dolor de cabeza, suspiro con fuerza estando a punto de levantarse y marcharse de aquel maldito lugar que le estaba haciendo perder el puto tiempo.

-Bankotsu -le llamó un compañero junto a él.

-¿Qué?

-Mira eso…

Y rolando sus ojos fijo su atención en la muchacha que ahora subía a la barra, hasta sus amigos habían dejado de cuchichear porque todos los ojos del equipo de basquetbol se centraban en la peli negra que levantaba las manos hacia arriba, la chiquilla tenía un cuerpo de Diosa, un enorme culo, caderas anchas, una delgada cintura y unas tetas del tamaño de unos melones maduros, no puedo evitar que se le formara agua en la boca porque aquel leotardo negro solo remarcaba aún más cada curva de su cuerpo y de repente el coraje por estar ahí metido, perdiendo el tiempo, se le pasó de sopetón al ver a la muchacha girar sobre la barra, voltear su cuerpo y sostener su peso con sus manos, ver subir y bajar sus tetas le provocó una maldita erección que no pudo controlar ¿Quién demonios era esa mujer? Tenía también una hermosa cara algo que pocas veces se veía en una mujer: blanca, de largas piernas, cabello azabache (porque el perfecto chongo eso mostraba), facciones finas, un largo cuello, toda ella irradiaba sensualidad pura. Definitivamente tenía que hablar con ella y obvio hacerle unas cuantas visitas a su cama que muy seguramente con un par de regalos y uno que otro encanto caería, pues no había mujer que se le resistiera.

-¿Quién crees que sea? -su amigo con la voz casi entrecortada no dejaba de verla al igual que todo el equipo, literalmente con la boca abierta parecía que ni querían respirar porque no habían emitido ningún ruido desde que la muchacha subió.

-Hay que averiguarlo –contesto él con una risa ladina en su rostro.

La vio girar con maestría una y otra vez, tomar la delgada barra colgante y girar como una trapecista experta y cuando sus pies cayeron en la colchoneta con ambas manos hacia arriba un pelotón de alumnos se puso de pie para aplaudirle y chiflarle con fuerza, noto como se sonrojó y miraba al grupo con desconcierto; sonrió de lado porque él también se puso de pie pero con los brazos cruzados queriendo hacerse notorio entre ellos, definitivamente aquel espectáculo había valido la pena el tiempo perdido. Pero el maldito escándalo que sus compañeros habían formado no le permitió escuchar el nombre de la muchacha que era llamada por la maestra. La vio casi correr a los vestidores y fue ahí donde tenía que actuar, sin perder tiempo bajo las gradas con premura con toda la intención de abordarla al salir, se recargó de la pared, acomodó su larga trenza y utilizó su mejor pose esperando a que la deliciosa mujer saliera. Espero paciente como los depredadores que acechan a su presa antes de engullirla, tenía que salir pronto sin embargo las demás niñas comenzaron a entrar al vestidor, pronto se convirtió en el centro de atención de muchas que no tenían recato en pararse cerca de él y murmurar cosas que no escucho porque él alzaba la cabeza con la intención de encontrar a la pelinegra sensual, comenzó a moverse entre ellas cuando un pelotón de mujeres obstruyó la entrada de los vestidores y cuando casi alcanzaba a llegar tropezó con una muchacha muy mal vestida, alcanzó a sujetarla por los hombros para que no cayera pero ni siquiera la vio porque su atención seguía en la maldita entrada.

-Perdón -la escucho decirle.

-Sí, si muévete vagabunda -no, tampoco no noto como la chica con lentes fruncía el ceño y se daba la media vuelta completamente indignada.

-¡Hey! ¡Bankotsu vamos a empezar! -el grito de su entrenador sólo lo enfureció.

Entro al departamento casi arrastrando los pies, dejo las llaves en la mesita y se encontró con la espalda de Inuyasha frente al televisor.

-¿Cómo te fue? –le pregunto sin verla.

-Bien, iré a dormir.

-Oye Kag… -le había puesto pausa a su videojuego y se giraba hacia ella.

-Olvídalo… dejemos ese tema, no quiero detalles de tu estupidez -las cejas de Inuyasha se juntaron en señal de reproche -aprende a la mala.

La escucho cerrar la puerta de su habitación y entonces se sintió observando por un par ojos verdes, el maldito gato estaba parado en la barra de la cocina, moviendo su cola de un lado a otro.

-Bájate de ahí -le exigió pero el gato le contestó mostrando sus dientes en un bostezo, se levantó dispuesto a quitarlo de ahí pero el desgraciado animal no se movió ni un milímetro a pesar de su actitud.

-Inuyasha -la voz de Kagome sonó desde su habitación -no molestes al gato sino te quieres quedar sin videojuegos -Inuyasha entrecerró los ojos y apretó los puños, Buyo desde su sitio se limitó a verlo casi con burla.

-Está vez tuviste suerte, maldito.

-¿Dijiste algo? -otra vez Kagome.

-¡Nada! ¡Ya duérmete!

El ingreso a clases fue más caótico de lo que ambos pensaron, porque de mala suerte, ambos habían quedado en diferentes salones y eso conllevaba distintos horarios, apenas si pudo verlo entre clases y obviamente no tuvo mucho éxito en hacer amigos porque todo mundo la evitaba por su forma de vestir, aunque en esa ocasión llevaba una falda beige larga hasta los tobillos con unas calcetas púrpuras y zapatos de charol negros ¿arriba? Una amplia sudadera que le daba por debajo de los glúteos, su típico chongo mal hecho y aquellos gigantescos lentos negros; por otra parte Inuyasha en un solo día se había convertido en la noticia del día, había escuchado por lo menos a la mitad de las chicas hablar de él, rolo los ojos e hizo caso omiso a los mil y un apodos que su amigo se ganó ese día. Entonces antes de que última clase empezara noto a un muchacho de larga trenza cruzar los pasillos y a pesar de que solo fueron unos instantes, lo reconoció como el tipo que la había llamado: vagabunda.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

 **COLECCIÓN DE NADIE**

-Tengo un maldito horario del infierno -le dijo Inuyasha al dejar caer su mochila en la entrada, quitarse los zapatos y caminar hasta el sillón para dejarse caer boca abajo -mis maestros la mayoría son hombres y todos son unos cabrones.

-No exageres -Kagome escribía en su libreta sin prestarle mucha atención.

-¿Y tú?

-¿Yo que?

-¿Hiciste algún amigo o amiga? -la pregunta de su amigo la hizo dejar su lápiz a un lado, acomodarse las gafas y tomar las pocas de sus cosas de la mesa.

-Te compre la cortina de tu habitación -le dijo antes de marcharse -la deje en tu cama.

-Si… gracias -se levantó y entonces al verla se frotó las manos en la cara -Kagome… esa era nueva -se refería a la sudadera roja que llevaba puesta.

-Pues como la compraste hace casi dos meses y no te la ponías…

-¿Haz pensando en usar ropa de mujer?

-Uso ropa de mujer -reprochó ella.

-Mi ropa no es de mujer Kag, sé que te gusta ese estilo por ser cómodo pero ¿no haz pensando en algo menos huraño? -la vio fruncir el ceño y aferrarse a sus libretas intuyó a ver tocado una fibra sensible -olvídalo… iré a poner la cortina.

Discutir con su amiga respecto a su forma de vestir no era buena idea, ya habían tenido sus peleas por ese tema y nada más no lograba comprender porque vestía así, aunque para ser sinceros no siempre la conoció así, al menos no cuando ambos pisaron la adolescencia; se encogió de hombros y tomó la cortina negra que había en su cama, la extendió y se sorprendió del buen gusto de Kagome. Se había equivocado por segunda vez con ella; con la tela en mano se dispuesto a colocarla en los ganchos del cortinero y después de picarse algunos dedos y proliferar muchas maldiciones al fin pudo ver la cortina puesta en su lugar pero en el momento en que sus manos iban a jalar la tela para cerrarla se quedó quieto, con las manos extendidas y viendo con la boca abierta la ventana contraria. Una mujer con una toalla enrollada alrededor de su cuerpo colocaba su pie en el tocador mientras se masajeaba suavemente la pierna de arriba abajo; estaba claro que por la toalla en su cuerpo y cabeza acababa de salir del baño, quiso moverse de ahí pero sus malditas piernas no respondieron y menos porque ahora la mujer se quitaba la toalla que enrollaba su desnudez: mostrándole un enorme trasero, una delgada y larga espalda, trago saliva cuando el cabello mojado quedó fuera de la toalla, largos cabellos negros y lacios que le daban a la mitad de los glúteos, Inuyasha sintió su cuerpo arder y centrar su calentura en su entrepierna porque la mujer a espaldas de él tomaba algo junto a ella, algo que el reconocido como una tanga; el verla deslizarse por sus largas piernas y acomodarse entre sus dos nalgas provocó que le doliera la maldita erección que tenía, noto como acomodo su largo cabello de lado mientras agarraba un sujetador de encaje negro y cuando la mujer se disponía a dar media vuelta.

-Oye Inuyasha… -Kagome había entrado a su habitación sin tocar y en un acto de reflejo había cerrado con brutalidad las cortinas haciendo que algunos ganchos cayeran.

-¡Demonios Kagome! -no, no quiso voltear a ver a su amiga porque eso sería mostrarle su hinchada masculinidad apretada contra el pantalón y que al bajar la cabeza a esa área, era claramente visible.

-¿Qué haces? -le escuchó preguntarle curiosa.

-¿¡Porque nunca tocas antes de entrar!? ¿¡Porque siempre eres tan impropia!? -tenía que sacarla de ahí y no debía demorar mucho porque la maldita cortina comenzaba a ceder ante el peso que ejercía -¡LARGO!

El silencio de su amiga por detrás le hizo imaginar su cara, incluso dedujo que era lo que haría.

-Eres un pendejo -definitivamente esa palabrota no la esperaba, la miro de reojo por su hombro y lo siguiente que escuchó fue el azoton de su propio cuarto.

Respiro aliviado una vez que escuchó la puerta de la habitación continua azotarse de la misma forma que la suya, soltó la cortina y se alejó lo más que puedo de la ventana ¿lo habría visto? Pensó, al reproducir las imágenes de la vecina en su cabeza ¿Quién era? Se froto los ojos con fuerza intentando sacar de su mente la idea de usar lo que había visto para bajarse la calentura, años tenía desde que no practicaba esa táctica porque siempre había alguien con quien desahogarse pero dado que estaba en una nueva ciudad y no conocía a nadie aún tuvo que reconsiderarlo.

-Maldita sea… -murmuró al sentarse en el borde de la cama con dirección a la ventana.

Era un idiota, un neandertal bien hecho, no tenía por qué hablarle así y mucho menos tratarla de esa forma, se lanzó a la cama boca arriba y miro el techo ¿Por qué demonios lo amaba tanto? No llego muy lejos en su argumentación porque escuchó lo que parecía ser un gemido, se inclinó, sosteniendo su peso con sus ante brazos y agudizó su oído, se levantó de golpe al volver a escucharlo y por inercia camino hasta la pared que lo separaba del cuarto de él e hizo lo que nunca antes había hecho, puso su oreja en la pared; un gemido largo y sonoro salió de la boca de Inuyasha; inmediatamente se alejó de la pared con cara de miedo y totalmente roja ¿Inuyasha estaba…? ¡Por Kami! Ahora entendía su actitud a la hora de entrar sin tocar, se llevó las manos a la boca en señal de vergüenza definitivamente le debía una disculpa.

El exquisito olor de hot cakes inundar su nariz le hizo abrir los ojos, dando un bostezo y estirarse con los brazos hasta arriba, no tardo en escuchar sus tripas rugir en señal de hambre. Así que con los pies casi arrastrándolos se guio por la estela del olor, encontrándose a una Kagome servirle el desayuno: Huevos fritos con tocino, cinco hot cakes y su jugo de naranja le esperaban en la mesa.

-¿Buenos días? -le dijo a la muchacha que se daba la vuelta avergonzada.

-Inuyasha… buenos días -el color rojo en su cara llamó su atención -quería pedirte disculpas por la grosería que te dije ayer en la noche -Inuyasha sonrió.

-Descuida, yo fui el culpable -la jalo por el brazo y le depositó un beso en la frente -vamos a desayunar -Kagome se llevó las manos a las mejillas y se sentó junto a él.

-Esto está delicioso Kag -decía mientras se metía un buen pedazo de hot cake.

-Exageras -el negó -Oye Inu –el muchacho cortaba otro pedazo -¿tú vas a entrar a algún deporte? -el platinado negó con la boca llena -quede en gimnasia y… -Inuyasha bebía jugo.

-Descuida pasaré por ti al salir.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, tienes que llegar hacer la cena a tiempo -el encanto se rompió. Kagome apretó los puños e Inuyasha volvía atragantarse.

-Inuyasha hay algo que te quiero pedirte -le hizo el gesto con la mano de seguir -no quiero que traigas a este departamento a tus… -Inuyasha ahora la veía con un semblante serio -puedo escuchar todo lo qué haces desde mi habitación -le soltó, haciendo que el peliplata se pusiera igual de rojo que ella.

-Bien… bien -dijo entrecortado -solucionare eso.

Kagome suspiró, al menos el problema de verlo llegar con otra a la casa estaba solucionado porque estaba completamente segura que no resistiría verlo con salir y entrar con un desfile de mujeres, porque una cosa era saberlo y otra verlo.

-Hoy tengo práctica y saldré a las nueve ¿pasarías por mí? -Inuyasha asintió sin verla.

Y después de una hora de a ver peleado por el baño, otra media hora por Buyo y quince minutos de tráfico al fin llegaron a la escuela.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Cruzo los pasillos de la escuela y cada vez miraba en los interiores de cada salón pero nada, la mujer sensual no estaba por ninguna parte y es que hasta aquel punto comenzaba a soñar con esas curvas perfectas, tenía que tenerla.

-Bankotsu -le llamó el entrenador a sus espaldas, este giro con el ceño fruncido -hoy vamos a tener práctica, te quiero a ti y al resto del equipo en la cancha a las 9 de la noche.

-¿Por qué a las 9? Las prácticas siempre han sido a las 8 -el entrenador que escribía algo en su tabla de deportes dejó de hacerlo para verlo a la cara.

-Porque la maestra de gimnasia ocupará el lugar a las ocho -los ojos azules de Bankotsu brillaron -el salón que ocupaba está en remodelación y nosotros le prestaremos por unas semanas el nuestro.

-¡Perfecto! -exclamo con una sonrisa ladina, el maestro lo noto.

-Ustedes tienen prohibido entrar a las prácticas de ellas -agregó al intuir las intenciones del moreno -Ya me dijo la maestra el arguende que armaron en las elecciones.

-La cancha es de todos –siseó, porque por ningún motivo se perdería de esa clase.

-El que seas el capitán del equipo no te da derecho a…

-Pero el ser profesor si le da derecho a andar tocando a la maestra detrás de bastidores -el maestro se puso blanco -¿verdad? Sería muy escandaloso que se supiera de su relación y que ambos fueran despedidos. ¿Me preguntó qué diría mi tío de todo esto? -se llevó la mano al mentón mirando hacia el techo de la escuela.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Bankotsu? -el moreno sonrió.

-Nos permitirás estar en todas las prácticas de gimnasia.

-¿A todo el equipo?

-Si, a todos nosotros -sería demasiado sospechoso estar solamente él -Ya es cosa tuya lo que le inventes a tu nalga.

Se dio la media vuelta dejando al entrenador con la boca abierta, había hecho uso de un buen chantaje pero sabía que lo valía, tenía que saber quién era ella. Camino a su salón imaginando cada una de las cosas que le haría una vez que la tuviera con él porque esa mujer sería suya sin embargo sus pensamientos se cortaron de golpe al ver una melena plateada sentada en la mesa pupitre dándole la espalda y riendo con la alumna vecina.

-Me habían dicho que en esta escuela no aceptaban a cualquiera -el peliplata se levantó y giró hacia el muchacho que se le acercaba.

-Bankotsu… -murmuró Inuyasha al verlo.

-¿Qué hace un Taisho en la escuela de mi tío? se supone que Ustedes solo entran a internados -las cejas de Inuyasha se juntaron -¿O acaso la flamante familia Taisho ha dejado de ser tan conservadora para unirse a los mortales?

-A ti eso no te importa -contesto Inuyasha apretando la mandíbula.

-Mira Ricky rincón, aquí las cosas son muy diferentes de tu castillo de cristal -Bankotsu se acercó más a Inuyasha mostrando lo altos que ambos eran, las chicas se aglomeraron alrededor observando los hermosos perfiles de ambos -no te metas en mi camino sino te quieres quedar sin dientes.

Pero Inuyasha se cruzó de brazos con una amplia sonrisa en su cara provocando al moreno, que ahora apretaba los puños.

-Actúas así porque aún no superas lo de…

-A sus lugares -ordenó la voz del profesor que entraba y cerraba la puerta del salón -saquen su libro de historia universal en la página 33 haremos un resumen de…

Una última mirada asesina antes de tomar asiento y sacar sus cosas. Sin duda sería un largo día.

XOXOXOXO

Llego casi a la hora exacta de la práctica, se metió en los vestidores y poco a poco se fue deshaciendo de la sudadera ancha, las tres camisas abajo y el pans deportivo, sacó el leotardo azul y se lo colocó haciendo una mueca al sentirlo apretado del busto pero no le dio importancia se dirigió hasta el espejo sacó el lápiz que sostenía sus cabellos y los dejó caer como una cascada, mostrando una melena larga hasta la cintura con unos ondulados bien marcados, sacó el cepillo solo para recogerlo en una alta coleta que transformó en un bonito chongo, tomó unos pasadores y echó todo su fleco hacia atrás, se quitó los lentes y guardó la maleta, apenas salió del vestidor chocó contra alguien más alto que ella quien la tomó por la cintura. Kagome iba a protestar, a reclamar hasta que esos penetrantes ojos azules la vieron con un destello brillante, lo reconoció.

-Perdón -le escuchó decirle, Kagome puso sus manos en el pecho en un intento de alejarlo porque curiosamente lo sentía acercarse.

-Deberías de fijarte por donde vas -y se zafó del agarre en su cintura, el muchacho de larga trenza se hecho hacia atrás con una sonrisa -casi me tiras.

-Pero no lo hice -agregó sin dejar de sonreír, viéndola de arriba abajo, sin lugar a dudas esa mujer era todo lo que un hombre de buen gusto quisiera tener a su lado y su cara, tenía un bonito rostro pero sus ojos azules, ese azul cobalto la hacía resaltar más –mi nombre es Bankotsu -levantó su mano hacia ella en señal de estrecharla pero la muchacha no reaccionó sino que miró su mano y después lo vio a él con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Kagome! -gritó la maestra a la distancia -Es tú turno, deja de platicar.

Así que se llamaba Kagome. La vio darse la media vuelta dejándolo con la mano extendida pero no reprocho porque el verla caminar pago por completo la poca educación de la ojiazul, admiró por unos segundos como ese tremendo jamón se movía al són de sus pasos, definitivamente se convertiría en su nuevo pasatiempo.

Varios giros, tres vueltas completas, un salto con una vuelta al aire y un aterrizaje perfecto, el furor del equipo de basquetbol que observaba atónito causó cierto recelo en las demás integrantes.

-Bien Kagome -dijo la maestra al aplaudirle también -ahora estoy segura de que contigo ganaremos las estatales -la azabache sonrió de lado -ahora quiero que me repitas la rutina -la muchacha asintió, volviendo a subir en la colchoneta.

-Reconozco que tiene un cuerpo tentador -Jakotsu quien también observaba desde las gradas, se metió entre sus dos hermanos -si tuvieran que cambiarme de equipo sin duda esa niña sería mi opción.

-Pero ahora es intocable -murmuró Renkotsu y girando su atención hacia Bankotsu quien veía atento la rutina de la pelinegra.

-¿Por qué? -pregunto Jakotsu y los ojos de Renkotsu señalaron a su perdido hermano -¡Oh! Es la nueva presa de Banky. Y no lo culpo -los tres hermanos volvieron su atención hacia la muchacha que daba una doble pirueta en el aire.

Regresaba a los vestidores cuando de nueva cuenta vio a ese sujeto reclinado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y su larga trenza a un lado de su hombro. Entrecerró los ojos y parándose lo más recta posible siguió su curso, era inevitable evadirlo pues estaba justamente a un lado de la entrada.

-¿Qué quieres? -le preguntó cuándo llegó hasta él, el moreno arqueó una ceja era la primera vez que una mujer le hablaba así.

-Me gustas -le soltó de repente, no pudo saber si lo qué le había dicho causo algún tipo de rubor porque ella estaba completamente sudada y roja de la cara, aunque por lo visto no era así ya que ella se había cruzado de brazos y sonreía de lado.

-Pues a mí no -siseó con fuerza –conozco perfecto a los hombres de tu tipo -era ella la que ahora lo veía de arriba abajo –los típicos niños populares guapos, que se mofan del número de mujeres que caen en su cama y que nos coleccionan como si fuéramos trofeos -Bankotsu arqueó ambas cejas -entiende una cosa Bankotsu yo no soy colección de nadie. Ahora quítate de mi camino que está vagabunda necesita cambiarse.

Lo paso de largo caminando con la mirada en alto, Bankotsu la siguió con la mirada ¿pero qué putas se creía esa mocosa? Era cierto que tenía unas riquísimas nalgas y unas buenas tetas pero eso no le daba el derecho de mofarse así de él y esa sería la última vez que la buscaba porque en la universidad había un sinfín de mujeres ansiosas por compartir un par de horas con él, como para estar perdiendo su tiempo con una creída con ínfulas de reina, apretó los puños y se alejó de aquel maldito lugar.

XOXOXOXO

-¿Solo el jugo? -le preguntó el tipo de ojos negros y cabello a juego, Inuyasha asintió.

El hombre pasó el jugo por el láser marcando el precio en la caja registradora e Inuyasha buscó su cartera para paga, en eso la campanilla de la tienda sonó.

-Hola Miroku -saludó la voz de una mujer justo a un lado de él.

-Buenas noches señorita Kikyou -contestó el sujeto -¿cigarrillos?

-Me conoces bien.

-En un momento.

Entonces Inuyasha dejó de ver su cartera y vio a la hermosa mujer que había hecho fila detrás de él, tuvo que mirarla dos veces y parpadear muchas más al confirmar que se trataba de su vecina, porque había visto lo suficiente para saber que era ella y con eso se refiera al inmenso trasero que se cargaba.

Kikyou llevaba un vestido negro muy corto de esos que tenían un corte en "v" y se amarraban por detrás del cuello con dos cintas, sin duda de látex porque se pegaba muy bien a su cuerpo, resaltando esa delgada cintura y esa enorme cola, no tenía mucho busto pero lo recompensaba con la retaguardia, unas largas botas negras que le llegaban hasta arriba de las rodillas y una chaqueta de cuero del mismo color, llevaba sus largos y finos cabellos sueltos; por unos segundos se quedó anonadó con los billetes en mano.

-¡Hey! -le llamó Miroku con fastidio -¿Me va a pagar sí o no? -Inuyasha salió del trance y regresó su atención hacia el hombre, le dio los billetes y espero a que cobrara, la mujer rio de lado.

La belleza de esa mujer llamada Kikyou era deslumbrante, trago en saco antes de salir, no se atrevió a voltear porque no estaba seguro si aquella vez que Kagome entró a su habitación su vecina se había percatado de su presencia en la ventana. Salió y se bebió el jugo de un solo trago por los nervios.

-¿Nuevo? -la voz de Kikyou por detrás hizo que se sobresaltara y casi escupiera parte del líquido en su boca, tosió sugestivamente y ella no puedo evitar reír de pronto se sintió burlado -¿estás bien?

-Sí, si -dijo al incorporarse, ¿era su imaginación o esa mujer lo ponía nervioso? No, eso nunca.

-Te preguntaba que si eres nuevo -Kikyou sacaba de su diminuta bolsa un encendedor pero la chispa parecía no llegar así que él aprovechando el acto sacó el suyo de su bolsillo y le enciendo el cigarrillo que descansaba en su boca -Gracias -le dijo soltando el humo de su boca.

-De nada y sí, soy nuevo -le respondió con calma.

-Estás en el quinto piso ¿verdad? -ella miró hacia arriba mientras él asentía -Eres muy joven para ser casado -inhaló más humo y lo soltó hacia arriba.

-¿Casado? ¿Yo? -Está vez el que reía era el, la mujer arqueó una ceja -ni por todo el dinero del mundo.

-Se supone que ese lugar sería rentado solamente para parejas -Inuyasha palideció, había hablado de más -así que supongo engañaste a Miroku.

-Este… yo… -él y su maldita bocota sin control.

-Descuida no le diré nada siempre, mi nombre es Kikyou Nizo ¿el tuyo?

-Inuyasha -respondió él reservándose su apellido. No quería dar más de que hablar.

Se quedaron viendo unos segundos a los ojos y juro a ver visto algún tipo de brillo en sus ojos chocolates.

-¿Quieres ir por un trago? –le ofreció ella de repente con una amplia sonrisa, el interior de Inuyasha estalló en emoción, no podía creer su buena suerte.

-Vamos -le respondió sin pensar en su amiga -soy nuevo así que vas a tener que guiarme -ella volvió a reír.

-Conozco el lugar perfecto -y levantó su mano en señal de parar algún taxi.

-¿Qué haces?

-Detengo el transporte -un taxi se había detenido frente a la acera.

-Eso no es necesario -sacó las llaves de su mustang rojo estacionado al frente del edificio de donde él vivía, haciendo parpadear los faros con el botón del llavero, Kikyou amplio su sonrisa despachando a la vez al taxista enojado -¿nos vamos? -le ofreció su brazo que fue sujeto por la guapa mujer sin dudarlo.

-Vámonos.

XOXOXOXOXO

Las diez e Inuyasha nunca apareció, tuvo que tomar un taxi para poder regresar pero cuando llego a casa completamente furiosa y dispuesta a reclamarle al olvidadizo de su amigo se topó con la sorpresa que no estaba, la puerta de su habitación estaba abierta y no se escuchaba ni un ruido más que el ronroneo de Buyo a sus pies. Se preocupó así que tomó su celular y le llamó, enviándola directo a buzón.

-Inuyasha… -murmuró al hacer la octava llamada y no obtener respuesta.

No, no pudo dormir, ni siquiera llego a pisar su recámara porque prefirió quedarse en el sillón que estaba junto de la ventana, mirando la inmensa luna llena y con el teléfono en mano, si algo malo le hubiese pasado le tendrían que llamar y avisarle; Buyo se acomodó en sus piernas en señal de acompañarla en toda la madrugada ¿A dónde habría ido? 1, 2 y 3 de la madrugada y nada, se había comido todas las uñas de sus manos hasta el grado de hacerse daño, finalmente a las 6 de la mañana el seguro de la puerta se corrió, ella se levantó de un salto hecha un manojo de nervios hasta que vio al peliplata con la camisa blanca totalmente descompuesta, el cabello parcialmente enredado y con un penetra olor a alcohol; los ojos ambarinos se posaron en los cristalinos azules de Kagome quien se aferraba fuertemente al cojín que sostenía y de repente Inuyasha recordó.

-Kagome… -la llamó con acento de preocupación pero ella agachó la cabeza impidiéndole ver su rostro -Oye… yo…

-Supongo no estabas en ninguna situación de peligro ¿verdad? -había alcanzado a ver un poco de labial rojo en el cuello de su camisa.

-Perdóname Kagome, me olvide de todo y yo… -comenzar a pedir clemencia era mejor idea porque se había dado cuenta de que lo había estado esperando despierta, su cara lo decía.

-Cállate, no digas nada… -porque las ganas de llorar se atoraron en su garganta haciéndole un gran nudo -Me voy a la escuela…

Tomó su mochila de la mesa y empujándolo de lado abrió la puerta para salir hecha una furia. Inuyasha se llevó las manos a la cabeza, se había comportado como un reverendo idiota.

Era una tonta, la más tonta del mundo, ella preocupada por él durante toda la maldita madrugada y él feliz de la vida sepa con cuál fulana, le odio, detesto amarlo porque eso era lo que la había detenido a golpearlo y gritarle como loca sin embargo aunque lo había pensado, el hecho de ver pintada su camisa con labial solo provocó una depresión y ganas de llorar enormes, no iba a poder tolerar su cercanía, no sabiendo lo que a leguas se notaba.

Las clases para su buena fortuna corrieron más rápido de lo normal, evitó salir de su salón con el propósito de no ver la cara de Inuyasha y a la hora de la salida se fue derechito a su casa sin voltear atrás, llego al departamento le dio de comer a Buyo y se encerró en su recámara; no, no quería verlo nunca más, no quería hablarle y mucho menos tenía antojo ya de seguir viviendo en un mismo lugar, se lanzó a la cama de boca abajo ideando mil formas de no volver a dirigirle la palabra hasta que se quedó completamente dormida.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

* _ **Bien, antes que nada una disculpa porque ya se me había olvidado actualizar pero la buena noticia es que tengo 12 capítulos adelantados así que subiré unos cuantos, después... juro a ver hecho las divisiones dentro del dialogo pero supongo que al momento de pegar y copiar se borraron.**_

 _ **Del anterior Fic que tenía en linea y ya no continué: LA OTRA, siento decirlo pero no creo terminarlo al menos en este foro, se encuentra en un grupo de face concluido.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

 **APROVECHANDO LA CERCANÍA**

Él aura de encabronado no se le había pasado aún y sus hermanos lo notaron desde que había regresado bateado por esa mocosa, tan enojado estaba que no pudo ni concentrarse en la práctica y ahora llegaba al salón y veía a Inuyasha otra vez sentado en la mesa de su pupitre, el puto colmo del día.

-Oye tú, pendejo -Inuyasha se giró recibiendo un golpe directamente en su cara, haciéndolo caer de bruces por el impacto -ve a poner tu culo hediondo en otro lado.

-¿¡PERO QUE PUTAS TE PASA!? -bramó Inuyasha poniéndose de pie de inmediato y agarrándose la mejilla golpeada pero Bankotsu simplemente lo ignoro y se sentó sin verlo.

-A sus lugares -el profesor entraba a prisa tomando asiento en su escritorio, ignorando las caras de los alumnos, hasta que vio a Inuyasha de pie -Señor Taisho a su lugar -el peliplata lo miró con el ceño fruncido pero se limitó a no decir nada y regresar a su lugar.

La hora de receso y Bankotsu fue el primero en salir, tenía tanto coraje por lo de anoche que ni siquiera golpeando al baboso de Inuyasha lo dejaba desahogarse.

-Pero que caras traes Banky -le dijo Jakotsu al sentarse junto a él seguido de los demás de su grupo.

-Es porque la chica sexy lo bateó -agrego Renkotsu casi a risas -su orgullo está herido.

-¡Lo rechazó! ¿De verdad? -Jakotsu parecía incrédulo a lo que escuchaba -Eso si es noticia

-Hubieses visto su cara hoy en la mañana al llegar y ver a Inuyasha en la mesa de su pupitre -decía Renkotsu mientras se acercaba la lata de refresco, Bankotsu se limitó a ignorarlos -casi le rompe la nariz.

-¿¡Inuyasha está aquí!? -exclamo emocionado Jakotsu -¡Por Kami!

-Sino se callan olvidare que son mis hermanos y juro que los golpeare hasta que me sangren los puños -el silencio y las miradas entre todos se hicieron presentes -además esa mocosa caerá a mis pies.

-Creí que habías dicho… -interrumpió Renkotsu.

-Esa mujer no se va a burlar tan fácil de mí -y clavó su tenedor en una uva.

Y no lo haría, durante la noche se repitió una y otra vez que la muy cabrona se las pagaría, su título de cazador estaba en juego.

-¡BANKOTSU! -rugió la voz de Inuyasha al irse acercando al grupo de él -¡ME DEBES ALGO! -el moreno ni lo vio porque observaba atento a la uva atravesada por el tenedor -¡TE ESTOY HABLANDO IDIOTA!

-Vete de aquí -le dijo si verlo -no quiero desperdiciar mi energía contigo.

-¡Eres un cabrón! -Ya en ese momento un grupo de estudiantes se había reunido alrededor de la mesa -¡Supera ya lo qué pasó! -entonces Bankotsu soltó el tenedor y se levantó de su lugar -¡No es mi puto problema que seas tan aprensivo con pendejadas como esa!

Y perdió la cabeza como un cerillo, pero no solo él, también Renkotsu y Jakotsu se habían puesto de pie y ahora lo sujetaban por ambos brazos, Bankotsu se tronó los nudillos conforme se iba acercando.

-Eres un tramposo -murmuró Inuyasha al intentar zafarse.

-Aquí el único tramposo eres tú -el moreno lo jalo por el cuello de la camisa -entraste a mi casa haciéndote pasar por un amigo y solo viste la forma de joderme.

-Hice lo que tenía que hacer -se defendió Inuyasha -no es mi problema que confiaras en la persona equivocada. Además ¿eso cuando te ha importado a ti? -el moreno arrugó la frente y apretó más el agarre.

-Escucha bien Inuyasha, si de verdad no quieres perder esa fea cara a golpes será mejor que no te metas en mi camino, aquí no vas a tener a tu papito y a ti hermanito que te cubran las nalgas, tu presencia en este lugar no es importante -sus hermanos lo soltaron haciéndolo caer -y si vuelvo a verte poniendo el culo en mi pupitre, no seré tan amable contigo. Quedas advertido.

¿Golpearlo? Lo pensó pero no en público, ni con tantos mirones, ya habría tiempo para ajustar cuentas.

-Jakotsu, necesito que me investigues que hace este perro aquí -su hermano asintió.

XOXOXOXOXO

Despertó sintiendo su cuerpo pesado, se sorprendió al ver un cobertor cubrirla y después se asustó notar a Inuyasha recargado en su tocador.

-Hola… -le dijo en voz bajita, ella se incorporó, dobló la cobija e hizo un esfuerzo descomunal por ignorarlo -quiero pedirte perdón por no a ver pasado por ti, también por no avisarte que saldría y preocuparte -ella frunció el ceño -Ya sé que actúe como un verdadero idiota y pido disculpas -se acercó a ella y la abrazó sin que ella se lo esperara -por favor Kagome, perdóname.

¿Y quién podía negarse? La verdad es que perdía la voluntad con su sola presencia y aquel abrazo que recibida le dificultaba mantener su postura que hacía horas juraba sería firme.

-No te preocupes -se atrevió a decir al mismo tiempo que correspondía el abrazo -quedas perdonado -su amigo se separó un poco mirándola emocionado.

-¿De verdad? -ella asintió.

-Si pero a cambio… -Inuyasha se hizo hacia atrás casi riendo -veras conmigo el maratón de zombies en Netflix.

-Eso es hacer trampa pero de acuerdo -se acercó a darle un beso en la frente y después la tomó por la mano -Kag… ¿me harías algo de cenar? -Kagome sonrió de lado.

-Tragón

Sin embargo cuando el fin de semana llego y Kagome esperaba paciente en el sofá mientras seleccionaba una de las películas para el maratón, Inuyasha salió de su habitación con el teléfono en la oreja y riéndose de quien sabe qué cosa, miro a Kagome quien quieta lo seguía con los ojos, le hizo un ademán de que volvería luego y salió dirigiéndose su atención fuera del apartamento.

El corazón de Kagome se hizo pequeño junto con una terrible decepción que le hizo saber que su amigo no cumpliría su promesa, Buyo que recostado a un lado levanto la cabeza cuando la escucho sollozar.

XOXOXOXOXO

-No sé qué putas hacemos aquí si esa mocosa ya te bateó –su hermano el fastidioso le seguía murmurando un par de cosas más que no escucho.

Todo la maldita semana había planeado como ir acercándose a ella, ideando la forma de penetrar esa maldita armadura que portaba la sensual mujer que ahora se unía a las otras, que pacientes esperaban su turno. El equipo de basquetbol se entusiasmó al verla hasta en medio de la fila, sin duda les daría tiempo para observarla a detalle.

-Estoy seguro que una vez que te la empines, se te va a quitar el gusto por estar aquí metido como un pendejo –Bankotsu se limitó a recorrer con sus ojos cada curva de la muchacha que ahora le daba la espalda -¿Me estas escuchando?

-¡Ya Renkotsu! Deja de molestar a Banky –replico Jakotsu que junto a él miraba también a la muchacha –no vez que está ocupado…

-¡Ah! Pues te recuerdo que por su nuevo caprichito yo tuve que joderme todo el pinche día –la pelinegra avanzo un poco más haciendo que esas tetas se menearan un poco, seguía sin escuchar a su hermano -¡Hoy no teníamos que venir a practicar pero este baboso nos hizo venir solo para poder ver a la tipa esa!

-Tú necesitas que alguien te quite todas esas frustraciones que cargas –sugirió Jakotsu con un tono de voz burlón –tal vez… -puso su mano en el mentón mientras aparentaba pensar en algo, hasta que abrió los ojos con una cara sonriente -¡Ah! Ya sé… tengo un amigo que muy gustosamente puede darte una buena mamada, una buena cogida… o tal vez…

-¡Cierra el chipo! –bramo Renkotsu desde su lugar ahora rojo -¿¡Por qué nunca dices nada coherente!?

-Porque yo soy la menos coherente del grupo –le respondió con un guiño.

-Sssh… -interrumpió Bankotsu sin dejar de verla a lo lejos –comienza lo bueno…

Los hermanos vieron entonces al frente a la muchacha que se subía a la colchoneta con las manos arriba, se inclinó, adquiriendo impulso y de un solo saltó capturo la barra entre sus manos, giro una, dos y tres veces hasta que se puso de cabeza, sosteniendo su peso en la barra, se quedó así unos cortos segundos solo para volverse a impulsarse con las piernas abiertas y girar ahora en esa posición alrededor de la barra ¿Por qué la observaba? ¿Por qué se había obsesionado con tenerla? No lo sabía, lo único que tenía claro era esa maldita atracción que le propiciaba su cercanía, que seguramente se iría una vez que la tuviera en su cama. La muchacha termino con un giro al aire, cayendo en la colchoneta con ambos pies firmes y las manos hacia arriba. El equipo de basquetbol se levantó de sus lugares, aplaudiéndole a la muchacha que después de hacer una reverencia se disponía a retirarse entonces Bankotsu se levantó, bajando las gradas dispuesto a todo.

-Muero de ganas porque este teatro termine –dijo Renkotsu con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué teatro? –pregunto Jakotsu –para mi es novedad, nunca lo había visto tan empecinado con una mujer.

-Eso es, porque al cabrón nunca lo habían bateado.

-¿Crees? –Bankotsu ahora caminada por detrás de la muchacha que firme se negaba a voltear –yo creo que esos dos se atraen más de lo que piensan, la he visto mirarlo, le gusta.

-¿Ah sí? Pues yo creo que todo esto es una puta pérdida de tiempo.

-¿Sabes hermano? Eres un hombre sin amor por eso siempre te cargas ese maldito carácter tan odioso.

-Que pendejadas dices… anda, esperemos a Bankotsu afuera.

La paso de largo y obstruyo el paso de los vestidores con su brazo extendido detenido en la pared, entonces ella se detuvo con los brazos cruzados y frunciendo el ceño.

-Muévete… -le dijo con una mueca en su boca.

-Oblígame –le reto.

-O te mueves…

-¿O qué?... ¿me vas acusar? –Kagome se giró hacia la maestra que estaba ocupada hablando con una de sus compañeras, regreso su atención al moreno que le sonreía, no, no necesitaba de la maestra, ella podía sola.

-Habla…

-La última vez me dejaste con la palabra en la boca –Kagome sonrió pero él avanzó, intentando intimidarla pero ella no se movió de su lugar –pero escucha bien lo que te voy a decir…

Kagome espero a escuchar algo, aunque en realidad lo que hizo fue sentir la mano del moreno jalarla por la cintura y pegarla contra su ancho pecho, apenas tuvo tiempo mover sus manos porque lo siguiente que percibió fueron los labios de Bankotsu oprimir lo suyos contra su voluntad, lo quiso empujar pero la fuerza del muchacho la superaba limitándole movimiento y de repente como si su cuerpo lo quisiera, cedió al beso de un momento a otro: correspondió. Su corazón latió tan fuerte que lo escucho retumbar en sus oídos, siguió sin dudar el ritmo de la boca del moreno moverse contra la suya e incluso había dejado de forcejar hace un tanto, hasta que una extraña corriente eléctrica la recorrió de arriba abajo, erizando su piel, entonces el contacto desapareció dejándola impactada.

-Vez… solo necesitas cooperar –le murmuro muy de cerca a su rostro.

El moreno la soltó, alejándose a paso lento mientras Kagome apenas se recuperaba del shock en que la había dejado y cuando pudo parpadear se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado; se llevó las manos a la boca y se limpió con fuerza ¿pero qué putas se creía ese cabrón? Quiso alcanzarle y patearle las pelotas por aprovechado, pero Bankotsu ya no estaba.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

-¡MALDITO! ¡VEN ACA! –vocifero Inuyasha al encontrar una de sus camisas favoritas toda rasgada, Kagome entraba con la cara como un tomate cuando un ágil buyo cayó en sus brazos, mostrándole los dientes a un feroz Inuyasha -¡HIJO DE TU…!

-¿¡Porque estas molestando al gato!? –Inuyasha cayó de golpe, dio un paso hacia atrás cuando presintió el miedo recorrer su espalda al notar el semblante maligno de Kagome.

-Kagome… que te…

-¡TÚ, LE TOCAS UN SOLO PELO A BUYO, Y YO TE CORTO LOS HUEVOS INUYASHA! –el platinado abrió los ojos de súbito al escuchar a su amiga, su amenaza era real lo veía en aquel brillo en sus ojos -¡Ahora quítate que quiero ir a bañarme!

Inuyasha se hizo a un lado con miedo ¿Por qué estaba tan enojada? Imaginó lo más lógico y por su sobrevivencia se alejaría de ella.

Salía del baño, ya con sus pijamas puestas, dejo la toalla húmeda en su cama y se encamino hasta la cocina, Buyo le seguía por detrás. Aún estaba encabronada por la osadía de aquel tipo y más grande era su coraje al no poderse desquitar, lo maldijo una y otra vez en su mente, imaginándose un sinfín de cosas por hacerle cuando lo volviera a ver.

-Kagome… -Inuyasha se paraba del sofá al verla entrar en la cocina.

-¿Qué quieres? –sin duda también descargaría su coraje contra su amigo mala paga.

-Quiero hacerte una pregunta –Kagome abrió la nevera sin verlo –pero no quiero que te enojes.

-Te juro que si hiciste algo estúpido…

-No, no… nada, pero tengo curiosidad por saber, ya sabes para medir distancias… -Kagome dejo de ver el interior del refrigerador para mirarlo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Te escucho…

-Amm… bueno… es que… -Inuyasha empezaba a colocarse justo entre el sofá y la ventana, definitivamente nervioso.

-¡Deja ya de irritar mi paciencia y habla de una buena vez!

-¿Estás en tus días?

La pregunta se la había soltado tan rápido que Kagome se quedó en blanco por unos breves segundos, procesando la cuestión de su amigo.

-¿Qué dijiste? –cerró la nevera de golpe, apretando los puños y la quijada; quería saber si era exactamente lo que había escuchado.

-Bueno, ya sabes… -pronuncio Inuyasha aferrándose a uno de los cojines que tenía entre sus manos –en esos días en donde Ustedes las mujeres se ponen todas locas y malhumoradas porque si es así yo puedo…

-¡NO ESTOY EN MIS DÍAS, IMBECIL! –vocifero Kagome con una doble voz que lo obligo a agacharse, tratando de cubrirse de un ataque no llego más que en palabras.

El peliplata trago duro cuando escucho la puerta de la habitación de su amiga cerrarse con fuerza.

-Sí, está en sus días –murmuro bajito y casi pálido del miedo.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

-¿Banky porque tienes esa cara? –el moreno no escucho a Jakotsu porque su atención se había perdido en el paisaje que le mostraba el vidrio del coche -¿Volvió a rechazarte?

-Te dije que era una pendejada perder el tiempo así –vocifero Renkotsu desde su lugar de piloto.

-¡Renky! Desde hace rato andas con un puto humor que ya me cagó, si estas así porque hoy no cogiste con tu juguete nuevo…

-Tú cállate… solo dices pura pendejada.

-Pendejadas verdaderas, deja ya de…

La discusión entre sus hermanos no fue en esta ocasión relevante, porque Bankotsu intentaba dar explicación a esa corriente eléctrica que lo había invadido en aquel beso, se llevó las manos a la boca recodando para sí mismo el cálido tacto de sus labios, ¿si era una maldita calentura porque entonces se sentía así? No, no era nada especial, era solo la calentura por obtener ese exquisito cuerpo debajo de él, eso era todo o al menos eso era lo que él pensaba.

XOXOXOXOXO

Al otro día ambos salieron a la par, dividiéndose al llegar a la escuela. Inuyasha siguió de largo pues su salón estaba más adelante, entro con el aire desprevenido cuando noto a Bankotsu quien sentando en su pupitre y con los brazos recargados por detrás de la nuca, fingía dormir.

-Huele a rata de alcantarilla –pronunció su voz al pasar junto a él. Inuyasha respiro profundo y lo paso de largo, lo ignoraría, no caería en sus provocaciones –oye… -abrió sus ojos azules y los poso en los dorados que ahora mismo se habían detenido junto a él.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Conoces a Kagome? –los ojos dorados de Inuyasha se abrieron de par en par –eso quiere decir que sí –agrego Bankotsu al leer su expresión.

-Mantenla al margen de tus porquerías –se apresuró a decirle al notar la malicia en sus ojos zafiros.

-¿Y qué pasaría si me la cojo?

De repente toda retención por no caer en sus provocaciones se vieron mermadas ante semejante declaración, dejo caer su mochila para agarrar por el cuello de la camisa a Bankotsu que sonriente se dejó elevar a la altura de su rostro.

-Deja a Kagome fuera de todo esto Bankotsu o te juro por Kami que…

-¿Qué, qué? –le sujeto las manos con fuerza y se zafó de él de un tirón –aquí no eres nadie Inuyasha, tu apellido no tiene el mismo peso que en Tokio y yo puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana.

-Deja a Kagome fuera de todo esto sino quieres perder más que el apellido –tomó sus cosas del suelo pasándolo de largo.

-Ya veremos… -murmuro Bankotsu.

Admita que se sorprendió de sobre manera cuando Jakotsu le mostro la recolección de su investigación que era más de lo que esperaba y en el transcurso también había logrado saber la identidad completa de esa mocosa y vaya que fue grande su sorpresa al verla totalmente vestida como una vagabunda, entendía ahora el término que uso en su ante penúltima conversación, lo único que no entendía de ella era ¿Por qué demonios se vestía de esa forma si tenía un cuerpazo de impacto? Jakotsu opinaba que probablemente por falta de buen gusto pero le constaba por las miles de veces que la vio practicar y posar con diferentes leotardos que no era así, entonces ¿Qué era? Aunque claro el saberla una Higurashi y enterarse del futuro compromiso con Inuyasha le hacía irradiar un poco en frustración, hizo de lado aquello que sentía esporádicamente para concentrarse en su dulce venganza; él le enseñaría a Inuyasha el verdadero valor de la lealtad. Después de todo la fase uno de su plan ya rodaba, solo era cuestión de esperar.

XOXOXOXOXO

Fingía leer mientras él se aferraba al control de su videojuego, llevaba días planificando como decirle e incluso había ensayado frente al espejo y a pesar de tener días de anticipación para invitarlo lo postergó hasta ese momento.

-Inuyasha… -le llamo, cerrando el libro y sacando de entre las páginas el pase rosado.

-¿Qué? -le respondió mientras levantaba el control a lo alto sin dejar de ver la televisión.

-Mañana es mi competencia -comenzó a decirle mientras se levantaba de la silla con el corazón latir a toda velocidad.

-Ajá… ¿y luego?

-Bueno… yo quería…

-¡Mierda! -exclamó al pararse repentinamente del sofá y lanzar el control al otro sillón. Al parecer había perdido, se giró hacia ella y notó el pase entre sus manos -¿Qué es eso?

-Un pase -dijo a grana -es para que puedas entrar a verme -Inuyasha arqueo ambas cejas -Yo quisiera que fueras, ya sabes, eres mi único amigo y…

El peliplata le arrebató el largo papel, mirándolo por ambos lados, regreso su atención a ella y le rió de lado.

-Ahí estaré Kag.

-¿De verdad? -le pregunto emocionada -será por la tarde-noche, tenía pensando que si gano podríamos ir a celebrar y…

-Sí, si… -le interrumpió dando un bostezo -Me parece genial.

La muchacha se le fue encima en un abrazo que él cortó cuando su celular sonó. Respondió y le hizo una señal de guardar silencio mientras la voz de una mujer se hacía audible.

-Ahí te veo… -contestó Inuyasha, encaminándose a su recámara y tomar su chaqueta -Kag, regreso más tarde.

La pelinegra desde su sitio solo observó cómo su amigo desaparecía por detrás de la puerta. Inuyasha, nunca en su larga vida de don Juan se permitió durar más de un mes con una sola mujer no obstante ahora rompía a esa regla y eso la ponía inquieta, suspiró en su afán por convencerse que era ilusiones suyas.

-Vamos a dormir Buyo -el gato ronroneo por debajo de sus pies demandando ser cargado, su dueña sonrió al intuirlo y con él gato en brazos, ambos había aprendido a no esperar a Inuyasha.

Habían suspendiendo clases pero los participantes del área de deportes andaban de aquí para allá en los pasillos, Kagome se movió entre la multitud con una ligera maleta colgando sobre su hombro, esta vez llevaba un pans gris de más o menos de su talla que cubría la parte baja del leotardo dorado, su chongo en esta ocasión le había colocado una horquilla en forma de flor y se había atrevido a maquillarse los párpados en un dorado puro, aunque dejando sus gruesos lentes; no lo podía negar, estaba sumamente nerviosa y las miradas capciosas a su alrededor no ayudaban en mucho.

-Pareces nerviosa -detuvo su andar pues conocía perfectamente al dueño de esa voz.

-¿No tienes a alguien más a quien estar chingando? -adujo, apretando la correa de su maleta con fuerza, Bankotsu se limitó a ampliar su sonrisa, caminando hasta ella con su mano apoya en el mentón.

-¡Vaya! Así que la reina de hielo dice palabrotas, quien lo diría…

-Volveré a preguntar ¿Qué quieres?

-Solo tenía curiosidad de comprobar a tu alter ego –Kagome frunció el ceño –sigo sin comprender porque durante tus prácticas de gimnasia te ocultas en ese cuerpazo y durante clases te limitas a vestir como una huraña.

-Eso, a ti no te importa, niño rico.

-Tú también eres rica –debatió Bankotsu –multimillonaria de hecho, mucho más que los Taisho. Sin duda digna de ser una Higurashi.

-¿Tú qué sabes? Deja de molestarme…

-¿Acaso tu compromiso con Inuyasha es lo que te tiene de mal humor? Porque si yo fuera mujer también tendría de ese humor de perros.

Se vieron a los ojos fugazmente, Kagome iba abrir la boca para protestar cuando alguien más hablo entre ellos.

-¡Kagome! –su profesora de gimnasia se acercaba a ella -¡Deja de perder el tiempo es hora de practicar antes de la competencia!

La jalo del brazo obligándola a separarse del moreno que la se limitó a arquear una ceja en señal de triunfo.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

 **CONOCIENDO LA REALIDAD**

-Inuyasha… -gimió la mujer al sentir los labios del hombre sobre de uno de sus pezones –no es apropiado…

-No me importa lo apropiado… - se abalanzo contra su cuello y lo mordió sin miramientos.

Después de todo el departamento lo tenía para ellos dos solos; el pase rosa resbalo de su chaqueta cuando esta cayó al suelo junto con la prenda íntima de la mujer que ahora caía boca arriba en la cama.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

El silencio era necesario, más ahora que caminaba firme y concentrada en su futura rutina, esta vez las gradas del gimnasio estaban repletas, muchos pares de ojos se fijaban en la mujer que ahora con las manos arriba respiraba profundo, la canción de Winter de Anthony Vivaldi comenzó a sonar al mismo tiempo que ella arqueaba todo su cuerpo para dar varias piruetas sobre el colchón extendido, saltando casi al borde y sujetarse de la delegada barra que se elevaba por encima de su cabeza, cuatro giros cerrados, se soltó en pleno aire y volvió a girar en el aire dando dos piruetas más que el público reprodujo en un suspiro de admiración; abrió sus palmas sujetándose con fuerza de la barra, abriendo al mismo tiempo toda la extensión de sus piernas, mostrando al público las perfectas líneas de sus muslos, apoyo entonces todo su peso en sus manos, se elevó, apuntando con la punta de sus pies el techo, enseñando cada una de las curvas que aquel leotardo dorado mostraba a flor de piel y sin esperarlo comenzó a avanzar a través de la barra poniendo una mano frente a otra con una tremenda facilidad poco de creer y entonces, antes de llegar a la orilla se despendió con otro increíble giro solo que esta vez más alto que los demás permitiéndole dar tres vueltas y cayendo con sus dos finos pies sobre una colchoneta junto con sus manos hacia arriba al mismo tiempo que la canción terminaba. El público se levantó de su lugar completamente eufórico aplaudiendo a dispar junto con chiflidos y cantos de ovación que respondió con una breve reverencia; el juro marco la perfecta calificación, Kagome sonrió de lado hasta que sus ojos azules se posaron en los azules zafiros que la observaban entre la multitud, aunque esta duro poco al no encontrar el dorado que tanto ansiaba, Inuyasha no había asistido.

-¡Kag! ¡KAG! –llamo su maestra cuando se disponía a entrar en el vestidor -¡IREMOS A LAS ESTATALES! –Kagome se limitó a sentir con la cabeza –no puedes flanquear, esta vez haremos de tu rutina algo más elaborado.

-Por mí no hay problema, profesora –respondió sin ganas.

-No vayas a faltar a ninguna práctica, ahora es más que esencial que no pierdas ninguna clase –Kagome asintió –y deja de llamarme "profesora"… llámame Kagura –la pelinegra sonrió de lado –vete a celebrar, te lo mereces.

-Sí, claro.

Lloro una vez que Kagura se dio la media vuelta y la dejo sola en el pasillo, se limpió las lágrimas, haciendo resbalar un poco del dorado brillante de sus parpados en sus mejillas, tampoco tenía caso seguir llorando por lo que intuía pasaría.

-No te cambies –Kagome se sobre salto al escuchar una nueva voz detrás; era un muchacho con una extraña extravagancia en sus ropas, parecía tener el cabello recogido en un chongo sujeto por una peineta, sus dos manos las tenía escondidas atrás de su espalda, le sonreía –luces mejor de esa forma.

-La competencia termino y no es necesario que yo siga así –le respondió girándose para entrar al vestidor.

-Vamos a celebrar entonces –agrego con rapidez antes de que ella se metiera –conozco el lugar perfecto.

Kagome se quedó en su sitio, reconsiderando la propuesta del extraño.

-Soy Jakotsu –le dijo al notar su duda –hermano de Banky

-¿Banky? –inquirió con duda.

-Bankotsu –completo con risa –Banky es de cariño.

-¡Ah! –mala idea fue lo que formulo su mente al escuchar el rotulo del muchacho –Gracias Jakotsu por la invitación pero… -¿Qué la detenía? Le pregunto su conciencia: tu ropa claro está respondió su subconsciente –no puedo salir así a la calle.

-Entonces que bueno que traje esto –Jakotsu mostro lo que escondía detrás de su espalda, era una caja de regalo –por tu triunfo –Kagome lo tomo con duda y con risa a la vez.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Lo que necesitas para salir.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

¿En qué momento había considerado que era buena idea ir? ¿Por qué había accedido al cambio repentino de su ropa? Probablemente fuera porque ese tal Jakotsu le inspiraba confianza, a lo mejor por ser gay o porque de verdad no quería sentirse sola en ese momento, lo cierto era que ahora mismo se movía entre un inmenso mar de gente que bailaba al ritmo de la canción que retumbaba sexy bitch de David Guetta avanzaron hasta detenerse en una mesa circular hasta el fondo del lugar, mesa que ocupaba Bankotsu y otros miembros del equipo de basquetbol que ya reconocía.

-Siéntate en donde tú quieras Kag –le dijo Jakotsu.

Mala idea, definitivamente mala idea el llevar ese revelador vestido purpura que sumamente pegado a sus curvas no dejaba nada a la imaginación, se limitó a sentarse junto a Jakotsu que ahora levantaba la mano llamando a un mesero.

-¿Quieres una margarita? –le pregunto mientras Kagome se limita a asentir -¡Dos primor! –el mesero hizo una mueca de incomodidad por el adjetivo pero asintió –relájate Kag.

-Sí –le dijo nerviosa.

¿Cómo? ¿Cómo podía relajarse con la mirada penetrante de Bankotsu del otro lado de la mesa? Muy diferente a la que le dedicaba durante las practicas, literalmente se sintió escaneada de arriba abajo porque sin querer había aprendido a conocerlo mejor; trago en seco una vez que las dos margaritas llegaron a su mesa.

-Por tu triunfo –brindo Jakotsu elevando su copa a lo alto.

-Salud –se limitó a responder ella.

Sí al principio no se sentía cómoda, comenzó a sentirse muy bien cuando la cuarta margarita llego, había perdido toda pena existente en su cuerpo, platicaba de vez en cuando con alguno de los jugadores e incluso comenzó a mover su cuerpo de lado a lado al ritmo de la música.

-Deberías de venir un día a nuestras prácticas –le dijo uno que ahora se acomodaba junto a ella.

-Sí, es buena idea –opino otro –es más deberías de ser nuestra porrista oficial –Kagome no pudo evitar reír.

Iba a responderles cuando una mujer alta, delgada, rubia y con un tremendo escote delantero en su vestido rojo se acercó a la mesa, Kagome clavo su atención en ella cuando pasando de largo al grupo se detuvo frente a Bankotsu quién sin dudarlo ni un segundo se levantó de su lugar, enrollando su brazo alrededor de la cintura de la mujer y caminando junto con ella a la pista de baile. Kagome se quedó en blanco cuando la rubia oxigenada se retorcía contra el cuerpo del moreno y este con su maldita risa de perversión se dejaba que el culo de esa se frotara contra su pelvis; frunció el ceño y giro su atención hacia otro lado; no, no le afectaba en lo más mínimo lo que le hicieran a ese cabrón ¿entonces porque putas sentía que tenía el hígado atravesado a media garganta?

-Vamos a bailar Kag –le sugirió Jakotsu de lado –esta canción esta genial.

-Yo bailo contigo –se ofreció uno de los muchachos que encantando se había puesto de pie.

-¡Ash! A ti quien te…

-Claro, vamos –dijo Kagome tomando la mano del muchacho –anda Jakotsu baila con ese –señalo a uno de los jugares que intentaba retirarse antes de la mesa.

-Prefiero bailar sola… -dijo con un tilde de ofensa.

Se dejó guiar por la música electrónica, subió las manos hacia arriba y cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que contoneaba sus caderas de un lado a otro, su compañero de baile guardo distancia al principio pero cuando la muchacha había levantado los brazos al aire dando pequeños brinquitos aquellos dos melones comenzaron a menearse de arriba abajo al ritmo que su dueña les marcaba y no pudo contenerse, atreviéndose a sujetarla por la cintura; Kagome abrió los ojos de súbito al sentir el tacto pero pensó que era normal, después de todo era un baile ¿no? y digamos que el poco alcohol que tenía en la sangre le había dejado ligeros estragos de pasar la raya de su espacio personal, así que rodeo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del muchacho, estaba peligrosamente cerca y no fue hasta que sintió un terrible escalofrió recorrerla que alzo la cabeza, frente a ella y con un semblante asesino estaba Bankotsu junto con la rubia que se movía como gusano contra su cuerpo pero él estaba clavado en su lugar sin quitarle un ojo de encima, entonces quiso ver hasta donde llegaba así que se atrevió a girarse, dándole la espalda no solo a él sino a su compañero de baile que inhalaba y exhalaba aire rápidamente al sentir ese tremendo trasero oprimirse contra sus caderas, la canción cambio abruptamente a una más sensual, conduciéndola a mover sus caderas provocativamente y justo cuando comenzaba a disfrutar del ritmo percibió las manos del muchacho colocarse en sus caderas en su clara posición de controlarla.

-Creo que prefiero bailar sola –se había dado la vuelta, alejándose de él unos pasos atrás cuando sintió en sus nalgas la erección del tipo rosarla.

-¿Cómo? –adujo el confundido, estirando la mano para detenerla, Kagome lo intuyo dándole tiempo de retroceder aún más.

-Lo que escuchas… quiero bailar sola.

-Yo creo que…

-Tú no crees nada –intervino Bankotsu por detrás, sujetándolo fuertemente del hombro –mejor vete de aquí puberto –el muchacho intento abrir la boca para replicar pero el moreno simplemente oprimió con mayor fuerza el ligamento de su hombro haciéndolo caer solo un poco –considera que te estoy dando una oportunidad de retirarte dignamente.

El sujeto dejo escapar aire con fuerza, se dio la media vuelta sin verlos y salió de la pista a grandes zancadas. Entonces Kagome y Bankotsu se miraron directamente a los ojos y la sensación de la corriente eléctrica los invadió a ambos por separado.

-¿Bailamos? –le pregunto Bankotsu ahora cerca de ella.

-¿Y tú pareja? –arremetió con una ceja arqueada.

-Se sintió ofendida al notar mi atención en ti –Kagome río de lado –entonces… ¿bailamos?

-Sí, porque no…

¿El alcohol? ¿o era la atracción que sentía por él que le permita que la tocara de esa forma? Porque a penas y se movían, estaban tan juntos uno del otro que los movimientos se limitaban a ser únicamente horizontales, ella apenas balanceando sus caderas que ahora eran apretadas contra las del moreno, que pegaba ahora su frente contra la suya, Kagome sabía perfecto que era lo que Bankotsu veía, era sin duda el escote de su vestido.

-¿Tienes una buena vista? –quiso saber al sentir como la cabeza de Bankotsu descendía más. Él se inclinó y le sonrió.

-Muy buena –contesto él sin soltarla.

-Podríamos mejorarlo –cuando la sugerencia salió de su boca su mente le recrimino ¿Qué putas te pasa Kagome? Incluso Bankotsu que con esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia ahora parecía desconcertado.

-Juegas con fuego, podrías quemarte –le advirtió burlón.

-Me encanta el fuego –le debatió sin pensar y sin que ahora tuviera control de su cuerpo se había adelantado hacia el rostro del moreno, siendo ella la que ahora lo besaba.

Los musculosos brazos de Bankotsu rodearon su cintura y en respuesta Kagome rodeo su cuello, abrazándolo casi a la altura de su nuca, llevándose entre sus dedos unos cuantos mechones de su cabello; ambos se besaron con una intensidad que apenas era perceptible para aquellos curiosos que los observaban de lejos, entre ellos Jakotsu quién reía a la lejanía. Los menos compatibles de toda la universidad eran ahora lo más aclamados del momento.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Los días transcurrieron según él: normal. Después de aquel evento en la discoteca se limitó a seguir observándola de lejos, sintiéndose victorioso de encontrar en sus mejillas ese rubor que sabía él provocaba cuando se percataba de que la veía y sin proponérselo comenzó a conocerla mejor, había aprendido que cuando se enojaba su nariz se arrugaba un poco, que al reír dos hoyuelos se marcaban en sus mejillas y que el azul cobalto de sus ojos a veces solía confundirse con un gris puro, asimiló que Kagome a pesar de llevar todos esos harapos no dejaba de ser una mujer bonita; Inuyasha de verdad era un verdadero pendejo al no ver todo lo que su amiga tenía, porque sí, sabía ahora todo acerca de esos dos: compartían el alquiler en uno de los edificios del bulevar, ambos estaban estudiando una carrera contraria a la que sus familias les impusieron, tenían un compromiso de matrimonio que se consumaría al terminar sus estudios y Kagome era la típica amiga enamorada en secreto y en definitiva era esa última parte que hacía nacer en él un espíritu asesino, algo que más tarde lo definió como celos y que sustituyo con solo hasta que te la cojas aunque para ser sinceros comenzaba a debatirse en su interior si lo hacía por mera satisfacción o porque de verdad le interesaba. Imposible, él no podía permitirse semejante cortesía, no con todo lo que tenía encima, debía de enfocarse en sus objetivos repitiéndose una y otra vez: El Fin Justifica Los Medios.

Por primera vez desde que habían llegado al departamento se habían dedicado a jugar videojuegos, como de antaño; se había prometido y jurado no decirle nada de lo que había pasado después de la competencia, del antrillo al que había ido con Jakotsu, mencionarle el nombre de Bankotsu menos ¿y comentarle acerca de aquellos dos besos esporádicos? Ni porque la torturaran sería capaz de contarle. Pero su amiga conciencia no la dejaba tranquila, peor aún, no la había dejado concentrarse en los días siguientes, torturándola con la imagen del moreno en su cabeza, atrapándose ella misma en las ocasiones que pensaba en él.

-Estas de lo peor –le dijo Inuyasha mientras apretaba rápidamente los botones de su control –haz perdido práctica.

-Cállate y juega –se defendió mientras movía la cabeza para sacudirse el rumbo de sus pensamientos privados, entonces su teléfono vibro llamando la atención de ambos jugadores.

-Es tú papá -le dijo a Inuyasha al ver el nombre en su pantalla.

-¿Qué?

-Voy a contestarle

-¡No! Espera a lo mejor…

-Inuyasha sabes qué sino contestó será peor.

-Bien, pero pon el altavoz.

Kagome asintió y contestando puso el altavoz.

-Buenas noches señor Taisho.

-Hija, buenas noches, hablo para saber cómo va todo -los jóvenes se vieron a los ojos.

-Bien, bien, con mucha tarea.

-Me alegro e ¿Inuyasha? ¿Cómo va?

-Amm pues bien, de hecho estamos justos ahora ¿quiere hablar con él? -Inuyasha movió sus manos en señal de negativa.

-¡Oh! No, no pequeña siento interrumpirlos, sólo quería saber cómo estaban y me da mucha tranquilidad saber que ya están juntos -Inuyasha se llevó las manos a la frente.

-Señor… -murmuró Kagome en su intención por explicarle -Lo…

-No, no digas más, sabes que aceptamos su relación y es gratificante en lo personal saber que están centrándose.

-Señor…

-Bueno, no quiero interrumpirlos más, buenas noches Kagome.

Y antes de que pudiera explicar la línea sonaba muerta; Inuyasha se levantó de su lugar totalmente incómodo.

-Creo que ellos siguen con la idea de casarnos –dijo Kagome a su amigo que daba vueltas en círculo.

-No y no; no pienso casarme -el corazón de Kagome dio un vuelco -Yo no quiero casarme.

-Si… -le dolía escucharlo pero era peor negarlo -Yo tampoco -le dijo cabizbaja -iré a dormir.

-Yo voy a salir.

-Inuyasha… mañana… hay escuela.

-No puedo estar aquí -tomó su chaqueta y salió sin verla.

¿Cuánto lloró después? Hasta que logró quedarse dormida: sus sueños al principio mostraban a un Inuyasha quien al fin la notaba, el peliplata la miraba con aquel brillo que reconoció como amor, su corazón palpito de felicidad pero de repente la figura de Bankotsu aparecía justo al lado de su enamorado, quien con esa sonrisa ladina le extendía la mano ven conmigo, Kagome le decía Bankotsu que ahora caminaba firme hasta donde estaba, la corriente eléctrica volvió a invadirla de súbito, extendiendo su mano en respuesta a la solicitud del moreno, rosando las yemas del hombre que ahora mostrándole sus dientes en una sonrisa enredaba sus dedos contra los suyos, su respiración se agito, su corazón bombeo más fuerte mientras el moreno se acercaba a su rostro, la tomo del mentón, acercándose poco a poco, Kagome entre abrió la boca cuando un sonido incesante se repitió en su cabeza no dejes que te afecte le dijo Bankotsu antes de que regresara a la realidad.

Abrió los ojos de par en par al despertar sobresaltada, mientras el maldito despertador se reproducía una y otra vez en aquella melodía fastidiosa, le apago sorprendiéndose de su estado: estaba completamente sudada, su corazón aun palpitaba, y sus nervios aún estaban de punta, se llevó las manos a la cara cuando recordó su maldecido sueño ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Negó con la cabeza intentando omitir todo indicio del muchacho de ojos azules, no, no podía empezar el día con Bankotsu invadió su mente, respiro profundo, abandono la cama y cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación para dirigirse a la cocina con la intención de hacer el desayuno se topó con una gran sorpresa; una mujer alta, delgada y con una camisa de Inuyasha como única prenda de vestir cerraba el refrigerador con su pie mientras llevaba en sus manos un emparedado en un plato y un jugo de naranja en la otra. Se vieron a los ojos, una sorprendida y la otra sonriente.

-Tú debes de ser Kagome -le dijo la mujer de finos cabellos.

-Si –dijo dudante, contrarrestando las mil y un maldiciones que podría proliferar – ¿tú eres?

-Kikyou, la novia de Inuyasha -la azabache se quedó en blanco –te saludaría pero Inu me espera -le guiño un ojo –lindas pijamas –eso último lo dijo con una risa burlona en su cara, casi con malicia y cuando la mujer caminó hasta la habitación de Inuyasha le dejó ver su gran trasero contonearse, la puerta se abrió mostrando a un Inuyasha con el torso desnudó que ni siquiera la vio porque su completa atención estaba en la mujer que ahora entraba en su habitación.

Quiso correr, gritar, maldecir, golpear y salir de ahí; deseo ir hasta a ellos y sacar a esa desgraciada mujer de los cabellos pero no, no podía porque la fulana ahora ostentaba un título que Inuyasha nunca le había dado a ninguna novia y lo peor, es que él nunca se había quedado ninguna noche entera hasta el amanecer con ninguna de sus víctimas, siempre eran despachadas antes del amanecer y le constaba porque él mismo se lo contaba ¿Qué estaba pasado? ¿En qué momento? De repente sintió miedo, se vio así misma, sintiéndose ridícula por el exagerado suéter verde que llevaba puesto y usaba siempre para dormir, se encaminó a su habitación y salió como rayo antes de que esos dos salieran y tuviera que afrontarlos juntos.

Pero su andar lo detuvo una castaña que jalándola por el brazo con fuerza la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Señora Sango -molesta era poco se veía sumamente encabronada.

-Jovencita tenemos que hablar.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Tres maldecidos meses en los que se sorprendió pensando en ella, una y mil veces se repetía lo que su hermano Renkotsu le decía se acabara una vez que te la cojas si, tenía que hacerlo ya porque de seguir así se volvería loco y más porque sabía que ella era parte clave de todo lo que estaba armando en contra de Inuyasha, tenía que ser así, no podía desviarse de sus intenciones originales ni mucho menos detenerse averiguar las miles de cosas que le inquietaban de ella.

-Regreso después –dijo antes de salir de su casa con la cabeza hecha un lío.

No podía dar marcha atrás ahora que había avanzado tanto.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Empezó con explicarle el porqué de su engaño, porque ya no había necesidad de mentir, no después de escuchar a la casera las mil y una de veces que vio salir a Inuyasha del edificio vecino a altas horas de la noche o muy de madrugada, incluso hasta el amanecer, omitió el gesto de su cara al contarle sus razones pero al seguir no pudo parar de terminar por contarle todo lo que sentía por Inuyasha, no supo porque pero en ese momento se desahogaba con la casera de todo lo que le pasaba y sentía, al final había logrado conmover a Sango y hasta le pidió tutearla como también ofrecerle su sincera amistad, incluso le juro no decirle nada a su marido como muestra de solidaridad.

-Creo que siempre lo supe -dijo Sango al dejar de abrazarla después de un largo llanto -Tú le vez con tanto amor pero él…

-Sí, ya se… no existo en su vida, solo soy la amiga fea.

-Fea no eres Kag pero es cierto que ese estilo que tienes no te ayuda en nada -la ojiazul limpio sus lágrimas por debajo de los lentes.

-Me gusta porque es cómodo -respondió sin verla y frotando sus ojos -y a él parece no molestarle.

-Mira Kag te voy a dar unos consejos de mujer a mujer que probablemente te ayuden -Kagome miro a los ojos a la castaña -en primera, tienes que comenzar en amarte a ti misma, sino te quieres, serás incapaz de amar plenamente -a Kagome se le hizo lógico -después déjame decirte que el amor entra por los ojos ¿amas a Inuyasha? ¿Quieres estar con él? ¿Deseas ser su novia? -Kagome asintió desesperada -pues entonces llama su atención, piensa en el tipo de mujeres que le atraen y piensa si tú llenas los requisitos…

-Pero todas ellas son…

-No importa lo que sean -interrumpió Sango -lo importa es lo que hagas tú, tus acciones son lo que eres no por tu forma de vestir y luego, lo más importante de todo… -Kagome escuchó atenta -ignóralo.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Que lo ignores, los hombres tienen un maldito ego que es infinito y el rechazo de una mujer solo los incita a obtener lo imposible -eso si no tenía lógica -en resumen Kagome muéstrate como una mujer muy diferente a lo que él ya conoce.

-Suenas como si tuvieras experiencia en el campo.

-Porque la tengo -se tocó el vientre -mi esposo era también un mujeriego mala sangre hasta que se topó conmigo. Yo lo hice cambiar y sé que tú también puedes.

-Mmm voy a meditarlo.

-No esperes demasiado -opinó Sango -Kikyou es una mujer que sabe usar muy bien lo que tiene y créeme que es demasiado astuta como para corromper a su forma al hombre que ella quiera.

-Eso suena muy mal ¿es mala persona? -Sango sonrió de lado.

-Digamos que siempre obtiene lo que quiere.

-Eso no responde mi pregunta.

-Es volátil, con nosotros es un amor pero me consta que ha roto más de un corazón -las cejas de la azabache se juntaron -cuando estés dispuesta a un cambio radical sabes en donde encontrarme -le guiño un ojo.

-Gracias.

La plática con Sango fue lo que su alma necesitaba porque después se sintió con el valor de regresar y afrontarlos, ¿la escuela? Por un día que faltará no pasaría nada además era viernes, así que subió al principio con miedo y después con más valor, abrió la puerta con el corazón a punto de salírsele por la boca pero no había nadie, suspiró aliviada, probablemente Inuyasha si había ido a la escuela, así que camino hasta su cuarto y se encerró, se cambiaria e iría a la escuela, en ese momento escuchó abrirse la puerta, risas y pisadas fue lo que le provocó de nueva cuenta que su corazón se paralizará, ellos habían regresado.

-Inu… -gimió Kikyou al sentir los besos de su novio en su cuello -No… no… aún estoy molesta contigo -escuchó bufar a su amigo casi hasta podría jurar que estaría rolando los ojos.

-Ya te dije que cuando regrese te presentaré como mi novia, Kagome es mi amiga de años y sé que le caerás bien, es como una hermana para mí.

-Sus ojos decían otra cosa -escuchó decir a Kikyou.

-Mujer que parte de hermana tengo que explicarte, es más yo sé que me ayudará con mi padre para que te acepte.

-¿Enserio?

Pero Kagome apretaba los puños hasta dejarlos en blanco, primero muerta antes de hablar con Inu No.

-Bueno, tienes razón, después de todo es una niña muy infantil. Me dieron risa sus pijamas -la pelinegra enardeció de coraje.

-Y eso que no la has visto cómo va a la escuela -dijo la voz de Inuyasha con un claro tono de burla -la verdad hasta me da pena ir con ella -en aquel punto el corazón de Kagome pareció encogerse ¿Inuyasha se estaba burlando? -usa mis sudaderas como si fueran camisas del diario, nunca la he conocido como una chica y esos peluches ridículos en su alcoba… la verdad ya no sé qué hacer con ella.

-Probablemente es por falta de chicas a su alrededor.

-Créeme que no hay amiga que quiera estar con ella –Kagome se llevó las manos a la boca con el objetivo de detener el grito ahogado en su garganta porque en esos momentos ya lloraba a viva mar.

-Bueno tengo una idea, ahora que voy a vivir contigo lo primero que voy hacer es ayudarla en hacer un cambio de imagen.

-¿De verdad lo harías? Mira que le hace falta un novio.

-Me gusta hacer obras de caridad -respondió Kikyou a las risas -y del novio no te prometo algo bueno pero a lo mejor uno que otro desesperado… -hubo un pequeño silencio –y entonces ¿no te fijarías en ella?

-¡Keh! Kikyou por favor, no me vayas a decir que estas celosa.

-No, simplemente me doy cuenta de que le gustas más de lo que piensas, soy mujer Inu, conozco a las de mi especie.

-Pero si solo cruzaste dos palabras con ella –protesto –necesitas más que eso para sonar tan firme.

-No me haz contestado Inu ¿Te fijarías en ella?

-¡No! ni hoy, ni mañana, ni nunca –Kagome escondió su cara entre sus rodillas, comenzó a sollozar en silencio, su alma se partía en dos y sus esperanzas por el caño –Kagome ni siquiera es una mujer de verdad, es una niña que se esconde en esos ridículos atuendos que usa, no es nada atractiva, nada sensual, nada astuta, en resumen Kagome no tiene nada de lo que tú tienes para que me atraiga y eso considerando que algún día lo tenga; terminara anciana y con muchos gatos porque ni siquiera ofreciéndoles dinero a mis amigos he podido lograr que tenga una cita –Kagome abrió sus ojos de súbito –en la graduación tuve que ser yo quien bailara con ella porque ni ofreciendo un buen billete pude conseguirle compañero, Kagome nunca podrá conseguirse un verdadero novio por mérito propio.

-Mmm bien, me convenciste con todo eso, espero no sea mentira ¡eh! Porque yo la ayudare a conseguirle un novio.

-No importa, me da igual -se escucharon besos -¿Qué te parece si nos vamos de vacaciones es este fin de semana y regresamos el domingo? -se escuchó un grito de mujer y más besos -Ya le diremos a nuestro regreso ¿Quieres?

-¡Por supuesto que sí!

-Vámonos, quiero cogerte en el trayecto.

-Pero ¿mi ropa? ¿Mi maleta?

-Haya te compro ropa nueva y ahora vámonos antes de que me arrepienta de tirarte en el sillón y abrirte las piernas.

-Pervertido…

Se escucharon más risas, la puerta abrirse y después un silencio que fue roto por un llanto inconsolable, así que de esa forma la veía Inuyasha, eso era lo que de verdad pensaba de ella, que era una niña infantil que necesitaba la ayuda de una mujerzuela para obtener novio y destacar ¿no? Y del dolor pasó al coraje, un coraje que se atoró en su pecho y subió hasta su cabeza, salió de su cuarto hecha una furia en llanto, camino hasta la cocina, sacó varias bolsas de basura gigantes y regresó dando tremendas zancadas a su cuarto, metió en una de ellas todos y cada uno de los peluches que tenía, zapatos de charol, tenis rotos, faldas largas, ropa interior ridícula, pijamas cursis y hasta las colchas de osito que cubrían su cama, con lágrimas tomó todas las sudaderas que eran de Inuyasha y cuando ya no hubo ninguna las fue a dejar en su habitación, regresó por las demás bolsas tomó su cartera y salió dando un puertazo que hasta Buyo saltó de su lugar.

Ya les enseñaría ella lo infantil y ridícula que pudiera llegar a ser, dejó todas las bolsas en la basura y se metió como flecha al salón de belleza de Sango quien sorprendida no se la esperaba.

-Vengó por ese cambio -dijo Kagome quitándose los lentes y partiéndolos por la mitad, Sango parpadeo varias veces.

-Pensé que los lentes eran para…

-Los usaba para leer pero en realidad mi vista está perfecta -se sentó en una de las primeras sillas que vio, Sango se acercó y le puso la bata.

-¿Algo en especial? -le preguntó.

-Sorpréndeme, quiero algo impactante.

Sango arqueó ambas cejas.

-Empecemos… -quito el lápiz que sostenía su cabello dejando caer el perfecto ondulado negro-azulado -tienes un cabello muy bonito -le pelinegra se encogió de hombros.

Cinco horas después…

-¡Wow! Este sin lugar a dudas es mi mejor trabajo, me encanta -le dio la vuelta a Kagome para que ella misma se viera en el espejo.

-A mí también, eres una experta en esto -tomando un espejo le mostró la parte de atrás de su cabello -Bien… ahora lo demás ¿cuánto te debo?

-Nada… esto es por confiarme lo qué pasó -si, en el transcurso le había dicho todo a Sango quien atenta la escuchó y le aconsejó.

-Buscare la forma de pagarte algún día.

-No te preocupes ahora mejor vete y sigue con el plan.

-Gracias amiga -le dio un beso y un abrazo antes de despedirse de ella y salir hacia el centro comercial.


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

 **MIEDO A LA TEMPESTAD**

Sábado y domingo usados únicamente para comprar lo que nunca en su vida compro, desde zapatillas de marca hasta lencería provocativa, cada conjunto que uso, cada prenda que adquirió lo hizo con toda la intención de sorprender a esos dos, también se había tomado la molestia de comprarle unas cuantas cosas al futuro bebé de Sango en recompensa por el cambio para cuando piso era ya demasiado noche, Buyo ronroneo a sus pies y Kagome se dispuso a colocar todo lo nuevo. Y llego lunes e Inuyasha y Kikyou no llegaron temprano, supuso lo harían por la tarde o noche así que eligió algo provocativo, ese margen de tiempo solo de daba espacio para empezar a maquilar su plan.

Su ego creció al sentirse observada por muchos pares de ojos la mayoría hombres. Una falda azul marina completamente pegada a sus caderas y glúteos, con un top blanco que dejaba ver un perfecto abdomen plano junto con aquel alargado y bonito ombligo; y como cereza de pastel no llevaba sujetador así que en ese momento mostraba sus pezones erectos a la fila de hombres que ahora la seguían por detrás pero ella caminó recta, con la vista en alto y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Y tus trapos de vagabunda? -la voz de Bankotsu la hizo detenerse y darse la media vuelta, le sonrió.

-Los tire todos a la basura -su respuesta sumamente sincera hizo que él moreno le respondiera con otra risa.

-¿Tus ínfulas de reina? -preguntó él dando unos pasos más cerca de ella.

-Esas aún las conservo -el moreno negó sonriente, lo vio dispuesto a marcharse hasta que se le ocurrió algo mejor -aunque puedo decir que no me eres indiferente, en eso mentí -entonces el moreno arqueó ambas cejas, ella jugaba con fuego y él se encargaría de quemarla.

-Juegas con fuego -le advirtió una vez más al acercarse, casi viéndola por debajo porque a pesar de que llevaba tacones no la hacía más alta que él pues le llegaba a la altura del mentón.

-Se jugar con él -le respondió arqueando lo más posible una de sus cejas, entonces la mano de Bankotsu se deslizó por tercera vez alrededor de esa diminuta cintura, su piel se erizo al contacto de piel a piel, la pego más a su cuerpo, sintiendo la respiración de Kagome en su mentón, aunque esos ojos azules no dejaban de verlo con desafío.

-Es un juego sin retorno Kagome -ahí estaba otra vez la advertencia.

-¿Miedo? -y volvió a reír pero esta vez había tomado con su mano libre la nuca de ella, empujándola contra él y dándole un rico beso que al inicio si bien era solo juntar sus labios él mismo se encargó de profanarla con su lengua.

No escucharon los cuchicheos ni tampoco se percataron de que eran señalados con el dedo, no, nada, porque en ese momento sus cabezas se movían a un ritmo lento y suave, porque más tarde ella había enredado sus manos alrededor de su cuello y él la había terminado por acorralarla en los casilleros que tenían por detrás.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Y tuvo que voltear dos veces antes de reconocer ese perfecto culo envuelto en esa diminuta tela apretada de color azul y el caminar mientras contoneaba sus caderas no ayudó en mucho en intentar dejar de verla, pues prácticamente la mitad de todos los hombres la seguían por detrás, había dejado su cabello suelto, mostrando un largo hasta su cintura, el negro-azulado de su pelo brillaba con la luz aunque las puntas de su largo cabello estaban teñidas ahora de un color azul eléctrico, siendo imposible saber en qué parte empezaba el colorido y cortado de tal forma que había mechones cortos desde adelante y los más largos por detrás, no pudo evitar seguirla y abrirse paso entre todos esos cabrones que la veían con lujuria y espero el momento exacto para llamar su atención, un par de preguntas, unas muy buenas contestaciones y cuando se dio cuenta la besaba con recelo, el a ver probado sus labios una vez más solo lo incito a querer conseguir lo que hace un días abandono. Porque se había jurado no volver a tener contacto con ella, inclusive a no verla más, alejarse de Kagome era lo mejor que continuar con algo que le daba miedo descubrir no obstante ahí estaba, otra vez sumergido en su boca, profanando su cuerpo con sus manos y aceptando lo inevitable.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

La noticia de que Kagome se había besado con Bankotsu corrió como pólvora entre los pasillos de la universidad, no había alumno que no supiera del beso caótico que se habían dado, no tardando el nombre de Kagome empezó hacerse popular y muchos fueron los curiosos quienes se acercaron a verla de cerca confirmando que efectivamente era la mujer más hermosa de toda la universidad inclusive de todo el plantel ya que este también contaba con una preparatoria. Pero ahora mismo dentro del aula ante las miradas capciosas de sus compañeros Kagome intentaba definir lo que sentía por Bankotsu; si, admitía que le gustaba y reconocía que la atracción hacia el moreno incluso mayor que la de Inuyasha pero ¿hasta dónde sería capaz de avanzar con Bankotsu?; la campana tocó, anunciando el receso y justamente antes de que saliera recordó el consejo de su ahora amiga ignóralo si él también lo hace así que tomó sus cosas y caminó hasta la cafetería sin buscarlo, al contrario había elegido una mesa para sentarse y revisar su teléfono, eso era mejor opción que poner cara de tonta, porque si había optado por un cambio radical y llevar acabo lo que había planeado con Sango, era hora de tomarse las cosas enserio.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-¿No vas a buscarla? -le preguntó Renkotsu al verla sentada un par de mesas cerca de la suya.

-Solo fue un beso, que no se ilusione -respondió el moreno sin verla.

-Pues yo si voy a saludarla -opinó Jakotsu tomando su bandeja de comida -me encanta su look rebelde.

Y la afeminada figura se Jakotsu invadió la mesa de la solitaria Kagome quien al principio se había sorprendido pero ahora parecía reír con él.

-¿Qué planeas hermano? Pensé que te la querías coger

-Y lo quiero -contestó mirándola reír junto a su afeminado hermano -Pero ¿Cuándo he necesitado el título de novio para cogerme a una mujer?

-Debes de tener cuidado -advirtió su hermano, el moreno lo vio con recelo -esa es una Higurashi, tiene cerebro, no es como las demás que has tenido, podrías…

-¿Enamorarme? -dijo con sarcasmo -ella solo es parte de mi plan…

-No vayas hacer algo de lo que te arrepientas después.

-Él que no paraba de joder con que era una estupidez ahora está replicando en que no es buena idea ¿Qué te pasa Renkotsu? Voy a empezar a creer que lo que dice Jakotsu de ti es cierto.

-No seas baboso –replico su hermano con el semblante serio –es para que te pongas a pensar, en la vida siempre hay una vieja con la cual te enculas, por la que venderías tu alma al demonio; ese tipo de vieja que te hace perder la cordura –Bankotsu achico los ojos al escucharlo –eso a lo que le has estado huyendo estos años y se llama amor podrías encontrarlo en la Higurashi.

-No digas mamadas, cabrón.

-Yo te dije que eran mamadas pero el verte besarla ese día en la discoteca –Bankotsu frunció el ceño, su hermano entiendo el lenguaje y opto por reservase sus comentarios –de verdad que debes de tener cuidado hermano.

-No hay nada de que deba cuidarme –giro su atención nuevamente a la muchacha –no puedo darme ese lujo.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

El receso terminó, regresaron a sus aulas y cuando la campana de la salida tocó, no volvió a ver al moreno de ojos azules el resto del día pero había quedado con Jakotsu en salir de compras, ahora solo faltaba confrontar al más importante: Inuyasha ¿Qué diría él cuando la viera? Suspiro hondo antes de subirse al taxi.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Se le hizo verdaderamente extraño ver todas las sudaderas que Kagome usaba encima de su cama, se rascó la cabeza aún desconcertado, caminó hasta la cocina con el teléfono en mano y estaba a punto de llamarle cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse; se giró y lo que vio hizo que se quedara con la boca abierta: Con un top blanco mostrando la perfecta redondez de esos grandes pechos, (y erectos porque podía notarse desde lejos que no usaba sujetador) una falda azul en forma de tubo que le daba por arriba de la rodilla mostrando esos torneados muslos y ¿en tacones? Y ¿maquillada y peinada? Las puntas azul electrico fueron lo que le dieron un aire aún más rebelde ¿Quién era esa mujer y que había hecho con su amiga?

-¡Ah! Hola Inuyasha –Kagome lo paso de largo, sin verlo si quiera, con una cara de pereza, mientras él con los ojos y la boca bien abierta la vio desfilar hasta su cuarto y por primera vez pudo admirar el gran trasero de su amiga ¿Cómo había ignorado tan proporcional cuerpo? –Regreso tarde –le dijo al regresar con un bolso pequeño ¿bolso? ¿Era enserio? Quiso preguntarle, quiso detenerla pero la estela de su nuevo perfume lo dejo confundido porque para cuando se dio cuenta la hermosa mujer había cerrado la puerta de su habitación ¿pero qué mierda había pasado en su ausencia? Y lo más curioso ¿A dónde iba o con quién?

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Nunca pensó que comprar acompañada sería más divertido que ir sola, Jakotsu en más de una ocasión le había hecho reír al mostrarle aquellos conjuntos muy reveladores, prendas de todo tipo que Kagome compraba por la expresa petición de su nuevo asesor de imagen.

-Esto te quedara divino –le dijo mostrando un ligero negro junto con un vestido negro en esstraple que era claramente corto, Kagome volvió a reír –querida, tienes que hacer uso de esas buenas tetas y ese jamón que te cargas, cuando seas vieja te arrepentirás de no haberlo hecho.

-Tú mandas –y le dio la tarjeta a la cajera quien gustosa volvió a pasarla por la máquina –pero… ¿Cuándo se supone que voy a usar todo esto? –Jakotsu puso las manos en jarra.

-Pues en todo momento, en la escuela, al salir de tus clases de gimnasia, en la universidad no hay un protocolo para vestirse hasta que nos entreguen el uniforme, así que puedes hacer uso de un conjunto diferente por día –Kagome tomaba el nuevo paquete de bolsas que había adquirido mientras escuchaba a su nuevo amigo gay hablar –este viernes por ejemplo.

-¿Qué hay del viernes?

-Mis hermanos y yo saldremos a un antro muy bueno que acaban de abrir ¿quieres ir? –Kagome medito unos momentos la propuesta de Jakotsu. Nunca en su vida había pisado un lugar así.

-¿No crees que a tus hermanos les incomode que vaya? –pero este sonriente negaba.

-Le gustas a Banky –la azabache intento desviar el rojo de su cara pero él lo había notado –y todo indica que a ti también te gusta. Después de todo se han besado varias veces.

-Algo que muy seguramente es cotidiano en él –repuso mirando fijamente al frente –además solo fueron un par de besos.

-Hay algo que quiero preguntarte –el andar de ambos se detuvo.

-Lo que quieras…

-¿Eres virgen?

Un zumbido en su cabeza perforo su cerebro, resonando las alarmas de alerta en su interior, no pudo evitar ponerse sumamente roja e intentar desviar los ojos negros del muchacho afeminado.

-No, claro que no –contesto apresuradamente pero sin darle la cara a un Jakotsu dudoso.

-¿Enserio? Porque yo…

-¡Jakotsu! –el llamado hizo voltear las dos caras de los nuevos amigos.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

¡Once! Once de la noche y Kagome no llegaba, se había negado en llamarle al teléfono, se tuvo que contener más de una vez cuando se percató que ya marcaba sus números, tan desesperado se sentía que no le presto mucha atención al mensaje de texto de Kikyou, disculpándose de no poder verlo hoy por compromisos familiares y la mirada verde del maldito gato que lo veía caminar de un lado a otro por la sala empezaba a fastidiarlo.

-¿Qué me vez? –se había detenido justo al frente de Buyo -¿Te gusto o qué? –se acercó más con la intención de intimidarlo sin esperarse el repentino arañazo que le planto en la nariz -¡KYAAAAA! –grito a la vez que se llevaba las manos a la cara -¡MALDITO! ¡JURO QUE…!

El sonido de su celular hizo que su furia fuera desviada, era Kikyou.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Inuyasha necesito que vengas a mi departamento –su voz sonada claramente desesperada.

-Dijiste que tenías un compromiso familiar –le dijo recordando su mensaje.

-Mentí, necesito que vengas por favor, es urgente.

-Voy para allá –y más le valía que le diera una buena explicación.

Salió de ahí casi tan veloz como un rayo.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Usar el pretexto de ir a buscar a su hermano por un asunto familiar fue el perfecto para encontrarse con ella nuevamente, la vio caminar a lo lejos junto con Jakotsu parecían hablar, acelero el paso y en eso su maldito teléfono comenzó a vibrar en el bolsillo de su pantalón, lo saco y reconoció el nombre, esperaba fuera urgente pues le había dado la clara indicación de que solo por esa razón le llamara.

-¿Qué quieres? –escucho las murmuraciones tan rápido que no presto atención porque su atención estaba en la pelinegra y su hermano –no me interesa, soluciónalo –y corto la llamada caminando más a prisa dispuesto a interrumpir la plática que estaba seguro su maldito hermano arruinaría.

-¡Jakotsu! –le llamo provocando que ambos giraran sus cabezas hacia donde él estaba.

-Banky –le dijo arqueando una ceja.

-Nuestro hermano te busca –evito todo contacto visual con Kagome en todo momento siempre vio a su hermano.

-¿Cuál de todos? Te recuerdo que somos siete.

-Mukotsu, dice que es urgente tu presencia en la junta –el afeminado rolo los ojos en fastidio.

-¿Tan rápido? Pero si apenas acabamos de ir ayer –Bankotsu asevero su rostro y el claro mensaje corporal fue entendido por su hermano –bueno, bueno, iré pero entonces déjame llevar a Kagome a su casa, después de todo fui yo quien la saco.

-¡No es necesario! –se atrevió a interrumpir –tomare un taxi.

-Pero si vas cargadas en bolsas y los taxis no son muy seguros a estas horas –entonces noto como Jakotsu lo veía con saña -¡Ya sé! –exclamo de repente –Que te lleve Banky –se coló por la espalda de su hermano y lo empujo contra Kagome ahora totalmente a grana, él simplemente la vio sin decir ni una sola palabra –anda hermano, se caballeroso.

-No… no es necesario –murmuro ella.

-¡Claro que lo es! Banky te protegerá si pasa algo –miro el reloj de pulsera rosa que llevaba y se rasco la cabeza –me voy, se hace tarde –beso a Kagome en las dos mejillas y salió corriendo dejándolos a ellos dos en medio del centro comercial.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Cuando abrió la puerta del apartamento, se quedó en blanco, con el teléfono en la mano y con la boca abierta.

-¿Kikyou? –le llamo al ver como la mujer se retorcía en la cama y se sujetaba el vientre, eso no era lo impactante sino más bien la laguna de sangre que había a su alrededor.

-Inuyasha…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Admitió que el Ferrari spider negro de Bankotsu la dejo algo sorprendida, nunca pensó que la posición económica de Bankotsu le dieran ese tipo de lujos tan caros pero no dijo nada, ni tampoco quiso preguntar, así que se limitó a regresar con él en el asiento del copiloto en completo silencio, varias veces lo miro de reojo, en definitiva el aire rebelde que propagaba era atrayente, con esos pantalones negros, la camisa purpura y esa chaqueta de cuero negro era todo menos imperceptible pensó que muy probablemente se sorprendía o se sentía atraída porque la mayoría de las veces lo veía con el deportivo de basquetbol y verlo vestido así era por así decirlo: poco común.

Consigue a alguien con quien darle celos ese había sido uno de los muchos consejos de Sango e inmediatamente se imaginó a Bankotsu ¿Por qué él? En primera porque era sumamente atractivo y aún retumba en su cabeza la sonará burla de la que fue objeto, por supuesto que conseguiría a un novio guapo, era obvio que Bankotsu era su primera opción y en segunda porque ya habían pasado varias cosas entre ellos como para permitirse ciertas confianzas, con eso se refería a los contados besos en el pasado; en términos generales: le gustaba.

Pero ahora no sabía porque tenía los nervios de punta, quiso echarle la culpa a la maldita lluvia que se había soltado de repente o a los futuros relámpagos por venir e incluso en saber que Inuyasha estaba ahí arriba, si, tenía que ser una de esas tres cosas.

-¿Es aquí? -le preguntó Bankotsu al detenerse en la puerta blanca con el número 50 marcado en letras doradas.

-Si… -con dificultad sacó la llave de su bolso, la giró lento y espero escuchar algo en el interior pero al abrir la puerta todo estaba completamente oscuro: Inuyasha no estaba.

-Te ayudaré a meter las bolsas -le dijo Bankotsu al recoger cada una de ellas, entrar al departamento y ponerlas en el sofá más cercano –me largo –dijo después.

La lluvia golpeaba fuertemente en las ventanas y de repente la sala se iluminó en blanco por el destello de un potente relámpago que hizo eco después de caer.

-¿Oye que te pasa? -Kagome había corrido hasta él, abrazándolo por el pecho y ahora con un claro sollozo – ¡Hey! ¿Estas llorando? -Pero ella no articuló ninguna palabra porque se aferró aún más en los pliegues de su camisa cuando el segundo rayo cayó.

-Le… le… -tartamudeaba, le costaba hablar -le tengo… pánico a… -otro rayo más atronador que el anterior retumbó haciendo que la muchacha se apretara más contra su pecho y entonces Bankotsu comprendió, ella le temía a los relámpagos.

-Tengo que irme -le dijo sujetándola por los hombros con la intención de alejarla pero ella se aferró más.

-Por favor… -suplicó -quédate conmigo -Bankotsu aflojó sus manos mientras otro relámpago iluminaba el lugar -te lo ruego…

Sus palabras eran sinceras, lo sabía porque ella temblaba como una hoja entre sus brazos, si fuera alguna clase de insinuación él lo habría notado sin embargo el pánico de ella era real, no solo podía verlo sino también sentirlo; la abrazo dejándose guiar por el impulso de su subconsciente y ella se quedó quieta aun temblando cuando la lluvia afuera se convirtió en tormenta, la calentura que sentía por la pelinegra poco a poco muto a un sentimiento protector, la rodeo con sus anchos brazos y se agacho a su oreja.

-Todo estará bien -le dijo con calma -Yo estoy aquí -la muchacha abrió los ojos al escucharlo hablar al mismo tiempo que el bombeo de su corazón se aceleraba, Kagome pudo escucharlo perfecto porque aún seguía muy pegada a él y eso la animo a levantar el rostro, viéndolo directamente a los ojos, no puedo evitar sonrojarse y que su pulso tomara el mismo ritmo que el de él, el siguiente relámpago que cayó le mostró en los ojos de Bankotsu un brillo que nunca había visto antes. Ambos acercaron sus rostros, cerraron los ojos y se besaron con una ternura nunca antes sentida por ambos.

¿En qué momento cambió el ritmo del beso? ¿En qué parte había nacido la pasión? No, no lo sabía, ni tampoco lo pensó, ni se lo preguntó porque ahora Kagome yacía debajo de un Bankotsu que la besaba con intensidad por el cuello, deslizando sus manos por su cintura hasta sus muslos, subiendo poco a poco sus manos por debajo de la apretada tela de la falda, se tensó y quiso reaccionar, detenerse pero el moreno ahora volvía a capturar sus labios, hundiendo su lengua contra la suya, ¡Por Kami! ¿Qué era todo eso que sentía? ¿Por qué era tan fácil caer con ese tipo?

Las grandes manos del ojiazul viajaron a la única tela que cubría sus grandes senos y quitarla de su camino fue mucho más fácil que intentar subir la falda, se separó del beso y sin darle oportunidad de escurrírsele se llevó a la boca uno de sus erectos pezones, el cual lamió y succionó a placer, escuchando un gemido de la muchacha que lo incitó a más, así que con su mano libre volvió a viajar hasta la falda que ahora estaba hasta arriba y con suma habilidad fue introduciéndose en su entre pierna.

-Es… es… -decía Kagome entre jadeos al no ser capaz de controlar las reacciones de su cuerpo -Bank…

El triunfo lo sintió cuando al tocar su tanga la sintió completamente empapada; un nuevo relámpago cayó e iluminó momentáneamente la habitación de Kagome en donde yacían en la cama un Bankotsu a medio vestir entre las piernas de una Kagome que intentaba huir hacia atrás. Sintiéndose satisfecho del seno en su boca capturó el otro, sus grandes tetas en su cara le causaba una maldita erección que a gritos le pedía ser liberada y fue en ese momento en que dejó de frotar la intimidad completamente húmeda para hacer de lado la tanga y comenzar a explorar con un solo dedo que lentamente empezó a introducirse en el sexo de la pelinegra.

-No… no… -logró articular completamente Kagome al tensarse más y echarse hacia atrás, separándose de un Bankotsu desconcertado -lo siento… yo… no puedo…

-¿Qué? -adujo él, ahora intentando bajar la calentura de su cuerpo pues quedaba claro que no iban a llegar a más porque ella intentaba cubrirse inútilmente esos grandes melones con los brazos provocando que se le remarcaran aún más -¿Por qué? -la vio desviar la mirada e incluso pudo ver vergüenza en sus ojos.

-Soy virgen…

Su respuesta lo dejó en blanco, por unos segundos quiso reírse pero por su postura y recordando su antigua forma de vestir le creyó. Así que la sensual mujer era en realidad una niña atrapada en el cuerpo de una Diosa, arqueó una ceja, tomó la camisa del piso y comenzó a vestirse.

-¿Te vas? -su pregunta hizo que detuviera su andar con los botones.

-¿Pretendes que me quede contigo sin hacer nada? -ella se sonrojó aún más de lo que ya estaba -si me quedo podrías perder más que la virginidad. Además no soy un santo como para contenerme con una mujer de tus proporciones –y lo admitía el maldito cuerpo de Kagome era lo más tentador y atrayente que él había conocido.

-Pero… -se volvieron a ver a los ojos -solo hasta que pase la tormenta, por favor.

La ventana iluminaba otra vez la habitación de Kagome haciendo que ella se levantara de su sitio y saltara hasta donde él estaba, abrazándolo sin importar dejar expuestos sus senos desnudos en contra de sus pectorales.

-Por favor…

Esa sin duda sería una maldita prueba de resistencia que no creía tener.

-Solo hasta que pase la tormenta –volvió a pedir Kagome.

Y sin duda se arrepintiera de semejante cortesía.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Si pensaba que no podía a ver un peor día que el de ayer se daría cuenta que estaba muy equivocado pues su tortura apenas empezaba. Lo primero que hizo al llegar a la casa fue caminar hasta la cocina y abrir el refrigerador, tomó el cartón de leche y se lo empinó, dando unos sonoros tragos del líquido y de repente la silueta alta de un hombre caminar por la sala le hizo escupir de golpe toda la leche, escapándose incluso por la nariz y el imbécil se había detenido solo para burlarse de él.

-¿¡Qué haces tú, aquí!? -le preguntó a Bankotsu que terminaba de abrocharse los botones de su camisa.

-¿Tú que crees? -le guiño el ojo y le sonrió de manera ladina, se acercó a Buyo que descansa en sus patas traseras en la barra de la cocina y le acarició con dos dedos desde la cabeza hasta el cuello, el maldito gato cerró los ojos en señal de satisfacción -lindo gato -y sin importarle su furia plasmada en sus ojos, Bankotsu abrió la puerta y se fue.

Tardo segundos en reaccionar, largos segundos donde caminó hasta el pasillo con tremendas zancadas solo para entrar sin tocar en la habitación de Kagome, lo que vio le hizo quedar petrificado en su lugar.

Kagome yacía durmiendo de lado, abrazaba a una almohada, cubierta por una delgada sábana de la parte de arriba y con una pierna apoya en el cojín sin embargo pudo ver perfectamente las marcas rojas en su cuello y clavícula, no puedo evitar cerrar los puños en señal de furia y salirse de ahí con un tremendo azoton de puerta pero Kagome ni aun así despertó, no hasta que la alarma sonó; no se lo hizo extraño no verlo ahí pero por supuesto que se acordaría del gentil gesto del moreno, salió corriendo a la ducha antes de que Inuyasha le ganara el baño y eso, si es que estaba en su habitación porque cuando salió no escuchó nada, farfullo al notar a través del espejo las marcas rojas en su cuello y clavícula pero eso no la detendría, salió del baño silbando, se encerró y seleccionó algo de su nuevo guardarropa: unos jeans, con unos converse negros y una blusa de tirantes color beige que le quedaba como ombliguera, esta vez recogió su cabello en una alta coleta y cambió sus aretes por unas grandes arracadas, delineó sus ojos en negro y con maquillaje oculto los estragos de la noche anterior, sonrió de lado cuando al terminar ya no vio nada de las marcas de Bank, tomó sus cosas y cuando abrió la puerta se topó con el ancho pecho de Inuyasha estorbarle en el paso.

-Inuyasha -le dijo viéndolo a los ojos, parecía ¿molesto? Pero se repitió una y otra vez en su interior las palabras de Sango ignóralo así que haciéndolo de lado lo cruzó como si no estorbara -Me voy a la escuela, puedes hacerte un cereal o… -la mano de Inuyasha capturó su antebrazo y ahí se giró hacia él, obteniendo su completa atención.

-¿Qué hacia Bankotsu aquí? -demandó a saber Inuyasha con una furia palpable en sus ojos, Kagome frunció el ceño y se soltó del agarre de su amigo.

-Que te importa -le respondió a la vez que lo desafiaba -Yo no me meto en tus asuntos personales, tú tampoco te metas en los míos.

-¿Cómo qué, que me importa Kagome? ¡Tú y yo vivimos aquí! ¡No tienes por qué meter a nadie en este maldito lugar! -Kagome apretaba los puños al escucharlo mientras su nivel de cólera subía -¿¡Y que mierdas haces con él!? -la miró de arriba abajo -¿¡Por eso cambiaste tu forma de vestir!? ¿¡Por él!? ¡No mames Kagome, dime con quién andas y te diré quien eres! ¿¡Ahora andas con vagabundos rebeldes de dudosa procedencia!? ¡Eres una…! -la palabrota que iba a soltarle a su amiga había sido detenida por un severo golpe en su mejilla que le hizo ladear su cabeza de lado, se llevó la mano justamente en el lugar que ahora no solo ardía sino también estaba teñido en rojo, entonces miró a su amiga quien tenía los ojos aguados y con un claro tinte de coraje en sus bonitas facciones.

-¡PERO TÚ SI PUEDES METER A TUS PROSTITUTAS AQUÍ! ¿NO? ¡PERO LA PENDEJA DE KAGOME HIGURASHI SI DEBE DE SEGUIR LAS REGLAS POR QUE EL PERFECTO TAISHO NO PUEDE CONSEGUIR UN PUTO HOTEL! -Inuyasha se quedó mudo -¡YO, LA ESTÚPIDA INFANTIL SI DEBE DE PERDONARTE CADA VEZ QUE SE TE OCURRE CAGARLA! ¡YO SI DEBO DE PERDONARTE ANDAR HABLANDO A ESPALDAS DE MÍ CON TU NOVIECLLA! ¡BURLÁNDOTE DE LA QUE SUPUESTAMENTE ES TU AMIGA! -las lágrimas brotaron de sus bonitos ojos y eso le provocó un vuelco en el corazón -¡ESCUCHE TODO LO QUE LE DIJISTE DE MI INUYASHA! -él abrió mucho los ojos -¿¡Y SABES QUE!? ¡YO SI TENGO LOS OVARIOS PARA DECIRTE LAS COSAS DE FRENTE! –a pesar de ser de baja estatura daba miedo; levantó su dedo y comenzó a empujarlo contra su pecho creando un pequeño hundimiento en su camisa; jamás la había visto así —¡ERES UN IMBÉCIL DE PRIMERA QUE SE DEJA EMPINAR POR EL PRIMER CULO POSTIZO QUE SE LE OFRECE, QUE NI SIQUIERA CONSIDERA A LAS PERSONAS A SU ALREDEDOR! ¡Y SI, ANDO CON BANKOTSU! ¡Y SÍ, ME COGIÓ AYER! -Inuyasha se quedaba más pasmado ante cada palabra -¡FUE LO MEJOR QUE ESTÁ NIÑA PUDO CONSEGUIR! ¿¡Y SABES QUE!? ¡ME ENCANTA PORQUE A DIFERENCIA DE TI BANKOTSU SI TIENE LOS HUEVOS PARA DECIR LAS COSAS DE FRENTE! -Está vez Kagome fue la que lo vio de arriba abajo -¿¡CON QUE AUTORIDAD VIENES A RECLAMARME!? ¿AMIGOS? ¡NO, INUYASHA YO NO PUEDO SER AMIGA DE UN PENDEJO COMO TÚ…! ¡AHORA ME PREGUNTO PORQUE PUTAS TE AMO TANTO! -y tarde fue al querer moderarse porque estaba tan enojada que lo último se le salió sin quererlo.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? -preguntó Inuyasha aún impactado por todo lo que había escuchado.

-Me voy a la escuela… -se acomodó la mochila en su hombro y salió corriendo de aquel antes de ser cuestionada o interrogada pero Inuyasha no iba a dejar las cosas así, no, esta vez quería una explicación de lo último que ella había dicho, así que la siguió, la vio bajar las escaleras dos plantas abajo y eso lo obligo a bajar los escalones de dos en dos; la detendría.

Y ahora corría por no ser atrapada por el baboso se su amigo que le seguía le pisaba los talones, rogo en su interior encontrar un maldito taxi en la salida ¡Por Kami que no quería hablar con él! y cuando salió del edificio se encontró con algo mucho mejor que un taxi, definitivamente ese era su día de suerte. En una motocicleta ecosse titanium xx, con unos lentes negros, pantalones de mezclilla, una camisa verde y esa chamarra de cuero negro, un Bankotsu la esperaba con casco en mano, sonrió de lado al verla y Kagome le respondió de la misma forma, su medio desapareció en el primer contacto que hubo entre ambos.

-¿Te llevo? –le pregunto; Kagome se acercó a él, tomo el casco y sin dudarlo se lo puso para después subirse en la parte trasera de la moto, enrollando sus manos alrededor de las abdominales del moreno que sonriente acelero justo en el momento en que Inuyasha salía del edificio.

-¡KAGOME! –grito Inuyasha eufórico pero esos dos ya llevaban una buena distancia prudente, era imposible alcanzarlos, al menos que…


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

 **EL QUE PERSEVERA, ALCANZA.**

¿Y porque no? se preguntó al llegar a su casa y meterse a dar un buen baño de agua fría, esa niña (porque ahora que conocía su secreto no le podía decir de otra forma) lo había dejado demasiado caliente y el que se quedara dormida en su regazo mientras él la observaba a plenitud solo le dio tiempo para considerar las opciones que ahora haría realidad; nunca le había gustado la idea de meterse con una virgen por dos razones: una, totalmente inexpertas en la materia y dos, era seguro que se volverían aprensivas después del encuentro, algo que no estaba dispuesto a tolerar, era por eso que siempre prefería a una mujer con experiencia en la cama, una que no fuera aprensiva y le valiera madre ser despachada después, no obstante aquellas dos bases, las que fueron pilares de su vida sexual por mucho tiempo ahora eran derribados por ella, se había obsesionado con la idea de ser él quien la convirtiera en una mujer, de ser el primero que marcara su vida y de ser él a quien recordara toda su vida; después de todo el primer hombre de una mujer era el elegido para vivir en su memoria toda la vida. Fue por aquella razón que considero darle un título que nunca antes había dado a ninguna mujer y claro que estaba dispuesto, lo valía; en cuanto salió del baño y se cambió tomo su moto en la búsqueda de su nueva adquisición, espero paciente a que saliera, algo que jamás había hecho por una mujer y le sonrió al verla llegar completamente agitada, suponía ya la causa pues él mismo se había encargado de sembrar la semilla de la discordia entre ambos y como no era de esos que cuestionaba simplemente le dio algo a Inuyasha con que torturarlo el resto del día. Se subió por detrás de él, enrollo sus brazos a su cuerpo y se estremeció al sentir sus grandes senos apretados contra su espalda, volvió a sonreír y arranco dejando a un Inuyasha saliendo del edificio, vociferando el nombre de la muchacha que viajaba ahora con él.

-¿A dónde vamos? –le escucho preguntarle cerca de su oreja, obviamente se había dado cuenta del desvió de camino, el moreno rio de lado.

-Ya lo veras –acelero el motor de la moto y se arrancó con más velocidad.

XOXOX

Llego a la escuela haciendo rechinar las llantas de su mustang, le valió un reverendo cacahuate que muchos pares de ojos se fijaran en lo mal estacionado del coche porque ahora mismo se encaminaba con fuerza hasta el salón de Kagome, su furia incremento cuando no la encontró entre el grupo de alumnos en el salón, se giró en búsqueda de la melena negra con rosa, tenía que estar ahí, ella jamás, nunca en su vida había faltado a una sola clase.

-Si buscas a BanKag no la vas a encontrar aquí –la voz del maldito afeminado solo incendio su interior.

-¿¡Quién!? –era obvio que no había entendido el término que uso Jakotsu quien con burla reía cada vez más.

-¡Ash! ¿Qué no lo sabes? –le dijo moviendo sus manos exageradamente cerca de su rostro quien rolo los ojos al ver en Inuyasha su confusión –me refiero a Banky y a Kagome –Inuyasha entrecerró los ojos –es su nuevo apodo, obvio de pareja, tonto…

-¿De pareja? –y si creía o tenía esperanza de que Kagome le hubiese mentido en alguna de las tantas cosas que le dijo en la mañana ahora mismo veía que no era así.

-Son novios, tontuelo –declaro Jakotsu con una amplia sonrisa -¡Banky al fin tiene novia! ¿¡Puedes creerlo!? –le decía con emoción al mismo tiempo que se retorcía en su lugar -¡Y ha elegido a la más desarrollada de toda la ciudad! –puso sus manos en el pecho haciendo referencia a unas grandes tetas y después en su trasero figurando a una gran retaguardia -¡Kami! Hasta yo consideraría regresar al equipo con por esas tetas y ese culo…

-Óyeme tú... –definitivo no le gustaban los nuevos conceptos que se usaban para referirse a su amiga..

-¿Qué? –le adujo Jakotsu –la verdad fuiste el único pendejo que no se dio de lo que tenía…

-¿Dónde están? –le había tomado por los pliegues del cuello de su camisa floreada -¡Responde!

-Pues… -Jakotsu puso una cara que le dio asco y toco suavemente la mano con la que la tenía sujeto –si medas un rico besito probablemente considere en revelarte su ubicación secreta… -Inuyasha lo soltó en un acto de reflejo como si se hubiese quemado la mano.

-¡ugh! No sé porque pierdo mi tiempo contigo… -los ojos brillantes de Jakotsu destellaron.

-¡Señor Taisho! –ahora un profesor se encaminaba hacia ellos -¿Qué pasa aquí? –pregunto una vez que se acercó a ellos dos y los miraba con curiosidad -¿Señor Yöhei, tiene algo que decir?

-No, no… nada lindura –el maestro puso cara de asco también –es solo un mal entendido ¿verdad primor? –Inuyasha no tuvo más remedio que asentir.

-Vayan a sus salones, ya no es hora para estar en los pasillos.

XOXOXO

Entro casi con miedo, sujetándose lo más que podía del frondoso brazo de Bankotsu, mirando a todas partes a la gran cantidad de gente que había ¿tan temprano y ya había gente en ese lugar? Se sintió casi aliviada cuando llegaron a la playa, no podía creer que Bankotsu la llevara a un lugar en donde el agua se veía casi de color turquesa pero obviamente había pensado demasiado rápido en el dudoso romanticismo del moreno porque sus pasos se desviaron a una gran palapa, con luces neón afuera del local y recitando el nombre de _"SEXO EN LA PLAYA"_ al principio lo creyó una pésima broma pero cuando Bankotsu la tomo de la mano y prácticamente la arrastro hasta ese lugar sabía perfecto que no bromeaba y ahora caminaban entre las mesas de ese lugar repleto de gente, que por lo visto Bankotsu era muy popular en aquel lugar porque las personas en las mesas y meseros lo saludaban con mucha confianza, inclusive el barman quien le había guiñado un ojo al notarla caminar por detrás del él; Bankotsu se acercó a la barra y le hizo una señal de que se sentara en uno de los banquillos junto a él.

-¿Qué te voy a dar Yöhei? –quiso saber el barman que lucía una calva completa y muchos tatuajes en sus brazos.

-Dos cervezas.

-Pero yo nunca he tomado cerveza –replico Kagome al escucharlos.

-Remediaremos eso ahora –contesto Bankotsu haciéndole la señal a barman sonriente, casi burlón.

No replico mucho porque había algo que había llamado su atención, el nombre por el que fue llamado Bankotsu… Yöhei estaba segura de a verlo escuchando antes pero no sabía en donde, sus indagaciones terminaron cuando el barman coloco dos botellas marrones en la barra, las destapó para ambos y se alejó, Bankotsu tomo una y se la tendió a ella quien la tomo con desconfianza.

-Si no la pruebas no podrás saber si te gusta –le dijo para después darle un trago a su botella; Kagome parpadeo varias veces, mirando como por la garganta del moreno pasaba el líquido, miro su botella y lo emito, dando un pequeño sorbo -¿y bien? ¿Te gusto?

Kagome asintió cuando el sabor ligeramente alcalizado paso por su garganta, en realidad no sabía nada mal como ella había pensado.

-¿Y porque venimos a este lugar? –Bankotsu volvió a tomar otro trago, ella lo imitó.

-Tenía sed –respondió sin verla, Kagome frunció el ceño.

-¿Venimos aquí porque tenías sed? –él rio de lado –a ver, a ver… ¿me estás diciendo que perdí un día de clases, solo por una cerveza?

-Relájate, es solo un día, además… -dejo la botella en la barra y se inclinó hacia Kagome tenía una perfecta visión de esos ricos melones, la muy cabrona seguía sin ponerse sujetador ¿Qué planeaba? ¿Volverlo loco con ese par? –te traje aquí por una razón.

-¿Cuál?

Se acercó a ella, rodeando su cintura con un brazo derecho y gritando de victoria en su interior al sentirla erizarse.

-Bankotsu –susurro ella al ver claramente su cara muy pegada a la de ella.

-¿Sabes? –inquiero el moreno a la vez que le quitaba un mechón de cabello y lo colocaba detrás de su oreja –me encanta como suena mi nombre con tu voz –tomo sus labios sin previo aviso, los pellizco y los relamió a su voluntad, se embriago con el sabor de la cerveza en sus labios y se separó de ella cuando otra vez una peligrosa erección amenazaba con brotar –sal conmigo –le dijo de repente provocando que sus bonitos ojos se abrieran de par en par –seamos, eso que llaman novios.

XOXOXO

-¡PUTA MADRE! –vocifero al escuchar el tono del buzón en su celular.

Enojado era poco, emputadisimo era la palabra correcta ¿de cuándo haca se le dificultaba mantener contacto con Kagome? Media noche y ella no había llegado al departamento y eso no era todo, aun no procesaba del todo ese cambio en radical en ella, mucho menos su supuesta relación con Bankotsu, de todos los malditos hombres de la universidad ¿Por qué él? y de repente noto que lo que tenía en verdad eran celos ¿él? ¿Celos? ¿De Kagome? Se masajeo las cienes con violencia, aspiro con fuerza e intento relajarse y poner en orden cada una de las emociones que en ese momento sentía y entonces se dio cuenta que ni siquiera en Kikyou había pensado en todo el santo día ¿de verdad Kagome lo había impactado tanto? ¿O acaso era culpabilidad lo que sentía? En ese momento su celular sonó, abrió el mensaje y supo que no podía quedarse en la casa hasta el regreso de su amiga. Bajo las escaleras, releyendo una y otra vez el mensaje, olvido que había metido las cuatro con Kikyou y tenía que estar al pendiente de ella pero su atención se desvió del teléfono cuando al salir se encontró con la pelinegra de puntas azules besar apasionadamente al hombre que estaba encima de una moto, rodeándole los brazos en su cintura y ella alrededor del cuello; el coraje que había logrado contener hacia unos momentos se le volvió a subir a la cabeza como un volcán en erupción. Dejo resbalar el teléfono celular, dio grandes zancadas hacia esos dos y estiro su mano hasta el hombro de Kagome y tiro de ella tan fuerte que la obligo a separarse del moreno que ahora lo veía con el ceño fruncido.

-¡ALEJATE DE ELLA! –ordeno con fuerza y levanto el puño con tanta rapidez que le encesto un fuerte golpe en la mejilla, Bankotsu que cayó de lado por el impacto.

-¡Inuyasha! –exclamo ella por detrás, sujetándolo del brazo, instándolo detener -¿¡Que estas loco!? ¿¡Qué te pasa!? –pero Bankotsu se había levantado ya, limpiándose el pequeño hilo de sangre de su boca y por primera vez Kagome tuvo mucho miedo, miedo al ver a esos dos verse con odio puro.

-Esta me la pagas… -murmuro Bankotsu quitándose la chaqueta, arrojándola al pavimento y alzando los puños en alto, Inuyasha lo imitó, zafándose de una Kagome alterada.

-¡Ella es mía! –grito Inuyasha a vivo pulmón haciendo reír de lado al otro -¡Es mi futura esposa! –y lanzo otro puñetazo que fue esquivado ágilmente por Bankotsu y aprovechado para encestarle un golpe certero en el estómago que lo hizo tambalear hacia atrás.

-¡No! ¡Alto! ¡No peleen! –Kagome intentaba meterse entre ambos pero fue empujada por Inuyasha hacia atrás nuevamente cuando pudo incorporarse.

-¿Tú esposa? –adujo Bankotsu burlonamente –no me hagas reír, ni siquiera la conoces tanto como yo –eso lo dijo con una sonrisa ladina que Inuyasha detesto con toda su alma porque sabía que se refiera a la vez que él salía de su habitación.

El cuerpo de Inuyasha se abalanzo en contra de él, Bankotsu lo detuvo abrazándolo por el vientre y corriendo hacia atrás, cayendo ambos al pavimento, Kagome soltó un grito de terror cuando Bankotsu alzo el puño para encestarle otro golpe en el rostro.

-¿¡Qué demonios está pasando aquí!? –la figura alta de Miroku se había hecho presente, obligando a esos dos detenerse y separarse, Inuyasha escupió sangre y Bankotsu se acomodó las ropas desarregladas, mientras que Kagome se frotaba fuertemente la cara con sus manos.

-Nada –contesto secamente Bankotsu, él sabía del trato del alquiler y sabía perfecto que no era tiempo de separar a esos dos –un mal entendido ¿verdad Inuyasha?

E Inuyasha tampoco quiso comprometerse más de lo que ya estaban las cosas, así que esta vez regresándole la osadía al otro, sonrió de lado, se acercó a una Kagome temblorosa y la abrazo por la cintura, Bankotsu apretó los puños y la mandíbula al notar el tacto.

-Sí, un error, nada de qué preocuparse –sintió resbalar la cintura de la chica pero sus dedos se aferraron a su piel, impidiéndole moverse mucho.

-¿Kagome? –le llamo Sango que salía y miraba perpleja a los tres hombres -¿Qué pasa?

-Eso quisiera, yo saber –replico Miroku con el ceño fruncido –estos dos estaban peleando en plena banqueta.

-Es solo un mal entendido –dijo Kagome nerviosa.

Los ojos azules de Kagome se posaron con amargura en los castaños de Sango, intentando decirle con una sola mirada que era lo que estaba pasando, su amiga parpadeo varias veces antes de comprender al ver a los dos muchachos magullados, uno de ellos mirando con rabia el tacto del otro en su amiga.

-Vamos Miroku… no seas tan pesado, si ella dice que es un mal entendido lo es –Miroku se volteó a ver a su mujer desconcertado y ella le respondió viéndolo de la manera más tierna posible, si, Sango sabía cómo contener a su marido.

-Bien pero no quiero volver a ver otra escenita enfrente de mi edificio, quedan advertidos –una última mirada fugaz a los dos muchachos.

-Kagome… ¿podríamos hablar a solas? –Kagome quiso dar un paso al frente pero Inuyasha la detuvo.

-Será otro día –se apresuró a decir Inuyasha antes de que su amiga abriera la boca –mi mujer –esto lo dijo arrastrando las letras –y yo, tenemos cosas de que hablar –las cejas de Kagome se juntaron al voltear a verlo.

-Insisto –repito Sango.

-Amor, deja que resuelvan sus problemas de pareja –comenzó a decir Miroku –además es demasiado noche para que Ustedes dos hablen de quien sabe qué asunto.

-Nos vemos en la escuela –musitó Bankotsu, tomando su chaqueta del suelo y después trepándose en la moto; era más que obvio que lo que dijo era para Kagome. Acelero con fuerza y se alejó de ahí lo más rápido posible.

Inuyasha tomo del brazo a Kagome y la jalo hasta las escaleras, Sango y Kagome se vieron con un ligero pesar entre ellas.

XOXOXO

Los ojos de Bankotsu no eran azul cielo como los de ella, más bien se asemejaban a dos perfectos zafiros, grandes y brillantes, admitía: le gustaba y por si fuera poco le atraía bastante, no como el tipo de atracción hacia Inuyasha que era cálida, tierna y sensible sino más bien aquella que era cargada en deseo, pasión e incluso lujuria, sí, en definitivo esa era la sensación que el moreno de larga trenza, cabellos negros y corpulento cuerpo provocaba en su interior sin embargo no era tonta, el que se hubiera vestido como una no significaba que lo era, porque Bankotsu no había considerado un pequeño error en su trazado plan; Kagome era astuta y por supuesto que durante todos los años de amistad con Inuyasha había aprendido lo que era tratar con un verdadero cabrón mujeriego, ella sabía perfectamente que estaba jugando ¿Por qué? Tenía algunas pistas, la primera su amigo: Inuyasha se había puesto tan colérico ante la idea de que ambos salían que la hizo sospechar, aunando que sabía su nombre incluso antes de que ella se lo mencionara, lo que la llevo a intuir que esos dos traían deudas pendientes, segunda: Bankotsu al igual que Inuyasha nunca habían tenido una novia el rotulo que ostentaba las pasajeras de sus camas más bien era acompañante de corto plazo, reemplazable así que por esas dos razones era más que seguro que Bankotsu la quería para otra cosa, suponía algún tipo de venganza, así que cuando escucho la sugerencia de novios no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado ¿él de verdad pensaba que caería en su juego? En primer lugar había dejar algo claro, ella seguía enamorada de Inuyasha pero se sentía altamente atraída por el moreno sin vergüenza, en segundo lugar todo esto lo hacía por su plan, y por un segundo recordó las palabras de Sango cuando le había terminado de contar lo que escucho entre él y Kikyou.

oooo

 _-Es un imbécil –la escucho decir –la verdad no se merece que lo quieras tanto._

 _-Pero yo le voy a demostrar todo lo contrario –Sango quien le colocaba el papel aluminio en algunos mechones de su cabello se limitó a verla a través del espejo con una ceja arqueada –Haré exactamente todo aquello de lo que Inuyasha dijo que no sería capaz. Voy a enseñarle que tan sensual y rebelde puedo ser, que no soy esa niña que él piensa que soy y que puedo conseguir al hombre que yo quiera._

 _-Sé muy bien que todo esto me lo dices porque estas enojada con él pero si de verdad quieres que Inuyasha se interese por ti, sigue mi consejo: sal con otro chico, de preferencia alguien de su mismo nivel, Inuyasha es guapo pero no el único y cuando lo vea contigo se pondrá a irradiar en furia, comenzara hacerte escenas de celos, te exigirá explicaciones que no debes de darle, te hará temblar, probablemente hasta llorar pero mantente firme Kagome, porque donde flaquees en tus decisiones podrías ponérsela fácil a Inuyasha, recuerda: mientras más inalcanzable seas para un hombre más se aferrara a la idea de tenerte –Kagome asintió con la cabeza -¿Tienes algún prospecto de hombre?_

 _-Sí, uno –dijo recordando al moreno que ahora invadía la mayoría de sus pensamientos –es igual de mujeriego que Inuyasha, esas ínfulas de macho dominante, aparentando tener el control de la situación siempre y con ese porte que..._

 _-Te gusta –afirmo de repente._

 _-¿Qué? –se sonrojo –no, claro que no… él… él es un baboso que… -pero Sango ahora extendía su risa en toda su cara –bien, si me gusta un poco –admitirlo era mejor que negarlo._

 _-¿Es guapo?_

 _Kagome se lo imagino unos segundos en su mente._

 _-Sí, bastante._

 _-¿No tienes miedo en enamorarlo y después botarlo para quedarte con Inuyasha? –Kagome medito unos largos minutos la pregunta de su amiga, no se había puesto a pensar en eso aunque de verdad dudaba que Bankotsu tuviera sentimientos._

 _-Es igual que Inuyasha, son del tipo de hombres que no se enamora jamás, así que no me preocupa eso, después de todo supongo que tendrá con que sustituirme después._

 _-¿Y si te enamoras tú?_

 _-Eso jamás –respondió ella firme –yo estoy enamora de Inuyasha –mentira le respondió la parte más alejada de su subconsciente._

 _oooo_

Regreso a la realidad, noto la seriedad de Bankotsu al no recibir respuesta a su ofrecimiento, entonces con una sonrisa y regresando la cortesía del beso, le confirmo su propuesta, sería su chica, su novia, con él se convertiría en todo aquello que Inuyasha quería en ella, dejaría que Bankotsu la corrompiera, que la convirtiera en esa mujer que tanto deseaba Inuyasha; esa era su único propósito aunque también: dejar de ser una niña, era una de las cosas que estaba en su larga lista, si bien antes pensaba guardarse hasta el matrimonio se había dado cuenta que eso valdría sobrando cuando en realidad lo que Inuyasha quería era una mujer de verdad.

-No hay vuelta atrás –le dijo Bankotsu al separarse del beso.

-¡BANKY! –Jakotsu entraba con la mano alzada junto con un hombre algo, corpulento y calvo, les tres se vieron con cierto destello en sus ojos -¡KAG!

Llego hasta ellos, rodeándolos en un abrazo antes de que Bankotsu pudiera separarse, y metió su cabeza entre ellos. 

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –indago su hermano algo incómodo.

-Pues nos salimos de la escuela para estar con Ustedes y celebrar –su atención se giró hacia Kagome –Por Kami, que guapa te vez Kag, ahora sé porque Inuyasha te andaba buscando como loco en la universidad –Kagome se giró a verlo con desconcierto.

-¿Cómo dices? –ella y Bankotsu se separaron del abrazo de Jakotsu.

-Lo que escuchas, llego a buscar a tu salón y hasta el muy grosero me jaloneo para que le revelara en donde estaban –el moreno, su ahora novio, tomo la cerveza a un lado y se la bebió sin verlos mientras que Kagome abría la boca –descuida, no le dije nada pero ahora díganme…

-Jakotsu… -amenazo el calvo a un lado de Bankotsu que ahora pedía también algo de beber –deja de molestar.

-¡Ash! Yo solo quiero saber si ya andan los dos –Kagome se puso a grana –ya he comenzado a propagar su nuevo apodo y no quisiera que…

-¿Cuál apodo? –pregunto el moreno con un tono de fastidio.

-Bankag –respondió con una amplia sonrisa –¡Son la pareja del momento! –exclamo entusiasmado, Renkotsu hizo una fea mueca y rolo los ojos –Una Higurashi y un Yöhei juntos… -entonces la mirada asesina de los otros dos hermanos hicieron callarlo súbitamente.

-Yöhei… -repitió Kagome –Corporación Industrial Yöhei –su cerebro se ilumino al recordar ese apellido -¡Claro! Ustedes son los siete hermanos de la cooperación más famosa de todo Japón, han acaparado el mercado industrial con sus renovaciones en tecnología y…

-Sí, sí… ya sé que hace mi empresa –interrumpió Bankotsu sin dejar de ver a Jakotsu –y no estoy de humor para hablar cosas del trabajo en este lugar.

-No te enojes Banky –opino Jakotsu -¡Mejor vamos a celebrar! ¡Oye tú! –el barman desde la otra esquina alzo la cabeza -¡Unos Cosmopolitan para todos nosotros! –el hombre arrugo la frente sintiéndose ofendido.

-¡Cierra el hocico Jakotsu, todos van a pensar que somos igual de raros que tú!

-¡Hay! No seas grosero Renky –Kagome reía, era la primera vez que se divertía, la primera vez que se sentía parte de un grupo.

-Yo si voy a querer el Cosmopolitan –dijo riéndose, iluminando la cara de Jakotsu pero haciendo que su novio ahora entrecerrara sus ojos –dije que nunca había tomado cerveza pero nunca dije que no había probado alcohol.

-¡Por fin! ¡Alguien que me entiende! –repuso un muy contento Jakotsu -¡Dos para la chica de mi hermano mayor y otro para su hermano favorito! –los otros dos hermanos rolaron los ojos.

Definitivamente estar con ellos era ameno, Jakotsu se la pasó diciendo varias tonterías que a ella la hicieron reír, mientras que los otros dos platicaban de cosas que no pudo escuchar por estar atenta a lo que Jaky le decía, porque con unas cuantas copas de más se había atrevido a llamarlo así, cosa que a Jakotsu le hizo en gracia, y realizado porque era la primera vez que alguien le ponía un apodo tierno, según él. Ya casi para el anochecer y con varias risas de más, Bankotsu le dijo que era hora de irse pero la música empezó a resonar a todo volumen e incitada por el ritmo jalo a su novio hasta el espacio dedicado a bailar, enrollo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y comenzó a mover las caderas de un lado a otro, lo vio reír de lado y sintió sujetar sus anchas caderas con sus manos permitiéndole tener el control de sus movimientos. Bankotsu se limitó a quedarse quieto mientras Kagome se replegaba mas a su pecho, oprimiendo más y más sus senos contra su pecho ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Excitarlo en ese lugar? No puedo evitar que sus manos se aferraran con fuerza a sus caderas pegando el abdomen de ella contra la pelvis de él, quiso detenerla pero en ese momento Kagome se dio la media vuelta, sujetando las manos de él y enrollándolas alrededor de su cintura mientras que con su gran trasero aprisionaba ahora esa parte que comenzaba a despertar, no puedo evitar agacharse a la altura de cuello.

-¿Qué pretendes? –le preguntó en la oportunidad en que ella en el vaivén de sus movimientos –ya te dije que no soy un santo…

-No pretendo que lo seas –le respondió ladinamente.

-Hora de irnos –sentencio a la vez que detenía sus movimientos y la jalaba fuera de la pista.

El recorrió a su casa transcurrió en silencio, sí, quería tenerla en su cama pero no en ese estado, nunca le había gustado poseer el cuerpo de una mujer ebria y quedaba claro que ella lo estaba ahora; se detuvieron enfrente del edificio, ella bajo y antes de que pudiera decirle algo, Kagome se había abalanzando en contra de su boca, respondió, era imposible resistirse y casi tuvo en debate en su interior en dejarla ir, desaprovechar la oportunidad que el destino le brindaba, sus intenciones se detuvieron en el momento justo que se vio obligado a separarse del beso, un Inuyasha furioso y un puño alzando que lo hizo caer de la moto, de los golpes tuvo que pasar a retirarse. Cuando se hubo alejado lo suficiente se orilló, saco su celular de su bolsillo y llamo, inmediatamente el interlocutor contesto.

-¿Qué putas estás haciendo? –varias respuestas pero ninguna satisfactoria -¡A mí me vale tú estado de salud! Te pague para hacer tu trabajo y estas dejando mucho que desear –varias murmuraciones que él tomo con una sonrisa de fastidio -¡Entiende! ¡Me importa una mierda! ¡Cumple tu trabajo sino quieres perder todo lo que has conseguido en este tiempo! –colgó el teléfono completamente furioso, lo volvió a guardar y giro el acelerador.


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

 **INVITADA ESPECIAL**

-¿¡Pero qué diablos te pasa!? –farfullo Kagome cuando Inuyasha la soltó del brazo al entrar al departamento.

-¡Estas ebria! –afirmo Inuyasha al llegarle el claro olor a cerveza y notarla sumamente roja de la cara -¿¡Que putas te pasa a ti!?

-¡Es mi novio! –exclamo Kagome cruzando de brazos y mirándolo con ira, Inuyasha camino hasta ella y la sujeto del brazo otra vez.

-¡Quiere jugar contigo! ¿¡Que acaso no te das cuenta!?

-Ese es mi problema Inuyasha… -se zafó y dio tres pasos atrás –nunca me he metido en tus relaciones, tú no tienes por qué meterte en la mía.

-¡Ese pendejo no puede estar contigo!

-¡Ese pendejo es mi novio! Y yo puedo estar con quien me venga en gana, no necesito de tu permiso para estar con alguien.

-Tú y yo tenemos un compromiso de matrimonio –sin duda su última carta aunque Kagome solo entrecerró los ojos y puso las manos a jarra.

-¿Tu y yo? Por favor, no me hagas reír… hace unas semanas dijiste que no te casarías y menos con una niña infantil como yo ¿no? una poca cosa que ni siquiera podía conseguir un puto novio, pues ahora te das cuenta de que si puedo hacer muchas de las cosas que…

Pero Inuyasha otra vez acercándose la había sujetado por los hombros, acercándola a él, pegándola mucho contra su cuerpo. Kagome no pudo evitar quedarse muda ante su contacto.

-Tú no puedes andar con él, no puedes… -ya no le gritaba más bien, Inuyasha comenzaba acercar su rostro al de ella, susurrándole muy cerca -¿me amas? ¿Es verdad que me amas? –Kagome abrió los ojos, su corazón comenzó a palpitar por alguna extraña razón no podía moverse de su lugar –Kagome… tú me…

-¡Inuyasha! –una pálida Kikyou había entrado al lugar, obligándolo a separarse del contacto de la azabache.

Entonces Kagome noto algo verdaderamente extraño, Kikyou lucía enferma, demacrada, iba sin maquillarse y con una bata de hospital, había perdido el poco color que tenía, sus labios lucían casi blancos y miraba a ambos con una tremendo coraje que incluso le dio miedo. Inuyasha se quedó en su lugar, observando como la figura de la mujer se recargaba por completo en el pestillo de la puerta que él mismo había dejado abierta sin querer y de repente la mano de Kagome fue hasta su boca cuando noto como unas líneas de sangren bajaban por sus piernas.

-Kikyou… -murmuro Inuyasha al atraparla antes de que cayera el suelo, Kikyou se hizo ovillo, sujetándose el vientre. Kagome se acercó temblorosa, era la primera vez que veía tremenda cantidad de sangre –Kagome… llama a un ambulancia

-Pe… pe… -tartamudeante saco su teléfono; Inuyasha al notar su lentitud se levantó, dejando a Kikyou sentada en el piso -¿Qué le paso? –el peliplata le quito de las manos el teléfono y marco el mismo, Kagome se acercó a ella, toco su hombro mientras la mujer de finos y largos cabellos seguía con la cabeza gacha y gimiendo de dolor, del susto hasta la borrachera se le había bajado -¿Qué te paso Kikyou? ¿Estas herida? –la cara de Kikyou se elevó, mirando con el ceño fruncido.

-No seas estúpida –musito sin dejar de verla a los ojos –aborte a un hijo de Inuyasha.

Kagome se quedó petrificada en su lugar, con los ojos bien abiertos y ahora, casi tan pálida como Kikyou, Inuyasha seguía en la sala, dando vueltas en círculo pronunciando desesperado la dirección del departamento, se giró para verlo con una tremenda decepción y cuando Inuyasha colgó el teléfono y se acercó a ella Kagome alzo su mano por segunda vez y lo abofeteo.

-¿Un hijo Inuyasha? –el dolor de pronunciar toda esa palabra completa era más grande que asimilarla –hablare con tu padre y le diré que cancele nuestro compromiso –Inuyasha se quedó perplejo,

-¡Kagome, escucha, todo fue un accidente yo no quería…! -los ojos agudos de Kagome lo hicieron detener sus palabras.

-Eres una monstruo Inuyasha –siseo con un tremendo odio que ahora no sabía cómo describir –no voy a vivir más contigo –regreso en sus pasos y tomo su mochila pero entonces Inuyasha alcanzo antes de que ella cruzara la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas?

-¡QUE TE IMPORTA! –vocifero ella -¡NO PIENSO QUEDARME AQUÍ A QUE LLEGUE LA MALDITA AMBULACIA MIENTRAS TÚ TE VAS CON ELLA! ¡Y MUCHO MENOS PIENSO QUEDARME CON UN TIPO COMO TÚ! –se soltó del agarre pero Inuyasha volvió a detenerla.

-¡Tú no le puedes decir a mi padre!

-¡Bien, no le diré nada pero si le diré que no quiero casarme contigo!

-¡Tú no puedes hacer eso! Sí lo haces, sabes perfecto que pasaras a manos de Sesshomaru y él…

-¡ME IMPORTA UN PITO SI PASO A MANOS DE TU HERMANO O DEL VECINO, MIL VECES PREFERIBLE A ESTAR CON CUALQUIER OTRO, QUE CONTIGO! -se zafo nuevamente.

-Inuyasha… -Kikyou otra vez se sujetaba el vientre con fuerza, era ahora visible un charco de sangre por debajo de sus piernas.

-Kikyou…

Los dejo ahí, acurrucados uno del otro, bajo las escaleras y cuando llego a la salida, no pudo evitar llorar, se recargo en la pared y se dejó escurrir en la pared, Inuyasha era todo menos de lo que ella siempre creyó en él, ¿Cómo se había atrevido hacer semejante cosa? Pero lo peor era ¿un hijo? ¿Un hijo con Kikyou? Se abrazó a sí misma, no, no tenía ni la fuerza ni la voluntad para regresar a ese lugar pero ¿A dónde iría? Las luces del local de Sango estaban apagadas, de seguro dormía y no tenía la intención de despertarla después de todo el hacerlo sería delatarla frente a su marido del pequeño secreto que había descubierto, tomo su teléfono justo en el momento en que las sirenas de la ambulancia sonaban a los lejos, busco el número y llamó.

XOXOXO

Al llegar a su casa lo primero que hizo fue dejarse caer en el sillón con la cabeza hacia atrás, cerró los ojos intentando relajar toda la tensión que llevaba en su cuerpo ¡carajo! Necesitaba a una mujer con la cual desahogarse, tomo su móvil, dispuesto a llamar a alguna cuando el nombre de Kagome en su pantalla apareció, contesto sin dudar.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Podrías venir por mí? –se escuchaba sollozante e intuyo que lloraba –no puedo quedarme aquí ¿vendrías?

-Voy para allá.

XOXOXO

Se escondió debajo de las escaleras cuando los camilleros bajaron con una Kikyou agonizante, Inuyasha iba por detrás de ella con una cara sumamente afligida, se fue con ella justamente en la parte trasera de la ambulancia y cuando el llanto de la sirena ya no fue escuchado salió, abrazando su mochila y mirando a lo lejos los destellos rojos y amarillos de la ambulancia que ahora se perdía en la carretera; subió con la mayor lentitud posible, paso de largo el charco de sangre que había casi en la entrada del departamento y tomo un poco de su ropa en su armario, lo necesario para sobrevivir algunos días, cogió a Buyo que la seguía por detrás y para cuando regreso a la salida del edificio, Bankotsu ya estaba ahí con su motocicleta y ella con una mochila llena de cosas, quiso llorar al verlo pero se lo trago, se juró desde que vio a Inuyasha salir con Kikyo que no volvería a llorar por él.

-¿Paso algo? –le pregunto al verla acercarse.

-No viviré más aquí –le respondió a la vez que tomaba el casco que le ofrecía -¿Puedo quedarme contigo un par de días en lo que consigo algo? –Bankotsu la miro un buen rato, ahí parada frente a él con el casco puesto y la cabeza de un gato asomarse por el hueco de su mochila.

-Ok –respondió al fin.

Se subió y los dos se alejaron de aquel lugar, en el recorrido no quiso preguntar nada, no era del tipo de sujetos que le gustaba cuestionar y más porque sabía que todo aquello se había propiciado por su causa, así que no era necesario ser adivino.

Cuando abrió la puerta del apartamento, se quedó en blanco, con el teléfono en la mano y con la boca abierta.

-¿Kikyou? –le llamo al ver como la mujer se retorcía en la cama y se sujetaba el vientre, eso no era lo impactante sino más bien la laguna de sangre que había a su alrededor.

-Inuyasha…

Corrió hasta ella y la levanto de la cama, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al notar como el short que llevaba puesto y que usaba como pijamas estaba teñido en sangre, toda la habitación olía a hierro y las puntas de su cabello estaban mojadas del mismo líquido.

-¿¡Que te paso!? ¿¡Que es todo esto!? –no sabía ni por dónde agarrarla, ignoraba si era una herida o había sido asaltada pero cuando ella comenzó a llorar y abrazarse a su cuerpo supo que algo andaba mal.

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho pero lo hice por miedo… -murmuro Kikyou ahora tan pálida y blanca que parecía un fantasma.

-¿¡De que hablas!?

-Me hice un aborto –Inuyasha se quedó en shock –estaba embarazada y… -el peliplata apenas si podía respirar –no quería que pensaras que te estaba atrapando y…

-¿¡Pero cómo pudiste!? –fue lo que se atrevió a preguntar primero -¿¡Porque no me lo dijiste!?

-Perdóname, por favor… yo… yo

No hubo tiempo de discutir, tampoco de reclamar, porque a cada segundo que pasaba Kikyou iba perdiendo temperatura en el cuerpo, se ponía cada vez más fría.

-Hay que llevarte con un doctor.

-¡No! –exclamo Kikyou aferrándose más a él -¡No me hagas pasar por esa vergüenza, por favor Inuyasha!

-Kikyou te estas desangrando y…

-¡Por favor, Inuyasha! –su mirada suplicante no le dejo otra opción.

-Llamaré a un doctor entonces…

Tomo su teléfono y llamo a uno de los mejores doctores que él conocía y aunque el doctor (que era él que atendía a su familia) se extrañó por la distancia, no se negó, una hora más tarde y después de hacer todo lo posible porque Kikyou no perdiera el conocimiento, llego el médico que con muy mala lo vio.

-¿Qué significa esto Señor Taisho? –Kikyo estaba en la cama hecha un ovillo, sujetándose la entre pierna, parecía dormida aunque hacía de vez en cuando algún gesto de dolor; Inuyasha había cambiado las sabanas ensangrentadas que había dejado en un rincón de la habitación -¡Por Kami! Tiene el pulso muy bajo –abrió de su maletín y saco una jeringa y un frasco con un líquido incoloro.

-Se hizo un aborto –comenzó a decir Inuyasha, ni él sabía a ciencia cierta lo que Kikyou había hecho –yo llegue cuando estaba así.

-¡Hay que saber cómo lo hizo! –exclamo, inyectándole la formula entonces sus ojos viajaron hasta la mesa de noche junto a la cama, había un frasco rojo con unas letras blancas en japonés, el médico las tomo y puso cara de espanto –Espero señor Taisho que su amiga salga de esto…

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

-Estas pastillas efectivamente producen un efecto de cólico en el vientre, obligado a las paredes uterinas a contraerse es lo que usan las mujeres que… -miro a Kikyou que seguía sin abrir los ojos –será una suerte que pueda volver a ser madre otra vez –Inuyasha se restregó la cara con las manos –haré todo lo que pueda pero no le prometo nada ¿Qué tiempo de gestación tenía? –Inuyasha volvió a negar con la cabeza, ni siquiera lo sabía.

-Lo ignoro –contesto sin verlo –apenas me entere de todo esto.

-Salga de aquí Señor Taisho.

No tuvo que pedírselo dos veces, salió de ahí y respiro hondo el aire limpio de aquella fragancia de hierro, se dejó caer en uno de los escalones del edificio, era un completo idiota, eso era lo que era.

Cuando el doctor abrió la puerta Inuyasha se levantó de su lugar de un salto, mirando con preocupación al hombre que negaba con la cabeza.

-Hice todo lo posible pero perdió la matriz.

-¿¡Qué!?

-No podrá volver a ser madre otra vez –Inuyasha se llevó las manos a la cabeza –se excedió en la dosis y los efectos de las pastillas aunque logre contrarrestarlos no pude controlarlo, termino por expulsar todo –Inuyasha recargo su frente contra la pared mientras que con su puño golpeaba la pared –necesita mucho reposo señor Taisho, no es recomendable que abandone la cama, debe de tomar muchos líquidos y si es posible llevarla a un hospital.

-Usted perfectamente sabe que…

-Me llevare las sabanas –interrumpió el médico –el feto aún se encuentra entre ellas y quisiera analizarlo para saber con exactitud qué tiempo tenía –Inuyasha asintió sin darle mucha importancia –su receta señor –le tendió un pedazo de papel –debe de estar en máximo cuidado.

-Lo haré, muchas gracias Doctor Natashi –los ojos oscuros del doctor se posaron en los dorados –no tengo porque mencionar que mi familia no debe de saber de esto, le mandare el dinero a su número de cuenta.

-Sí, lo sé. Con permiso.

Y ese había sido su principal error, no contaba con que Kikyou lo alcanzar en el departamento, se había perdido tanto en su frustración con Kagome que ni siquiera se había acordado de ella y del mensaje que le había enviado sangro otra vez, Inuyasha y aunque estaba por salir del edificio nunca se imaginó que lo ignoraría olímpicamente al ver a Kagome besar a ese sujeto. Y ahora el verla con el oxígeno en su rostro y completamente blanca fue lo que lo inundo de pánico. En ninguno momento de su recorrido noto a Kagome detrás de las escaleras observándolo partir con Kikyou en la ambulancia.

XOXOXO

La casa de Bankotsu era enorme, una gran sala era lo único que pudo ver al entrar, al fondo una enorme televisión rodeada por un sillón en forma de "L" vislumbró una cabeza que se giró cuando el moreno cerró la puerta.

-¡Bankag! -exclamo en un gritito de emoción al ver a la guapa muchacha, se levantó y fue corriendo hasta ellos -¿¡Vas a pasar la noche con Banky!? -su pregunta la dejó a grana.

-Se quedará unos días -dijo él -se quedó sin departamento y…

-¡Oh my god! ¡Te quedarás conmigo! -Kagome miró al moreno y después a Jaky -¡Haremos una pijama y cosas de chicas! ¡Kyaaa! ¡Qué emoción!

-No quisiera…

-¿Molestarme? -completo Jakotsu la frase de Kagome -Por Kami mujer, casi nunca platicó con las de mi especie y… -sus ojos negros apuntaron hacia su mochila donde la pequeña cabeza de Buyo se asomó -¡Tienes un gato siamés! -se vio rodeada por el largo brazo de su amigo haciendo de lado a Bankotsu.

Definitivamente ninguno de los dos podía articular palabra alguna sin un Jakotsu completamente emocionado, no puedo evitar ser jalada por él hasta su habitación, lo último que vio de Bankotsu fue que se quedó en su lugar viéndola como se marchaba acompañada de su hermano.

La habitación de Jakotsu tenía las dimensiones del departamento completo pero sin paredes que lo dividieran, una enorme cama con un espejo que ocupaba todo el techo, cojines de terciopelo rosa, regados alrededor y una alfombra purpura en lugar de piso fijo.

-Pasa, pasa… podemos compartir la cama -Jakotsu con Buyo en brazos se adelantó a sentarse en la gigantesca cama -después de todo yo solo ocupo la mitad.

-¿No quieres que mejor duerma en la alfombra? -Jakotsu frunció el ceño.

-La novia de mi hermano no dormirá en la alfombra -repiso con fuerza -además tú y yo tenemos cosas de que hablar… -Kagome sonrió de lado, en realidad no tenía el ánimo de nada.

-Jaky, agradezco el gesto pero…

-¡Ya basta Kag! Deja de actuar así… me gustas más cuando eres más decidida, ahora mismo parece que…

Y no pudo más, Kagome se llevó las manos a la cara y comenzó a llorar, Jakotsu dejó de jugar con Buyo quien fue a enroscarse en las piernas de la pelinegra.

-Ya sé que soy una tonta -comenzó a decir entre sollozos -y que actuó como una niña… ya sé que… -unas manos en sus hombros le impidieron seguir hablando.

-Nadie merece sufrir por otro ser -los ojos azules de Kagome se abrieron de par en par -Soy tu amiga pero sé que no me vas a tener confianza de contarme por Banky, lo único que te voy a decir es que dejes de depender de otros para ser feliz. La vida es corta, aprende a disfrutarla.

-Jaky…

-Y ahora vamos a dormir porque el sueño es lo más importante para mantenerse bella, sin contar que este mujeron tienen gimnasia mañana y Banky su primer partido, tienes que destacar y yo te voy ayudar.

Y por tercera vez en su vida pudo sentirse comprendida, ya no lloro más, se acostó reprimiendo todo lo que tuviera que ver con Inuyasha, se juró no hacer nada con tal de obtener su atención porque a partir del otro día sería una Kagome libre.

Un vestido veraniego naranja con algunas florecitas en la falda fue la selección de Kagome pero Jaky en su posición de su nuevo asesor de modas selección algo mucho más provocativo: un palazzo color púrpura, dos tiras de tela era lo único que cubrían sus senos que unidas por detrás de su cuello era lo único que las sostenía, dejando totalmente al descubierto su espalda y mostrando por delante gran parte de la redondez de sus senos al mismo tiempo que remarcaba las curvas de su cuerpo.

-¡Quedaste divis! -le dijo mientras le daba una vuelta -déjate ese cabello suelto, ya solo falta pintarte la boca.

-¿Vino?

-¡Kyaaa! Me adivinaste el pensamiento.

XOXOXO

La amabilidad no era parte de su carácter mucho menos él estar haciendo favores pero al fin y al cabo una y otra vez se repetía en su conciencia el fin justifica los medios el que Kagome anduviera ahora por su casa le dejaba poco margen de movimiento.

-Que carita traes –le dijo Renkotsu quien entraba a la cocina con sus bóxer como pijamas en el momento en que Bankotsu tomaba la jarra de jugo del refrigerador-De seguro anoche no cogiste

-Deja de decir mamadas, Renkotsu, no estoy de humor -sacaba un vaso de la alacena.

-¡Huy! Perdóname señor sensible, no es mi culpa que la súper dotada de tu novia no te la mame.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo hice? -la voz de Kagome en la cocina hizo girar a ambos.

Renkotsu se puso tan rojo que lo primero que agarró fue un sartén para cubrirse la entrepierna y Bankotsu, ese miraba el pronunciado escote de la muchacha.

-¡Buenos días! -se escuchó la voz de Jakotsu -Reny ¿Por qué tienes esa carita?

-Sí, Reny ¿Por qué? -era Kagome la que ahora ¿se burlaba?

-No irás así a la universidad -sentenció Bankotsu mientras fruncía el ceño.

-¿Por qué? Se ve divis y me costó mucho trabajo que…

-Iré así, quieras o no… -espeto Kagome con firmeza.

-Dije que no y punto -había dejado la jarra en la barra.

Jakotsu abrió la boca haciendo una perfecta "o" mientras que la pareja ahora se veía con reto, Renkotsu que atrapado en la cocina intentaba escurrirse fuera de ahí aún con la sartén cubriéndolo.

-No voy a dejar que una bola de cabrones calientes anden mirándote todo el puto día.

-Pues qué bueno que te tengo como novio porque estoy segura que eres bueno tumbando dientes.

-¡Cámbiate! -exigió él.

-Oblígame…

Aprendería que a Bankotsu no se le debía de retar porque ahora mismo había caminado hasta Kagome y le había jalado del brazo, cargándola por encima de su hombro como si fuera un costal y atravesando con ella la sala.

-¡Bankotsu! ¡Bájame ahora mismo! -exclamo ella con más fuerza intentando patalear o moverse pero simplemente el moreno apretó el agarre.

-Oye Reny que bonitos calzones -dijo Jakotsu cuando su hermano se asomaba junto con él al ver aquellos dos desaparecer -Amm ¿Por qué Bank va hacia su cuarto?

-Jakotsu tanta jotería ya te atrofio el cerebro.

-¡Hey! Calma tu euforia calzones bonitos.

-¡Cierra el hocico!


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

 **META ALCANZADA**

La lanzó a la amplia cama desarreglada, la muchacha apenas y reaccionando sintió el peso de Bankotsu encima de ella, no pudo moverse.

-¿Te quito la ropa o te la quitas tú? -ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse de sobremanera al escuchar su pregunta.

-¿Qué?

-Perfecto, la quito yo…

Antes de que pudiera protestar o hacer algo las manos de Bankotsu viajaron hasta su cuello, deshaciendo el nudo del atuendo, bajando las dos tiras de tela, Kagome apenas tuvo tiempo de cubrirse sus senos expuestos pero el moreno haciendo uso de su fuerza se sentó abierto de piernas encima del vientre de ella, claro, sin lastimarla porque apoyaba el peso en sus piernas y rodillas, entonces tomó las muñecas de Kagome y la obligó a extender los brazos hacia arriba dejándole una perfecta visión de esos dos gigantescos melones.

-¡Bájate! -volvió a exigir pero esta vez su cara estaba tan roja como un tomate -¡Pesas! ¡Bankotsu!

-Te dije que…

Juraba que intentaba mantener el contacto visual con ella pero esos dos jodidos melones impedían que se concentrara, no podía evitar no verlos.

-Deja de verme así -se quejó, intentando moverse sin mucho existo -¡Suéltame!

-No se me antoja –siseó el con fuerza.

-¡Que te bajes o yo…!

-¿O qué? ¿Me vas a pegar? -ella se quedó muda –Me debes la de anoche.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Dejaste que ese pendejo te tocará –y por supuesto que recordaba el tacto del platinado en algo que era suyo.

-No tuve opción, el casero piensa que somos pareja porque él…

-Pero ahora ya no vives ahí -interrumpió pero sin verla porque sus ojos estaban centrados en esos dos que ahora se ponían erectos, moviéndose de un lado a otro al ritmo de los jaloneos de Kagome -así que…

-¿Qué haces? –indago de repente.

Su pregunta se respondió mágicamente cuando sintió la lengua de Bankotsu lamer uno de sus senos, no puedo evitar dejar escapar un gemido y erizarse cuando su atención se desvió al otro.

-Bank…

-¿uhm?

La soltó dejando que ella le rodeara los brazos al cuello, mientras él seguía succionando y chupando ¡demonios! Otra vez estaba perdiendo la cordura y el que Kagome abriera sus piernas para permitirle acomodarse entre ellas fue solo empeorar la situación porque ahora lo único que lo separaba del total contacto con su intimidad era ese ridículo pantalón y sus shorts; cuando estuvo satisfecho de a ver dejado aquellos dos totalmente rojos se encaminó hasta su cuello, succionando fragmentos de la piel nívea de la pelinegra mientras que sus manos comenzaban a bajar ese pantalón a la vez que bajaba sus propios shorts, la beso en el momento justo cuando él quedó expuesto totalmente y ella aún con esa tanga blanca. Una vez que sintió el cuerpo de ella relajarse decidió bajar la única prenda que le quedaba y no fue hasta que la sintiendo deslizarse por sus piernas que pudo tocar el cielo porque la punta de su miembro ahora se rosaba con la húmeda entrada.

-Bank… -le llamó pero con un gemido de por medio.

Froto la cabeza de su pene contra los pliegues mojados de su intimidad, ¡maldición! Si seguía así, iba a correrse antes de entrar en ella, pasó un brazo por debajo de la pierna de ella, elevándola un poco mientras que con la otra sostenía parte de su peso y entonces sus ojos se posaron en los de ella quien le dedicaba una mirada llena de ¿placer? ¿Pasión? ¿Qué significaba? ¿Por qué lo veía así?

-¿Qué pasa? -demandó a saber con una voz agitada pues estaba haciendo uso de un autocontrol que no creía tener.

-¿Dolerá? -le preguntó mientras ella acariciaba sus pectorales.

-Supongo, no lo sé… -Por ¡Kami! Solo le hacía falta un ligero movimiento para penetrarla y poseer aquel cuerpo y el que estuviera dudando en el último segundo no era normal en él.

-Entonces ¿podrías ir despacio? -su petición lo dejó pasmado, su interior demandaba a gritos perforar ese hueco virginal ¿y él se detenía a escuchar condiciones?

-Lo intentaré…

¿Pero qué putas le pasaba? ¿Por qué respondía así? Era como si su boca dijera pendejadas que no había considerado y su cuerpo reaccionaría a las peticiones de la pelinegra, porque incluso su hinchada masculinidad que estaba en la entrada de ella palpitaba lentamente casi como pidiendo permiso para entrar. Adquirió impulso a la vez que ella respiraba profundo y lo sujetaba por los hombros, entró despacio, perforando con su glande las primeras paredes, la sensación de ser abrazado por la extrema calidez de su interior casi lo volvió loco aunque su concentración se vio mermada cuando sintió el encaje de las uñas de Kagome en sus hombros, la vio a la cara y notó su clara expresión de dolor, no, ni así pudo detenerse, la corona de su glande entró por completo quien palpitante demanda por más al sentir en la punta una pared detenerlo; él también se tensó pues estaba haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol para no lastimarla, respiro profundo antes avanzar otro poco más y probó su suerte al sentir que la pared no cedía ante la presión.

-Duele… -escucho decir a Kagome que con los ojos apretados volteaba de un lado a otro.

-Solo… un poco más… -murmuró entrecortado.

Y empujó más haciendo que una pequeña parte de su tronco entrara ayudándole a romper del todo la tela que lo limitaba; Kagome se removió en su lugar mientras él respiraba profundo una y otra vez, estaba hecho, la voluminosa niña había dejado de serlo.

-¡BANKOTSU! -los gritos de su hermano Renkotsu del otro lado y sus fuertes golpes en la puerta provocaron el deseo de muerte de su hermano -¡Mueve el culo pendejo, es hora de irnos!

Y después se escucharon sus pasos alejarse.

-Po… po… -ahora la voz de Kagome hablar con dificultad llamó su atención -podemos dejarlo para otro momento…

-¿Qué?

Toda su virilidad punzaba con violencia ¿Qué pretendía ella diciéndole semejante estupidez? No, no podría detenerse ahora que ya había quitado aquel resistente tope y menos al sentir el interior de ella relajarse.

-¡Bankotsu! -otra vez su jodido hermano chingando.

-¡Estoy ocupado Idiota!

-¡Ah! Para lo mucho que me importa -espeto Renkotsu burlón -Naraku llego.

-Carajo…

-Amm… -Kagome con la cara roja ya no sabía para dónde mirar -Bank…

-Ya sé… ya sé… -y con todo el dolor de su cuerpo no tuvo otra opción más que salir de ella.

Noto como respiro aliviada, cerraba sus piernas y se echaba hacia atrás cubriéndose con la sábana blanca.

Él tomó sus shorts y se los puso con violencia, estaba más que claro que enardecía en furia.

-Ahora regresó -le dijo antes de salir y dejarla encima de su cama enrollada en la sabana.

A grandes zancadas llego hasta la sala donde su perfecto tío le esperaba con aquel traje negro que siempre llevaba puesto. Él por su puesto, cabreado por la impertinencia de su hermano y de su tío, no estaba en condiciones de ser paciente, no con Kagome desnuda y esperando por él en su cama.

-¿Qué quieres? -le preguntó secamente cuando la alta figura del hombre de cabellos negros se puso de pie al notar su presencia.

-Como siempre con ese genio del demonio -murmuró Naraku burlón.

-Escucha… no tengo ni tiempo, ni ganas para estarte tolerando ahora, habla… ¿Qué quieres?

-La familia Taisho -Bankotsu frunció al escuchar el apellido -desea una reunión con todos Ustedes.

-Mándalos a la verga -siseó con fuerza -no tengo antojo de tratar con esos pendejos.

-Pero y si…

-Nada de peros, no quiero tener nada que ver con ellos…

-Entonces explícame la relación que tienes con Higurashi.

-Eso a ti no te importa -pero su tío movió su dedo índice en señal de negativa y con una sonrisa retorcida.

-Esa mujer es una futura Taisho y la relación que tienes con ella me inquieta.

-Me tiene sin cuidado tus inquietudes -se giró con la intención de marcharse pero su tío volvió hablar.

-Me inquieta porque por tus calenturas podríamos perder todo lo hemos logrado, eres poderoso pero no tanto como ellos, mídete.

Hubo un rato de silencio, en donde ambos se miraron con recelo hasta que comenzaron a escucharse voces por el pasillo, una de ellas era la de Kagome que sonriente venía acompañada de Jakotsu y con aquel maldito atuendo que hacía momentos él había quitado con mucho esmeró.

-Banky, nosotras nos adelantemos a la Uni -la cara sonriente de afeminado se posó en el hombre de traje -¡Tío Nary! -se acercó con la intención de saludarlo pero el hombre el traje retrocedió.

-Mil veces te he dicho que me llamo Naraku -comenzó a decirle -y que se saluda con un apretón de mano y no con un beso.

-Hay tío, no seas tan formal -Bankotsu no dejaba de mirar a Kagome quien intentaba mantener su atención en Jakotsu -Mira… ella es…

-Kagome Higurashi -completo Naraku al observarla de arriba abajo -Es un placer -sujeto su mano y le depositó un beso.

-El placer es mío -respondió ella intentando retirar su mano. Hasta que Bankotsu caminó a un lado de ella y la sujeto por la cintura, su tío entrecerró los ojos.

-Mi novia -recalcó el moreno sin dejar de verlo.

-¿Novia? -adujo Naraku confundido.

-¡Banky tiene novia al fin tío! Digo… no es que se dudara de sus preferencias ya que es un cabrón sin sentimientos pero… -la mirada helada de su hermano mayor lo hizo callar -y mejor me callo, Kag, vámonos o llegaremos tarde.

En algún punto quiso mirarla a los ojos pero ella se limitó a no verlo a la cara.

XOXOXO

Si alguna vez imagino que su primera vez iba a ser algo súper romántico, con pétalos rojos en la cama, velas, ambiente relajante y un Te amo al unísono de la unión, ahora estaba claro que eso solo pasaba en las películas porque la realidad era muy diferente a la perspectiva; aunque a pesar de todo no podía negar que Bankotsu había sido más tierno de lo imagino, porque enserio que seguía pensando que era un bruto compulsivo sin compasión, estaba claro que se había equivocado.

En cuanto él había dejado expuestas a sus dos amigas y empezado a lamerlas, supo que todo se había ido a la mierda; ya había aprendido que era difícil no resistirse a Bankotsu, fue consciente de lo que pasaba en el momento en que vio la desnuda virilidad del moreno, era grande y gruesa, mucho más de lo que ella había imaginado, trago saliva con miedo, si, había visto imágenes en los libros de texto pero el pito parado de Bankotsu era otra cosa, se preguntó si de verdad esa cosa iba a caberle, estuvo tentada a preguntarle cuando el moreno capturó sus labios en un fogoso beso, sus miedos y dudas volvieron a esfumarse incluso no se percató del momento que perdía su ropa interior, regresó a la realidad al sentir la gorda cabeza del miembro frotarse contra sus paredes femeninas y supuso que él se había dado cuenta porque sus ojos zafiros quedaron fijos en los suyos, en aquel punto pudo contemplarlo, dibujo con sus dedos la musculatura de los pectorales del muchacho, definitivo él era la representación de lo que llaman: músculo, brazos anchos pero no exagerados sin duda producto de un ejercicio sano, regresó su atención a sus ojos y lo vio de una forma que intentaba decirle lo importante que era para ella, aunque sin hablar porque no estaba segura de poder decirlo.

-¿Qué pasa? -le escuchó preguntarle, ella seguía dibujando con sus dedos cada línea de su pecho.

-¿Dolerá? -Fue lo único que pudo articular de las miles de cosas que quería preguntarle.

-Supongo, no lo sé -su respuesta fue sincera y estaba claro que se estaba conteniendo por el esfuerzo que se le dibujaba en cada facción.

-Entonces ¿podrías ir despacio? -hubo un corto silencio hasta que escuchó su respuesta.

-Lo intentaré.

Ah, no, pues qué alivio le dio al escuchar lo intentaré al menos era sincero, aspiro profundo sosteniéndose de sus hombros y haciéndose a la idea de que solo serían unos instantes de dolor y que ese grueso falo se iba a adherir a su cuerpo pronto pero error número uno, en cuanto la cabeza hinchada y palpitante de Bankotsu se adentró, no pudo evitar encajarle las uñas en una reflejo del dolor que sentía, sintió como su carne se abría para darle paso al intruso que lentamente perforaba su intimidad aunque el verdadero dolor lo probó cuando llegó hasta aquel tope porque ella accedía pero su maldito interior se rebeló a tal punto que incluso para Bankotsu parecía frustrante.

-Duele… -murmuró con los ojos bien apretados y removiendo su cabeza en la cama.

-Solo… un poco más -respondiendo él entrecortado.

El siguiente empuje fue con mayor fuerza, tembló al saber que ya no existía aquel sello, se removió en su sitio intentando acostumbrarse al invasor mientras escuchaba la respiración controlada del moreno, sin duda había puesto a prueba su autocontrol. No supo porque pero le pareció tierno el verlo con la cara perlada en sudor por el tremendo esfuerzo al que estaba siendo sometido al intentar no lastimarla mucho, hasta aquí todo bien hasta que…

-¡BANKOTSU! -sí, se asustó en tan sólo imaginar que sería descubiertos, aunque los golpes en la puerta no le dieron ninguna tranquilidad.

Hizo la sugerencia de concluir el incómodo momento porque había dejado de ser íntimo y cuando Bankotsu estuvo a punto de protestar nuevamente se vieron interrumpidos por Renkotsu, la visita de ese sujeto terminó por cancelar lo qué se había iniciado.

Se quedó sola en la recámara, enrollada en la sábana blanca, no sabía si esperar o marcharse, la habitación era amplia y circular, paredes lisas de color púrpura, un amplio mueble que muy seguramente era el clóset, un largo mueble en donde pudo notar botellas de perfume, a lado derecho de la cama había una puerta que muy seguramente era el baño y por detrás de la cama había un sinfín de fotos, lo que parecía ser un mural familiar porque en muchas de ellas aparecía Jakotsu haciendo la señal de amor y paz con los dedos, la foto de en medio mostraba a siete muchachos de diferentes edades entre ellos Bankotsu con aquella sonrisa ladina de medio lado y una ceja arqueada, no pudo evitar reírse, las demás eran fotos de Bankotsu, Jakotsu y Renkotsu en diferentes partes del mundo; se fijó en la hora del reloj de su muñeca y salió casi corriendo de la cama, empezó a cambiarse intentando ignorar monumentalmente el dolor en su entrepierna, se estaba intentando amarrar las dos tiras de tela por detrás del cuello cuando alguien más entró a la habitación.

-¡Kag! -le llamó Jakotsu deteniéndose en el marco de la puerta y mirándola de arriba abajo -¡Oh por Dios!

Nunca en su vida se había sentido con tantas ganas de que la tierra la tragara como en ese momento.

-Tú primera vez… -dijo de repente Jakotsu.

-¿Qué? -juraría estaría a grana porque su rostro ardía.

-Fingir conmigo no se puede Kag -se acercó a ella, ayudándole a amarrar las dos tiras -Siempre lo supe desde que te vi.

-Yo… -Kami, de verdad que quería desaparecer y aparecer del otro lado del planeta.

-¿Fue un bruto como siempre? -su pregunta la disloco un poco.

-No, en realidad se contuvo -su amigo abrió mucho la boca -Fue… ¿amable?

-Vamos, te daré una pastilla para el dolor y te arreglaré de nuevo, es hora de ir a la escuela pero en el transcurso me cuentas todo…

-Este…

Volver arreglarla no costó mucho trabajo, en realidad fue solo retocar lo que ya tenía. Al bajar a la sala e intentar evadir el tema con Jakotsu se encontraron con un novio enojado y un hombre de traje con largos cabellos ondulados sujetados por una media coleta, juro que lo conocía de algún lado y después de las pertinentes presentaciones y una despedida algo forzada, ahora venía en el coche con Jakotsu quien después de un rato de volver a insistir al fin obtuvo la anécdota sexual de Kagome, que durante el relato no pudo contener exclamar grititos de emoción.

-Y luego llegó tu hermano y… -termino por contar poniéndose a grana.

-¡Oh my god! Nunca pensé que mi hermano… -sin dejar de ver el camino Jakotsu puso cara de sorpresa, como si hubiese olvidado algo y repentinamente lo hubiese recordado -¿Sangraste? -Kagome no entiendo la pregunta.

-¿Qué si yo que?

-Mujer… Por Kami -rolo los ojos y tuvo que orillarse en el camino para poder verla a la cara -la mayoría de las mujeres sangran en su primera vez… algunas no pero…

-No… no me di cuenta -intentó recordar alguna mancha o tener algo entre las piernas pero cuando se había cambiado ni siquiera se fijó porque más al pendiente del maldito dolor que tenía -Tú crees que… -se miraron a los ojos.

-Pues si sangraste la prueba está en la cama de Banky -Kagome volvió a ponerse a grana, genial, ahora tenía que lidiar con ello, aunque…

-No debe de ser novedad para él -se apresuró a decir -de seguro a de llevar muchas mujeres a su casa y…

-Banky jamás ha llevado a una sola mujer a casa, mucho menos a usado su habitación para retozar ahí con ellas -la pelinegra no puedo evitar abrir la boca.

-Mientes…

-¡Claro que no! -se quejó él con un aire de ofendido -Banky hace sus intimidades siempre fuera de casa, en algún hotel supongo o en casa de ellas.

-Imposible -Bien, ahora debía unas sábanas nuevas si es que había quedado algún indicio su virginidad perdida.

-Y ya que tenemos tanta confianza, quisiera que me digas porque aceptaste de la nada andar con él -Jakotsu incluso había apagado el motor del auto, Kagome agacho la cabeza -no se lo diré, hay cosas que ni loca le contaría a Banky, no soy una perra chismosa…

-Te contaré pero necesito que me digas algo.

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué existe una rivalidad entre Inuyasha y Bankotsu? -su amigo frunció el ceño pero respiro profundo y relajó el semblante.

-No es un secreto, así que supongo no pasará nada si te lo cuento -Kagome río de lado -háganos promesa de meñique.

-¿Cómo?

-Promesa de meñique -Jakotsu levantó el meñique de su mano derecha, Kagome la emito y enseguida su dedo se vio envuelto por él de su amigo -repite conmigo -La pelinegra apenas entendía.

-Prometo -Kagome repitió -no decir nada de lo que se platique -ella volvió a repetir -en este auto, nada saldrá y nadie sabrá, ¡Promesa! -y le soltó el dedo dejándolo aún en el aire -¿Qué había sido eso?

-Nosotros somos siete hermanos, herederos de la corporación industrial más grande de Japón, cuando nuestros padres aún vivían eran ellos los que llevaban las riendas de la herencia familiar sin embargo se abrió la oportunidad de expandirnos y acrecentar nuestra fortuna, nuestros padres presentarían un muy buen proyecto ante los inversionistas responsables de la futura expansión -Kagome escuchaba atenta a cada palabra -no fue raro que la competencia también participara, entre ellos estaba la familia Taisho quienes también ambicionaban crecer a nivel mundial para ese entonces Inuyasha era el mejor amigo de Bankotsu, ambos eran inseparables y yo obvio siempre tuve esperanza del que guapote de Inu me echara aunque sea un ojito -Kagome río con fuerza -Hay, hay… me desvíe… así, bueno… el problema surgió cuando el proyecto original desapareció del despacho de nuestros padres -Kagome abrió desmesuradamente los ojos -y el primer sospechoso fue Inuyasha por supuesto, pero Bankotsu se negaba y yo también, ambos eran amigos desde la infancia, igual de cabrones mujeriegos, ósea, era imposible; el proyecto volvió a hacerse y cuando llegó la fecha para presentar el de nosotros los inversionistas se negaron inmediatamente, tachando a los Yöhei de plagio…

-Entonces

Jakotsu entristeció su semblante -si Kag, Inuyasha si había robado el proyecto, se lo dio a su familia y los Taisho lo presentaron como una idea original de ellos y nosotros no solo fuimos ridiculizados, perdimos clientes, dinero, trabajadores y fuimos demandados por plagio, fue la ruina de mi familia y el inicio del coraje de Banky, después de eso jamás volvió a ser el mismo, responsabilizó de todo a Inuyasha y a su familia -Kagome ahora entiendo todo, encajando las piezas que le faltaban -poco después nuestros padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico… el seguro de vida de ambos nos ayudó a recuperarnos y a volver a levantar a la empresa…

-No me digas que…

-Sí, nuestros padres se suicidaron para que nosotros pudiéramos cobrar el seguro y salvar su legado; tío Naraku nos ayudó bastante, él fue nuestro albacea durante mucho tiempo y se encargó de que volviéramos a la cima.

-Era el hombre de la sala ¿no?

-Sipi, también es el director de la universidad a la que asistimos y miembro del comité directivo de la corporación ¿ahora entiendes?

-Yo siento que he vivido engañada -comenzó a decirle —durante todo este tiempo creía conocer a Inuyasha y ahora me doy cuenta que no es más que un monstruo.

-Las personas siempre aparentan ser lo que no son. Y tú ¿ya me vas a contar? -Kagome asintió.

-Inuyasha y yo…

XOXOXOXOXOXO

 _ **Gracias por los review de princesssakura13 y serenety usagi; nos vemos en el próximo. Saludines!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**¡ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTIENE LEMON!**

 **9**

 **AL SEGUNDO INTENTO DEL ACCIDENTE**

Entro a su habitación cerrando de un lado la puerta, pateó el coraje el cojín blanco que fue hasta la cama desarreglada y se frotó con fuerza la frente recordando las últimas palabras de su tío detente con esa ridícula venganza antes de que todo esto se salvó de las manos ¿Quién creía para decirle que hacer? Camino hasta el baño cuando se detuvo, se acercó curioso hasta su cama y se cercioró de lo que veía.

XOXOXO

-Tendrá que quedarse, al menos dos semanas internada.

-¡Dos semanas!

Inuyasha se levantó las manos a la cara mientras se dejaba caer en una de las sillas que tenía por detrás; frustrado, desvelado, cansado y ahora lidiando con un problema de grandes dimensiones.

-Perdió mucha sangre y la cirugía que se realizó fue arriesgada, debe guardar reposo o su vida de verdad se puso en riesgo -el doctor terminó por escribir en su tablilla, se acomodó con los lentes y el niño.

-Puede turnarse con sus familiares para estar al pendiente de ella. Inuyasha ahora se llevaba las manos a la nuca reclinando su cabeza hacia atrás.

-¿Puedo verla? -era el último rayo de esperanza que le quedaba.

-Sigue sedada, despertará hasta mañana.

-Entonces ... puedo irme y regresar sin problemas.

-Esto es un hospital no un albergue, el consultorio que puede tener algún tipo de compromiso. El hospital está cerrado. Inuyasha colérico es su lugar.

De las cosas que había hecho durante su vida esta era la que se coronaba como la mejor, tenía un problema serio, no podía estar todo el tiempo allí metido, ya no podía faltar a clases anteriores, no se quería imaginar lo que pasaría por faltar dos semanas, agregando también el que tenía con Kagome porque con todo esto, no sabía si aún estaba en el departamento; después estaba Kikyou, tenía que haber llegado a este punto para darse cuenta que no conocía en absoluto, ni familiares, ni amigos, nada, nada que saber de ella, en los tres meses que llevaban de la relación lo único que conoció fue su el cuerpo y eso era muy grave aunado a la situación. Que salir de ahí al menos para regresar a casa y darse un baño.

-Pareces preocupados: la niña con unos grandes ojos cafés se lo tenía cercado, llevaba el pulcro traje de enfermera.

-Sí, es que ... -miro a la puerta de la habitación donde estaba Kikyou y después a la chica, con la razón de que teníamos cierto parecido con Kagome, aunque sus ojos no eran celestes sino cafés.

-Ve-dijo dijo rodeos -Yo puedo quedar con ella, después de todo mi turno ya acabo.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó emocionado.

-Sí, ve sin preocuparte -le sonrió de lado y le causó sensación de familiaridad- dejo mi número -de su bolso sacó una pequeña libreta donde anotó su nombre y su número de celular, Inuyasha lo tomo y lo leyó.

-¿Rin? Te llamas Rin ... -ella asintió -Gracias Rin, yo me llamo Inuyasha.

-Vete, yo me quedo con ella.

No tuve que esperar dos veces, salí corriendo de ahí como un rayo.

XOXOXO

-¡Por Kami! -exclamo Jakotsu cuando termino de tenerlo todo, desde su llegada ese lugar hasta esos momentos -entonces ... tus intenciones de acercarte a Banky era para que Inuyasha te quedara al final -Kagome asintió con pena -pero dices que no sabes porque te atrae tanto Banky ... -se limitó agachar la cabeza -piensas seguir con eso? -la pelinegra, la cabeza y la mirada a los ojos.

-No, desde ayer que me di cuenta lo que Inuyasha es, no me quedaron ganas de seguir con todo eso.

-Entonces ...

-Voy a dejar las cosas fluyan, quiero vivir mi vida sin tener que temerle nada -Jakotsu sonrió -y con tu hermano, me queda claro que es un cabrón pero me arriesgaré. Al menos voy a disfrutar del momento.

-Sabias palabras ... aun así, pase lo que pase con el peso de mi hermano, no me quedes tú y yo dejemos de ser amigas.

-Claro que no ... aunque siéndote sincera yo creo que Bankotsu me pidió ser su novia solo para fastidiar a Inuyasha -Jakotsu desvió su rostro de la azabache.

-Kag, lo único que puede decirse es que a Banky le gustas mucho, probablemente sienta el mismo tipo de atracción que a los dientes o a los dados mar para fastidiar, aun así considera que no se ha cumplido una parte de todas las pequeñas cosas que a hecho .

-No importa, estoy cansada de recluirme, la vida es de riesgos y si no tiene nada que ver nunca podré ver el mundo como es ... me arriesgare, me equivocaré y causare un desastre.

-¡Si! Oye ... por cierto tengo una duda ¿Por qué vestías así? De seguro sabias del cuerpazo del que eres dueña ¿verdad?

-Si lo se

-¡Lo sabía!

-Fue por ... Sesshomaru.

-Espera ... ¿ese no es el hermano del papiriki de Inuyasha?

-Si

-¿Y es cierto lo que dicen de él? ¿Que tiene el porte de un Dios griego? ¿Qué es eso? labio inferior -¡Kami! Yo solita yo ando orgasmeando.

-¡Jaky!

-¿What?

-Estás loca ...

-Sí, loca pero por conocer a ese Dios del hielo.

-Bueno ... si, un poco de todo eso que dicen

-¿Lo conoces? Supongo que cuando hay influido para vestirte así ...

-Amm nuestras familias siempre han sido amigas, cuando era pequeña iba a visitarlos mucho y ellos a nosotros y cuando esto -señaló sus pechos y sus nalgas -comenzó a crecer sin controlarme, alejó una temporada de ellos hasta que me di cuenta de la clase de chicas con las que salía Inuyasha y pues ...

-Decidiste hacer lo mismo ...

-Para mi cumpleaños número 15 hice una albercada en mi casa, todos los hijos de las familias más ricas fueron, entre ellos Sesshomaru e Inuyasha, me puse un bikini que dejaba ver lo mucho que había crecido pero antes de que saliera me encontré con Sesshomaru en la sala, al principio nota el impacto en sus ojos pero después me sentí terriblemente incómoda, me acercó a mí y me dijo Sí, realmente ganas el amor de Inuyasha no lo hagas exhibiendo tu cuerpo de esa forma, primero pongo a prueba, que demuestre que te merece o ¿acaso quieres que solo este contigo por lo tienes? Piénsalo Kagome ¿de verdad quieres ser más del montón? ¿Una más en la cama de Inuyasha? Esas palabras bastaron para que usara lo usaba, siempre con la esperanza de que algún día Inuyasha se enamorara por lo que soy y no por lo que tenía ...

-Mujer ... no te pases, parecías vagabunda -Kagome se encogió de shoulders -el amor entra por los ojos.

-Sí, eso me dice.

-Y creo que te excediste un poco en tomar un pecho en sus palabras, que me hizo eso. Sesshomaru lo quería para él.

-Hay que cosas dices Jaky ...

-¡KAMI!

-¿¡What!? -adujo Kagome, asustada por el grito de Jakotsu.

-Faltan 3 minutos para que cierren la escuela.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Agarrar ... llegaremos ... -prendió el coche y aceleró.

XOXOXO

No, no, la escuela al llegar a la escuela porque estaba segura de que ya estaban en clases, solo se había dejado caer en el pupitre cuando su celular sonó, no tenía ninguna intención de contestar hasta que el número de Jakotsu apareció en pantalla.

-¿Qué quieres Jakotsu?

-Banky ... oye no sé cómo decirte esto pero ... -algo en el tono de su voz no le gustaba en nada.

-Habla de una buena vez -exigió.

-¡Auch! -se escuchan voces al fondo -tuvimos un accidente con el coche -el moreno se puso de golpe de su lugar.

-¿¡What!?

-Se nos tarde tarde ... nos quedamos platicando y ... -más voces al fondo.

No espero a más, tomo sus cosas y salí en el momento en que el profesor entraba.

-¡Señor Yöhei! -le escuchó llamarle pero él doblaba la esquina con el teléfono en la oreja.

-Kagome ... -murmuró recordando que ella iba con él.

-Ella solo tiene unos raspones pero si necesito que vengas, estamos a la orilla de la carretera.

-Fecha por muerto cuando llegue, Jakotsu -sentenció antes de colgar bruscamente el teléfono.

De todas las irresponsabilidades que Jakotsu había hecho esta era la peor; pasó de largo a la guardia de la entrada el hombre a gritos intentaba detenerlo, le valió, se montó en la moto y arrancó ¿Qué acaso Jakotsu no había escarmentado? No tenía ni dos meses aun, cuando le había rescatado el pellejo de ese fisiculturista al cual se había pretendido coger y que no era el problema, el problema era que el dichoso musculoso era un condenado menor de edad, había gastado una enorme cantidad de dinero para que todo eso no saliera a flote y ahora tuviera que lidiar con esto.

Lo primero que vio al llegar fue el BMW de su hermano menor estampado contra la corteza de un árbol, el cofre estaba completamente destrozado, las grandes cantidades y las enormes cantidades de policías y paramédicos acordonaban el lugar, fue detenido en su momento. la esquina del lado contrario de la carretera, bajo con los puños apretados, dirigiendo su atención a la mujer de los cabellos negros con azul sentada en la orilla de la ambulancia, en ese momento uno de los paramédicos, la ponía una gasa en la frente.

-Oiga, usted no puede pasar -se dijo un policía.

-¡Hermano! -el grito de Jakotsu hizo girar el bonito rostro de Kagome quien al verlo le sonrió de medio lado pero al llegar a su hermano en una camilla y apuntó de ser subido en una de las ambulancias desviadas a sus pasos, la policía se quedó tranquilo -¡ Auch! Duele tarado -fue lo que dijo fue al acercarse el dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-¿¡Se puede saber qué putas te pasa !? -estaba preocupado si, pero verlo en camilla era nuevo.

-Perdí el control del coche y yo estampé en el árbol -Bankotsu centró su atención en la pierna derecha de su hermano que estaba ligeramente vendada con retazos de tela púrpura -me rompí la pierna ... -agregó casi con dolor -no podré usar shorts durante una temporada.

-¡Eres un imbécil!

-Ya ... ya hermano, mejor ve a ver Kag -Bankotsu volteo a verla, sentada a la vista y ahora le vendaban una mano, sus ojos atrás en su pantalón que se raspa mostrando sus piernas desnudas desde sus muslos -Ella me sacó del coche - dijo mientras Bankotsu la continuidad viendo a la distancia - inconsciente al recibir el impacto, pero ella a pesar de un verso golpeado la frente, se mantuvo a pie, sacarme y retener la hemorragia; si no hubiere estado allí seguro de que los médicos no me habrían encontrado en vivo -hubo un largo silencio -debería la vida y tú las gracias.

-¡Cállate! -espetó él.

-Kagome no es Inuyasha dijo al fin; se verás unos momentos a los ojos.

-Es hora de llevarnos al herido uno de los camileros; ambos hermanos asintieron. Jakotsu fue subido a la ambulancia y se cerraron puertas, haciendo sonar las sirenas del camión.

Se dio la media vuelta y se paró firme frente a Kagome quien alzó la cabeza al notar una sombra eclipsarla. Le has costado un mundo poder aceptarlo, incluso aun en la mañana considerado por concluir su venganza pero ahora mismo al verla frente a él, aceptar una sola cosa: la quería.

-Gracias -se atrevió a decir primero, se miró a los ojos y fue ella quien se desvió del contacto visual.

-No tienes porque -le dijo ella.

Bankotsu exhaló aire fuertemente y se agachó a su altura, pudo notar futuros más moretones en los brazos, raspones en sus rodillas y su labio inferior tenía una corte rojiza pero a pesar de todo se veía preciosa, entonces la tomó por las manos haciendo que ella se sobresaltara. No sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, lo consideraba un impulso de su subconsciente porque ahora mismo una y otra vez una lejana en su interior le repetía es exclusivamente tuya .

-¿Te lastime? -su rostro se giró al de él completamente rojo -vi sangre en las sábanas y ...

-¡Kyaaaa! -y de la nada ella se había soltado y ahora la cubría la boca con ambas manos -No digas esas cosas aquí ... ¿estás loco? -de verdad lucía avergonzada.

Bankotsu sonriente quito sus manos y levantándose la obligó también

-Entonces vamos a un lugar más privado en donde puedo verlo. Sugirió con una risa de lado.

-¿What?

-No pensarás en la escuela en ese estado -la mitad de arriba abajo -después de todo te valió lo que te dije y te fuiste así ...

\- No faltaré otro día a la escuela y menos porque hoy la maestra de gimnasia anunciará las competidoras que día saldrá a las estatales.

-Créemelo no es algo muy importante.

-Tengo que ir ...

-Ya te dije que no y deja de ser tan terca.

Sacó su celular de su bolsillo y marcó el número que ya conocía.

-¿Qué haces? -Pero la ignoró porque su llamada ya había sido contestada.

-No vamos a poder asistir a clases. No, hasta la otra semana -comenzó a decir con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿¡WHAT!? -exclamaron tanto como Kagome y el hombre del otro lado de la línea.

-Jakotsu tuvo un accidente y se rompió la pierna.

-¿Que Paso? ¿Qué estupidez andan haciendo ahora? -preguntaba eufórico a un hombre del otro lado de la línea.

-Kagome venía con él y también tiene la herida como si no escuchara sus réplicas; sonriente y burlón.

-¡PERO QUE CHINGADOS TE PASA BANKOTSU! -exclamo Naraku con fuerza.

¿Por qué motivo no va a poder irse, se quedará en mi casa? ¿Qué pasará en esos momentos lo que no se puede escuchar en su tío explosivo? ¿Cambiarán el día de la maestra de gimnasia? Y de paso solo es mucha molestia cancelar las prácticas de gimnasia durante toda esa semana.

-¡ÓYEME BIEN, MOCOSO HIJO DE TODA TU ...!

-Gracias Nary, eres un tío ejemplar.

Y antes de terminar de escuchar la palabrota de una Naraku furioso.

-Vámonos ... -la tomó de la mano y la jaló hasta la moto.

-Oye pero ...

-Lo arreglará el seguro y la escuela ya lo tengo resuelto.

Abrió de un golpe la puerta de su habitación y entró con ella en brazos, la recostó en la cama y volvió a cerrar la puerta con seguro; se quitó la playera negra, mostrándole todo a su torso desnudo a la mano que trajo saliva con fuerza, camino hasta ella sonriente al mismo tiempo que se desabrochaba el cinturón y lo lanzaba en parte de parte, desabrochó sus pantalones y bajo su zíper, Kagome se puso a grana, intentando desviar hacia otro lado su atención, entonces se le encima el colocándose en cuatro arriba de ella que con los ojos bien abiertos sin posibilidad de hablar articulado

-Tócame -le dijo.

-Co…

Tomó una de sus manos y la obligó a deslizar sus dedos entre sus pectorales, ella siguió el recorrido con sus ojos hasta que se llevó la altura de su abdomen, se detuvo mirándolo a los ojos.

-Bank, es que tú no sé cómo ... -su cara no puedes ponerse más roja de lo que estaba.

-Lo sé, yo te enseñaré -Kagome intento hablar pero él volvió a interrumpirle -déjame corromperte ... mostrarte ...

Sintió la mano de ella ceder y continuó hasta introducirla por dejado de sus manos, el tacto de la mano delgada de Kagome en la punta de su miembro más pequeño.

-Y ... que debo ...

-Acarícialo

-Co…

-Empieza por la cabeza, deslízate suave hasta el tronco, tómalo con tu mano y masajéalo suavemente.

Ella asintió, trago saliva antes de que sus dedos acariciaran la cabeza de su cabeza para que, entonces, esté hinchada y punzante, que se haya ayudado con el dedo, que no se haya apretado, que no se haya movido. un deslizarse más abajo, bajar y subiendo el prepucio.

-¿Lo hago bien?

Hemos tenido que volver a abrir los ojos para entender su pregunta, cuando su falo fue agarrado con toda su mano, subiéndolo y bajándolo con fuerza.

-Demasiado preso casi sin voz.

Sin embargo, no fue suficiente, la respuesta fue genial, pero no fue tan fácil de usar. Desliz su mano por debajo de la pequeña tela que cubría su intimidad y no pudo evitar sonreír al sentirla completamente empapada, se veía a los ojos y por primera vez pudo notar un brillo destello de pasión en los azules cobalto; deslizó sus dedos por los pliegues de su vagina, abriéndolos a su paso y al igual que ella, subiendo y bajando con ritmo, entonces se hizo atrás, separándose del contacto de su mano, obligándola a salir de sus pantalones y causando su bonito rostro facciones de reproche;

-¿Qué haces? -No respondió, soltó su ropa interior y abrió sus piernas, inclinando su rostro hacia su intimidad expuesta pero antes incluso de poder saborearla las manos de Kagome se interpusieron -no, espera ...

-Relájate.

Y quitó sus manos poniéndolas en un lado de sus caderas y descendiendo nuevamente; Lo primero que lamió fue su entera sexualidad, al bajar abrió con su lengua los pliegues con los que había estado jugando con poco.

-Banco ... -gimió ella al retorcerse en la cama.

Entonces, se mueven al centro de placer y la muerte sin parar esa parte, provocando que el cuerpo de Kagome se convulsionara obligando a sujetarla por las caderas para que no se mueva.

-Aaaah ... Banco ...

Sus fluidos aumentaron y se acercaron a su posición, se deslizaron hasta su pelvis dibujando un camino de besos que llegó hasta su boca y se recibió con un beso pasional, ella fue la que ahora tomó el control total, se deslizó sus brazos por debajo de sus axilas y lo abrazó con fuerza, oprimiendo en el recorrido sus senos mientras que él separó sujetó sus voluminosos glúteos con las palmas extendidas al mismo tiempo que la punta de su pene empezaba a introducirse en la cavidad vaginal siendo envuelto nuevamente por las paredes estrechas, juro nunca antes fue tan apretado y esta vez no hubo barrera que lo detuviera, ni tampoco pudo contenerse porque esta vez la penetración de una sola estocada, ambos cuerpos temblaron y fue Kagome quien separó el beso para acurrucarse en el el hombro donde descansaba su larga trenza,abrazándose con más fuerza.

-No pares ... -escuchó decir al percibir que no se movía.

Obedeció, salió un poco solo para volver a embestirla, la molestia fue pero esta vez le costaba un mundo poder lento, la estrechez y la calidez de sus paredes alrededor de su virilidad le impedían reaccionar.

-No te conté ...

-¿Segura? -pregunto con un jadeo.

-Hazlo ...

Y como si hubiera estado esperando esa palabra comenzó a salir y entrar en ella sin piedad, tocando en el proceso la pared uterina.

-Aagh -el gemido de ella lo incitó a más -Bankotsu ... más rápido ...

Se inclinó, separándose del abrazo y teniendo una visión perfecta de esos dos melones subir y bajar a este estocada que daba, se sintió en el mismo tiempo que el interior de ella se contraía más, aprisionándolo con fuerza.

-¡Ya no aguantó! -gritó Kagome apretando las sábanas por debajo de ella.

-Aaaah -gimió él al vaciarse en el interior de ella.

Siguió moviendo solo un poco más para terminar totalmente adentro, su respiración era agitada al igual que la mujer por debajo, se veía a los ojos y no se podía evitar al mismo tiempo.

Estaba seguro de que no podía dejarla ir, ahora que la pertenecía enteramente, si, era demasiado posesivo con lo que era suyo y Kagome lo era ahora de él. Habría que alterar algunas cosas de lo planificado pero Kagome, ella se quedaría con él.


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

 **CONTRARIO**

Era de madrugada cuando él regreso al apartamento, tenía la esperanza de poder despertar a Kagome y comenzar a pedir clemencia pero cuál fue su respuesta al encontrar su cama vacía y sin parte de sus pertenencias ¿De verdad se había ido? Entonces fue presa del miedo ¿y se regresaba a Tokio? No, ella no lo podía hacer, se verían delatados y todos sus planes o más bien dicho, los planes de él en estudiar la carrera que él quería se iban a ir por el caño, no, ella no podía regresar, no así y no de esa forma, respiro profundo e intento calmarse, seguramente se había ido con alguna amiga ¿pero cual amiga? Él no le conocía ninguna, no a excepción de Sango que parecía saber algo el día de su pelea con Bankotsu, sí, ella era clave de todo esto y necesitaba hablar urgentemente con ella, solo que tendría que esperar a que amanecería y eso si lograba convencer a Rin de quedarse un rato más con Kikyou, aunque después surgió otro nombre Bankotsu no, imposible, Kagome no se quedaría con él ni por todo del oro del mundo pero después se le vino a la mente como se besaban y todo su ser se estremeció.

-Cálmate Inuyasha… -se dijo a sí mismo –respira profundo, cuenta diez y no hagas alguna tontería.

Pero ni el maldito gato del demonio estaba ¿Qué podía pensar si el lugar parecía abandonado? Y la mancha de sangre en la entrada de la casa seguía ahí, rechino los dientes y opto por ir solucionando uno a uno los problemas que tenía; primero un buen baño, un breve descanso, limpiar el desorden y regresar al hospital, vería la forma de contratar a Rin para que cuidara de Kikyou en su ausencia. Sí, eso era mejor que ponerse todo histérico, mañana hablaría con Kagome y estaba seguro de que todo se arreglaría.

XOXOXO

¿En qué momento se había quedado como idiota observándola dormir? La pregunta se formuló en su cabeza pero desapareció enseguida, era como si su mente no quisiera distraerse con ninguna cosa más que con la pequeña y larga espalda de la muchacha que dormía a un lado de él, su respiración era pausada y tranquila con una leve sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, mientras que su cabeza estaba por encima de una bullida almohada, sus cabellos esparcidos hacia arriba mientras que el moreno jugaba con un mechón de ellos, el cual enroscaba entre sus dedos sin dejar de ver la perfecta línea hundida que dividía su espalda, una parte de la sabana cubría sus grandes glúteos pero podía notarse perfecto el pliegue que divida sus nalgas, había ciertos moretones que arruinaban el perfecto color de su piel pero lo ignoro porque estaba más concentrado en recordar cuantas veces había poseído su cuerpo ese día, las suficientes para que se acostumbrara por completo a su virilidad, no se lo dejo de hacer, hasta que ya no encuentro ninguna mueca de dolor en su rostro sino uno de total satisfacción; soltó su mechón de cabello deslizando su mano por la espalda de la muchacha, viajando hasta por debajo de la sabana y tocando con dos dedos la cavidad de la muchacha que se estremeció al sentir el tacto.

-Bank… estoy agotada… -murmuro ella con los ojos cerrados.

-Ese no es problema para mí –respondió burlón, mientras Kagome suspiraba cansada.

Porque en esos momentos su virilidad volvía a reaccionar a la desnudez de su novia y con tan solo ostentar ese título tenía todo el derecho del mundo a poseer su cuerpo las veces que él quisiera, en el momento que se le antojara y en los lugares que él propusiera. Iba a subirse arriba de ella cuando su teléfono celular sonó, rolo los ojos y con fastidio respondió.

-Espero sea importante porque… -

-A ver pendejo –era sin duda la voz de Renkotsu -¿A qué hora piensas venir a practicar para el partido de hoy en la noche? –y de sopetón recordó.

-Voy para allá…

-Sí perdernos por tu maldita frustración sexual te juro que te arranco los huevos.

-¡Deja de decir mamadas Renkotsu!.. Voy para allá.

-Pues apúrale porque no todos tenemos tu pinche tiempo.

-¿Bueno a ti qué coño te pasa? –se levantaba la cama y buscaba su ropa interior por alguna parte de su habitación –no recordaba que fueras tan gruñón. A mí se me hace que el frustrado sexual es otro –dijo con burla.

-Apúrale cabrón y deja de decir pendejadas.

Y le colgó dejándolo con la palabra en la boca, empezó a vestirse a medida que encontraba su ropa.

-¿A dónde vas? –pregunto Kagome aun acostada en la cama –creí que nos quedaríamos en cama.

-Tengo partido hoy en la noche –sacaba una maleta de su closet y abría los cajones de su tocador, sacando unos shorts deportivos –es un equipo que viene de fuera.

-¿Puedo ir contigo?

Se quedó un rato mirándola, aun lucia magullada de algunas partes, especialmente de los brazos y la gaza en su frente aunque oculta por su fleco se notaba claramente.

-¿No prefieres quedarte a descansar? Mañana te verás peor que hoy.

-No me duele nada por el analgésico que me dieron –se ponía de pie con la sabana enrollando su cuerpo –además será la primera vez que te vea jugar.

-Bien, de acuerdo pero… -la había tomado por la cintura antes de que saliera de su cuerpo –te quedarás conmigo a partir de hoy.

-Jakotsu…

-Ese baboso va a estar hoy y mañana en el hospital, hasta que le hayan puesto el yeso –le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Iré a cambiarme, no tardo –un fugaz beso en los labios y la estela de tela blanca perderse al doblar la esquina del pasillo.

Y media hora después Kagome bajaba las escaleras con unos jeans muy ajustados, una blusa de manga larga de color negra que lejos de cubrirle el vientre lo mostraba junto con aquel ombligo alargado, sus cabellos los había amarrado en una alta coleta y llevaba puesto unos aretes de tipo botón del mismo color que la blusa.

-Así no se me verán los moretones de los brazos.

-Como me hubiese gustado que terminaras toda morada –dijo algo irritado.

-¿Cómo?

-Que es hora de irnos.

Inicio del partido y el equipo de la escuela había adquirido ventaja al ser los primeros en poseer el balón; saltó, encestando de un solo la pelota en el aro, la euforia en las gradas incremento y el sonido de varias maracas resonó en todo el gimnasio, Bankotsu tenía el control total de la pelota, se giró en el justo momento en que un contrario se le había atravesado para quitarle el balón pero entonces un matiz de color bronce lo paso de largo, quitándole el balón de las manos y corriendo a una velocidad que dejo a todos en su sitio, inclusive a él: un muchacho, alto, fornido, moreno, ojos azules, cabello negro y largo, encesto con fuerza el balón en el aro, el público se quedó con la boca abierta pues había saltado a la altura del aro con mucha facilidad, cayendo como una ligera pluma.

-¿¡Quién es ese pendejo!? –le pregunto Renkotsu por detrás.

-Ökami –respondió Bankotsu al leer el nombre del sujeto en la espalda de su playera.

-¡Ginta! –grito el moreno sin soltar al balón -¡A tu derecha! ¡Hakkaku! ¡Izquierda!

-¡Que mierda! –exclamo Renkotsu.

-Muévete inútil –dijo Bankotsu –hay que quitarles el balón antes de que vuelvan a encestar.

Bankotsu corrió de frente a él pero justo en el momento en que se deslizaba un poco hacia abajo para quitarle la pelota, Ökami había saltado nuevamente con todo y balón, lanzándolo al aire a uno de los que había nombrado, cortos segundos en donde su equipo actuó en cámara lenta pues el que estaba en la izquierda había tomado el balón, haciendolo rotar a su alrededor sin que ninguno de los suyos pudiera quitárselo.

-¿¡Que putas hacen!? ¡Quítenle el balón! –bramo Bankotsu corriendo hacia ellos.

Pero demasiado tarde el muchacho había saltado y lanzado el balón al otro extremo de la cancha, siendo capturado por el otro que tenía el nombre de Ginta en su playera. Cuando los ojos azules de Bankotsu buscaron al capitán del equipo este ya estaba en el otro extremo, cerca del aro y con una mirada de confianza en sí mismo que detesto con toda su alma.

-¡CARAJO! –grito Bankotsu eufórico que había entendido tarde la jugada del equipo contrario.

Una ola de gritos se escuchó cuando Ökami salto de nuevo, tomando el balón en el aire y encestándolo al mismo tiempo en el aro. Bankotsu y Renkotsu se miraron entre sí.

-Estos pendejos solo nos están distrayendo –siseo Renkotsu.

-Hay que bloquear a Ökami, él es el verdadero tirador –dijo Bankotsu seguido por los demás miembros del equipo.

El choque de miradas entre Ökami y Bankotsu fue de verdad retadora, algo que no solo fue notorio entre los equipos sino también para el público.

-¡Ya saben que hacer! –bramo Bankotsu cuando el balón volvió a rebotar en la cancha.

La mayoría del equipo había salido a cubrir a Ökami que desde una esquina parecía no poder salir del pelotón de hombres que lo rodeaban, entonces el balón cayó en manos del moreno quien ágilmente se abalanzo a la canasta contraria, botando el balón con fuerza contra el piso de madera, haciendo uso de su increíble agilidad evadió a los ala-pívot sin embargo justo en el momento en que iba a inclinarse para saltar y encestar, el tal Hakkaku le arrebato el balón en pleno vuelo haciendo rebotar fuera de la línea de cancha.

-¡No mames! –vocifero Renkotsu al escuchar el silbato que indicaba el medio tiempo.

Ökami y su equipo salieron de la cancha al igual que ellos, aunque claro con esa maldita sonrisa ladina, el moreno y su hermano se limitaron a rechinar los dientes.

-¡Son demasiados veloces! –opino uno de los muchachos del equipo.

-Nos hace falta Jakotsu –agrego otro.

-¡Ya cierren el hocico todos! –gritoneo Renkotsu -¿¡Que no se dan cuenta que nos están pateando los huevos!? Hay que atacar…

-Ellos juegan equipo –masculló Bankotsu con la cabeza gacha y la toalla en su cuello –nosotros solo estamos haciendo pendejadas en la cancha, hay que jugar como equipo.

-¡Ilústrame entonces hermano! Porque hasta donde sé esos cara de verga nos están dando hasta por el culo.

-¡Deja de decir mamadas Renkotsu!

-Es la verdad… si perdemos este partido, nos será imposible pasar a las eliminatorias y olvídate de acompañar a tu princesa a las finales.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver pendejo? –adujo Bankotsu ahora quitándose la toalla del cuello.

-Deberías de venir más seguido a la pinche escuela Bankotsu, hoy se nos dio el aviso que el equipo ganador, acompañara a las muchachas de gimnasia a su competencia –Renkotsu noto aun la confusión de su hermano –Pendejo… se van a ir y regresar todos juntos en el mismo autobús.

Los rostros del su equipo se giraron a verlo intrigado, cayendo en cuenta de las palabras de su hermano, él mismo sabía que pasaba en esos viajes de autobús pues él mismo había sido autor de muchas de esas travesuras, se imaginó por unos breves instantes a Kagome.

-¡Primero muerto! –exclamo Bankotsu parándose del banquillo -¡Hay que romperles la madre!

El silbato volvió a sonar, sacando el equipo contrario pero esta vez antes de que pudieran pasar el balón a Ökami, Bankotsu se había hecho de él, arrebatándoselo a uno de los aleros, corrió como alma que llevaba el diablo y salto antes de que otra cosa pasara, el grito de euforia se reprodujo de inmediato cuando el balón paso por el aro.

-Con esa motivación hasta yo lo hago –dijo uno de los chicos cerca de Renkotsu quien veía a su capitán regresar de su caída con una mano en el suelo.

-¿¡Tú que putas haces aquí de chismoso!? A tú lugar pendejo.

El muchacho se ofusco y corrió de regreso hasta su lugar, el balón esta vez fue capturado por Ökami quien en un pequeño descuido se había hecho de él.

-¿¡QUIEN FUE EL CARA DE PITO QUE DESCUIDO EL PUTO BALÓN!? –vocifero Renkotsu al intentar darle alcance a un Ökami veloz.

-¡Fue el novato! –respondió uno de ellos que corría junto a él.

-¡Hoy se queda sin verga! –agrego Renkotsu furioso.

Bankotsu fue al encuentro de Ökami, ambos mirándose con una risa de lado y adivinando el movimiento del contrario de repente Ökami se quedó quieto, como si hubiese visto algo en lejanía porque su rostro miraba hacia el lado derecho de la cancha, Bankotsu aprovecho el descuido y sin dudar le arrebató el balón.

-¡Gracias por el balón! –le grito cuando salió corriendo de lado contrario.

Se vio ahora rodeado por Ginta y Hakkaku sin embargo antes de que fuera alcanzado, lanzo el balón de lado derecho, todos los rostros se giraron para ver a quien se lo había lanzado y palidecieron al ver a Renkotsu que con una cara de autosuficiencia arrojo el balón directo al aro que entro limpio. Gritos de euforia, aplausos y vitoreadas se escucharon con fuerza.

El equipo de Bankotsu había ganado. Los capitanes del equipo se estrecharon la mano y el contacto fue desecho cuando al moreno lo cargaron los miembros de su equipo. Toda la gente de las gradas comenzó a bajar para festejar con el equipo y Bankotsu en el aire busco a Kagome entre el gentío, hasta que más allá, casi en la entrada de los vestidores la vio acechada por aquel maldito sujeto y para colmo de sus males, Kagome le sonreía, un instinto asesino nació en su interior cuando el cabrón la abrazo y ella sin ningún recató le correspondió. No supo ni como bajo, tampoco escucho las protestas de Renkotsu por detrás porque él ya caminaba a grandes zancadas hasta esos dos.

-Tanto tiempo sin verte Kag… estas muy… -le escucho decir cuando él se plantó por detrás del pendejo que tenía ahora cara de lelo, tosió sugestivamente para llamar la atención.

-¿Interrumpo? –siseó con fuerza al ser la atención de ambas miradas azulinas, el color de ojos de ambos se parecía bastante y eso no le gusto en nada.

-¡Bank! –exclamo ella al acercarse y abrazarlo pero él se quedó tan rígido como una tabla con una mirada matadora al otro imbécil que reía de lado –mira, él es mi primo Ökami Kōga y primo, él es Bankotsu, mi novio.

Koga se sorprendió al escuchar la declaración y Bankotsu por supuesto lo intuyó.

-¿Novios? -indagó al centrarse en su prima -Kag… yo creí que tú e Inu…

-Eso fue una ridiculez que impusieron nuestras familias -replicó ella antes de que terminara de hablar -no tomaron en cuenta que Inuyasha y yo somos incompatibles.

-Mmm… -los ojos de Kōga se detuvieron en el abrazo de Kagome.

-Así que tú primo -murmuró Bankotsu sin dejar de verle, Kōga volvió a reír incitándolo a golpearle la cara. Y de verdad que poco faltaba para romperle los dientes.

-Mi nombre completo es: Koga Ökami Higurashi; mi madre es sobrina del padre de Kagome eso nos hace primos ¿verdad Kag? -Ella asintió pero Bankotsu no se tragaba ese cuento de lo familiar pues era más que obvio que ese cabrón sentía algo por su novia, lo sabía a notar aquel brillo extraño en sus ojos –fue un gran partido –agregó al hacerse el silencio incomodo –pero admito que ganaste porque me distraje.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –adujo Bankotsu cada vez más cabreado por la situación.

-Pues que me distraje –repitió Kōga –vi a Kagome en las gradas y la verdad que no me creía que fuera ella, hasta que… -Bankotsu se limitó a apretar la quijada porque ahora entendía que era lo que había visto ese tipejo al momento de quitarle el balón.

-¿Bank? -la voz de Kagome lo trajo a la realidad -hey… ¿estás bien?

-¿Nos disculpas? -le dijo al hombre que seguía riendo -Tengo un pequeño asunto que atender con mi novia.

-Sí, bien… Kagomecita –dijo Kōga antes de que marcharan provocando que el moreno frunciera el ceño al escuchar cómo le llamaba –nos vemos en la cena de navidad –se acercó a ella sin importarle su presencia y le planto un beso en la mejilla –cuídate mucho preciosa.

Bankotsu estuvo a nada de tomarlo por la playera del deportivo y propinarle un sinfín de golpes sin embargo el hombre ya se había dado la media vuelta para marcharse junto con su equipo que lo esperaba en la salida.

La tomó por la muñeca y la arrastró lo más lejos posible de ese tipejo, ignorando a la multitud que lo aclamaba aún en la cancha.

-Bank… hey… -le llamaba al pasar de largo a los demás -¿A dónde vamos?

Llego al pasillo principal, giró a la derecha, después izquierda y cuando al fin encontró la puerta que buscaba la abrió, empujándola a ella primero y cerrando detrás de él la puerta con seguro.

-Oye… -se quejó mientras se tallaba las coyunturas -¿Por qué me trajiste a la bodega?

Se limitó a ponérsele enfrente, alargar su brazo, rodearla por la cintura y tirar de ella con fuerza contra su pecho, Kagome tembló.

-No me gusta en nada tu cercanía con ese cabrón -comenzó a decirle muy cerca de su bonito rostro.

-Es mi primo -debatió sin desviar su atención.

-Y yo tu novio -pronunció un poco más agitado ¡maldición! Los grandes senos de ella replegados contra su pecho impedían que se mantuviera ecuánime en su conversación -Eres mía Kagome… solamente mía -el moreno fue quien acortó la distancia entre ambos y la besó posesivamente, obteniendo absoluta correspondencia; perdió la cordura, se despegó del beso, hizo a un lado los mechones de cabello en el hombro de ella y comenzó a besar esa parte; la sintió estremecer cuando sus manos viajaron por debajo de su blusa, subiendo hasta su sostén: gimió -mía… -susurró al separarse otro poco.

-Bank… -pronunció con su voz entrecortada -no… no es lugar para…

¡Al diablo el lugar! Exclamó el interior de su mente mientras caminaba con ella en búsqueda de alguna superficie plana en donde subirla, necesitaba urgentemente hundirse en su interior y el triunfo llegó al tocar una mesa justo por detrás de Kagome. La cargo, subiéndola en la mesa, deslizó sus shorts deportivos mostrándole su virilidad entera y sin perder tiempo desabrochó los pantalones de ella.

-Espera… -le escuchó decirle y deteniéndolo con una mano sobre su pecho -Me gustaría probar… -le dijo mirando en plena oscuridad su entrepierna.

Bankotsu no pudo evitar arquear una ceja y sonreír de lado, pudo sentir su aliento agitado contra su rostro.

-¿Quieres? -adujo él sin dejar de sonreír -Eso es algo que aún no te enseñó.

-Soy buena aprendiendo -replicó al mismo tiempo que tomaba entre sus manos su virilidad, no pudo evitar estremecerse –Dime cómo debo hacerlo.

Arqueó su espalda hacia afuera cuando los dedos de Kagome se deslizaron de arriba abajo en el tronco de su falo. Lo estaba volviendo loco. Exhalo aire intentando regular la calentura, la tomó por los hombros y cambió de lugares, ahora él estaba apoyado contra la mesa y Kagome era empujada hacia abajo.

-Usa tu lengua -empezó a decirle sin dejar de estremecerse en cada caricia de la pelinegra -lame la punta, deslízate por la cabeza y llega hasta el tronco… ¡Ahhh! -gimió cuando percibió la lengua de la muchacha enrollarse alrededor de la punta de su glande, no pudo evitar echar su cabeza hacia atrás y cerrar los ojos con fuerza -¡Demonios Kag! –exclamo al percibir como lamía ahora todo su tronco pero el punto de su cordura se rompió cuando ella introdujo parte de su virilidad a su boca ¡Por Kami que se volvería loco! Kagome le estaba haciendo un sexo oral como si se fuera una experta. No aguanto más, necesitaba urgentemente hundirse en su interior, la levanto sujetándola por los hombros, le dio la media vuelta, apoyándola contra la mesa, bajo sus pantalones, teniendo expuestas esas preciosas nalgas contra su pelvis y sin pensarlo dos veces se hundió dentro de su intimidad.

-¡Aagh! –gimió ella.

-Mía… -volvió a decir cuando salió de su interior y volvía a hundirse con fuerza –solo mía.

Tomo sus caderas con fuerzas, saliendo y entrando de ella a una velocidad lenta pero con fuerza, Kagome se revolvió por debajo estirando sus manos y sujetándose en los bordes de la mesa que ahora tambaleaba; Bankotsu no pudo evitar estremecerse al ver como su hinchada virilidad entraba y salía del interior de Kagome, se sintió arder al sentir los glúteos de su novia oprimir su pelvis y rebotar contra ellos al embestirla con fuerza, esa, era sin duda la mejor imagen que tenía.

XOXOXO

Llegó casi barriéndose al hospital, le había costado un triunfo poder despertar y con mucha pereza logro limpiar el sangrerío de la entrada, paso por alto el interrogatorio de la casera quien le había preguntado por Kagome y llego justo en el momento en que Rin se ponía de pie.

-Rin… -dijo casi sin aliento al sujetarse las rodillas para inhalar hondo –discúlpame por a verme tardado.

-No se preocupe, yo entiendo que haya querido descansar también –tomo su bolso que estaba en la silla y se lo echo al hombro –no tarda en despertar.

-Al propósito de eso –comenzó a decirle Inuyasha ya recuperando el pecho -¿no podrías quedar con ella un rato más? –Rin ladeo su cabeza –te pagaría por ello, es que más tarde tengo escuela y…

-Yo no puedo hacer eso, debido de que trabajo aquí –Inuyasha agacho la cabeza –pero conozco a alguien que quizás pueda.

-¿Enserio?

-Sí, mi abuela –Inuyasha se cruzó de brazos pensativo, en realidad él esperaba algo como de la edad de Rin o un poco mayor pero no con exageración –Kaede.

-¿Crees que pueda con el cargo?

-Por supuesto que sí, es más si quiere le puedo llamar ahora mismo para ver si puede quedarse un rato más en lo que Usted atiende sus compromisos.

-Sí, sí… por favor.

Después de media hora hablando, al fin Rin logro converse a su abuela, ella llegaría pasando de las seis de la tarde, algo que le dejaba en jaque respecto a la escuela, era más que obvio que también ese día faltaría.

-Mi abuela llegara al rato, un gusto señor Inuyasha.

-Gracias Rin.

-¿Señor Taisho? –una nueva enfermera apareció por detrás, había salido de la habitación de Kikyou.

-Sí, soy yo. ¿Despertó? –la enfermera asintió.

-No debe de fatigarla, así que modere lo que le dice.

La enfermera fue quien le abrió la puerta dejando ver a la mujer de largos cabellos negros que ahora lucía ligeramente inclinada en la cama, entro con sumo cuidado y Kikyou se giró justo en el momento en que Inuyasha había penetrado del todo el lugar.

-Hola –le dijo ella.

-Hola… -se acercó y se sentó en la silla que había junto a su cama -¿Cómo estás?

-Algo mareada aun y débil.

-Me dijeron que la operación que te hicieron fue complicada –ella agacho la cabeza -¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-Tenía miedo; miedo a que pensaras que estoy contigo por tu dinero o que era mi forma de engancharte con un hijo –Kikyou apretaba las sabanas con sus puños en blanco haciendo resaltar un poco el catete en su mano –por eso compre esas pastillas y…

-Ok. Puedo comprender esa parte pero aún sigo sin entender ¿Por qué ocultarme algo así? –Kikyou levanto su cara mirándolo con los ojos vidriosos –tampoco soy un maldito insensible, te hubiese apoyado Kikyou, tomar esta decisión así de repente solo me hace dudar de ti.

-¿Dudar de mí? –repitió ella con enfado en su tono.

-Sí; planeaste un aborto sin decirme nada, armaste todo tu sola para que esto pasara desapercibido por mí y esto solo me provoca que…

-¿Sabes que Inuyasha? Mejor vete…

-Tampoco quieras que actué como un abnegado hombre que te comprende en su totalidad.

-¡Vete! –exigió con mayor fuerza en su voz –No quiero hablar contigo.

-Bien… como quieras.

No miro atrás y tampoco se regresó al escucharla sollozar, simplemente cerró la puerta detrás de él ¿pero cómo putas quería comprensión cuando todo lo había hecho a escondidas? Digo, había que hacerse pendejos pero no tanto; se dejó caer en la silla con la cabeza hacia atrás, ahora tendría que esperar a la anciana para largarse de ese maldito lugar.


	11. Chapter 11

**11**

 **El DUEÑO DE SU CORAZÓN**

Salieron de la bodega como si nada, con sus manos entrelazadas y mirando al frente, ella sumamente roja de la cara y él con aquella sonrisa de autosuficiencia poco creíble, hasta que de frente se toparon con un hombre alto y de melena plateada que al divisarlos de más cerca se dirigió hasta ellos.

-Inuyasha… -murmuro Kagome al verlo acercarse.

-Ese cabrón… -dijo Bankotsu apretando la quijada.

-Kagome, tenemos que hablar –Inuyasha se había plantado firme frente ambos de verdad que parecía cansado y algo frustrado -¿pero qué te paso? ¿Por qué estas toda magullada? –entrecerró los ojos en dirección al moreno.

-Eso a ti no te importa –siseo Bankotsu.

-Tenemos que hablar –volvió a repetir intentando ignorar su mala respuesta.

-Ella no tiene nada que hablar contigo –espetó Bankotsu dando un paso al frente sin soltar la mano de Kagome, Inuyasha sonrió.

-Podrá ser tu novia Bankotsu pero aún hay cosas que ella y yo debemos tratar. Incluyendo el alquiler compartido que tenemos y para tu mala suerte nuestras familias.

-Lo que quieras decirme, Bankotsu puede escucharlo –dijo al fin Kagome; el peliplata frunció el ceño con dirección del moreno sonriente y después miro a Kagome quien le sostenía la mirada desafiante.

-Bien, como tú quieras –comenzó a decirle –hoy mismo regresas conmigo al departamento –Kagome abrió los ojos en sorpresa pero Bankotsu ese había dado dos pasos al frente dispuesto a golpearlo, Kagome lo detuvo con una mano.

-Tú no puedes decirme que hacer o que no, Inuyasha.

-Sí, tienes razón, yo no puedo, pero tus padres sí –Kagome palideció –ya veremos que dicen ellos cuando les hable y les diga que estás viviendo con este sujeto –ella iba abrir la boca para protestar pero Inuyasha fue más rápido –no me importa que le hables a mi padre y le digas lo que paso con Kikyou, sinceramente me tiene ya sin cuidado, porque después de todo yo soy hombre, pero tú Kagome, eres mujer y estar haciendo estas cosas con… -miro de arriaba abajo a Bankotsu quien apretaba los puños hasta dejarlos en blanco –regresas hoy o atente a las consecuencias.

-¡Eres un maldito infeliz Inuyasha! –vocifero poniéndose de frente -¡Yo jamás me he metido en tus malditas relaciones! ¿¡Porque putas te metes ahora con la mía!?

-Por tú y yo tenemos un maldito compromiso y porque estoy seguro de que este idiota te está usando para su ridícula venganza.

-¡Repite eso pendejo! –amenazo Bankotsu con coraje. Inuyasha rio de lado.

-Que la estas usando, es por eso que estas con ella –Bankotsu se adelantó pero el cuerpo de Kagome choco entre ambos al ponerse en medio.

-¡Basta! –exigió extendiendo sus brazos para separarlos -¡No se pueden golpear aquí! –entonces Inuyasha aprovecho para tomarla del brazo y jalarla hacia él, Bankotsu apenas si pudo reaccionar cuando su novia estaba detrás de Inuyasha quien desafiante le miraba con un odio profundo -¿¡QUE HACES!? –grito Kagome por detrás, intentando regresar a su lugar.

-¡Ve al coche! –exigió Inuyasha sin dejar de ver a Bankotsu -¡Ve al puto coche sino quieres que ahora mismo le marque a tus padres, Kagome! –saco el teléfono celular de su bolsillo y coloco su pulgar en uno de los botones del teclado como si se tratara de un arma.

Kagome se quedó quieta en su lugar, mirando a Bankotsu quien rendido asintió con la cabeza, la muchacha no pudo evitar que se le cristalizaran los ojos.

-Ve, no te preocupes –le dijo al fin el moreno –yo puedo con este imbécil.

-Pero…

-Yo te buscaré… anda… -le estaba costando un verdadero triunfo poder desprenderse de ella pero estaba seguro que la actitud de Inuyasha tenía una doble intención –el que vivas con él no implica que dejes de ser mi novia.

Kagome asintió con la cabeza, se dio la media vuelta y se marchó a paso lento, Bankotsu apretó la mandíbula, ahora prestando atención al peliplata.

-Tengo una idea de lo que tramas –empezó a decir Inuyasha –pero con Kagome no te saldrá el juego, Bankotsu.

-Escúchame bien, Taisho –era él el que ahora se acercaba al peliplata con paso firme –Kagome es mía.

-¿Tuya? –indago Inuyasha con un tono burlón -¿Por cuánto tiempo Bankotsu? ¿Un mes? ¿Dos? Te conozco perfecto para saber que es solo tu maldito juguete del mes, tú interés al igual que todos los demás es efímero –Bankotsu rio.

-Sigues siendo el mismo imbécil de siempre Inuyasha pero una cosa si te digo –lo agarro por el cuello de la camisa con fuerza –hazle algo, cualquier cosa y te juro que no vivirás para contarlo –Inuyasha se zafo del agarre con una risa ladina.

-Me tienen sin cuidado tus amenazas, más bien es lo que yo debería de decirte a ti… pero es algo que tú solo vas a provocar, no es necesario que yo haga algo para que Kagome se dé cuenta de la clase de tipo que eres, recuerda mis palabras amigo -eso último lo dijo con un tono de burla –terminaras lastimándola y ¿Quién crees que va a estar para estrecharla entre sus brazos? Yo… porque se perfecto que la usas para tu ridícula venganza, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que la cagues.

Se dio la media vuelta y se perdió en el pasillo de la escuela, el moreno no pudo evitar irradiar en furia y golpear fuertemente el casillero a un lado de él.

XOXOXO

Entro al apartamento dando tremendas zancadas, durante el recorrido se había limitado a ver por la ventana pero ahora mismo que entraba junto con él su furia estaba al límite.

-Me voy a dormir –dijo ella al pasar de largo pero Inuyasha la sujeto por el brazo.

-Tú y yo tenemos cosas pendientes que hablar –pero Kagome se zafo haciéndose hacia atrás y mirarlo con odio puro –no puedes estar con él Kagome… él y yo…

-Sí, sí… ya se la cochinada que le hiciste –refunfuño, Inuyasha abrió los ojos desmesuradamente – ¿Cómo pudiste Inuyasha? ¿Traicionar a tu amigo? ¿De verdad?

-Y aun sabiéndolo Kagome… ¿estas con él?

-Yo no tengo nada que ver en todo lo que hiciste –debatió aún más enojada que antes.

-¡Carajo Kagome! ¿¡Eres estúpida o que!? Te creía más inteligente… -Inuyasha se llevó las manos a la cara en señal de desesperación -¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta que te usa?

-Aquí el único estúpido eres tú ¿Cómo pudiste hacer semejante canallada?

-Escucha… no fue algo que yo quisiera pero las cosas se dieron y…

El sonido del timbre de la puerta se hizo sonar, llamando la atención de ambos, Inuyasha arrastro los pies hasta la entrada, abrió la puerta y se quedó congelado en su lugar.

-Hola… mi amor.

Una mujer de ojos color rubí, cabello corto y negro apareció en el umbral de la puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Yura… -murmuro Inuyasha al reconocerla.

Yura se le lanzo al cuello al escuchar su nombre pero el peliplata reacciono echándola hacia atrás totalmente confundido.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –demando a saber.

-Viene a verte, corazón –los ojos rubí de la mujer viajaron hasta la otra estaba a espaldas de Inuyasha, la miro unos momentos porque se le hizo tremendamente familiar -¿Kagome?

-¿Saben qué?… yo me voy a dormir –dijo Kagome rolando los ojos y encaminándose a su habitación.

-¡Kagome, no! –exclamo el hombre intentando detenerla pero ella ya había cerrado su puerta.

-¿Es Kagome? –quiso saber aún más sorprendida que antes -¡Ella es Kagome!

El peliplata regreso sus pasos totalmente enojado, agarro del brazo a Yura regresándola hasta la puerta.

-Oye… oye… ¿pero qué haces?

-No tengo tiempo para estar atendiéndote –siseo Inuyasha con fuerza pero Yura se agarró por el marco de la puerta aún más sonriente que antes -¡LARGO!

-¡Ah! No mi amor… tú y yo tenemos una deuda pendiente.

-Creo yo te he pagado lo suficiente para saldar cualquier deuda –replico Inuyasha aún más impaciente que antes –ahora, lárgate de mi casa.

-Te veo mañana en el café del bulevar –menciono con burla –eso si no quieres que Kagome se entere.

-¡LARGO! –exigió.

-Nos vemos a las diez –añadió antes de darle de un beso y salir elegantemente del lugar.

Respiro profundo antes de volver a intentar tocar la puerta de la habitación de Kagome, sin duda, muchos problemas se le venían encima.

XOXOXO

Ese cabrón hijo de puta se había salido con la suya, sí, por ahora pensó cuando recién entraba a su casa seguido por Renkotsu.

-¿¡Pero que putas te pasa Bankotsu!? –replico su hermano al dejar caer la mochila en uno de los sillones de la sala.

-¡Nada, carajo! ¡No me pasa nada!

-Sí, pendejo, se nota que no te pasa nada –espetó su hermano con mayor énfasis -¿Dónde está la Higurashi? –y la pregunta lo saco de sus casillas, de verdad que tenía ganas de romperle la cara.

-Me voy…

-¿A dónde? –cuestiono al notar su actitud.

-Que te importa… me largo.

Pero antes de que cruzara la puerta diviso al gato de Kagome arriba de uno de los sillones, regreso por él y después salió hecho una furia.

XOXOXO

No le contesto ni siquiera cuando dejo de tocar la puerta y comenzó a intentar persuadirla de otra forma _Kagome, vamos, ábreme la puerta_ no, no quería hablar con él, ni siquiera verlo, Inuyasha se había convertido en todo lo contrario a lo que ella siempre vio, no era nada de lo que imaginaba y para colmo de sus males ahora se sentía con el pleno derecho de intervenir en su vida y vaya que había usado bien sus cartas porque la sería amenaza de hablarle a sus padres para contarles todo si era peligrosa; los señores Higurashi se destacaban por su sería obsesión a lo conservador y estaba plenamente segura, que de saber que su única hija estaba viviendo en casa de un hombre al que ellos no conocían era un pase directo para algún recóndito internado, uno en donde muy seguramente no volvería a ver la luz del sol en varios años, era esa la razón por la cual Inuyasha había jugado con el tema de sus padres. Se aferró a su almohada jurando una y otra vez que se las pagaría. En ese momento su celular sonó, era sin duda un mensaje, se levantó emocionada al reconocer al remitente: _ábreme, estoy afuera_ no pudo evitar reírse y pararse sobresaltada, abrió la puerta de su habitación asomando su cabeza para verificar que Inuyasha ya no estuviese afuera, suspiro aliviada al notar la perfecta oscuridad, después de todo era ya de madrugada; camino casi de puntitas hasta la puerta y la abrió con sumo cuidado, sin hacer ningún ruido que delatara su presencia en la sala.

-Bankotsu –le nombro al verlo en el umbral de su puerta con Buyo entre sus brazos.

El gato abrió la boca en un bostezo y salto hasta los pies de su dueña quien no dejaba de ver los ojos azules de su novio.

-¿Me vas a dejar entrar? –le pregunto al tomarla por la cintura y alzar un poco el camisón que usaba de pijama. El contacto electrizante se sintió entre ambos.

¿Qué es el amor? Es pasión, es obsesión, es no poder vivir sin alguien, es cuando se olvida el intelecto y se escucha al corazón; eso era lo que ambos sentían ahora. ¿Desde qué punto dejo de ser un juego y se convirtió en su mundo? ¿A partir de donde se sintió plenamente suya? Kagome reconoció que Bankotsu era ahora el dueño de su corazón, el conquistador de su alma y el ladrón de sus sueños, el moreno fastidioso y acosador se había convertido sin querer en parte de su existencia, por su parte Bankotsu estaba descubriendo un sentimiento que le daba miedo sentir pero que ahora mismo explotaba a todo sentido: el verla, el acariciarla, el saberla cerca era motivo suficiente como para dar empicada a todo lo demás, ahora sabía que no podía vivir sin ella ¿miedo? Si pero a perderla y ese un lujo que no se daría ahora que estaba tocando el cielo junto con ella ¿Qué importa la venganza teniéndola a ella? Nada, absolutamente nada era más valioso que tener a Kagome junto a él.

La tumbo en la cama, besándola lentamente, deslizando con sumo cuidado su blusa hacia arriba, acariciando en su camino la curvatura de su cintura. Kagome no se quedó atrás y veloz con sus manos sujeto las orillas de su playera y la jalo hacia arriba dejándose ambos el pecho desnudo, se vieron a los ojos antes de volver a besarse con la misma suavidad que al inicio, él se despojó de sus pantalones y ella de sus shorts, al poco tiempo ambos mostraban su desnudez sin pudor alguno, besos y caricias fue lo que se veía entre ambos, tocando aquellos lugares inexplorados por ambos, ya no era sexo lo que hacían, comenzaban hacer el amor. Y cuando ella demando estar arriba, lo único que pudo contemplar el moreno, fue el perfecto cuerpo de su novia arriba de él, acaricio sus pechos antes de que Kagome se incrustara su miembro, no pudo evitar gruñir de satisfacción, porque la muy cabrona había aprendido a moverse y él dispuesto a seguir enseñándole se inclinó abrazándola contra su pecho.

-Kagome… -murmuro cuando volvió a sentir como se auto penetraba y su miembro era envuelto en aquella calidez.

-Bank… -susurro ella.

Los movimientos de adentro y hacia afuera lo empezaban a volver loco, se movía tan deliciosamente que estaba haciendo todo el uso de su autocontrol para no venirse antes de tiempo pero ella comenzaba a estremecerse y él juraba ya no poder contenerse más, no fue hasta que sintió las paredes vaginales contraerse que pudo permitirse venirse junto con ella en un pequeño grito ahogado.

Kagome se dejó caer, justo en su cuello mientras recuperaba el aliento y él, él la abrazaba fuertemente contra su pecho. Ambos cayeron a la cama, mirando el techo de la habitación, respirando agitadamente y con sus corazones latir al mil por hora. Volvieron a reír.

-Bank… -dijo ella con la voz entre cortada –hay algo que quiero decirte.

-¿Qué?

Kagome se recargo en su pecho, buscando el contacto visual entre ellos.

-Quiero ser honesta contigo porque de verdad no quiero que exista nada que pueda… -meditó lo que diría al final ¿separarlos? ¿Mal entenderse? ¿Cuál era la palabra correcta? No quería aparentar ser una estúpida al declararse totalmente pero era necesario decir la verdad, el origen de todo lo que había surgido como un juego era ahora necesario explicarlo –la razón por la que aceptar estar contigo fue por Inuyasha –espero una reacción alarmante del moreno, incluso imagino ver sus ojos sorprendidos pero Bankotsu se mantuvo ecuánime, sin hacer ningún gesto, esperando a que ella continuara así que trago saliva y continuo –mi intención era que al verme junto a ti, reaccionara y quisiera estar conmigo pero me he dado cuenta que en realidad era una forma de justificar lo que sentía por ti –se puso totalmente colorada cuando se escuchó a si misma ¿Por qué era tan difícil expresarse? –lo que quiero decir es que… te quiero.

La pelinegra quiso derretirse y fundirse junto con las sabanas de su cama porque el maldito silencio incómodo y la mirada de Bankotsu en total perplejidad solo provocaran un arrepentimiento infinito al hablar de más.

-Kagome… no es necesario que me expliques nada –se acomodó en la almohada por detrás medio sentándose en la cama –las razones que hayas tenido para iniciar todo esto ya fueron pasadas, me queda claro que ahora todo cambia –tomo un mechón de su cabello y lo enrosco entre sus dedos –probablemente inicio como un juego, no solo para ti, también para mí, sin embargo puedo decirte que quiero hacer las cosas bien contigo.

-¿De verdad? –no podía negar que le costaba creerle ya que sabía la fama de mujeriego que él tenía.

-¿Por qué suenas como si fuera un cabrón insensible? Definitivamente golpeare a Jakotsu por mal influenciarte.

-¿Iremos mañana por él? –era obvio su intención de desviar el tema.

-Hey… hey…. ¿de verdad crees que soy un cabrón?

-Bueno pues… -empezaba hacer circulo en los pectorales de él, agacho la mirada totalmente roja –Jakotsu me dijo que eras un conquistador de mujeres y que nadie…

-Ese baboso… me las pagara mañana.

-No lo hizo con intención de insultarte –definitivo no quería dejar en mal a su amigo.

-¿Ah no? ¿Cuál fue su intención entonces?

-Creo que él advertirme en que es peligroso enamorarme de ti.

Se vieron a los ojos, sin querer habían tocado una fibra sensible. Bankotsu se limitó a echarle un brazo encima, replegándola más contra su pecho.

-Hay algo que quiero preguntarte y que me carcome desde que lo escuche –ahora él cambiaba de tema.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Cómo está eso de que veras a Kōga en navidad? –Kagome lo abrazo más fuerte.

-Es el único día en que toda la familia se reúne, aunque mis padres han hecho costumbre celebrar navidad con… -Bankotsu ya sabía lo que venía –la familia de Inuyasha –el moreno se limitó a rolar los ojos.

-Eso quiere decir que no te voy a ver hasta después de las fiestas decembrinas.

-Podría regresar antes –sugirió ella –aunque sería dos días después de navidad.

-¿Por qué?

-El 25 de diciembre es mi cumpleaños y suelo celebrar con mi familia.

-La familia Taisho no es tu familia, Kagome –empezó a decirle algo irritado.

-Lo sé pero mis padres…

-Además –agrego él con un ligero volumen de voz más alto -¿piensas dejarme solo en mi cumpleaños?

Entonces Kagome se levantó, mirándola incrédula.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Mi cumpleaños también es el 25, Kagome.

XOXOXO

10:30 de la mañana y se levantó de un sobresalto al escuchar su celular que sonaba como loco, alcanzo sus bermudas, poniéndoselas como pudo, tenía que estar a las 11:00 en el hospital. Abrió la puerta dispuesto a meterse al baño pero se detuvo al ver al maldito gato en el pasillo mirándolo con sus ojos verdes fijos en él. No supo porque pero inmediatamente supo que algo andaba mal, entonces sin pensarlo mucho, abrió la puerta de la recamara de Kagome y lo que vio lo dejo congelado por segunda vez.

Ahí, sobre la cama estaba Bankotsu durmiendo cómodamente abrazado de Kagome quien apoyada contra su pecho sonreía; ambos enrollados entre las sábanas blancas de la cama sin duda alguna desnudos.

-¡KAGOME! –le llamo ahora metiéndose de lleno a la habitación con los puños apretados.

Su amiga despertó sobresaltada, cubriéndose sus senos con la sabana al mismo tiempo que Bankotsu que se inclinaba algo somnoliento.

-¿¡PERO QUE MIERDA!? –vocifero a viva voz.

-¿¡QUE HACES EN MI HABITACIÓN!? –interrogo contrariamente con el ceño fruncido -¡SAL DE MI HABITACIÓN AHORA MISMO!

-¿¡QUE HACE ESTE PENDEJO EN TU CAMA!?

-Aquí el único pendejo eres tú –interrumpió Bankotsu ahora protegiendo con su amplio pecho la parcial desnudez de Kagome –ahora, sal antes de que me levante y te rompa la cara.

La escena era verdaderamente incomoda, los tres se vieron entre sí pero el que farfullo derrotado fue Inuyasha quien ahora salía con un tremendo portazo.

-Tienes que arreglar esto porque no pienso seguir tolerando las pendejadas de este cabrón –Bankotsu se levantaba en búsqueda de su ropa, Kagome seguía enrollada en la cama –no puedes seguir aquí con él.

-Prometo resolverlo…

Escucharon el timbre del departamento sonar de manera eufórica pero fue algo que ignoraron ambos al inicio.

-No me gusta que ese idiota se tome atribuciones que no le corresponden –continuo mientras se ponía la playera y le daba a Kagome sus pijamas –suficiente tengo con…

Pero el alto volumen de voces en el sala los hicieron callar a ambos, Kagome se levantó consternada, se cambió rápidamente y salió seguida por Bankotsu. En la sala estaba Yura e Inuyasha discutiendo a vivo pulmón, cuando ambos pares de ojos se posaron en ellos, la discusión se detuvo para centrarse en los nuevos anfitriones.

-¡Ah! ¡Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí! –exclamo Yura al ver a Kagome entrar a la sala –Aunque claro con una nueva imagen. Pero bien dicen que la mona aunque se vista de seda, moda se queda.

-¡Cállate Yura! –exigió Inuyasha con los ojos inyectados en furia.

-¿Quién es esta? –pregunto por detrás Bankotsu.

-Una de las…

-¡Cuidado con lo que dices, zorra! –interrumpió Yura al notar las intenciones de Kagome.

-Mide tus palabras, pendeja –espetó Bankotsu –aquí la única que viste como tal, eres tú.

Pero Yura comenzó a reír.

-Así que la cuatro ojos tiene un nuevo protector –definitivamente la actitud de la mujer desconcertaba.

-¡Cállate y lárgate de aquí! –volvió exigir Inuyasha ahora algo desesperado por sacarla.

-Bien pero antes vamos a resolver unas cuantas dudas –Yura se dejó caer en el sillón con las piernas cruzadas mirando a Kagome con una arrogancia que provocaron golpearla -¿ya te dijo Inuyasha porque me está pagando? –los ojos de Kagome y de Bankotsu viajaron hasta Inuyasha quien petrificado en su lugar se limitó a ver a Yura con odio puro.

-¿A qué te refieres? –indago Kagome al recordar el chantaje de Yura hacia su amigo -¿yo que tengo que ver en tu estúpido chantaje?

-¿Qué no te lo dijo? –indagó sonriente, sin duda lo disfrutaba.

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA, YURA! –bramo Inuyasha desde su lugar.

-¡Yo te advertí que si no me dabas lo que quería le iba a contar todo!

-¿Contar que cosa? –demando a saber la pelinegra cada vez más irritada ante la situación, los ojos rubí de Yura se posaron en los azules de Kagome.

-Que tu amado amigo Inuyasha, le pago a uno de sus compañeros para que se acostara contigo.

Kagome se giró hacia Inuyasha con un semblante serio y frio, el peliplata se dio tres pasos atrás al notar su mirada de hiel, por unos cortos segundos le recordó a su hermano Sesshomaru, la misma mirada de hiel, la misma cara de asesino maldito la tenía ahora Kagome en su rostro. Pero incluso antes de poder decir algo para defenderse el certero puño de Bankotsu se había encestado con fuerza en su quijada, haciendo tambalear y cayendo precipitadamente al suelo.

-Tú… pendejo… -siseo Bankotsu totalmente enojado –eres un cabrón hijo de perra.

-¡Hay pero no lo culpen! –agrego Yura a risas -¡Lo hizo todo por querer convertir a Kagome en una mujer de verdad, estaba tan preocupado porque ni una mosca se le paraba y tan cansado de ser él quien la cuidara que no le quedo de otra!

Kagome entonces camino hasta Yura con paso firme y sin avisar, alzo su mano hacia la cabellera de Yura y sin importarle la diferencia de tamaños la jalo tan fuerte que la hizo caer de rodillas.

-¿¡Oye estúpida pero qué demonios te pasa!? ¡SUÉLTAME!

La pelinegra la arrastro hasta la puerta, la abrió con la mano que tenía desocupada y la arrojo afuera, cerrando con un tremendo azotón, sin importarle las palabrerías que Yura lanzaba ahora afuera, entonces miro a Inuyasha quien se levantaba del suelo sujetándose la mejilla golpeada.

-¡Tú!... no tienes la calidad moral para exigirme nada, eres un hipócrita Inuyasha.

-Kagome…

-Me voy, me importa un reverendo pito si le dices a mis padres lo que hago o no con Bankotsu porque estoy segura que no harás nada, no si tienes conciencia de todo lo que hiciste.

-¡Tú no te puedes ir a vivir con él! –exclamo Inuyasha enojado -¿Piensas irte a su casa y convertirte en su…? –no tampoco termino porque se le había encestado otro golpe.

-Imbécil… -murmuro Bankotsu mirándolo desde arriba –te recuerdo que aún sigo aquí. Idiota.

-¡Tú cállate!

-¡YA BASTA! –bramo Kagome desde su lugar -¡ME VOY, Y POR MI PUEDES HACER LO QUE QUIERAS! ¡ESTOY HARTA DE DESCUBRIR LO QUE EN VERDAD ERES INUYASHA, UN MALDITO MONSTRUO!

-¡Te equivocas! Yo no quiero que…

-Haz lo que quieras… yo me largo.

¿Cuánto tardo en cambiarse y regresar? Menos de lo que pensó porque ahora mismo salía otra vez del departamento con su gato en brazos y con un Bankotsu siguiéndola por detrás, se detuvo al ver a Sango en la entrada del edificio.

-Sango, perdóname pero no puedo seguir viviendo aquí –le dijo cuándo Bankotsu se detenía a encender la motocicleta.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Te lo explicare después, ahora mismo no quiero estar aquí.

Se subió a la moto del moreno quien no dudo en arrancar y llevarse consigo lo que era suyo.

-Vámonos, Bankotsu.

Ahora sí, todo estaba perdido, dijo su subconsciente al caer en el sofá rendido, totalmente perdido. Inuyasha se llevó las manos al rostro, todo se le estaba saliendo de control.


	12. Chapter 12

**12**

 **CAMBIANDO EL CURSO**

-Bank… hay algo que quiero decirte –le escucho decirle mientras se acomodaba arriba de su pecho.

-¿Qué?

La escucho hablar, sin interrumpirla en ningún momento, la mayoría de lo que ella le dijo ya lo sabía, tampoco estaba molesto por ratificar lo que ya imaginaba con respecto a sus sentimientos por el imbécil de Inuyasha pero cuando ella al final le dijo _te quiero_ se quedó en blanco. La corriente eléctrica que sentía al besarla, ahora la sintió pero en su cuerpo, algo que describió como un tipo de energía que subía y bajaba de su cuerpo en un choque electrificaste, su pecho se expandió y sus sentidos se agudizaron ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Kagome le quería?, sí, tardó en responder, pero porque de verdad estaba procesando lo que escucho, se sintió un reverendo imbécil cuando de su boca salieron otras cosas muy diferentes a las esperabas por Kagome y cuando hubo terminado la conversación y ella se quedó plenamente dormida sobre de él; se arrepintió de no a verla respondido de la misma forma, porque él también quiso decirle que él también la quería, confesarle al igual que Kagome que era importante para él pero lo único que había logrado articular era decirle que, haría las cosas bien ¡Kami! ¿Por qué le estaba costando un mundo poder expresarse?, se froto la frente y suspiro, mirando hacia el techo con intención de recibir algún tipo de señal, entonces agacho la cabeza y sus ojos viajaron hasta la mesita de noche que tenía a un lado, ahí, junto al despertador que marcaba la 1:00am estaba un grueso libro con una parta color azul marino, no tenía ningún tipo de texto en el lomo, ni tampoco en la portada: llamo su atención y estirando su brazo sin mover mucho su cuerpo, lo tomo y lo abrió, leyendo en la primera página el texto de: _Este Diario le pertenece a Kagome Higurashi._

Miro a Kagome por debajo de él y después al diario, medito unos pequeños segundos si era correcto hacer lo que haría pero a últimas la curiosidad gano la batalla, paso a la siguiente y comenzó a leer.

XOXOXO

Leía atento el gran periódico extendido en su escritorio cuando escucho el tocar de la puerta, frunció el ceño al ser interrumpido.

-Adelante –dijo con su voz fría y pausada

Su pequeño sirviente asomo la cabeza, en señal de disculpa por la interrupción.

-Amo, perdone que lo moleste pero el doctor de la familia trae noticias para Usted –el peliplata afilo sus facciones, acomodo sus codos en el respaldo de su silla ejecutiva y asintió con la cabeza a Jaken que se hacía a un lado para dejar entrar al anciano doctor.

-Joven Taisho –murmuro el doctor al entrar de lleno a la oficina del peliplata que no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

-Hable –exigió con poca paciencia en su voz, el doctor carraspeo un poco, caminando lentamente hacia una de las sillas que estaban frente al escritorio del imponente Sesshomaru; tomo asiento con miedo.

-Su hermano menor, el joven Inuyasha…

-¿Qué pasa con él? –sin duda una de las pocas cualidades que Sesshomaru poseía era su poca paciencia para escuchar las estupideces de su menor hermano.

-Embarazo a una de las mujeres con las que salía –el ojidorado abrió los ojos pero no lo suficiente como para lucir sorprendido –solo que la mujer lo ha interrumpido, el joven Inuyasha me llamo para atenderla debido a la cantidad de sangre que perdió.

-¿Algo más? –demando a saber al estar enterado de los por menores.

-Sí –agrego con timidez en su voz –el joven Inuyasha y la señorita Higurashi no están en el lugar en donde sus padres suponen que están.

Sesshomaru se puso de pie de repente, asustando al doctor que lo vio con un absoluto miedo al notar sus endurecidas facciones, Sesshomaru daba miedo, mucho miedo.

XOXOXO

Cruzaron el primer pasillo de forma lenta, leyendo en cada puerta el número en dorado pero sin éxito de encontrar el que buscaban.

-Yo creo de que debe de estar en la segunda planta –sugirió Kagome al leer el número de la puerta que tenía a un lado.

-Detesto los hospitales –dijo Bankotsu al caminar más aprisa –ese imbécil de Jakotsu… las cosas que tengo que hacer por él.

-Relájate… no fue su culpa…

Pero sus palabras no fueron terminadas porque a lo lejos vio una silueta tremendamente familiar, una mujer alta y delgada que caminaba junto a una anciana que le ayudaba a moverse, llevaba puesta una bata blanca de hospital y su semblante parecía mucho mejor desde la última vez que la vio, Kagome se giró hacia Bankotsu dispuesta a explicarle por qué había callado de repente y se quedó en blanco al notar la reacción de su novio; Bankotsu miraba a Kikyou con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Bank? –el moreno reacciono de repente, girando su atención hacia una Kagome que lo miraba expectativa -¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué la miras así? ¿La conoces?

El moreno negó, desapareciendo de su rostro toda articulación sospechosa.

-Se me hizo familiar, es todo –respondió sin un apéndice de duda.

-Es que… -medito su respuesta pero después negó, era imposible que Bankotsu la conociera –probablemente la viste con Inuyasha, es por eso que se te hizo familiar.

-Sí, debió de ser eso. Ahora… vamos a buscar a Jakotsu. Ya quiero salir de aquí.

Kagome se dejó guiar por la mano de su novio quien ahora la guiaba en sentido contrario sin notar como la mirada fría de Kikyou se posaba en la espalda del moreno con trenza.

-¡Bankag! -grito eufórico Jakotsu al verlos entrar a su habitación -¡Al fin! Kami… tardaron un milenio en venir por mí…

-No te quejes –murmuro Bankotsu al acercarse a la silla de ruedas en donde ahora su hermano estaba –como si nos gustara estar en este lugar.

-¡Ash! ¿Pueden creer que estaré con esta cosa durante casi tres meses? Por Kami espero que me lo quiten para carnaval –vio a Kagome que se reía y de reojo noto como Bankotsu rolaba sus ojos –oigan, oigan… Ustedes dos parecen que se han portado mal ¡eh!

-Deja de decir babosadas y mejor salgamos de aquí –siseo Bankotsu algo incómodo.

-Sí, tengo muchas cosas que contarte –dijo Kagome ahora caminando a un lado de Jakotsu que era empujado por su hermano.

-Yo también… ninguno de esos enfermeros tenía un buen pito –Bankotsu no pudo evitar estremecerse al escucharlo hablar –digo, el culo no me importa mucho pero el pito es importante para mi…

-¡Jakotsu! –interrumpió Bankotsu por detrás y deteniendo la silla -¡Yo no necesito saber tus oscuros secretos! Limítate a contarle esas cosas a Kagome en privado. Deja de ser tan raro.

-¡Hay por favor Banky! Conmigo no te hagas el inocente… tú bien sabes que… ¡Kyaaa! –grito al sentir un terrible dolor en su cabeza -¿¡Porque me pegas baboso!?

-Por imprudente, animal.

-Ya… ya… no peleen… -opino Kagome casi a las risas.

-Le diré a Kagome que hoy te castigue sin noche de pasión –le iba diciendo con fuerza Jakotsu a un hermano cada vez menos tolerante.

-¿Por qué no mejor le dices a Jakotsu que ahora te pagaré el alquiler a ti? –argumento Kagome antes de que esos dos terminaran por pelearse de verdad.

-¿Cuál alquiler? –adujo Jakotsu desconcertado.

-Pues Bankotsu me ofreció su departamento.

-Yo no sabía que tenías un departamento, Banky –inquirió Jakotsu algo dudoso, alzando la cabeza para ver a su hermano quien fijaba su atención al frente.

-Eso es porque no suelo divulgar lo que tengo –respondió Bankotsu que apretaba con fuerza el botón del elevador.

-¡Oh My God! –exclamo al entrar todos juntos al elevador -¿Vivirán juntos entonces?

Un silencio se formó entre los tres, Jakotsu rolos los ojos en fastidio pues ninguno de los dos había proliferado nada.

-Mmm… con esas ganas que tienen hacen desear mi regreso al hospital –nuevamente el amargo silencio, Jakotsu suspiro –bien… par de amargados no tocaremos el tema de la convivencia pero si tocaremos el tema de cómo se van a cuidar –Kagome se puso a grana pero Bankotsu ese miraba atento el número que marcaba la pantalla, fingía no escuchar a su hermano –sobre todo ahora que Kagome se estrenó en el arte del sexo, porque Kag… debes de saber que a Banky le gusta mucho coger y… ¡KYAAA! ¿¡Porque me pegaste bruto desconsiderado!? -el afeminado se había llevado ambas manos a la cabeza, sobándose con fuerza la parte adolorida.

-Por hablador… -respondió Bankotsu sin verlo.

-Eres una bestia Banky –replico Jakotsu mientras que con la otra mano sacaba de su bolsillo una caja blanca que se la tendió a Kagome, que dudosa la tomo entre sus manos.

-¿Qué es esto? –demando a saber al voltear al derecho y al revés la cajita.

-¡Ash! Pastillas anticipativas, burrita, tienes que tomarlas como dicen las instrucciones porque con una sola que te saltes podrías hacerme tía pronto -¿Por qué Kami? ¿Por qué le habías dado un cuñado tan impropio? Quiso reír de nervios pero le ganaron las ganas de quererse esconder bajo tierra porque le ardía la cara de lo roja que estaba, miro de reojo a Bankotsu que se limitó a no decir nada y ver atentamente el numerador de pisos del elevador –hay que esperar a tu primera menstruación –decía Jakotsu como si nada, ¡Por Kami que alguien lo callara! -¿Cuánto te toca cuñis?

Bankotsu frunció el ceño mientras su rostro iba tornándose poco a poco rojo y Kagome ella intentaba mirar a Jakotsu con el mayor gesto de pasibilidad posible.

-Amm… ¿no podríamos hablar de esto en otro momento? –le pregunto con una sonrisa fingida en su cara.

-¿Por qué? Oye… -miro a Kagome y después a Bankotsu –no me digan que les da pena hablar de estas cosas, por Kami, son pareja e íntimos… se han visto tantas veces desnudos como para que exista pena a estas alturas.

-Jakotsu… -amenazo el moreno con un tilde de fastidio en su voz –deja de decir tanta pendejada.

-¡Ash! Ustedes dos me desesperan, como si andar cogiendo fuera cosa de extraterrestres –se giró hacia Kagome –empiézalas a tomar cuando pase tu primera regla ¿ok?

Se limitó a asentir y a no ver directamente a la cara al moreno que ahora salía con un semblante en asesino del elevador, juraba que estaba meditando en arrojar a su pequeño hermano por las escaleras. ¿El regreso? En total silencio, un silencio que era de aquellos en los cuales hasta el sonido de una mosca era considerado ofensa.

-¡Por fin! lindo y dulce hogar -exclamo Jakotsu al entrar a la sala de su casa.

Kagome reía de lado mientras que Bankotsu revisaba tu teléfono.

-Me voy, tengo un compromiso en el trabajo –se acercó a Kagome y le dio un beso fugaz en los labios -pasó por ti después.

-¡Kag! Ahora si podré contarte todo lo que hice en el hospital –el moreno le dedico una mirada asesina a su hermano –hay Banky, no vas a estar y de algo tenemos que hablar.

-Tú y yo después vamos a hablar de ciertos puntos -le dijo antes de salir.

-¿Se trata de algún inocente al que me haya echado? –Bankotsu arruga la frente al escucharlo, Jaky rio con ganas –ya, ya… vete.

-Eres un pendejo, Jakotsu –y salió antes de perder las casillas.

-Como siempre mí querido hermano tan posesivo. Vamos Kag, te voy a enseñar unas cosas.

XOXOXO

Hoy tenía que quedar todo claro, no podía permitirse perder otro día más, así que aceleró el paso y se permitió voltear a ambos lados antes de entrar. Perfecto, no había nadie.

-Sabía que vendrías –le dijo la mujer que sentada en la cama veía por la ventana –tardaste.

-No estoy aquí por lo que piensas –comenzó a decirle con fuerza, cerrando la puerta con seguro cuando entro de lleno a la habitación –el trato se acabó.

El rostro de Kikyou se volteó hacia él, mirándolo con una total sorpresa poco creíble.

-¿Cómo dices? –adujo con incredulidad –creó que escuche mal Bankotsu.

-No, escuchaste bien –dijo el moreno al acercarse más –se cancela todo. No quiero seguir con esto.

-¿¡Que!? –Kikyou se inclinaba más -¡No juegues conmigo! No hice todo esto para que a últimas me digas que se cancela todo.

-El que te embarazaras no estaba dentro del trato Kikyou, además siempre fui claro contigo –Bankotsu camino hasta los pies de la cama mirándola con mucha determinación, negociar no estaba en sus planes –te pague por un servicio que no pudiste completar.

-¡El hijo era tuyo, imbécil! –exclamo ahora con furia en sus ojos.

-Te estuviste acostando con Inuyasha y conmigo, apuesto que ni tú sabes de quién era, así que no me vengas con ese argumento –Kikyou apretó las sábanas con fuerza al mismo tiempo que sus facciones se endurecían.

-Una mujer siempre sabe de quién es el hijo que espera.

-Lo dudo viniendo de ti –contradijo con una mueca.

-Tú y yo siempre hemos estado juntos y con Inuyasha me cuide la mayoría de las veces, estoy plenamente segura de que era tuyo.

-¿Y con eso me vas a convencer? Por favor, te creía más astuta… te acostabas con ambos Kikyou.

-¡Porque tú me lo pediste! ¡Lo hice por ti! –parecía a punto de llorar.

-Siempre tuviste la opción de negarte, yo no te obligue, además, te pague muy bien por ello.

-Te enamoraste de esa mocosa ¿verdad? –Bankotsu se limitó a ignorarla -¡Contéstame Bankotsu!

-Vine aquí solo para decirte que esto se termina, si quieres continuar con Inuyasha es muy tu problema pero conmigo ya no cuentes –se dispuso a marcharse sin embargo la voz de Kikyou lo detuvo.

-¿Y qué pasaría si ella se entera de todo? –Bankotsu sonrió de lado, se giró solo para encararla de nuevo.

-Hazlo –le dijo sin más –Ya veremos que te ganas después.

-No puedo creer que después de todo el maldito tiempo que te llevo hacer todo esto a ultimas de eches para atrás –el moreno entrecerró los ojos -¿Qué pasó con la venganza de tus padres? ¿Ya se te olvido lo que les pasó?

-Me tienen sin cuidado tus réplicas Kikyou, no te cruces nuevamente en mi camino.

-No, no lo haré, aún tengo dignidad –sus ojos lucían aguados por las lágrimas contenidas en ellos –porque yo sé que tarde o temprano regresaras conmigo.

-Adiós Kikyou.

No quería perderla, es más no estaba a consideración el imaginar un escenario semejante, rememoro desde que parte había tejido todo aquello; cierto, desde Jakotsu le dijo que Inuyasha salía con Kikyou, la mujer constante de su vida sexual, a la que le gustaba ver de vez en vez, esa que nunca le pedía explicaciones de nada, la que le valía un reverendo pito si al otro día salía con otra. Kikyou era sin duda la mujer perfecta de ocupar el rotulo de: amante.

No replicaba, no se enojaba, no decía absolutamente nada que no fuera un rotundo sí a todo lo que él le pedía, esa era la razón por la que la mando a llamar el día después de su saber de la relación de ambos, claro, el peliplata ignoraba por completo el historial de amantes de Kikyou, sin duda había llegado a una ciudad donde él tenía el absoluto conocimiento de casi todas las cosas que pasaban ahí. Aquel día también tenía conocimiento de quien era Kagome Higurashi y lo comprobó una vez que salió justo por detrás de un Inuyasha que le decía que se apresura, ambos salían del edificio de donde compartían el alquiler, obviamente ninguno noto su presencia porque él estaba estacionado del otro lado de la calle y una vez que el mustang rojo de Inuyasha salió de escena se dispuso a cruzar la calle.

Una sola vez toco la puerta que ya conocía de antaño, escucho un un momento y enseguida una mujer alta y de piel muy blanca le abría la puerta con una sonrisa de par en par.

-Bankotsu… -murmuro la mujer al hacerse a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

Se quitó los lentes oscuros una vez que ella cerró la puerta por detrás, se notaba que a leguas acaba de levantarse porque aun llevaba puesta la delgada bata transparente que dejaba ver su parcial desnudez, no pudo evitar reír de lado.

-Me han dicho que tienes un nuevo juguete –comenzó a decirle mientras se sentaba en un sillón junto a la cama sin quitarla la vista de encima a la mujer que ahora provocativamente había dejado deslizar la bata por encima de su hombro, mostrando esa fracción de piel en señal de coquetería.

-Nuestros juguetes nunca han sido impedimento para volver a encontrarnos –respondió mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama, enroscando entre sus dedos, los hilos negros de su cabellera.

-El pendejo con el que sales, me debe una bien grande y necesito que me ayudes con esto –la mujer entrecerró sus ojos –Inuyasha Taisho, entro a mi casa haciendo pasar por un amigo, nos robó la oportunidad de crecer y se lo adjudicó a su familia… mis padres tuvieron que morir para rescatar lo poco que quedo –entonces se puso de pie, camino hasta ella y se paró firme frente a la mujer que lo miraba expectante –tu trabajo es fácil Kikyou… -sus manos se posaron en sus hombros, deslizando la delgada bata hacia atrás, mostrándole su desnudez –quiero que mantengas a Inuyasha ocupado, quiero que lo enamores, que lo pierdas entre tus piernas –deslizo su mano hasta sus pequeños pechos, pellizcando ambos pezones al notarlos erectos, Kikyou gimió –quiero que lo vuelvas loco, como ya sabes hacerlo… -la tomo por las caderas, levantándola bruscamente y pegándola contra su pecho; sus ojos azules perforaron los marrones que lo veían con sorpresa entonces Kikyou enredo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y rio de lado.

-¿Algo más? –le pregunto burlonamente.

-Sí, quiero que lo mantengas alejado de ese departamento lo más que puedas –Kikyou arqueo una ceja al escuchar su petición.

-¿Por qué?

-Esa niña con la que vive, será uno de los motivos por los cuales me termine detestando de la misma forma que yo lo hago.

-Ya veo… -Kikyou descendió sus manos lentamente desde su cuello hasta sus pantalones, bajo el zíper con sumo cuidado y no tardo en sacar el miembro casi erecto de Bankotsu -¿y nosotros?

El moreno la separo, la giro y la empujo contra la cama, Kikyou inmediatamente se puso en cuatro, mostrándole al hombre toda la expansión de su trasero junto con su cavidad vaginal ahora totalmente húmeda, le miro por encima de su hombro con una risa ladina mientras que Bankotsu se le iba encima; la penetro fuerza, haciendo que la mujer se arquera al sentirlo hasta adentro, chillando de placer cuando volvió a sentir una nueva embestida.

-Nosotros… tendremos mucho tiempo para jugar –le dijo Bankotsu antes de volver a penetrarla con fuerza.

Y esa fue una rutina que se convirtió durante las semanas siguientes, cuando Inuyasha regresaba al departamento totalmente fulminado, Bankotsu aprovechaba para visitarla y preguntarle cómo iba todo, claro también eso conllevaba más de un encuentro sexual, todo estaba saliendo como lo planeado, inclusive le recordó a Kikyou que tenía que mantener ocupado a Inuyasha el día de la competencia de Kagome, había también dado ideas a Kikyou de hacerle sacar a Inuyasha lo que en vedad pensaba de su amiga, porque si bien era cierto que esa niña había resultado ser la persona que él tanto había asediado también era cierto que ahora se había convertido en parte de su plan pero el debate en su cabeza aumentaba cada vez que la conocía más, los besos entre ambos eran electrificantes, sinceros, deseados; había descubierto con ella una serie de sensaciones que jamás conoció y aquella noche en donde leyó su diario y conoció hasta lo más profundo de su ser, supo que Kagome no se merecía todo lo que había armado para Inuyasha, porque si bien antes había existido aun la duda de continuar ahora estaba plenamente seguro que de no podría hacerlo, no si eso conllevaba a lastimar al ser que él más amaba, porque sí, ahora admitía que amaba a Kagome y tenía que demostrárselo.

XOXOXO

-¿Alguna vez te enamoraste? –le preguntó Kagome a un Jakotsu concentrado en pintarle las uñas de las manos, su amigo dio un largo suspiro.

-Una vez –respondió sincero –creo yo, que solamente se ama una sola vez con esa intensidad, de esas en las que percibes una corriente eléctrica al tocarlo, donde pierdes la cordura y actúas como una posesa en felicidad… eso cuñis, solo se siente una sola vez.

-Entonces… ¿Qué pasó?

-Pues obviamente eso solo lo sentía yo –el semblante de Jakotsu se entristeció –lo descubrí poniéndome los de vaca watusi con uno de mis amigos.

-Jaky… -a su amigo se le quebraba la voz –lo siento mucho debió de ser muy difícil para ti superarlo.

-Si querida pero a un hombre se le llora tres días… y al cuarto te pones tacones y ropa nueva –Kagome no pudo evitar reír –nunca deje que me viera quebrada, al contrario lucí más segura que antes y le demostré que no era mi única opción. Además un clavo saca a otro.

-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso del clavo? –indagó Kagome mientras le daba la otra mano.

-¡Ash! Que me deje coger por otro –Kagome se tensó al escucharlo decirlo con tanto naturalidad –No podía dejar que sus besos y caricias fueran las últimas en mi piel, no después de semejante traición.

-Pero… ¿no te busco? ¿No volviste a saber nada de él?

-Claro que sí, mil veces me pidió perdón pero hubiese sido demasiado pendeja en perdonarle monumental infidelidad, hay cosas que uno perdona, pero existen otras imposibles de olvidar y por ende de perdonar, de esas que no solo dañan el alma sino al corazón, yo al menos no tengo esa capacidad soy demasiado rencorosa, agrégale también en que un hombre que te es infiel una vez, lo será nuevamente.

-¿Lo haz olvidado? –su pregunta divago un momento, Jakotsu al final sonrió.

-Vive en mi memoria como el recuerdo de amor más valioso que tengo pero aprendí a no amargarme por su ausencia… seguí adelante sin mirar atrás.

-¡Wow! De grande quiero ser como tú.

-Hay pero tú no tienes nada de qué preocuparte he visto como Banky te mira y estoy segura que es total amor –Kagome se enrojeció –mi hermano abra sido un completo cabrón pero contigo… -la miro a los ojos –Bankotsu ha cambiado bastante, ahora lo veo reír y soñar despierto.

-Jaky…

-Y tú… le miras de una forma que… ¡Kami!... Lo de Ustedes inicio como un juego y termino en romanticismo.

-Jaky, yo creo que exageras –opinó la azabache ahora con la cara roja.

-Mujer, recuerda mis palabras… tú y Banky están destinados a estar juntos.

-Kagome -la voz de Bankotsu por detrás sobresaltó a ambos amigos.

-¡Hay tarado! Mira lo que hiciste –bramó Jakotsu al notar la pintura fuera de la uña -¿¡Porque entras sin tocar la puerta!? ¡Casi me matas del susto!

-Kagome –volvió a llamar con la mano extendida –ven conmigo.

La pelinegra se puso de pie, tomó la mano del moreno y se dejó guiar. Jakotsu suspiró.

-Hay el amor… -susurro Jakotsu con una mano al pecho al verlos partir.

XOXOXO

Tardó en ser consiente de todo lo que sucedió ese día, tanto así que ahora mismo que caminaba por el pasillo del hospital se preguntó a sí mismo ¿Por qué había actuado así? Sus divagaciones no pudieron llegar muy lejos porque su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar, mostrándole en pantalla el nombre de su padre Inu No, trago en seco antes de contestar y fingir una voz con total normalidad.

-Padre.

-Inuyasha –dijo la voz pausada de Inu No del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Qué se te ofrece? –quiso saber antes de que caer en las meras formalidades que detestaba.

-Saber cómo estas… -Inuyasha se quedó un minuto en silencio –y también…

-Ya sabía yo –dijo interrumpiéndolo.

-¿Cómo dices?

-No, nada… ¿Qué sucede?

-Tenemos planeado dar aviso del compromiso de matrimonio que tienes que Kagome el día después de su cumpleaños –el peliplata sintió sudar su mano sin poder contener un brío de felicidad nacer en su pecho –sus padres, tu madre y yo, hemos considerado que es hora de formalizarlo. Queremos que se casen a mediados del otro año.

-¿Por qué tan rápido? –demando a saber, ahora extrañado por la rapidez de casarlos –yo pensé que Ustedes querían casarnos al finalizar la carrera ¿Por qué ese cambio tan repentino?

-El Señor Higurashi está gravemente enfermo –Inuyasha quedo mudo –tiene poco tiempo de vida y quiere estar seguro de que su única hija quede en buenas manos.

-¿Kagome lo sabe?

-No, y te pido por favor que no vayas a cometer la imprudencia de comentarle nada; los padres de ella le darán la noticia de su formal compromiso. Así que te sugiero que para esa fecha consigas un buen anillo de compromiso.

Y de repente todas las murallas que lo separaban de Kagome comenzaban a desmoronarse, se había equivocado, era verdad pero aún tenía esperanza de recuperarla, tenía que hacerlo, además debería de tener ventaja, después de todo habían sido amigos.

-De acuerdo ¿algo más?

-Los queremos aquí un día antes de navidad, sabes bien que tu madre es sumamente obsesiva con la puntualidad.

-Bien, entiendo.

-Otra cosa Inuyasha –la voz de su padre se hizo un poco más severa –Sesshomaru quiere hablar contigo a tu llegada.

-¿Y eso a mí qué? –no detestaba, odiaba que su hermano también quisiera hacer el papel del padre protector –yo no tengo nada de qué hablar con él.

-Por supuesto que sí, ahora que tú, te vas a casar con Kagome, Sesshomaru pasara a tomar posesión de toda la empresa Taisho.

-¡QUÉ! –exclamo con fuerza sin creer lo que escuchaba -¿¡Y yo que!? ¿¡Estoy pintado o soy adoptado!?

-Tú, serás el esposo de Kagome y por ende pasaras a tener el control total de la corporación de su familia, ganaras más de lo que Sesshomaru podrá tener con nosotros.

-¿Y para que putas quieres hablar conmigo? No tengo ganas de tratar con él.

-No seas imprudente, Inuyasha, obviamente se fusionarán ambas empresas para formar una sola, una vez que estemos unidos siendo una familia integra podremos abarcar el mercado del mundo, así que deja esos malditos resentimientos y ponte a meditar en el futuro –Inuyasha rechino los dientes, admitiendo en silencio lo que su padre le decía –nos vemos el 23.

-Sí, sí… bye.

Inuyasha suspiro aliviado, por fin veía la luz de la esperanza, ahora, era indispensable remediar un poco las cosas. Camino a la habitación ya sin esa tensión en sus hombros, confiado de a ver ganado el juego a Bankotsu.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOX

 ** _Antes que nada mil gracias a las personitas que se tomaron su tiempo de mandarme su Review, de verdad le agradezco infinitamente a: , princesssakura13, Yolo (saludos desde México), Barbisuri y a Serenitiy Usagi. Chicas, chicos mil gracias, de verdad creanme que leo todo lo que me envían._**

 ** _Luego... vendrán más escenas con Lemon así que procurare avisar al inicio del capítulo y por último se viene algo mejor... saludos, los quiere Xmeli... :)_**


	13. Chapter 13

**13**

 **TU PROPIO CHOCOLATE**

La curiosidad siempre fue una de sus principales características en su personalidad, algo que siempre la acompañaba en todo momento y juraba ahora morirse de la misma; con los ojos vendados y guiada por la mano de su novio Kagome caminaba tambaleante sin ser consciente del lugar en donde estaba.

-Aquí -le dijo la voz de Bankotsu muy cerca de su oreja –quédate aquí.

-Oye…

-Shhh… -silencio desesperado –cuenta diez y al terminar te quitas la venda.

-Bankotsu… -sin duda sonaba más que insegura.

-Solo haz lo que te digo, cuenta diez.

Kagome suspiró resignada, se cruzó de brazos y aspiró hondo.

-1… 2… -comenzó a decir la pelinegra con pereza –3… 4…

-¡Más alto porque no te escucho! –gritó la voz lejana del moreno.

-Pero que…

-Cuenta…

-5… 6… 7… 8… juro que te mato donde hagas algo que…

-¡Sigue contando! –exigió Bankotsu a la lejanía.

-9 y 10… -se llevó las manos a la cara y de un tirón se deshizo del vendaje, lo que vio la dejó petrificada en su lugar –¿Bankotsu?

Estaba justamente en la entrada de un departamento lo bastante amplio y pulcro para saber qué era lujoso y caro pero los detalles del lugar pasaron desapercibidos al centrar su atención en el camino de las pequeñas velas que tenía bajo sus pies, las pequeñas llamas serpenteaban indicándole seguirlas, tragó en seco al alzar la cabeza y ver que seguían por un largo pasillo; eran la única luz porque todo estaba sumergido en una total oscuridad.

-Síguelas… -le indicó la voz pausada del moreno en algún lugar del departamento, causándole un escalofrío que se le subió hasta la cabeza.

Con un extraño miedo camino a paso lento junto a ellas, adentrándose al pasillo que al final mostraba una puerta abierta de par en par, mostrándole a su anfitriona una extensa cama blanca que estaba cubierta por un sinfín de pétalos rojos, no pudo evitar sobresaltarse y llevarse ambas manos al pecho en su vago intento por calmar a su desbocado corazón que al igual que ella irradiaba en sorpresa.

-¿Te gusta? –la voz de Bankotsu por detrás la sobresalto pero el moreno haciendo uso de su tremenda agilidad la sujeto por los hombros, sonriéndole de lado para tranquilizarla.

-¿Qué es esto? –se atrevió a preguntarle cuando lo tuvo de frente ¿Por qué su maldito corazón latían tan rápido y fuerte?, el moreno la giro con dirección a la cama, suspiro fuerte.

-Debes de saber que es la primera vez que hago esto –Kagome sintió en su espalda bajar y subir el pecho de Bankotsu –pero es mi forma de demostrarte lo mucho que… -la volvió hacia él, mirándola directamente a los ojos –te quiero Kagome.

Kagome abrió los ojos de par en par, no pudo evitar ruborizarse y entre abrir la boca ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Él también le decía que la quería? Por unos pequeños instantes se sintió casi flotar, su corazón latió a un más rápido entonces la corriente eléctrica se percibió en todo su cuerpo.

-Bank… -le dijo casi con un hilo de voz y es que de verdad no esperaba que él le diera tremenda declaración.

-Yo no sabía lo importante que era para ti, tu primera vez –Kagome se sonrojo aún más –por eso…

Se separó de ella, camino hasta un pequeño carrito que había junto a la cama y saco de él un botella de vidrio, la destapo, provocando que Kagome saltara del susto al ver el tapón volar en alguna parte de la habitación para cuando su atención regreso a Bankotsu, el moreno ya sostenía dos copas de vidrio, llenas de un magnifico liquido color ámbar, supo que era.

-Celebremos –dijo él extendiéndole una de las copas; Kagome trago saliva y tomo casi con nervios la otra copa –por ti, Kagome.

-Por nosotros –se atrevió agregar, sonsacándole una leve sonrisa al moreno.

Y fue cuando al verlo a los ojos nuevamente, todos sus nervios desaparecieron, ambos bebieron lentamente el contenido de las finas copas y fue Bankotsu quien le quito de las manos el instrumento para colocarlo en la mesa que tenía Kagome por detrás, que aprovechando su postura la encerró entre sus brazos, la pelinegra no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-¿Te gusta? –le pregunto muy cerca de su rostro. Kagome se limitó a contestarle de la única forma en que su cuerpo ahora mismo demandaba.

Le sujeto por el cuello de la camisa y lo empujó hacia ella con fuerza, capturando sus labios en un beso que fue correspondido, inmediatamente las manos de Bankotsu la sujetaron por la cintura; ese día llevaba una diminuta falda con una delgada blusa de tirantes, no le costó en nada hacer viajar sus manos por debajo de su ropa y hacer tacto de su erizada piel. La elevo mientras la sujetaba por los muslos, en un instante más en donde se separaron del beso para que ella pudiera enroscar sus piernas alrededor de su cadera entonces apoyaron sus frentes mirándose fijamente a los ojos, ambos rieron al mismo tiempo, siendo consumidos por la extraña corriente eléctrica que ahora recorría ambos cuerpos.

La recostó en la cama suavemente, apoyando su peso con sus brazos extendidos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Kagome haciendo que su larga trenza cayera justo a un lado de su hombro, la contemplo un rato, solo unos segundos antes de continuar con lo que ambos deseaban con euforia. Kagome se veía completamente hermosa, el azul cielo de sus ojos destello aún más con ese fondo de pétalos rojos que tenía por debajo dándole casi una tonalidad turquesa que nunca había visto, su melena negra azulada, ahora esparcida en la cama matizaba más en color al hacer contraste con las sábanas blancas, su piel a pesar de tener en algunas partes tonalidades moradas debido al accidente no dejaba de ser llamativa pues el color durazno sobresalía de manera seductora, sus carnosos labios rosas estaban entre abiertos casi como invitándolo a continuar sin detenerse pero lo que el moreno capto en su total atención no fue tanto su fisionomía, sino la forma en que Kagome le miraba, había una chispa en sus ojos que no supo cómo describir, un brillo intenso que lo contagio en algo que se oprimió contra su estómago, algo que percibió como un aleteo en su interior.

-Bank… -murmuro ella al tener entre ambos un silencio.

-Me encantas, Kagome… -le respondió casi en un susurro, ella sonrió de lado, estirando sus brazos para abrazarlo y atraerlo nuevamente hacia su boca.

Las delgadas manos de Kagome viajaron de su cuello hasta su pecho, tomo las bordes de su playera y sin pensarlo la deslizo hacia arriba dejando al descubierto unos pectorales bien trabajados ¡Por Kami! Su novio tenía un maldito cuerpo que derretirá a cualquiera, Bankotsu se inclinó solo un poco para dejar ir la primera prenda que cayó en alguna parte del lugar, aprovechando el movimiento el moreno la sujeto por la muñeca obligándola a levantarse, la abrazo solo con la intención de sujetar con fuerza los pliegues de la blusa de tirantes que estorba en su camino, Kagome alzo los brazos y permitió ser desvestida mostrándole al mismo tiempo aquel par que a Bankotsu tanto le gustaba admirar, sus grandes senos se menearon de arriaba abajo, el hombre jadeo cuando noto lo endurecido de ambos pezones; volvió a besarla con más pasión, se tiraron de nueva cuenta a la cama y juro hacer su máximo autocontrol para no lamer a plenitud a aquellos melones que ahora se oprimían contra su pecho, pero habría tiempo, mucho tiempo para darles la atención merecida; Kagome abrió las piernas para dejarlo acomodarse entre ellas y esta vez fue el moreno quien tomo uno de sus muslos, lo apretó con fuerza y ascendió hasta tomar el borde del inicio de la falda, las deslizo hacia abajo llevándose consigo las bragas de su novia ¡Por Kami que ahora juraba adorar las faldas!... volvieron a separarse pero antes de que pudiera retirar del todo la última prenda de Kagome, ella le puso la mano al pecho, empujándolo hacia atrás, arqueo una ceja cuando ella se agacho y comenzó a desabrochar sus pantalones.

-Debemos estar a mano –le dijo jadeante.

Segundos más tardes ambos estaban desnudos, ella debajo de él; Bankotsu dejo de besarla para descender hacia esos pezones que necesitaban con urgencia atención, relamió, succiono y chupo uno de ellos mientras que al otro lo pellizcaba, causándole a Kagome ligeros convulsiones en su cuerpo mientras que la punta de su glande se frotaba contra los pliegues vaginales ahora totalmente mojados.

-Ban… -intentaba decir Kagome con un hilo de voz –Ban…

-¿Uhm?

Entonces poco a poco fue adentrándose en el caliente interior de la mujer que en respuesta prolifero un largo gemido.

-Estas, caliente… -dijo ella.

La penetro de una sola estocada, gruñendo al sentirse abrazado por la estreches del interior de su mujer, entonces dejo de besar el pezón que ahora estaba todo enrojecido y sosteniendo su peso en ambas brazos comenzó a moverse de adentro hacia afuera mientras observaba como el cuerpo de Kagome se estremecía a cada embestida, excitándose más al contemplar la cara de satisfacción de su mujer, no pudo evitar agacharse, abrazarla y hundir su cabeza entre su cuello y su cabellera.

-Mía Kagome… -le dijo mientras volvía a embestirla con fuerza –eres solo mía –hizo otro movimiento aún más fuerte que el anterior –mía… -salía del todo para volver a entrar.

-Sí… -murmuro Kagome apenas con voz –soy tuya… solamente tuya… Bankotsu…

La declaración de Kagome lo enloqueció, la apretó aún más contra su pecho, le hizo hacia atrás un poco y permitió que ella enroscara sus piernas alrededor de su cadera; ahora Kagome estaba sentada arriba de la pelvis del moreno que aprovechando el cara a cara, ahora succionaba el otro pezón mientras que sus manos sujetaban sus enormes glúteos empujándolos hacia delante mientras ella misma movía sus caderas al ritmo de los movimientos que él marcaba; Kagome enlazo sus manos alrededor su cuello moviendo de adentro y hacia afuera sus caderas, auto penetrándose ella misma, la muy cabrona era tan estrecha que se estaba conteniendo para no venirse antes de tiempo, de verdad que Kagome era en toda la extensiva de la palabra: una verdadera mujer.

-Te a… -le dijo casi en un susurro apenas inaudible, algo que muy seguramente ella no escucho porque comenzó a menearse más rápido.

Kagome entonces lo empujó hacia atrás, obligándolo a acostarse en su totalidad en la cama y ahora tomando el control del acto sexual, coloco sus manos en su abdomen y sin dejar de moverse, subió y bajo con mayor velocidad permitiéndome un panorama de esos dos melones rebotar de arriba abajo.

-¡Demonios! –exclamo al sentir cada vez más cerca su clímax, intento detenerla al sujetarla por las caderas pero eso solo provoco que ella sonriera ladinamente, un momento… ¿esa risa acaso no era la que él ponía al sentirse orgulloso de algo? No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar porque cuando se dio cuenta Kagome se giró, dándole la espalda.

Ella se agacho lo suficiente como para dejarle ver la unión entre ambos, su gorda e hinchada masculinidad hundida en su estrecha vagina ¡Por Kami! ¿Cómo era posible que con su longitud pudiera caber en un lugar tan estrecho? Y cuando Kagome comenzó a moverse con mayor rapidez mostrándole al moreno como entraba y salía de esa cavidad tan estrecha, ilustrándolo con los jugos de ambos, Bankotsu no resistió más.

-¡AAAAAAGH! –gimió al mismo tiempo que se derramaba por completo en su interior.

-¡AAGH! –repito Kagome al venirse después.

Bankotsu se incorporó, rodeándola con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y empujándola hacia atrás. Beso su cuello y se hecho con ella a la cama, totalmente agitados. Esa sin dura sería la primera noche de muchas más por venir.

XOXOX

-¡Bankag! –grito Jakotsu al verlos entrar a la casa -¡Por Kami que bueno que llegaron! ¡Es hora de irnos! –agrego antes de que alguno de los dos resoplara.

-¿A dónde? –indago Kagome confundida.

-¡A la playa! –exclamo Jakotsu con un tono meloso.

-Tú estás en sillas de ruedas –replico Bankotsu al acercarse a la cocina –ni siquiera vas a poder andar brincando –abría la puerta del refrigerador en búsqueda de algo apetecible.

-¡Ash! ¿¡Que no vez que tú odioso hermano se muere de soledad en esta inmensa casa!? –Kagome sonrió de lado al sentarse en uno de los sillones mientras observaba la discusión familiar -¡Hace calor Banky! ¡Quiero mojarme! Es fin de semana.

-Dije que no –dijo Bankotsu al sacer una jarra de jugo.

-Banky… por favor… es fin de semana, arruine la salida a ese antro y…

-Pues yo si tengo ganas –agrego Kagome haciéndolos girar su atención ella, Jakotsu sonrió ampliamente pero Bankotsu arrugo la frente en total desacuerdo –desde que llegue aquí no he pisado la playa una sola vez.

-¡Te encantara Kag!... Hoy hay fiesta abierta en la playa… -Jakotsu se llevó la mano a la frente, haciendo uso de una exagerada posición -¡Kami! Pectorales por todos lados, culos andando por ahí y los pitos… ¡Kami! Con lo que se me antoja una buena cogida ahora…

-¡Jakotsu! –le llamo Bankotsu del otro lado de la cocina aun con la jarra aferrada en su mano –Te dije que dejaras de decir mamadas como esas.

-Hay, perdón… es que, es el síndrome de abstinencia y el tarado de Renkotsu no me deja traer a mis complacientes amantes aquí –el moreno se limitó a negar con la cabeza mientras lo escuchaba, Kagome, esa reía con la mano en su boca –además desde que te fuiste con Kagome, la casa es aburrida, más ahora que Renkotsu anda con novia oficial.

-¿Novia? –adujo Kagome curiosa por el rumbo de la conversación.

-Sí, el muy hipócrita anda ahora con una mujercilla de nombra Ayame, ese cabrón se fue a la playa sin mí.

El día de verdad estaba más soleado que en otras ocasiones, incuso él tuvo que andar con una bermuda ligera y una playera para evitar sudar de más, Kagome por su parte usaba un short diminuto con una ombliguera, algo que le costó aceptar al principio pero al final gano el debate del maldito sol. Suspiro en señal de derrota.

-Bien… -dijo al fin al sentir las miradas expectantes de su hermano y Kagome –pero será solo un rato.

-¡HAY BANKY! –grito Jakotsu emocionado -¡GRACIAS HERMANITO!

-Pero solo porque es fin de semana y hace mucho calor –se atrevió agregar al notar la felicidad no solo en Jakotsu sino en Kagome que ahora empujaba la silla de Jakotsu a su habitación.

-Iré por un traje de baño divino y para ti Kag… también tengo algo.

¿Cuántas veces se repito que había sido mala idea aceptar? Las suficientes como para retorcerse porque ahora mismo llegaba Kagome con un diminuto bikini rojo, mostrando la perfecta anatomía de su cuerpo, remarcando aún más cada curva; trago en seco al llegar junto a él con un Jakotsu en un short floreado y unos lentes oscuros. El jeep era lo más apropiado para llegar; una hora después los tres se detenían frente a la extensa playa inundada por música y personas que saltaban de un lugar a otro, Jakotsu iba en muletas sin embargo eso no le impidió al momento de presenciar al mar de gente que se movía de un lado a otro alrededor de la palapa que repartía bebidas.

-¡Kami! Hay tantas presas buenas…

-Jakotsu… -amenazo el moreno desde atrás mientras se ponía las gafas y le echaba un brazo encima a Kagome que ahora traía puesto un pareo entero, obvio a petición de él, cubría parcialmente esas partes de su cuerpo que consideraba eran solo para mostrárselas a él –mira, ahí está Renkotsu –y sí, su hermano estaba casi en la orilla de la playa, bebía de una piña que le ofrecía una pelirroja en un traje de baño blanco.

-Ese maldito –murmuro Jakotsu al divisarlo –vamos Kag, quiero unos tragos.

-¡Hey, hey! –bufo Bankotsu al notar como su novia era jalada por su hermano hacia la palapa –Jakotsu…

-No seas posesivo… vamos por unos tragos en lo que tu alcanzas a Renkotsu.

Frunció el ceño pero no le quedo de otra más que avanzar, después de todo Kagome estaba con su hermano, respiro hondo antes de meterse entre la gente que bailaba y brincaba eufórica.

XOXOX

¿Hacia cuanto no veía el mar tan cerca? Años, muchos años y verlo ahora repleto de gente que consumía bebidas y andaba de aquí para allá de vedad le causaba una clase de curiosidad, incluso sentía unas tremendas ganas de bailar, Jakotsu se acercó a la barra, alargando su cuerpo al hombre rubio de ojos azules que le sonrió al verlo.

-Primor… dos orgasmos por favor –le dijo Jakotsu con la voz más melosa que encontró, el barman tomo sus instrumentos y comenzó a prepararlos sin que su cuñado le quitara la vista de encima.

-Jaky… ¿lo conoces? –le pregunto Kagome al notar como ambos se miraban.

-Por supuesto que sí, me la metía un par de veces –Kagome abrió desmesuradamente la boca al escucharlo ¿Qué coño había dicho? –y es todo un experto en la materia.

-¡Jaky! –exclamo Kagome toda roja de la cara.

El barman se estiro, brindándole a ella y a Jakotsu un pequeño vaso con un líquido que parecía café con la única excepción que llevaba una cereza arriba de la espuma blanca. Kagome noto enseguida las miradas de lujuria entre ambos y casi se rio de no ser porque Jakotsu ahora mismo se limpiaba con su propia lengua la espuma que había quedado en su labio superior.

-Kag ¿me harías un pequeño favor? –su afeminado amigo y cuñado se giró hacia ella con una cara suplicante.

-Claro… ¿Qué necesitas?

-¿Me esperarías aquí un ratito? –la muchacha miro a su amigo y después al barman, se puso tremendamente colorada cuando dedujo el porqué de su petición –solo un rato, por fis, Kag… es la única forma en que yo…

-Sí, sí –interrumpió nerviosa –vete… yo aquí te espero… -Jakotsu le sonrió de lado y ahora siendo ayudado por el barman que se había retirado de su lugar se perdieron entre el mar de gente.

No quiso ni ver hacia que parte se perdían esos dos, se limitó a girarse hacía el grupo de gente que baila al ritmo que DJ marcaba, busco a Renkotsu pensando que estaría ya con Bankotsu pero se sorprendió mucho al verlo caminar junto a la pelirroja, ambos sin la compañía de su novio entonces su atención se concentró en buscar al moreno y no tardó en encontrarlo pues un poco antes de llegar al mar estaba su novio que reía frente a la compañía de una rubia con un diminutivo bikini verde y es que solo dos pequeños triángulos cubrían sus pezones y no decir de la parte baja del mismo que era prácticamente una tanga, frunció el ceño cuando ella levanto su mano para acariciarle la mejilla, su interior estallo en furia cuando Bankotsu no se alejó y se limitó a reír no obstante todo empeoro cuando vio como los ojos zafiros de su maldito novio se posaban en las chichis mal operadas de esa desgraciada mujer ¿pero qué putas le pasaba? Encabronada se miró así misma con ese ridículo pareo que cubría su bikini rojo ¿así que eso le gustaba, no? y sin pensarlo dos veces se quitó la tela que cubría su parcial desnudez, arrojando la tela floreada en alguna parte que no quiso ver en donde cayó.

-¿Kagome? –el tono de voz se le hizo familiar y se giró al comprobar de quien se trataba.

-Kōga… -le dijo al verlo de frente con una tremenda sonrisa; llevando unas bermudas bronce y su pecho desnudo (muy bien trabajado) el morenazo de su primo se hizo presente –pensé que ya te habías marchado –le dijo casi intentado ignorar la musculatura que le mostraba.

-En realidad nos vamos hasta el lunes pero… -la miro de arriba abajo, casi anonadado –de verdad que es una grata sorpresa verte de nuevo ¿vienes sola? –Kagome dudo unos segundos en responder, se volteo a ver a Bankotsu que ahora se dejaba abrazar por esa mujerzuela y eso le dio el valor para continuar con algo que no había planeado.

-Sí –dijo con una sonrisa ladina –vengo sola.

-¿Y tu novio? –le pregunto al acercarse más.

-Se murió ayer –respondió con sarcasmo, Kōga volvió a reír.

-Te peleaste con él ¿verdad?

-Algo así…

Se miraron un buen rato a los ojos, era obvio que Kōga quería bajar la vista hacia esos dos melones de los que era dueña pero más aún era notorio su fuerza de voluntad para sostenerla la mirada.

-¿Bailamos? –le ofreció al fin.

-Claro…

Se terminó de beber el contenido de su bebida y el de Jakotsu que había dejado en la barra y se dejó guiar por la mano de su primo que ahora la introducía al interior del gentío que bailaba ¿Bankotsu creía que era pendeja? Pues ya le demostraría que no era así, era hora de darle una probada de su propio chocolate.

XOXOX

-¿Y cuándo nos vamos a volver a vernos? –le pregunto la rubia que ahora le acariciaba la mejilla, no pudo evitar reír en una señal de burla aunque tampoco pudo no ver esas tremendas sandias moverse –hace tiempo que no me llamas.

-Por ahora estoy con alguien –le respondió sin moverse de su sitio –y tú…

-Yo siempre estoy disponible para ti, querido.

Sinceramente no recordaba ni su nombre, solo sabía que se la había llevado a la cama un par de veces.

-Si pero… -se le fue encima, rodeando su cuello y apretando esas grandes tetas contra su tórax por Kami que tenía vulnerabilidad con esas cosas.

-Vamos, Bankotsu, tiene tiempo que no he disfrutado de una buena verga como la tuya.

Le iba a responder cuando sus ojos viajaron hasta el epicentro del gentío que bailaba; ahí, en medio de la multitud estaba SU Kagome bailando muy apegada a ese imbécil ¿Dónde había quedado el pareo? No lo sabía porque ahora mismo, su novia mostraba más piel de la que debería, dejando que ese Ökami la sujetara por la cintura, pegando sus grandes pechos contra su tórax y riéndole muy de cerca ¿¡Qué mierda!? Se alejó de la tipa casi caminado como siguiendo a un imán sin importarle las mil y una groserías que le dijo la rubia porque su atención estaba sobre de esos dos que ahora estaban más pegados entre él uno y el otro, enfureció.

Alzo su mano, sujetando con fuerza el hombro de la muchacha que se detuvo al sentir su tacto pero no abrió sus ojos en señal de sorpresa al verlo de cerca sino que más bien lo miro con indiferencia.

-¿Qué quieres? –le pregunto sin más, el moreno arqueo ambas cejas en señal de desconcierto al escucharla hablar.

El maldito lobo sonrió de lado al notar también la actitud de su dichosa prima, separándose solo un poco para darles espacio.

-Explícame… ¿qué putas madres haces con este pendejo bailando? –Kagome frunció el ceño y Kōga se interpuso entre ambos.

-Repite eso… -le amenazo Kōga con los dientes apretados.

-¿Qué hace mi novia con un pendejo como tú? –volvió a decir con la cabeza en alto.

Kōga iba a responder hasta que el brazo de Kagome le hizo a un lado, dándole nuevamente la cara al moreno furioso.

-Resulta ser que el pendejo de mi novio estaba muy entretenido mirando a ese par postizo antes que a su novia –musito con una frialdad poco creíble –ahora… sigue con lo tuyo que yo estoy muy ocupada ahora.

Kagome sujeto del brazo a Kōga dispuesta a marcharse con él pero el moreno reacciono antes de ser ignorado y la detuvo por el brazo.

-¡Suéltala! –exigió el otro moreno ahora con rabia –tú no tienes ningún derecho a…

Pero el puño de Bankotsu ya se había elevado, propinándole un tremendo golpe a la cara, el lobo cayó y a él, sin importarle que un circulo de espectadores le rodeara jalo a Kagome entre ellos, lo suficientemente lejos para no ser vistos.

-¡Bankotsu! –le llamó ella por detrás -¿¡Que mierda te pasa!? ¡Suéltame!

No respondió, se limitó a seguir jalándola por el brazo hasta que llegaron a otra palapa que llevaba el rotulo de vestidores siguió así hasta que abrió una de las puertas y la empujo a ella primero para después meterse él por detrás.

-¿¡QUE HACES!? –le exigió a saber Kagome ahora dándole la cara -¡GOLPEASTE A MI PRIMO!

-Se lo merece por pito caliente –replicó él.

-¡Es mi primo! –contradijo ella.

-¡Y yo, tu puto novio!

-¿ah sí? Pues ese título no parecía importarte mientras "esa" se te frotaba.

-¿Celosa?

-¿Celoso? –rebatió ella con rapidez.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, desafiándose y jurando muerte el uno por el otro. Bankotsu no aguanto más y se arrojó a ella en un beso que la empujo hacia atrás, Kagome apenas reacciono en su vago intento por detenerlo pero fue inútil porque el moreno la había sujetado de las muñecas y la había terminado por recargar contra la pared mientras su lengua perforaba su cavidad bucal. Un besó eufórico que fue correspondido sin chistar y que la soltó solo cuando estuvo seguro de que no se resistirá más, sus manos viajaron hasta sus muslos para levantarlos y estos se enroscaran alrededor de sus caderas en automático; bajo sus shorts y deshizo el nudo del bikini en un instante y unos segundos más tardes se hundía con todo su ser en su interior.

Nunca lo había hecho en un lugar tan estrecho como el espacio de un vestidor, ni tampoco se sintió tan ansioso como cuando estaba con ella; Kagome se había convertido en una peligrosa droga adictiva que comenzaba a ser estragos en su personalidad, admitía que esa peligrosa mujer lo traía completamente loco, el olor de su piel, su cabello, la curvatura de su sonrisa, todo lo que poseía lo hacía perder la cordura.

Salió de ella provocando que Kagome le mirara con reproche y cuando vio cómo se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza volvió a perderse. La tomó por las caderas con fuerza y la atrajo contra su duro pecho percibiendo su cálido aliento en su mentón, la giro antes de que ella pudiera protestar; colocó una mano en su espalda obligándola a agacharse, mientras que con la otra sujetaba fuertemente su cadera, Kagome se recargó contra la pared alzando al mismo sus glúteos a la altura de la pelvis del moreno que ahora mismo sujetaba su miembro para guiarlo a su entrada.

-Mía… -murmuró Bankotsu con voz ronca -solamente mía.

La penetro tan fuerte que el cuerpo de la mujer se tensó dejando escapar a su vez un largo gemido, eso lo animó a ser un poco más rudo, así que se aferró nuevamente a las caderas de ella y volvió a embestirla con la misma fuerza tocando el límite de su interior.

-¡Bankotsu! -gritó ella de placer al sentir como se deslizaba suavemente hacia afuera -¡Agh!

Comenzó a moverse más rápido, bombeando con rapidez la pequeña cavidad que se tragaba completa su virilidad, el tenerla en esa posición solo incitaba a que aflorara en él su lado más perverso, pues la tremenda panorámica que tenía de su culo golpeando su pelvis al ritmo en que la embestía era un maldito lujo que solamente él podía darse con Kagome y la muy cabrona tenía a su favor no solo ese tremendo cuerpo, sino también era condenadamente estrecha ¡Kami! Tenía absolutamente todo lo que un hombre deseaba en sus más locas fantasías.

Una, dos, tres y hasta cuatro veces hizo el mismo movimiento de penetración brusca que ella recibió con un largo gemido de placer.

-¡Dímelo! -le exigió con una voz entrecortada -¡Dime que me perteneces! -otra embestida y otro largo gemido.

-Si… si… -reprodujo Kagome apenas con aire -soy…

-¡Dilo! -volvió a repetir, sujetando uno de sus hombros para tomar más impulso y perforar su interior con mayor fuerza.

-Aaaah… -gimió Kagome al convulsionar su cuerpo -si… soy tuya, Bankotsu.

Perdió la razón, la única pizca de conciencia que le quedaba se fue al caño al escucharla; y sin salir de ella la abrazo por la cintura, dio la media vuelta y se sentó en el banquillo del vestidor, apoyó su espalda contra la pared mientras sentaba a Kagome de espaldas a él, la sujetó por los muslos y abrió sus piernas.

-Pero que… -divago Kagome al ver la extrema posición en la que ahora la tenía.

Bankotsu la tenía abierta de piernas sentada aún en su miembro que palpitaba dentro de ella con fuerza, se estremeció cuando el aliento del moreno replegó en su espalda.

-No te muevas -le dijo en un susurro.

Y haciendo uso de su fuerza abrió más sus piernas casi tocando las paredes laterales del vestidor y una vez que estuvo seguro de que no se movería empezó a moverse con fuerza, de adentro hacia afuera con rapidez.

-¡Kami! -exclamo Kagome al poder ver ahora cómo la enorme virilidad de su novio entraba y salía de su interior -¡Aaaah! –el único movimiento que se permitió, fue sujetar sus grandes tetas que ahora se mecían violentamente.

No pudo evitar echar la cabeza hacia atrás y el que Bankotsu se acomodara en su cuello fue la cumbre de lo demás, porque ahora besaba posesivamente su cuello, lamiéndolo y chupándolo a placer pero sin dejar de embestirla con la misma fuerza; en ningún momento se detuvieron a pensar si alguien más los escuchaba porque lo único que les importaba oír, además de los largos gemidos de placer, era el choque acuoso entre ambos genitales.

-¿Te gusta? -le pregunto Bankotsu con voz ronca al oído y lamiendo parte del lóbulo -¿verdad que te gusta?

Kagome se limitó a afirmar con fuerza, no tenía ni voz para poder articular ningún sonido que no fueran esos gemidos que lo estaban volviendo loco.

Supo que ella estaba a punto de terminar cuando sus paredes vaginales oprimieron con fuerza su falo, casi exprimiéndolo pero él aún podía contenerse, así que aceleró sus movimientos provocando que Kagome se revolviera.

-¡Ya!... -jadeo con fuerza, llevando ambas manos a su entrepierna haciendo un vago intento por detener las embestidas -¡Me vengo!

Lo siguiente que el moreno escuchó fue un largo y placentero grito de placer, a la vez que percibía escurrir entre sus ingles los jugos de ella que ahora jadeante intentaba recuperar el aliento.

-Aún no término -agregó él, que había dejado de moverse solo un poco para que ella pudiera saborear su orgasmo.

Kagome lo miró por encima de su hombro con la cara y el cuerpo perlado en su sudor, sus ojos expresaban absoluta sorpresa y pudo verla tragar saliva cuando él otra vez la embistió con fuerza.

No le dio la oportunidad de moverse porque se aferró a sus piernas nuevamente, obligándola a acostarse en su pecho, esta vez le tocaba a él.

-¡Bankotsu!... -le llamó con un hilo de voz -espe…

-No me has dicho si te gusta…

El choque entre ambos sexos se proliferó aún más cuando él aumentó de velocidad, entonces Kagome alzó sus brazos y le abrazó por el cuello, haciendo que la unión de ambos se estrechara aún más.

-Si -dijo ella al fin -me gusta… ¡Aaaaaah!

El interior de Kagome volvió a comprimirse y la virilidad de Bankotsu se hinchaba aún más; el moreno gruñó de placer cuando explotó su clímax al mismo tiempo que el de su mujer.

-¡Aaaagh!

-¡Aaah!

No solio de sus entrañas hasta que la última gota de su semen quedó adentro; el cuerpo de Kagome se relajó y él con su frente bañada en sudor la apoyó en su cuello, inhalando y exhalando aire, necesitaba recuperar el aliento. Soltó las piernas de ella que cayeron como pesas, en ese momento la mujer se giró para depositarle un beso en la cabeza.

-Está bien, te perdono -dijo ella sonriente, Bankotsu se carcajeó.

-Eres una cabrona -le respondió.

-¿Por qué? -adujo ella al inclinarse un poco y lograr levantarse del todo, el moreno se puso de pie de un salto y la acorraló contra la pared con ambas cejas arqueadas, Kagome aún con la cara roja y sudorosa lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos, río de lado.

-Te fuiste con ese pendejo con la intención de darme celos -esta vez fue Kagome la que le lo abrazo por el cuello, se acercó a su rostro sin dejar de sonreír y con un claro mensaje de coquetería pronunció:

-No mi amor -comenzó a decirle pausadamente al mismo tiempo que rozaba sus labios contra los del moreno –si hubiese querido darte celos, hubiese escogido a otro que estuviera a tu altura.

Se vieron a los ojos con un largo silencio de por medio; él frunció el ceño y Kagome arqueo su ceja derecha lo más que pudo sin dejar de sonreír de lado. Aquello era peligroso, muy peligroso y lo sabía porque su interior se estremeció al imaginarla por unos breves segundos en manos de aquel que ella seleccionara como un supuesto contrincante a su altura.

-¡BanKag! -exclamo la voz melosa de Jakotsu afuera del pasillo del vestidor -¿¡Están aquí primores!?

Bankotsu bufo, separándose de ella y buscando sus shorts desesperado, Kagome cogió del suelo la parte de arriba de su traje del baño y fue él quien le lanzó la parte baja del bikini al encontrarlo junto a sus bóxers.

-¡Si! -respondió Kagome nerviosa -ahora salgo…

Se escuchó la risa burlona de Jakotsu afuera.

-Coger en los vestidores está prohibido Banky –agrego con burla –No pensé que fueras tan exhibicionista.

-¡Mejor cállate y vigila si no viene nadie! –replicó el moreno esperando a que la pelinegra se terminara de acomodar el bikini que no cubría casi nada.

-¡Ash! Ni porque te dejan como limón de jicamero puedes cambiar de actitud –se escucharon el arrastre de las muletas del afeminado y la risa continua de Kagome que ahora era jalada hacia afuera por su novio parcialmente ruborizado.

Cuando los dos salieron de la palapa los rostros de Renkotsu, su novia y Jakotsu los miraron con burla.

-¿Se les pierdo algo? –demando a saber el moreno que cubría con su pecho a Kagome que pasando de la risa ahora la envolvía la vergüenza.

-Ya Banky… todos sabemos que tuvieron sexo, ahí adentro –decía Jakotsu como si se tratara de algo nada privado, la azabache cubría su rostro con ambas manos, no podía ni verlos.

-Sí, solo dinos en qué vestidor fue para no llevarnos en nuestras ropas sus fluidos -espeto Renkotsu con burla, Bankotsu entrecerró los ojos.

-¡Hay ya no sean aguafiestas! –intervino Jakotsu rolando los ojos –es la playa y echarse un palito en los vestidores no es pescado –la pelirroja no pudo evitar reírse a vivo pulmón y Renkotsu, ese también le seguía la corriente –yo no sé de qué se ríe Renky, cuando él estaba cogiendo a media playa y yo acabo de ser ricamente cogido detrás de una…

-¡Jakotsu! –amenazo Renkotsu haciendo saltar la vena de su cien.

Entonces todos se vieron entre sí y poco después el silencio incómodo se rompió por la sonora risa de los cinco muchachos. Bankotsu rodeó el cuello de Kagome con su brazo, plantándole un beso en la frente sin dejar de reír.

-Vamos a nadar -sugirió Kagome sonriente.

-Pero con estilo -se apresuró a decir su novio.

Sin esperárselo, la cargo de forma nupcial, su novia respondió abrazándolo por el cuello mientras ambos se veían fijamente a los ojos, sonriendo.

-¡Ternuras! –gritó Jakotsu al bajar la cámara fotográfica, la pareja le miró desconcertados.

-¿Nos sacaste una foto? –quiso saber Kagome aún en brazos de su novio.

-¡Pues, claro que sí! Quiero que quede evidencia de cómo se miran –suspiró llevándose una mano al pecho –la conservare como recuerdo.

Bankotsu se encogió de hombros y salió corriendo con Kagome en brazos a la playa, tenía que deshacerse del sudor del buen sexo que habían tenido.


	14. Chapter 14

**14**

 **PIEL DE AZÚCAR**

Renkotsu y Bankotsu jugaban voleibol contra Kōga y Ginta, un acuerdo al que habían llegado cuando su primo confronto al moreno por a verle golpeado, fue necesaria la intervención de Kagome y la de Renkotsu para que la tensión bajara y de no ser por el comentario de Renkotsu al decir si no quieren que barramos el piso con Ustedes otra vez es mejor que se vayan muy seguramente el pleito hubiese terminado en golpes pero se había tocado el nervio de orgullo de su primo porque el plantearse jugar nuevamente entre ellos fue lo que desencadeno todo lo demás y ahí estaba ella, sentada en la arena junto a la pelirroja de ojos verdes que miraba también atenta al partido de volibol, que ahora se había convertido en la atención de todos en la playa.

-¿Llevas mucho con el hermano de Renkotsu? –le pregunto sin dejar de ver el partido.

-Poco de hecho… –respondió sonrojada –te llamas, Ayame ¿verdad?

-Sí y tu Kagome…

-Así es…

Las dos saltaron cuando el balón reboto en el área de los hermanos Yöhei.

-¿En dónde conociste a Renkotsu?

-En el antro _La Perla_ –Ayame giro ahora su atención hacia ella que le dedico una amplia sonrisa –nos vimos y nos llamamos la atención ¿y Ustedes?

Kagome quiso responder pero lo que en realidad estaba pensando era como explicar todo el embrollo en que se desarrolló su relación, no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, se llevó la mano al mentón e intento formular las palabras exactas, Ayame la miraba expectativa.

-Digamos que las circunstancias nos fueron acercando –respondió al fin para regresar su atención hacia su novio que golpeaba fuertemente la pelota con sus manos y que al sentirse observado había volteado hacia ella, guiñándole un ojo y mandándole un beso que provoco su sonrojo.

Ayame sonrió aún más, mirando la actitud de esos dos que de verdad era digno de admirar.

-Te tengo envidia –dijo al fin Ayame, Kagome volvió a verla –pero de la buena, ojala Renkotsu y yo lleguemos a evolucionar sentimentalmente de esa forma.

Los ojos verdes de Ayame se posaron por un largo rato en los azules cielo de Kagome.

-¡Hay mis cuñis! –exclamo Jakotsu que había llegado por detrás, abrazándolas por el cuello y pegando sus cabezas –Ustedes dos lejos de andar aquí como publico deberían de andar exhibiendo esa figura tan bonita que tienen –ambas rieron –Yo que Ustedes ni me reía porque por allá –señalo a un grupo de chicas que no dejaban de ver a los hermanos y que con extrema coquetería se acomodaban el bañador –hay un grupo de quimeras que busca llamar la atención de sus hombrecitos… así que mejor quítense esos pareos ridículos y demuestren porque mis queridos hermanos las eligieron como sus hembras.

Kagome no pudo evitar carcajear y Ayame le siguió con más fuerza, Jakotsu miraba de un lado a otro al sentirse confundido por su reacción.

-Eres un amor Jaky pero… -Kagome se puso de pie y agarrando las orillas de su pareo se deshizo de él –tus hermanos no nos escogieron a nosotras.

Ayame repitió la acción de Kagome –así es… nosotras los elegimos a ellos –Ayame tenía una muy estrecha cintura, unas caderas anchas, pechos y nalgas proporcionales pero no tan voluminosos como los de Kagome, aun así el rojo de su cabello y el verde de sus ojos eran sin igual, haciéndola una belleza digna de competir con cualquiera –las mujeres estamos para escoger no para ser escogidas.

La pelirroja y la pelinegra rieron con fuerza cuando los hermanos Yöhei desde la cancha observaban el cuerpo semidesnudo de esas dos que se daban la media vuelta dispuestas a meterse a la playa. La pelota cayó de lleno a su lado, dando por finalizado un partido que habían ganado Kōga y su amigo.

-Ven… -les dijo Kōga al acercarse a ellos –ganaron ese día porque me distraje con…

Pero Bankotsu y Renkotsu ya habían abandonado sus lugares y caminaban detrás de esas dos que ahora se metían al agua.

-Sí, yo también me hubiese retirado –murmuro Kōga al notar la razón –Ginta, Hakkaku… vamos por unos tragos.

XOXOXO

Bucear era otra cosas que más le gustaba, apenas salió fue rodeada por unos frondosos brazos que la tiraron en la arena; Bankotsu caía arriba de ella mostrándole esos pectorales perfectamente trabajados, remarcados ahora por las gotas de agua de escurrían hasta la parte baja de su pecho, Kagome se deleitó con ese rico color bronceado de su novio, acaricio su piel suavemente y sonrió de lado.

-Me gusta tu cuerpo –le dijo al acariciar sus pectorales.

-¿Solo eso? –le debatió Bankotsu mientras sostenía su peso con sus brazos, se miraron a los ojos.

No pudo evitar jalarlo por el cuello y besarlo con euforia, Bankotsu respondió, apoyándose ahora contra su cuerpo y sosteniéndose por sus ante brazos mientras Kagome le besaba con mayor énfasis; él se había convertido en una peligrosa droga adictiva y ella se estaba trastornado por su uso diario, sus labios, su piel, su cuerpo, todo en Bankotsu, todo lo que era él empezaba a hacerse una necesidad.

Una tos sugestiva los obligo a separarse y a girar hacia el autor.

-No es que me moleste él que se estén besando en plena playa –dijo Renkotsu a lado de Ayame –pero lo que sí creo es que no es necesario ver una de sus escenas eróticas en plena playa…

Bankotsu carcajeo, se levantó, ayudando a Kagome quien ahora estaba toda roja de la cara e inmediatamente fue abraza por detrás del moreno de piel de canela.

-Si te molesta, puedes ver a otro lado –rebatió Bankotsu.

-Tú arrogancia no es buena hermano.

-Hay… ¿Por qué no mejor vamos a bailar? –sugirió Ayame –el sol es menos intenso y el ambiente se ha puesto muy bueno –los cuatro giraron su atención hacia el grupo de gente que bailaba alrededor de la tarima de DJ –tengo antojo de beber algo y de bailar ¿vamos?

Bankotsu rio de lado.

-¿Quieres ir preciosa? –le pregunto.

-Vamos –acepto la pelinegra.

Ella también quería ser parte de la diversión, Bankotsu suspiro y después de entrelazar sus manos avanzaron hasta el gentío.

XOXOXO

Habían existido complicaciones que lo hicieron retornar al hospital, fue la llamada inesperada de Kaede quien lo hizo volver casi de empicada, ahora estaba afuera de la habitación esperando noticias, se regañó a sí mismo, el fin de semana era totalmente soleado y perfecto y él… él estaba ahora en la sala de espera.

-¿Señor Taisho? –le llamo el medico al salir, él se levantó como un resorte al escuchar su apellido.

-Sí, soy yo.

-La señorita Kikyou tuvo una pequeña recaída pero volvimos a estabilizarla, podrá pasar a verla una vez que el sedante haya perdido efecto.

-¿Y eso cuando será? –demando a saber al recordar que la última vez tuvo que esperar casi un día entero.

-Depende de su organismo –respondió el doctor al terminar de anotar en su tablilla para después retirarse.

Inuyasha volvió a dejarse caer en la silla y se froto fuertemente la cara; estaba perdiendo valioso tiempo que podría usarla para hacer regresar a Kagome y ahora se veía atrapado por las consecuencias de su estupidez. Medito una y otra vez las palabras de su padre, sí, tenía la victoria resguardada pero si quería obtener el todo tenía que asegurarse de que los tiempos fueran correctos, tomo su celular y marco el número.

-Taisho –contesto del otro lado de la línea.

-Padre… -dijo él al escuchar la voz de su progenitor –necesito un favor.

-¿Qué hiciste ahora? –quiso saber al escuchar un cierto fastidio en su voz.

-Yo nada pero Kagome sí.

Escucho cuando su padre tosía para acomodar su voz.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Sale con otro hombre –el silencio perpetuo de Inu No solo le dejo en claro que había entendido la recepción del mensaje que le brindaba.

-¿Está enamorada?

-No sé decirlo –porque ni él mismo sabía definir los sentimientos de su amiga, no sabía si era capricho o verdadero amor, aunque su ser se inclinaba y rezaba porque fuera capricho.

-¿Qué necesitas? –pregunto al fin su padre.

-Que retrases hasta el último día el aviso de nuestro compromiso –Inu No se quedó en silencio –sus padres deben de avisarle el último día de clases.

-¿Algo más?

-Persuade a sus padres para que le digan el motivo.

-Hecho –dijo Inu No –espero que sepas lo que haces.

-Conozco a Kagome y se perfectamente que reaccionara de manera favorable al enterarse de la enfermedad de su padre.

-Sinceramente estoy meditando el dejarle este trabajo a tu hermano –Inuyasha se puso de pie de un salto –Sesshomaru tiene interés por Kagome.

-Deja a Sesshomaru fuera de esto –replico él con furia –el compromiso desde un inicio fue entre ella y yo.

-Eres joven Inuyasha…

-Me importa un bledo si soy joven o no –no, no podía permitir que Sesshomaru se metiera en todo esto –soy yo el que será el esposo de Kagome.

-Haré lo propio –respondió su padre antes de colgar.

La línea muerta solo marcó el inicio de su plan prologando; Kagome no podía estar más tiempo con Bankotsu.

XOXOXO

El anochecer cayó y la sensación de flotar se le quito cuando Bankotsu la rodeo por la cintura.

-Estas ebria –declaro él muy cerca de su oído.

-No lo suficiente –le respondió firme mientras enrollaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

¿Cuantas cervezas había tomado? Perdió la cuenta después de la octava cerveza, ahora mismo bailaba muy pegada al cuerpo de Bankotsu. _Cuando hacemos el amor, amor, amor… vuelvo a la vida, cuando toco tu cuerpo_ resonaba la canción al fondo; nunca en su vida se había sentido tan viva. Bankotsu sujeto sus caderas fuertemente intentado marcar el paso del ritmo mientras se agachaba al besar su clavícula, la verdad era que él también había tomado bastante y ya ni se diga de Renkotsu y Ayame quienes en algún lugar de la pista se besaban apasionadamente, Jakotsu se había quedado en la barra con el barman que repartía las bebidas a gran velocidad.

Pero el baile entre el piel de canela y ella se volvía más erótico _tenemos la fortuna de perder el control… se pierde mi blusa y tú pantalón, suma la cama, resta la ropa, bésame rico, vuélveme loca…_ la erección de él la percibió al clavarse en uno de sus muslos.

-Tienes piel de azúcar –declaró él de repente.

-¿Cómo?

-Tan dulce…

Sus bocas chocaron nuevamente, fusionándose en una sola ¿en qué punto la corriente eléctrica se volvió parte del ritmo de sus besos? ¿Cuándo comenzó hacerse costumbre entre ambos el percibirla? Se estremeció cuando su novio ascendió hasta su cintura, su piel se puso chinita y el muy cabrón había reído al notarlo.

-Vámonos… -dijo él al jalarla y apartarla de la pista de baile.

No replico porque llevaba minutos deseando que él dijera esas palabras mágicas. Bankotsu camino hasta el lugar más apartado de la playa, en ese lugar en donde la luna era la única luz que se reflejaba en el oleaje del mar, ese escenario en donde ambos ahora acostados en la playa se podían besar a plenitud y seguros de no ser vistos por nadie, en donde las luces y la música se reflejaban a lo lejos.

XOXOXO

Kagome sin duda era un delicioso dulce del cual no lograba satisfacerse a plenitud, en su interior admitía que era amor, ese sentimiento del que muchas veces renegó y del que ahora era presa. La besó mientras sus manos viajaban hasta la parte de arriba de su bikini, basto un solo tirón de esas cuerdas rojas para descubrir sus senos que fueron capturados por sus palmas al instante, admitía que jamás lo había hecho en plena playa pero ella lo incitaba a ir al extremo; se separó del beso para lamer sus erectos pezones y que respondieron en un gemino de parte de su dueña, se acomodó entre sus piernas sin importarle que las breves olas del mar los bañaran por instantes.

-Bank… no es el lugar… -murmuro Kagome al ser sentirse presa ante la ola de placer.

Pero el moreno con una de sus manos ya había descendió hasta la parte de su bikini, haciendo a un lado para introducir uno de sus dedos a la húmeda cavidad que lo esperaba ya ansiosa.

-Shhh… déjate llevar –dijo él.

-¡Aaaagh! –resoplo al sentir como uno de sus dedos se introducía a su interior.

Porque se sentía plenamente seguro de que en aquel lugar no había nadie, de no ser así no se arriesgaría a dejar la desnudes de su mujer a merced de cualquier otro, entonces se bajó su short y quito la última parte del bikini rojo; se estremeció él al sentir su miembro palpitar en la entrada de la muchacha. La perforo en un embestida certera, haciéndola gemir al instante.

-Piel de azúcar… -murmuró al lamer su piel.

-Bankotsu… -dijo con un hilo de voz.

-Kagome…

Volvió a embestirla con la misma fuerza; no, no sabía lo que ella tenía porque la condenada seguía igual de estrecha como desde la primera vez que la tomo, su virilidad estaba siendo tan apretada que le estaba costando un maldito triunfo contenerse.

-No… espera –mascullo Kagome sin fuerza.

Era débil en esa posición y sus fuerzas no eran la mismas, a penas y su pudo retenerla cuando ella se separó de su ser y se colocó arriba ¿en qué momento quedo abajo? Su piel se erizo cuando ella se autopenetro, fueron dos embestidas las que se dio, cuando de repente se separó por completo y acaricio su amplio pecho, deslizando sus manos hasta abajo después se agacho a la altura de su erección, el moreno trago duro al adivinar lo que haría.

-Es mi turno de darte placer –menciono ella antes de inclinarse y lamer su virilidad.

El agua por debajo de su cuerpo no ayudo mucho, no mientras ella se introducía una y otra vez su verga en su pequeña boca, que envuelta en su lengua no le permitía ni respirar, sus manos viajaron a su cabeza por inercia, meciéndola de arriba abajo.

-¡Aaaah! –grito él cuando sintió su virilidad más caliente que antes -¡Kagome me voy a….!

Pero ella no se detuvo sino que aumento la velocidad de sus mamadas y sujetándolo por las caderas lo obligo abrir más las piernas para que ella pudiera tener más margen de movimiento.

-¡Demonios, Kagome! –Se revolvió en la arena cuando su hinchada verga pedía a gritos concluir con el acto -¡Kag… yo…!

No tuvo ni tiempo ni de terminar porque segundos más tarde explota dentro de la boca de la mujer que se había separado de su miembro; el ver su pequeña y perfecta boca unida por el hilo del fluido de su ser, la hizo desearla aún más, la jalo por las muñecas y sin importarle que parte de su esencia aun estuviera en ella, la beso.

XOXOXO

-¿En donde estabas? –le pregunto una colorada Ayame –Renkotsu y yo los hemos buscado por horas.

Kagome rio de lado y Bankotsu se limitó a inflar su pecho.

-¿Eres policía? –la cuestiono. Ayame le miro con reproche.

-No, no lo soy pero lo digo porque tu hermano no encuentra a Jakotsu.

-Debe de estar cogiendo por ahí –respondió a la vez que buscaba entre la multitud -¿Dónde está Renkotsu?

-Ahí –señalo la pelirroja en la barra vacía –Renky se las está viendo negras.

-No se muevan de aquí –las miro a ambas con los ojos entrecerrados –y no se les ocurra tomar nada más.

La euforia y el escándalo por la gente había incrementado durante la noche, la multitud ya lucía ebria y muchos había perdido la vergüenza. Pues varios se besaban y se tocaban a vista de todos.

-Y eso que no has visto el carnaval –dijo Ayame a contemplar la misma escena que Kagome –se pone peor.

-¿Enserio?

-Ni que lo dudes –suspiro la pelirroja –el desfile es un caos y la fiesta se extiende por todas las calles.

-Nunca he visto un carnaval ¿es divertido? –adujo ella curiosa al seguir observando la multitud.

-¡Claro! Ojala para ese entonces aun siga con Renky –Kagome la miro confundida –él no me ve igual que Bankotsu a ti… así que…

-No digas esas cosas –interrumpió Kagome –él podría…

-Kagome eres una linda persona pero no debes ser tan ingenua –replico Ayame fuertemente –te lastimaras de tener esa actitud.

La pelinegra se quedó meditando por unos largos segundos la opinión de Ayame, a lo lejos veía a Bankotsu regañar a su hermano quien con el ceño fruncido parecía replicar. No, Bankotsu sería incapaz de dañarla.

XOXOXO

-Amo –murmuro la voz de su sirviente al entrar a su despacho –tengo el informe completo.

-Pasa –ordeno la voz de Sesshomaru al recibir a su pequeño sirviente.

El hombre pequeño le tendió la carpeta que con un sinfín de hojas tomo con brusquedad, al abrirla disimulo muy bien su sorpresa.

-¿Es todo? –le pregunto al hombrecillo tembloroso.

-Si, amo.

Releyó una y otra vez lo que había entre sus manos, verificando las fotos anexas, resoplo cuando se dio cuenta de que todo era autentico.

-Jaken –dijo de repente –hay un cambio de planes.

-¿Cuál, mi señor?

-Necesito que me investigues a la familia Yöhei.

Jaken hizo una reverencia antes de salir de los aposentos de su amo que había inundado con un aura cargada de furia.


	15. Chapter 15

**15**

 **LA HISTORIA DEL PRIMER BESO**

Lunes: inicio de la semana y El Más hostigoso, resoplo Una y otra vez CUANDO entro de la mano con Kagome a la universidad, la Valió ONU reverendo cacahuate al Ser Autores de Varios cuchicheos, AUNQUE Para Ser sinceros Ahora se Sentia Un Poco Más aliviado al llevar el uniforme porque ya no había ideas estrafalarias de parte de su menor hermano hacia su novia, todo fue perfecto hasta que una melena plateada y los ojos dorados se presentaron ante ambos con el ceño frunció al contemplar el enlace de sus manos.

-¿Qué quieres? -demando un sable Kagome mientras se adelantaba unos pasos sin soltarlo.

-Hacer la paz -respondió Inuyasha firme. Incluso para el moreno fue confuso.

-¿Cómo te corta? -pregunto a Kagome confundida al no entender lo que decía.

-Que tienes la razón prestada él con calma -no debo interponerme en tu relación con ... -miro al moreno de arriba -tu novio, pero ...

El único que no se tragaba todo eso era él, porque conocía perfectamente un Inuyasha como saber que algo estaba tramando.

-Voy a vigilarlo de cerca -agrego de inmediato sin quitar los ojos dorados de los zafiros -porque sigo logró seguro en que te usa.

-Inuyasha ... -amenazo Kagome -eso no es ...

-¿Necesario? Lo es, para mí.

-Estas tentando tu suerte -inquiero Bankotsu con los puños en blanco.

-Trate de la necesaria con la ayuda de ti -respondió irritado y entonces miro a Kagome -sabes que cuantas conmigo.

Y sin permitir decir más se encamina de largo dejándolos a ambos con la palabra en la boca.

-Es un pendejo -agrego Bankotsu al verlo desaparecer en la esquina del pasillo.

-Inuyasha ... -susurro Kagome para sí misma.

XOXOXO

Era el último día de su tortura o mejor dicho de su estupidez, no volvía a ser presionado por sus instintos y antes de tocar la puerta suspiro profundo; recién llegado cuando ella terminaba de ponerse la chaqueta, miraba los ojos y por unos instantes pudo notar una cierta decepción en los chocolates.

-No era necesario que vinieras -le dijo ella al sacarse los largos cabellos de la chaqueta y darle la espalda.

-Tenía que hacerlo -musitó él con fuerza -tenemos que dejar claro que ...

-¿Qué no vamos a vernos más? -adujo Kikyou al tomar su pequeña bolsa de la mesita -por favor, evita darme tu lástima porque no la necesito.

-No es lastima

-Escucha Inuyasha –comenzó a decirle mientras caminaba hacia él –no necesito oír tu monologo de porque ya no vamos a estar juntos, ahórratelo –acortó más la distancia y le planto un beso fugaz antes de salir de la habitación.

Inuyasha se limitó a seguirla con la mirada, algo no cuadraba, definitivamente Kikyou ocultaba algo.

XOXOXO

Respiro aliviada cuando pepe flores llego nuevamente a su vida esa mañana, si, definitivamente tenía que saltar de gusto porque había tentado muchas veces su suerte al no cuidarse pero juro hacerlo a partir de ese momento.

Ya habían pasado algunas meses desde que habían comenzado a vivir juntos, las suficientes como para ahora estar viendo una película en el sofá del departamento que ahora compartían, claro, Kagome le pagaba un alquiler que él no le había impuesto pero según ella lo hacía por honor. Aunque la incomodidad ahora era otra razón y eso era la desgraciada película que miraba con fastidio pues lo suyo no era el romanticismo; se titulaba la película y es que de verdad no entendía como las mujeres podían ser tan dramáticas por un estúpido beso, al decir verdad seguía sin entender como era tan importante eso de la "primera vez" en ellas, rolo los ojos al escucharla sollozar por la muerte del enano y de pronto se le vino una pregunta que no se había formulado.

-Kag… ¿Con quién fue tu primer beso? –la muchacha se separó de abrazo casi lanzándose a la otra esquina del sillón, mirándolo estupefacta.

En algún momento pesó que muy probablemente él había sido el autor del mismo y se sintió victorioso al notar ese rubor que le encantaba en sus mejillas. Pero estaba muy equivocado.

XOXOXO

-Kag… ¿Con quién fue tu primer beso? –escucho preguntarle de repente.

Se alejó de él y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar sin querer. Se levantó y se encamino a la cocina que tenían por detrás siendo perseguida por la mirada zafiro de moreno que ahora se recargaba en el respaldo del sillón.

-Vamos Kag, se perfectamente que fui yo el primero en besarte –canturreo, sonriendo ladinamente mientras la veía buscar una taza en la alacena –aunque no es de extrañar porque…

-No fuiste tú –le respondió fastidiada, el moreno arqueo ambas cejas.

Juraba por Kami que estaba haciendo un monumental intento por no verlo a la cara, porque de verdad que no quería tocar el tema pero Bankotsu la estaba orillando a recordar a recrear ese panorama en su mente que pensaba ya había eliminado, era más que obvio que no había sido así.

-¿Ah no? –interrogo ahora más curioso que antes -¿Entonces quién? ¿Inuyasha?

Y ahí estaba, su maldita insistencia por saber las cosas, se limitó a sacar la bolsa del té y a no tener contacto visual con él porque tenía la ligera sospecha de que en su cara se revelara la respuesta a su pregunta.

-¿Qué no te basta con saber que fuiste tú quien me hizo mujer? –le rebatió al ver como se ponía de pie y caminaba hasta la cocina, su corazón comenzar a palpitar más a prisa.

-Eso no responde mi pregunta Kagome –ahora el tono de voz de su novio había cambiado drásticamente –ahora sé que Ustedes las mujeres les interesa demasiado esas chingaderas de "la primera vez" y no solo me refiero en el sexo, supongo que también incluye todo el paquete.

Kagome le daba la espalda, sacando la tetera, teniendo toda la intención del mundo de ignorarlo y no seguir con una conversación que sabía evolucionaria en una discusión, Bankotsu frunció el ceño al intuirlo.

-Volveré a preguntar… ¿Quién fue?

-Un hombre –respondió ella al girarse nuevamente y haciendo tonta que buscaba algo en la alacena.

Fastidiado por su actitud, se introdujo de lleno a la cocina, la tomo por la cintura y la giro dejándola quieta entre sus brazos.

-Me queda claro que fue un cabrón –comenzó a decirle muy de cerca –y que fue importante.

-¿Qué?

-Estas toda roja de la cara Kagome, apuesto que en este momento piensas en él -¡Carajo! ¿Acaso era adivino o qué? Intento soltarse pero él solo aplico más fuerza para no dejarla ir, palideció –anda, dímelo…

-No creo que sea buena idea –dijo ella con nervios.

-Dime su nombre –exigió cada vez más impaciente.

-Bankotsu yo… no creo que…

-¡Deja de actuar así que solo provocas que me encabrone más! –exclamo él ahora enojado.

-No quiero…

-¡Dímelo!

-¡No!

-¡Que me lo digas!

-¡Hay carajo! –exclamo ella separándose al fin del agarre y replegándose en la cocina, la tetera del agua comenzó a silbar -¡Sesshomaru! –dijo al fin mirándolo a los ojos.

¿Cuántas veces tenía que repetirse que no era buena idea decir cosas de más? Ah, sí… un chingo porque ahora mismo Bankotsu paso del encabronamiento a ponerse todo rojo de la cara descomponiendo al mismo tiempo las facciones de su cara en un semblante oscuro que dio miedo.

-¿Sesshomaru? ¿Sesshomaru Taisho? –indago ahora con los puños apretados.

Kagome se puso de nervios ¿Por qué sonaba tan mal en los labios de su novio el repetir aquel nombre? Quiso moverse de su lugar pero el ver a su novio en ese estado su cerebro le dijo que no sería buena idea.

-¿Ese no es el hermano mayor del Inuyasha? –le pregunto mirándola a los ojos fijamente -¿tú primer beso fue con ese cabrón?

-¡Ya Bankotsu! –exclamo Kagome en su intento por romper el hilo de la tensión entre ambos -¡Fue hace mucho tiempo y no fue tan importante como piensas! Deja de hacer tanto drama… a ver, ya que estamos con eso de la sinceridad ¿con quién fue el tuyo? –Bankotsu entre cerro sus ojos, definidamente esa carta no funcionaría con él.

-Mi maestra de primaria –respondió siseante –no recuerdo ni su nombre –Kagome parpadeo varias veces.

-¿Tú primera vez? –volvió a cuestionar ella dudosa.

-Sinceramente ni recuerdo cuando, ni el nombre, creo a ver tenido 12 años o 13 –ella volvió a sorprenderse –pero para mí, eso no importa porque me vale una mierda quien haya sido la primera persona en mi vida o las primeras veces que a ti tanto te importan –Kagome no tuvo opción más que arrinconarse en la cocina mientras la tetera seguía chillando, el moreno volvió acorralarla -¿Cómo fue?

-Bankotsu…

-Quiero saber todo de ti Kagome… -empezó a decirle pero ella no estaba segura de que quisiera enterarse de esa anécdota –y me interesa ahora saber el cómo llego ese tipo a tu vida.

-Este… -tartamudeo nerviosa –la tetera… esta…

-Me vale verga la tetera –refunfuño sin dejar de verla –quiero que me cuentes… ¿Cómo fue que Sesshomaru te robo tu primer beso?

-En realidad no fue robado…

Bankotsu frunció el ceño, arrugo la frente y apretó la mandíbula, ok… íbamos por mal camino ¿Por qué había deducido que era robado? ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué no mejor le había dicho que si? Porque parecía que ahora mismo le habían clavado un puñal en el pecho al verlo subir y bajar con violencia.

-Yo creía que tú estabas perdidamente enamorada de Inuyasha –y parcialmente era cierto pero… -y el nombre de su pendejo hermano no me cuadra en todo esto, así que…

En ese momento el celular de Kagome comenzó a sonar, lo saco de sus bolsillos y rezo porque fuera alguien importante, suspiro aliviada al leer el nombre de su madre en la pantalla.

-Es mi madre –le dijo al moreno que miraba el teléfono para después verla a ella con el ceño fruncid –tengo que responder.

-No te vas a escapar de esta plática, Kagome.

Y salió de la cocina con un porte de encabronado, arrojándose al sillón sin verla. Tomo el control solo para quitar la película y comenzar a buscar otra.

-¿Madre? –dijo ella al contestar nerviosa.

-Kagome –le llamó la voz de su madre del otro lado de la línea telefónica -¿Cómo estas, hija?

-Bien, mamá –su llamada de verdad era extraña -¿Pasa algo?

-Mi amor, no había podido llamarte antes porque hemos estado hasta el tope pero aprovecharé ahora que andamos un poco ligeros de trabajo –Kagome intuyo que algo malo venía, lo sabía por el tipo de acento que su madre usaba ahora mismo –así que no tengo mucho tiempo para explicarte a detalle.

-¿Explicarme que cosa?

-Tu boda con Inuyasha –Kagome se quedó en blanco al escucharla, estática y mirando fijamente la espalda del moreno que ahora seleccionaba una película, no podría creerse lo que había escuchado.

-Mi… ¿boda? –entonces Bankotsu se giró al escucharla hablar con cierta pesadez, frunció el ceño al notar su palidez –como que…

-Mi amor, sé que llevas tiempo deseando esto y es por esa razón que el día después de tu cumpleaños se hará público el compromiso –la azabache parpadeo varias veces confundida, no podía ni articular palabra y menos ahora que Bankotsu estaba frente a ella mirándola atenta –hemos acordado que la boda será a mediados del año siguiente.

-¿¡QUÉ!? –exclamo con un profundo miedo.

-Sé que es un tiempo corto para organizar una boda tan grande como la suya pero es necesario –se escucharon varias voces al fondo –corazón te dejo, tenemos una reunión, nos vemos en unos días más.

-¡No! Madre… espera… -pero había sido demasiado tarde, la línea muerta se repitió una y otra vez.

Despego el teléfono de su oreja aun con los ojos bien abiertos, estaba en shock.

-¿Kagome? –le llamo Bankotsu -¿Qué fue todo eso?

La pelinegra dejo caer el teléfono al suelo el cual golpeo en seco al mismo tiempo que ella corría hacia Bankotsu y se abrazaba a su cintura con unas claras lágrimas en su rostro.

-No quiero –dijo sollozante mientras el moreno le abrazaba con fuerza –no quiero casarme con Inuyasha.

XOXOXO

Esperaba paciente dentro del elevador, la planta alta era su objetivo, a primera hora del día había sido llamado para una junta urgente que sinceramente él no tenía nada que ver pero la llamada de la recepcionista parecía urgente, se rasco el tabique de la nariz cuando las puertas del ascensor se volvieron abrir, dejando pasar a un hombre de aproximadamente unos cincuenta años, iba pulcramente vestido con un traje negro y llevaba en su brazo un portafolios repletos de hojas que sobresalían del mismo.

-Buenos días –le dijo al entrar y mirar el marcador del elevador, para su sorpresa el hombre no oprimió ninguno.

-Buenos días –le respondió al entender que irían al mismo piso.

El hombre se le hacía extrañamente familiar, sabía que lo había visto en algún lado pero no recordaba con exactitud dónde; saco el teléfono de su bolsillo y reviso si había alguna novedad de repente el hombre comenzó a toser sugestivamente, llevándose las manos a la garganta, dejando caer en el acto el portafolios que deslizo un sinfín de hojas alrededor de ambos; el hombre caía con los ojos bien abiertos, apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar para sostenerlo y no dejarlo caer del todo.

-¿Señor? –él se agacho e intento quitarle el nudo de la corbata, era más que claro que el hombre estaba pasando por algún tipo de ataque porque respiraba con mucha dificultad, se alzó un poco y presiono el botón de emergencia haciendo sonar las sirenas del elevador, obligándolo a detenerse en seco –Descuide… ya llega la ambulancia, resista.

Sus ojos rojizos se posaron entonces en el sinfín de hojas esparcidas, muchas de ellas con el rotulo en ellas, se giró al ver al hombre y lo reconoció enseguida, él era el Señor Higurashi. Ese día estaba de suerte, cuando tomo una de las hojas con las manos y releyó una y otra vez las líneas plasmadas en el papel, Naraku se sintió victorioso.

XOXOXO

Todo era cuestión de tiempo, siendo exactos faltaban dos días para las vacaciones decembrinas, nunca se sintió tan entusiasta al saber que al fin su terrible pesadilla iba a terminar, tanto tiempo tragándose el coraje de verlos juntos por los pasillos de la escuela, semanas que se le hicieron eternas al saber que ambos vivían quien sabe en dónde y seis meses en donde tuvo que tolerar su maldita relación pero al fin y al cabo todo eso se iba a terminar una vez que ambos partieran porque una vez regresando Kagome estaría comprometida con él, ahora portaría un fino anillo de diamantes en ese dedo que le anunciaría al mundo que sería suya, eternamente suya. Así que en ese último día de clases llegó más feliz que de costumbre, entró al salón y tomo asiento mientras silbaba para sí mismo, se agacho dispuesto a sacar su material cuando una sombra oscureció el lugar, alzo la vista sabiendo ya de quien se trataba y sonrió en sus adentros al ver el semblante endurecido de Bankotsu frente a él.

-¿Qué se te ofrece? –le pregunto sin verlo.

-Conmigo no te hagas el pendejo –siseó el moreno, afilando sus facciones – ¿lo sabías, verdad?

-No sé de qué me hablas.

Bankotsu entonces frunció el ceño y en un arranque de furia agarró a Inuyasha por el cuello de la camisa escolar, obligándolo a levantarse de manera brusca, Inuyasha le sonrió al toparse con aquel par azulado.

-Primero muerto al dejar a Kagome casarse contigo –dijo el moreno apretando los puños hasta dejarlos en blanco.

Entonces Inuyasha volvió a reír; sujetó sus puños y lo empujó hacia atrás para después verlo con burla.

-¿Y qué harás? –demandó a saber cruzándose de brazos –¿cancelarlo? –Bankotsu apretó los dientes -No puedes hacer nada, ese es un compromiso que nos impusiéramos desde mucho antes de que tú aparecieras.

-Kagome puede hablar y decir la porquería de ser humano que eres.

El peliplata se carcajeó.

-¡Por favor, Bankotsu! Aquí el único poco hombre eres tú, estoy seguro de que tus intenciones con ella son otras.

-¡Me vale madres lo que pienses Inuyasha! Y ve haciéndote a la idea de que no será tu esposa.

-¿Y eso quien lo dice? ¿Tú? –se miraron a los ojos con un odio que tenso a todo el alumnado que ahora los encerraba en un círculo -Kagome podrá estar contigo ahora, y deléitate lo que quieras con ella porque en unos meses pasará a ser mía y cuando eso pase Bankotsu, créeme que no dejaré que te le vuelvas acercar.

-¡Fanfarroneas! –exclamo el moreno a viva voz –Kagome cancelará ese ridículo compromiso y…

-¿Estará contigo? ¿Será tu esposa? ¡Por favor! –interrumpió –Ella no puede hacerlo –siseó Inuyasha con más fuerza –eso implicaría renunciar a lo que es: una Higurashi y déjame decirte que conociendo a su familia nunca van a permitir que alguien como tú se cuele en su árbol genealógico; Kagome sabía que esto pasaría y el que haya accedido a dejarla estar contigo no fue porque me retiraba, fue por brindarle un poco de diversión antes de tenerla plenamente en mi cama, después de todo me gustan las mujeres con experiencia…

El puño de Bankotsu se impulsó al mismo tiempo que su larga trenza se ondeaba, un segundo más tarde Inuyasha caía hacia atrás; las muchachas proliferaron un gritito de sorpresa y los varones un sonoro "uuuuuuh" en tono de burla. Encabronado, Inuyasha se puso de pie mientras que Bankotsu mostró los puños y frunció el ceño al ser la completa atención de la mirada dorada.

-¿¡QUE PASA AQUÍ!? –pregunto la voz del profesor por detrás del alumnado, los cuales le abrieron paso hasta aquellos dos que se veían con odio –¡Señor Yöhei! –dijo mirando a Bankotsu que ni atención le puso – ¡Señor Taisho! –murmuró al entornar su atención al otro joven –¡A la dirección! –exigió con voz ronca.

-No hacíamos nada –replico el moreno sin verlo.

-Me queda claro señor Yöhei que el golpe en la mejilla de su compañero se hizo solo –Inuyasha y Bankotsu entrecerraron los ojos –¡Vamos a la dirección ahora mismo!

El murmullo entre el alumnado aumentó cuando el profesor y los dos jóvenes salieron del aula.

XOXOXO

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había elegido la profesora esa mañana para practicar la rutina de las estatales? No estaba nada concentrada, su mente procesaba una y otra vez las palabras que usaría con sus padres al decirles que no se casaría con Inuyasha.

¡Kagome! –le gritó su maestra –¡Ya, Kagome!

La pelinegra regresó en sí, movió su cabeza negativamente y corrió hasta la barra, la sujeto con fuerza dando tres vueltas completas pero algo pasó que cuando intento soltarse para girar en el aire su concentración se quebró.

-¡KAGOME! –gritó Jakotsu desde las gradas cuando el cuerpo de su cuñada había caído fuera de la colchoneta, golpeando en seco contra el duro piso de madera –¡Kami!

La maestras, alumnas y parte del equipo de básquetbol visitante se acercaron, Jakotsu bajo corriendo y se acercó a ella con el corazón en la boca.

-Está inconsciente –dijo la maestra al cerciorarse de su estado –Hay que llevarla a la enfermería.

-Yo la llevó –exclamo el moreno de ojos azules que se había agachado para recogerla con suma delicadez –es mi prima –agregó al notar las caras llenas de interrogación.

-¡Por Kami! –murmuró Jakotsu cuando Kōga salía del gimnasio con Kagome en brazos –iré a decirle a Banky.

XOXOXO

Los ojos rojizos del hombre de cabellos largos y ondulados se entrecerraron al contemplar a ambos jóvenes sentados en las sillas frente a su escritorio. Apoyo sus codos en el respaldo de su silla y entrelazo sus dedos sin quitarles la vista de encima.

-¿Y bien? –pregunto al notar el silencio sepulcral, habían sido llevados por el profesor Hakudoshi por una supuesta pelea –¿Algo que decir?

Pero ninguno de los dos le veía, sino que miraban a lado contrario.

-Como hoy es su último de clases, no me queda de otra más que suspender una semana su regreso después de vacaciones –entonces ambos rostros juveniles se giraron a verlo con el ceño fruncido –firmaré el papeleo y Ustedes pueden…

-¡Banky! –exclamo la voz melosa de Jakotsu que había abierto la puerta de par en par.

-Jakotsu… -murmuró Naraku cuando este entró y sujeto del brazo a su hermano con la intención de sacarlo de ahí – ¿Qué se supone qué haces?

-Tío Nary –le llamó haciendo que este hiciera pequeños sus ojos –no hay tiempo de explicar… me tengo que llevar a Banky… es Kagome…

Al escuchar el nombre el moreno se puso de pie enseguida, seguido por Inuyasha. Jakotsu palideció cuando los dos volvieron a verse a los ojos.

-Tú no te metas –le amenazo –Ella está conmigo –se giró hacia su hermano – ¿Qué pasó?

-Se cayó; se soltó de la barra y cayó fuera de la colchoneta, Ökami la lleva a la enfermería.

-¿Kōga? –indagó Inuyasha –¿Qué hace él aquí?

Pero la larga trenza de Bankotsu desaparecía por él umbral de la puerta, dejando a los tres estupefactos.

-Corazón, deberías de asistir a esos partidos más seguido -le dijo Jakotsu antes de salir por detrás de su hermano.

-Ökami y su equipo visitan constantemente nuestra universidad por los partidos de basquetbol en los que está inscritos, ahora lo hacen con más frecuencia por las estatales –respondió Naraku por detrás –Me han dicho que eres bueno para el esgrima, aquí también tenemos ese deporte –Inuyasha se limitó a mirarlo de reojo y salió de ahí con los puños apretados –Pues abra que crear el interés…

XOXOXO

Entró como un relámpago a la enfermería y lo primero que vio fue la figura alta de Kōga inclinándose hacia una Kagome inconsciente en la cama, le sujetaba la mano mientras le besaba los labios dulcemente.

Un terrible monstruo nació de su estómago y subió por su pecho demandando el pellejo del maldito lobo que se había separado de su contacto y ahora le acariciaba la mejilla.

-Señor Yöhei -habló la enfermera por detrás haciendo que el otro también alzara su atención hacia él –quítese de la entrada que estorba.

Kōga se levantó lentamente sin quitarle la vista de encima, sabía perfecto que había sido descubierto.

La enfermera se colocó a un lado de Kagome mientras que esos dos seguían viéndose, uno con un coraje a flor de piel y el otro con una apacibilidad increíble en ese momento también entró Jakotsu, seguido de Inuyasha quien le dedicó a Kōga una mirada de reproche.

-Muchachos… salgan ahora mismo de este lugar –exigió la enfermera desde su lugar -Solo puede quedarse una sola persona.

-Yo ya me iba –dijo Kōga moviéndose de su lugar –mi autobús ya sale –pero el amplio pecho de Bankotsu le hizo detenerse en seco.

-Tenemos algo pendiente –le dijo con voz ronca, Kōga aseveró sus facciones pues sabía perfecto a qué se refería.

-Yo me quedo -exclamo de repente Inuyasha, llamando la atención del moreno y de su primo -soy su prometido y el familiar más cercano.

El silencio perpetuo entre ambos hizo eco.

-¿Tiene forma de comprobarlo? -pregunto a la enfermera con los ojos entrecerrados, río Inuyasha,

-Claro ... llamare a sus padres.

Sacó su celular de su pantalón y remarcó el número que conocía de antaño.

-¡No! -exclamo Kōga de rente desde su lugar -es verdad, yo soy su primo y tengo conocimiento del compromiso entre ambos.

La enfermera los vio de reojo pero después accedió.

-Entonces Señor Yöhei, Usted no tiene nada que hacer aquí, haga el favor de retirarse.


	16. Chapter 16

**16**

 **LA DESPEDIDA**

Lo primero que hizo al salir fue encestarle un fuerte golpe en la cara. Kōga cayo de bruces sin dejar de ver a Bankotsu que ahora lucía verdaderamente enojado.

-¡Banky! –exclamo Jakotsu por detrás -¿¡Que haces!?

Pero la respuesta a su pregunta nunca llego porque ambos morenos se vieron con el ceño fruncido.

-No te le vuelvas acercar –declaro Bankotsu sin dejar de verlo.

-No fue mi intención –se defendió Kōga al ponerse de pie –yo no…

-¿¡Y que madres fue eso que dijiste, imbécil!?

-Lo hice para protegerla –replico Kōga –mis tíos no son tan accesibles como piensas y quitarle a Kagome lo que más le gusta no es una opción.

-Yo soy su novio y yo considerare lo que es apto para ella –vocifero Bankotsu con mayor énfasis a sus palabras –tú no eres nadie –entonces Kōga frunció el ceño y se paró firme ante el hombre que lo desafiaba con los ojos.

-Si de verdad la amas no puedes quitarle lo que más le gusta.

-¿Bankotsu? –le llamo su hermano sin entender pero no tenía tiempo para explicar porque su completa atención estaba en ese tipo.

-Él que afirmaras que Inuyasha es su prometido no la ayuda en nada –vocifero Bankotsu –y el que la besaras tampoco… ¡ALEJATE DE ELLA!

Los ojos azules celestes contra los zafiros de Bankotsu destellaron entre ambos.

-No es de mi de quien debes de preocuparte –finalizo Kōga al final –ni siquiera de Inuyasha… hay alguien más al quien si deberías de…

-¡Kōga! Es hora de irnos –era Hakkaku quien entraba en la conversación –el autobús está esperándote.

El primo suspiro.

-Nos volveremos a ver, Yöhei.

 **XOXOXO**

Lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue ese par dorado que la observaba expectante.

-¿Inuyasha? –le llamo al reconocerlo -¿Qué haces aquí?

El peliplata arrugo la frente pero no replico sino que ayudo a que ella se inclinará.

-Caíste durante tu practica de gimnasia –explico al mismo tiempo que ella se sujetaba la cabeza –y me quede contigo durante…

-¿Bankotsu? -quiso saber al verlo a los ojos -¿Dónde está?

-Tú sabes que él único familiar que tienes cerca soy yo y…

-¡Enfermera! –llamo Kagome a viva voz, haciendo eco en el lugar -¡Enfermera!

-Kagome… -musito Inuyasha con un hilo de voz -¿Qué haces?

Pero Kagome se había terminado por sentar en la camilla y ahora le veía con el ceño fruncido.

-Sesshomaru tenía razón –le dijo al fin –tú solo te fijas en el físico.

-¿Qué? –adujo Inuyasha sin entender.

-Fue tu hermano quien me dijo que vistiera así, fue él quien me dijo que te probara… -Inuyasha se quedó mudo –el interés que tienes ahora por mí no es más que tu obsesión por tenerme, eso me lo dijo Sesshomaru desde aquella vez que intente mostrarte…

Pero la mente de Inuyasha había viajado más allá de lo que Kagome decía, entonces era verdad, su maldito hermano quería a Kagome para él.

-No voy a estar contigo Inuyasha –dijo la voz firme de Kagome –si antes te amé me equivoque al clasificarlo de esa forma porque fue simplemente la ilusión de un hombre que no existía pero ahora… ahora no te quiero cerca de mí, hablare con mis padres para que cancelen el compromiso.

-Tú no puedes…

-¡Claro que puedo! –exclamo ella -¡Mis decisiones también cuentan!

Se vieron a los ojos e Inuyasha confirmo en los suyos su perdida.

-Pasare por ti mañana, nos esperan en la cena de navidad y luego en tu cumpleaños va a ver…

-No iré –interrumpió Kagome con mayor énfasis –ahora, si me permites, necesito hablar con Bankotsu.

Inuyasha rechino los dientes antes de salir del lugar. Apenas lo vi perderse cuando el teléfono que estaba junto a una mesita comenzó a sonar, lo reconoció como suyo, se levantó algo mareada y respondió antes de que dejara de sonar.

-¿Diga?

-Kagome –era sin duda la voz de su madre que sonaba algo alterada –no podremos asistir a la fiesta de navidad…

-Qué bueno porque la verdad no quería ir –le soltó al escucharla.

-¿Cómo dices? –adujo la madre algo confundida por el comentario.

-Que no iré –repito ella –si Ustedes no van, yo no tengo porque ir.

-Tienes que ir –dijo la voz de su madre con fuerza –es tu obligación representar a nuestra familia, más ahora…

Entonces Kagome intuyo que había algo más, no solo por la angustia en la voz de su madre sino también por el tremendo escandalo que se escuchaba en el fondo.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunto al fin.

-Tu padre está gravemente enfermo, hoy tuvo que ser internado –Kagome se llevó la mano a la boca, sin darse cuenta de que Bankotsu entraba a la enfermería justo por detrás –no me puedo mover de aquí y como única descendiente de nuestra familia tienes obligaciones que tomar ahora.

-¡Al diablo la fiesta! –exclamo Kagome con euforia -¡Iré a ver a mi padre!

-¿Para qué? –cuestiono su madre –tú presencia en el hospital no nos ayudara en nada, yo estoy aquí con él y tú te encargaras de hacer la firmas pertinentes para la fusión de ambas empresas –Kagome se sobresaltó al sentir una pesada mano en su hombro, se giró y abrió mucho los ojos al contemplar los azules zafiros que tanto le gustaban –se hará después de navidad y necesitamos que vayas.

-Madre… no creo que…

-Kagome –la llamo con fuerza –no quiero una escena de berrinches, aprende a ser responsable, asistirás a esa fiesta, anunciarían su compromiso al otro día y firmaran los papeles correspondientes, es mi última palabra.

-Pero…

-¡Es una orden! –le grito su madre del otro lado de la línea –yo no soy tu padre al que convences con tus argumentos de clemencia.

-¿Por qué haces todo esto? –Kagome movía negativamente la cabeza cuando Bankotsu quiso hablar.

-Porque soy tu madre y quiero lo mejor para ti –respondió cortante –te llamo cuando tu padre salga de terapia intensiva.

Y se repitió la línea muerta; los ojos azules chocaron siendo ella la primera en desviar su atención.

-Tendré que ir –dijo al fin al volverse a sentar en la cama, Bankotsu la imito –mi padre enfermo de gravedad y es necesaria mi presencia en ese lugar… -el moreno tomo sus manos, eso la animo a verlo a los ojos.

-Confió en ti Kagome sé qué harás lo correcto –acaricio su rostro y le quito un mechón de cabello que estorbaba colocándolo detrás de su oreja, le sonrió.

-Ellos quieren fusionar ambas empresas junto con…

-Inuyasha y tú –completo Bankotsu –lo sé.

-Pero hablare con ellos, me negaré –replico con animo a la vez que se abrazaba a su pecho –no me pueden obligar a nada, si es necesario renunciare a mi apellido.

El moreno abrió como platos los ojos, sí, sabía que sus palabras eran sinceras.

-Kagome… -murmuro antes de tomarla por el mentón y besarla.

 **XOXOXO**

-Cuando regreses quisiera que viviéramos juntos –Kagome se congeló justo en la entrada de la cocina, al escuchar la sugerencia de su novio que recargado en una de las columnas la miraba de arriba abajo.

-Creí que eso hacíamos –contesto ella.

-Me estás pagando el alquiler de este departamento –arremetió mientras se cruzaba de brazos –y la mayoría de mis cosas aún siguen en mi casa –comenzó a caminar hasta ella, agarrándola por la cintura y jalarla hasta él –además quiero comprar una casa.

-Bankotsu, no crees que…

-Estoy seguro de lo que quiero y lo que quiero es vivir contigo en una casa, juntos como pareja y probar si esto tiene futuro –Kagome frunció el ceño al escucharlo –no quiero acelerarme Kag, quiero conocerte bien y quiero que me conozcas bien, porque si en futuro existiera algo como el matrimonio al menos no podrás echarme en cara de que no sabías mis malas mañas.

-Eso es hacer trampa –replico con voz serena.

-No, es prevenir –se acercó a su cuello, besándola pausadamente causando el estremecimiento de su novia – ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas?

-Sí, aceptó.

Entonces aprovecho su postura y la jalo hasta la habitación; la beso antes de que cayeran en la cama desnudos, pues había aprovechado el recorrido para ir quitándole prenda por prenda, se aferró a sus caderas mientras recargaba parte de su peso con sus rodillas, ella introdujo sus dedos en su melena descomponiendo un poco su trenza pero no le importo, ya estaba acostumbrado a que lo hiciera cada que le hacía el amor.

La dejo de besar para recargarse ahora en cuatro encima de ella, se vieron a los ojos, Kagome no lo notaba pero Bankotsu la estaba admirando.

-¿Qué sucede? –le pregunto al notar su poca actividad.

-Solo te admiro –dijo él –me encantas Kagome. ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Su pregunta la trastorno porque parpadeo varias veces, él moreno sonrió de lado.

-¿Cómo dices? –adujo ella nerviosa.

-No creo poder tolerar el verte en un futuro con alguien más –comenzó a decirle pausadamente –es más, no me gusta imaginarte en manos de otro.

-Pero hace un rato dijiste que…

-Lo sé, pero al verte así –la recorrió fugazmente de arriba abajo –no creo ser capaz de esperar mucho, era mía Kagome –una de sus manos se deslizo hasta la entrepierna de la muchacha que se estremeció cuando sintió su tacto –pero si decides aceptar mi propuesta –le introdujo un dedo en su húmeda vagina que se reprodujo en un espasmo en su cuerpo –quiero que sepas que tú única obligación será esperarme de esta forma que tanto me gusta, porque te quiero únicamente para mí.

La espalda de Kagome se arqueo cuando advirtió el segundo dedo introducirse en su ser, Bankotsu aprovecho para tomar uno de sus pezones en su boca, lo succiono y lo lamió mientras sus dedos se movían con maestría. Fueron las manos de Kagome en su cabeza que lo obligaron a separarse de su trabajo, su cara totalmente roja mostraba una frustración que lo contagio.

-Acepto, quiero casarme contigo.

El pecho del moreno se expandió, exhalo orgulloso y capturo sus labios a la vez que la penetraba con fuerza, el cuerpo de ambos templo al ser invadidos nuevamente por la corriente eléctrica ya conocida por los amantes; volvió a salir con lentitud y regreso a penetrarla con fuerza sin embargo esta vez se retiró del beso, se acomodó en su cuello, entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella y ambos apretaron sus manos al mismo tiempo.

Ella descansaba a espaldas de un Bankotsu que la abrazaba por los senos, se removió un poco cuando la mano del moreno se aferró fuertemente a uno de ellos, no supo si reír o reprochar.

-Bank… -le llamo en un asentó amenazador.

Él se limitó a tomarla por el mentón y girar su rostro hacia su cuello, la besó y se separó de ella con la misma agilidad.

-Me hubiese gustado que te quedaras –le dijo al girarla hacia él –es el día en que todos mis hermanos se reúnen en casa.

-Sí, eso me dijo Jaky –se acomodó en su pecho –aunque sigo sin entender por qué no viven juntos.

-Somos demasiados cabrones como para vivir todos juntos en una casa –le explico mientras jugaban con un mechón de su cabello –ya lo intentamos una vez y casi nos matamos por eso cada quien vive donde quiere.

-Pero Jakotsu y Renkotsu parecen llevarse bien.

-Nosotros tres somos lo más cuerdos de la familia pero los demás son algo locos, espero para el otro año puedas conocerlos.

-Sí yo también.

Le deposito un último beso en su cabeza, antes de acomodar a Kagome entre sus brazos y quedar completamente dormidos.

 **XOXOXO**

-Amo, todo está listo –pronunció la voz de su sirviente –el joven Inuyasha ha llegado a la mansión.

Parado frente a un gran ventanal solo dejaba mostrar su larga cabellera plateada que brillaba acorde con la luz de la luna, se limitó a girar su rostro hacia su hombro con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Kagome? –le pregunto con su voz fría.

-Ella llega mañana –respondió con miedo Jaken.

Pero su amo no hizo más que respirar hondo, movió su cabeza asintiendo y le dio la orden de salir con su silencio absoluto. _Un día más_ pensó cuando la oscuridad de su despacho volvió a invadirlo.

 **XOXOXO**

-Prométeme que me llamaras –le decía Kagome mientras caminaba por la acera jalando una gran maleta, Bankotsu iba a un lado de ella.

-No pienso dejarte espacio para que convivas con ese animal.

-Ya te dije que…

-Sí, si… que terminaras con todo ese teatro de una buena vez –se detuvieron justo a un lado del taxi, el chofer salió y tomó la maleta –Tú tampoco olvides llamarme.

-Ni de mandarte mensajes –entrelazo sus manos alrededor de su cuello y juntaron sus frentes –te amo Bankotsu –su declaración dejó al moreno más que sorprendido y de repente se sintió estúpida, así que le dio un beso fugaz en los labios y se metió al taxi antes de que él pudiera reaccionar.

Regreso a tierra firme cuando el taxi se alejó lo suficiente como para no alcanzarla, se limitó a despedirla con el brazo extendido mientras la mancha amarilla desaparecía a la lejanía. Ya le declararía de la forma correcta sus sentimientos, miro la hora de su reloj y salió casi corriendo de ahí, muy seguramente sus hermanos ya estaban en casa y lo comprobó cuando tuvo que dejar su motocicleta fuera de la cochera por el exceso de coches que había adentro, entro a su casa aun con todos sus pensamientos en Kagome.

-¿Por qué tienes esa cara de pendejo enamorado? -le pregunto su hermano Suikotsu al verlo llegar a la casa algo ido.

-¡Déjalo en paz! -exclamó Jakotsu que avanzando y darle un puntapié que lo hizo cojear brevemente.

-Hay no mames Bankotsu, no me digas que una vieja es la que te trae así -esta vez había sido Ginkotsu quien había hablado, se hacía algún tipo de cóctel en la cocina –yo de verdad que pensé eras más fuerte de temple.

-¿De qué hablas? -adujo él, ahora un poco cabreado.

-Ya le dije que comienza a tener corazón de pollo –opinó Renkotsu desde la sala -esa Higurashi podrá tener un culo y unas tetas muy bien proporcionadas pero no es la única, allá afuera hay más.

-¡Basta! –gritó Jakotsu exasperado –No voy a estar tolerando como hablan Ustedes brutos, el amor es algo tan bonito, tan…

-Tan de puñales -agregó a carcajadas Suikotsu.

-Me voy a mi cuarto –y con el aire ofendido se dio la media vuelta y salió del rango de vista de sus demás hermanos.

-Si comienzas a encularte con una vieja –comenzó a decirle Mukotsu que sentado junto a Renkotsu bebía de su vaso de vidrio un poco de alcohol –será el comienzo de tu pérdida como hombre.

-Nuestro hermano tiene razón Bankotsu o es que ¿acaso ya olvidaste tu promesa? –los puños del moreno se cerraron –no me vayas a decir que te enamoraste –siguió agregando Suikotsu con una sonrisa maldita –porque yo que recuerde, enamorarte de la presa no estaba en los planes, no al menos lo que me dijiste… pero claro, jala más un par de buenas tetas que una yunta.

-¡Voy a cumplir esa promesa! –iba diciéndoles con fuerza -¡A mí nadie me ningunea!

-Pues ve quitando esa cara de idiota que traes y déjate de andar con tus pendejadas de amor –siseó Suikotsu –porque lejos de avanzar parece que te estás arrepintiendo, mírate… eres el fantasma del hombre que yo conocí, ahora pareces blando y con tu cara de pendejo me dejas en claro que te estas alejando de la promesa que le hiciste a la tumba de nuestros padres…

Bankotsu avanzó hasta su hermano tan rápido que apenas le dio tiempo de reaccionar, lo sujeto por el cuello de su camisa y lo levantó en vilo. Suikotsu le miró con miedo.

-Lo dice el pendejo que no aporta nada a la causa –sus demás hermanos se acercaron con un gesto de preocupación, rodeándolos a ambos en un círculo –si quieres ser el sustituto de este plan entonces dilo y deja de estar chingando.

Lo soltó dejándolo caer de bruces; esa era una de las razones por la cual los siete hermanos no vivían juntos.

-Me largo…

Y salió de ahí antes de que se planteara romperles los dientes a todos sus hermanos.


	17. Chapter 17

**17**

 **AMARGA NAVIDAD**

Al principio no le quiso dar importancia el que no le llamara e intentó convencerse a sí misma que los mensajes sin responder era porque aún estaba impactado por su declaración sin embargo pasaron las horas, al otro día y nada entonces justo dos horas antes de la cena de navidad se atrevió a llamar a Jakotsu, necesitaba saber que pasaba.

-¡Kag! -el grito de emoción de su amigo casi le reventó el tímpano –justo ahora pensaba en ti.

-Sí, yo también Jaky… oye…

-Si me llamaste para saber de Banky ni yo sé dónde está.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Ayer que te fuiste se peleó con los demás y salió hecho una furia, ni sus cosas se llevó.

-Pero… ¿no has hablado con él? ¿No lo viste?

-Solo por mensajes pero nada físico, probablemente llegue en un rato más. Pero déjalo, así es él cuando se enoja ya se le pasará y tú ¿Cómo estás? ¿Ya viste a Sesshomaru? Recuerda la foto de él que me prometiste.

-Los veré en un rato más, solo espero que no me cuelgue después de lo que voy hacer.

-Yo estaría de nervis, si me tocara hacer algo como lo que… -la escucho suspirar –pero por amor todo se vale…

-Hay Jaky… oye y ¿Buyo?

-Durmiendo como un sacrosanto rey en mi alcoba, es el único que me comprende –Kagome rio –entonces ¿estás sola?

-Por el momento sí.

-Que feo, yo al menos tengo a estos salvajes haciéndome compañía.

-Jaky también llamaba para preguntarte algo más.

-¿Qué?

-Esas pastillas anticonceptivas que me diste ¿Qué tan buenas son?

-Pues… -hubo un silencio que fue roto por un gritito de emoción -¡Oh my god! No me digas que…

-Tengo un retraso y…

-¡Voy a ser tía! -exclamó eufórico desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Sshh Cállate… solo es un retraso.

-¿Qué tiempo?

-Una semana y media.

-¡Por Kami! Kagome yo quiero que sea niña…

-Ya te dije que es solo un retraso, aún no estoy segura… júrame que no le vas a decir a nadie hasta que lo confirme.

-Pero…

-Jakotsu…

-Bien, bien… promesa de meñique

-Promesa

-¡Hay Kami! Cuanta emoción… -después hubo otro gritito aún más fuerte –Olvidaste tomarlas puntualmente ¿verdad?

-Pues si –confeso casi entre dientes por la pena de admitirlo –pero solo fue una…

-¡Hay Kagome! Pero que burra eres –más risas de su parte –bueno… entonces… esperemos a que lo confirmes… Kami…

-Jaky, cualquier cosa que sepas de Bank avísame.

-Hecho.

-Te quiero amiga.

-Yo a ti Kag. Feliz navidad.

-Feliz navidad.

Pero un sentimiento de frustración y desesperación oprimía su pecho, no sabía porque pero tenía unas inmensas ganas de llorar con tan solo imaginar el rostro de Bankotsu ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

El coche llego puntual, subió aun hecho un manojo de nervios sin saber porque e intento relajarse respirando profundamente _nervios, solo son nervios_ se repitió una y otra vez antes de bajar y toparse de lleno con la enorme mansión que se levantaba alrededor de un extenso jardín. El mayordomo de la familia la ayudo a descender.

-Gracias –le dijo al pequeño sirviente.

-Ya la esperábamos señorita Higurashi.

-Lo se…

Se encamino por las largas escaleras lo más recta que pudo, recitando en su mente cada palabra que tendría que decir a todos los presentes en la cena de navidad y el repetirlo al otro día sería lo escabroso. Entro al salón que estaba lleno de adornos navideños de color rojo y dorado, esferas gigantes y pinos de navidad en cada esquina adornados con los más finos detalles, hacia adentro, justamente en donde estaba el gran salón se escuchaba el murmullo de mucha gente que platicaba a la vez, no pudo evitar tensarse.

-Higurashi –reconoció al instante la voz fría y pausada del hombre que la había llamado, así que dio la vuelta con una sonrisa amplia.

-Taisho –le respondió cuando dejo que el hombre tomara su mano y le depositara un beso en encima de su guante blanco –siempre tan propio.

-Con quien lo merece.

Se inclinó para brindarle su brazo y caminar juntos hasta el salón, ella lo tomo sin miedo, por alguna extraña razón Sesshomaru siempre le produjo esa sensación de seguridad y confianza.

-Bonito vestido –le dijo de repente.

-Bonito porte –contesto con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Ese día había elegido un perfecto vestido corte imperio color rojo fuego con brillantes plateados, traía un tremendo escote en su espalda que era pausado por el cinturón de tela que le ajustaba más su cintura, unos largos guantes blancos hacían juego con el rojo perfecto de la tela y un ligero escote que pronunciaba sus senos; el cabello totalmente recogido por una hermosa peineta con forma de la flor del infierno y unos pendientes largos de diamantes, todo a juego con el perfecto maquillaje negro en sus ojos que hacia resaltar el azul de sus ojos.

-Pareces nerviosa –comento Sesshomaru mirando al frente, Kagome trago saliva ¿tan notorio era? -¿hay algo que te preocupa?

-Supongo que todo –respondió sincera mientras se aferraba más a su brazo.

-¿Tu compromiso con Inuyasha? –indagó al no obtener una respuesta satisfactoria.

Kagome lo obligo a detenerse justamente en la entrada del salón que estaba repleta de gente con un porte elegante y fino, todos bailaban al compás de un elegante vals. Sesshomaru ahora dirigió su atención a ella que sin soltarla la obligo a mirarlo.

-¿Bailamos? –le ofreció.

Kagome respingo un poco pero termino accediendo. Caminaron hasta la pista de baile, siendo captados por algunas miradas capciosas, no supo porque pero el caminar junto a él y tomada de la mano le causo una sensación de euforia.

Cuando la mano de Sesshomaru se coló en su cintura y la replegó contra su pecho no pudo evitar estremecerse y no era para más pues él siempre mostraba ese porte de seguridad combinado con un toque de misticismo, arraigado a su fría manera de ser, Sesshomaru era en una sola palabra: atrayente. Se miraron a los ojos y pudo jurar verlo reír de lado cuando el ritmo del vals comenzó a cambiar por un tango que ella conocía a la perfección.

-Lo recuerdas ¿verdad? –le pregunto cuando rodeando su cintura la soltó para volver a tomarla y regresarla a espaldas de él.

-No creo que sea un baile apropiado para…

Pero Sesshomaru ahora aferrándose más a su cintura y controlando el ritmo los guio a ambos en un sinfín de vueltas alrededor del salón, haciendo parar a los demás invitados que ahora los habían encerrado en un círculo, todos miraban atónitos como la pareja se movían con desenvoltura.

-Seré precavido –le dijo con un susurro –además tu vestido no ayuda mucho.

La despego su pecho en pleno giro pero sin soltarla de la mano y sin dejar en ningún momento de verla a los ojos, Kagome no pudo evitar sonrojarse, dio otro pequeño tirón y la pelinegra regresaba a posarse en su amplio pecho ¿Cuándo se le hizo tan largo ese tango que no paraba? Nunca como ese día.

-Hablaremos de un tema urgente pero en privado –musito al sujetarla con mayor fuerza.

-El día de hoy estas muy conversador –opino Kagome intentando liberar la tención –es más, haz ignorado por completo mi cambio de imagen, ni siquiera pareces sorprendido.

-Siempre he sido consiente de la belleza que irradias –repuso mientras mecía el cuerpo de Kagome contra el suyo –no era necesario un cambio, sabes las razones. Aunque las puntas azul eléctrico son nuevas.

-Al menos sigues igual de directo que siempre –comento irónicamente cuando se separó para darle una vuelta completa, la canción estaba a punto de terminar.

-Hay cosas en mí que si han cambiado –eso último se lo dijo cuándo la regreso en la posición original en la que estaban, entonces su corazón casi se detiene cuando el rostro del peliplata se acercó mucho al de ella, se giró en el momento exacto al sentir el rose de los labios del hombre posarse en su mejilla.

La tensión se liberó cuando un eco de aplausos invadió el lugar y la hizo caer en la realidad, quiso huir pero la mano firme de Sesshomaru fue la que la detuvo para salir con elegancia de la pista de baile tremendamente agitada y confundida, se regañó una y otra vez porque su razón de estar en la fiesta no era para bailar un exótico tango con el hermano de Inuyasha, más bien era para finalizar todo lo que le impedía estar con Bankotsu.

Fue en el momento en que Sesshomaru arrastro la silla para sentarla que su subconsciente volvió a chocar con la razón.

-Yo pensé que me sentaría con Inuyasha.

-Ibas –repuso Sesshomaru al sentarse junto a ella –tiempo pasado.

Y si, no tardó en encontrar del otro lado de la mesa a un Inuyasha con los puños apretados, quiso sonreírle pero la verdad no tenía ánimos ni siquiera de verlo.

-Fue una petición personal –respondió Sesshomaru al sentarse junto a ella.

-¿Personal?

Pero de repente el golpe del vidrio sonó por todo el salón, haciendo callar a todos los presentes y girando su atención hacia el anfitrión con un perfecto frac negro que ahora caminaba de la mano con una hermosa mujer de cabellos plateados y un hermoso vestido negro que era demasiado ajustado, dejando ver cada una de las líneas de su esbelto cuerpo; los dos lucían una amplia sonrisa y saludaban con la copa en alto a sus invitados quienes lo recibían con un aplauso, el hombre aunque mayor era demasiado guapo y su acompañante irradiaba una belleza que dolía.

-Buenas noches mis queridos invitados –dijo la voz potente y gruesa de Inu No Taisho que ahora se acomodaba en la cabeza de la mesa –este día como todos los demás que hemos compartidos a través de los años es considerado por mí y nuestra familia una reunión de familiares y amigos cercanos: los Higurashi –señalo su copa hacia donde estaba Kagome quien enrojeció leventemente –los Ókami –señalo del otro lado de la mesa donde estaba un Kōga atrapado en un traje azul marino acompañado por sus padres y hermanos –y aliados –se dirigió a un grupo que no conocía en absoluto –un lugar del cual no solo ocupan en nuestra casa sino también en nuestros corazones, hoy por hoy y deseando que sea de su agrado esta pequeña convivencia, les deseamos una feliz navidad.

Kagome se levantó de su lugar al mismo tiempo que los demás que permanecían sentados, aplaudiendo el breve discurso del anfitrión que ahora brindaba con su esposa y después bebía el contenido de su copa.

-Tu padre está muy emotivo el día de hoy –se atrevió a opinar al notar que Sesshomaru no se había levantado de su lugar.

-Siempre tan cauto –agrego el peliplata tomando la copa de vino en su mesa –vamos a cenar y después platicaremos.

-Sí, yo también tengo muchas cosas que platicar contigo –le dijo antes de sentarse.

Se vieron a los ojos por unos breves instantes pero inmediatamente fueron interrumpidos por la mujer que ahora les servía la sopa.

La larga mesa rectangular era ocupada por todos los familiares de ambas familias, todos hablando a la vez haciendo imposible saber a ciencia cierta qué era lo que se decían, otros como ella y Sesshomaru se limitaban a comer lo que había en sus platos sin ver a nadie, Inuyasha por su parte estaba sentado frente a ambos con el ceño fruncido al ver de vez en cuando a Sesshomaru junto a ella.

-Oye Sesshomaru quisiera hacerte una pregunta –tenía que sacarse esa espina y era ahora o nunca.

-Dime –le dijo colocando los cubiertos en el plato y bebiendo un poco de vino.

-¿Quién hizo el proyecto original para los inversionistas extranjeros que ayudaron a la expansión de la empresa Taisho? –Sesshomaru se giró hacia ella con una ceja arqueada.

-Yo –respondió firme.

-¿¡Tú!? –pregunto sorprendida -¿¡Fuiste tú!?

-Sí, yo –respondió algo enojado por la forma en que ella empezaba a hablarle – ¿Por qué? –sin duda había picado la curiosidad del peliplata que ahora mostraba poco interés a lo demás, incluido la mirada asesina de Inuyasha.

-¿Fuiste tú quien se robó el proyecto de la familia de Bankotsu? –no quería hablar de más pero estaba tan alterada que no podía medirse.

-¿Bankotsu? –repitió Sesshomaru confundido –¿robar? ¿De qué estás hablando? –ahora su mirada se había tornado helada.

-No te hagas el tonto conmigo –repuso con fuerza –se perfectamente que tú e Inuyasha robaron el proyecto de la familia Yöhei y lo presentaron como suyo ante los inversionistas para ganarles la expansión.

Los ojos dorados de Sesshomaru brillaron aún más, se posaron unos breves segundos en los de Inuyasha que a la lejanía se removió incómodo en su lugar, regreso su atención a la pelinegra que lo miraba con sus cejas juntas y los puños apretados.

-Jamás he requerido hacer uso de semejante bajeza –dijo siseante –el proyecto original lo hice y lo presenté yo; Inuyasha en ese entonces ni siquiera sabía de dicho proyecto, él se dedicaba a acrecentar los problemas de nuestro padre y a gastar su fortuna como siempre lo ha hecho.

-Mientes –y por primera vez Kagome le tuvo miedo, mucho miedo porque Sesshomaru la mirada con un peligroso destello rojo en sus ojos.

-El proyecto de la familia Yöhei nunca llegó a mano de los inversionistas –Kagome abrió los ojos de súbito –él día de la reunión el representante legal de los Yöhei nunca llegó.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Porque yo estaba ahí ese día y Naraku nunca llegó.

Kagome se levantó de un golpe de su lugar, sus ojos viajaron hasta Inuyasha quien ahora miraba a ambos con miedo y confusión, sin importarle qué Sesshomaru le siguiera los pasos y algunos familiares la vieran extrañados, rodeó la mesa, llegó al lugar de Inuyasha y lo jaló del brazo obligándolo a levantarse, a rastras, lo jalo hasta uno de los salones vacíos y una vez ahí lo soltó.

-¿Pero qué te pasa? ¿Estás loca o qué? –pero Inuyasha no veía a Kagome sino a su hermano por detrás de ella, que con el semblante endurecido no dejaba de verlo.

-Dime… ¿Cómo traicionaste a Bankotsu? –Inuyasha parpadeó varias veces ante la pregunta de Kagome.

-¿Qué?

-¡Carajo! Escuchaste bien… ¿Cómo lo traicionaste? ¿Por qué te odia?

Inuyasha miró a Kagome, después a su hermano y regreso a verla a ella.

-Porque me acosté con una tipa con la que salía –respondió casi entre cortado – ¿Por qué?

Kagome se llevó las manos a la cara de desesperación pero que estúpida, jamás se le había ocurrido preguntarle a Inuyasha la verdadera razón de la disputa con Bankotsu todo por no fallar a la promesa ridícula de Jakotsu.

-Entonces –comenzó a decirle cada vez más exaltada –tú ¿no robaste el proyecto de su familia para presentarlo como tuyo?

-¿¡QUE!? –exclamó él sorprendido –¡NO! Porque lo… -entonces Inuyasha también comprendió porque se le había iluminado la cara como a una virgen –no me digas que…

-Tengo que irme –se dio la media vuelta pasando de largo a Sesshomaru y saliendo del lugar, atravesó el comedor y para cuando llegó a la recepción fue detenida de golpe.

-Yo voy contigo –le dijo Inuyasha –Este asunto me compete a mí.

-Y yo iré con Ustedes –ambos giraron su atención hacia la alta figura de Sesshomaru.

-¿Y tú porque? –reclamó Inuyasha –tú no tienes nada que ver en esto –Sesshomaru entrecerró los ojos aún más.

-Nuestro apellido está manchado por tus estupideces y no voy a permitir que se siga enlodando.

-No vas, esto es asunto de Kagome y mío –replicó Inuyasha con coraje.

-Iré sino quieres que padre se entere de que Ustedes dos están en otra ciudad y estudiando lo contrario a lo que se les ordenó sin contar de tu aventura con esa mujerzuela llamada Kikyou.

-Tú… -azuzo Inuyasha con los ojos entrecerrados.

-El doctor de la familia es fácil de persuadir, imbécil.

-¡Ya basta! -exclamó Kagome, obteniendo la atención de ambos –Hay que irnos.

-¡Pero él no puede ir!

-Tú hermano es quien puede explicar mejor que tú y yo juntos la gran mentira que le dijeron a todos ellos.

-Yo conduzco –se ofreció Sesshomaru al sacar las llaves de su pantalón.

Inuyasha exhaló frustrado pero al final cedió.

 **XOXOXO**

¿Qué a él no le importaba la muerte de sus padres? ¿Qué había olvidado su promesa? No, él recordaba su promesa y él era un hombre de palabra, una y otra vez se repitió a si mismo _primero la familia, primero mis hermanos, primero mis padres_ si, había retomado el curso de su venganza y ahora con la presencia de sus hermanos estaba más que seguro de que debía de continuar, por eso intento tragarse el arrepentimiento que en ese momento se formó en su garganta y se negaba a ser tragado por completo, sabía de antemano que al finalizar, al hacerlo público, Kagome quedaría fuera de su alcance, la perdería por completo, porque muy seguramente después de enterarse se ganaría su odio, su rencor y probablemente sería el causante de mucho dolor pero lo hecho, hecho estaba y ya no había marcha atrás, cuando Kagome regresara junto con Inuyasha al fin podría ver sus planes concluidos y deshacerse de la promesa que ahora lo atormentaba al grado de sentirse un traidor aunque muy en el fondo ya no sabía hacia qué parte.

 **XOXOXO**

-¿Al menos tienes una idea de dónde este? –el clima estaba de perros: lluvia y relámpagos que provocaba que se acurrucara contra el pecho de Inuyasha quien no tenía empacho en recibirla. Sesshomaru veía a través del retrovisor a Inuyasha con los ojos inyectados en furia.

-Vamos a la mansión –dijo apenas con un hilo de voz –es navidad debe de estar con sus hermanos.

-¡Ah! Genial… morir en navidad en manos de unos changos que piensan que yo fui el culpable de la muerte de sus padres.

-Llegamos –anunció Sesshomaru al estacionarse frente a la inmensa casa la cual tenía las luces prendidas.

Kagome fue la primera en bajar, ya sin importarle que la lluvia la empapara, se quitó los tacones justo a la mitad del camino y los arrojo en alguna parte del césped, entonces golpeó tan fuerte la puerta que pudo escuchar las murmuraciones adentro.

-Pero que…

Empujado de lado a Renkotsu que con la boca abierta la miró de arriba abajo, estaba claro que para ese entonces los senos erectos de Kagome y el pliegue del vestido en la línea de su trasero se hundiera, mostrando su cuerpo literalmente desnudo ante los ocho pares de ojos presentes, claro estaba empapada.

-¡Kag! -gritó Jakotsu al verla y desorbitando los ojos al presenciar entrar a Inuyasha y a Sesshomaru por detrás –¡Por Kami mujer! ¡Que regalote me trajiste! Ahora si puedo morir en paz…

-¿Dónde está Bankotsu? –demandó a saber buscándolo entre ellos.

-Oye… oye cómo te atreves a traer a estos pendejos en nuestra celebración –acusó un tipo que no conocía pero iba peinado como un maldito pokemon.

-Que seas la puta oficial de Bankotsu no significa que…

-Vuelve a llamarla así y serás hombre muerto –siseo Sesshomaru, Inuyasha se quedó perplejo al escuchar a su propio hermano hablar.

-¡Huy! Que miedo, sobre todo porque Ustedes son dos y nosotros seis –siseó uno Chaparro y feo que estaba en el sillón.

-¡CIERREN LA BOCA! –gritó Kagome haciendo callar a todos.

-¡Wow! Que ovarios –opinó Jakotsu en bajito.

-Inuyasha no fue el causante del robó de su proyecto –todos se miraron entre sí –ni tampoco lo presentó a nombre de la familia Taisho.

-¡Mienten!

-No, escuchen –calmarlos era primordial pero no podía evitar esa sensación de desasosiego en su interior –¿Quién se encargó de entregar el proyecto?

-Nuestro tío Naraku –respondió Renkotsu –él fue ascensor legal de la corporación por mucho tiempo.

-Él nunca llegó a presentarlo –dijo Sesshomaru y todos lo vieron a él –mi proyecto fue el que se aprobó; puedo mostrarles la copia e incluso llamar a los inversionistas.

-Imposible –murmuró uno de ellos –entonces el que traicionó a nuestros padres fue…

-El infeliz de Naraku –concluyó Jakotsu desde su lugar.

-Ese cabrón hijo de perra… -musitó Renkotsu mientras apretaba los puños.

-¿y tú porque nunca dijiste nada? –está vez todos miraron a Inuyasha.

-Porque yo pensaba que Bankotsu me odiaba por cogerme a una de…

-¡Hay no mames! –vociferaron todos al mismo tiempo a la vez que rolaban los ojos.

-¿Dónde está Bankotsu? –volvió a preguntar ya casi con el corazón en la boca.

-Con nosotros no está –respondió Jakotsu –desde que… -y sus ojos oscuros se posaron en Suikotsu comprendiendo casi al instante –escucha Kag –regresó su atención a ella queriendo ocultar lo que intuía –será mejor que vengan mañana, yo me… ¡Kag! ¡No! ¡Espera!

La pelinegra ya había salido dispuesta a buscar en el último lugar que su mente le planteaba, abrió la puerta justo en el momento en que Sesshomaru e Inuyasha lo hacían, ya ni los relámpagos le asustaban, su temor era ahora otro.

-¿A dónde? –quiso saber Sesshomaru.

-Sigue recto y a la primera desviación que encuentras entras.

-Oye Kag, yo creo que mejor…

-¡Tú Cállate! –espetó Kagome cada vez más nerviosa que al principio.

Sesshomaru arranco motores; Kagome apenas si pudo ver como los hermanos de Bankotsu le gritaban por su nombre, había sido Jakotsu quien había avanzado más pero ni eso le impidió en detener el rumbo que había tomado.

Por aquí distinguió el departamento en el alto edificio bajo sin esperar a que Sesshomaru se estacionara o bajara la velocidad, Inuyasha la siguió mientras que Sesshomaru intentaba detener el coche.

-Kag… oye mejor esperamos a mañana –era su imaginación o Inuyasha intentaba ocultarle algo, empezó a subir los escalones de dos en dos –Kagome escúchame… -se detuvo solo para arrancarse la parte baja de su vestido y subir con mayor facilidad –Oye… no… espera

Demasiado tarde, cuando tomo el picaporte tenía la esperanza de que estuviera cerrado pero la perilla si giro, indicando que Bankotsu estaba en el interior, su corazón acelero su velocidad, sus nervios apuntaron más alto cuando al abrir la puerta entro de lleno al departamento.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

 _ **Antes que nada muchas gracias por sus mensajes y luego una disculpa, el día de ayer cargue estos capítulos pero a la hora de revisar me di cuenta que hubo un error y no copio bien el texto por esa misma razón tuve que quitarlos y volver a subirlos hasta hoy porque ayer tuve compromisos pero aquí estan... espero les guste para donde va el ritmo de la historia y agregando que Sesshomaru a dicho toda la verdad. :)**_


	18. Chapter 18

**18**

 **INFELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS**

Media noche, el día de navidad, donde compartes paz y felicidad, donde te reúnes con tus seres queridos y haces de esa cena un lugar ameno; ese día Kagome cruzaba la sala del departamento omitiendo olímpicamente el desastre en su recorrido, no escucho a Inuyasha porque lo único que en ese momento sonaba en sus oídos era su corazón latir a una gran velocidad, alzó su mano nuevamente y abrió de par en par la puerta de la única habitación del departamento. Y su cuerpo se quedó petrificado totalmente, cuando en la cama, en aquella maldita cama en la que estuvo un sinfín de veces con él; yacía Bankotsu mostrando parte de sus muslos cubiertos por una sábana, su pecho descubierto y durmiendo sobre su brazo estaba una mujer blanca que con toda su melena negra cubría el cuello del hombre moreno.

Kagome se sintió desvanecer, la vista se le nubló, un zumbido perforó sus oídos y juró escuchar a su propio corazón estrujarse, no supo en qué momento empezó a llorar, intento respirar pero solo provocó que el dolor en su pecho se acrecentara a uno mucho peor. De pronto Bankotsu se movió de la cama para acomodarse contra el cuerpo de la mujer y al hacerlo abrió los ojos echándose hacia atrás cuando vio el rostro de ella de frente.

-Kagome… -no había sido Bankotsu el que pronunció su nombre sino Inuyasha quien también se había unido a la desvergonzada escena justo por detrás -¿Kikyou? –agregó sorprendido.

La mujer también había despertado, llevándose las sábanas a la altura del pecho en su intento por cubrirse de los intrusos; los destellantes ojos zafiros de Bankotsu destellaron en culpa cuando los azules celestes desaparecieron de su rango, Kagome se había dado la media vuelta con una tranquilidad que era poco de creíble, camino unos pasos más, alejándose solo un poco de ese lugar cuando dos manos la sujetaron por los hombros, alcanzó a ver un destello dorado, uno que le cercioró que no era Bankotsu quien la detenía.

-Sácame de aquí –dijo con un hilo de voz apenas audible.

 ** _llOllO_**

-¿¡Pero qué es esto!? –exclamó Inuyasha desde el umbral de la puerta, observando a esos dos.

Pero Bankotsu ya se había levantado y desesperado intentaba cambiarse hasta que su interior preguntó ¿Por qué? Si era precisamente aquello lo que había tramado con tanto tiempo y dedicación.

-Ella es mi amante, siempre lo ha sido –dijo Bankotsu mientras Kikyou intentaba refugiarse en las cobijas –es bueno ver que ahora conozcas el verdadero valor de la lealtad.

-¡ERES UN PENDEJO BANKOTSU! –y con una fuerza descomunal que no creía tener se le fue encima, dándole un tremendo golpe en la quijada que le hizo caer –¡UN CABRÓN DE MIERDA!

Kikyou gritó, levantándose de la cama con la sabana enrollada y apretándose contra la esquina la pared, mirando con miedo a esos dos a punto de matarse.

Pero Bankotsu comenzó a reír cuando se ponía de pie y se limpiaba el hilo de sangre de su barbilla.

-Kikyou sólo estaba contigo porque yo le pague por ello pero en realidad ella y yo nunca dejamos de vernos –los ojos de Inuyasha desorbitaban en furia.

De repente comprendió y encajó todo.

-El hijo –murmuró Inuyasha mirando a Kikyou quien lloraba a lágrima viva desde el rincón –¡Era tuyo! –exclamó uniendo las piezas restantes, Bankotsu sonrió de lado.

-¿Te duele Inuyasha? –le pregunto con burla junto con esa maldita risa ladina –saber que mientras te mantuve ocupado con la salud de tu amada Kikyou, yo me comía entera a tu prometida –Inuyasha no aguanto más y volvió a encestarle otro golpe aún más fuerte que el anterior, esta vez haciéndolo escupir una gran cantidad de sangre pero al moreno parecía no dolerle porque volvía a reír con más fuerza –era virgen –le dijo de repente –y yo me encargué de ser el primero, podrás estar con ella pero jamás lograrás que me olvide –se levantó de nuevo, dándole la cara que ahora ya lucía un poco hinchada de tanto golpe –anda golpéame, desquita tu frustración por quitarte a Kikyou y a Kagome.

Sin embargo el que ahora reía era Inuyasha haciendo que Bankotsu frunciera el ceño.

-¿De qué te ríes idiota?

-De lo pendejo que eres –respondió – ¿piensas que te golpeó por ella? –señaló a Kikyou quien se había puesto en posición fetal – ¡Te golpeó por Kagome! Porque ha sido tu principal víctima en todo esto.

-Habla claro –demando Bankotsu ahora con ese sentimiento en el pecho que no lo había dejado tranquilo desde que dijo todo aquello.

-¡Yo nunca le di a mi familia su ridículo proyecto! –Bankotsu abrió desmesuradamente los ojos –¡Yo siempre pensé que tú odio se debía a esa tipa con la que andabas y yo me acosté después!

-¡Que mierdas dices! –exclamo ahora con un tono casi de miedo.

-¡La verdad pendejo! ¡El que los traicionó, el que vendió el proyecto de tu familia no fui yo! ¡Fue tu flamante tío!... Naraku…

-¡Eso no es verdad! –replico frustrado, no, no podía ser así, tenía que ser mentira.

-¡Por eso vino Sesshomaru y ha aclarado todo con tus hermanos, van a mostrar el proyecto original con el que nos expandimos para acabar de una vez con todo esto! –Bankotsu se quedó en blanco, era como si su sed de venganza hubiese sido sustituido por una inmensa culpa – ¡Por eso me rio de ti! Porque tú solo has alejado a la única mujer que de verdad te amo, porque ha sido Kagome quien desbarató todo esto y ha sido ella la que más ha sufrido –Bankotsu alzó la cabeza con dirección a la puerta – ¡Es tarde Bankotsu! Kagome ya está fuera de tu alcance por mi quédate con Kikyou… Kagome vale mil veces que ella.

Le importo un reverendo sorberte las excusas de Inuyasha, lo había empujado a un lado y ahora era él quien bajaba a toda velocidad las escaleras de su departamento pero ni haciendo uso de su extraordinaria velocidad pudo alcanzar al coche que ahora rechinaba las llantas en el pavimento, su cuerpo templo y su corazón le recrimino mil veces al no ser escuchado con anterioridad, se llevó las manos a la cara; ni siquiera se había sentido satisfecho al poseer nuevamente a Kikyou, ni tampoco experimento la redención que tanto esperaba sino al contrario, se sintió miserable por lo que había hecho de repente llegó a él el sentimiento de la soledad, sintió la necesidad de explicarle _¿explicarle que cosa?_ Se preguntó en su interior ¿Qué la había usado para concluir una venganza en donde ella no tenía partida? ¿Qué haciendo uso y conocimiento de sus sentimientos los desecho como su fuesen basura? No, no había ninguna explicación a lo que él mismo había propiciado, se tensó cuando recordó en sus interiores que al fin y al cabo eso era lo que él había estado buscando, que Kagome se enterara y que Inuyasha también, aunque no de esa forma, entonces un terrible agujero se formó en su estómago al recordar el dolor plasmado en los ojos azules de Kagome, no, no podría vivir con todo eso, necesitaba su perdón.

 ** _llOllO_**

Entro al lugar casi guiada por la mano blanca de Sesshomaru, fue él quien la sentó en el sillón y se alejó unos breves instantes para entrar a su recamara, prendió las luces mostrando la pulcra sala en la que estaba sentada y lo escucho andar con prisa, mover objetos y regresar con un toalla y varios objetos en una caja blanca pero ella simplemente se quedó en su lugar, sin hablar, sin verlo, sin hacer ningún movimiento.

-Kagome, necesitas quitarte la ropa mojada y… -sintió como la cara de Sesshomaru la escruto, sabía perfecto que todo su maquillaje se había escurrido, que su perfecto chongo se había desecho hace mucho y que su vestido había terminado siendo un par de trapos rotos –no llores –le dijo al fin.

Fue esa pequeña palabra lo que la impulso abrazarlo, lloro todo lo que no lloro durante su regreso a la casa de Sesshomaru, le abrazo como si se tratara de la última persona en la cual pudiera aferrarse y se sintió comprendida cuando él también la abrazo con fuerza.

 ** _llOllO_**

-Un perfecto imbécil –le dijo Inuyasha cuando lo paso de lado y camino sin rumbo fijo -¡NO TE LE VUELVAS HACERCAR! –vocifero mientras seguía caminando.

El moreno entonces se dio la media vuelta con los puños apretados, subió de nuevo a su departamento y se metió a la recamara en donde una Kikyou terminaba por vestirse.

-¡Por Kami! –exclamo al verlo entrar con el ceño fruncido –Que susto me diste, pensé que eras…

-¡Largo de aquí! –exigió cuando llego a su mesita de noche y tomo su celular, Kikyou lo miro expectativa –Ni me mires así Kikyou, sabías bien a lo que te estabas metiendo y el conservarte después de esto no estaba en el plan.

La mujer termino de ponerse la blusa y con un notorio coraje se le acerco con los puños apretados.

-¡No me vas a decir que de verdad le crees! –escupió enojada -¡Tú no puedes creerle!

Entonces Bankotsu la tomo por las muñecas y la jalo fuera de su alcoba, Kikyou intento resistirse pero fue inútil.

-¿¡Que crees que haces idiota!? –le iba diciendo con fuerza mientras la arrastraba fuera de la sala -¡SUELTAME! –exigió.

Pero Bankotsu ya había abierto la puerta de par en par, arrojándola afuera y cerrándosela en la cara, se limitó a ignorar los fuertes gritos de Kikyou en el pasillo como también los golpes secos a su puerta porque su concentración ahora estaba en otra persona. Tomo su celular y justo cuando iba a llamar, la llamada de Jakotsu apareció en su pantalla.

-Jakotsu –dijo al fin.

-¡Hermano! –exclamo la voz melosa de Jaky del otro lado –Kagome… ella estuvo aquí y…

-Lo sé, acabo de verla.

Y en nada le gusto volver a reproducir ese semblante lleno de dolor en su cabeza, se sujetó la frente y cerró los ojos con fuerza en su vago intento por olvidar.

-¿¡QUE MAMADA HICISTE, PENDEJO!? –la reacción de Jakotsu lo disloco un poco, incluso tuvo que retirarse el celular de la oreja por el tremendo grito que su hermano menor había dado del otro lado -¡MAS TE VALE QUE NO HAYAS ESTADO HACIENDO UNA PINCHE COCHINADA PORQUE TE JURO QUE…!

-¡Deja de gritarme! –le interrumpió, obligando al afeminado a silenciar de inmediato –No estoy de humor para tolerar tus reclamos –respiro hondo, intento relajarse pero la verdad lo único que consiguió fue ponerse más nervioso -¿Qué hay de cierto de lo que me dijo Inuyasha?

-Aún no lo sabemos, Sesxymaru prometió darnos pruebas pero… -sí, él también estaba convencido de que esta vez los hermanos había dicho la verdad –por favor Banky, dime por favor que Kagome no te encontró en una posición comprometedora.

-Hablamos después Jaky.

Y colgó la llamada antes de volver a ser cuestionado; tomo sus pantalones, termino de vestirse y con apuro tomo las llaves de su motocicleta, si había alguien quien pudiera despejar todas sus dudas, ese era sin duda, su tío, tenía que estar seguro de todo antes de poder remediar lo que había hecho. Aunque su inquietud era esa, que sabía perfectamente que no habría manera de hacerlo.

 ** _llOllO_**

Había tardado un milenio en poder quitarse todo el maquillaje y el cambiarse, unos pans con una chamarra era ahora el sustituto del bello vestido que había portado aquella noche, se restregó una vez más los ojos y cuando estuvo segura de que Sesshomaru ya no regresaría se dejó caer en la cama de la habitación que él mismo le brindo esa noche; el pecho se le abría por el efecto del dolor que apelmazaba en su corazón y que se incrementaba cuando la imagen de ese maldito hombre invadía una vez más su mente ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había cometido la estupidez de enamorarse? Lloro sin importarle que ya no podía respirar de lo tapada y roja que se encontraba su nariz, deseo poder tener la capacidad de arrancarse el corazón y dejar de sentir aquel punzante ardor en su pecho, quiso olvidar y pidió a gritos al creador que le desapareciera todo recuerdo de ese infeliz. Maldijo el día en que se conocieron pero también se odio a sí misma de a ver aceptado toda aquella locura que concluyó con la humillación más grande de su vida, de repente se sintió estúpida, usada y desechada, apretó los puños con fuerza y le odio; todo ese maldito tiempo le había mentido y usado para su ridícula venganza, una en donde ella no tenía nada que ver y que por el simple hecho de estar relacionada con Inuyasha se vio afectada, entonces también le detesto, cuando recordó una a una de las palabras que le dijo antes de su fechoría, lloro más por a verle creído por ser tan pendeja e ingenua y ahí estaba otra vez, el dolor lacerante que crecía en su pecho y que amenazaba con romper lo que quedaba de su corazón y alma, porque jodidamente lo amaba con locura; siguió llorando hasta que la revoltura de lo que quedaba de sus sentimientos se congelaron al escuchar la puerta, se tiró sobre la almohada y la apretó contra su cara, no, no quería que Sesshomaru la siguiera viendo de aquella forma, aún le quedaba un poco de orgullo y dignidad por esa misma razón no alzo la cabeza cuando aquellos pasos suaves y pausados se detuvieron a un lado de ella.

-Inuyasha está aquí –dijo su voz serena, extrañamente no sonaba tan fría como lo recordaba – ¿Lo hago pasar?

Su interior gritó un fuerte no pero su boca habló antes, obedeciendo a su cerebro que ahora le respondía hay que saberlo todo, así que se levantó y se sentó en el borde de la cama sin importarle que todos sus cabellos negros estuvieran pegados a su rostro, se limpió las lágrimas e intento sostenerle la mirada impasible al hombre de cabellos plateados.

-Hazlo pasar —Sesshomaru entonces se agachó y retiró cuidadosamente todos sus cabellos que estorbaban en su cara colocándolos detrás de sus orejas, antes hubiese reaccionado con un rubor en sus mejillas, probablemente con ojos de sorpresa o quizás con una sonrisa amplia no obstante la muchacha se quedó estática, sin hacer ningún gesto o movimiento simplemente miraba en el punto donde la silueta de Sesshomaru había estado antes de agacharse a su altura.

-Estaré afuera –le dijo al levantarse y caminar hasta la puerta –llámame si me necesitas.

Ni siquiera volteo cuando salió pero si escucho otros pasos nuevos, esta vez apresurados por llegar.

-Kagome –le llamó la voz de Inuyasha al entrar y verla. Se detuvo, seguramente por el impacto de verla en ese estado y vacilante se atrevió a andar hasta ella quien tampoco se preocupó por verlo a la cara –yo…

-Lo sabias ¿Verdad? –su voz era algo gangosa por el llanto que aún abrazaba a sus ojos celestes pero ahora mismo ya también le estaba dejando de importar su condición –tú sabias de ese departamento.

El silencio de Inuyasha le respondió parcialmente su pregunta. Y la verdad era algo que venía nadando en su cabeza desde que comenzaron a subir por el edificio pues la insistencia de Inuyasha por regresar le fue extraña porque se suponía que él no conocía el lugar.

-Escucha Kag yo no quería que…

-¡Contéstame! –exigió con voz fuerte –¡Necesito saber hasta qué punto fui humillada! -el peliplata suspiró y se dejó caer en la silla frente a ella.

-Si –respondió al fin –ese es el lugar en donde Bankotsu se acostaba con sus parejas casuales –Kagome apretó el cobertor con fuerza –pensé que se había desecho de ese lugar después de que nos peleamos pero cuando le dijiste a Sesshomaru por donde ir pues…

-Lo dedujiste –interrumpió ella, Inuyasha asintió –el hijo que Kikyou abortó y supuestamente era tuyo… -en aquel punto si tuvo que armarse de valor para verlo a los ojos, tragó saliva antes de formular la pregunta que Inuyasha esperaba con una mueca – ¿era de Bankotsu?

-Kag…

-¡Responde! –volvió a exigir pero ahora con furia.

-Si –su respuesta la dejó en blanco –me lo confirmó después de que tú salieras…

Kagome trago duro antes de preguntar lo que sería el último puñal clavado en su espalda.

-¿De que hablaron cuando salí? –los ojos Inuyasha parecían negarse pero en el justo momento en donde comenzaría a exigir respuestas la boca de su ex amigo se abrió.

-Me dijo que fuiste tú el medio de vengarse de mí, que mientras él me mantenía ocupado con la salud de Kikyou él se acercaba más a ti, que eras… -Inuyasha dudo en continuar pero el semblante serio de Kagome lo obligó a seguir –virgen –quiso decirlo con prisa pero tal parecía que la palabra había sonado en cámara lenta que incluso sintió la misma vergüenza que Inuyasha –que Kikyou y él siempre fueron amantes… esa era su venganza… tú, Kagome.

Kagome apretó fuertemente los ojos, dejando salir las lágrimas que empañaron sus mejillas, se llevó las manos a la cara en un vago intento por no ser vista y sollozó con más fuerza que antes.

El lacerante dolor se expandió por todo su pecho obligándola a colocar su mano en donde juraba antes había tenido corazón. Inuyasha se levantó queriendo abrazarla, consolarla y decirle que todo estaría bien pero Kagome lucía tan rota y frágil que incluso a él le daba miedo sostenerla.

-Vete… -murmuró Kagome con un hilo voz.

-Yo no creo que…

Entonces la pelinegra se puso de pie mostrándole su rostro bañado en lágrimas, Inuyasha tragó duro.

-Vete… -volvió a repetir.

-Yo te lo advertí, Kag, yo te dije que él no era una buena persona y que solo estaba contigo por…

-¿¡Que no me escuchaste!? –pregunto alzando más la voz -¡Te dije que: TE FUERAS!

Inuyasha se puso de pie, se acercó con la intención de tomarla por la mano pero Kagome se echó hacia atrás.

-Bien, como quieras… -le dijo al encaminarse a la puerta -nos vemos en un rato más. Feliz Cumpleaños.

Y hasta aquel punto recordó que no también era su cumpleaños porque por mucho que no quisiera igualmente hasta eso compartía con él, con ese al que no quería volver a mencionar.

 ** _llOllO_**

No toco, no se anunció, ni siquiera le dio las razones al mayordomo de la entrada, simplemente paso de largo hasta el despacho lúgubre donde muy seguramente él se encontraba. Y si, ahí estaba él, tomando un oloroso té mientras leía un libro al son del Réquiem de Mozart al fondo, sus destellantes ojos rojos se alzaron cuando vieron al moreno ingresar violentamente, no demostraron sorpresa sino más bien desagrado cuando Bankotsu se acercó más con el ceño fruncido.

-Se toca antes de entrar, Bankotsu… ¿Qué te paso en la cara? –murmuro la voz de Naraku cuando el muchacho rodeo el escritorio y sorpresivamente lo levantaba por el cuello de su camisa, entonces sus ojos si mostraron sorpresa -¿¡Qué demonios te pasa!? ¡Suéltame!

Pero la furia de Bankotsu era tal que estaba haciendo uso de todo su autodominio por no matarlo en ese mismo lugar.

-Quiero que seas tú quien me diga la verdad de ese maldito proyecto robado por los Taisho -los ojos rojos de Naraku se abrieron de par en par al escucharlo -¿¡Quien fue, Naraku!? –siseo con mayor fuerza mientras apretaba el agarre de su cuello, su tío le sujeto las manos mientras intentaba recuperar el habla.

-Yo –dijo al fin después de un largo silencio.

La furia interna del moreno estallo como un volcán, lo levanto en vilo y le dio un golpe tan fuerte que juraría a ver escuchado su quijada tronar, el cuerpo de su tío rodo del otro lado del escritorio haciendo caer los pequeños objetos que habían en él, alertando a la servidumbre y provocando en Bankotsu que su cuerpo demandara más.

-¡HIJO DE TU PUTA MADRE! –exclamo al volver a tomarlo por la camisa, la nariz de Naraku sangraba -¿¡COMO FUISTE CAPAZ DE TRAICIONAR A TU PROPIO HERMANO!? –le encesto otro golpe pero esta vez en el estómago, los ojos de Naraku saltaron de su órbita al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo caía nuevamente a la alfombra -¡POR ESO TU PINCHE INSISTENCIA EN NO SEGUIR CON LA VENGANZA! –le pateo la cara cuando intento levantar su rostro hacia él, obligando a caer hacia atrás -¡PORQUE SABÍAS QUE INUYASHA ERA INOCENTE! ¡POR ESO DECÍAS QUE NO QUERÍAS METERTE CON ELLOS, PORQUE SABÍAS QUE TODA TU PUTA PORQUERÍA SALDRÍA A RELUCIR! –le tomo por los cabellos levantando su magullado cuerpo, su tío se limitó a intentar quejarse porque del dolor no podía ni hablar.

-¡Señor Yöhei! –le grito el mayordomo que aterrorizado observaba todo desde la entrada del despacho -¡Deténganse o matara a su tío!

-¡ME IMPORTA UNA VERGA SI MUERE O NO! –vocifero Bankotsu al ver como Naraku escupía sangre -¡ESTE CABRÓN MISERABLE, MATO A SU HERMANO Y A SU ESPOSA! ¡ESTUVIMOS VIVIENDO UNA PUTA FARZA DURANTE TODOS ESTOS PINCHES AÑOS!

-Yo… -susurro la voz de Naraku entrecortada –no quise… lo intente…

Y el volcán en plena erupción en el interior del moreno volvió a estallar al escucharlo, encestándole otro golpe en la cara, esta vez sus nudillos se mancharon de sangre y sonrió de lado cuando dos dientes bañados en sangre cayeron a la alfombra.

-¡BANKOTSU! –grito su hermano Renkotsu quien entraba al despacho empujando al mayordomo hacia el otro extremo, seguido por los otros cinco hermanos que miraron atónitos la escena entre sobrino y tío -¡DETENTE!

-¡NI MADRES! –sentenció al levantar otra vez su puño, Naraku cerraba los ojos para recibir el golpe final -¡ESTE HIJO DE SU PUTA MADRE, NOS ENGAÑO! ¡NOS MINTIÓ! ¡ACABA DE ADMITIRLO!

-Si Banky pero con matarlo no vas a resolver nada –dijo Jakotsu con las manos en el pecho –nuestros padres ya murieron y no hay nada en este mundo que los haga volver…

-¡Así es hermano! –agrego Renkotsu acercándose un poco más a ambos -¡No tiene caso mancharse las manos por este pendejo! ¡Hay otras formas!

-¡NO! –sentenció -¡MORIRA!

-¡BANKY, NO! –grito Jakotsu -¡PIENSA EN ELLA!

Los ojos zafiros se posaron unos momentos en su hermano, su pecho subía y bajaba en furia.

-Piensa en Kagome… -repitió su hermano que era más que obvio jugaba su última carta –aún tienes pendientes con ella… podrías tener un futuro, una familia…

Los cinco pares de ojos ahora vieron a Jakotsu pero este los ignoro porque toda su atención estaba en su hermano que aún tenía el puño alzado.

-¿O vas a ir a la cárcel sin poder tener la oportunidad de conocer a tu hijo? –le pregunto haciendo que todos abrieran los ojos de par en par, incluido el moreno que comenzaba a bajar el puño en alto, soltando el maltrecho cuerpo de su tío que cayó como una piedra en la alfombra.

-¿Qué dijiste? –quiso saber Bankotsu con un hilo de voz en su garganta, sin creer lo que su hermano menor decía.

-Kagome… ella… espera un hijo tuyo.

 ** _llOllOllOllOllO_**

 ** _Y a partir de aquí habrá una seria confrontación entre sentimientos._**


	19. Chapter 19

**19**

 **COMPROMISO**

Los rayos del sol penetraron la habitación iluminándola al instante, obligando a removerse de la cama a la muchacha parcialmente despierta, cuando se levantó se quedó un momento en su sitio mirando algún punto fijo de la alcoba, sus ojos celestes estaban rojos e hinchados al igual que su nariz y una profunda y amarga tristeza sustituía a los siempre alegres y llenos de vida que tenía, suspiró, resignada, rota, agobiada y caída.

-¿Kagome? –la voz de Sesshomaru al igual que su toque en la puerta se reprodujo -¿puedo pasar?

-Si… adelante.

La alta figura del hombre penetro el lugar, llevaba puesto unos pantalones de vestir negros con una camisa blanca, sus largos cabellos plateados estaban sujetos ahora por una alta coleta que lo hacían ver más atractivo de lo que era sin embargo su atención no se concentró esta vez en su físico sino en las carpetas que llevaba en la mano.

-¿Qué es eso? -demandó a saber al intuir más dolor.

-La investigación que le pedí a Jaken hacerle a la familia Yöhei –Kagome abrió los ojos de par en par, recibiendo la carpeta en sus manos -Me entere de tu relación con el heredero mayoritario cuando el doctor de la familia me comunicó de la tontería de Inuyasha –Kagome abría la carpeta viendo en primera instancia unas fotos en donde ella y Bankotsu eran los protagonistas, parecían a ver sido tomadas de lejos y sin que se dieran cuenta porque en ninguna veían a la cámara sino estaban distraídos en su entorno: la playa, la entrada al departamento de Bankotsu, la escuela, el cine… todos y cada uno de los lugares que ambos frecuentaban cuando estaban juntos, no pudo evitar volver a llorar y arrugar las fotos que pasaban entre sus manos -me tome el atrevimiento de…

-Llévatelas… -le dijo cerrando de golpe la carpeta -No necesito saber nada de esa familia, de él… no quiero -Sesshomaru tomo la carpeta mirándola fijamente -elimina las fotos, no quiero ninguna evidencia de mi interacción con ese sujeto y los temas pendientes qué hay entre tú familia y ellos trátalos, pero no conmigo.

Se limpió las lágrimas nuevas con la manga de la sudadera respirando hondo al mismo tiempo.

-Sabes bien que tendrás que afrontarlo tarde o temprano –Kagome entonces le miro a los ojos -hoy tienes una obligación que…

-Lo haré –le dijo volviendo a interrumpirlo -me comprometeré y me casaré –Sesshomaru entrecerró los ojos –pero antes necesito pedirte un favor.

-Cuenta con ello –declaró sin pensarlo.

 ** _OllOllO_**

Frustrado era poco, estaba desesperado por salir de ahí e ir buscar a Kagome pero no, ahora afrontaba un problema más grave: la ley.

-Señor Yöhei –sentado en una silla metálica y con las manos esposadas estaba Bankotsu quien ahora era cuestionado por un alto oficial de facciones endurecidas, leía una y otra vez la carpeta en sus manos –las declaraciones son inciertas, aquí se lee que la servidumbre declaró que Usted entró en la casa de su tío y comenzó a golpearlo sin piedad pero sus hermanos alegan que él Señor Naraku ya se encontraba en ese estado cuando Usted llegó –los ojos negros del policía se posaron en los zafiros que lo veían ceñudo -¿Usted que tiene que decir?

El oficial arrastró la silla y tomó asiento frente al moreno que entornó su atención hacia el fajo de hojas que habían caído a la mesa de metal.

-Ya se lo dije –siseó con fuerza –mi tío estaba así cuando llegue –fue Suikotsu quien le había convencido del engaño.

Pero el oficial sonrió de lado e impulsándose hacia atrás recargó sus pies arriba de la mesa, mostrándole la perfecta suela negra al moreno quien recibió el acto con una mueca.

-Pero la servidumbre dice que…

-¿Y Usted de verdad les cree? –le cuestionó Bankotsu ahora en su necesidad por salir de ahí –la servidumbre pudo a ver golpeado a mi tío y llamarles a Ustedes cuando nosotros llegamos a la escena para tratar de encubrirse –el oficial arqueo una ceja.

-Aún queda la incógnita del porqué Usted también está golpeado –y es que los moretones a raíz de la golpiza de Inuyasha comenzaba a notarse más –es demasiado sospechoso que…

-A mí me golpeó un cabrón en mi departamento –arremetió al ver por dónde iba el hombre de ojos negros –me encontró con su mujer en la cama –y aquello era parcialmente cierto –problemas de faldas… -agregó cuando el policía volvía a su posición original –nada grave.

-Mmm –se cruzó de brazos sin dejar de verle –sí, podría ser de esa forma aunque a mí parecer las cosas no pasaron así –el moreno rolo los ojos.

-Mire… ya he cooperado con Ustedes y hemos dicho todo lo que sabemos, Usted no tiene por qué dejarme aquí, ni siquiera tiene pruebas de lo que me acusa…

-En eso tiene razón Señor Yöhei sin embargo el que su tío se encuentre en un coma por la golpiza que se le propinó por quien sabe quién y cuáles razones me deja con una tremenda incógnita y dado que Usted es el único sospechoso que tengo no me queda de otra más que tomar parcialmente su libertad.

-¿¡Que!? –exclamo Bankotsu al no comprender.

-Podrá irse pero no podrá salir de la cuidad hasta que su tío regrese del coma –el moreno apretó la quijada –y hasta que sea él quien resuelva todo esto Usted estará arraigado en esta ciudad.

-¡Usted no puede hacer eso!

-Oh, claro que si puedo, tengo la plena facultad de retenerlo en este lugar, es más... –tomo el folder de la mesa y saco una hoja que se la extendió hasta su lugar –tengo ya la orden del juez y lo necesario para hacerlo –Bankotsu frunció el ceño al leer las primeras líneas, lo que decía ese tipejo era cierto, no podría salir –apostare la vigilancia necesaria en las salidas de la ciudad, después de todo su familia es conocida por todo el lugar y siendo tan importantes y adinerados sabe bien que no puedo acceder tan fácil.

-¡Bien! –escupió con furia -¡Quíteme estas porquerías que necesitó regresar a mi casa!

El oficial sonrió de lado, se levantó con calma y sacó las pequeñas llaves de su pantalón vaquero.

-Estaré vigilándolo, Señor Yöhei.

Bankotsu apenas sintió las muñecas libres y salió de ahí con un maldito coraje que fue notorio al momento de azotar la puerta, salió del pasillo a grandes zancadas y fue recibido por Jakotsu y Renkotsu que sonrieron de alivio al verlo.

-¡Banky! –exclamo melosamente su menor hermano al irse sobre su cuello, el moreno lo apartó de inmediato -¡Kami! Creí que te quedarías aquí…

-Podré salir pero no de la ciudad –declaró dejando en blanco a sus hermanos.

-¿Cómo dices? –demandó a saber Renkotsu.

-No puedo salir de esta pinche ciudad hasta que Naraku salga del coma y aclare todo esto.

-¡Kami! Pero… entonces ¿Cómo vas a ir a buscar a Kagome? –quiso saber Jacky con el corazón en la mano.

-¿Le llamaste? –le pregunto eufórico -¿Ya intentaste contactarla?

-Si hermano, de todo… pero su teléfono ya no me da línea y el número que me dio de su casa nadie responde… -el moreno se frotó las cienes.

-Es mejor que nos vayamos de este lugar, no es apropiado hablar aquí –sugiero Renkotsu al tomarlo por el hombro y guiarlo hasta afuera.

-¡Si! Y necesito que me digas que pendejada hiciste –pido Jakotsu con un tono molesto –aunque por tu cara deduzco que no solo la cagaste sino que echaste todo a perder…

-¡Basta! –ordenó Renkotsu –vámonos a casa.

El regreso a su casa se le hizo una eternidad más que nada porque le había costado un triunfo poder explicarle a Jakotsu que había pasado, obteniendo no solo la molestia de su hermano menor sino que también un discurso de todo lo mal que había actuado, ya no sabía si odiarlo o ignorarlo porque cada una de las cosas que Jakotsu le decían le caían a su cuerpo con el peor peso de las culpas.

-¡Eres un pendejo Bankotsu! –recriminó nuevamente Jakotsu por detrás al entrar a la casa -¡Un maldito infeliz! Yo te dije… te dije que Kagome no tenía nada que ver con esa absurda venganza y mira ahora.

-¡Ya lo sé Jakotsu! –bramó ahora molesto -¿¡Crees que no lo sé!? ¿¡Como piensas que me siento!? ¡No puedo ir a buscarla! ¡No puedo verla y decirle lo mucho que lo siento! ¡Ni siquiera sé si me permita estar cerca de ella cuando…! –Kami, pensó en su hijo, en ese ser que no tenía la culpa y tragó duro cuando por unos instantes se lo imaginó a lado de su madre.

El silencio amagó cuando Buyo saltó hasta el sillón y miró con sus ojos verdes a los tres hombres que al verlo tragaron en seco, el gato representaba casi la presencia misma de Kagome y el que se colara entre los tres solo tensaba más la situación, Bankotsu entonces suspiró caminando hasta él con la intención de tocarlo pero justamente cuando había alzado la mano el timbre de su casa retumbó por todos lados, provocando que los tres hermanos se miraran entre sí.

-Yo abro –se ofreció Renkotsu al caminar hasta la puerta y tomar el pestillo.

Y entonces todos se quedaron petrificados en su lugar cuando un hombre alto de cabellos plateados y mirada fría penetro el umbral de la entrada.

-Buenas noches –dijo al fin.

-Sesshomaru –murmuro Jakotsu al reconocerlo –Pero que…

Pero los ojos dorados de Sesshomaru se posaron en Bankotsu quien lo veía con el ceño fruncido, creando entre ambos un aura tensa e incomodada.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –demandó a saber al recordar que ese sujeto había sido también importante en la vida de Kagome, el hombre que la había besado primero y que estaba seguro sentía algo por ella.

-Vine por Buyo –siseó al entornar su atención hacia el gato que ahora lo veía a él, todas las miradas se concentraron en el felino y después en él –Kagome lo quiere de vuelta.

-¿Dónde está? –cuestionó Bankotsu al instante -¿Vino contigo? ¡Exigió hablar con ella!

-¡Kami! –expresó Jakotsu cuando en las duras y afiladas facciones del hombre plateado se creó una sonrisa de burla.

-Tú, no eres nadie para exigir nada –repuso dando tres pasos más adentro de la casa, Renkotsu se echo hacia atrás y Jakotsu se limitó a ver el porte tan viril de Sesshomaru.

-¡Kagome, es mía! –declaró el moreno a viva voz.

-Tú seguridad de pertenecía no es más que efímero –respondió sin mostrar en su cara más que repulsión hacia el moreno –No eres digno de llamarla por su nombre y ahora dame al gato…

-¡Quítamelo! –retó Bankotsu interponiéndose entre el gato y Sesshomaru -¡Este gato no se va de aquí hasta sea Kagome la que venga por él!

Sesshomaru entrecerró los ojos pero no dejó de sonreír en ningún momento.

-Buyo… -llamo con su voz pausada y fría –es hora de irnos.

Y sorprendentemente el gato salto del sofá hasta la alfombra caminando elegantemente hasta el peliplata que se agachó con cautela para tomarlo suavemente entre sus brazos; Renkotsu y Jakotsu se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso? –pregunto Jakotsu más sorprendido que antes.

-Buyo fue mi gato antes de ser de Kagome –Bankotsu apretó los puños hasta dejarlos en blanco al escucharlo –Yo se lo regale a Kagome en uno de sus cumpleaños. Con su permiso…

No pudo hacer nada, ni decirle, ni detenerlo, se limitó al igual que sus hermanos a contemplar como Sesshomaru abandonaba su casa con la misma elegancia con la que había entrado. Se dio la media vuelta y a grandes zancadas se fue a su habitación, todo, absolutamente todo se le estaba saliendo de control y para rematar las cosas la presencia de ese pendejo cerca de Kagome no le agradaba en nada. El puto gato había actuado casi como una réplica de Kagome y estaba seguro de que Sesshomaru le causaría más problemas de lo que aparentaba.

Los días pasaron corriendo y él seguía con la misma desesperación que desde el inicio, preocupado y sin poder dormir; nunca en su vida había tenido tanta ansiedad por regresar a la escuela como en esta ocasión porque sabía que sería la única forma de volver a verla y él que su tío no mostrara mejoría comenzaba a fastidiarlo, sus hermanos habían optado por establecerse con ellos en lo que el problema se resolvía y cada uno de ellos montaba guardia en el hospital en espera de que ese idiota volviera abrir los ojos.

-¿No quieres ir Banky? –le pregunto Jakotsu quien últimamente se había portado con él un poco más amable de lo normal - _La Perla_ es el antro del momento.

-No –dijo secamente y es que el salir al antro no era lo que necesitaba en esos momentos.

-Vamos Bankotsu –opinión Renkotsu con las llaves en mano –las vacaciones se terminan hoy y este lunes regresaremos a la escuela, te hace falta salir.

-Dije que no –musitó con mayor fuerza –vayan Ustedes.

Los hermanos se vieron a los ojos, se encogieron de hombros y salieron de la casa dejando en penumbra al moreno que se dejaba caer en el sillón. ¿Cuántas veces en esos eternos días no quiso adelantar el tiempo? ¿Cuántas más no quiso atrasarlo? Deseaba en esos momentos tener la capacidad para poder mejorar todas lo que había hecho mal y simplemente no podía más que esperar a que todo terminara de colisionar. Nada le satisfacía y no existiría nada hasta que pudiera volver a verla y hablar con ella porque había cosas que aún lo perturbaban además del latente embarazo, algo que pedía a gritos no se hiciera realidad: su compromiso matrimonial.

Estaba a punto de irse a dormir cuando su teléfono celular sonó, arrugó la frente al ver el nombre de Renkotsu en él.

-¿Qué pasa? –le pregunto al contestar.

-Hermano –dijo Renkotsu del otro lado al no solo escucharse su voz sino también el tremendo escándalo que había en el fondo –Higurashi está aquí.

Nunca en su vida había experimentado tanta euforia como esa vez, su corazón se aceleró y los nervios se le pusieron de punta, no escucho lo demás que le dijo Renkotsu porque inmediatamente había corrido a su habitación por una camisa y salido como un rayo de su casa al saberla cerca.

 ** _OOllOOllO_**

Camino entre el grupo de gente al notar la melena negra postrado en la torre de regalos al fondo de salón, si, sabía perfecto de quien se trataba.

-Yo pensé que esta era una fiesta privada –dijo Inuyasha cuando el moreno daba media vuelta; los ojos azules lo miraron altivamente e inmediatamente una sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro.

-Pero si es perro faldero –le respondió con los brazos cruzados -¿Tú nunca andas de buen humor, verdad?

-Kōga esta vez puedes decir todo lo que tú quieras, nada me puede quitar el buen humor que traigo ahora porque hoy será el día en que Kagome al fin sea mía.

La sonora carcajada de Kōga se reprodujo en todo el salón ocasionando que varios rostros se giraran hacia ellos, Inuyasha frunció el ceño.

-Lo siento, lo siento Inuyasha… -decía aun a las risas –es que la verdad no puedo evitar reírme de tanta pendejada junta que dices… -se volvió a reír, agarrándose las costillas con una mano y con la otra sosteniendo el hombro del peliplata que se hecho hacia atrás al tacto –yo creo que se te está olvidando un pequeño detalle insignificante: Bankotsu.

Pero esta vez al que le toco reír fue a Inuyasha.

-Bankotsu ya no será más un problema –ironizo mientras se rascaba el puente de la nariz, entonces Kōga ensombreció su semblante.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –le cuestiono al saber que Inuyasha no jugaba -¿Qué paso? ¿Qué hizo ese imbécil con Kagome?

-Pues digamos que él mismo cabo su tumba.

Kga iba abrir la boca para protestar cuando una nueva voz se unió al par.

-¡Muchachos! –llamo Irasue quien se les acercaba con la mano arriba -¡Dejen de andar parloteando y ayúdenme a recibir a Kagomecita!

Los ojos dorados y azul cielo chocaron una última vez antes de moverse entre la gente, ambos sabían que la plática quedaría pendiente sin embargo ahora el peliplata tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que andar presumiendo su triunfo ante el primo de Kagome.

El silencio se propino cuando la silueta de Kagome comenzó a descender por las escaleras, llevaba un vestido muy ajustado de color vino, que al ser entubado de la parte de abajo le hacía remarcar aún más esas anchas caderas y esa estrechara cintura, se había recogido todos sus cabellos en una alta coleta descompuesta mostrando sus rizados cabellos negros con azul y en su rostro ya no se pudo ver más el semblante vació y triste de la noche anterior, sino ahora era todo lo contrario, parecía más viva que antes; sonrió de lado cuando ella se detuvo justo en medio de la escalinata porque sabía que haría el anuncio en donde Kagome misma declararía su pertenencia con él, omitió la cercanía de Sesshomaru a un lado de él porque ahora mismo la veía hablar con nervios y al escuchar decirle _…para un aviso importante_ no pudo evitar poner un pie en el primer escalón no obstante la mano de Sesshomaru lo detuvo, impidiéndole avanzar y aquello se le hizo sumamente extraño entonces se limitó a verlo confundido y fastidiado.

 _ **OllOllOll**_

El salón que antiguamente estaba repleto de decoraciones navideñas la noche anterior ahora lucía con mesas y sillas con mantelería colorida, globos, serpentinas y un letrero colgante que rezaba: _Feliz Cumpleaños._

La celebración de su cumpleaños sería pronto al igual que el anuncio de su compromiso, trago duro, antes de bajar las escaleras en ese vestido color vino súper ajustado a su cuerpo y suspiro cuando bajo el primer escalón y todos dirigieron su atención a ella.

En los pies de la escalera estaba los señores Taisho que sonrientes le brindaron una pequeña reverencia al verla descender, en la otra esquina de la escalera estaba Inuyasha y Sesshomaru, el primero con una sonrisa ladina de medio lado, lucía triunfante y el segundo, ese se dedicó admirarla hasta que se detuvo a mitad de la enorme escalera.

-Muy buenas tardes –comenzó a decir casi sin voz por los nervios –primero quiero agradecer al señores Taisho por permitirme hacer mi fiesta de cumpleaños en su casa –Inu No e Irasue asintieron con la cabeza al recibir una pequeña ola de aplausos –y después quisiera aprovechar el momento para dar un aviso importante.

No pudo evitar tener las ganas de golpear a Inuyasha cuando este puso un pie en el primer escalón con la intención de empezar a subir pero la mano de Sesshomaru en su hombro lo detuvo parcialmente provocando en el peliplata un gesto de aberración.

-Mi compromiso matrimonial –soltó de repente; todos y cada uno de los invitados en el lugar se miraron entre si sorprendidos, algunos incluso comenzaron a murmurar –con Sesshomaru Taisho.

La boca de Inuyasha se abrió desmesuradamente, al igual que la de sus padres cuando el alto y viril Sesshomaru subió las escaleras pausadamente; tomo una de sus manos y le deposito un pequeño beso el cual ella tomo con rubor, subió a su altura mostrando la diferencia de estaturas entre ambos y sonriendo al público que los observaba con sorpresa, aclaro su garganta.

-Es para nosotros un honor hacer gala de un romance que ahora puede ser formal y público –lo escucho decir con esa voz pausada y tranquila que lo caracterizaba –nos casaremos a mediados del otro año y esperamos contar con su presencia –la mano de Sesshomaru la apretó más –por favor celebremos con mi prometida esta hermosa fiesta hecha para ella.

Entonces, antes de que ella pudiera decir o agregar algo más, la mano libre de Sesshomaru la sujeto por el mentón, haciéndola girar hacia él y sin importarle que un centenar de ojos los observaran, de repente la besó, provocando un furor entre todos los invitados que observaban atónitos como Kagome correspondía el breve besó. Si, estaba oficialmente comprometida con Sesshomaru.


	20. Chapter 20

**20**

 **POCO A POCO**

-Sabes bien que tendrás que afrontarlo tarde o temprano –Kagome entonces le miro a los ojos –hoy tienes una obligación que…

-Lo haré –le dijo volviendo a interrumpirlo -me comprometeré y me casaré –Sesshomaru entrecerró los ojos –pero antes necesito pedirte un favor.

-Cuenta con ello –declaró sin pensarlo.

-Quiero que traigas a Buyo –Sesshomaru tomo asiento a un lado de la cama, la miraba fijamente –está en casa de… -quiso decir su nombre, intento pronunciarlo pero no pudo, incluso recordar la pronunciación de su nombre dolía –el lugar en donde…

-No tienes que decir más, se perfecto en donde está –Kagome alzo la cabeza y lo miro a los ojos –Buyo regresara pero eso no es lo que me interesa ahora.

-Ya te dije que si me voy a comprometer con Inuyasha, me voy a casar con él y…

-No quiero que te cases con él –interrumpió de repente, dejándola en blanco –quiero que te cases conmigo.

No pudo evitar ruborizarse ante la declaración del peliplata, era verdad que Sesshomaru siempre había sido de su interés, incluso antes de conocer a Inuyasha lo había conocido a él primero, durante mucho tiempo le había admirado y respetado pero cuando lo mandaron a estudiar al extranjero el contacto entre ambos dejo de ser constante y el lugar de Sesshomaru fue ocupado más tarde por Inuyasha, entonces supo que todo lo que esperaba de Inuyasha, lo que imaginaba que se suponía que era, había sido porque muy en el fondo albergo la esperanza de que Inuyasha fuera igual que su hermano mayor y de repente la respuesta a su pregunta llego mágicamente ¿Por qué había amado a Inuyasha? ¿Por qué se había enamorado de él? porque veía en Inuyasha a un posible Sesshomaru porque a Inuyasha lo había convertido en el sustituto de su hermano y entonces pudo sonreír de forma amarga, si Sesshomaru no hubiese desaparecido tan constantemente, si se hubiese quedado a su lado, la historia pudiera a ver sido otra.

-Yo…

-No es necesario que me expliques –le dijo Sesshomaru –se perfectamente lo que ahora sientes por ese hombre –Kagome abrió los ojos de par en par –soy consciente de lo lastimada que estas y por supuesto que sé a lo que me arriesgo –entonces se acercó más y tomo sus manos contra las suyas, Kagome no pudo evitar soltar un respingo por la sorpresa –pero permíteme por favor intentar hacerte olvidarlo.

La azabache se quedó sin habla ¿esto era una declaración? ¿Era real? Parpadeo varias veces sin poder tener control de su desbocado corazón que ahora latía cada vez más rápido, quiso aceptar de inmediato pero luego recordó las mil y un cosas que los separaban, aunando que no estaba muy segura de poder olvidar al moreno de la noche a la mañana.

-No quiero usarte para esto –hablo al fin con un amargo acento en su voz –no quisiera que…

-Eso lo decido yo, Kagome –Sesshomaru se aferró más a sus manos –permíteme estar cerca de ti.

-Eso solo será en estas vacaciones porque al terminar tú regresaras a Norteamérica y…

-Ya he arreglado todo eso –dijo el peliplata seguro de sí mismo –Jaken arreglo todo en este tiempo y podré regresar contigo a la ciudad en donde estudias, es más, estaré en la misma escuela que tú.

-¿Qué?

-Trabajare como maestro en ese lugar.

-¿Maestro? –indago sin comprender -¿Vas a ser maestro en mi universidad?

-Sí.

Se volvieron a ver a los ojos por un largo rato, ahora no tenía forma de poner un "pero", no, ya no existía nada más porque todo parecía que él lo tenía bajo control.

-¿Qué hubiese pasado si todo esto no se hubiera dado? –le pregunto al formular un escenario diferente al de ahora -¿Habrías hecho todo esto de cualquier forma?

-El pedir trabajo en esa universidad fue con él único objetivo de estar cerca de ti –Kagome volvió a ponerse colorada –quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien pero luego…

-¿Tú sientes algo por mí?

Y ahora el que se había quedado en blanco había sido el peliplata sin embargo no lo demostró porque lo único que Kagome pudo ver fue su semblante sereno y pasivo.

-Siempre –contesto él sin dudas –desde un inicio siempre he sentido algo por ti.

Nunca en su vida había conocido esa parte de Sesshomaru, siempre lo había visto tan frio y distante con las personas que el escucharlo expresar sus sentimientos de verdad que era sorpresivo y más aún cuando esos sentimientos eran para él.

-Entonces, no puedo jugar así contigo… yo no podría…

-Como dije antes, se a lo que me atengo pero creo que merezco una oportunidad de al menos demostrarte lo mucho que me importas.

 _A un hombre hay que llorarle tres días… y al cuarto, te pones tacones y ropa nueva_ esas habían sido las palabras exactas de Jakotsu y de repente nació en ella una llama de decisión, el dolor que perforaba su pecho aunque lacerante mermo un poco ante su nueva idea.

-Bien de ser así, entonces acepto.

Sesshomaru sonrió de medio lado y la incito a levantarse, Kagome temblorosa le siguió.

-Hay que preparar el anuncio.

-Pero y ¿tus padres? –cayó en cuenta de lo que implicaba entonces -¿y los míos?

-No afectara en todo, el que te cases conmigo no afecta en nada el trato que habrá después entre ambas familias.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón.

-Voy a preparar todo para el anuncio en tu cumpleaños y después iré por Buyo.

-Gracias, Sesshomaru.

Un destello brillante se hizo ver en el dorado de sus ojos, Kagome se estremeció cuando el rostro de Sesshomaru se acercó mucho al suyo depositándole un cálido beso en su mejilla.

-Volveré por ti después –le dijo antes de salir y dejarla casi petrificada en su lugar.

¿Y porque no? ¿Por qué no olvidar a Bankotsu con Sesshomaru? ¿Por qué no intentarlo? Asintió fuertemente y corrió hasta el baño, era suficiente de llorar y lamentarse por un hombre que no la había sabido valorar, no más sufrimiento, no más llanto, era hora de demostrar que ella podía tener el control de la situación y demostrarle a Bankotsu que no moriría de amor; Sí él no había sabido valorarla, lo haría otro y quien mejor que con Sesshomaru.

Se bañó y se cambió con el ánimo en alto, aunque por ratos no podía evitar pensar en el moreno no obstante inmediatamente su subconsciente lo sustituía por la clara imagen de su traición y aquello la motivaba a continuar con lo que ahora sería su futuro.

Eligió un vestido sumamente ajustado de color vino, maquillaje negro con gris en sus ojos que de ahora en adelante sería permanente en su estilo de maquillar porque llevaría el luto del amor que le tuvo a Bankotsu en sus ojos, labios rosas y una coleta en alto que medio descompuesta mostraba un lado rebelde y sofisticado al mismo tiempo, tacones altos y un collar largo de perlas que le daba ese acento elegante; para cuando Sesshomaru volvió a tocar su puerta ella estaba preparada.

-Higurashi –le llamo al verla de arriba abajo.

-Taisho –respondió ella con una amplia sonrisa.

-Luces… -la volvió a ver nuevamente –perfecta.

-Tú luces muy guapo –Sesshomaru entonces beso su mano en señal de agradecimiento.

No había ya nada que temer, ni tampoco de que arrepentirse porque esa mañana había descubierto que no estaba embarazada, algo que le cayó como perlas al saber que al menos que todo lo que haría de ahora en adelante no perjudicaría a nadie, se preguntó entonces si Jakotsu le habría guardado el secreto de su posible embarazo, sonrió al saber que tampoco eso le iba a importar.

Llegaron a la mansión Taisho y sus nervios afloraron a flor de piel cuando Sesshomaru la tuvo que dejar para reunirse con los demás invitados que la esperaban en el salón, antes de ser guiada por Jaken pudo ver de lejos a Inuyasha y a Kōga quienes discutían por algo que no pudo escuchar.

Ahora yacía en lo alto de las escaleras, con las manos sudadas y la garganta seca.

-Tiene que bajar ya, señorita –le dijo Jaken por detrás –los invitados la esperan.

-Lo sé, solo estoy agarrando valor.

Y después de un largo trago de saliva comenzó a descender por las escaleras de caracol, todas y cada una de las miradas la perforaron; el anunció que dio y la intervención de Sesshomaru le ayudaron mucho aunque lo que no se esperaba era el beso que le brindo frente a todo el mundo.

Cuando se separó de ella esperaba una reacción corta y efímera: fue todo lo contrario porque el hombre le acariciaba el rostro de una forma tan tierna que le provoco escalofrió.

-Bajemos –le dijo en lo que le pareció una eternidad en escucharlo hablar –te esperan.

Asintió y no pudo evitar estremecerse cuando su mano se coló por su cintura, la sensación de sentirse perteneciente a alguien solo la había logrado sentir con Bankotsu y se le hacía sumamente extraño sentirla ahora con Sesshomaru quien con la cabeza en alto bajaba con ella las escaleras, no se separó de ella ni un segundo, aun cuando el centenar de gente la felicito.

-¡Hey! –exclamo Kōga cuando llego hasta ella y la abrazo –de verdad no me esperaba esto –le susurró al oído antes de separarse -¡Felicidades!

-Gracias –se limitó a decirle antes de que el moreno desaparecía del rango de visibilidad.

-Muchachos –ahora la imponente figura de Inu No se ponía frente a ellos –hay que hablar en privado.

Sesshomaru sujeto su mano con fuerza y con sumo cuidado la guio hasta uno de los salones de la enorme mansión, los Taisho habían salido de una forma tan elegante y discreta que dedujo nadie podría notar su ausencia o al menos por unos segundos, entonces todo pego a la realidad cuando las puertas del despacho del Señor de la casa se cerraron por detrás de ambos.

-Comiencen –musitó Inu No al tomar asiento.

-¡TÚ NO PUEDES PERMITIR QUE SE CASEN! –gritoneo Inuyasha al entrar al despacho con una increíble furia en sus ojos, Irasue lo seguía por detrás, volviendo a cerrar las puertas con sumo cuidado -¡EL COMPROMISO ERA ENTRE KAGOME Y YO! ¡EXIGO QUE TODO ESTO SE REPONGA!

-Tranquilízate, Hijo –repuso Inu No con una voz tan serena que asemejo a la de Sesshomaru –todo debe de tener una explicación.

-No hay nada que explicar –masculló Sesshomaru –Kagome y yo nos casaremos porque así lo hemos decidido ambos.

Kagome quiso hacerse pequeña cuando los tres pares de ojos dorados se posaron en ella, no pudo evitar ponerse colorada.

-¡NO! –bramo Inuyasha desde su lugar -¡USTEDES DOS NO PUEDEN! ¡ASÍ NO ERAN LAS COSAS!

-Tú no eras ignorante en saber lo que sentía por Kagome desde hace mucho tiempo –Inu No se recargo por completo en su silla, entrelazo sus dedos y los siguió observando –además, no estoy pidiendo su permiso, solo estamos avisando que nos casaremos.

El silencio amago con fuerza entre todos, todos y cada uno mirándose expectativos.

-¿Y tú querida? –pregunto al fin la voz de Irasue -¿Tú también sientes algo por mi Sesshomaru?

Kagome se congelo unos momentos en su lugar, trago saliva para ver el perfil perfecto del hombre que no le había soltado su mano en todo el momento y después decidida a lo que diría se paró lo más firme que pudo y respondió:

-Me quiero casar con Sesshomaru –Inuyasha bufo, Irasue sonrió pero Inu No solo entrecerró sus ojos Kagome lo noto –y aclarando las cosas, sí, estaba enamorada de Inuyasha pero eso fue antes de darme cuenta la clase de persona que es –Inuyasha entonces abrió la boca desmesuradamente –frívolo y calculador… el sentimiento que desarrolle por él fue solo el sustituto de lo que sentía por Sesshomaru cuando se fue, quise ver en Inuyasha todas las cualidades que vi en Sesshomaru y me confundí pero hoy por hoy puedo decirle que estoy plenamente segura de lo que siento y quiero. Y una de las cosas que quiero es estar con Sesshomaru y ser su mujer.

-¡PADRE! –exclamo Inuyasha desde su lugar con los puños apretados –¡TÚ NO PUEDES PERMITIR ESTO!

-Silencio Inuyasha –sentenció Inu No con voz grave –esto ya no nos compete a nosotros –el menor hijo abrió los ojos en señal de frustración –aceptare el compromiso de ambos –dijo al fin para sorpresa de todos –siempre y cuando se cumplan todas y cada una de las expectativas que teníamos con la unión de Inuyasha.

-Dale por hecho –respondió Sesshomaru firme.

-Entonces, mañana por la mañana partirán al hospital y serán Ustedes dos quienes le den la noticia a tus padres, Kagome.

Aquello sí que no se lo espero, una cosa era afrontar a los invitados y hasta los mismísimos Taisho y otra muy diferente era encarar a sus padres sin contar que su progenitor se encontraba débil y hospitalizado.

-Tú podrías encargarte de eso –mascullo Sesshomaru con voz de hiel.

-Podría pero quiero ver cuán sinceros son Ustedes dos en su relación –la figura corpulenta y masculina del señor de la casa se levantó de su asiento –y dado que el tiempo es valioso para mí, su boda será dentro de tres meses.

Kagome fue la que reacciono esta vez.

-¿Por qué la urgencia en casarnos? –demando a saber ahora con mucho interés por el rumbo de la conversación –con Inuyasha me dieron casi medio año y con Sesshomaru está dando prácticamente la mitad de eso ¿Por qué?

-Porque tu padre está más enfermo de lo que crees –respondió Inu No –siento mucho ser yo quien te lo digo pero tu padre tiene un límite de tiempo.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Contrajo una extraña enfermedad que lo consume cada día y es más que prioritario resolver todo esto antes de su desenlace; sé muy bien que he de sonar como un tirano al solo interesarme los negocios y la fusión de las empresas pero sabes bien que al desaparecer tu padre su herencia familiar podría caer en manos equivocadas y tu padre confía en mí y en mi familia para preservar todo lo que le costó trabajo levantar –Kagome se quedó en blanco –no quiero tampoco mencionar la importancia de un heredero entre ambas familias.

-¡ESTO ES UNA PUTA MIERDA! –gritoneo Inuyasha al dar media vuelta y salir a grandes zancadas del despacho.

-Tú padre firmo acuerdos con varias empresarios: convenios en donde lo obligan a conseguir cierta expectativa para antes del término del año –explico el señor ignorando olímpicamente la actitud de su menor hijo –y nosotros nos comprometimos a seguirlo hasta el final, como debes de saber tú familia es una de las más poderosas en todo el mundo y la nuestra comienza alzarse sin embargo no podemos fusionarnos al menos que exista un lazo familiar, es por eso de la urgencia del casamiento entre ambos.

-Pero mi padre… él…

-Llegaras a él mañana y será él o tu madre quien te explique mejor todo esto –entonces camino hasta ambos y se detuvo frente a ella –y si insistí en tu compromiso con Inuyasha fue porque intuí tus sentimientos hacía él –entonces miro a Sesshomaru para después volver a verla a ella –nunca imagine que dieras esta vuelta tan repentina, aun así quiero decirte que lo respeto y espero que hagan lo correcto, mucha gente depende de Ustedes dos ahora.

Y sin decir más salió del despacho siguiendo los pasos de su hijo.

-¡Kami! –exclamo Irasue al verlo partir -¡Felicidades! Yo estoy más que emocionada al saber que es Sesshomaru quien se casa.

Abrazo a Kagome y después a Sesshomaru.

-Comenzare con los preparativos de la boda –agrego antes de salir y dejarlos solos.

Kagome apenas si pudo reaccionar a todo lo que había pasado, tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que apenas era consciente de lo que se enteró en un plazo de minutos; confundida, abrumada y sorprendida era lo único que podía sentir en esos momentos.

-Kagome –la llamo Sesshomaru –vámonos.

-¿A dónde?

-A ver a tu padre.

No pudo evitar abrazarlo y hundirse en su cuerpo, se sentía tan comprendida y protegida que no pudo controlar sus impulsos, aspiro hondo su perfume masculino, sí, esta vez no se había equivocado.

No tardaron en saber en qué piso y habitación se encontraba su padre, Kagome casi corrió por los pasillos al saberlo cerca y cuando abrió la puerta y vislumbro a su madre al lado de la cama de su padre quien ahora estaba conectado a un sinfín de aparatos que reproducían un sinfín de sonidos extraños no pudo evitar llorar.

-¡Mamá! –exclamo cuando los ojos azules de su madre la captaron, la señora se levantó de un salto y corrió hasta su hija quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

-¡Kagome! ¡Hija! –madre e hija lloraron hasta que Sesshomaru apareció por detrás y los ojos azules de la mujer adulta lo divisaron -¿Sesshomaru?

-Señora Higurashi –comento Sesshomaru al sentirse interrogado.

-¿Qué está pasando?

Kagome se limpió las lágrimas y mirando seriamente a su madre se limitó a explicar.

-Sesshomaru es mi prometido –le soltó sin más –me casaré con él.

-¿¡Que!? –adujo la señora al abrir desmesuradamente los ojos -¿él? ¿Por qué?

-Fue nuestra elección –contesto Kagome firme –por Inuyasha yo no siento nada y en cambio por Sesshomaru –lo vio a los ojos y en algún momento fugaz le recordó un brillo color zafiro, trago duro antes de devolver su atención hacia su madre –espero comprendas que…

-¿Qué dijo Inu No? ¿Está de acuerdo con todo esto?

-Mi padre es coherente en sus decisiones, Señora –esta vez fue Sesshomaru quien tomó la palabra antes de que Kagome lo hiciera –está al corriente de la situación.

El explicarle a su madre fue lo menos laborioso del día, lo realmente alarmante fue escucharla intentarle explicar la situación de su padre, sí, no pudo evitar llorar con ella al saber que la condición de su padre sería efímera.

-Kagome –la llamo Sesshomaru –vengo por ti en unos momentos.

Ella asintió a sabiendas de donde iría, por Buyo estaba claro y no dejo que su cabeza tejiera una telaraña al imaginarse la cara de Bankotsu al ver a Sesshomaru en la puerta, no, no podía permitirse que el moreno invadiera sus pensamientos en esos momentos, se quedó a solas con su madre, contemplado con ella el cuerpo inerte de su padre.

Para cuando Sesshomaru regreso era ya tarde, se limitó hacer acto de presencia y dar con eso un claro mensaje corporal de que tenían que marcharse, prometió a su madre regresar seguido y estar al pendiente de la condición de su padre, Naomi aun un poco confundida accedió a mantenerla al tanto de la situación sin embargo no quiso preguntar por la reacción de Bankotsu cuando se enterado del gato, no, porque había jurado borrarlo de todo pensamiento espontaneo.

Y así pasaron los días, las vacaciones casi terminaban y su inquietud al saber que al regresar a esa ciudad comenzaría su tortura se acrecentó cuando llego sábado; Sesshomaru había arreglado todo para que ambos vivieran en el mismo edificio pero separados, al menos hasta que contrajeran matrimonio porque muy en el fondo no podía permitirse otra vez convivir con otra persona o compartir el mismo departamento, no, porque el dolor aún estaba latente en su ser y mientras no viera a ese hombre o no pudiera confrontarlo todo estaba bien pero sabía muy en el fondo que su voluntad sería puesta a prueba una vez que lo volviera a ver. Esa noche acomodaba sus cosas en el que sería su nuevo departamento y fue el toque en la puerta que la sobresalto.

-¿Quieres salir hoy? –le pregunto Sesshomaru al hacerse presente.

-Sí, claro… ¿A dónde quieres ir?

No podía negar que Sesshomaru le atraía bastante, tampoco que le gustaba pero no era lo mismo, en su interior no pudo evitar compararlo con la actitud que Bankotsu tendría en las situaciones diarias, porque el moreno se caracterizaba por ser rebelde, vale madrista y sin ningún recato por las reglas más sin embargo Sesshomaru a pesar de ser frio y antisocial aun le faltaba ese toque rebelde que la había cautivado de Bankotsu, de repente se dio cuenta que era precisamente lo que le hacía falta y tomando el ejemplo del moreno decidió ir más allá.

Un vestido negro de látex, unos altos tacones del mismo color, un chongo a medio hacer y unas arracadas era el atuendo que usaría para ir al antro por primera vez con él.

Ese día tomo más de lo normal, el embriagase comenzó a ser necesidad cuando tuvo a a su alcance el alcohol que durante ese tiempo no tuvo, probablemente en su necesidad por olvidar lo que había pasado hacia casi una semana _tú tienes algo que me está matando, dame esa boca que me está matando, poco a poco vas rompiendo mi paz…_ la canción era lo menos que esperaba, Sesshomaru rodeaba su cintura y ella sin pensar en nada más le rodeaba los brazos al cuello, era la primera vez que ambos salían solos, y moviendo sus caderas al ritmo de la melodía que retumbaban en el lugar y por primera vez en muchos días se sintió libre _choka, choka… pero muévete conmigo… dámelo todo así sin condiciones, quiero besar todo tus rincones, déjame probar tu lado animal… dime que al final serás toda mía…_ de repente diviso a la lejanía una larga trenza moverse entre la multitud, no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de par en par cuando la figura morena de Bankotsu se comenzó a mover entre el gentío, su corazón se disparó, sus nervios se pusieron de punta y juro creer caer cuando él moreno alzo su mano hasta el hombro de Sesshomaru no obstante antes de que pudiera reaccionar y echarse hacia atrás una mano blanca jalaba el brazo de Bankotsu, obligando a girar y a recibir en su boca el beso por aquella misma mujer con quien había declarado su venganza.

Sesshomaru entonces noto su actitud, giro en el preciso instante en donde Bankotsu se alejaba enojado de Kikyou y ambos eran vistos por el par de ojos azules y dorados.

-Vámonos –dijo Kagome al tomarlo por la mano –no quiero estar más aquí.

Fue ella quien esta vez tomo la mano del peliplata y que con fuerza aparto a la gente del lugar, no pudo evitar cuestionarse así misma… ella, sufriendo de amor, guardándole un luto que no merecía mientras que Bankotsu seguía en lo mismo sin remordimiento alguno. Juro ese día borrar de su piel él ultimo recuerdo que guardaba del moreno.


	21. Chapter 21

**21**

 **ME PERTENECES**

-¡Yöhei! –le llamo el hombre alto y calvo de la entrada -¡Que milagro que te vemos por aquí!

El moreno sonrió de lado, no tenía tiempo para dar explicaciones pero sabía que la cortesía era necesaria en esos momentos pues tenía una idea de cómo pudiera reaccionar Kagome ante su presencia.

-Solo vengo a darme una vuelta –le contesto echando su larga trenza hacia atrás.

-Pues adelante, hoy hay muy buena carne –el hombre quito la cadena dejando pasar antes que a la inmensa fila de gente que esperaba su turno, recibió algunos abucheos pero la valió madre.

El lugar era circular, en medio se encontraba la pista de baile repleta de un mar de gente que gritaba y bailaba eufórica al ritmo de la canción y de las luces de colores entonces diviso entre la multitud las cabezas de Renkotsu y Jakotsu en la barra, ambos parecían discutir y cuando llego lo suficiente cerca de ellos los obligo a voltear por inercia, detesto la cara de idiotas que le dedicaron pero se limitó a interrogarlos.

-¿Dónde está? –quiso saber al llegar ante ellos -¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me ven así?

-No vino sola –se atrevió a decir Jakotsu con pena en su voz –ella está ahí –el largo dedo de Jakotsu señalo a la multitud y no pudo evitar en irradiar en furia al verla abrazada de ese tipejo de cabellos plateados –vino con…

-Sesshomaru –agrego Renkotsu del otro lado.

Medito un buen rato lo que estaba viendo y antes de mover un solo musculo regreso a ver a sus hermanos.

-Quiero que detengan toda esta mierda –les dijo mirándolos con los ojos inyectados en furia.

-¿¡Que!? –exclamaron ambos hermanos al unísono.

-Lo que escucharon, quiero privacidad con Kagome.

No se esperó a que le respondieran porque inmediatamente se dio la media vuelta dejándolos con la palabra en la boca. El moreno frunció el ceño al mismo tiempo que apretaba los puños, se abrió paso entre la gente, centrando todos y cada uno de sus sentidos en la pareja que bailaba al ritmo de la canción que retumbaba en todo el lugar y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca alzo su mano dispuesto a encararlos, sonrió de medio lado cuando los ojos azul cielo se abrieron de par en par pero antes incluso de hacer contacto físico con el hombre alto un segundo tacto se atravesó en su trayecto, se sintió jalado por una mano fría y delgada y segundos más tardes era besado por una mujer blanca que reconoció al instante, se zafo del beso apenas siendo consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor y para cuando sus ojos buscaron la melena negra y plata habían salido de su rango visual.

-¿Pero qué putas te pasa? –le pregunto a Kikyou cuando esta se percató de su enojo.

-Solo te saludaba –se excusó ella con voz melosa.

-No, solo me terminabas de fregar –completo él a la vez que apretaba los puños con fuerza y se devolvía hacia sus hermanos -¡Quítate de mi camino, zorra!

La empujo de lado, siguiendo la estela azul que se movía a lo lejos.

-¡No te vas a deshacer tan fácil de mí, Bankotsu! –grito Kikyou a vivo pulmón.

Confiaba en sus hermanos y sabía que harían lo prudente para darle a ambos la privacidad necesaria, sonrió de medio lado cuando la pareja quedo atrapada entre la multitud arremolinada en la salida, extendió su mano justo en el momento en que todo quedo en penumbra.

 ** _llOllOllO_**

 **"Esta parte quise escribirla en primera persona, según yo para mejor percepción de lectura"**

El corazón se me atravesó en la garganta, las manos me sudaron y todo bello de mi piel se erizo, sí, todo mi cuerpo sabía que él estaba muy cerca de mí, que la única distancia que nos separaba en ese momento era el mar de gente que se interponía en mi camino; empuje con mayor fuerza a las personas que se me colaban al frente pero fue inútil, llegue a un punto en donde mi fuerza no era lo suficiente para mover al grupo de personas que se concentraron casi a la salida ¿en qué momento pensé que sería buena idea ir a un lugar tan concurrido como ese? Maldije en mi interior un sinfín de veces al sentirme completamente acorralada, sería el fin, ya me daba por muerta, porque sabía perfectamente que hablar en esas condiciones con él no era buena idea y no lo era porque sinceramente no tenía ganas de confrontarlo aún, me conocía perfecto como para deducir que mi fuerza de voluntad se quebraría muy fácil ante él; entonces sentí como la mano de Sesshomaru se apretó contra la mía y era ahora él quien me jalaba por enfrente, Sesshomaru si pudo abrirse paso entre la multitud y era ahora yo quien lo seguía por detrás, de verdad que necesitaba salir de ese lugar ¡ya! Porque si no moría de un maldito infarto, moriría de los malditos nervios que ahora me consumían por dentro, así que comencé a rezar en mi interior, pidiendo clemencia al creador de que me permitirá retrasar un poco más mi encuentro con ese tipo pero todo indicaba que el universo estaba conspirando en mi contra porque la endemoniada multitud comenzó a replegarse más, impidiéndome moverme con facilidad, varias espaldas chocaron contra mí y de un momento a otro mi mano se deslizo de los finos dedos de mi prometido, ¡Kami! ¿En qué momento lo perdí de vista? Voltee a varios lados en búsqueda de la melena plateada, me gire una y otra vez pero simplemente no vi nada, ¡carajo! Exclame en mi interior.

-Con permiso –pedí al moverme yo sola –permiso… -volví a repetir con fuerza cuando me di cuenta de que había sido ignorada, el maldito ruido y el escandalo no ayudaban e nada.

Y cuando creía que estaba perdida, cuando pensé que no saldría de ahí hasta volver a toparme con ese zafiro rebelde, las cosas empeoraron aún más, súbitamente las luces y el ruido se apagaron, dejándonos a todos en una completa oscuridad, no tardaron en reproducirse los abucheos y gritos de la gente quienes se movieron ahora con mayor violencia alrededor de mí, empujones que me movieron de un lado a otro y que con una nula visibilidad fueron los causantes de pasar de los nervios al miedo, todo se me estaba saliendo de las manos.

-¡Sesshomaru! –grite a vivo pulmón -¡Sesshomaru!

Pero mi voz no era la única que se escuchaba, sino todas las demás que al mismo tiempo que la mía se repetían al unísono, resople ahora encabronada e intente abrirme pasó entre las siluetas negras de la gente, alce mi brazo con la intención de ahora empujar a quien fuera a mi paso y de repente una mano se apretó contra la mía tirando de mi cuerpo, iba a protestar cuando pude visualizar una silueta alta y de largos cabellos caminar frente a mí, suspire en alivio cuando sentí las puntas de sus cabemos en mi mano, Sesshomaru me había encontrado y ahora me jalaba entre la multitud con una facilidad que ni yo había podido conseguir momentos antes.

-¡Hey! –le llame al notar que era algo brusco, pues tiraba de mi brazo sin importarle los malditos tacones de aguja que llevaba, varias veces tropecé por la rapidez con la que se movía era como si lo único que le importa fuera salir de ese maldito lugar y claro, yo lo agradecía pero definitivamente no estaba siendo nada atento -¡Oye! ¡Ve más lento! –replique cuando por enésima vez tropecé y por poco caía -¡Sesshomaru!

Pero no obtuve respuesta alguna de él o al menos no logre escucharla porque el escandalo a nuestro alrededor aún era demasiado fuerte como para lograr una conversación y sin avisarme solo pude intuir que subía unos escalones cuando su figura alta se levantó ¿pero qué putas le pasaba?, subí a ciegas, casi tentando las paredes que eran las que me guiaban a parte del barandal metálico y la mano firme que seguía sujetándome con fuerza ¿A dónde íbamos? Mi sentido de la orientación se había perdido con todo el alboroto y no tenía ni una puta idea de en donde estábamos, claro, sabía que aun dentro del antro pero ¿en que parte?

-¿¡A dónde vamos!? –demande a saber cuándo las voces de la multitud ya casi no se escuchaban -¿Logramos salir? –gire hacia atrás en un vago intento por visualizar algo que no fuera le negrura del lugar ¿Cómo podía ver él? ¿Tenía visión nocturna o qué?

Pero al volverme hacia él choque de lleno con su ancha espalda, me tropecé y casi caigo hacia atrás de no ser porque sus musculosos brazos rodearon mi cintura, una corriente eléctrica choco contra mi cuerpo cuando sentí su respiración agitada muy cerca de mi cara, segundos en donde mi cabeza colisiono ante una ola de sensaciones inexplicables.

-Pero que…

No, no pude terminar porque repentinamente mi boca fue capturada en un beso que invadió mi cavidad bucal, la corriente eléctrica se intensifico, me estremecí y sin darme cuenta me deje llevar cuando sus frondosas manos sujetaron mis caderas con fuerza y me daba la media vuelta, perdí la razón de lo que estaba pasando en mi entorno, todo se volvió más negro de lo que era cuando mi espalda choco contra una firme pared, en ningún momento dejo de besarme y yo no quise separarme de ese intenso beso que ahora jugaba con mi lengua con maestría, rodee mis brazos alrededor de su cuello llevándome varios de sus largos cabellos entre mis dedos y él respondió al sujetarme con fuerza mis nalgas y elevarme a la altura de su abdomen, inmediatamente enrosque mis muslos alrededor de su cadera con la clara intención de dejar libres sus manos y lo noto porque enseguida empezaron a ascender por debajo mi ajustado vestido, obligando a la tela a subirse hace mi cintura. Tuve la necesidad de separarme del beso por un bocado de aire, mi interior se estremeció cuando su aliento caliente pego contra mi cuello, no me cuestione, no interrogue y no quise saber que era todo aquello que sentía en aquellos momentos porque lo único que mi cuerpo pedía a gritos era que aquello concluyeran en la unión contra su cuerpo, así que con premura y sin pena deslice mis manos por su pecho, desabrochando uno a uno los botones de su camisa, suspire cuando mis manos tocaron sus bien definidos pectorales, mis manos picaron cuando deslice las yemas de mis dedos en su tersa piel, dibujando con lentitud la línea de cada uno de sus músculos, Sesshomaru era sin lugar a dudas un maldito Dios y no pude evitar que mi ego se elevara hasta lo alto al saber que era yo quien disfrutaría de ahora en adelante ese maldito cuerpo.

-Eres… -susurre a penas con voz.

Pero el rostro de él volvió acercarme al mío, me beso otra vez pero esta vez con euforia y desesperación, sus manos viajaron hasta mis senos y de un solo tirón descubrió a mis compañeras que ahora demandaban atención, él se limitó a pellizcarlos y a masajearlos con fuerza, no pude evitar gemir entre el beso ¡Carajo! Estaba realmente mojada, nunca en mi vida había deseado una penetración como en ese momento, era como si mi cuerpo respondiera a cada una de las cosas que él le hacía pero multiplicando por cinco cada una de las sensaciones que establecía en cada contacto, me estremecí cuando llego a mis oídos el sonido de su zíper bajar y me quise separar del beso cuando uno de sus dedos hizo a un lado mi tanga ahora empapada por los jugos de mi excitación sin embargo él me lo impidió porque continuo besándome con la misma intensidad que desde el inicio, en ningún momento pensé en Bankotsu, era como si me mente en esos momentos los hubiese borrado de mis recuerdos porque ahora lo que ocupaba mi atención era la punta de ese glande que tentaba mi entrada con premura.

Un espasmo violento fue el que me separo al fin de la boca caliente de él porque se había enterrado en mí con una fuerza y una pasión que mi cuerpo agradeció; estaba hecho, lo sabía desde que sentí la cabeza dura y ancha tentar mis pliegues vaginales, era ahora de Sesshomaru y lo estaba disfrutando sin remordimiento alguno, brillo entonces la esperanza en mi interior cuando supe que olvidar al moreno sería más fácil de lo que yo había imaginado. Me refugie en su hombro y lo abrace con fuerza cuando sus virilidad volvio a embestirme con más fuerza que al inicio.

-¡Kami!... continua así… -le dije cerca de su oído -¡Agh!

Lo escuche reír, entonces sus gruesas manos se aferraron ahora a mis nalgas, me importo un comino el que me las apretara con violencia porque lo siguiente que sentí fue otra de sus estocadas, me penetro una y otra vez hasta que lo único que pude escuchar fue el sonido acuoso de nuestros sexos chocar entre sí, su verga estaba tan hinchada y caliente que pude sentir las venas de su tronco palpitar contra mi sexo, podía sentir todo y eso me estaba volviendo loca.

-Más rápido… -le pedí al sentir cerca mi clímax.

Supe que obedeció cuando me respondió con un gruñido pues él también se había refugiado en uno de mis hombros; el escucharlo jadear en mi oreja y gemir solo me hacía elevar más mi ego al saber que también estaba disfrutando al igual que yo, supe que no tardaría en terminar porque sus movimientos se hicieron más rápidos y descontrolados pues ahora salía en su totalidad para entrar con mayor velocidad, me sentí en la cúspide, casi toque el cielo cuando mi clímax ya venía cuando de repente las luces y la música del lugar se prendieron repentinamente, me ataje contra su cuello en un acto de reflejo por la intensa luz.

-Me perteneces… -murmuro con una voz que reconocí al instante, una voz que me helo hasta la sangre.

Mi calentura se bajó de golpe cuando al separarme un poco de él me topé no con un dorado, sino con uno azul zafiro que me miraba pícaramente, abrí la boca desmesuradamente y caí en cuenta de a quien le había permitido entre mis piernas.

-Bankotsu… -murmure cuando al fin pude visualizarlo por completo -¿Pero qué putas te pasa?

El imbécil seguía moviéndose dentro de mí y yo eufórica y sorprendida me limite a empujarlo con fuerza, obligándolo a separarse de mi antes de que terminara dentro de mí, cuando me vi liberada acomode el vestido y me limite a no ver su cara de frustración cuando el hijo de toda su madre se acercaba a mí con la actitud de reprocharme.

-¿Esperabas a alguien más? –me pregunto con ese puto tono ladino que detestaba.

Y comprendí que todo había sido armado por él y muy seguramente por sus hermanos cuando note como su larga trenza estaba ahora desecha, Bankotsu había soltado su cabello con toda la intención de hacerme creer que era Sesshomaru y yo estúpidamente había caído redondita en su fechoría.

Lo mire con una rabia apenas contenida por todo mi ser.

-¡Eres un cabrón de mierda Yöhei! –le grite al saber que había sido otra vez víctima de uno de sus engaños.

Bankotsu frunció el ceño y haciendo gala de su porte y de su fuerza me jalo contra su pecho sin que yo pudiera oponer resistencia.

-Y tú una cabrona bien hecha –parpadee varias veces al notar un extraño brillo en sus ojos –creíste que era ese pendejo ¿verdad?

-¡SUELTAME ¡ -le exigí con una mayor volumen de voz -¡TÚ NO TIENES DERECHO A REPROCHARME NADA!

-¡TÚ ME PERTENECES!

Su declaración me hizo irradiar en furia, el verlo tan cerca de mí al principio si, admito que me hizo estremecer pero después una maldita cólera y rabia por él me hizo odiarlo cuando recordé el motivo del porque me había alejado de él, así que adquiriendo una fuerza poco creíble lo empuje por el pecho, levante mi mano y le enceste un golpe tan fuerte en su mejilla que lo hice voltear de lado, ahora con una marca roja en su rostro, Bankotsu se llevó la mano a la parte herida y volteó a verme con desafío.

-Espero hayas disfrutado esto porque será la última vez que me pongas una mano encima –le dije ahora casi rompiendo en llanto –no quiero volver a verte, tampoco te quiero cerca de mí, detesto tu presencia cerca de la mía… y solo para informarte que si me entregue a ti otra vez fue porque pensé que eras Sesshomaru, toma eso en cuenta al querer platicar tu fechoría con alguien más, no eras tú quien estaba en mis pensamientos era él -Bankotsu simplemente me vio con una seriedad que me daba miedo pero sin lograr romper todo el coraje interno que le tenía –ya tuviste tu ridícula venganza, entonces ahora déjame tranquila…

-Kagome… -me llamo con un tono que hizo que me quebrara.

-¡Cállate! –le exigí ahora llorando; mil y una veces que me dije no lloraría y ahora lo hacía estúpidamente delante de él -¡Eres un pendejo cabrón! ¡NO TE QUIERO CERCA DE MI!

Me di la vuelta dispuesta a irme cuando nuevamente su mano captura la mía y por tercera vez en la noche me obligo a replegarme contra su ancho pecho, respire agitada, me revolví contra su cuerpo pero Bankotsu simplemente aplico más fuerza para detenerme en ese lugar.

-Anda, acuéstate con él –me dijo con voz serena, me quede quieta, escuchando atenta a lo que seguramente sería una maldita letanía –si es lo que quieres, lo tendrás pero te lo advierto Kagome, no será nunca lo mismo –fruncí el ceño, era un idiota –porque nadie te lo va hacer como yo y con ninguno vas a sentir lo mismo que sientes estando conmigo… recuerda esto cuando lo tengas junto a ti porque seré yo quien invada tus pensamientos en todo momento.

-Eres un…

-¿Pendejo? ¿Un hijo de perra? –adujo él serio –sí, lo soy… un pendejo por a verte hecho lo que te hice –el recordarlo, el escucharlo salir de su boca provoco que volviera a forcejear pero él nuevamente me detuvo en seco –no debí –me dijo al fin –no debí hacerte eso y pido perdón por hacerte tanto daño… -mi corazón se volvió a disparar, el verlo tan cerca de mí, el sentir su piel contra la mía… Kami… sentía que me derretía –pero fui sincero contigo Kagome –sentí su mano deslizarse por mi rostro y no pude evitar estremecerme, ¡maldita sea! Era como si fuese una puta hoja de papel a su lado ¿en dónde había quedado mi determinación? ¿A dónde se fueron las ganas de querer matarlo? Por el puto caño… -te amo Kagome…

No pude evitar abrir desmesuradamente los ojos, quise hablar, gritar, replicar pero de mi garganta no salió nada más que un puto suspiro, no pude evitar aflojar mi cuerpo y maldije en mi interior cuando él lo noto porque ahora no me apretaba sino que más bien me abrazaba, su rostro se acercó más al mío y yo no me moví sino que espere a que continuara, entonces me beso y yo estúpidamente correspondí. ¿Podría? ¿Podría perdonarlo?

-¡BANKOTSU! –la voz de una mujer nos hizo separarnos y al verla parada con los brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido me hizo dejar ver lo pendeja que había sido -¿¡QUE HACES CON ELLA?! ¡SE SUPONE QUE TÚ ESTAS CONMIGO!

Mis ojos viajaron hasta él que ahora arrugaba la frente al presenciar a una Kikyou lo bastante molesta y ofendida como para acercarse más.

-¡Deja de decir mamadas, Kikyou! –resoplo Bankotsu, yo me zafe y me hice a un lado.

-¡Tú deja de mentirle! –vocifero ella y ahora su atención se fijó en mi -¡Y tú deja de ser tan pendeja e ingenua para creerle todo lo que te dice! –me quede petrificada, nunca me espere la presencia de Kikyou en ese lugar -¡Estando contigo seguía acostándose conmigo!

Me quede en blanco.

-¡ESO NO ES VERDAD! –recrimino Bankotsu con un alto volumen de voz.

-¡Claro que lo es! –azuzo ella con altanería en su voz -¡Me conto que fue tu primera vez! ¡Hay, ternura! –su voz, su maldita voz era de burla, apreté los puños -¿¡Sabias que a él no le gustan las mujeres vírgenes por la nula experiencia en el tema!? Tú le diste demasiada flojera

-¡CALLATE! ¡ESTAS DICIENDO PURAS PENDEJADAS! –Bankotsu se había acercado a ella, la había sujetado por el brazo y ahora intentaba alejarla pero Kikyou opuso fuerza porque logro zafarse a la primera oportunidad.

-¡Miles de veces nos burlamos de ti y de tu inexperiencia sexual! Él día que nos encontraste juntos, ese día me lo hizo un sinfín de veces porque tú lo dejabas tan insatisfecho que me dejaste un colosal trabajo que satisfacer –todo lo que me estaba diciendo esa maldita mujer se le estaba tatuando hasta la medula, respire hondo, me trague las ganas de llorar y el coraje que sentía se transformó en un sentimiento de rabia y coraje que más tarde descubriera como un odio infinito -¡No eres más que una…!

Con el puño cerrado le golpe la cara tan fuerte que me dolieron hasta los nudillos, el cuerpo delgado de Kikyou cayo de bruces al suelo y su melena negra se revolvió cuando al levantarse me mostro un hilo de sangre en su nariz, me miro confundida y con un tilde de miedo pero desvié mi atención de ella e hice un monumental esfuerzo por no retorcerme del dolor que ahora palpitaba en mi mano, mire a Bankotsu.

-No te creo ni lo que rezas –sisee con una voz tan fría que lo desconcertó -¿piensas que al decirme todo eso me vas a convencer? –arque una ceja y sonreí de lado –para tu información ya me he acostado con Sesshomaru más de las veces que tú piensas –lo vi fruncir el ceño y me sentí orgullosa al saber que si podía infligirle algún tipo de dolor –y en ninguna de esas ocasiones tu recuerdo se me ha venido a la mente.

-Tú estás embarazada… -dijo seriamente –tú no puedes…

No pude evitar carcajearme, sí, lo sabía, Jakotsu le había dicho el supuesto secreto entre ambas.

-Si piensas que un embarazo dura lo que tú en la cama, entonces no le llamaríamos retraso sino eyaculación precoz –Bankotsu apretó los puños en furia, sí, estaba tocando una fibra de orgullo y lo sabía por todo el mensaje corporal que en ese momento tenía –afortunadamente no lo estoy Yöhei y agradezco a Kami que no me concediera semejante pena porque no sabría cómo decirle a un hijo tuyo la clase de porquería que eres… -mire a Kikyou desde arriaba, se agarraba la nariz intentando contener la hemorragia nasal que en ese momento tenía –no te me vuelvas acercar, nunca en tu vida lo vuelvas hacer, porque soy ahora la prometida de alguien más.

Y le mostré mi mano izquierda en donde mi dedo anular lucía un hermoso anillo de compromiso, Bankotsu entrecerró los ojos.

-Me voy a casar dentro de tres meses y no quiero que ningún escándalo ranchero empañe mi felicidad.

Camine con la cabeza en alto y pase de su lado como si nada, entonces y para mí sorpresa volvió a detenerme por el brazo.

-Kagome… -esta vez era la voz fría y serena de Sesshomaru quien había invadido el recinto, lo mire con esperanza, con la intención de transmitirle todo a través de mis ojos; él miro al hombre que me sujetaba y después a la mujer que se lamentaba en el suelo.

Los ojos azules de Bankotsu destellaron cuando se encontraron con los dorados, pensé que presumiría de a verme poseído momentos anteriores pero para mí sorpresa no dijo nada, sino que me soltó y me dejo ir hasta donde él me esperaba.

Abrace a Sesshomaru con fuerza mientras mi interior gritaba que no volteara a ver la reacción del hombre minutos atrás me había hecho el amor.

-Quiero irme –le dije al fin.

Sesshomaru asintió, me rodeo el brazo por la cintura y me ayudo a bajar, pedí al creador no volver a toparme con él porque no creía tener la fuerza de voluntad para volver a rechazarlo.

 _ **llOllOllOllOllOllOllOllO**_

 _ **Antes que nada una disculpa porque efectivamente había subido con anterioridad el capitulo 20 pero esta cosa al subirlo lo descargo mal porque todo el manuscrito estaba revuelto fue por esa razón que tuve que eliminarlo y volver a subirlo hoy sin embargo me e dado cuenta que solo es ese capítulo, si de plano la situación sigue asi voy a tener que dejarlo así porque la página no le puede dar lectura. :(**_

 _ **Respondiendo a los Review:**_

 _ **Muchas dudas se han especulado entre la relación de estos dos, solo recuerden, este fic es un BanKag, así que no quisiera reclamos en un futuro, él que quiera seguir leyendo adelante pero no me pidan cambiar de pareja porque no será así.**_

 _ **Aunque si puedo decirle que Sesshomaru será un buen rival de amores para Bankotsu y producto de muchos dolores de cabeza y si, también existira un lemon fuerte con el amado platinado.**_

 _ **Y como dato extra: Soy seguidora ferviente de la pareja ShessxKag sin embargo últimamente me a dado por escribir de esta hipnótica pareja, tengo varios fic ShesshxKag que había subido y quite por motivos personales pero también tengo fic InuxKag, así que digamos soy tutifruti aunque muy inclinada por Sesshomaru, amo a Sesshomaru... jajajaja... de ahi en fuera no tengo más que agregar más que mis sinceros agradecimientos a las personas que me siguen, me leen y me dejan su mensaje, de verdad un millón de gracias.**_

 _ **Les quiere: XmeLi 3**_


	22. Chapter 22

**22**

 **ALIANZAS**

No supo si reírse de ella cuando la vio entrar en la cafetería con una enorme gasa en su nariz o sentir pena por ella, apenas se hizo notoria su presencia cuando los ojos marrones de Kikyou se entrecerraron al chocar con los rojizos de él al encontrarlo en una de las mesas del fondo.

-¿De qué te ríes idiota? –le pregunto al acercarse a grandes zancadas hasta él, se dejó caer en la silla con una clara molestia dibujada en su rostro.

-No me rio, solo me divierto con lo que veo –Kikyou se cruzó de brazos –pero vamos al grano ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Tus servicios –le dijo sin miramiento alguno –necesito deshacerme de una zorra.

El hombre vestido con un perfecto traje sastre negro, arqueo una ceja mientras bebía el contenido de su taza, bebió lentamente sin dejar de ver a la mujer blanca que ahora lo observaba esperando a escuchar algo, entonces cuando ella frunció el ceño dejo la taza en el plato y sonrió de lado.

-¿Es una mujer?

-En realidad es una mocosa –corrigió haciendo un puchero que la hizo ver infantil.

-¿Ella fue la que te dio ese buen golpe? –le pregunto con esa maldita risa que sabía perfecto detestaba, Kikyou se limitó a juntar sus cejas –sabes bien cuál es el pago; mis servicios son caros –ella le sonrió al fin relajando su cuerpo y dejando caer sus brazos en la mesa lo miro fijamente –pero primero necesito que me digas que es lo que quieres exactamente.

-Hacerla sufrir, quitarle lo que ella me quito –apretó sus puños hasta dejarlos en blanco –quiero venganza.

-¿Algún aliado?

-Si tuviera alguno no hubiese recurrido a ti, Onigumo –el hombre entonces se cruzó de brazos una clara señal de que necesitaba más información –su nombre es Kagome.

-¿De verdad quieres hacer esto?

-Nunca he estado más segura en mi vida.

Silencio que fue rellenado con intensas miradas.

-Bien, lo haré pero debes de pagar el precio.

-Siempre he sido cumplida con mi trabajo –Onigumo volvió a reír de lado.

-¿Es bonita la mujer? –demando a saber ignorando olímpicamente la situación de Kikyou –sinceramente me hace falta mercancía nueva –entonces Kikyou curvo sus labios en una sonrisa retorcida –las demás ya están muy usadas y siempre es bueno renovar.

-De hecho, es demasiado atractiva.

-¿Qué tanto?

-Un cuerpo muy bien proporcionado –y anticipándose a sus planes saco su teléfono para mostrarle una foto que le había sacado en aquel antro del que había salido apenas hace un par de horas, Onigumo la observo y se tallo la barbilla sin dejar de reír –pero antes necesito que cumplas con la parte del trato.

-No me has dicho que quieres exactamente.

-Quiero verla sufrir mientras me ve a lado del hombre que ama, quiero que maldiga la existencia del hombre que ama –el hombre rolo los ojos, si, por supuesto que tenía que adivinar que el origen del problema era un hombre, lo típico entre mujeres –Bankotsu es un hijo de perra que solo me uso y me desecho a la primera oportunidad y quiero que él también page por eso.

-En definitiva mi difunta madre tenía razón.

-¿Con que? –adujo ella.

-Que una mujer herida y despechada es peor que el mismo diablo –Kikyou carcajeo sin importarle ser el centro de atención de los demás mesas –pero bueno… así que quieres obligar a Yöhei a estar contigo y restregárselo a esa mujer ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-Bankotsu no es un tipo con el que se juega, Kikyou, y lo sabes perfectamente, su familia es poderosa y no quisiera que…

-La debilidad de él, es esa mujercilla, amenázalo, tienes gente que puede hacer el trabajo.

-Eso es cierto.

-¿Entonces? –Onigumo vacilo unos segundos –la chica a cambio del trabajo –él abrió la boca para protestar pero ella fue más rápida –junto con mis servicios privados por supuesto, eso cubre el trabajo.

El hombre medito uno buen rato la situación, miro una vez más la foto de su celular y luego a la mujer de larga cabellera que esperaba impaciente una repuesta afirmativa.

-Trato –dijo al fin – ¿Cuándo quieres empezar?

-Hoy mismo.

llOllOllOllO

-¡Hay pero si eres un PENDEJO con letras negritas y en mayúsculas! –Bankotsu entraba a la casa seguido por un Jakotsu alterado y furioso, si, le acaba de contar que era lo que había pasado detrás del escenario del antro y por supuesto que él también estaba más que furioso -¿¡Que te hace pensar que el sexo es la respuesta a tenerla de regreso!? –le grito mientras cruzaba la sala con dirección a su habitación -¡De verdad que Ustedes los pinches hombres no saben otra forma de resolver las cosas más que cogiendo!

-¡Ya cállate, Jakotsu! –se había dado la media vuelta con la cara toda roja; suficiente tenía con el maldito sermón de Kagome como para agregar el de su hermano menor -¡Ya Kagome fue lo suficientemente clara como para que tú también te formes! –Jakotsu se quedó en su sitio en blanco por la reacción del moreno -¡Se va a casar con ese idiota y no hay marcha atrás! –dispuesto a dejarlo con la palabra en la boca se dio la media vuelta con la intención de marcharse.

-¿Y entonces ese era todo el amor que le tenías? –la pregunta de su hermano lo dejo petrificado –si esa es toda la batalla que vas a dar por recuperarla, entonces, no la mereces –Bankotsu se giró con el ceño fruncido –ponte en su lugar, imagina por un momento que hubieses sido tú el que la encontraba en la cama con otro, imagina por un momento el enterarte que te hicieron creer que te amaban cuando en realidad estabas siendo objeto de una ridícula venganza en donde no tenías nada que ver –el moreno no sabía si seguir viendo a su hermano a los ojos o desviar su atención hacia otro lado –intenta impregnar en tu pecho el dolor que Kagome padeció.

-No se nota mucho que haya sufrido bastante por mí –replico al recordarla bailar con ese tipo, al rememorar el tacto de esos dos.

-Ella solo está siguiendo el consejo que le di –Bankotsu abrió los ojos lo suficiente como para darle a entender que quería saber más –o al menos eso creo yo.

-¿De que estas hablando?

-Le conté lo que pase con ese chico y lo que me hizo… -Bankotsu se limitó a seguir escuchando, pues sabía perfecto a lo que se refería, ya no sabía si odiar a su hermano por su maldita maña de decir las cosas sin pensar u odiarse asimismo por propiciar todo lo demás –era una plática solamente y nunca pensé que tú fueras tan idiota como para hacerle algo así.

-¡Ya te dije! ¡Ya te explique que fue por…!

-¡Si, idiota pero la venganza era en contra de Inuyasha no de Kagome! –ahora era Jakotsu quien se ponía a grana del coraje -¡Kagome no tenía nada que ver, ella fue solo la victima! ¡Y si esa es la actitud que vas a tomar al enterarte de lo que está haciendo para olvidarte entonces eres un pendejo bien hecho!

-¡SE VA A CASAR!

-¡Por despecho! –replico Jakotsu con más volumen en su voz -¡Todo lo que haga Kagome a partir de este momento será con la clara intención de olvidarte!

-¡Tuvimos relaciones detrás del puto escenario y ella pensó que era el imbécil de Sesshomaru! –y si, era lo que más le cabreaba de todo, él a ver sido confundido con ese pendejo -¿¡Que quieres que piense cuando ella misma me dijo que se ha acostado un sinfín de veces con él y que pensaba que era él a quien se cogía!?

-Que te lo ganaste a pulso –contesto Jakotsu firmemente –además, miente –el moreno entrecerró los ojos –no se acostara con Sesshomaru hasta que esté dispuesta a olvidarte totalmente, así somos las mujeres… y si de verdad quieres evitar que eso pase, entonces deja de ser tan pendejo y haz las cosas bien. Ponte en su lugar.

Fue Jakotsu quien esta vez se alejaba dejándolo con la cabeza llena de incertidumbre, respiro profundo y acepto todo lo que su menor hermano le había dicho.

llOllOllOllO

El silencio fue incomodo durante todo el regreso al departamento, su interior le pedía a gritos contarle lo que había pasado con Bankotsu, explicarle como había sucedió la cosas y perjurarle que en todo momento había pensado en él pero la realidad era que ella misma se había engañado pues el subconsciente de Kagome le aviso de quien se trataba cuando la corriente eléctrica la invadió, porque era Bankotsu el único autor de ese tipo de estremecimiento en ella y porque a pesar de sentir algo por Sesshomaru, no exista esa corriente entre ellos; suspiro empañando el vidrio del auto y ladeo su cabeza cuando reconoció el suburbio en donde se habían metido.

-¿Sesshomaru? –le llamo cuando noto como giraba hacia el lugar que ella temía –oye…

Entonces el automóvil del peliplata se detuvo justo enfrente de la casa que ella ya conocía, su corazón latió desbocado al intuir lo peor.

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? –demando a saber con el corazón en la mano sin embargo él con toda la tranquilidad del mundo apago el motor del auto y con aquella mirada de hiel se giró hacia ella, Kagome palideció.

-Te dije que aceptaba arriesgarme contigo a pesar de estar al corriente de tus sentimientos por ese sujeto –comenzó a decirle con una voz tan fría que provoco que se le erizara la piel –pero lo que si no puedo permitir es que tengas aun asuntos pendientes con él –Kagome abrió la boca pero no logro articular ninguna palabra –aun estas a tiempo de perdonarlo y regresar con él. Porque conmigo es todo o no es nada, Kagome.

Le pelinegra trago en seco, porque ni en sus más recónditos sueños se esperaba esa reacción del peliplata pero sabía que la exigencia de Sesshomaru era razonable; una de las cosas que lo caracterizaba era su actitud certera y segura y ella era consiente que comenzaba a desmoronar todo aquello.

-Esperare aquí por tu respuesta –le dijo al notar el silencio.

-Sesshomaru… yo no creo que sea necesario todo esto porque…

-Si vas a iniciar algo nuevo, tienes que terminar definitivamente con lo viejo –Kagome parpadeo varias veces -¿tienes dudas? ¿Necesitas explicaciones? Hazlo ahora porque después no podrás obtener respuestas a lo que tu corazón ansia.

Ambos ojos chocaron, era como si intentaran replicar con la simple mirada, hasta que al fin ella asintió, abrió la puerta del automóvil y bajo con dudas, sus pies quería correr hasta la casa de Bankotsu pero su mente le demandaba regresar al auto con el hombre que de verdad le estaba dando una prueba irrefutable de sus sentimientos.

Volteo solo una vez solo para estremecer al notar como los dorados de Sesshomaru la seguían hasta la puerta, se reprimió cuando su dedo se levantó y toco el timbre que anunciaba su presencia.

-¡Voy! ¡Ash! –era la voz de Jakotsu la que se escuchaba aproximarse -¿¡Donde está la maldita servidumbre cuando se le…!? –la boca de su amigo se abrió desmesuradamente cuando la puerta se abrió -¿Kagome? –le dijo parpadeando varias veces y restregándose los ojos al contemplarla de pies a cabeza -¡Kami! ¡Eres tú! –se le iba abalanzar en un abrazo cuando su mano lo detuvo de golpe.

-No he venido aquí para saludar –le dijo al fin –he venido para hablar con tu hermano.

Jakotsu entristeció su rostro, ella también se sintió mal pero no lo demostró porque ahora mismo el muchacho se hacía a un lado para dejarla pasar del todo, Kagome aspiro hondo y cerró los ojos al sentirse dentro de la cueva del lobo.

-Está en su habitación –dijo Jakotsu por detrás –si quieres hablar con él tendrás que ir a buscarlo porque no saldrá ni a patadas de ese lugar –la azabache se volteó con una cara llena de indignación pero para cuando busco la presencia de su amigo este ya subía las escaleras que lo conducía a su cuarto.

¿Acaso Jakotsu la estaba empujando a la habitación de Bankotsu? No tuvo tiempo de formular la respuesta porque para cuando se dio cuenta ya caminaba por el pasillo que conocía a la perfección, sus manos picaron cuando levanto su brazo en un puño cerrado dispuesto a tocar; su corazón se estremeció cuando la puerta se abrió antes de que ella pudiera siquiera tocar la madera.

Bankotsu abría la puerta con una toalla enrollada en su cintura y varias gotas de agua recorrer su musculatura abdominal los ojos zafiros se abrieron de par en par al verla parada frente a él con el puño alzado y no pudo evitar sonreír de lado cuando noto aquel rubor en sus mejillas que él tanto admiraba.

-Kagome… -la llamo al abrir más la puerta.

-No te ilusiones –se apresuró a decir al imaginar lo que el moreno indagaba –solo vine a cerrar todo esto de una buena vez por todas.

Una de las cejas de Bankotsu se arqueo en su totalidad, se encogió de hombros y se dio la media vuelta dejándola a ella en el marco de la puerta y por segunda vez en la noche Kagome se sintió controlada por las acciones de terceros.

-Ya me dijiste todo, no creo necesario escuchar más –azuzo mientras tomaba una toalla extra de su cama para secarse el largo cabello negro, no la miro sino más ignoro olímpicamente cuando ella entro de lleno a su habitación.

-Probablemente -¿Por qué su corazón latía tan rápido con la sola presencia de él? ¿Por qué no podía mantenerse firme? ¿Por qué demonios su corazón imploraba el perdón del ser que tanto la había dañado? ¿Por qué? –pero hay algunas cosas que quiero saber antes de continuar con todo esto.

En ese punto obtuvo la atención del él. Bankotsu se cruzó de brazos y alzo la cabeza.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –demando a saber con el ceño fruncido, olvidando recíprocamente todo lo experimentado hacia unos segundos atrás -¿Por qué yo?

El moreno no pudo evitar sentir un vuelco en el estómago cuando noto en el azul de sus ojos un brillo que anunciaba llanto.

-¿Qué fue lo que te hice yo? –agrego al sentir en su corazón el maldito silencio del hombre que frente a ella se limitaba a observarla -¿¡PORQUE ME MENTISTE!? – la furia exploto en ella tan rápido que apenas si fue capaz de procesarla, era como si algo oscuro y latente la consumirá por dentro; no pudo evitar exaltarse, había pasado de la ilusión de volver a verlo tan cerca a sentirse nuevamente usada y engañada, los brazos de Bankotsu se destrenzaron dedicándole ahora una mirada de arrepentimiento cuando ella comenzó a llorar.

Y de repente todo el dolor que había contenido, todo el sufrimiento del que había sido testigo afloro en su ser nuevamente, se llevó las manos a la cara cuando en su mente se reprodujo la escena de esos dos en la cama, cuando en sus oídos se repitió una y otra vez la declaración de amor un día antes de todo lo que había pasado; el nerviosismo que antes la había invadido lo sustituyo: el dolor, la desesperación y el rencor. Descubrió su rostro con la clara intención de mostrarle lo rota y vulnerable que su dichoso amor le había dejado.

-¡ME MENTISTE! –le grito a vivo pulmón -¡TODO ESE MALDITO TIEMPO ME…!

-Yo no…

-¡CALLATE! –bramó ella interrumpiéndolo, no quería escuchar su voz, no quería sentirlo cerca, su cuerpo ahora lo rechazaba -¡ERES UN MALDITO CÍNICO, DESCARADO! ¡TODA TU MALDITA VIDA ES UNA PINCHE MENTIRA! –apretó los puños con fuerza, encajándose las uñas en sus propias palmas, no le importo porque ahora lo que tenía todo su interés era descargar toda su furia y frustración -¡TUVISTE QUE HACERTE PASAR POR SESSHOMARU PARA ACOSTARTE CONMIGO OTRA VEZ, ERES UN IMBECIL!

-¡YO NO ME HICE PASAR POR ESE PENDEJO! –grito Bankotsu ahora cabreado también.

-¡TE QUITASTE LA PUTA TRENZA! ¡NO MIENTAS!

-¡ESO FUE UN PUTO ACCIDENTE! –y de verdad que lo había sido -¡YO PENSE QUE SABÍAS QUE ERA YO, NO ESE PENDEJO IDIOTA!

-¡ESE PENDEJO IDIOTA ES EL ÚNICO QUE ME A DEMOSTRADO LO QUE ES QUERER!

-¡SÍ, ACOSTANDOSE CONTIGO!

-¡NO ME E ACOSTADO CON ÉL!

Bankotsu no pudo evitar sentir un gran alivio caer en su estómago, era como si alguna parte de él descansara, entonces, Jakotsu tenía razón; no pudo evitar el sentirse feliz en saber que Kagome aún le seguía perteneciendo.

Pero Kagome se había dado cuenta que en su descarga de coraje había vuelto hablar de más.

-Pero lo haré –agrego de repente, causando en el moreno una seriedad brutal –quiero continuar mi vida y no quiero que tu recuerdo sea un impedimento.

-Tú…

-¿¡Yo que!? –adujo con fuerza -¡Tú no eres nadie para impedirme nada! –le vio a los ojos –después de todo fuiste tú el primero en fallar ¿Cómo crees que me sentí cuando te vi en la cama con esa? –Él no pudo evitar hacer una mueca al recordar para él la cara de Kagome al descubrirlo -¿Cómo crees que me sentí al descubrir que ese maldito departamento era el que usabas para llevar a tus putas? ¿¡Qué crees que pensé de ti, al enterarme que el maldito hijo que Kikyou aborto era tuyo!? –volvía a exaltarse al rememorar todo -¿¡COMO PUTAS CREES QUE ME SENTÍ AL DESCUBRIR QUE FUI PARTE DE TU MALDITO ENGAÑO!? ¿¡COMO CREES QUE ME SIENTO AHORA!? ¡MENTIROSO! ¡ERES UN MALDITO MENTIROSO! ¡UN…!

No termino porque la calidez de la piel del moreno la rodeo por completo, Bankotsu se aferró a su cuerpo en un intento por detener todo lo que él mismo había propiciado.

-No te mentí –expreso al fin muy cerca de su oído –mis sentimientos por ti, son sinceros –Kagome abrió los ojos de par en par –lo que te hice sé muy bien que no tiene perdón alguno, pero en ese momento estaba cegado por el dolor de la perdida de mis padres, me sentí un traidor a su memoria, un mal hijo por no honrar su memoria como debería de ser… -el moreno se separó solo lo suficiente como para verla a la cara –tú fuiste lo único cerca de Inuyasha que encontré, lo único que considere importante para él y la idea se materializo cuando supe de tus sentimientos por él…

Kagome se removió con el objetivo de liberarse de los brazos del hombre pero él simplemente se lo impidió.

-Viniste por respuestas y eso es lo que te estoy dando –la pelinegra se detuvo –no puedes irte ahora sin escuchar todo…

Se miraron a los ojos, ratificando entonces la sincerada de Bankotsu.

-Sí, fui un idiota al lastimarte, al usarte para un fin sin justificación, sí, erre por confiar en la palabra de un sujeto que creí me decía la verdad y fue un verdadero cabrón al usarte para lastimar a Inuyasha sin embargo… todo lo que pasamos –el abrazo se suavizo y ella le permitió acariciar sus brazos desnudos, la corriente eléctrica los invadió de nueva cuenta a los dos –todo lo que te dije que sentía por ti y que siento… es verdad… ahora respóndeme tú… -Kagome trago saliva -¿ya no me amas? –otra vez el maldito silencio que solo era roto por su desbocado corazón -¿puedes perdonarme y comenzar de nuevo?

¿Perdonarlo? Le cuestiono su interior ¿perdonar el que la usara como un vil medio de venganza? ¿Perdonarle el usarla? O… ¿creerle que de verdad la amaba y que era sincero? Los ojos zafiros destellaron aún más cuando los celestes se compenetraron con los de él.

El choque entre sus labios fue al mismo tiempo, sus lenguas jugaron al tener pleno contacto y los dedos de Kagome se enredaron en sus hebras negras cuando Bankotsu la cargo por la cintura sin dejar de besarla; la explosión de sentimientos y emociones culmino cuando él se deshizo de la toalla para tumbarse encima de su cuerpo, la cama gustosa los acomodo a ambos en una posición más que comprometedora, las mano gruesas de él viajaron hasta la parte de arriba de su vestido negro y justo cuando estaba a punto de tirar hacia abajo, Kagome reacciono.

-¡No! –exclamo firme al escurrirse hacia atrás de su tacto -¡No puedo!

Bankotsu parpadeo varias veces antes de procesar como ella bajaba de la cama y se encaminaba hasta la puerta de su habitación.

-No puedo perdonarte –declaro al verlo a los ojos –no puedo.

-¿Qué?

-Vine aquí para obtener respuestas –Bankotsu se levantaba de la cama ya sin importarle mostrarle toda su desnudez –ya escuche lo que quería, me voy.

Se giró pero fue detenida por la mano firme de él. Kagome palideció al chocar de nueva cuenta con él, se sintió acorralada cuando el cuerpo del hombre la aprisiono contra la pared.

-Suéltame… -le exigió con un nivel de voz tan bajo que incluso dio pena.

-Dímelo –le contradijo firme –dime que no me amas y te juro que te dejare en paz –Kagome se quedó muda al escucharlo –dime que no quieres intentarlo una vez más y te doy mi palabra de que jamás volverás a saber de mí.

¿En verdad eso quería? ¿De verdad no lo quería cerca? ¡No! grito su corazón, le amaba con locura, le amaba sin importarle lo que había hecho no obstante su mente, su dolor aun latente grito con más fuerza ¡Olvídalo, te lastimara de nuevo!

-Me voy a casar –le dijo con un hilo de voz –dentro de poco seré la mujer de otro –Bankotsu aflojo su agarre, liberándola parcialmente de su cuerpo –el daño entre nosotros es tan grande que es imposible perdonar –entonces por una última vez le miro a los ojos –todo termino.

Kagome se recompuso, lo empujo solo un poco y salió de la habitación de la misma forma que había entrado, no pudo evitar llorar de regreso a la puerta pero alzo la cabeza y limpio las lágrimas que se le habían escapado antes de salir y ver de nueva cuenta a su prometido esperarla paciente en el coche.

llOllOllOllO

¿Todo había terminado? ¿Todo así tan fácil y sencillo? Se quedó en la penumbra, meditando en su cabeza las palabras de la mujer que ahora ya no estaba más en su habitación, reacciono en que debía de seguirla cuando noto un vació extremo en su interior, tomo la toalla, se la enrollo de nueva cuenta y salió tras ella; no, no podía perderla, no tan fácil, no con unas miserables palabras de por medio, no cuando había sigo testigo del dolor que cargaba porque al verla de esa forma, al sentirla de nueva cuenta suya, al besarla se había dado cuenta de que no podía vivir sin ella, de que Kagome era parte ahora de su mundo y un mundo sin Kagome no era nada comparado a la soledad que en su corazón mermaba. Siguió la cabellera que ahora se ondeaba en el umbral de la puerta, extendió la mano por tercera vez en la noche y justo cuando iba a chocar contra la de ella unos largos brazos le rodearon el cuello, Kagome se dio la media vuelta y frunció el ceño cuando noto a la mujer que ahora colgaba de su cuello.

-Lo prometido es deuda, querido, aquí estoy contigo… –Kikyou quien melosamente ahora se sostenía de su cuello no dejaba de verlo, el moreno se hecho hacia atrás, la empujo cuando noto la cristalización en los ojos azules de la muchacha que ahora apretaba los puños para subirse con furia al automóvil que la esperaba frente a su casa.

-¡KAGOME! –le grito pero la mano fría de Kikyou lo detuvo, se giró mirándola con un odio infinito que ella correspondió con una sonrisa maléfica –¿¡QUE MIERDAS CREES QUE HACES, PERRA!?

-¿Tú crees que te voy a dejar en paz, así tan fácil? ¿De verdad piensas que te vas a deshacer de mi después de todo lo que paso? –Kikyou se levantó recta mirándolo con desafío –Yo no soy la estúpida de tu novia que se deja usar tan fácil por ti, queridito.

Los neumáticos chillaron cuando el auto se alejó lo suficiente

-¡FUI MUY CLARO CONTIGO, KIKYOU! –nunca en su vida había tenido tantas ganas de golpear a una mujer como en esta ocasión -¡NO QUIERO NADA CONTIGO! ¡Y LARGATE DE AQUÍ ANTES DE QUE PIERDA LA POCA PACIENCIA QUE TENGO!

-¡Pues te vas a tener que aguantar si no quieres ver a tu mocosa muerta! –la declaración de Kikyou no lo dejo congelado sino más bien hizo estallar algo en su interior.

Camino a pasos firmes hasta ella y sin avisarle la capturo por el cuello, de pronto la fragilidad de su piel le resulto tan delgada como el barro, era la sensación de poder romperlo con tan solo aplicar más fuerza; Kikyou abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al sentirse presa por la mano firme del moreno que ahora se cerraba para cortarle el oxígeno y por primera vez en su vida presencio en los ojos de Bankotsu un terrible destello sanguinario, era como si dentro del hombre viviera un asesino cautivo que ahora se veía libre por la parcial libertad que ese cuerpo le brindaba.

-Repite eso una vez más –la voz de él había cambiado drásticamente, Kikyou intento detenerlo cuando sintió ambas manos rodear todo su cuello –una vez más…

-No… -murmuro ella con apenas voz –no respiro…

-Suéltala…

Bankotsu se giró apenas escucho el gatillo de una arma accionarse junto con la orden establecida, soltó a una Kikyou que cayó de bruces el césped, la mujer tosía sugestivamente sin dejar de sujetarse la garganta, mientras él levantaba ambas manos al ser apuntando con una pistola sujeta por un hombre de traje negro.

-Detesto ensuciarme las manos –le dijo con voz de hiel sin dejar de verlo –pero también detesto que no me escuchen cuando hablo.

-¿Quién eres tú? –quiso saber el moreno ahora intuyendo lo peor.

-Yo no soy importante –expreso sin dejar de apuntar –es hora de que escuches, que es lo que queremos de ti.

llOllOllOllOllOllOllOllOllOllOllOllOllOllOll

 _ ***Me tarde un poco, lo sé pero el 1 de Marzo fue mi cumple y entre festejos y no festejos créanme que todo esto me retraso pero aquí me tienen de regreso... doy las gracias por los review y respondiendo a Noe, ya casi llegamos al final de esta historia, ntp intentare actualizar en esta semana más rápido.**_

 _ **Cambio y fuera.**_

 _ **Att. XmeLi 3**_


	23. Chapter 23

**23**

 **EUFORIA**

El ponerse el uniforme nunca le resulto más difícil que esa vez, sin ganas se terminó de anudar la corbata y se colocó el suéter, aún estaba fresco lo que había pasado la noche anterior, aun recordaba palabra por palabra lo que él le había dicho y aun su corazón temblaba al recordar cómo no pudo ser capaz de responder sus preguntas, aunque después llego a ella la viva imagen de la mujer que se colgaba en su cuello al salir de la casa; si, se había enojado pero a estas alturas no era tan tonta como para no darse cuenta de que Kikyou lo estaba haciendo con la clara intención de afectarlo y era precisamente lo que había usado para escapar de ahí antes de que él pudiera detenerla, porque sabía perfectamente que de no ser por la intervención de Kikyou muy probablemente le hubiese perdonado todo si él hubiera logrado detenerla. Sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando sintió la piel del gato enroscarse en sus piernas, se agacho y le acaricio con ternura.

-Prometo regresar temprano –le dijo al gato quien cerró los ojos al sentir la caricia de su dueña en su barbilla.

Kagome tomo su mochila y abrió la puerta dispuesta a irse cuando el peliplata apareció de frente.

-Buenos días –le dijo con su voz pausada.

-Buenos días, Sesshomaru.

-¿Nos vamos?

-Sí.

Le había servido de mucho poder descargar todo lo que le dijo a Bankotsu, era como si el peso que cargaba su alma hubiese desapareció la noche anterior, su conciencia estaba ahora tranquila de poder continuar con lo demás sin embargo no podía negar que aún no podía terminar de cerrar todo lo que sentía por el moreno y tenía miedo de que pudiera volver a caer en su maldito juego; se aferró más a la mano de Sesshomaru y se replegó más a su brazo cuando sintió la necesidad de ser protegida.

-¿Tendrás tu practica hoy? –escucho decirle mientras le abría la puerta del auto.

-Sí y ¿tú? ¿De qué serás profesor? –Sesshomaru sonrió de lado.

-Ya lo verás.

Era verdad, a partir de ese día su vida en la escuela sería una rutina de tortura al saber que Bankotsu también estaría ahí y que muy seguramente también seguirían compartiendo el gimnasio donde ella practicaba, en algún momento considero en sus opciones eliminar la práctica, alejarse del él e incluso cambiar de escuela pero después fijo su atención en el hombre que tenía a su lado y se sintió terriblemente mal al saber que él si había sido capaz de modificar su vida con tal de estar con ella; trago en seco, de verdad que estaba actuando como una verdadera idiota.

-Iré a verte –comenzó hablar cuando el coche se movió de su lugar.

-Las prácticas son durante la noche, puedo regresar a comer y después ir.

-Perfecto… -le dijo –entonces comeremos juntos.

Se limitó a sentir con la cabeza y sonreírle; Sesshomaru nunca le fue indiferente, siempre le gusto en secreto y era verdad que su ausencia le había dolido mucho pero era difícil volver a crear el sentimiento que de niña tenía cuando ya alguien más estaba en su corazón, se preguntó si de verdad sería capaz de volver a enamorarse, se preguntó si sería capaz de olvidar a Bankotsu.

Lo primero que hizo al bajar del coche junto con él fue caminar a su lado, era cierto que estaban comprometidos pero las relaciones entre profesores y alumnos estaban más que prohibidas en cualquier instituto, le miro de reojo y se sonrojo cuando el viento soplo y movió los cabellos plateados del hombre que ahora se giraba también a verla, ambos se miraron a los ojos unos eternos minutos en los cuales pudo sentirse perdida en esas orbes doradas ¿en qué momento detuvieron sus pasos? De pronto era como si todos sus problemas y dudas hubiesen desaparecido, esa era el hipnotismo que Sesshomaru provocaba en ella desde antaño.

-¡Pero que tenemos aquí! –la voz melosa que su mente reconoció enseguida la hizo girar su rostro al mismo tiempo que él de Sesshomaru -¡Pero si es la mojigata!

Kagome se quedó en blanco cuando vio a Kikyou vestida con el uniforme de la universidad pero eso no era lo que le había causado un impacto total, sino era la mano entrelazada con el hombre moreno de ojos zafiro que ahora la veía con absoluta vehemencia.

-¿Por qué esa cara? –le pregunto Kikyou al sonreír ante la actitud de la pelinegra que no dejaba de ver a Bankotsu -¡Oh! ¿Es porque voy a estar en la misma universidad que tú o estás sorprendida de que Banky y yo estemos juntos?

¿Cómo? Pregunto su interior cuando Bankotsu seguía sin decir nada y solo se dedicaba a mirarla, esto tenía que ser una puta mentira, grito su subconsciente y parecía que Kikyo lo había notado porque se abrazó de él, movió su rostro hacia ella y lo besó, Kagome no pudo evitar sentir un golpe frio y duro en su corazón cuando este le correspondió el beso.

-Vámonos –dijo la voz de Sesshomaru a un lado de ella –no tenemos por qué estar presenciando esta ridiculez.

La mano de Sesshomaru la jalo justo en el momento en que esos dos se separaban, Kikyou se echó a reír cuando la detuvo por el antebrazo, Kagome paro en seco, por unos cortos segundos se sintió como un vil muñeca de trapo, atrapada entre una escena de la que quería huir y no se le permitía.

-Te lo advertí –la voz de Kikyou ahora tenía la apariencia de un filoso cuchillo que perforara una y otra su ser sin clemencia –te dije que te mentía –Kikyou se giró hacia Bankotsu, lo jalo, colocándolo frente a Kagome quien se sobresaltó al presentirlo cerca –anda amor, dile que todo lo que le hiciste y dijiste fue para jugar con ella. Que la engañaste todo este tiempo y que tu objetivo solo fue llevártela a la cama… dile que solo andabas caliente por ella.

El moreno respiro hondo pero movió sus labios; Kagome internamente pidió clemencia por no querer escuchar lo que iba decirle pero no fue escuchada.

-Si –le soltó de repente –solo quería tenerte en mi cama, me calentaste te vi y te use. Todo fue por…

¿Alguna vez haz sentido como tu corazón se rompe por segunda vez? ¿Alguna vez haz sentido la sensación de levitar para después caer y golpear fuertemente el duro suelo? ¿No? porque era justo lo que sintió Kagome al escucharlo hablar, Kagome quiso golpearlo, herirlo a muerte, silenciarlo para que no siguiera hiriéndola con lo que le decía pero no pudo más que apretar los ojos y cerrarlos con fuerza hasta que el ruido de un golpe en seco la hizo abrirlos repentinamente.

Bankotsu caía al suelo mientras se agarraba la mejilla, había sido Sesshomaru quien se había adelantado para golpearlo fuertemente en la cara, Kagome se echó hacia atrás cuando pudo notar en él un aura cargada en furia.

-Vuelve a acercarte a ella y conocerás de verdad lo que un Taisho puede hacer contigo –sus ojos dorados viajaron ahora a Kikyou quien lo veía con la boca abierta –y tú, prostituta, modera esa lengua sino quieres verla flotando en un rio cercano.

Se dio la media vuelta, jalando de la mano a Kagome y perdiéndose con ella en el camino que los llevaría directo a la escuela, sin saber que dentro de la cabeza de la pelinegra se armaba una guerra sinfín, todo lo que le había movido el moreno la noche anterior se había derrumbado de repente con una simple frase de su parte y ahora se sentía más que estúpida cuando por unos momentos pensó en creerle.

llOllOllO

No pudo hacer más que sacudirse el pantalón escolar y levantarse del suelo, su clara intención era detenerla, explicarle.

-¿¡A dónde vas!? –demando a saber Kikyou detrás de él, deteniéndolo en seco -¡Recuerda muy bien lo que acordarnos, mi amor!

Bankotsu se giró a verla con odio puro, respiro hondo antes de ponerse a bufar y recordar el breñal en el que ahora estaba metido.

 _UOUO_

 _Se dejó caer en el sofá de su propia casa sin dejar de ver al par que ahora tomaba asiento frente a ellos._

 _-¡Hablen! –escupió de repente._

 _-Como siempre tan obstinado –dijo el hombre de traje negro –Naraku hizo un buen trabajo contigo._

 _Bankotsu no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al escuchar ese nombre._

 _-¿Tú qué sabes? –siseo con fuerza._

 _-Todo de ti y de tu familia –se apresuró a decir al acomodarse en todo el sofá, extendiendo sus brazos y cruzando las piernas –soy el apoderado legal de Naraku Yöhei –el moreno abrió los ojos de par en par al escucharlo –y miembro de una poderosa mafia de trata de blancas –entendió todo al instante cuando Kikyou dejo escapar una risita estúpida –es fácil lo que queremos de ti, Bankotsu, solo tienes que estar con Kikyou y hacerle creer a esa mujer llamada Kagome que Ustedes dos se aman._

 _-¿Qué? –exclamo él mirando a Kikyou._

 _-Es por el buen trato al que me sometiste, primor –musitó Kikyou con una sonrisa macabra –te has dedicado a usarme todo este tiempo a tu antojo y a desecharme cuando quieres, es mi turno de mostrarte que se siente ser usado. Y lo que quiero es que sufras._

 _-¡Me niego a ceder a semejante estupidez!_

 _-Suponía dirías eso –dijo Kikyou sonriente –pero no te queda de otra sino quieres que Kagome siga pagando las consecuencias de tus estupideces –el moreno se quedó en shock._

 _-A partir de hoy, esa mujer será vigilada constantemente –repuso el hombre de traje –tu familia, tus hermanos, todo aquel que te rodea también lo será –por alguna extraña razón Bankotsu noto un cierto parecido familiar con Naraku al escucharlo hablar, entrecerró los ojos cuando un tono rojo apareció en los ojos del desconocido –no tiene caso que consideres a la policía o hacer uso de tus amistades porque mi poder va más allá que el tuyo, niño rico. Así que, te someterás a lo que exigimos sino quieres ver a Kagome trabajar como una prostituta en contra de su voluntad –un inmenso agujero se formó en el estómago del moreno al escucharlo, la amenaza era real –después de todo por lo que se, es una mujer muy hermosa y existen hombres con apetitos sexuales demasiado exquisitos y ella podría…_

 _-¡BASTA! –bramo él cuando se imaginó a su mujer sometida a todo aquello -¡Dejen a Kagome fuera de todo esto!_

 _-Entonces, cede –el hombre junto sus manos y sonrió a un más cuando Bankotsu resignado asintió con la cabeza –perfecto, mañana Kikyou será una alumna más de la universidad a la que vas y sugiero finjas muy bien tu papel porque estaré más cerca de lo que piensas._

 _-¿Algo más? –pregunto él con un tono amargo._

 _-Sí, viviré contigo –declaro Kikyou sin miramiento alguno._

 _UOUO_

-¿Hasta cuándo piensa sostener esta farsa? –quiso saber, Kikyou se echó a reír.

-Hasta que me canse, querido –se agarró de su ante brazo y le deposito un beso en la mejilla que él correspondió con una mueca de aso –y más te vale comportarte conmigo como si estuvieras con ella porque recuerda que está siendo vigilada –tenía que buscar la forma de salir de todo esto y debía existir una forma -¡Ah! Me inscribí a gimnasia, así que más te vale que asistas a verme todos los días.

IIOIIOIIO

Las ganas de llorar y quebrarse otra vez, se las trago cuando se separó de Sesshomaru, no habían mencionado nada desde que entro con ella a la universidad ni tampoco después de despedirse y Kagome no tuvo intenciones de querer sacar a flote lo que acaba de pasar pero lo que sí hizo en su primera oportunidad cuando hubo cambio de maestro fue salir del salón, caminar apresuradamente hasta las escaleras que llevaban al techo y dejarse caer una vez que se sintió sola.

-¿Kagome? –la voz de Inuyasha la sobresalto, se levantó del suelo y se limpió las lágrimas al ver como el muchacho se acercaba a ella.

-¿Qué quieres, Inuyasha? –le dio la espalda frotándose al mismo tiempo los ojos –no tengo ganas de estar escuchando tus reproches y…

-En realidad vine a buscarte para despedirme de ti –Kagome abrió mucho los ojos, se giró hacia él y por primera vez en mucho tiempo noto sinceridad en su mirada –y pedirte perdón.

-¿Te vas? ¿A dónde? –indago ahora con desesperación en su voz.

-Pedí mi traslado a la universidad en la que supuestamente debimos a ver estudiado desde el principio, no tiene caso seguir aquí y mucho menos al saber que tú… -sus ojos se fijaron en el anillo que estaba en su dedo anular, Kagome lo noto e intento cubrir su mano –fui un mal amigo, un cabrón bien hecho y no pude asimilarlo hasta que mi padre hablo conmigo, creo que nunca supe valorarte como lo que eras en realidad y eso es lo que me tenía tan cabreado, yo sé que no te será fácil perdonarme pero debes de entender que no me puedo ir sin que me perdones –se miraron a los ojos –sé muy bien que el imbécil de Sesshomaru cuidara de ti mejor de lo que yo lo hubiese hecho –Kagome abrió la boca para interrumpirlo pero Inuyasha fue más rápido –y no está por demás que te diga lo mucho que te quiero –Inuyasha avanzo hasta ella y sin avisarle le deposito un beso en la frente –cualquier cosa que necesites sabes bien que estaré siempre disponible para ti.

-Inuyasha…

-Antes de irme –le dijo en un tono serio que la desconcertó –debes de saber que tienes que tener cuidado con Kikyou.

-¿Cómo?

-Me busco antier por la noche y me propuso una venganza en tu contra –Kagome se quedó perpleja –me negué y todo indica que se molestó mucho porque me vocifero mil ofensas.

-¿Pero vengarse de mi porque? –demando a saber ahora más confundida que antes.

-Eso no lo sé –murmuro Inuyasha –cometí el error de no esperarme a que me dijera el porqué, prométeme que te cuidaras de ella –la pelinegra asintió entonces el peliplata fijo su atención en su reloj de muñeca y bufo –Kagome me tengo que ir y…

Pero Kagome le rodeo en un abrazo, un abrazo que él correspondió sin duda alguna.

-Te perdono –le dijo al fin –eres un buen chico –se separó solo para depositarle un beso en la mejilla que el contesto con un intenso rubor –encontraras a alguien especial.

-Eso espero porque si no me quedaré para vestir santos.

Ambos rieron. Inuyasha se encogió de hombros y se dio la media vuelta dispuesto a irse.

-Y Kagome… -ella lo volvió a ver –deja de sufrir por quien no lo merece.

Ella asintió y antes de ver partir la melena plateada a través del marco de la puerta le sonrió por una última vez.

-Adiós Inuyasha…

Inhalo hondo al sentirse de nuevo sola entonces miro hacia el cielo como si tuviese la esperanza de que sus respuestas cayeran del cielo, tenía a Sesshomaru y todo indicaba de que la actitud de Bankotsu era a consecuencia de Kikyou, sí, eso era probable porque no podía permitirse creer otra vez tanto daño.

-Si lo que piensas es que Bankotsu está conmigo por mi venganza te equivocas –Kagome bajo la cabeza topándose con la silueta de Kikyou, quien ahora cruzada de brazos la veía de arriaba abajo.

Dispuesta a irse rolo los ojos e intento cruzar al puerta pero la mano de Kikyou la detuvo por el antebrazo.

-¡Suéltame! –exigió con fuerza en su voz y con un solo tirón se deshizo del agarre. Kikyou rio.

-Bankotsu vino a mí anoche –la pelinegra frunció el ceño, de verdad que no quería escucharla –me ha dicho de tu compromiso con el hermano de Inuyasha y me pidió ayuda para olvidarte.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que me importa lo que Ustedes dos hagan? –azuzo sin permitirle a sus nervios estallar del todo.

-Por favor, mocosa… nadie te cree esa facha de niña mala que tienes ahorita –Kagome apretó los puños con fuerza –podrás a ver cambiado de look pero eso no te quita lo pendeja; aléjate de Bankotsu sino quieres tener un verdadero problema conmigo.

Y entonces para sorpresa de la mujer blanca Kagome se echó a reír con fuerza.

-Qué poca seguridad tienes en ti misma –siseo ahora ampliando su sonrisa, Kikyou fue esta vez la que junto sus cejas en señal de coraje -¿tanto miedo me tienes al saber que puedo quitártelo? –los ojos azules la recorrieron de arriba abajo –tú no puedes compararte conmigo, Kikyou… yo a diferencia tuya tengo clase y tú no eres más que una gata arrastrada que se dedica a recoger las sobras que yo deje, por mi puedes hacer lo que quieras con Bankotsu.

Y caminando rectamente se dirigió a la puerta.

-Qué bueno que lo menciones –agrego la otra mujer –porque sería bueno que te vayas enterando de que estamos viviendo juntos.

Kagome se quedó unos segundos congelada en el umbral de la puerta, Kikyou sonrió ampliamente al saber que le había afectado.

-Entonces cambia las sabanas –canturreó con un tono de voz tan arrogante que incluso a ella le causo picor –te recuerdo que yo también dormí varias veces ahí, mi esencia en su cama puede distraerlo.

Termino de cruzar la puerta sin ver atrás; ya no le importaba más el saber qué era lo que en verdad planeaba Kikyou o justificar la actitud del moreno, no, ya no, estaba cansada de ser usada como una maldita muñeca de trapo, ese era el día en que su vida tenía que cambiar y era hora poner de su parte.

IIOIIOIIO

-¡Banky! –la voz de Jakotsu le hizo girar de inmediato -¿¡Que mierdas te pasa!? –miro de arriba abajo a la mujer que se le colgaba en el brazo -¿¡Quién es…!? -la volvió a recorrer con la mirada pero esta vez con una mueca de asco –mujerzuela… -termino por completar provocando que Kikyou arrugara la frente.

-Su novia –declaró ella antes de que el moreno pudiera responder, Jakotsu abrió mucho los ojos y la boca.

-¿¡QUÉ!? –exclamo casi en un grito que hizo girar a todos los que andaban en el pasillo -¿¡QUE ES TÚ QUE, COSA!?

-Lo que escuchas cuñadito –dijo Kikyou con voz melosa –soy su novia.

Los ojos de su hermano se posaron en los zafiros de él como si fuesen dos estacas.

-¿Este este es tu plan para regresar con Kagome? –Jakotsu apretaba la quijada mientras su cara se ponía toda roja -¡Andar con esta… -otra vez la miro de arriaba abajo –tipa…!

-¡Óyeme! –salto Kikyou desde su lugar ahora haciéndose la ofendida -¡Yo no te permito que me hables en ese tono!

-¡Silencio! –grito Bankotsu, obteniendo el silencio de ambos –Dejen de estar haciendo una maldita escena en pleno pasillo.

Jakotsu le dedico una severa mirada, movió negativamente la cabeza y torció la boca.

-Al rato no te quejes de a ver perdido a Kagome para siempre –su hermano se dio la media vuelta y se perdió en los pasillos.

Iba a seguirlo, a contarle lo que pasaba, hasta que el hombre de traje negro apareció frente a él.

-Es bueno saber que cumples con tu papel -¿pero qué hacía en su maldita escuela? Apretó los puños y se alejó de Kikyou.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? –demando a saber enojado.

-Soy el nuevo director de la Universidad –declaró ampliando su sonrisa al mismo tiempo que le dejaba ver sus blancos dientes –o al menos hasta que tu tío se recupere. Te dije que mantendría vigilados a todos y que mejor hacerlo desde este puesto. Y aunque tengo un permiso firmado por Naraku en donde se supone que deberías de entrar hasta la semana próxima me limitaré a ignorar para ver qué haces –Bankotsu entrecerró sus ojos.

Sus ojos negros se posaron en Kikyou que con una sonrisa le declaro su gratitud.

-Nos vemos más tarde… señor Yöhei –Bankotsu rechino los dientes –señorita Nizo… con su permiso.

IIOIIOIIO

¿Concentrarse en las clases? Imposible, en todo momento miraba el reloj de su muñeca y rezaba por regresar a casa y no era por demás pues había visto más de una ocasión andar la trenza larga de Bankotsu en los pasillos junto con esos malditos cabellos negros, ¿llorar? Ya no más, no después de todo lo que ahora sabía, estaba harta de ser el centro de acuchillamiento personal de terceros y era hora de que ella pusiera las cosas en su lugar.

Sonó la campana y relajo su tención cuando el nuevo profesor de historia ingreso a su aula, no pudo evitar reír cuando el dorado de su nuevo maestro se posó por unos milésimas de segundos en los suyos pero su concentración se rompió cuando las risas de sus compañeras sonaron más fuerte.

-¡Mira que guapo es! –escucho decir a una.

-¡Su cabello, por Kami! –opino otra con voz melosa.

-Desde ahora no faltare nunca más a historia, lo juro.

Kagome se volteó y les dedico una mirada de hiel sin embargo el grupo de muchachas ni se inmuto porque toda su concentración estaba en el hombre que ahora se paraba firme frente al grupo.

-Guarden silencio –dijo la voz de Sesshomaru al terminar de colocar sus cosas en la mesa –seré su nuevo profesor de Historia Universal, mi nombre es: Taisho Sesshomaru –las muchachas atrás lanzaron un suspiro.

-Yo diría: Sexymaru Taisho –susurro muy bajito otra de las chicas de atrás, la azabache se limitó a cerrar los puños –tiene todo el porte de un maldito Dios.

Y era cierto, Sesshomaru era en demasía atractivo, tenía ese no sé qué que a ella la atraía como un maldito imán, nunca supo explicar a ciencia a cierta que era lo que tenía Sesshomaru que parecía llamarla.

-Comenzare a pasar lista –tomo la libreta de su escritorio y aspiro hondo antes de leer.

-¡Kami! ¿Vez lo guapo que es? –de verdad que esas tipas empezaban a ser molestas –¡Mira su entrepierna! –exclamo otra -¡La debe de tener enorme! –y en aquel punto Kagome no pudo evitar mirarla también, se sonrojo sobremanera cuando los ojos de Sesshomaru se alzaron solo un poco para verla ¿se había dado cuenta de que le estaba viendo su paquete? ¡Kami! ¡Qué pena! Se giró hacia la ventana y fingió ignorarlo.

-Buenas tardes –un hombre alto, delgado y con un impecable traje negro invadió el aula, el peliplata dejo de escribir en la pizarra para verlo de reojo –profesor Taisho, disculpe la molestia es solo para dar unos simples avisos –Sesshomaru se limitó a asentir; el hombre subió un escalón y miro a todo el grupo que expectativo no le quitaba la vista de encima –soy el nuevo director de la Universidad: Onigumo –los alumnos se miraron entre sí –seré el remplazo de nuestro querido director Yöhei Naraku en lo que sale del hospital, que esperemos sea pronto –un sinfín de cuchicheos se escuchó entre los estudiantes –enero es un mes en el que casi no tenemos actividad pero dentro de un mes tendremos el carnaval de nuestra ciudad –una porra breve se reprodujo en el salón, Kagome les miro confundida –las clases se van a suspender durante la tradición del carnaval así que podrán disfrutar de unas breves vacaciones –entonces sus ojos negros se posaron en el peliplata quien lo seguía viendo fijamente desde su lugar –el Señor Taisho será nuestro maestro de historia durante un breve tiempo, así que espero disfruten de la aportación que ahora nos brinda.

Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda cuando el director poso sus ojos en ella, un miedo que no supo describir le erizo hasta la coronilla.

-Un placer atenderlos –dijo cuando miro por una última vez al grupo –estaré a sus servicios.

Y sin más, abandono el aula de la misma forma que la había invadido.

Sesshomaru no permitió que la pequeña interrupción abrumara su clase así que el resto transito tranquila y sin interrupciones, era increíble el ver como Sesshomaru con su sola presencia podía controlar al grupo entero y pues lo esperaba de las chicas quienes no paraba de verlo y seguir hablando de las mil y un cualidades que ni ella misma había visto por otra parte los varones parecían intimidados porque solo bastaba con un pequeño tono más elevado de voz para silenciarlos o hacerlos agachar la mirada, de verdad que estaba más que sorprendida además de que ni siquiera se había acordado de Bankotsu durante el tiempo en que se dedicó a examinar el cuerpo del peliplata al escribir en la pizarra.

La clase concluyo y fue él quien abandono primero el salón, admitió sentirse un poco decepcionada al no recibir aquel dorado pero se alivió al recordar que al menos comerían juntos. Tomo sus cosas y salió antes de que cualquier otra cosa interviniera, apenas cruzaba el pasillo de la escuela cuando unas voces del otro lado la detuvieron.

-Hoy te toca ser más servicial que ayer –esa era sin duda la voz de Kikyou.

-Será lo mismo que todos los días –sentenció la voz de Bankotsu.

No pudo evitar salir y mirar ambos con coraje, vio en el moreno cierta frustración en sus ojos que ella ignoro cuando los paso de largo, esta sería la última vez que alguien jugaba con ella.

IIOIIOIIO

Llovía a cantaros, apenas si pudo llegar al departamento y poder refugiarse del diluvio que se desprendió del cielo como si fuese el fin del mundo, era la primera vez que pasaba una tormenta en completa soledad y eso no le gustaba en nada, se preguntaba ahora mismo en donde estaba Sesshomaru pues habían quedado en comer y él simplemente no apareció; abrazo sus piernas con fuerza cuando el primer rayo caía mientras que buyo se acurrucaba junto a su cadera, había dejado todas las luces prendidas pues el tono gris y negro del cielo había engullido por completo la claridad. Se acurro aún más al escuchar al siguiente rayo caer, no pudo evitar recordar la última vez que se vio envuelta en una tormenta, en aquella ocasión había sido el moreno quien le dio de su protección, incluso se había quedado a dormir con ella peor ahora era muy diferente la situación sin olvidar que cada una de las acciones que realizo Bankotsu sería con el único fin de lastimarla, usarla y botarla como medio de venganza, entonces, antes de que pudiera indagar más en sus pensamientos el timbre de su departamento sonó, se levantó al instante y abrió sin preguntar quién era.

-Kagome –Sesshomaru estaba en el marco de su puerta, completamente mojado de pies a cabeza, no le importo porque la sensación de ser protegida nació al instante –tuve que ir a dejar a Inuyasha y…

Kagome le abrazo con fuerza cuando el tercer rayo retumbo en sus oídos, Buyo maúllo al ver como su antiguo amo la rodeaba por la cintura y la abraza con fuerza.

-Perdón, no quise dejarte sola…

-Estás aquí y es lo importante –sus fosas nasales aspiraron hondo el exquisito olor de su perfume que combinado con el agua de lluvia lo hacía parecer el más sabroso de todos y por segunda vez en mucho tiempo se sintió protegida –debes de cambiarte.

A regañadientes pudo poner distancia para quitarse el saco y el nudo de la corbata, la pelinegra fue la que le tendió una toalla, sonrojada al notar como los músculos de sus pectorales se pegaban a la camisa blanca mojada sin embargo Sesshomaru no noto aquello porque ahora mismo se permitió secar parte de su cabello plateado, de repente otro relámpago cayó con mayor potencia que el anterior haciendo vibrar los vidrios de la ventana, Kagome no pudo evitar saltar hacia su pecho y abrazarlo con fuerza, la luz eléctrica desapareció pero en su lugar quedo entre ambos una estática difícil de ignorar, era como si de la nada hubiese nacido una necesidad de no separarse de él, de su cuerpo, de su esencia, estaba experimentando lo que hace años creyó perdido: ansiedad por su presencia.

Kagome se separó solo un poco, se vieron a los ojos y se estremeció al percibir el dorado recorrerla, segundos más tarde él se aferraba a su cintura deslizando sus dedos debajo de su blusa, fue ella quien acortó la distancia entre sus rostros, fue ella la que aprisiono sus labios contra los suyos y la que finalmente concedió el permiso para ir más allá.

Se permitió ser acariciada por las frondosas manos que ahora se arrastraban hasta sus senos, quienes erectos esperaban impacientes por el tacto masculino, se dejó guiar cuando él a tiendas llego hasta su habitación y no opuso resistencia al sentir el peso del ojidorado encima de su cuerpo, se despegó del beso solo para sentir su lengua recorrer su cuello y clavícula, suspiro fuertemente al darse cuenta que bajaban sus diminutos shorts quedando sin nada que cubriera su intimidad porque en el trayecto había perdido sus bragas, se relamió los labios cuando aún en plena oscuridad pudo contemplar ese escultural cuerpo sobre el suyo; estaba confirmado, Sesshomaru era un maldito Dios Griego.

El peliplata rompiendo los botones de su camisa se deshizo de ella quedando totalmente expuesto su abdomen, cuadros perfectos hechos músculos tonificados, empapados en agua que los hacía ver más tentadores de lo que eran y como si el mundo conspirara en su contra la luz regreso.

No tuvo tiempo de responder o decir algo porque Sesshomaru había sujetado los pliegues de su playera y ahora la deslizaba hacia arriba, sus grandes senos se mostraron al fin al hombre desconocido que los masajeo con fuerza al notarlos libres, la mente de Kagome apenas pudo procesar lo que pasaba porque inmediatamente fue invadida por la excitación que el peliplata sembró al relamer sus erectos pezones, fue envuelta en su cabellera plateada al mismo tiempo que en una extra onda de placer, no pudo evitar estremecerse con cada caricia y lengüeteada que le propiciaba; segundos, minutos en los que se perdió en el placer de ser tocada por él ¿en qué momento él se deshizo de su ropa? ¿En qué parte sus piernas se abrían para darle paso? La realidad cayó en ella al poder fijar su atención en su gran virilidad.

 **IIOIIOIIOIIO**

 **Hey! Prometido es deuda, si encuentran algún error por ahí por fa, omitandolo porque casi casi que lo escribí de carrera y no tuve tiempo de revisarlo bien.**


	24. Chapter 24

**24**

 **Y TE OLVIDE**

¿Qué era eso que sentía en su pecho? ¿Por qué de repente se sentía abrumado y frustrado? Esa era la sensación que le había producido al ver partir a Kagome, el verla de espaldas y ondear su cabellera con el estrepitoso viento fue casi como tener la sensación de perderla para siempre.

-Iré a orinar –dijo de repente a una Kikyou colgante de su brazo.

-Te espero en el coche –respondió al darle un beso en la mejilla que él correspondió con una mueca.

Se introdujo en el baño como si fuese una de sus salidas y cuando estuvo seguro de que no había nadie lanzo un puñetazo en una de las puertas.

-Dale más fuerte –el moreno se giró al escuchar esa voz, era Inuyasha quien entraba al baño.

Se sorprendió al verlo pues durante todo el santo día no había sabido nada de él y de repente se le iluminó la cara al encontrarlo como su única opción.

-Tú –espetó con fuerza al acercarse –tú puedes ayudarme.

Inuyasha entrecerró los ojos al escucharlo hablar.

-Si también me vas a salir con esa pendejada de vengarte de Kagome, date por muerto ahorita –pero la desesperación del moreno se hizo gradual cuando escucho los primeros truenos retumbar en el cielo.

-No seas idiota, quiero que me ayudes –el peliplata parpadeo varias veces, si, tampoco él se creía lo que decía –Kagome está en peligro.

La cara del muchacho se deformo enseguida, ensombreció sus facciones y frunció el ceño.

-Kikyou… -no sabía porque madres le estaba costando un puto triunfo el poder pedir ayuda ante la situación pero en ese momento Inuyasha era su única opción y no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de poder hablar, la vida de la mujer que amaba estaba al filo del peligro y no podía darse el lujo de considerar otras formas –quiere hacerle daño a Kagome.

Inuyasha abrió la boca dispuesto hablar pero su voz no fue la que se escuchó, sino otra muy diferente, una con ese tono frio y de hiel, una que comenzaría a detestar desde ese puto día.

-¿Quien?

Ambos voltearon a ver al nuevo intruso en el baño, el moreno no pudo más que apretar los puños con fuerza al saberse en una maldita encrucijada.

IIOIIOIIO

El peliplata rompiendo los botones de su camisa se deshizo de ella quedando totalmente expuesto su abdomen, cuadros perfectos hechos músculos tonificados, empapados en agua que los hacía ver más tentadores de lo que eran y como si el mundo conspirara en su contra la luz regreso.

No tuvo tiempo de responder o decir algo porque Sesshomaru había sujetado los pliegues de su playera y ahora la deslizaba hacia arriba, sus grandes senos se mostraron al fin al hombre desconocido que los masajeo con fuerza al notarlos libres, la mente de Kagome apenas pudo procesar lo que pasaba porque inmediatamente fue invadida por la excitación que el peliplata sembró al relamer sus erectos pezones, fue envuelta en su cabellera plateada al mismo tiempo que en una extra onda de placer, no pudo evitar estremecerse con cada caricia y lengüeteada que le propiciaba; segundos, minutos en los que se perdió en el placer de ser tocada por él ¿en qué momento él se deshizo de su ropa? ¿En qué parte sus piernas se abrían para darle paso? La realidad cayó en ella al poder fijar su atención en su gran virilidad.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto jadeante.

-Eres grande –repuso ella sin quitar su vista del gran miembro del hombre que le apuntaba amenazadoramente –no estoy muy segura de que eso me…

Sesshomaru rio y ella se avergonzó hasta el grado de ponerse más roja de lo que ya estaba, ¿Qué mamada había dicho? ¿De verdad había pensado en voz alta? ¡Carajo! La primera vez con él y ella decía estupideces.

-Relájate… -su voz sonó tremendamente sensual.

La besó sin permitirle hablar o pensar; la abrazo nuevamente y se acomodó entre sus piernas pero la mente de Kagome estaba que estallaba; una parte de ella quería continuar y otra, esa otra que a veces la hacía irradiar le pedía que se detuviera sin embargo fue opacada cuando Sesshomaru dejo de besarla para colocarla boca abajo, no pudo evitar temblar ante la angustia de saber que le haría.

-No me tengas miedo –le escucho decirle cerca de su oreja ¿se notaba su miedo? No pudo procesar la respuesta porque las puntas de su cabello plateado le hicieron cosquillas en su espalda.

El sentir sus labios besar la línea hundida de su columna vertebral le provoco en su cuerpo un relajamiento que no había experimentado nunca antes en su vida, el miedo se esfumo, la angustia desapareció y las ganas de continuar incrementaron al sentir las suaves caricias del peliplata que ahora viajaban hasta su cadera aunque se estremeció de sobremanera cuando él se aferró a ellas con fuerza y las elevo a la altura de su pelvis, si, estaba húmeda pero existía aun un poco de miedo, Kagome no pudo evitar voltear y verlo sobre su hombro, la imagen que obtuvo la dejo en blanco: la corpulenta figura plateada de Sesshomaru se veía imponente por detrás de sus nalgas entonces, antes de que dijera algo más o se arrepintiera, el hombre la penetro de golpe tocando el límite de su ser y haciéndola revolverse un poco, ¡Kami! Era demasiado grande, dolía, no podía negarlo, esas dimensiones no era lo acostumbrado pero Sesshomaru volvió a moverse y esta vez su cuerpo reprodujo un espasmo involuntario, salió y entro lentamente permitiéndole a su cuerpo acostumbrarse a la virilidad del hombre que ahora la penetraba con un poco más de ritmo, coopero con la ola de sensaciones al empezar a mover su cadera al ritmo que él marcaba y sin darse cuenta al poco tiempo jadeaba y gemía con fuerza, las penetraciones de Sesshomaru se hicieron más bruscas y eso le gusto.

-¡Aggh! –gimió al sentirlo todo adentro, él se limitó a gruñir.

Sus senos se mecieron con mayor fuerza al acelerar el ritmo y fue envuelta en una calentura poco creíble al percibir como el miembro de Sesshomaru se calentaba más, estaba a punto de terminar y justo cuando pensaba que no podía experimentar más, el hombre la tomo por las muñecas y tiro de ella hacia atrás, el cuerpo de Kagome pareció una muñeca de trapo al caer de espaldas al pecho de su prometido quien ahora sosteniéndola por los senos la penetraba sin piedad alguna, chillo de placer.

-Sessh… -murmuro con un hilo de voz y sin terminar pues su boca fue envuelta contra la de él al echarse hacia atrás.

El sonido acuoso de sus jugos incremento y el punto máximo de su clímax al mismo tiempo que él último rayo golpeo la tierra; la tempestad había pasado y ambos caían a la cama complemente perlados en sudor, Kagome había dejado de pertenecerle a Bankotsu.

IIOIIOIIO

Los ojos dorados vieron a los dos de manera meticulosa, afilos sus facciones al leer su rostros, su hermano con cara de sorpresa y el otro con furia en sus ojos.

-Volveré a preguntar –azuzo con su indescriptible voz de hiel -¿Quién quiere hacerle daño a Kagome?

Su instinto protector se había activado al escuchar esa última frase y el encontrar a esos dos en el baño se le hizo sumamente sospechoso.

-Kikyou –hablo Inuyasha primero llamando su atención –ella quiere vengarse de Kagome por… -los ojos de Inuyasha viajaron al moreno que seguía sin quitarle la vista de encima a la imponente figura de Sesshomaru, ahora había obtenido su total atención.

-Habla… -le ordeno con un tono que no le gusto en nada, respiro profundo conteniendo las ganas de golpearle el rostro y repitió en su interior que lo estaba haciendo por el bien de ella.

-Kikyou esta aliada con el director de la escuela –el mayor de los peliplata entrecerró sus ojos al escucharlo –sino accedía a quedarme con ella y pasearle a Kagome en sus narices, ambos se desquitarían con…

-¡Esa mujer! –exclamo Inuyasha por detrás, interrumpiéndolo de forma abrupta -¡Esta loca!

-Más que loca –opino Bankotsu –el sujeto está metido en trata de blancas y sinceramente no confió en el trato que hicimos.

-¿Qué trato?

-Alejarme de Kagome para mantenerla a salvo.

El silencio se hizo incomodo entre los tres hombres, se vieron entre sí pero ninguno dijo nada.

-Hay que ir a la policía –dijo de repente Inuyasha –deben de detenerlos.

-Lo mismo pensé pero él asegura tener contactos superiores.

Sesshomaru sonrió de lado y eso solo provoco que el moreno se sintiera incapacitado e inútil ¿Qué rayos tenía este sujeto?

-Inuyasha, tendrás que posponer tu viaje solo un poco –su hermano no entiendo –y tú… -su atención se concentró en él –harás exactamente lo que yo te diga.

-¡A mí nadie me dice que hacer! –bramo Bankotsu cuando llegó al límite de su paciencia sin embargo Sesshomaru no hizo ningún gesto sino más que más bien se cruzó de brazos y enderezo aún más su postura.

El único que capto el mensaje corporal asesino de Sesshomaru fue Inuyasha quien miraba con miedo como esos dos se retaban con sus cuerpos, no obstante él mismo había aprendido una lección muy valiosa: no jugar con la paciencia de Sesshomaru.

-No te estoy preguntando si quieres –musitó el peliplata –te estoy ordenando que lo hagas –Inuyasha se adelantó solo un paso por si la conversación tomaba otro rumbo –gracias a Ustedes dos Kagome a sufrido más de la cuenta y no voy a permitir que vuelva a pasar.

-¿¡Y quien te crees!? –adujo Bankotsu con más volumen en su voz -¿¡Su protector!?

-Bankotsu… -murmuro Inuyasha por detrás cuando su hermano destrenzo sus brazos y entrecerraba los ojos, era una clara señal de peligro.

-Lo soy –afirmo Sesshomaru entre dientes –no he hecho otra cosa más que protegerla de sujetos como Ustedes –sus ojos examinaron fugazmente a esos dos.

-¿¡Esconderla fue tu forma de protegerla!? –contradijo el moreno al saltarle la vena de la cien de su cabeza -¿¡O fue tu forma de asegurarte quedarte con ella!?

Un aura fría y sepulcral inundo los baños, Inuyasha fue el único que se estremeció, hasta ese punto ya no sabía quién de esos dos emanaba tal ambiente.

-Nunca he escondido mis sentimientos por ella –contesto fríamente, sin alzar ni una milésima su tono de voz y eso era lo que cabreaba a Bankotsu que Sesshomaru siguiera teniendo esa maldita serenidad que era traducida en extrema confianza, algo que él estaba empezando a perder –jamás me he permitido dañarla de la forma en la que tú lo hiciste y el que influyera en Kagome a ese grado solo comprueba que no le soy en nada indiferente.

Quiso golpearlo hasta matarlo pero respiro hondo e hizo lo que le salía perfecto: burlarse.

-Entonces dile –su voz había bajado de volumen y ahora parecía más sereno que antes al sonreír de lado –dile que el hombre que ella ama está haciendo todo esto por ella, dile que no puedo estar con ella porque la estoy protegiendo… dile todo y veremos a quien escoge –Sesshomaru afilo sus facciones aún más, él sonrió aún más pues sabía que había dado en el blanco -¿Tan inseguro estas? Anda, si es verdad lo que dices y no quieres verla sufrir, dile lo que pasa –el peliplata apretó los puños e Inuyasha sujeto el antebrazo de Bankotsu con la intención de detenerlo pero este se jaloneo y se zafó sin verlo porque toda su atención estaba en ese sujeto –hazlo ahora que puedes –agrego al sentirse victorioso –porque una vez que todo esto se resuelva y Kagome sepa que le ocultaste todo esto no te va a perdonar –Inuyasha se quedó con la boca abierta porque era la primera vez que ponían a su hermano en una encrucijada, él también estaba consciente de los sentimientos de Kagome y sabía perfectamente que el moreno aun le hacía tambalear el piso –porque hagas lo que hagas, estés en donde estés Kagome no dejara de amarme, nunca.

IIOIIOIIO

Se quedó a un lado de ella, observando su blanca espalda que cubierta por una sábana blanca cubría sus glúteos dándole esa pose tan angelical y tierna que ella solamente podía provocar mientras dormía; se inclinó hacia delante apoyando sus codos en sus piernas y entrelazo sus manos muy cerca de su boca. Se recordó una vez más que era lo que estaba en juego y ahora más que nunca no podía perder pues Kagome era ahora suya totalmente, suspiro antes de ponerse de pie, cruzar el umbral y sacar su teléfono celular.

-Jaken… -hablo al escuchar la voz de su sirviente del otro lado.

IIOIIOIIO

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? –pregunto Kikyou al verlo llegar hecho una furia.

-¿Qué no puedo cagar en paz? –contradijo al mismo tiempo que ella se quedaba en blanco, las gotas de lluvias caían sin piedad alguna, mojando ambas cabelleras negras -¿O también eso tengo que decirte? –la mujer frunció el ceño enseguida.

-Modérate Bankotsu, recuerda que…

-Sí, sí… -interrumpió él –ya se me tú maldito chantaje –el segundo relámpago caía -¿Y sabes qué? Hazlo… -Kikyou abrió la boca al escucharlo.

-¿Qué dijiste? –demando a saber sorprendida.

-Que lo hagas –atajo él con más fuerza al rodear su auto y abrir la puerta del piloto – ¡Tú y Onigumo pueden irse a la verga!

La mujer parpadeo varias veces cuando el coche de Bankotsu rechino las llantas en el asfalto y se alejó a toda velocidad de su presencia, frunció el ceño encolerizada, _¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo ese pendejo?_ pensó cuando el auto ya no se pudo ver más a la lejanía _¿Acaso no le importa ya Kagome?_ pues ya vería cuanto le importaba, se dio la media vuelta para sacar el teléfono celular de su bolsa y antes de que oprimiría la pantalla alguien la jalo hacia atrás.

IIOIIOIIO

Se levantó frotándose los ojos, tentando por debajo de ella la suave cama y entonces los abrió de golpe al recordar lo que había hecho.

-Despertaste –dijo la voz de Sesshomaru aun lado de ella.

-Sesshomaru –se cubrió con la sabana hasta la altura de su pecho mirándolo incrédula -¿Qué haces ahí sentado?

-Observándote dormir –contesto al levantarse –siempre me gusto hacerlo –ella se sonrojo sobremanera cuando entre las sombras pudo distinguir que él solo llevaba una camisa.

-¿Por qué apagaste las luces? –fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar cuando el invadió la cama y se sentó a un lado.

-Me gusta la oscuridad –sujeto su mentón delicadamente, acercándose cada vez más y más.

-Tengo… -murmuro con un hilo de voz al sentir lo suave de sus labios –tengo que ir a gimnasia –Sesshomaru se detuvo.

-Hoy no –Kagome sintió un escalofrió envolverla cuando el peliplata se acercó a su oreja –déjame tenerte una vez más…

Y antes de que Kagome pudiera preguntar a qué rayos se refería la boca del peliplata la volvió a capturar, dejándose llevar nuevamente por esa ola de sensaciones desconocidas.

IIOIIOIIO

Su cuerpo fue lanzado al interior de un coche, fue vendada de ojos y atadas de manos tan rápido que no pudo ni oponer resistencia.

-¿¡Que pasa!? –quiso saber con un hilo de voz -¿¡QUIEN ERES!?

De repente sintió como el vehículo comenzaba a moverse; se vio envuelta en los nervios y el pánico que ahora consumía a su corazón a cada segundo.

-¡AYUDA! –grito a vivo pulmón -¡AYUDENME!

-Te haré unas preguntas y considerare si dejarte viva o no –esa voz, esa maldita voz la había escuchado antes.

-¿¡QUIEN ERES TÚ!? –demando a saber cada vez más nerviosa y presa del pánico -¿¡PORQUE HACES ESTO!?

-Dime, Kikyou –su corazón casi se detuvo al escuchar su propio nombre -¿Quién es en verdad Onigumo?

Y su mente proceso todo al instante ¿acaso esto era…? Pero antes ser ella la que cuestionara su cuerpo se abalanzo hacia adelante, la velocidad en el vehículo incrementaba considerablemente.

-Si no respondes lo que quiero saber, saltaré del auto en plena marcha y tú… -sí, ella también sabía a lo que quería llegar.

-Onigumo –murmuro con un hilo de voz -¿Qué quieres saber de él?

-Todo –respondió la voz.

Trago en seco antes de comenzar hablar.

IIOIIOIIO

-¿Podrás amarme algún día? –la abrazaba fuertemente contra su pecho mientras ella descansaba en su amplio pecho, todos sus largos cabellos estaban esparcidos alrededor del peliplata que sujetando uno de ellos no dejaba de enroscarlo entre sus dedos, el cuerpo de ella se elevó un poco para verlo a la cara.

-¿Cómo dices? –adujo ella con confusión en su rostro.

-¿Qué si algún día podrás amarme? –repitió clavando sus dorados en los azules de ella.

La noto vacilar, sin duda estaba pensando en su respuesta.

-Sí –respondió firme y viéndolo a los ojos.

Sesshomaru se inclinó un poco, tomo su celular y se fijó en la hora, Kagome lo observaba incrédula.

-Hay algo que debes de saber… -dijo la voz pausada y fría del hombre que ahora se sentaba en la cama.

Su corazón se encogió, sabía que algo malo vendría.


	25. Chapter 25

**25**

 **LA DECISIÓN DE KAGOME**

Entro echando chispas por los ojos, encabronado era poco, furioso era la palabra exacta, azoto la puerta con tal fuerza que hizo caer unos cuadros de la pared.

-¿¡Pero que mierda te pasa, Bankotsu!? –había sido Renkotsu quien lo cuestiono primero, salía de la cocina con un enorme sándwich.

-¡NADA! –exclamo sin verlo -¡NO ME PASA NADA!

Los ojos de su hermano se clavaron en él.

-Tu actitud dice otra cosa –alzo la cabeza cuando escucho la voz de Ayame, también salía de la cocina y le miraba incrédula -¿Todo bien con Kagome?

Los miro a los dos, ahí juntitos como si nada pasara cuando él estaba que se lo llevaba la chingada, apretó los puño con fuerza antes de fulminarlos con la mirada.

-¡DIJE QUE NO ME PASA NADA! –recriminó gritando.

-¡Hey! –llamo Renkotsu en un tono amenazador –Modera tu volumen con ella.

Se quedó pasmado cuando lo escucho ¿En qué punto Renkotsu se había convertido en un ser amable? ¿Y desde cuanto tenía una relación fija con alguien? Movió la cabeza negativamente y se alejó de esos dos antes de que cometiera una estupidez; se encerró en su cuarto caminando en círculos alrededor de su alcoba, todo, absolutamente todo le estaba saliendo mal porque a cada paso que daba era uno más para alejarse de Kagome, si tan solo el pendejo de su tío no hubiese hecho la estupidez que hizo, si tan solo hubiese conocido a Kagome en otras condiciones… ¡Kami! Se sentía cada vez más atrapado y encerrado, miro su cama y no pudo evitar recordar la primera vez que estuvieron juntos y de repente sus ojos viajaron hasta el collage de fotos que tenía en su cabecera, se acercó no creyendo lo que veía y cuando estiro su mano para tomar la fotografía que sobresalía de las demás, no pudo evitar sentirse el más pendejo del mundo pues la foto que tenía entre sus manos era esa en donde él y Kagome aparecían juntos en la playa y pudo entonces comprender el dolor de Kagome cuando noto en los ojos celestes todo ese inmenso amor que una vez fue de él, ella le miraba de una forma que hizo encoger su alma misma.

-Aún puedes recuperarla –dijo la voz de Jakotsu por detrás, Bankotsu no se giró sino que se quedó contemplando la foto que tenía entre sus manos, dándole la espalda a su hermano que sentía se acercaba a paso lento –se lo que está pasando.

-Si lo sabes, entonces debes de saber que estoy a la par con ese pendejo –le costaba admitirlo pero era la realidad.

-Kagome te ama a ti y yo sé que…

-Si pero la lastime –se giró hacia su hermano quien lo veía con los ojos tristes –Kagome no me perdonara nunca lo que le hice o… ¿acaso tu perdonaste a ese tipo que jugo contigo?

Jakotsu afligió su rostro, suspirando hondo porque no tenía el corazón para reafirmar sus palabras.

-Tal vez no ayude mucho pero… -los ojos zafiros miraron los oscuros de él –yo aún pienso en él.

Bankotsu frunció el ceño enseguida.

-Mira Jakotsu… -iba a decirle algo más pero se contuvo –déjame solo, no quiero ver a nadie.

-Pero Banky…

-Déjame solo… -siseo ahora sin verlo, acogiendo la foto que tenía entre sus manos.

Jakotsu no insistió más, se dio la media vuelta, dejando a su hermano encerrado en sus pensamientos.

IIOIIO

Le colocaban la sábana blanca encima de su cuerpo inerte, la mujer a su lado lloraba a vivo pulmón mientras lo que había sido su esposo era retirado del lugar, quiso aferrarse a la camilla pero el enfermero por detrás la detuvo.

-Señora Higurashi por favor…

Pero la mujer se quebró, cayendo al piso de rodillas, llorándole al hombre que ella más amo.

IIOIIO

Se le hacía demasiado sospechoso que Kikyou no le contestara las llamadas, regularmente ella respondía a la primera y el que tuviera ya casi quince llamadas perdidas movía su inquietud, guardo su móvil buscando entre la multitud que estaba en la cancha la figura de Kagome pues sabía que practicaba gimnasia y él se había encargado de que Kikyou también la tomara, así que aferrado a su idea las busco entre las alumnas. Entonces sonrió al verla de espaldas subir a la colchoneta, sonrió de lado y volvió a sacar su teléfono, él no iba a esperar a que Kikyou obtuviera su ridícula venganza, ni tampoco podía permitir que semejante jamón se le escapara de las manos porque teniendo en cuenta de quién era prometida podría frustrar sus planes de un momento a otro.

-Aquí Onigumo –dijo al ser contestada su llamada –el paquete está listo.

-¿Cuándo? –pregunto una voz áspera del otro lado de la línea.

-Hoy mismo.

-¿En dónde?

-En el lugar de siempre –respondió al darse la media vuelta y dirigirse al estacionamiento –yo lo llevaré personalmente.

-Bien Onigumo, estamos en contacto.

Se dio la media vuelta, encaminándose hasta el estacionamiento pues la práctica ya casi terminaba, pronto terminara todo el maldito teatro y aunque la ausencia de Kikyou le parecía un poco extraña la paso por alto porque absolutamente todo estaba saliendo como él quería, Inuyasha se había ido, Sesshomaru había pedido permiso para faltar el resto del día, Bankotsu muy seguramente estaba retozando en los brazos de Kikyou y por eso no le contestaba, si, era lo más seguro el caso era que todo se había acomodado para que Kagome estuviera a su merced y él no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad, es más no había tenido que hacer uso de ninguna vigilancia porque todo se había dado por sí solo. Se sentó en el capote de su auto y saco un cigarrillo antes de comenzar con su locura, apenas había inhalado un poco de humo cuando la vio salir de la Universidad, rápidamente tiro el cigarrillo y lo apago contra el piso y su zapato, saco de su bolsillo un trapo húmedo con aquella sustancia que la haría dormir y sigiloso como un gato camino detrás de ella.

IIOIIO

-Entonces dile –su voz había bajado de volumen y ahora parecía más sereno que antes al sonreír de lado –dile que el hombre que ella ama está haciendo todo esto por ella, dile que no puedo estar con ella porque la estoy protegiendo… dile todo y veremos a quien escoge –Sesshomaru afilo sus facciones aún más, él sonrió aún más pues sabía que había dado en el blanco -¿Tan inseguro estas? Anda, si es verdad lo que dices y no quieres verla sufrir, dile lo que pasa –el peliplata apretó los puños e Inuyasha sujeto el antebrazo de Bankotsu con la intención de detenerlo pero este se jaloneo y se zafó sin verlo porque toda su atención estaba en ese sujeto –hazlo ahora que puedes –agrego al sentirse victorioso –porque una vez que todo esto se resuelva y Kagome sepa que le ocultaste todo esto no te va a perdonar –Inuyasha se quedó con la boca abierta porque era la primera vez que ponían a su hermano en una encrucijada, él también estaba consciente de los sentimientos de Kagome y sabía perfectamente que el moreno aun le hacía tambalear el piso –porque hagas lo que hagas, estés en donde estés Kagome no dejara de amarme, nunca.

Inuyasha se quedó mudo, jamás en su vida había visto a Sesshomaru tan rígido y frio como ahora hasta que una sonrisa retorcida apareció en el rostro de su hermano, en verdad que daba miedo.

-Yo no cometeré las mismas estupideces que tú –azuzo sin quitarle la vista de encima –no tengo ningún inconveniente en decirle que es lo que está pasando por culpa de tus malas acciones, ni mucho menos tengo dudas de lo que hará al saberlo pues se perfectamente en que me metí cuando le propuse matrimonio –Bankotsu apretó la quijada a cada palabra que él le respondía –es de idiotas canturrear una victoria que aún no es tuya –entonces recupero la postura, haciéndose más alto y amenazador –Kagome podrá amarte pero he sido yo quien la ha sanado de las heridas que tú le dejaste, el amor que dices que te tiene, no es más que la ceniza del fuego que tú mismo propiciaste en su corazón.

Se acercaron peligrosamente, ambos mirándose a muerte.

-¡Suficiente! –exclamo Inuyasha interponiéndose entre los dos -¡Después se pelean por ella, ahora lo importante es deshacernos de esos dos antes de que de verdad le hagan daño!

Sesshomaru sin dejar de ver al moreno suspiro hondo.

-En primer lugar necesito a alguien parecida a Kagome –Bankotsu hizo una fea mueca en su cara, dudaba de la existencia de alguien así.

-Conozco a la persona indicada –respondió Inuyasha enseguida.

-Bien, llámala y dile lo que sucede –Inuyasha saco su celular de su bolsa –solo necesito que se haga pasar por Kagome unos instantes, asegúrale su integridad –el menos asintió a todo lo que le dijo –y tú… -el dorado de sus ojos fulminó a los zafiros –quiero que alejes a Kikyou de ti.

-¿Qué?

-Que quiero que la dejes en el estacionamiento –repito Sesshomaru –hazle creer que no te importa Kagome, después de todo eres un buen actor en esas cosas –Bankotsu entrecerró sus ojos y dio un paso más al frente.

-Todos están vigilados… -recordó Bankotsu.

-Pues entonces, ¿explícame porque no veo a nadie sospecho cerca de nosotros ahora mismo? –el moreno se quedó pensativo un momento, era verdad, él tampoco había visto a nadie sospecho alrededor de ellos porque el único que acechaba era el director –si fuera así, alguien ya hubiese dado aviso. Mienten.

¿Y que se supone que vas hacer tú? –indagó arrastrando sus palabras, quería ocultar aquel pequeño error de su parte -¿Mirar desde lejos?

-Me ocupare de Kikyou personalmente –y Sesshomaru saco su teléfono celular –la llevaré al límite de su miedo y me confesara lo que necesito saber para hacer lo demás.

-Pero si Kagome aparece en la práctica… -interrumpió Inuyasha al notar el pequeño hueco en el plan –si ella se entera antes de que podamos hacer algo y conociéndola como es…

-Me encargare de que no venga a la universidad –entonces fue cuando Bankotsu perdió la cordura porque esas palabras parecían tener doble sentido y sin pensarlo dos veces el moreno levanto su puño dispuesto a partirle la cara pero la palma de Sesshomaru se interpuso, deteniendo el golpe en seco y recibiendo el impacto del suyo en el estómago, el moreno tambaleo hacia atrás, sujetándose el lugar del golpe e intentando recuperar el aire que le había sacado, Inuyasha se volvió a colar entre ambos.

-¡Basta! –ordeno.

-¿Qué te crees? –adujo Sesshomaru ahora con fuerza en su voz –Yo no soy Inuyasha; deja de actuar como un mocoso y haz lo que te digo –Bankotsu tosió al incorporarse y mirarlo con odio puro –Yo jamás haría algo que Kagome no quisiera. Y más te vale desaparecer hasta que te llame porque no me conviene que Onigumo te vea mientras todo se llevaba a cabo, podría sospechar –el moreno entonces comprendió su plan –si todo sale bien en la noche todos nosotros estaremos dando nuestra declaración y entonces tendrás oportunidad de que Kagome decida.

-Ya te dije que ese tipo tiene gente dentro de…

-Yo soy un Taisho –le interrumpió con severidad –no compares mi apellido con el tuyo, ni mis influencias con las tuyas, entre tú y yo no hay comparación porque a diferencia de ti yo sí puedo hacer mi voluntad.

Bankotsu no dijo nada más, sino que salió dando tremendas zancadas dejando a Inuyasha y a Sesshomaru dentro de los baños, su ser replicaba hacer las cosas a su forma: llevarse a Kagome por la fuerza y huir juntos aunque muy en el fondo sabía que Kagome no lo dejaría, así que resignado hizo tal cual Sesshomaru pidió las cosas. Hasta sumergirse solo en su soledad.

IIOIIO

Se le hizo demasiado fácil poder capturar y meterla en su propio coche, fue él quien la amordazo con rapidez y por supuesto el que ahora sembraba la incertidumbre en la mujer que llevaba atrás.

-Onigumo –murmuro con un hilo de voz -¿Qué quieres saber de él?

-Todo –respondió la voz de Sesshomaru al pisar a fondo el acelerador.

Trago en seco antes de comenzar hablar.

-Onigumo es un peligroso narcotraficante de humanos –sus manos se aferraron al volante al escucharla hablar por supuesto había activado la grabadora de su celular en el momento exacto –yo trabajo con él, pero yo me dedico a mi oficio libremente.

-¿Tu oficio?

-Soy prostituta –hubo un silencio.

-Continua –ordeno Sesshomaru.

-Es lo único que se –murmuro ella –y que es pareja de Naraku. Ambos son gay.

Aquello último sí que lo sorprendió pero no lo demostró.

-¿Naraku? –adujo él como si no tuviera razón de quien era.

-Es el tío de Bankotsu Yöhei; dueño de la universidad de donde me sacaste.

-Bien… ahora dime ¿Qué planeaban hacer con Kagome Higurashi?

Escucharla hablar solo le provoco nauseas, en algún punto quiso detener el auto y ser él quien acabara con la vida de esa miserable mujer pero se tragó las ganas al llegar a la delegación, se encargaría que su estadía en prisión fuera lo más miserable de lo que ella tenía planeado para Kagome, apago la grabadora cuando obtuvo todo lo que quiso, detuvo el coche justo al frente del lugar en donde ya lo esperaban una fila de policías y bajo a Kikyou del auto a rastras.

-¡No, por favor! –suplico -¡Ya te dije todo lo que querías pero por favor!

Le quito la venda de los ojos mostrándole el lugar en donde estaban, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al verlo.

-Tú… -murmuro cuando fue sujetada por uno de los oficiales -¡MALDITO INFELIZ!

-Llévensela –ordeno el capitán de ellos al verla de arriaba abajo –Señor Taisho.

-¡MALDITOOOOOOO! –grito Kikyou al ser arrastrada en los adentros del edificio ahora esposada y privada de su libertad -¡ERES UN MALDITO!

-Aquí viene la confesión de la mujer –le tendió la grabación que el capitán observo con una ceja arqueada –no quiero errores.

-Sí, señor Taisho –el capitán le paso el celular a uno de sus subordinados y este lo tomo enseguida –pero… ¿Qué hay del Onigumo? Es un tipo muy escurridizo y necesitamos pillarlo infraganti para poder detenerlo porque Usted sabe que…

-Será suyo hoy por la noche –no le importo mojarse, ni mucho menos perder un valioso tiempo que bien pudo a verlo usado en convivencia de Kagome pero lo valía, la seguridad de ella lo valía todo, le explico todo al capitán quién lo escucho atentamente a cada palabra que decía.

-Así que Yöhei… -murmuro para asimismo al recordar ese nombre –ese joven me debe aún algo.

-Lo que tenga que tratar con él no es mí incumbencia.

Se fue de ahí y piso al máximo el acelerador para llegar hasta donde ella, tenía que alcanzarla antes de que se fuera a su práctica y sabía también que muy seguramente estaría escondida debajo de la cama porque de antaño conocía ese temor por los relámpagos; toco el timbre de su departamento y comenzó a excusarse en cuanto sus ojos celestes la atraparon.

-Kagome –le dijo desde el marco de la puerta, estaba completamente mojado de pies a cabeza –tuve que ir a dejar a Inuyasha y…

Kagome le abrazo con fuerza cuando un rayo retumbo en sus oídos, Buyo maulló y él no pudo hacer más que envolverla en un cálido abrazo; del beso pasaron a las caricias y de las caricias a la cama, no pudo evitar reír al escuchar, lo que le dijo pero comprendía, él sabía de antemano que Kagome no era virgen y no se lo reprochaba más bien se culpaba él mismo por exponerla a lo que no quería sin embargo no puedo contenerse, intento ir despacio pero simplemente el cuerpo de Kagome era demasiado tentador y se atrevió a mostrarle una parte de él que nadie conocía: su necesidad por estar por fin con ella. Por eso cuando el cuerpo de Kagome estaba tendido boca bajo en la cama no pudo evitar contemplarla porque muy en el fondo sabía que las palabras de ese tipo eran ciertas, ella aún estaba enamorada de Bankotsu y tenía que admitir eso le restaba ventaja; se inclinó hacia delante apoyando sus codos en sus piernas y entrelazo sus manos muy cerca de su boca. Se recordó una vez más que era lo que estaba en juego y ahora más que nunca no podía perder pues Kagome era ahora suya totalmente, suspiro antes de ponerse de pie, cruzar el umbral y sacar su teléfono celular.

-Jaken… -hablo al escuchar la voz de su sirviente del otro lado -¿Está todo listo?

-Aún no, mi señor.

-¿En qué tiempo?

-Ella sale de su práctica en una hora.

-Estaremos ahí –respondió para después colgar y regresar a su lugar.

La vio removerse en la cama y noto por supuesto su sorpresa al encontrase sola en la cama, la conversación duro poco y basto con un simple:

-Hoy no, déjame tenerte una vez más…

Para volver a poseer su cuerpo como un loco sin embargo no había la forma de poder saciarse de ella por eso se armó de valor antes de declarar su propia sentencia no sin antes saber si existía una oportunidad y cuando obtuvo su respuesta…

-Hay algo que debes de saber…

-¿Qué cosa? –indago ella con cara de preocupación.

-Es importante que no me interrumpas y que sea cual sea tu decisión después de saberlo consideres que siempre estaré contigo.

-Me estas asustando, Sesshomaru…

IIOIIO

Se abalanzo sobre la chica pero justo cuando iba a tocar su rostro por detrás un sinfín de faros encendidos le deslumbro la cara, se echó hacia atrás, cubriéndose con los antebrazos la cara y apenas entendiendo lo que pasaba.

-Onigumo –dijo la voz de un hombre que no conoció pero estaba cerca –estás detenido por…

El escucharle recitar sus derechos apenas fue algo que proceso porque para cuando cayó en cuenta subía a una patrulla esposado, se giró hacia la ventana y miro a la mujer que supuestamente era Kagome, esa no era Higurashi, esa era una mujer casi idéntica a ella y entonces comprendió todo cuando Inuyasha se posó a su lado.

-Gracias, Rin.

-No hay de que –respondió sin dejar de ver como la patrulla se marchaba.

IIOIIO

Despertó cuando escucho su celular, brinco de su cama al ver el nombre de Sesshomaru en él.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Todo esta listo –declaro su voz de hiel –te vemos en la delegación.

-Kag… ella…

-Está bien –siseo –y ya lo sabe todo.

Trago gordo al saber que era su última oportunidad, tomo su chaqueta y salió de ahí veloz como un rayo.

IIOIIO

No lo interrumpió como el pidió, se sorprendió es verdad pero se mostró serena en todo momento a pesar de que su corazón se aceleraba con cada palabra.

-Y es la razón por la que viste a Bankotsu con Kikyou.

El silencio los invadió unos largos segundos, Kagome no sabía que decir o hacer, es más, estaba esperando a que Sesshomaru fuera el que dijera algo pero no lo creyó capaz de hacerlo cuando él seguía tan serio como en un inicio.

-Entonces…

Pero el celular de él sonó, el peliplata contesto enseguida en una clara muestra de querer huir de la realidad que se le avecinaba.

-Vamos para allá –dijo él, al ponerse de pie y colgar el teléfono.

-¿Tan rápido?

-No me gusta postergar nada, Kagome y con te seguridad no se juega.

El camino a la delegación fue en completo silencio, ninguno hablo nada y ella se limitó a ver por la ventana; el coraje con Bankotsu se le paso de golpe, al menos el de la mañana porque aún le odiaba por lo que había pasado en navidad entonces se giró a ver el perfil de Sesshomaru quien serió conducía sin verla ni siquiera de reojo, comprendió entonces sus palabras y respiró hondo pues sabía perfectamente lo que el peliplata quería que hiciera: decidir.

Cruzaron los pasillos del edificio pausadamente y su corazón se detuvo cuando en una de las puertas que estaba al frente se abrieron para dejar salir al moreno de larga trenza que al verla acompañada de Sesshomaru frunció el entre cejo.

-Su turno, Señor Taisho –el oficial salía por detrás de Bankotsu con una carpeta en las manos.

Sesshomaru asintió, se volteó hacia Kagome y le deposito un beso en la mejilla antes de partir hacia la puerta que lo esperaba, no miro ni por error al moreno que al pasar junto a él choco hombros contra él, simplemente lo ignoro.

Entonces Bankotsu avanzo hasta la pelinegra que se había dado la media vuelta con la intención de huir de su presencia. Noto algo diferente en ella pero no supo dar con que era.

-Espera –le dijo al detenerla por el brazo –tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

Kagome agacho la cabeza y por fin se giró para darle la cara.

-¿De qué? –adujo ella al verlo a los ojos.

-¿Cómo que, de qué? –no la quiso soltar sino más bien la atrajo hacía él -¿Acaso ese idiota no te dijo porque estaba con Kikyou? ¿Acaso no te dije que…?

-Esperabas que no me lo dijera –comenzó a decirle con fuerza -¿verdad?

-¿Qué?

Entonces Kagome se soltó de su agarre y dio dos pasos atrás.

-Valoro tu sacrificio Bankotsu pero eso no arregla nada entre nosotros dos –el moreno se quedó en shock -ni tampoco significa que voy a salir corriendo a tus brazos porque eso no borra lo que me hiciste, la humillación a la que me sometiste… a todo.

Y todo se derrumbó.

-¿No, nos vas a dar una oportunidad? –preguntó al fin.

-No –respondió con los ojos cristalizados.

-Kagome, yo no soy de esos hombres que ruega y…

-No te estoy pidiendo que me ruegues –intervino con una voz casi quebrada –ni tampoco que lo sigas intentando. Y como oferta de paz, estas invitado a mi boda porque estoy decidida a casarme con Sesshomaru.

La desesperación invadió los corazones de ambos, acelerando los impulsos y los nervios, dejándolos suspendidos en el silencio. Hasta que Bankotsu la jalo por la cintura y la pego muy cerca de su rostro, Kagome sintió que se desvanecía ¿Cómo podía ser tan frágil a su presencia? ¿Por qué perdía la voluntad tan fácil? ¿Por qué?

-Me iré –dijo al fin el moreno –pero solo quiero que me digas una cosa para salir por completo de tu vida.

-¿Qué?

-Dime, que ya no me amas.

Los ojos celestes se abrieron de par en par, su corazón juro salir de su lugar cuando el moreno se aferró más a su cuerpo.

-Dime que no me amas, Kagome –la muchacha abrió la boca pero su garganta no prolifero ningún sonido –dime que no me amas con la misma intensidad con la que yo te amo.

La muchacha abrió más la boca, casi impactada hasta que su contacto se rompió al escuchar abrir la puerta, Kagome se echó hacia atrás y Bankotsu lo vio con cara de querer matarlo.

-Kagome… -la llamo Sesshomaru con el teléfono en mano –es hora de irnos.

-Pero creí que… -miro al oficial que caminaba hasta ellos.

-Ella debe de dar su declaración –interrumpió Bankotsu en querer su oportunidad de querer estar solos nuevamente.

-Se presentó un problema familiar –la cara de la azabache cambio radicalmente cuando los ojos de Sesshomaru le dijeron en un lenguaje no hablando lo que pasaba.

-¿Qué clase de problema familiar? –pregunto casi con miedo.

-Tú padre, ha muerto.

 _ **IIOIIOIIOIIOIIOIIO**_

 ** _Este capítulo ya lo había subido anteriormente pero la pagina me lo tradujo todo mal, a ver si ahora si me lo agarra, en todo caso esta historia también se encuentra ya disponible en wattpad con el mismo nombre por si gustan seguirla ahí. Y luego, saludos a Noe... pregunta ¿eres hombre o mujer? porque por el nombre no se :3_**


	26. Chapter 26

**26**

 **CARNAVAL**

Las siguientes semanas que pasaron fueron caóticos pues el carnaval llego y la ciudad fue inundada por un sinfín de turistas desenfrenados por la festividad: alcohol, música y el desorden era lo que reinaba en esos momentos en las calles sin embargo para él no era cosa de fiesta sino más mejor dicho de tortura humana porque comenzó a experimentar la abstinencia de no saber nada de ella, de ser ignorante a lo que pasaba a la distancia y para colmo de sus males incapacitado para ir a buscarla porque si bien había intentado llamarle más de una vez, Kagome simplemente no aparecía.

Y el caso contra Onigumo y Kikyou ya casi concluía; supo por medio de Inuyasha (quien seguía ahí hasta que concluyera la investigación) que las influencias de Sesshomaru le ayudaron a la muchacha a poder rendir su declaración a la distancia, sin necesidad de hacerse presente en la ciudad, algo que no tomo nada bien pues limitaba cada vez las posibilidades de volver a verla, aunando que el muy imbécil no quiso revelarle nada de Kagome, según él por petición explicita de ella.

-Hermano… -Jakotsu entraba a su habitación –vamos a ir a…

-No quiero –dijo tajante.

-Banky –la insistencia de su hermano solo empeoraba las cosas –no puedes recluirte aquí como un huraño.

-Dije que no quiero –repitió.

-Probablemente ella vaya.

Y el silencio inundo toda la habitación al considerarlo una posibilidad.

-Recuerda que Kagome quería asistir al carnaval, tenía curiosidad y… -el moreno se levantó de su cama, mirando ahora a su hermano que desde el umbral de la puerta intentaba persuadirlo –a lo mejor quiera venir solo a eso. La muerte de su padre ya tiene algo de tiempo, a lo mejor… solo a lo mejor te la encuentres…

Jakotsu salió dejándolo a él con la inquietud, pensativo al argumento de su menor hermano e inmediatamente saco la foto que ahora guardaba siembre bajo su almohada, observando a las dos figuras protagonistas y centrándose en la mujer de cabellos azabaches y ojos celestes. Sonrió de repente, considerándolo una posibilidad, se levantó de la cama, se bañó, se cambió y salió: la casa estaba vacía pues todos sus hermanos había salido al carnaval, agradeció la soledad pues así no tenía que explicar nada.

Tomo su motocicleta por ser el medio más fácil para moverse, dispuesto a coincidir con ella.

IIOIIO

Tomo la hoja de papel entre sus manos, releyendo una y otra vez las líneas, asegurándose de lo que leía.

-¿Sucede algo? –la voz de Sesshomaru por detrás la sobresalto, escondió la hoja e intento poner su mejor cara antes de girarse.

-No, nada…

-¿Segura? –indago sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-Es solo que… -tomo el folder que tenía en la mesa de enfrente y se lo tendió –estaba leyendo el contrato que le voy a dar a Sango.

Sesshomaru tomo el folder, lo abrió y leyó.

-Eso es un gran suma de dinero para un pequeño negocio ¿no crees? –Kagome asintió pero lo escucho -¿Segura que quieres invertir en este lugar?

-Complemente –afirmo cuando el peliplata cerro el folder –ella me ayudo bastante cuando estuve viviendo ahí y quisiera retribuirlo –el hombre suspiro.

-Si es lo que quieres, entonces se hará –se vieron a los ojos unos instantes hasta que él nuevamente hablo –me dijo la servidumbre que no quieres comer ¿Por qué?

-No tengo apetito –se justificó al desviar su atención hacia el sillón que tenía a un lado –aún no lo asimilo del todo y…

-Tu padre no hubiese querido que estuvieras así –argumento al acercarse más pero Kagome se quedó clavada en su sitio sin voltear a verlo –han pasado semanas desde que te encerraste en este lugar.

-Este sitio era su lugar favorito –agrego –me gusta –entonces se giró otra vez a él y fue ella quien acorto la distancia para abrazarlo por la cintura, Sesshomaru se quedó congelado –gracias –dijo con un hilo de voz –gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí.

Y él se aferró a su pequeño cuerpo sin dudarlo ni un segundo, acompañándola en su dolor; Kagome sollozo, aún le dolía la pérdida de su progenitor porque lo sentía como si hubiese sido ayer. Su padre había sido el mejor hombre que Kami le dio siempre tan: atento, protector y amoroso, y aunque casi no tenían tiempo de verse cuando lo hacían, ella tenía su absoluta atención, sin duda su partida sin ni siquiera verlo antes de su muerte le dolía en el alma.

-El notorio va a leer el testamento –su madre entraba al lugar, separando a los dos al instante, llevaba un vestido negro, lucía sumamente demacrada y su semblante adquirió un tono gris; en definitiva su madre era la que recibió el golpe más duro –tienen que bajar ahora.

-¿Tienen? –indago Kagome confundida.

-Tú padre logro saber a tiempo de su relación –Kagome se puso en blanco –y alcanzo a modificar el testamento; Sesshomaru también aparece en él –ambos se miraron entre si –vamos, es hora.

IIOIIO

Se movió entre la multitud que saltaba y brincaba al ritmo del escándalo de los carros alegóricos que pasaban por el lugar, ahora se sentía completamente estúpido ¿Cómo pudo pensar que Kagome pudiera estar ahí metida?

-¿Bankotsu? –se dio la media vuelta al escuchar su nombre -¡Eres tú, cabrón!

-Hiten –lo reconoció enseguida, sin duda uno de sus antiguos amigos del extranjero.

-¿¡Que pedo, wuey!? –el muchacho llevaba unas bermudas junto con una playera hawaiana, le dio un golpe en la espalda en señal de saludo -¿¡Y tus hermanos!? ¿¡Vienes solo!? –miro alrededor de él -¿¡Porque traes esa jeta de amargado!?

-No tengo tiempo para… -pero su amigo ya lo había jalado y adentrándolo más hacia el gentío, se detuvieron frente a una palapa llena de personas que bebían.

-Toma una cerveza –Hiten le daba un enorme tarro de cerveza que él tomo sin esperarlo –hace un pinche calor del infierno.

Lo hacía y bastante pero el que estuvieras medio ebrio te quitaba la sensación incomoda de picazón en el cuerpo por el sol. Hiten había sido uno de sus mejores amigos cuando viajo a Florida a una de esas fiestas locas a las cuales asistía de manera desmedida, ambos se volvieron imparables en el ámbito de hacer cada estupidez que les broto esa manera tan arrogante de ser.

-Al rato van a llegar unas ricas mamacitas que… -Bankotsu frunció el entre cejo -¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así? No me digas que ya te volviste puto…

-Que mamadas dices –replico el moreno.

-Wuey, la neta ¿Qué pedo contigo? –Bankotsu lo miro confundido -¡No mames! –le grito burlón al señalarlo a la cara con su dedo -¡Estás enamorado, pendejo!

-¿Qué?

-Tienes esa pinche cara de borrego a medio matar y esa, es la jeta de un pendejo enamorado –el moreno rolo los ojos, llevándose sin querer a la boca el gran jarrón de cerveza, se bebió la mitad -¿y que pedo, puto? ¿Es bonita?

-Hermosa –respondió pensando en la invasora de sus recuerdos.

-¿Y dónde está?

-Mmm…

Hiten entrecerró los ojos, comprendió un poco al notar el semblante del moreno que ahora ladeaba la cabeza en búsqueda de alguien familiar entre la multitud.

-La cagaste ¿verdad? –su cuestionamiento hizo que arrugara la frente ¿Qué pedo con el mundo? Ya sabía que era un jodido cabrón pero qué todo mundo lo tachara así comenzaba a ser molesto.

-Cállate… -espetó al mismo tiempo que se terminaba todo el tarro.

-Sí, la cagaste –afirmo al quitarle de las manos el enorme vaso y darle otro –y conociéndote cómo eres de cabrón, de seguro te odia.

Bankotsu se giró a verlo con un pinche odio que Hiten se hecho hacia atrás con miedo.

-Bromeo, bromeo… -Hiten movía sus manos en señal de clemencia –y ¿Cómo se llama?

-Kagome –murmuro él al beber otra vez.

-Es bonito el nombre –se apresuró a decirle y llenando su vaso con otra bebida que él no vio por estar atento a la multitud que se movía de arriba abajo –es alcohol… -le dijo pero Bankotsu no presto atención porque de igual forma lo bebió -¿Y tus hermanos?

-Por ahí –respondió sin verle.

-Mmm… -un carro alegórico pasaba por enfrente, lleno de muchachas en bikini, que alegres lanzaban collares a quienes las aclamaban abajo, a Bankotsu le cayó uno justamente alrededor de su cuello pero este parecía no reaccionar ante nada porque seguía buscando como si fuese un faro.

De repente la necesidad de seguir bebiendo sin moverse de su lugar mermo, siguió tomando hasta que cayó la noche mientras Hiten le seguía haciendo plática de quien sabe que otras cosas, ya se estaba proponiendo regresar a la casa cuando algo llamo su atención: Una mujer con un tremendo trasero atrapado en un diminuto short bailaba del otro lado del desfile, su cabellera era negra azabache, con las puntas azules eléctricas y contoneaba sus caderas de un lado a otro, la reconoció enseguida.

-Kagome…

-¿Qué? –adujo Hiten cuando el moreno le devolvió al jarrón y empezó alejarse -¡Oye! ¡Bankotsu! ¿A dónde vas?

Dejo de escucharlo porque las ansias de llegar a donde ella se encontraba fueron lo que ahora lo movieron con rapidez, ignorando a su paso el claro mareo que lo invadió, sin duda, señal de que estaba ebrio.

-¡Kagome! –grito cuando alzo su brazo para intentar alcanzar -¡Oye!

Pero la puta multitud le estaba haciendo difícil su labor pues le estaba costando un mundo el poderse moverse con rapidez y su corazón casi se le detuvo cuando la vio avanzar. Se encabrono y sin importarle los reproches, se hizo paso de forma brusca.

-¡Quítense! –exclamo cuando ya la tenía más cerca.

Alzó su mano y entonces aprensó su brazo; la jaló hacia él y ella apenas si tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

-Bank… -escucho decirle antes de atrapar sus labios.

Esta vez no permitirá que le dijera nada o se opusiera, esta vez le iba a demostrar la falta que le había hecho en esas semanas, así que cuando se separó de ella, la jalo a uno de los callejones abandonados, estaba completamente oscuro y no le preocupaba la gente porque esa estaba demasiado entretenida con el desfile.

-Ban…

-¡Sssh! –la silencio; pego su cuerpo contra la pared y volvió a besarla.

Sintió el triunfo cuando los brazos de ella rodearon su cuello y no dudo ni un segundo en continuar con lo que desde hacía tiempo soñaba hacerle; no quiso preguntarle porque había elegido un bikini tan exagerado (pues los triángulos del traje solo ocultaban sus pezones) porque no quería protestas ahora que accedía, se limitó a besarla frenéticamente al mismo tiempo que la acariciaba: se separó del beso frenético, casi sin aliento, inhalando y exhalando el aire que comenzaba a faltarle entonces con sus dientes quito el trozo de tela que cubría sus pezones, se llevó uno a la boca, empezando a jugar con él, succionando y lamiéndolo como un loco, a la vez que sus manos viajaban hasta los bordes de sus shorts.

-Aagh! –la escucho gemir cuando una de sus mano logro colarse a su intimidad y sentirla completamente empapada. Perdió la razón.

Se bajó el zíper de su pantalón pero antes de que pudiera cargarla, ella lo detuvo con una mano en el pecho.

-Espera… -murmuro al agacharse y sacar de una de las bolsas de su short una bolsita que él reconoció. No protesto porque el verla agachada a la altura de su miembro mientras le colocaba el condón fue una de las escenas que más le gusto aunque eso no quitaba que se sintiera un poco incómodo ya que el contacto de carne a carne con Kagome siempre le gusto al punto de volverse loco, precisamente por eso nunca había tomado la precaución de cuidarse con ella y le resultaba sumamente extraño que ahora lo hiciera sin embargo antes de hablar o preguntarle por qué, ella volvía apretarse contra la pared, atrayéndolo nuevamente hacia su boca, besándolo de una forma que nunca antes lo había besado pues ahora movía como loca su lengua contra la suya, enrollo entonces sus piernas alrededor de su cadera y en automático él la penetro de un solo.

-¡Kami! –expreso al sentirlo adentro, pues de la estocada se habían vuelto a separar del beso salvaje -¡Empezaba a olvidar lo bueno es tenerte adentro.

Bankotsu no quiso decir nada, lo importante era tenerla ahí con él, sentirla de nuevo suya, así que comenzó a penetrarla con fuerza, los gemidos y los gritos que alzaba su garganta fueron el punto en donde pensó había algo extraño pero aun así continuo, era tanta su necesidad, tanta su desesperación de que al fin ella le correspondiera que no quiso ver la realidad y justo cuando estaba por terminar, en ese instante en donde su clímax iba a explotar todo se derrumbó.

-¡BANKOTSU! –le gritaron a vivo pulmón, obligándolo a separarse del cuerpo de la mujer que ahora intentaba cubrirse por detrás de él -¿¡QUE PUTA MADRE, HACES!? –era Jakotsu, lo pudo reconocer cuando se acercó a grandes zancadas hasta él, lucía increíblemente enfadado –¿¡QUIEN ES ESTA, PENDEJA!?

-¿Cómo que, quién? –adujo al acomodarse la ropa lo más rápido que pudo –es Kagome, estúpido.

-Yo no soy Kagome –y sintió un terrible hueco en el estómago cuando sus ojos vieron con claridad a la mujer de la cual había tomado posesión hacia unos segundos –soy Sara, pendejo.

Parpadeo cuando la claridad pudo llegar al fin a él, ¡Carajo! Pero si era la mujer que ese día había estado con ellos en la playa, era ella sin duda alguna, se froto los ojos fuertemente cuando la apariencia que lo había atraído desapareció mostrando lo rubia que era.

-¡Largo! –exclamo Jakotsu al notar el error de su hermano, la rubia frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada, sino que tomo sus cosas, se apresuró a vestirse y salió de ahí ante el terrible silencio entre los tres -¿Te has dado cuenta de lo que hiciste?

-¡Cállate! –reclamo Bankotsu al saberlo también -¡Todo esto es tu pinche culpa! –Jakotsu parpadeo varias veces.

-Estás ebrio –le dijo.

-¡Sí! –vocifero furioso, encabronado por darse cuenta el nivel de su pinche necesidad -¡POR SEGUIRTE LA PINCHE CORRIENTE!

-Cálmate –sugirió su hermano –No le diré a nadie que…

-¿¡QUE ME ACABO DE COGER A UNA PENDEJA DE LA CUAL NO SE NI SU PUTO NOMBRE, CREYENDO QUE ERA KAGOME!? -Jakotsu afligió su rostro -¿¡QUE ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO LOCO POR AÑORAR SU PRESENCIA!? ¿¡QUE NO VAS A DECIR, HERMANO!?

-Ya… ya… estas borracho y no estas para…

-¡A la verga! –grito enardecido -¡Todo esto es tu puta culpa! ¡Tú y tus putos consejos de mierda! –los ojos oscuros de su hermano se cristalizaron pero eso tampoco le importo -¡SI TAN SOLO NO HUBIESES IDO CON TUS PINCHES MAMADAS DE "UN CLAVO SACA A OTRO", NADA DE ESTO HUBIERA PASADO! –Jakotsu salto al escucharlo gritar pero se limitó a llevarse las manos a la boca -¡KAGOME NO ESTARÍA CON ESE PENDEJO DE MIERDA, SI NO LE HUBIESES DICHO QUE TAMBIÉN ME HICIERA LO MISMO!

-Banky… yo…

-¡CALLATÉ! –espetó con más fuerza -¿¡TÚ SABES A CASO COMO ME SIENTO CADA NOCHE AL IMAGINARLA EN LOS BRAZOS DE ESE CABRON!? –no pudo evitar deshacer el nudo en la garganta que llevaba semanas sintiendo y evitando a toda costa, las lágrimas en el rostro del moreno empezaron a bañar su rostro por primera vez en su vida, porque ni siquiera cuando murieron sus padres lloro como en esta ocasión -¿¡TÚ, QUE MIERDA VAS A SABER DEL AMOR SINO LO HAZ SENTIDO COMO YO!? ¡QUE MIERDA! –grito más fuerte haciendo eco contra la música que sonaba al fondo -¡LA PERDÍ! –exclamo derrotado, al caer al piso, llorando al fin su dolor –la he perdido…

-Banky… -su hermano se acercó a él, haciéndole compañía en el llanto –lo siento mucho.


	27. Chapter 27

**27**

 **ALQUILER COMPARTIDO**

Después de lo que paso en carnaval sus pláticas con Jakotsu fueron nulas, no podía ni verlo por error en la casa por eso mismo se recluyo en su habitación, siempre de malas y desesperado, la puta necesidad de hablar con Kagome no se le pasaba con nada, ni durmiendo, ni leyendo, ni haciendo otra pendejada que no fuera pensar en ella: Inuyasha se había ido una vez que el asunto de Onigumo y Kikyou concluyo, no había nada más que hacer pues gracias a las influencias de Sesshomaru y las denuncias pertinentes habían logrado detener a una gran red de trata de blancas, obviamente volvió a insistirle con el tema de Kagome pero no obtuvo nada del peliplata que le contesto con un simple _lo siento mucho Bankotsu pero Kagome me pidió que no te dijera nada_ obviamente su desesperación se acrecentó aún más cuando al regresar a clases se dio por enterado de la baja permanente tanto de Kagome y la de Sesshomaru como profesor y para el colmo de sus males no podía salir de la jodida ciudad hasta que su pendejo tío recuperara el sentido y precisamente acelero el paso porque en aquella mañana, Jakotsu le confirmo el regreso de Naraku al estado consiente, así que cruzo los pasillos del maldito lugar casi corriendo, hasta que llego a la puerta que era custodiaba por un oficial.

-¡Quítate! –ordeno Bankotsu al ponerse al frente y hacerlo a un lado.

-¡Óigame! –grito el policía por detrás cuando el moreno invadió la habitación y concentraba su atención en el hombre que sentado en su cama lo veía entrar con furia en sus ojos -¡DETENGASÉ!

-Tú… -dijo el moreno.

-Está bien –atajo la voz de Naraku –es mi sobrino –el oficial frunció el ceño pero se dio la media vuelta abandonando el lugar, entonces los ojos negros se posaron en los zafiros que ahora destellaban en rojo vivo.

-Tú sobrino y un pito –declaro el moreno al verse libre de interrupciones –eres un cabrón, hijo de tu puta madre –Naraku no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó callado esperando a escuchar todo -¿¡Cómo pudiste traicionar a tu propio hermano!? ¡ASESINO! –le grito a vivo pulmón.

-Tienes razón en todo lo que me…

-¡CALLATE, PENDEJO! –espetó él con fuerza -¡POR TU PINCHE CULPA, ME LLENE DE ODIO HACIA UNA PERSONA QUE NO TENÍA NADA QUE VER CON MI MALDITO SUFRIMIENTO! ¡PORQUE EL CAUSANTE DE TODO ESTO FUISTE TÚ!... ¡TÚ, MALDITA SABANDIJA! –pateó tan fuerte la silla que tenía a un lado que el guardia abrió la puerta nuevamente, creando un silencio en penumbra.

-Solo estamos hablando –dijo Naraku –estaremos bien –el oficial volvió a salir.

-¡ERES UN…!

-Cometí un error y créeme que me arrepiento –el moreno tensó todo su cuerpo, sabía que no podía tocarlo, pero no por su estado sino más bien porque quería seguir escuchando lo que le decía antes de darle el golpe final –el remordimiento de lo que hice me ha perseguido durante todo este tiempo, fue por eso que me dedique a cuidarlos con el mismo esmero que lo hubiese hecho mi hermano.

-¿¡Que paso con el proyecto!? –Naraku lo miro incrédulo -¡CONTESTAME!

-Se lo di a otro empresa –respondió al fin –se los vendí por una buena suma de dinero y cuando demandaron por la exactitud del proyecto de mi hermano con la de los Taisho, hice creer a mi hermano que los que demandaban era los Taisho porque ellos eran intocables; supuse mi hermano no haría nada pero entonces llegaron las demandas, se perdió el dinero y…

-¡TODO SE FUE A LA CHINGADA!

-Yo jamás pensé que tus padres recurrirían el dinero de su seguro de vida para preservarles su legado, nunca pensé que…

-¿¡Que hiciste con el dinero que te dieron!? –los ojos rojos de Naraku se cerraron una sola vez.

-En ese entonces tenía problemas con el alcohol y mi hermano fue el único que me tendió la mano para salir, sin embargo… -agacho la cabeza –aún era débil y…

-¡ERES UN PENDEJO! –exclamo con furia -¡VENDISTE LA CONFIANZA DE TU HERMANO PARA OBTENER MÁS ALCOHOL!

-Entiende que yo…

-¡ENTIENDO UNA VERGA! –bramo encolerizado por todo lo que escuchaba -¿¡SABES A CASO LO QUE PROVOCO TU MENTIRA!? ¡PERDÍ A KAGOME POR TU ESTUPIDEZ! –su tío entonces lo vio a los ojos –¡POR TU COBARDIA DE NO HABLAR CON LA VERDAD Y TENER LOS HUEVOS PARA ADMITIR TUS PUTOS ERRORES, ELLA TERMINO PAGANDO LOS PLATOS ROTOS!

-¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto confundido -¿Qué tiene que ver Higurashi en todo esto?

-¡QUE ME DESQUITE CON ELLA PENSANDO QUE HERIRIA A INUYASHA! –entonces Naraku se puso blanco -¡QUE MANDE TODO A LA FREGADA POR PENSAR QUE ERA ELLA LA RESPUESTA A MI VENGANZA! ¡UNA PUTA VENGANZA QUE NO ERA EN CONTRA DE INUYASHA! –se acercó entonces a él y lo tomo por la bata, Naraku abría los ojos desmesuradamente -¡ERA EN CONTRA TUYA! ¡TÚ!... ¿¡SABES A CASO LO QUE SE SIENTE NO PODER TENER OTRA OPORTUNIDAD CON LA PERSONA QUE AMAS!? ¿¡SABES ACASO LO QUE SIENTO YO AL SABER QUE NO ME QUIERE CERCA DE ELLA!?...

-Yo…

-¡NO, TU NO SABES NADA! –lo zarandeo con fuerza -¡NI SIQUIERA PARA ADMITIR TU PUTA INCLINACIÓN SEXUAL! –Naraku abría cada vez más y más los ojos -¡SI, PENDEJO!… ¡NOS ENTERAMOS DE TU SECRETITO! ¡Y DE NO SER PORQUE ESTA ENCERRADO EN UNA PUTA MAZMORRA YO…!

-¿Qué?

-¡Señor Yöhei! –ambos giraron su atención hacia el jodido oficial que ahora caminaba hasta ellos con el semblante serio, Bankotsu lo reconoció como el cabrón que llevaba la puta investigación de la golpiza -¡Me alegra mucho que estén los dos aquí! –Bankotsu soltó a su tío y este miraba a ambos confundido –Aunque mis sospechas casi están disipadas al ver tan cariñoso recibimiento entre familiares –los ojos oscuros se posaron en ambos –Señor Yöhei, salga por favor que necesito hablar con Naraku.

Bankotsu le dirigió una mirada tenaz a su tío antes de salir de la habitación con un tremendo azoton.

-Señor Naraku Yöhei –comenzó a decirle con voz firme –es necesario que sepa…

IIOIIO

Camino en el pasillo como si fuese un león enjaulado, esperando a que el puto detective y Naraku terminaran de hablar.

-¡Hermano! –era Renkotsu que se acercaba junto con sus otros cuatros hermanos por detrás, Jakotsu no venía con ellos –Jakotsu apenas nos dijo que…

-Está adentro con el pendejo del detective –les dijo sin verlos y seguir caminando en círculos.

-Pero… -opino Suikotsu al ponerse al frente de todos -¿lograste decirle en lo que quedamos?

-No –contesto firme.

-¡No me digas que…! –agrego Renkotsu casi intuyendo lo peor.

-No le hice nada –azuzo deteniendo sus pasos al escuchar cómo se abría la puerta de par en par, el detective salía con la cara sería, mirando a todos y cada uno de los hermanos Yöhei.

-Su tío será dado de alta mañana por la mañana –declaro viendo a todos y cada uno de ellos –me ha dicho que todo fue un mal entendido y que efectivamente un grupo desconocido entro a su casa a golpearlo, no sabe quiénes fueron –Bankotsu frunció el ceño –por lo tanto –obviamente se dirigía a él –Señor Yöhei, queda libre del impedimento para salir de esta ciudad –los hermanos suspiraron aliviados –no obstante Naraku Yöhei, ha solicitado hablar con la familia Taisho y Higurashi inmediatamente.

-¿Para qué? –fue el moreno quien se adelantó a preguntar antes de que algún otro lo hiciera.

-Quiere llegar a un acuerdo con ellos –se miraron confundidos, sin saber de qué habla el hombre –hará uso de los sesión de derechos de la empresa Higurashi a la de Ustedes –Bankotsu se puso en blanco al escucharlo hablar –el Señor Higurashi le dio al Señor Naraku la documentación necesaria para hacer el traspaso.

-¿¡QUÉ!? –exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo.

Tenía que ser una jodida mentira, Naraku nunca en su vida había tenido contacto con el padre de Kagome y menos ahora que el señor estaba muerto.

-Tengo que hablar con él –se apresuró a decir el moreno al dar un paso firme adelante, dispuesto a entrar y romperle la cara.

-No –dijo el oficial, interponiéndose entre él y la puerta –el Señor Naraku ha sido claro en lo que desea y quiere: verte a ti mañana en su oficina, junto con Higurashi y los Taisho y hasta que eso pase no podrán entrar a verlo.

-¿¡Y quien se cree Usted!? -demando a saber Bankotsu cada vez enojado -¿¡Su puto guardaespaldas o su lechuza mensajera!? –el oficial afilo sus facciones.

-Los acuerdos que yo tenga con su tío son privados señor Yöhei y le sugiero modere su lenguaje si no quiere pasar la noche en prisión por desacato –el hombre se giró hacia el guardia de la puerta –no dejes pasar a nadie –el hombre asintió –y Ustedes es mejor que se preparen para la reunión de mañana, yo me encargare de mandar a llamar a la familia Taisho y Higurashi.

IIOIIO

"Los bienes inmuebles, las joyas y el dinero existentes en nuestra familia quedan repartidos por la mitad a: Kagome y Naomi ambas de apellido Higurashi, quienes son mis únicas herederas sin embargo, la empresa Higurashi como demás acciones que tenemos compradas en otras empresas, corporaciones, negocios y demás extensiones de la misma, quedan bajo el cargo de Sesshomaru Taisho quien a partir de la consumación del matrimonio con mi unigénita queda a cargo de toda la corporación no obstante estando sujeto a las decisiones de mi hija Kagome Higurashi quien de ahora en adelante ocupara el título de vicepresidenta, ambos procuraran el crecimiento de la misma; agregando que para que exista una fusión entre las corporaciones de las familias: Taisho y Higurashi debe de existir un heredero de ambos, en esta caso sería: mi nieto, quien pasaría a tener el control total de todo lo que yo poseí en vida una vez que llegue a la mayoría de edad. Este es mi última palabra y voluntad"

Los comensales se vieron los unos a los otros, Kagome era la más sorprendida al igual que su madre que no daba crédito a lo que había escuchado.

-Entonces… -dijo Kagome al levantarse de su silla –si no quisiera casarme con Sesshomaru… –el peliplata no se inmuto sino que siguió viendo al abogado que extendía el documento a la Señora Higurashi, él en el fondo también tenía esa inquietud.

-La empresa entonces se daría en venta y se repartiría el dinero entre Usted y su madre –Kagome y Nahomi se vieron a los ojos.

-¿Cómo? –adujo la pelinegra cada vez más sorprendida.

-Su padre dejo todo bien hecho, señorita y fue muy claro en establecer que nadie que no fuera un Taisho tocaría su empresa. Aunque esto también afectaría a la familia del joven Sesshomaru –ella se giró a ver a su prometido que sentado en su silla no se había movido ni un apéndice –ya que ellos también son parte de la sociedad Higurashi, se verían obligados a vender esa parte, perdiendo al mismo más de la mitad de su capital.

Kagome volvió a sentarse en la silla, hilando en su cabeza todo lo que escucho. Su padre, hasta en su último aliento había procurado cerrar todo, era notaria su desconfianza por dejar que otro tomara su lugar.

-Necesito que me den la documentación de la sede de derechos para realizar todo el tramite –Kagome miro a Sesshomaru, quien se volteo a verla también esperando algo -¿Qué pasa? –pregunto el abogado al notar la sorpresa.

-¿Madre? –llamo Kagome al girarse hacia ella.

-A mí no me dio nada –se atajó ella.

-A nosotros tampoco –opinó Sesshomaru.

-Si no tienen esa documentación no podré hacer el cambio que establece el testamento.

Los tres se miraron entre si y entonces el celular de Sesshomaru sonó quien dudoso se levantó de su lugar.

-Permítanme un segundo –dijo al salir.

-¿Estas segura de que no tienes esos papeles? –le pregunto a su madre quien ahora era un manojo de nervios.

-No, no… tu padre siempre fue muy reservado con esas cosas y yo…

-Es primordial que las encuentren –agrego el abogado al escucharlas hablar –de no entregar esos papeles en el tiempo de un mes, toda su herencia pasaría a manos del estado.

-¿QUÉ? –exclamaron ambas al mismo tiempo.

-La ley es la ley…

Las mujeres volvieron a verse pero ahora con miedo, Kagome sabía lo importante que había sido para su padre levantar todo su imperio y el saberlo perdido sin luchar por él le oprimía el pecho.

-Kagome –Sesshomaru entraba al lugar con furia en sus ojos –tenemos que irnos.

-¿A dónde? –quiso saber al ver otra vez en esos ojos dorados una preocupación latente –tenemos que encontrar…

-Se quien tiene esa documentación –soltó sin más.

-¿Quién? –no sabía porque pero la respuesta no le iba a gustar en nada.

-Naraku Yöhei. 

IIOIIO

Volvería a verla, en malas condiciones pero lo haría, no pudo evitar mover la pierna inquieto.

-Ya cálmate –espeto Renkotsu a su lado –me pones nervioso.

Sentados en la sala de espera de la oficina de su tío esperaban a que los dos últimos invitados llegaran, quería romperle la cara a Naraku pero ahora mismo estaba más concentrado en volver a verla.

-¡Que te calmes! –bramo Renkotsu al sujetarle la pierna.

Bankotsu y él se miraron con el ceño fruncido hasta que…

-Por aquí Señorita Higurashi… Señor Taisho –la secretaría de su tío encamino a la pareja hasta donde ellos estaban.

Los cuatro se vieron entre sí cuando inundaron la sala de espera; Kagome respiro hondo, Sesshomaru entrecerró sus ojos y Bankotsu no pudo más que admirar a la mujer que amaba.

Llevaba puesto un holgado vestido negro con un listón del mismo color rodear su cintura, la altura del mismo le daba justo por arriba de la rodilla, dándole ese toque provocador pero elegante, zapatillas de tacón negros, su cabellera recogida en un bonito chongo (el mismo que usaba para sus prácticas de gimnasia) unos pendientes de diamantes y ese maldito anillo en su dedo anular que resplandecía en su mano, no llevaba ni una gota de maquillaje, su semblante se veía sumamente demacrado y triste. Apretó los puños cuando noto el enlace de manos de la muchacha contra la del hombre de cabellos de plata y traje totalmente negro, se veía sumamente imponente pues en esta ocasión había recogido su larga melena en una alta coleta, ambos: de luto.

-Pueden pasar –dijo la secretaría al abrir la puerta del despacho de Naraku; Bankotsu se puso de pie seguido por su hermano –lo siento señor Renkotsu pero su tío fue claro en que solamente podían entrar la señorita Kagome, su prometido y su hermano Bankotsu.

-¿Cómo está eso? –una voz gruesa y potente retumbo en la sala, los cuatros rostros giraron ahora hacia el nuevo visitante.

Inu No Taisho entraba de la mano con su esposa, quien se quedó unos momentos a su lado para observar a detalle la postura de los más jóvenes, Inu No con ese traje sastre negro mostraba parte de su ancho pecho a los que ahora arqueaban ambas cejas, tenía un parecido extraordinario con Sesshomaru pues también había recogido su cabellera.

-¡Háganse a un lado! –bramo la voz de Inuyasha por detrás.

Y de repente la sala se vio llena de gente, todos mirándose entre sí alterados.

-Creo que mejor esperamos afuera, Inu –Bankotsu entorno su atención hacia la muchacha que colgaba del brazo del peliplata menor, una muchacha joven, ojos marrón y cabellera castaña –aquí estamos muy apretados.

-Que mamada… -murmuro Renkotsu a un lado de él.

-Cállate –susurro Bankotsu.

-Exijo hablar con Naraku Yöhei, ahora mismo –azuzo la voz de Inu No quien se abalanzo contra la puerta.

Pero el moreno no dejaba de ver a Kagome quien refugiándose detrás del cuerpo de Sesshomaru evitaba verlo directamente, algo lucía extraño con ella y no sabía cómo definirlo.

-Lo siento, señor pero…

-Nadie entrara –una voz penetró el lugar; el detective que ya conocían perfectamente se abrió paso entre todos, colocándose justo al centro –solo los involucrados.

-¿Quién es Usted? –demando a saber Inu No con un volumen de voz cada vez más alto.

-El capitán de la policía de esta ciudad, señor.

-Cariño –llamo Irasue al jalar a su marido por el brazo –será mejor que…

-Espero tenga las facultades para hacer lo que hace –alego casi con un tono rojo en su cara.

-Créame que ahora si las tengo –sentenció el oficial.

-Padre –esta vez fue Sesshomaru quien hablo –puedo hacerme cargo.

Padre e hijo se vieron a los ojos, era como si hablaran en un lenguaje no verbal.

-Rin, esperemos a fuera –Inuyasha jaló a la chica quien risueña le hizo un gesto de despedida a Kagome antes de salir, ella le respondió con una sonrisa amarga.

¿Tanto se había apagado? ¿Era aquello lo que quedaba de la Kagome de la que él se enamoró? ¿Tan mal la había dejado la muerte de su padre? No, él la conocía bien e intuía que existía algo más aunque también no pudo evitar sentirse terriblemente culpable, al saber que otra vez su familia era la autora intelectual del dolor de Kagome, odio a Naraku.

-Suficiente, estamos perdiendo el tiempo –dijo él acercándose a la puerta y siendo el primero en entrar. No quería alargar más el dolor de Kgome.

Al final entraron los tres involucrados, afuera: el padre de Sesshomaru, su esposa y su hermano se quedaron con el oficial que aseguro les daría una charla resumida de lo que ellos escucharían. Ahora los tres caminaban de frente, al enorme escritorio al fondo que con la silla girada a espaldas de ellos daba mayor suspenso a la escena.

-Tomen asiento, por favor –Naraku giro su silla, mostrando ese impecable traje purpura que siempre lo caracterizo, los tres lo miraron con furia.

-¿De qué se trata todo esto? –demando a saber Sesshomaru.

-Tomen asiento y en un momento les diré de que se trata.

A regañadientes ocuparon el lugar de las tres sillas enfrente de su escritorio, fue Sesshomaru quien se sentó en medio de Kagome y Bankotsu.

-Habla –exigió el peliplata con su voz fría.

-Hace unos meses conocí a tu padre, Kagome… -la muchacha abrió los ojos de par en par –estuve con él en el ascensor en donde le dio un ataque, fui yo quien llamo a la ambulancia para que se lo llevaran –ninguno hablo sino más bien se le quedaron viendo con la quijada apretada –en ese momento a tu padre se le cayó: esto… –abrió el cajón que tenía a un lado del escritorio y lanzo a los tres, unas hojas al frente que fueron tomadas al instante por los jóvenes.

-Los derechos de la empresa de mi padre… -murmuro Kagome al terminar de leer –tú… -los ojos celestes se clavaron como un puñal contra los de Naraku quien se limitó a no hacer gesto alguno -¡Los robaste!

-¡Eres un cretino! –bramo el moreno al ponerse de pie -¡Estás haciendo la misma mierda que a mis padres!

-Cálmate y siéntate –ordeno Naraku –no quisiera hacer uso de otras alternativas para mantenerlos en silencio.

-Entonces habla de una buena vez –musitó Sesshomaru -¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Quiero que Bankotsu y Kagome vivan juntos.

El silencio se hizo sepulcral cuando su tío término de decir que era lo que quería, un aura tensa y escalofriante inundo todo el despacho, sin duda podía adivinar de donde venía pues el moreno simplemente se quedó en blanco cuando el dorado de Sesshomaru se giró a verlo con un odio infinito.

-Esto lo tramaste, tú –aquello no era una jodida pregunta, era una puta afirmación.

-Yo no tuve nada que ver –se defendió Bankotsu desde su lugar –yo…

-Mi sobrino no sabe nada –interrumpió el hombre –esto lo trame yo.

-¿Por qué? –indago Kagome quien ahora estaba más blanca que una hoja de papel.

-Me voy a reservar mis razones –añadió sin verlos –es lo que quiero por estos papeles. La convivencia de Ustedes dos por 28 días.

-¿¡QUÉ!? –exclamaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-Lo que escuchan, quiero que tú prometida y mi sobrino compartan el alquiler de un departamento por 28 días –Sesshomaru se levantó de golpe de su asiento, echando la silla hacía atrás y ahora si mostraba una furia incontenida en su rostro –eso a cambio de los derechos de la empresa. 28 días donde ninguno de Ustedes podrá salir hasta que se cumpla el acuerdo.

El peliplata entonces tomo la mano de su compañera quien se levantó al sentir el tirón, ambos dispuestos a irse.

-Yo que tú meditaba esa actitud –el andar del Sesshomaru se detuvo haciendo chocar a Kagome contra su espalda –porque una vez que salgas de aquí, firmare lo necesario para quedarme con todo y sabes bien que no existe solución a este enredo más lo que te ofrezco.

-¡Eres un…!

-Me importa un rábano lo que piensen –le dijo contestando a Bankotsu –la solución es sencilla: Higurashi y Yöhei viviendo juntos sin salir del departamento y los papeles que necesitan serán suyos.

-Lo haré –la voz de Kagome hizo abrir la boca del moreno.

-Kagome… -siseo el otro –no creo que…

-Tranquilo –dijo al fin mientras tomaba su rostro y lo acariciaba sin importarle que Bankotsu se pusiera rojo del coraje a la distancia –se lo que hago, confía en mi –cuando ambos se vieron a los ojos de aquella forma tan tierna no pudo evitar sentir como nacía un terrible asesino en su interior –acepto.

Naraku entonces curveo sus labios en una sonrisa amplia.

-Perfecto, empecemos hoy.

-Yo no acepto –el moreno ahora también caminaba con los puños apretados hacia la salida, no podía continuar con esta estupidez después de lo que había visto.

-Suponía ibas a decir eso –canturreó su tío –te recuerdo que sigo siendo el apoderado legal de un empresa a la cual no has tomado el tiempo de dirigir –y repito los pasos de Sesshomaru, también se congelo en su sitio para girarse y fruncir el ceño –así que venderla será sencillo.

-¿¡QUE TE CREES, PENDEJO!? –bramo Bankotsu a punto de correr hacia él.

-¡BASTA! –grito Kagome, el moreno se detuvo cuando ella se interpuso entre Naraku y él, se retorció en su lugar cuando los ojos celestes vieron nuevamente los suyos -¡Esto es una estupidez! Pelear no va a solucionar nada y quiero cerrar todo esto de una buena vez.

Se volvió hacia Naraku y por primera vez pudo notar en ella aquel brillo que parecía apagado en sus ojos.

-Aceptamos pero quiero que tu promesa sea totalmente asegurada.

-Para eso estoy yo, aquí –el detective entraba junto con otro hombre de traje –un notario hará lo pertinente para hacer todo esto legal.

-¿Está Usted involucrado en todo esto? –pregunto Sesshomaru al verlo desfilar hasta el escritorio.

-Tengo mis razones –respondió él sin verlo -¿firmamos?

Todos se miraron entre sí, los dos hombres jóvenes claramente dudando; fue Kagome quien decidida cogió la pluma primero, firmando en la línea que le señalo el notario, ella se giró hacia donde el moreno estaba, ofreciéndole firmar también; dudo unos segundos pero termino acceder. Estaba hecho, compartirían el alquiler.


	28. Chapter 28

**28**

 **REGLAMENTO DEL ALQUILER**

Esto estaba jodidamente mal, muy mal.

Renkotsu se le acerco en cuanto las puertas del despacho de su tío se abrieron pero Bankotsu no dejaba de ver a Kagome que ahora era rodeada por la familia Taisho, todos hablando al mismo tiempo.

-No creo que debas de hacer esto–menciono Renkotsu.

-No tengo opción –respondió al posar su atención en él, pues había detectado la mirada dorada de Sesshomaru a la lejanía, seguramente descubriendo que veía a Kagome –este idiota, no sé qué mierda trama con todo esto.

-El detective tampoco nos quiso dar las razones del porque Naraku actúa así, pero nos dejó claro en que todo es perfectamente legal y valido.

Entonces alzo la cabeza mirando a Naraku quien ahora platicaba serenamente con el detective y el abogado.

-En mi ausencia quiero que me investigues toda esta mierda –Renkotsu asintió con la cabeza –también haz los trámites correspondientes para quitar a ese cabrón como asesor legal.

-¿Y quién tomara su lugar?

-Yo –contesto firme –ya es hora de que tome el lugar que me corresponde –Renkotsu rio, haciendo que el moreno lo fulminara con los ojos -¿Qué pendejo? ¿Qué te causa gracia?

-No, nada… me da gusto que al fin estas madurando.

-Imbécil.

IIOIIO

-¿Estás seguro de que no existe otra forma? –demando a saber Inuyasha al unirse al círculo de los Taisho.

-No –sentenció firme Sesshomaru al darle las hojas, sin duda copias del original –Naraku sabía lo que hacía.

-¡Kami! Y con su boda en puerta –opino Irasue llevándose la mano a la boca en señal de preocupación.

-¿Podría hacerse cargo hasta que regrese, señora? –le pregunto Kagome a su futura suegra.

-No tienes ni que pedirlo querida, deja todo en mis manos.

-Esto, está mal –advirtió Inu No -¿Por qué Naraku haría tal cosa? ¿Qué gana con todo esto?

-Yo pensé que iba a querer dinero –opino Inuyasha al terminar de leer –pero queda claro que sus intenciones son otras.

Inu No, Irasue e Inuyasha siguieron hablando de quien sabe que otra cosas más, no los escucharon porque ahora la plática era entre ellos.

-Sea lo que sea, debe de existir una forma de revocarlo –miro los ojos de su prometida, de verdad lucía preocupada y muy pálida –no te vez bien.

-Son las sorpresas –respondió y vaya que más de una –no me esperaba esto.

-Podríamos…

-No, Sesshomaru –interrumpió ella al sujetarlo del brazo –no hay tiempo y lo sabes –ambos voltearon a ver a Naraku quien seguía hablando con el detective y el notario –estoy casi segura de que lo planeo todo con detalle, si vas hacer algo tendrás que hacerlo cuando este ahí adentro.

Se vieron a los ojos.

-Kagome…

-No puedo arriesgar todo lo que mi padre construyo, sería prácticamente regalarlo y no estoy dispuesta a ello –suspiro al mirar fugazmente al moreno que ahora se tocaba el puente de su nariz negando con la cabeza ante algo que le decía Renkotsu –pero si necesito que hagas todo lo posible por sacarme de ahí antes de que concluyan esos 28 días.

-¿Tienes miedo? –su pregunta la dejo un poco ida, no se esperaba la cuestión.

-No, no tengo miedo –respondió al verlo a los ojos otra vez –estoy harta de todo, lo único que quiero es alejarme de tanto caos.

-¿Eso incluye a Bankotsu?

Entonces si enfureció porque no pudo evitar arrugar la frente y soltarlo del brazo.

-¿Vas a empezar? –quiso saber en voz baja al intentar que lo demás no la escucharan –ya hemos hablado de esto, antes.

-Lo siento –se apresuró a decir, al darse cuenta de cómo estaba sonando, pues se estaba desquitando con ella –es que… todo esto…

-Lo entiendo, yo estoy igual.

-Haré todo lo que este en mi poder para sacarte de ahí lo antes posible.

-Hay algo que quiero pedirte antes de entrar.

-¿Qué?

-El negocio de Sango –Sesshomaru afilo sus facciones –necesito que firme lo que te mostré ¿podrías ir a verla y…?

-¿No crees que eso pasa a segundo término ahora?

-Es mi amiga –espeto Kagome –no puedo olvidarme de ella. Además supongo vas a estar estos días aquí y podrías…

-Veré que puedo hacer…

Iba abrir la boca para protestar cuando la voz de Naraku se alzó por sobre todas las demás.

-Bien, es hora de irnos –sus ojos rojos vieron fugazmente a Bankotsu y luego a Kagome –el coche nos espera.

-Pero ¿sin llevarnos nada? –cuestiono Kagome al verse como iba vestida –no podemos…

-Tendrán todo lo necesario –respondió sin más –no les faltara nada en ese lugar. El detective se hará cargo a partir de que Ustedes entren a la casa pues no podrán tener contacto con nadie –todos se miraron entre sí –no tendrán celulares, ni ningún otro medio de comunicación al exterior –entonces Kagome noto como su prometido cerraba los puños hasta dejarlos en blanco –y solo para asegurarme de que el pacto se cumpla con todo y el reglamento; existirá una sola cámara que coloque en la sala.

-¿Qué reglamento? –demando a saber Bankotsu desde su lugar.

-El reglamento de su convivencia –contesto con una amplia sonrisa –no van a pensar que se la van a pasar 28 días sin realizar nada a cambio –Sesshomaru dio un paso al frente pero la mano de Kagome lo detuvo por el pecho, se vieron a los ojos hasta que ella le negó firmemente con la cabeza –sugiero se despidan de sus familiares, ahora.

La azabache se giró hacia el círculo de gente que tenía por detrás. Todos mirándolos expectativos.

-Estarás bien, hija –dijo el señor Inu No –ya estoy movilizándome con mis abogados.

-No te preocupes por tu boda –agrego Irasue –cuando salgas será como si la hubiese armado tú.

-Y si las cosas se ponen muy feas –opino Inuyasha –te aseguro que entre Sesshomaru y yo nos encargaremos de patear varios huevos para sacarte de ahí –Kagome no pudo evitar reír -¡Auch! –grito al sentir un pellizco en su brazo -¿Por qué hiciste eso, madre?

-Por grosero –contesto Irasue sin verlo.

-Hay Inu… -murmuro Rin de brazos cruzados –tu boca no ayuda mucho.

-¿Qué? –exclamo ofendido –¿Tú también?

-Bueno, bueno… -exclamo Inu al golpear los hombros de su esposa y de su menor hijo –es mejor que dejemos a estos dos despedirse –y los arrastro prácticamente hasta la salida.

-Prometo ser rápido en resolver esto –dijo Sesshomaru cuando su familia salió.

-Confió en ti –decreto Kagome al verlo.

Entonces Sesshomaru tomo su mentón, elevándolo hacia su rostro y acercándose cada vez más; antes de besarlo, antes de cerrar los ojos para perderse en ese beso noto como los ojos zafiros perforaron su alma.

-Te amo, Kagome –la declaración del peliplata al separarse del beso la dejo en shock –siempre te amare.

Tuvo la sensación de que aquello se sintió como una despedida por como la abrazo después, pero se limitó aferrarse a él, a llenar su mente de ese perfume que la volvía loca, de esa sensación de protección que Sesshomaru le brindaba porque, sí, muy en el fondo tenía miedo a fallarle.

-Yo también –murmuro apenas audible.

IIOIIO

-¡Señor Yöhei! –ambos giraron su atención hacia el jodido oficial que ahora caminaba hasta ellos con el semblante serio, Bankotsu lo reconoció como el cabrón que llevaba la puta investigación de la golpiza -¡Me alegra mucho que estén los dos aquí! –Bankotsu soltó a su tío y este miraba a ambos confundido –Aunque mis sospechas casi están disipadas al ver tan cariñoso recibimiento entre familiares –los ojos oscuros se posaron en ambos –Señor Yöhei, salga por favor que necesito hablar con Naraku.

Bankotsu le dirigió una mirada tenaz a su tío antes de salir de la habitación con un tremendo azoton.

-Señor Naraku Yöhei –comenzó a decirle con voz firme –es necesario que sepa…

Le escucho hablar, desde sus sospechas por la pelea con su sobrino hasta donde Kagome se vio envuelta en algo severamente peligroso, por supuesto había investigado a la muchacha y sabía muchas cosas de ella que los demás ignoraban, incluyendo su posesión por aquellos papeles los cuales aún no usaba sin embargo el saber a Onigumo fuera de su alcance y a su sobrino hundido de un dolor que el propicio, lo llevo a decidir lo que había planeado desde que lo vio salir de su habitación.

-Quiero ofrecerle un trato –el detective arqueo sus cejas.

-No está en posición de exigir tratos, Señor Yöhei –pero claro, el oficial era desconocedor de su arte por doblegar la voluntad de otros y sería interesante ver hasta qué punto podría corromperlo aunque conllevara sacrificarse a sí mismo.

-Estoy dispuesto a brindarle la información necesaria para que capture al mafioso más perseguido de todo Japón –el hombre entonces obtuvo su atención –tengo muchos negocios con él ¿sabe?

-¿Eso es una confesión?

-Puedo darle todo lo que Usted quiera para encerrar a Magatsuhi –el oficial estaba en blanco –pues yo también soy su apoderado legal –el hombre que sentando junto a él se puso de pie de un golpe, mirándolo con los ojos desorbitados y claro estaba con furia también.

-¿Por qué debería de hacer un trato con Usted cuando puedo detenerlo ahora mismo? –argumento en su intento por intimidarlo, Naraku sonrió maliciosamente.

-Porque esta declaración no cuenta sino estoy con un abogado presente, porque solo yo tengo esas pruebas y porque solo yo puedo llevarlo directamente hasta él –hubo un silencio en donde ambos ser vieron a los ojos.

-Comprende que esto es un boleto directo a prisión ¿verdad? –él asintió firme –¿Qué es lo que quiere?

-A mi sobrino Bankotsu, lo quiero libre de toda sospecha del delito que se le sospeche o persiga –el hombre ensombreció sus facciones –Usted puede resolverlo de la manera que quiera y luego… quiero a Kagome Higurashi y a Bankotsu viviendo en una misma casa por 28 días, encerrados, los dos solos sin medio de comunicación alguno.

-Eso es secuestro, Señor Yöhei –puntualizo sin dejar de verlo con los puños apretados, de verdad que le estaba costando acceder –una cosa es su sobrino y otra…

-Ella accederá –masculló al sonreír aún más –pues tengo la documentación necesaria para quedarme con todo lo que es de su padre.

-El padre de esa muchacha murió hace unas semanas –Naraku torció la boca -¿está dispuesto a someterla a dicho castigo solo por un capricho?

-Eso tendrá que decidirlo ella, negocios son negocios y si no accede entonces absorberé su herencia y la fusionare con la de mis sobrinos –agregó sin verlo –tengo que reparar mi error y esta es la única forma.

-Aun cuando la señorita Higurashi acceda a semejante barbaridad, seguiría siendo secuestro.

-No, si ambos están de acuerdo y firmen ante un notario –el hombre se quedó estático en su lugar –es poco lo que pido a cambio de la cabeza del mayor mafioso de todo Japón.

-¿Cómo sé que me dice la verdad y no me está usando para sus estúpidos juegos?

-Cuando ambos entren a esa casa le daré una prueba fidedigna de lo que digo, antes no puedo hacerlo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque primero necesito volver a verlo para asegurarme de que todo siga como lo deje –se vieron a los ojos unos momentos, casi con desafío hasta que el detective relajo sus hombros.

-Trato. Aunque debo de decirle que el Señor Sesshomaru Taisho no es del tipo de personas que se deje doblegar por nadie.

-¿Él que tiene que ver? –pregunto dudoso.

-Es el prometido de la señorita Higurashi Kagome –Naraku amplio su sonrisa pues sabía ahora porque la empresa de los Taisho estaba sujeta a la de los Higurashi.

-Se cómo controlar todo, solo necesito que Usted coopere un poco más conmigo.

-Lo escucho…

La serie de órdenes que le dijo lo dejaron confundido pero termino accediendo después de todo lo valía; usarían una casa que estaba situada en una playa privada, libre del contacto humano pero sería acondicionada esa misma noche para recibir a sus futuros huéspedes.

IIOIIO

No se dirigieron la palabra mientras viajaban en el coche hacia el dichoso lugar, pues cada uno estaba postrado en su ventana mirando el follaje que pasaba rápido ante sus ojos, los dos en completo silencio, empezaban a ponerse nerviosos pues ya llevaban más de dos horas viajando por la carretera sin parar y aunque el paisaje era digno de admirar no se podían permitir relajarse ya que aquello no eran vacaciones; al llegar y bajar Kagome tuvo que quitarse las zapatillas y andar descalza por la arena, Bankotsu se limitó a caminar detrás de ellos, pues el detective iba hasta el frente, entonces ambos se quedaron congelados al vislumbrar la hermosa casa que se asomaba por fuera de la espesa selva que había por detrás del edificio, se vieron unos instantes a los ojos y los desviaron enseguida.

-Más rápido –ordeno el hombre al llegar a los primeros escalones –muero del calor.

Y vaya que hacia bastante, Kagome estaba completamente sudada del pecho y el llevar el color negro con ese sol no era una buena idea pues incrementaba su temperatura de manera drástica, agradeció de sobremanera al entrar y recibir en su cara el aire acondicionado.

-Hay ropa para Ustedes dos, en las habitaciones –dijo cuándo camino hasta una enorme sala decorada en telas blancas; ventiladores de techo, palmeras en cada esquina, ventanas enormes, sillones de playa, colores azul-blancos era lo que predominaba, alberca afuera y un inmenso espacio era lo que caracterizaba la preciosidad del lugar. Kagome se quedó con la boca abierta, estaba acostumbrada a los lujos pero ese lugar era simplemente paradisiaco, porque cada rincón del lugar estaba perfectamente adecuado al tema de playa.

-Su hermano Jakotsu envió la ropa de ambos.

-¿Cómo? –preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo. Pues también el moreno se había perdido en la belleza del lugar.

-Ayer por la noche envió la ropa de ambos, a petición de Naraku por supuesto –entonces saco detrás de su espalda dos sobres amarillos los cuales se los tendió a ambos.

-¿Qué es esto? –pregunto Bankotsu confundido al mirar las dos caras del sobre.

-El reglamento del alquiler.

-¿Qué? –exclamo Kagome al abrir y ser ella la primera en leer las primera líneas –esto debe de ser una maldita broma.

-Pues no, señorita, no lo es –el detective camino hasta la salida, poniéndose sus lentes negros y sonriéndoles a ambos de manera maliciosa –la única cámara existente en esta casa, está en esa sala –señalo el lugar que era engullido por la claridad del enorme ventanal cubierto por aquellas telas blancas –es en donde realizaran todas esas actividades que dictan los sobres.

-¡Que mierda! –grito Bankotsu al leer el suyo -¡Yo no voy hacer estas mamadas!

-Firmaron un contrato –puntualizo al sacar un cigarrillo de su pantalón y llevárselo a la boca –o cumplen o las empresas de ambos se van a la fregada –Kagome y Bankotsu fruncieron el ceño al mismo tiempo –lo siento, esas son las reglas. Vendremos por Ustedes dentro de 28 días, que se diviertan.

Y sin decir más cerró la puerta dejando a ambos jóvenes solos, en un puto silencio que solo se rompió cuando Kagome tiro sus zapatillas al piso.

-Desayunar juntos todas las mañanas… -empezó leyendo Kagome en su hoja sin ver al moreno que también leía el suyo poniéndose más rojo de lo que ya estaba.

-Por la tarde también compartir los alimentos, al igual que en la noche, sin excepción… -continuó Bankotsu.

-Antes de dormir, se sentaran en la sala y cada uno confesaran…

-Lo que hicieron en estos días que estuvieron separados… -completo el moreno al alzar su atención hacia la pelinegra que también lo miraba estupefacta -¡Ese pendejo, cabrón! –bramo furioso al adivinar el rumbo de las cosas.

-Realizaran también una actividad juntos todos los días: ya sea jugar, nadar o platicar… -Kagome sentía un enorme agujero formarse en su estómago ¡Kami! Esto era demasiado -El pelear y discutir en esta casa tiene un castigo… -ambos se vieron a los ojos con miedo, Kagome trago saliva antes de seguir leyendo –y ya que el peor de los castigos para un orgullo como el de Ustedes es doblegarse, es precisamente lo que harán… -esto iba por mal rumbo, muy mal rumbo.

-…un beso será el castigo por cada discusión que tengan en esta casa… -termino por decir Bankotsu al mismo tiempo que arrugaba su hoja del coraje.

-…el negarse, equivale a la perdida de una de las acciones de su empresa, una por una irán siendo vendidas hasta que accedan… - Kagome siguió leyendo, aun con la hoja en sus manos, temblando por el maldito juego al que se había metido -la casa esta acondicionada para detectar el más mínimo grito, pues se activara una alarma inmediatamente al detectarlo, esta solamente podrá ser silenciada al besarse justo en la sala, que es donde únicamente yo puedo verlos… -el moreno desenvolvió su hoja, desesperado intentaba buscar la parte que leía Kagome -…desde hoy será aplicado este reglamento para el alquiler que comparten, véanlo, como el pago por la casa que ahora ocupan; el negarse a seguir lo anteriormente escrito equivale a la cancelación del contrato, es decir, a la pérdida de su herencia; mis mejores deseos…

-Naraku Yöhei, dueño de la casa -termino Bankotsu de leer –ese pendejo… -murmuro.

El silencio amortiguo otra vez, no se veían, sino que cada uno leía su propia hoja, incrédulos ante lo que les esperaba.

-Voy a buscar mi habitación –fue Kagome la primera que hablo, caminando por un largo pasillo que había junto a la sala, no tardó mucho en perderse de su rango visual.

A pesar de que ahora la tenía demasiado cerca y a solas, no quería hablar con ella pues el verla muy acaramelada con aquel puto Taisho lo había hecho irradia en furia infinita ¿tan rápido le había olvido? ¿Se habría acostado con él ya? Negó, no quería hundirse en esos pensamientos que lo carcomían todas las noches, al final término por suspirar y buscar también su habitación.

IIOIIO

-Listo, Naraku, ambos están en la casa.

Él estiro su brazo y prendió el televisor, mostrando únicamente un largo sofá, sin duda la única parte de la casa que podía ser vista.

-Es hora de que tú también pongas de tu parte –escucho decirle el detective –necesito pruebas.

Naraku, asintió, saco tu celular de su bolsillo y marco el número que ya conocía, al segundo tono contestaron.

-Quiero ver a la Perla –dijo con su voz siseante –la araña, lo busca.

Él único que más o menos entiendo la clave de la conversación fue el hombre parado detrás de él, que sonriente supo que dentro de poco tendría lo que quería.

IIOIIO

Iba a matarlo, no que matarlo, hacerlo picadillo era lo que haría con Jakotsu al verlo, el maldito había llenado su maleta con ropa altamente provocativa, todos los vestidos eran sumamente cortos, trajes de baños con casi nada a la imaginación y hasta la maldita ropa para dormir; apretó los puños con fuerza antes de tomar el camisón de seda con la bata, terminaba de ducharse cuando se le ocurrió la genial idea de abrir la maleta, llevándose la más terrorífica de las sorpresas ¿Qué pensaba la loca de Jakotsu? ¿Qué esto era una jodida luna de miel o qué? había procurado no salir de su refugio el resto de la tarde, agradecía ahora que hubiesen llegado casi después de la comida porque eso significaría no tener que verlo.

-Tú puedes… tú puedes –se animó, al tragar en seco y ver por su ventana la hermosa luna blanca que ahora se dibujaba en el horizonte del mar -¡Carajo!

Respiro hondo, antes de darse la media vuelta y abrir la puerta: era hora de la maldita cena.

IIOIIO

Saco una, dos, tres… y nada, su puto hermano únicamente había introducido bermudas y shorts pero ninguna puta playera ¡Nada! Le odio en lo más recóndito de su negro corazón, de por si tenía la pinche intuición de que esto iba a terminar mal como para agregar esto a su pinche lista de preocupaciones.

-¡A la mierda! –agarro una bermuda, se la puso de mala gana y terminando de trenzarse el cabello, salió de su habitación a paso decidido.

IIOIIO

"Tenso" era poco, la palabra correcta sería: incomodidad; Kagome fue la primera en entrar a la cocina, comía cereal en un tazón mientras se sentaba en uno de los banquillos de la barra, el moreno se quedó unos segundos quieto en su lugar al ver los brillantes muslos de la muchacha, esa pinche bata no le cubría prácticamente nada pero se recompuso y entro lo más firme que pudo sin verla, abrió el refrigerador y fingió buscar algo que cenar.

-El reglamento dice que tenemos que hablar en la sala antes de dormir –dijo Kagome de repente pero él moreno no la vio, sino que siguió atento al refrigerador -¡Oye! Te estoy hablando…

-Aja… te escucho –respondió sin verla, se cruzó de brazos y puso un rostro pensativo al mirar a detalle el aparato.

-Si queremos salir de esto, tienes que cooperar conmigo.

-Aja… -volvió a repetir al sacar el cartón de leche y empinárselo sin más.

-¡NO HAGAS ESO! –grito exaltada -¡ERES UN…!

Pero no tuvo tiempo de terminar el insulto porque una chillante alarma resonó en toda la casa, Bankotsu escupió la leche de repente y Kagome casi brinco de su lugar al llevarse las manos a los oídos.

-¡Que mierda hiciste! –protesto de repente al recordar las jodidas reglas -¡CARAJO!

La alarma se hizo más potente.

-¡Deja de gritar! –chillo Kagome desde su lugar.

No obstante el moreno tradujo la solución, así que actuando rápido, tomo una de las muñecas de Kagome la jalo sin escuchar sus protestas y cuando estuvo en la sala, se dio la media vuelta y la beso. La corriente eléctrica nació entre ellos nuevamente, casi como resurgiendo de las cenizas, la alarma dejo de sonar pero ellos dos siguieron besándose como si no existiera el mañana. Era el inicio de sus futuras frustraciones.

 **IIOIIOIIOIIOIIOIIOIIO**

 **HOLA! YO AQUÍ DE GASPARIN (MALDITO PUENTE VACACIONAL JAJAJAJA) BUENO... LA NOVEDAD ES QUE YA CASI LLEGAMOS AL FINAL DE ESTA HISTORIA PEROOO LA BUENA NOTICIA ES QUE CONTINUAMOS CON OTRA HISTORIA (TAMBIÉN BANKAG) GANADORA DEL SORTEO DEL GRUPO "FANFICS DE INUYASHA (CONTENIDO LEMÓN O ERÓTICO)" LLEGA: QUIERO PERDERME CONTIGO... ESPERO SEA BIEN RECIBIDA Y SE COMENZARA A PUBLICAR EN EL MES DE ABRIL (FECHA EXACTA AUN NO TENGO).**

 **QUIERO AGRADECER A NOE POR SUS REVIEW CONSTANTES, DE VERDAD QUE TE LO AGRADEZCO INFINITAMENTE Y TAMBIÉN A SERENITY USAGI, UN MILLON DE GRACIAS NENAS HERMOSAS... YO LEO TODO LO QUE USTEDES ME MANDAN Y A LOS DEMÁS QUE POR EL MOMENTO NO RECUERDO SUS NOMBRES PERO QUE TENGAN POR SEGURO TAMBIÉN LOS LEO CON MUCHO CARIÑO...**

 **SIN NADA MÁS QUE DECIR, NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.**

 **LOS QUIERE.**

 **XmeLi 3**


	29. Chapter 29

**29**

 **GOTAS DE FUEGO**

-Banky me matará cuando sepa que te ayude a escoger su ropa junto con la de Kagome, ambos saben que mis gustos son algo exagerados… –Jakotsu se acercaba a su tío con dos maletas sumamente grandes; Naraku le sonrió cuando su sobrino se dejó caer en la silla frente a su escritorio -¡Puff! Después de esto necesitare un masajito en mi huesito feliz.

-Él sabrá que fue por ayudarlo –se apresuró a decir su tío.

-Si me hace ceviche al salir de la condenada casa, te voy a buscar y yo mismo te quito los huevos –Naraku negaba con la cabeza pero con una sonrisa de lado a lado.

-¿No me odias? –le pregunto al fin.

-Un poco –admitió sincero –pero sé que estas arrepentido, sino, no harías todo esto por él –ambos se vieron a los ojos –padre estaría agradecido contigo.

-Mi hermano estaría revolcándose en su tumba –compuso –lo que hice no tiene nombre.

-De nada sirve que te estas autocastigando, eres más de ayuda ahora para Banky que antes y eso es lo que cuenta.

-Solo espero que las cosas salgan como las e planeado.

-¿Planeado?

-Sí, que Kagome pueda darle otra oportunidad.

-Pues mi hermanito la tiene difícil –suspiro llevándose las manos al pecho –ruego a Kami porque el dios griego de Sesshomaru quede libre y así yo pueda consolarlo –Naraku volvió a reír –bueno Nary... me voy antes de que me encuentren aquí.

-Gracias Jakotsu.

-A ti por incluirme en esta travesura romántica –un silencio amargo se prolongó –iras a prisión después de esto ¿verdad?

-Esa es una factura que estoy dispuesto a pagar.

Se miraron a los ojos una última vez, después Jakotsu abandono el lugar caminando de esa manera exagerada que lo caracterizaba. Todo tendría que salir bien.

IIOIIO

Al separarse, juntaron sus frentes; con los ojos cerrados respiraban muy cerca uno del otro y por primera vez en mucho tiempo los embriago una paz que era audible al escuchar sus corazones latir al mismo tiempo, se estremecieron al sentir en sus cuerpos esa corriente que creían perdida.

-Sesshomaru… -dijo de repente Kagome al separarse del contacto, echarse hacia atrás, y verlo con miedo, en algún punto el moreno pudo notar remordimiento en sus ojos, reafirmándolo cuando ella intento huir de su contacto.

Pero en esta ocasión Bankotsu actuó más rápido, había pasado de sentir un máximo alivio al coraje; escucharla decir aquel maldito nombre no fue precisamente lo que esperaba, así que la detuvo justo antes de que ella lo pasara de largo.

-Aún no terminamos –musitó, con el entre cejo fruncido.

Kagome lo perforo con sus ojos celestes, comenzaban a cristalizarse y él no se sabía la puta razón. Si quería salir huyendo a su habitación primero tenían que terminar lo que habían comenzado y eso sería al concluir las dichosas actividades que su desgraciado tío les impuso, de verdad que su odio hacia su pariente empezaba a adquirir dimensiones exageradas sin embargo ahora lo que ocupaba su mente era la furia que le puso a hervir la sangre.

-Siéntate –le ordeno al jalarla y obligarle a sentarse junto a él; Kagome lo veía con miedo -¿comienzas tú o yo? –ella parpadeo varias veces, llevándose las manos al pecho, Bankotsu se encabrono más –perfecto, lo haré yo… ¿Te acostaste con él? –soltó, sin medir ni siquiera el tono de su pregunta.

-¿Qué? –adujo Kagome al abrir mucho los ojos; Bankotsu apretó los puños ¡Carajo! pensó en sus adentros, intentaba leer sus facciones pero la rabia no le dejaba ver la realidad a la respuesta de su pregunta, tomo aire mostrándole en cada facción de su cara su increíble enojo.

-¿Qué si ya te cogió? –pregunto sin más. Kagome se puso de pie de un salto, él la imito.

-No tengo porque responder a eso –contesto firme.

-Debes de contarme que es lo que hiciste en el tiempo que estuvimos separados –le recordó con un tono agresivo y seco.

-Te estas comportando como un imbécil –espeto cuando también la rabia empezaba hacer estragos en sus emociones –mi padre murió –siseo con fuerza.

-Eso no te impide coger –repuso con fuerza –el luto no te quita las ganas.

Se vieron a los ojos directamente, ambos ahora inyectados en una furia que embriago toda la sala, desafiándose y removiendo recuerdos que no debían de moverse.

-Tú cogiste con Kikyou –respondió Kagome firme y con los puños apretados.

-¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa, Kagome? –demando a saber ahora fuera de sus cabales.

-¡Que sí! –azuzo fuerte y claro –me acosté con él.

Lo imagino, miles de veces quiso hacerse el pendejo de que Kagome iba a mantenerse fuera de las manos de esa cabrón pero ahora, ahora que lo escuchaba de su boca sabía que le había hecho caso a los putos consejos de mierda de Jakotsu, no pudo evitar odiarlo, no puedo evitar verla a ella con reproche y mucho menos pudo evitar explotar. Dio dos pasos al frente y sin que se lo esperara la sujeto por los hombros mirándola fijamente.

-¿Y te gusto? –la vena de su sien palpitaba, su cara estaba roja y juraba por Kami perdería el control de un momento a otro cuando Kagome entrecerró sus ojos y lo empujo -¿Te gusto ser de otro? ¿Te gusto que te abriera las piernas?

Su mejilla ardió cuando la mano de Kagome choco contra su mejilla fuertemente, ladeando su rostro y haciéndolo reaccionar.

-Eres un pendejo –comenzó a decirle con los ojos cristalizados, era claro que se estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar –no eres nadie para reprocharme, menos a un después de la porquería que me hiciste –Bankotsu se acarició la mejilla que ahora estaba roja, escuchando en las palabras de la mujer un dolor en cada una de ellas -¿pensabas que iba a mantenerme llorando por ti? ¿Tan estúpida me crees para sufrir por ti? –su voz comenzaba a elevarse -¿¡Y tú qué?! ¿¡A cuantas te cogiste en mi ausencia!? –su pregunta lo disloco un poco, eso si no se lo esperaba -¡Anda Bankotsu, contéstame! ¿Cuántas? –quiso callarse, intento medirse pero simplemente su coraje era mucho más fuerte que su autocontrol pues también quería herirla de la misma forma que ella lo estaba haciendo.

-Una –contesto sin medirse.

Kagome se quedó en blanco y entonces las lágrimas desbordaron; el moreno entonces sintió un feo hueco formarse en la boca de su estómago cuando ella se dio la media vuelta; se marchaba.

-Me iré a dormir –y caminando firme desapareciendo por el pasillo que la conduciría a su recamara.

La frustración hizo de las suyas una vez que se quedó solo en la sala; odio a Naraku por mentirle durante todos esos años, odio a Sesshomaru por robarle algo que era de él y odio a Kagome por no esperarlo. Se revolvió los cabellos antes de dejarse caer en el sillón y adivinar su total derrota.

IIOIIO

Era la primera vez que la desesperación invadía su mente; horas, horas en las que estuvo releyendo una y otra vez el maldito contrato en sus manos, horas que se pasó estudiando todo y cada uno de los movimientos que hizo Naraku y no había logrado encontrar un maldito error.

-Deberías ir a dormir –Inuyasha entraba al estudio –mañana podrás pensar con claridad.

-Estoy bien –siseo sin verlo, rebuscando entre las hojas esparcidas en su escritorio.

-Padre también está moviéndose, no creo que…

-Cállate –ordeno ahora viéndolo a los ojos –todo esto no hubiese pasado por ti –Inuyasha se quedó clavado en su sitio.

-Ya te explique que yo no tuve intenciones de lanzarlos a los dos juntos, intente separarlos pero Kagome se aferró a él –y su respuesta solo provoco que su hermano se levantara completamente recto; daba miedo –debes de hacerte a la idea de que ella puede volver a él, al finalizar esto.

-Largo –siseo al fin –no quiero ver a nadie.

-Como quieras –sentención el menor al acercarse y lanzarse al escritorio un paquete de hojas –son los papeles que debe de firmar Sango.

Sesshomaru no los vio, sino que espero a que la silueta de Inuyasha desapareciera en el marco de la puerta que ahora se cerraba, entonces paso con coraje sus brazos por encima del escritorio, haciendo volar un sinfín de hojas que se esparcieron a su alrededor. Se dejó caer en la silla con la cabeza hacia atrás, intentando calmar su frustración. Inuyasha tenía razón.

IIOIIO

Nunca en su vida había recurrido al alcohol para resolver sus problemas, mucho menos para olvidar el dolor, siempre se caracterizó por tener una temblé fuerte y estable, aun después de la muerte de sus padres no había existido cosa que fragmentara su espíritu sin embargo ahora, la sensación de tener la garganta seca y con los sentimientos a flor de piel lo hizo moverse hasta el mini bar de la casa, ese que estaba situado justo a un lado de la alberca; no tenía antojo de alcohol pero si de cerveza, necesitaba con ansiedad poder calmar toda la ira y frustración que lo carcomía como un cáncer, así que saco la primera lata del refrigerador y se la empino al mismo tiempo que prendía la música del estéreo. Quería olvidar, quería huir de ese lugar y no volver a verla, había sufrido tanto por su ausencia y su perdida que simplemente no podía digerir lo que acaba de escuchar, intento detener a su mente cuando viajo al imaginarse a esos dos en una cama y entonces destapo la siguiente lata… esa sería una larga noche.

Después de la doceava cerveza, lo admitió, era su culpa, todo esto lo había provocado él y el resultado era el cobro con intereses de su fechoría; era más que entendible que Kagome actuara así, hasta él lo hubiese hecho si las cosas hubieran sido al revés, aunque claro él se hubiese cogido a medio Japón en sus intenciones por olvidar a la mujer causante de sus sufrimientos, negó con la cabeza cuando se terminó la última lata, se tambaleo cuando al abrir el refrigerador no encontró más cerveza.

-¡Mierda! –exclamo y entonces sus ojos se posaron en el sinfín de botellas que perfectamente acomodadas en la cava lo tentaron a seguir con su borrachera, ahora cada vez más marcada.

Sabía que era una pendejada de su parte y más estando con ella en una puta casa lejos de todo contacto humano ¡Maldito seas, Naraku! pensó antes de llevarse la botella de whisky a sus labios pero antes de que hiciera contacto con el vidrio esta resbalo y cayó precipitadamente contra el piso, no supo porque pero se carcajeo al ver todos los vidrios esparcidos junto con el líquido ámbar; sin duda efectos del alcohol.

-¿Bank? –y fue su voz la que lo atrajo a la realidad.

La vio de pie, con las manos al cuello y mirándolo con esos ojos de preocupación que lo derritieron al instante; llevaba puesto ese maldito camisón de dormir que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, delineando aún más las curvas de su cuerpo y resaltando esas malditas tetas que ahora brillaban a contra luz con la luna. Por su respiración agitada se notaba que había salido apresuradamente de la cama porque también iba descalza.

No avances -le dijo cuándo noto sus intenciones por acercarse.

-Estás ebrio –afirmó al dar un paso al frente -¡Kyaaa! -gritó al llevarse la mano al pie y cojear.

Entonces la maldecida alarma sonó, haciendo un eco detestable; fueron escasos los segundos en los que tuvo que reaccionar porque Kagome caía a la alberca, se lanzó tras ella sin dudarlo y la sacó a flote cuando esta parecía hundirse, adivino el error cuando la escuchó toser y acurrucarse en sus brazos como si fuese un maldito salvavidas.

-Me corte -dijo al levantar la pierna y mostrar una pequeña cantidad del líquido rojo escurrir por su pie, Bankotsu comenzaba a avanzar hasta las escalinatas de la piscina, era obvio que tenía que llevarla a la sala para besarla otra vez… otra vez ¡Carajo! pensó cuando de reojo vio sus senos resaltar aún más.

-Por eso te dije que no te acercaras -repito con el ceño fruncido.

-Tal vez, sino se te hubiera ocurrido romper la botella…

-Yo no te dije que vinieras -escupió al salir, entonces Kagome le vio seriamente.

-Tampoco te pedí que me sacaras de la piscina -arremetió sin dejar de verlo.

En realidad aún seguía enojado, no solo con ella sino también consigo mismo. Todo se iba a la mierda a cada segundo que pasaba a su cercanía, camino lo más coherente hasta la sala y sin bajarla la beso en los labios sin prestar mucho atención al sonrojo de ella, la alarma dejo de sonar pero otra vez esa maldecida corriente lo invadió de arriba abajo y sin poder controlarlo una caliente erección se le formo al verla directamente empapada y con el camisón completamente adherido a su cuerpo: sus pezones estaban erectos y la tela se transparentaba, dejando nada a la imaginación… "¡era un jodido reto no ver!". Trago gordo al comenzar andar hasta los adentros de la casa, odiando a su cuerpo por desearla de esa forma y tratando de parecer lo menos ebrio posible.

-¡Bájame! -ordenó de repente.

-¿Qué?

-Que me bajes -repitió con fuerza al mismo tiempo que se movía.

-¡Cálmate! Nos harás caer a los dos.

-Entonces, bájame.

-No seas infantil, te llevare a tu habitación.

-Yo puedo sola.

-Lo dudo…

Se vieron a los ojos con desafío, si, estaba ebrio pero aún era consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor y eso era la aparente caricia que la chica le propició al deslizar su mano por sus pectorales. No dijo nada, es más, se hizo el tonto cuando noto sus mejillas encenderse o estaba muy borracho o ya estaba alucinando.

-Ya puedes bajarme aquí -dijo cuando llegaron al umbral de su habitación.

-Te dejare en tu cama -respondió sin verla.

Probablemente lo hizo al propósito o porque llevaba mucho tiempo intentando no perder el equilibrio pero justamente cuando se iba a inclinar para depositarla en el colchón, tropezó, cayendo ambos precipitadamente. ¿En qué punto se le bajó el coraje? A lo mejor cuando sintió los duros senos de la chica apretarse contra su pecho desnudo o posiblemente cuando ella no se movió ni un apéndice de su lugar, sino más bien clavó sus celestes en los de él, creando esa aura adictiva que ambos conocían.

-Bankot… -murmuró ella sin dejar de verle.

No la dejo terminar porque se aferró a sus labios antes de arrepentirse de lo que iba hacer pues la necesitaba con locura, quería hundirse en ella como las muchas veces que lo hizo anteriormente, deseaba su cuerpo pero también anhelaba esa magnífica unión que lo hacía sentir uno con Kagome, quería volver a probar la sensación de pertenencia, de saber que ambos eran el uno para el otro en ese magnífico acto que los complementaba aunque fuera efímero. Las dudas se despejaron y ambos de un momento a otro se entregaron a todo aquello que ahora sentían; Bankotsu deslizo sus manos a su cintura y sintió aquel tacto caliente que emanaba su cuerpo, beso sus labios, jalando con los suyos el inferior de ella hasta que sus lenguas comenzaron a jugar también al mismo ritmo, la correspondencia de Kagome solo lo incito a continuar y en el momento en que deslizo uno de los tirantes del camisón y logro descubrir uno de sus pezones fue la base de lo que iniciaría.

-Bank… -dijo Kagome casi en un susurro en el preciso momento en que él que se llevaba un pezón a la boca –no…

-Sssh… -silenció.

Besó entonces su cuello, su clavícula y termino por escurrí la única prenda que llevaba puesta aprovechando entonces para sujetarla por la cintura y levantarla solo un poco, se miraron a los ojos antes de continuar.

-Olvidemos de todo –sugirió él con una voz terriblemente tentadora –seamos en estos días tu y yo… –se inclinó a besar su cuello suavemente, Kagome echo su cabeza hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que inhalaba profundamente –entreguémonos a esto, Kag… -el moreno ahora se quitaba sus shorts mientras la mantenía sujeta contra su cuerpo –probemos el amor otra vez y después… -sus manos viajaron hacia la tanga de la muchacha, tentando aquella parte que la hizo estremecer –hay que llevarnos solo el recuerdo…

Y justo en el momento en que ella sentía con la cabeza, el moreno se colocó entre sus piernas y con un sumo cuidado tendió nuevamente su figura bajo su cuerpo.

-Déjame hacerte el amor… -noto un extraño brillo en sus ojos celestes cuando dijo aquello –te amo, Kagome.

No quiso darle tiempo de escuchar su respuesta porque en ese instante la penetró con fuerza, provocando que el cuerpo de Kagome se arquera, la sensación de unión se propago en todo su cuerpo como un maldito incendio, su miembro palpito y su corazón lo repitió al ser envuelto en esa calidez que extrañaba, entonces recargo su peso con sus brazos y sin dejar de verla la volvió a penetrar con más fuerza.

-Te amo –repitió.

Sin esperarlo los brazos de Kagome rodearon su cuello justo en el instante en que él se inclinaba, elevándola en la misma posición que él, creando un perfecto pilar.

-Yo también te amo, Bankotsu –dijo de repente sin dejar de verlo directamente.

El moreno experimento su corazón estallar de felicidad al escuchar su declaración, la beso en respuesta y se aferró a su espalda al mismo tiempo en el que ella movía su cadera hacia fuera, un espasmo involuntario se reprodujo cuando otra embestida se reprodujo.

-Mía –dijo Bankotsu; se separó del beso y escondió su rostro en el cuello de está –solo mía.

De repente sujeto sus glúteos con fuerza, elevándola unos centímetros de la cama a la vez que se ponía de pie sobre de ella sin dejar de penetrarla.

-¿Qué haces? –pregunto cuando salió del lecho y camino con ella hasta la mesa que había frente a la cama.

-Cogerte, fuerte –respondió al dejarla caer en la superficie plana.

Kagome entonces comprendió porque en automático enrosco sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del moreno que ahora inclinándose un poco observaba la mitad de su miembro palpitar en los adentros de la mujer; ella recargo su peso en la mesa y cuando una nueva embestida llego sus pechos se movieron bruscamente.

-¡Aagh! –gimió –así… -agrego.

-¡Dímelo! –exigió de repente Bankotsu -¡Dime que eres mía! –la embistió con más fuerza -¡Anda!... ¡Dime que eres mía! –el cuerpo de Kagome se tensó.

-Si –dijo al fin con un hilo de voz –soy tuya, Bankotsu.

El choque entre los genitales se hizo más acusó, las embestidas se volvieron más bruscas y el cuerpo de ambos fue cubierto por esa capa de sudor que los hizo brillar, el tono canela del hombre y el durazno de la mujer se combinaron en perfecta sincronía.

-Te amo –dijeron los dos al unísono.

Los embriago el placer justo al tocar la cúspide de su excitación; el interior de Kagome fue bañada con el semen espeso del moreno y la pelvis de él cubierta por los jugos de ella.

-¡AAAAAH! –gritaron los dos al unísono.

Y recrearon sin querer la alarma de la casa, ambos se vieron a los ojos y rieron antes de fundirse en un beso.

IIOIIO

Miraba atento a través de la ventana, afuera Inuyasha jugaba con Rin al escondite, ambos reían cuando las manos de su hermano capturaban su cintura y se carcajeaban al chocar de sus miradas, mientras que él en la lejanía era carcomido poco a poco por los nervios.

-Señor –la voz de Jaken irrumpió en sus pensamientos –la junta directiva los espera.

-Voy –respondió aun dándole la espalda.

-La señora Irasue también lo busca, amo –agrego antes de salir.

-Dile que estaré con ella al terminar.

-Sí, amo.

Sus ojos entonces viajaron a la mesita que tenía enfrente y se detuvieron el jarrón; ahí en la base sobresalía un sobre blanco, la jaló y recordó la última vez que Kagome estuvo ahí, aquello era lo que leía el día en que se declaro el testamento del Sr. Higurashi y sin dudarlo lo abrió, releyendo una y otra vez las líneas impresas en el papel.

-Jaken –llamó.

-Ordene, mi señor – el hombrecillo aparecía agitado justo en el marco de la puerta.

-Hay un cambio de planes.

IIOIIO

-Tío… -murmuro Jakotsu al ser testigo de cómo era esposado y conducido hasta la patrulla.

-Asegúrate de que terminen juntos –dijo antes de subir al coche –quedas a cargo, Jakotsu.

El semblante de Naraku lucia sereno y decidido.

-Tío Nary…

-Dile, que me perdone… -y la puerta se cerró antes de ser trasladado a prisión.

IIOIIO

No habían desayunado ni comido porque ambos eran otra vez uno en la regadera de la habitación de él, las gotas caían precipitadamente sobre sus cuerpos, resbalando desde su cabeza hasta su cintura perdiéndose en aquellos lugares remotos.

-Bank…

-Kag…

La embistió por última vez antes de terminar, los dos, viéndose a los ojos directamente.

-Me gustaría jugar –dijo Bankotsu al separase de la unión.

-¿A qué?

-Verdad o reto

Minutos más tardes los dos estaban en la sala, uno frente al otro, con una botella vacía girando en la mesa; ambos ya algo bebidos, consecuencias de alguno que otro reto que no quisieron llevar a cabo y como castigo habían impuesto unos caballitos, era más que obvio que el tequila ya estaba haciendo estragos porque ambos no paraban de reír.

-Te reto a bailar desnuda en la cama de mi habitación –menciono Bankotsu cuando la boca de la botella apunto hacia la Kagome.

-Hecho…

Tomó su mano y lo guio a traspiés hasta su recamara, de repente ella lo empujo en el sillón más cercano, dejándolo sentado y abierto de piernas; Bankotsu se quedó quieto, observando atento lo que Kagome haría, una parte de él dudaba que fuera a cumplir el reto aunque todo cambio cuando Kagome se subió de un brinco a la cama.

"…dime que tu juego tiene una salida… " resonaba la canción al momento en que Kagome deslizaba sus manos por sus piernas hasta sus pies, agachándose hasta el límite de su resistencia mostrándole al moreno su voluminoso trasero… "dime que al final serás tú solo mía…" la muchacha se inclinó rápidamente, haciendo agitar su melena contra su espalda y mostrando al piel de canela su perfil "… choka, choka… pero muévete conmigo…" no resistió más y tomo de manera abrupta sus nalgas haciéndolas pegar contra su pelvis.

-Para… -ordeno con voz de hiel –no te muevas….

Saco su miembro de entre sus shorts y desesperado bajo sus bragas las cuales se perdieron en alguna parte de la habitación, entonces sujeto su pene, situándolo en la entra de su vagina.

-Kagome…

-Bankotsu…

La perforo nuevamente, hundiéndose en lo más hondo y deleitándose con esa magnífica corriente eléctrica…

IIOIIO

-Todo esta listo –dijo su madre al levantarse del asiento del despacho –al salir, Kagome ira directamente al altar.

-Bien –respondió Sesshomaru sin verla –puedes irte, madre.

-Sessh…

-No quiero hablar más del tema –interrumpió.

-Como digas –y la silueta de su madre salió.

Se quedó solo en el despacho, aspirado hondo sin ver a nadie.

-Deberías darte por vencido –la voz de Inuyasha taladro sus oídos –si la amas debes dejarla ir.

-Largo… -ordeno con voz de hiel.

-Kagome no te ama y amarrarla a ti es como cortarle las alas de por vida –Sesshomaru entrecerró sus ojos –te quiere, es verdad, pero al que ama es a Bankotsu y lo sabes.

-¡Sal de aquí!

-No la hagas infeliz –agrego antes de salir.

IIOIIO

Relámpagos, cielo negro y destellos blancos era lo que inundaba recamara mientras Kagome se hundía completamente en su miembro, lamiendo y absorbiendo a placer. Su fobia a las tormentas eléctricas había quedado atrás hacia minutos, él mismo se había encargado de desaparecerlo.

-¡Oh! Nena… así… sigue –murmuraba Bankotsu al verla bajar y subir… -sigue… -tomo sus cabellos y guio el paso… -más rápido…

Pero no pudo resistir más así que la recostó y se abalanzo contra su cuerpo.

-Se llama, la rusa…

Oprimió sus tetas a la vez que colocaba su pene entre ellas; penetro de manera invisible el hueco que se formaba entre el par y sonrió cuando Kagome gimió.

-Te gusta ¿preciosa? –le pregunto al deslizarse entre ellas más rápido –dime que te gusta.

-Sí, me gusta… me gusta.

-Entonces, esto te gustará más…

Haciendo gala de su fuerza, giro a Kagome boca abajo, recargando su peso con sus brazos, entonces bajo y delicadamente beso su espalda.

-¿Qué haces? –demando a saber al percibir sus besos en su cadera.

-Beso todo tu cuerpo –y sin darle tiempo de protestar levanto su cadera y paso su lengua por los pliegues de su vagina.

-¡Kami!

-Sabes, deliciosa… después me daré tiempo para probarte a fondo –metió una sola vez su lengua, recreando un en el cuerpo de la muchacha un estremecimiento que logro sentir en sus manos.

-Bank… deja de jugar…

-Eso es lo mejor de esto –se apresuró a decir cuando colocaba la cadera de ella en su entrepierna –jugar…

IIOIIO

-Amo, todo está listo.

-Bien, ahora –abrió una de los cajones de su escritorio y saco un sobre blanco –quiero que le des esto a Bankotsu después de la boda –su sirviente lo tomo con duda –debes de asegurarte que lo reciba él personalmente.

-Si amo.

-Ahora vete… mañana termina todo esto.

 **IIOIIOIIOIIOIIOIIOIIOIIO**

 **El siguiente capitulo esta fragmento en tres partes y es el final de esta historia. ¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	30. Chapter 30

**30**

 **PARTE 1.**

 **PERDER PARA GANAR**

Simplemente no podía resistirse, Bankotsu era como un imán que la atraía locamente, juro que lo había intentado, una y otra vez quiso mantener el recuerdo de Sesshomaru en su corazón pero por más distancia que ponía termino rindiéndose ante los deseos de su corazón y es que ¿Quién no lo hubiese hecho ante semejante propuesta? 28 días solos en una casa, solamente siendo ellos, sin reproches y olvidando todo, era una idea tentadora, quiso negarse pero volvió a ganar su contraparte, accedió a la locura, perdiendo la cuenta del número de veces que se le entrego, quedando tatuado en su piel cada una de las posiciones a las que fue sometida; disfruto de sus besos, de su escultural cuerpo y al fin pudo sentirlo complemente su hombre, 27 días habían transcurrido como el agua y ellos se habían encargado de convertirlo en su luna de miel sin embargo fue consciente de que todo se transformaría cuando lo escucho hablar. Acostado en sus piernas mientras Kagome le acariciaba la cabeza, ambos reposaban en la cama después del acto sexual y entonces, paso.

-No te cases –dijo de repente –escápate conmigo.

Se quedó callada, casi congelada y desvió su atención hacia la ventana, mirando en la lejanía el horizonte, el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse, su contraparte salto de gusto, iba a decirle que sí cuando la razón cobro fuerza en su interior, haciéndole eco de lo que debería de ser: ella tenía una obligación, con su familia y amigos, tenía que ser responsable y simplemente no podía faltar a su palabra.

-Kagome…

Ella se giró hacía él con una sonrisa, el moreno no supo cómo interpretar el gesto y lo noto cuando él arrugo la frente.

-Ese no era el trato –respondió amargamente –tú y yo…

-Debemos estar juntos –completo al rodearle su brazo al cuello y hacerla inclinar hasta su rostro –estos días solo me han confirmado que quiero compartir mi vida contigo –Kagome se quedó en blanco –ya te lo había preguntado pero lo haré de nuevo… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Su pregunta nado unos segundos en su cabeza, creando una lucha en su interior del cual Bankotsu era ignorante, comprendió entonces que separarse no sería fácil y tendría que recurrir a lo que no quería. Inmediatamente se puso de pie y corrió hasta el baño, cerró la puerta y se trabo con seguro, el moreno apenas pudo procesar su actitud, él también se puso de pie, más confundido que cabreado.

-Hay algo que quiero decirte –la escucho decir del otro lado de la puerta –pero será esta noche.

-¿Kagome? –no sabía porque pero no le gustaba en absoluto el tono de su voz -¿estas llorando?

-No…

-Por supuesto que sí, te estoy escuchando sollozar ahora mismo –la muchacha inhalo con fuerza -¡Ábreme! –exigió con fuerza.

-No… por favor… hasta en la noche.

-¡Ábreme o tiro la puta puerta, Kagome!

-Por favor Bankotsu… -su voz mutaba cada vez más desesperada –espera hasta la noche…

-Hazte a un lado que voy a tirarla ahora mismo.

-¡Estoy embarazada! –soltó sin más, Bankotsu se quedó congelado con el pie en el aire por un momento un potente zumbido penetro su cerebro.

-¿Qué?

-Es de Sesshomaru… -terminó por decir entre sollozos –lo estoy desde que llegue a la casa…

Todo se volvió negro, un terrible sabor amargo inundo su boca y las ganas de verla a la cara se le fueron al escuchar su declaración, absolutamente todo, todo, se había ido por el caño en aquellos instantes, apretó con furia los puños y se limitó a salir de la habitación. Había perdido la guerra.

IIOIIO

Los minutos pasaban a paso lento, mientras que la familia Taisho esperaba pacientemente en la sala del despacho de Naraku; Inu No platicaba algo con su mujer, Inuyasha y Rin se reían de quien sabe qué cosa pero Sesshomaru, ese tenía su mirada clavada en el umbral de la puerta en la que imaginaba de un momento a otro ver aparecer a Kagome.

-El detective Hakudoshi los puede atender –la secretaría se había asomado, inmediatamente los peliplata se pusieron de pie.

Conociendo ya el lugar, los tres Taisho penetraron el lugar, ocupando las tres sillas vacías que Sesshomaru ya conocía de antaño no obstante esta vez no eran recibidos por los ojos rojos de Naraku sino por los oscuros del hombre que tenían enfrente.

-Señores, aquí esta lo prometido –lanzo entonces un sobre que fue sujeto por Inu No –los papales de los derechos de la empresa Higurashi, son suyos.

-¿Son los originales? –pregunto Inuyasha a un lado, asomando su cabeza por encima del hombro de su padre.

Inu No los reviso uno a uno y cuando asintió con su cabeza Inuyasha se relajó pero no Sesshomaru, ese seguía atento a lo que él hombre les iba a decir.

-La señorita Kagome está siendo trasladada en estos momentos –miró el reloj de su pulsera –no creo que demore mucho –entonces se puse de pie, mirándolos a los tres una última vez –Ustedes pueden esperarla, yo he terminado mi trabajo en este lugar.

Salió del lugar sin verlos, abriendo la puerta en el justo momento en que Kagome alzaba la mano para tocar.

-Señorita Higurashi –dijo el detective al girar su rostro hacia los tres Taisho que ahora se ponían de pie –bienvenida.

-Gracias –contesto Kagome al atravesar la puerta seguida.

Sesshomaru la vio fijamente a los ojos, encontraron esa verdad en ellos que no fue necesario buscar porque ella inmediatamente desvió su atención hacia el menor quien ahora la veía con un semblante sereno y preocupado.

-Hija –saludo Inu No al acercarse y abrazarla -¿estás bien?

-Si…

-Yo me retiro –agrego el detective al salir y cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

-Kagome… -murmuro Inuyasha desde su lugar.

-¿Podrían dejarme unos minutos a solas con Sesshomaru?

Inu No arqueo ambas cejas, se giró hacia su mayor hijo y después sonrió.

-Por supuesto que sí, hija –le dio un beso en la frente que ella recibió con un claro sonrojo –Inuyasha, dejémoslo solos un momento.

No fue hasta que ambos peliplata salieron que Kagome pudo ver fijamente a la cara a Sesshomaru que aun desde su lugar no dejaba de verla.

-Hay algo que debes de saber... -dijo al fin Kagome.

-Te escucho.

IIOIIO

-¡Banky! –exclamo Jakotsu cuando vio a su hermano entrar a la casa.

Pero el moreno ni siquiera lo vio, sino que lo paso de largo con el ceño fruncido, los otros cinco hermanos se miraron confundidos.

-Bankotsu –llamo Renkotsu al verlo atravesar la sala sin prestar atención a nadie -¿A dónde vas?

-¿Estás enojado, Banky? –pregunto Jakotsu por detrás.

Entonces se detuvo, apretó los puños antes de darse la media vuelta y encarar a todos.

-Me iré a vivir solo –declaro de repente –estoy harto de vivir aquí con Ustedes.

-¿Pero qué te pasa, tarado? -cuestiono Suikotsu -¿Estás así porque las cosas no te salieron como…?

El puño de Bankotsu voló hacia el rostro de su hermano que al recibir el impacto cayó de bruces al suelo, los demás cayeron en cuenta de lo que pasaba cuando el moreno los miro con rabia.

-¡No quiero que se vuelvan a meter en mi vida! –espetó con fuerza.

Se dio la media vuelta dejando a todos confundidos.

-Jakotsu… ¿Qué demonios está pasando? –demando a saber Renkotsu.

-Creo que ha perdido a Kagome para siempre, el plan del tío Nary falló –respondió con amargura al ver ondear la trenza de su hermano cuando doblo hacía su habitación.

IIOIIO

Ambos salieron del despacho con las manos entrelazadas, los comensales que los esperaban afuera se pusieron de pie al invadir la sala de espera.

-Es hora de irnos –comenzó a decir Kagome –tenemos una boda que celebrar.

Rin saltó de emoción, Inu No sonrió ampliamente al igual que su esposa pero Inuyasha, ese negó con la cabeza al topar con el dorado de su hermano mayor.

IIOIIO

Una vez que se hubo vaciado, se retiró sin verla a la cara, quitó el preservativo y lo arrojo al cesto de basura.

-Estuviste genial –dijo la chica rubia que ahora se enroscaba entre la sabanas –me gustaría que…

-¡Largo! –exigió Bankotsu al coger sus pantalones del suelo, la muchacha se quedó anonada -¿Qué no me escuchas? Dije largo

-Eres un pendejo, Bankotsu.

La muchacha se levantó aun con la sabana en su cuerpo, tomo sus cosas y salió de la habitación con la frente en alto; Bankotsu tomo entonces un cigarrillo de su mesita, se acostó en su cama desacomodada y lo prendió, llevaba una semana viviendo solo en aquel departamento que juro no volver abrir porque todo ese maldito lugar le recordaba a ella, aunque a últimas lo que le gano el estar ahí fue el hecho de manchar su recuerdo, metiendo a cualquier que se le atravesara, regreso a las andadas de casanova, una tras otra desfilo entre sus sabanas, todas y cada una de ellas dejándolo con ese terrible hueco que no lo saciaba nadie, nadie que no fuera Kagome, enardeció de coraje al darse cuenta que una vez más sus recuerdos viajaban hacia ella y más en ese momento porque ese era el jodido día en que Kagome contraría matrimonio con Sesshomaru y no había forma de no poder saberlo porque toda familia adinerada sabía del evento próximo a consumarse esa misma noche, claro, desde que tomó las riendas de la empresa de su familia ese tipo de cosas salían a relucir con mucha frecuencia, de no a ver sido porque necesitaba accionistas no se habría tomado la molestia de escuchar el maldito chisme más comentado. Inhalo hondo el humo del cigarro y lo dejo escapar de su boca creando aros, se convenció de que podría olvidarla y vivir sin ella, aunque también podría… si insista, en ser un amante, se carcajeo él mismo al descubrirse en una posición que no toleraría mucho, entonces antes de que su mente viaja de nuevo escucho el timbre.

-¡VETE! –grito él desde su recamara sin levantarse pero el maldito timbre no dejo de sonar y se vio obligado a levantarse aun con el cigarrillo en mano -¡Juro que si no es urgente voy a…!

Se quedó congelado en el preciso momento en que una figura femenina y encapuchada aparecía frente a él.

-¿Kikyou?

La mujer levanto el rostro, si antes sus ojos tristes lucían con una pena profunda ahora parecían a ver sido sustituidos por una rabia y un rencor que era palpable, estaba muy delgada, su tez blanca ahora casi parecía gris y sus largos cabellos habían sido sustituidos por una melena demasiado corta para su gusto, casi parecía un hombre con esos pans deportivos sucios y esa sudadera usada.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –la volvió a ver de arriaba abajo -¿No deberías de estar en la cárcel?

-Salí por buena conducta –contesto con un tono de voz más frio de lo usual –me entere de que terminaste con Kagome y…

El moreno rolo los ojos –no quiero saber nada de ti ¡Deja de estar chingando! –se impulsó con la intención de cerrar la puerta pero la mano de ella lo detuvo.

-Fumas… -murmuro al posar sus ojos en el cigarrillo -¿tan mal estas por esa mujer? ¿Tanto es el amor que le tienes como para corromperte más de lo que estás?

-¡Vete al diablo, pendeja! –y empujándola le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Estaba harto de que quisieran meterse en su vida, harto de ser agarrado de pendejo por cualquier pinche vieja loca, a grandes zancadas camino hasta su cama, se volvió a tumbar e ideo en su mente el plan de esa noche, después de todo, mujeres había muchas.

IIOIIO

Se miró al espejo una última vez, suspirando ante lo que su reflejo le mostraba, atrapada en un vestido blanco corte sirena que se amoldaba perfecto a cada una de sus curvas, el escote de corazón solo remarcaba con mayor volumen sus senos y los tirantes delgados le daban ese toque elegante que la caracterizaba, su melena negra había sido recogida en un chongo tipo trenza y los pendientes de diamante terminaban por darle ese toque misterioso.

-Te vez hermosa –dijo la voz de Inuyasha por detrás, Kagome se dio la vuelta y sonrió cuando noto el perfecto traje negro que ahora traía puesto.

-Tú muy guapo –contesto sin más -¿Y Rin?

-Afuera, con las demás damas de honor, anda impaciente porque comience todo esto.

-¿Tú no? –Inuyasha se encogió de hombros.

-La verdad es que quisiera que detuvieras todo esto –Kagome frunció el ceño –soy el único que se ha dado cuenta de que te casas obligada, Kag, amas a Bankotsu, lo sé porque te conozco perfectamente.

-Inu…

-No, déjame terminar… -la tomo de las manos y mirándola fijamente continuó –ignoro la plática que tuviste con mi hermano el día de tu regreso pero esto va demasiado lejos. No puedes casarte con Sesshomaru, no, si no lo amas, porque no solo te vas arruinar tu vida, también se la arruinaras a mi hermano –los ojos azules de Kagome se cristalizaron –si lo haces por la empresa, por nosotros yo te aseguro que saldremos bien y tu madre y tú pueden dedicarse a otra cosa… que…

-Estoy embarazada –soltó al fin, Inuyasha abrió los ojos de par en par –espero un hijo…

-Kagome… yo…

-¡Kagome! –la voz de Irasue corto su conversación -¡Por Dios, Inuyasha! –se acercó a ambos claramente enojada; la mujer se veía increíblemente preciosa en ese vestido tipo imperial color negro, había soltado por completo su cabello mostrando esa larga melena plateada -¡No me digas que la estás haciéndola llorar!

-Madre… yo…

-Mocoso mal criado… sal ahora mismo que la novia ya tiene que salir, además Rin te busca…

Irasue acomodo la parte baja de su vestido cuando ambos amigos se vieron por una última vez.

-Te veré luego, Kag.

Ella se limitó a sentir.

Desfilaba hacia el altar, el velo sobre su cara impedía que los demás vieran la frustración que ahora la carcomía poco a poco, aspiro hondo cuando al final la mano de Sesshomaru se alzaba para ayudarle a subir el último escalón, admitía que lucía increíblemente guapísimo con ese traje negro y su melena recogida en una alta coleta, entonces todo comenzó cuando él descubrió su cara, el sermón del padre lo paso de largo, todo parecía moverse alrededor de ella sin sonido alguno, era como si estuviese atrapada y no pudiera gritar.

-Sesshomaru Taisho –recito el sacerdote –¿Aceptas por esposa a Kagome Higurashi?

Él la vio a los ojos –Acepto –hubo un largo suspiro en los adentros de la iglesia.

-Kagome Higurashi –su corazón se aceleró -¿Aceptas por esposo a Sesshomaru Taisho? –aspiro hondo, recordando en su interior porque lo estaba haciendo e increíblemente su boca se movió en automático.

-Acepto.

Una de ola de aplausos fue reproducía al instante, el sacerdote los bendijo y los ahora esposos sonrieron amargamente.

-Puedes besar a tu esposa, hijo.

IIOIIO

Miró el reloj de la mesa de noche, a estas horas, seguramente Kagome ya era oficialmente una Taisho, quizás ya hasta estaba viajando fuera del país dispuesta a celebrar su luna de miel, sonrió al darse cuenta de lo pendejo y cabrón que había sido con ella. Tomo su chaqueta y las llaves de su moto, abrió la puerta dispuesto a irse y entonces apareció otro indeseable.

-¿Señor Yohei? –era un hombre demasiado pequeño, viejo y con grandes ojos.

-¿Qué quieres anciano? –pregunto tosco, no tenía tiempo para entretenerse con estupideces.

-El Señor Sesshomaru me pidió que le diera esto –saco un sobre blanco y se lo tendió –me pidió que se lo entregara personalmente.

Bankotsu enardeció en furia, tomo el sobre y lo arrojo al piso.

-Dile a ese pendejo que no quiero nada de él.

-Como Usted quiera, de cualquier forma yo he cumplido con mi trabajo pues el amo nunca me pidió que lo obligara a leerlo.

Y dejándolo con la palabra en la boca el hombrecillo se dio la media vuelta y desapareció pronto del rango de su vista. Vio el sobre y después en hacía la dirección del sujeto, negó con la cabeza pero tenía tentación de saber que era lo que el pendejo de Sesshomaru le había mandado.

Abrió el sobre y saco la carta, mostrándole a primera instancia una letra que reconoció enseguida.

 _Querido Sesshomaru:_

 _Me tomo mucho tiempo poder formular esto, incluso aun escribiéndote dudo de si podre entregártela, pero algo en mi dice que tengo que hacerlo y antes de que me arrepienta he de confesarte algo muy importante._

 _No puedo casarme contigo…_

Bankotsu se echó hacia atrás, haciendo temblar la hoja que tenía en su mano.

 _No puedo hacerlo porque no te amo, te mentiría si te digo que no te quiero pero no es lo suficiente como para casarme contigo, simplemente no puedo engañarte de esta forma, ni tampoco a mí misma, la verdad es que, sigo amando a Bankotsu._

El moreno palideció al leer aquello.

 _No obstante tampoco puedo perdonarlo, no aún, me hizo tanto daño que me siento incapacitada para volver amarlo o amar, porque lo único que quiero ahora es irme lejos, vivir yo sola y pensar las cosas; ahora que mi padre ya no está me siento segura de poder continuar sola, trabajar al frente de lo que muy seguramente habría dejado en tus manos si viviera, aunque supongo e deshonrado el trato entre nuestras familias, sé que tomaras esto con la madurez que siempre te ha caracterizado, no lo tomes a mal y tampoco quisiera que me odiaras porque sabes bien que estoy eternamente agradecida contigo, pues haz estado conmigo siempre, protegiéndome y velando siempre por mi integridad, ruego a Kami puedas entender mis razones y que puedas perdonarme algún día._

 _Te quiere._

 _Kagome H._

Vio hacia el horizonte y quiso comprenderla, entendía ahora porque Kagome lloraba aquella vez y se sintió terriblemente estúpido al no darse cuenta de que Kagome no había contemplado aquel embarazo, ni tampoco el dichoso testamento de su padre, esa carta había sido escrita antes de compartir el alquiler juntos.

-¡Mierda! –exclamo antes de salir volando por las escaleras.

Acelero su motocicleta y decidió ir en búsqueda de la mujer que amaba, no le importaba que estuviera esperando el hijo de otro, cuidaría de ese inocente que no tenía la culpa de nada y sería para él como un padre porque amaba a su madre con locura y porque ahora que había leído aquello no estaba dispuesto a perderla.

-¡Oiga! –grito el guardia de la entrada de la mansión de los Taisho cuando aprovechando que la reja estaba abierta se introdujo a toda velocidad -¡DETENGASE!

No lo escucho porque ahora cruzaba los jardines de la hermosa casa y derrapo justo en la entrada de la misma.

-¿Bankotsu? –Inuyasha estaba de pie en las escaleras, tomando de la mano a la misma muchacha de aquella vez en el despacho de su tío -¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso estás loco?

El moreno se bajó sin importarle que un centenar de guardias ahora corriera detrás de él

-¿Dónde está Kagome? –demando a saber sin dejar de verlo, Inuyasha arqueo ambas cejas -¡Contéstame, con una mierda!

-Ella se fue –fue la muchacha quien había respondido –acaba de irse con Sesshomaru a su luna de miel.


	31. Chapter 31

**31**

 **FINAL-EPILOGO**

 **PERDER PARA GANAR**

No fue hasta que ambos peliplatas salieron que Kagome pudo ver fijamente a la cara a Sesshomaru que aun desde su lugar no dejaba de verla.

-Hay algo que debes de saber... -dijo al fin Kagome.

-Te escucho.

-Antes de que se leyera el testamento –Sesshomaru entrecerró sus ojos –yo…

-Se lo de la carta –le dijo interrumpiéndola, Kagome se petrifico –la encontré debajo del florero del salón favorito de tu padre, no es necesario que me expliques nada porque entiendo todo, yo mismo te dije una vez que sabía a lo que me arriesgaba contigo –Kagome agacho la cabeza –me costó admitirlo pero sé que lo amas –avanzo hasta ella y la sujeto por los hombros, la pelinegra alzo la cabeza cuando este la sujeto por la barbilla –yo también te amo, por eso mismo, estoy dispuesto hacerme a un lado para que seas feliz con él…

-No podemos –se apresuró a decir ella –aún tenemos el problema del testamento de mi padre y no me perdonaría hacerte perder a ti y a tu familia todo lo que han construido, eso sería egoísta de mi parte.

-Dudo mucho que Bankotsu quiera alejarse de ti por un simple papel, yo no lo haría.

-Lo sé, fue por eso que le dije… -se quedó pensativa, formulando las palabras exactas para confesarse –tengo una propuesta que hacerte.

-¿Cuál?

-Casémonos –Sesshomaru abrió mucho sus ojos –dejemos que el testamento fluya, al año podemos divorciarnos y en ese año podrás separar tu empresa de la mía de tal forma que al momento del divorcio Ustedes no se vean afectados.

-Yo también lo pensé así Kagome, pero hay un pequeño detalle con todo esto.

-¿Qué?

-El heredero.

Kagome se llevó las manos al vientre de forma automática, Sesshomaru la siguió con los ojos.

-Referente a eso… existe la posibilidad de que pueda…

-No me digas que… -la vio a ella, después a su vientre y regreso su atención a la pelinegra –tú y yo siempre nos cuidamos, Kag –aquello lo dijo con una tonada de duda –estabas tomando las pastillas…

-Pero no lo hice durante mi estancia en el alquiler con Bankotsu, las olvide y con todo lo que paso no pensé que fueran necesitarlas porque… –se sonrojo de sobremanera al sentirse casi escaneada –él no se dio cuenta, supongo es demasiado distraído como para notarlo –Kagome aspiro hondo antes de continuar –mi periodo aun no llega, se supone que lo haría a finales pero simplemente no viene. Lo que quiero decir es que…

-Probablemente esperas un hijo suyo –completo el peliplata al mismo tiempo que se masajeaba el puente de su nariz con los ojos cerrados -¿él lo sabe?

-No, porque de saberlo él nunca me hubiese…

-Dejado ir… ¿Qué le dijiste entonces?

-Que estaba embarazada de ti –Sesshomaru se froto la cara en señal de desesperación –que lo estaba antes de llegar a la casa.

-Los hombres también sabemos contar, Kagome, si él hace sus cuentas y descubre que ese niño no nace en la fecha que supuestamente…

-No creo que se fije en eso ahora –recordó el rostro de impotencia del moreno al salir de la casa –está más concentrado en saber que lo agarre de tonto.

-¿De verdad estas dispuesta hacer lo que creo que quieres hacer?

-¿Lo estas tú? –se miraron a los ojos.

-El niño llevara mi apellido y lo sabes…

-De eso podríamos encargarnos después –y la verdad era lo que menos le preocupaba ahora –dudo mucho de que Bankotsu me crea si se lo digo ahora.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio

-¿Se lo dirás?

-Sí, lo estoy, claro que sí pero no ahora… sino después de… -el miedo hizo de las suyas al imaginarse la reacción de Bankotsu al saberlo –sinceramente no creo que me vaya a creer.

-Sí es así, si él te llega a rechazar aun después de saber las razones, entonces… -tomo su mano y se la llevó al pecho –déjame reemplazarlo.

IIOIIO

Ya casi iban a cumplirse los nueve malditos meses en los que no supo nada de ellos, ni siquiera de a donde se habían ido de luna de miel, nada, absolutamente nada porque después de su dramática entrada a la mansión, el Señor Inu No Taisho le había corrido, Inuyasha intento contenerlo pero la furia del señor era más que notoria cuando algunos de los invitados empezaron a salir, creando murmuraciones y viéndose forzado abandonar todo contacto con los Taisho, aunque claro, tenía intenciones de buscarla por el mundo de no ser por su serio compromiso con su empresa.

Logro hacer las paces con sus hermanos, Jakotsu fue el primero en pedirle perdón, aunque le costó trabajo poder brindarle el perdón a su tío, que a través de un vidrio no pudo evitar llorar cuando él se lo dijo de frente, después de eso pudo organizarse para seguir asistiendo a la escuela y atender el negocio no obstante conforme pasaba el tiempo se empezaba a resignar de no volver a verla jamás pues se estaba hundiendo en compromiso tras compromiso, todos laborales y sin querer el tema de Kagome iba pasando al olvido, era solamente en las noches en donde la desesperación lo abordaba, paso varios días en vela, indagando, imaginando hasta que se resignó a aceptarlo.

-Señor Yöhei –le llamo la secretaria cuando salía de su oficina, aquel como todos los demás pasaba de las diez de la noche.

-Ahora no Tsubaki, quiero irme a descansar.

-Es que lo busca el detective –sus ojos zafiros se posaron entonces en el hombre de negro que estaba sentando en el sofá.

-¿Qué quiere? –pregunto secamente.

El hombre se levantó, se quitó las gafas y le sonrió de lado.

-Créame señor Yöhei que a mí me agrada menos el presentarme en este lugar –se vieron a los ojos –pero es Usted la última pista que tengo.

-Tengo prisa, así que sea rápido.

-¿Sabe algo de la Señorita Kikyou Nizo? –Bankotsu arqueo ambas cejas, recordando la última vez que la había visto.

-Solo sé que salió en libertad hace unos meses, fue a buscarme a mi departamento –el hombre arrugo la frente -¿Por qué? –indago al intuir lo peor.

-La señorita Nizo nunca salió libre, se escapó de prisión.

-¿Qué?

-Es largo de explicar –comenzó a decirle mientras metía una de sus manos al pantalón –si sabe algo de ella, si vuelve a verla, no dude en llamarme, hemos estado detrás de su pista varias veces –le tendió una pequeña tarjeta con unos números marcados –lo único que sabemos es que abandono el país hace justamente nueve meses y creemos que regresara.

-¿Por qué piensa eso?

-En prisión, no paraba de decir que Usted y el Señor Taisho se las pagarían, creemos que ahora que regresa el señor Sesshomaru a…

-¿Regresara? ¿Cómo lo sabe? ¿Quién le dijo? –el detective sonrió negando con la cabeza.

-No tengo permitido revelarle esa información. Llámeme si sabe algo.

El hombre volvió a colocarse las gafas, se llevó una goma a la boca y sin más salió.

-Pendejo… -susurro Bankotsu cuando desapareció en el elevador.

Pero después de todo, el hombre le había dado la información que tanto había buscado, Sesshomaru regresaría y eso quería decir que también lo haría Kagome, ahora solo tenía que averiguar a donde llegarían.

IIOIIO

-Estaré bien –dijo Kagome al bajar del coche –no es necesario que te quedes.

El hombre dentro del automóvil entrecerró sus ojos.

-No quiero que pierdas esa cena por mi causa, además esto lo pudiste a ver arreglado tú pero no quisiste que…

-Ya te dije que estuve concentrado en otras cosas –contesto Sesshomaru seriamente –le diré al chofer que pase por ti en media hora.

-Que sea en una hora –otra vez estaba el aura tensa –tengo muchas cosas de que hablar con Sango.

-De acuerdo, una hora.

Cerró la puerta, espero a dejar de ver la limusina perderse en el horizonte y se dio la media vuelta, contemplando por unos segundos el local que había debajo del alto edificio, suspiro al ver que todo estaba casi exactamente igual, entonces camino sujetándose su abultado vientre y con la otra el folder con la documentación, estiro su mano para tomar la perilla cuando alguien la sujeto por detrás, cubriendo su boca y retorciéndole el brazo por detrás de su espalda, quiso gritar, pedir auxilio pero sus palabras fueron ahogadas con el pañuelo en su boca, poco a poco todo se volvió negro.

IIOIIO

-Inuyasha… -le llamó cuando al fin contestaron del otro lado.

-¿Quién habla? –pregunto la voz.

-Bankotsu… -hubo un silencio –necesito que…

-No, no puedo hacerlo –respondió antes de que terminara –suficiente tengo con las represarías de mi padre como para agregarme un problema ahora contigo por un tema que ya debía de ser superado.

-Escúchame bien, tarado, necesito saber a qué viene Kagome –la exhalación de Inuyasha le hizo claro que estaba pensándolo –y a donde exactamente van a venir, por favor, necesito hablar con ella.

-¿De qué? –indago -¿La vas a convencer de que sea tu amante? ¡No seas pendejo Bankotsu, espera un hijo de mi hermano!

-No me importa –espetó con fuerza –quiero, necesito hablar con ella. Yo también tengo derecho a despedirme dignamente –hubo un silencio profundo.

-Lo haré por ella –dijo al fin –solo porque en estos días ha estado demasiado apagada, más de lo normal… fue a ver a Sango para que firmara los papeles de la sociedad, quiere invertir en su negocio y…

-Gracias… es todo lo que quería saber…

-¡Oye! ¡Espe…! –pero había cortado la llamada y ahora apretaba el botón del elevador que lo llevaría al estacionamiento.

Apenas estaba saltando de felicidad cuando el sonido de un mensaje cayó en su teléfono, iba a leerlo al no ser porque una llamada entro, dudo de responder porque el teléfono no aparecía solamente la leyenda de: _desconocido._

-Yöhei –dijo al responder.

-Mi querido Bankotsu –la voz femenina fue reconocida por el moreno al instante –creí que no ibas a responder.

-¿Qué quieres, Kikyou?

-¡Vaya! Así que me recuerdas… -escucho entonces al fondo un sollozo –tengo aquí conmigo a una invitada especial, que podría ser de tu interés...

-Deja de decir mamadas… -iba a colgar cuando llego a sus oídos otra voz tremendamente familiar.

-Bankotsu… -esa voz era de…

-¿Kagome?

-¡Oh! Vaya, ahora si tengo toda tu atención ¿verdad? –la puertas del elevador se abrían, Bankotsu salió casi disparado como un rayo hacia su coche.

-¿¡Que es lo quieres!? ¿¡Que hiciste, Kikyou!?

-Lo que debí de a ver hecho hace mucho, deshacerme de esta mocosa pendeja… -un miedo frio e infinito lo invadió en lo más recóndito de su ser.

-¡Si le tocas un solo cabello, juro por Kami que…!

-No estás en posición de exigir nada pero si de darme algo.

-Lo que quieras… -subía a su coche y lo encendía -¡Habla, carajo!

-Te lo pediré personalmente –dijo su voz fría –te veo en quince minutos en el bodeguero viejo que está a las afueras de la ciudad –el moreno piso el acelerador a fondo, movió la palanca y comenzó a moverse, sabía perfecto donde era ese lugar –ven solo y no se te ocurra llamar a la policía porque te juro voy a degollar a tu mujercita sin remordimiento alguno –el moreno se aferró al volante con violencia –te mande una foto, solo para que te des cuenta de lo cómoda que está conmigo.

-¿Qué?

La línea muerta retumbo en sus oídos, aprovecho que el semáforo marcaba en rojo para abrir la carpeta de sus mensajes de texto y lo que vio, lo dejo congelado del miedo. Kagome estaba amarrada por las muñecas con una gruesa cadena, sus brazos estaban completamente estirados y rojos pero eso no fue lo preocupante, sino más bien el notar el abultado vientre que reposaba inerte al igual que su portadora pues la larga melena negra cubría su rostro y parte del vestido verde que llevaba puesto.

-¡Carajo! –y sin dudarlo ni un segundo, se saltó el semáforo y acelero.

IIOIIO

Terminaban de cenar, apenas iba a pagar la cuenta cuando su móvil sonó, se sorprendió de sobremanera al leer el nombre de Kagome en él, se supone que se desocuparía en una hora y no antes. Intuyo lo peor y contesto.

-¿Qué sucede, Kagome? –la mujer que lo acompañaba se quedó en su sitio mirándolo fijamente.

-Me gustaría decirte que nada pero la verdad es que si pasa y mucho –Sesshomaru se puso de pie de golpe, esa no era la voz de Kagome, esa era… -sí, así es, soy Kikyou ¿te diviertes con tu compañía?

-¿Qué haces con su teléfono? ¿Dónde está ella?

-Escúchame bien perro fiel, Kagome está conmigo, secuestre unos minutos de su tiempo –el peliplata comenzó a caminar fuera del restaurante sin importar dejar a su compañera en la mesa –nos vemos en el bodeguero viejo que está a las afueras de la ciudad, en quince minutos, si no vienes, si llamas a la policía o se te ocurre venir con alguien más, la mato.

Subió a su coche sin pensarlo dos veces y una vez que escucho la línea muerta, sus opciones se multiplicaron. Tomo su celular una vez más y marco los sin dudarlo.

IIOIIO

Un terrible frío le calo hasta los huesos, pudo reaccionar poco a poco al sentir sus brazos entumecidos, después un flash hizo que recuperara el conocimiento y asustada intento echarse hacia atrás al ver a la mujer que tenía enfrente.

-Kikyou…

-Cállate putita, que tengo que hacer una llamada –Kagome observo a su alrededor, parecían estar en una bodega amplia, todo estaba oscuro así que su rango de visibilidad no era nulo, apenas si pudo distinguir unas cuantas cajas de cartón y un asqueroso olor a humedad, de inmediato quiso llevarse las manos a la nariz pero el movimiento nunca llego porque sus manos estaban amarradas por una gruesa cadena que colgaba en un ancho gancho de metal.

-¿Qué hiciste? –pregunto con un hilo de voz al poder enfocarla sentada frente a ella con un celular en su oreja -¡Déjame ir!

-¡Cállate! –Kikyou se puso de pie, avanzo hasta donde estaba y sin que se lo esperara le soltó un golpe en su mejilla que la hizo ladear su rostro.

-Mi querido Bankotsu –la escucho decir con una voz melosa que le fastidio –creí que no ibas a responder.

Las lágrimas se le soltaron al recordar su estado, ¡Kami! "¿Por qué?" Pensó al bajar su atención hacia su vientre, respiro hondo, intento no perder la calma pero su corazón empezaba a palpitar con más fuerza.

\- …tengo aquí conmigo a una invitada especial, que podría ser de tu interés... –dijo Kikyou al acercarse otra vez.

-Bankotsu –murmuro con un hilo de voz.

Lo siguiente que escucho fue una discusión entre los dos pero alcanzo a escuchar el lugar donde ellas estaban, poco a poco sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, efectivamente, estaban en una bodega.

-Falta uno –dijo Kikyou al llevarse el teléfono otra vez a la oreja.

Tenía que salir de ahí, debía de buscar una forma, movió la cadena con fuerza al intentar ponerse de pie pero volvió a caer al sentir un fuerte tirón en su bajo vientre.

-No… no lo hagas ahora pequeño.

-Escúchame bien perro fiel, Kagome está conmigo, secuestre unos minutos de su tiempo, nos vemos en el bodeguero viejo que está a las afueras de la ciudad, en quince minutos, si no vienes, si llamas a la policía o se te ocurre venir con alguien más, la mato.

Kagome apenas entendió hacia donde iba el plan de la mujer que ahora prendía una lámpara y le alumbraba la cara cegándola los primeros segundos, se asustó al contemplar su semblante gris, la larga melena que siempre la caracterizo había desaparecido y ahora lo sustituía un corte de cabello demasiado pequeño, casi rapada, el miedo la carcomió cuando los ojos miel de Kikyou se clavaron en ella como un cuchillo.

-¿Por qué haces todo esto? –se atrevió a preguntarle –yo no tengo la culpa de nada… ¡Déjame ir!

-¡Oh! Ahora no te vez, ni te escuchas, tan valiente –Kikyou se recargo en la silla oxidada y saco de su chamarra una navaja que obtuvo toda la atención de Kagome.

-¡Déjame ir! ¡Por favor, Kikyou! Te lo suplico… juro no decir nada a nadie –otro nueva contracción se produjo haciendo caer su cabeza, por ningún motivo quería que Kikyou se diera cuenta, tenía miedo, mucho miedo –Te daré lo que quieras… pídeme lo que quieras… pero por favor... ¡Déjame ir! –la carcajada de Kikyou hizo eco en todo el lugar, Kagome salto del susto.

-Es demasiado tarde, muy tarde putita… -la mujer blanca observaba la navaja, dándole vueltas al filo y entonces se fijó en la embarazada –me quitaste a Bankotsu, te robaste mi libertad y lo peor es que el muy pendejo le sigue siendo fiel a tu recuerdo… aun después de saberte casada, aun después de todo…

-Yo… yo… lo deje, no estoy con él… Kikyou por favor.

-¡CALLATÉ! –grito al levantarse de la silla -¡POR TU MALDITA CULPA LO PERDI TODO! –le encesto un golpe tan fuerte en la cara que Kagome chillo del dolor -¡SI! ¡LLORA! ¡SUPLICAMENTE QUE NO TE MATE! ¡PORQUE QUIERO DELEITARME CUANDO EL BRILLO DE TUS OJOS SE EXTINGA POR COMPLETO!

-Por favor… -suplico Kagome.

-¡DIJE QUE TE CALLARAS! –volvió a golpearla pero esta vez con el puño cerrado, la adrenalina la invadió cuando en sus nudillos quedo el rastro de sangre de su labio roto, Kagome chillo del dolor, movía negativamente la cabeza, bañando su vestido de un bermellón oscuro mientras todos sus cabellos se iban hacia al frente, Kikyou se carcajeo con fuerza.

-Estoy… estoy…

-Estoy, estoy –repitió ella con burla al imitar una voz chillona –sí, pendeja, ya sé que estas embarazada.

Los ojos azules de Kagome se elevaron, repudiando lo vio en ellos: suplica.

-¡NO ME VEAS ASÍ! –repitió el golpe pero esta vez contra su mejilla -¡AQUÍ SE HACE LO QUE YO DIGO, ESTUPIDA!

-Kikyou… por favor.

-Vas a sufrir todo lo que yo pase en prisión, te haré exactamente lo que me hicieron a mí pero multiplicado por diez y empezaremos por esa linda cara –entonces Kikyou la agarro por los cabellos, jalando hacia atrás su cabeza, mostrándole el rostro que ahora bañado en lágrimas, sonrió ampliamente cuando la navaja acaricio la suave piel sin cortarla la deslizo hasta su garganta y ahí se quedó causándole a Kagome un terrible pánico interno.

-Mi hijo… por favor Kikyou… no lo hagas…

-Hasta eso me robaste –azuzo con una voz seca –a mi hijo, también fuiste la responsable de que dejara de vivir.

-Yo no hice nada –replico Kagome al recodar por donde iba el asunto –yo no sabía… si hubiese sabido que Bankotsu.

-El hijo no era de Bankotsu –la ojiazul abrió sus ojos como platos –ni tampoco de Inuyasha si es lo que piensas, era de un cliente del cual no recuerdo su nombre, se me hizo fácil encasquetárselo a Bankotsu porque pensé se apiadaría de mí y me dejaría tenerlo –Kagome se estremeció cuando Kikyou se carcajeo en voz alta -¡Yo solo quería una familia! ¡Quería salir de ese maldito oficio que no me dejaba tranquila! ¡Y lo hubiese conseguido sino hubieras llegado tú!

Y de repente Kikyou paso el filo del cuchillo en el cuello de Kagome, creándole una larga y profunda herida que derramo enseguida la sangre de la muchacha que ahora gritaba a vivo pulmón.

-¡Si, grita, llora! ¡Quiero escucharte gemir del dolor, puta!

-¡KIKYOU! –gritaron dos voces.

Kikyou alzo el rostro al escuchar su nombre y Kagome se soltó a llorar cuando reconoció ambas.

IIOIIO

No fue nada cauto al llegar, tampoco le importo derrapar las llantas en la gravilla y mucho menos dejar los faros encendidos cuando llego al punto pero su frustración alcanzo niveles insospechados cuando noto más de una bodega en el lugar, no sabía por dónde empezar y apenas iba a andar cuando unos nuevos faros lo cegaron por unos instantes, un nuevo coche se estacionaba junto al suyo, al mismo tiempo que una alta silueta bajaba de él, retrocedió al darse cuenta de que ese "alguien" le apuntaba con un arma.

-¿Kikyou? –llamó él.

-¿Bankotsu? –la voz fría y de hiel le revelaron al instante de quien se trataba, la silueta se agacho apagar sus luces y relevo el porte del peliplata que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine por Kagome –respondió secamente.

-¿Kikyou también te llamo? –indago al caminar hasta él.

-Sí, me dijo que la viera en este lugar en…

-Quince minutos –a completo Sesshomaru al recorrer el lugar con sus ojos.

-Hay que separarnos –sugiero el moreno –solo así podremos ocupar más terreno porque aquí hay…

Sus palabras fueron ahogadas cuando un grito potente y claro retumbo en todo el lugar, los dos hombres se vieron con miedo y se echaron a correr en la dirección de dónde provino el grito pero Sesshomaru siendo más alto se adelantó hacia la bodega más vieja del fondo, esa que tenía unas dimensiones exageradas, perfecta para ocultar a más de una persona. Bankotsu acelero y pateo la puerta al mismo tiempo que lo hacia el peliplata, los dos penetraron el lugar que solamente era iluminado por una lámpara que ahora tirada en el piso iluminaba a las dos mujeres: una suspendida por una gruesa cadena atada a un gancho de metal y la otra que le apuntaba con una navaja.

-¡KIKYOU! –gritaron los dos al unisonó.

Estallo en furia al ver el débil cuerpo de Kagome, su abultado vientre no mejoraba en nada la imagen que ahora contemplaba y el que Kikyou le estuviera apuntando con un cuchillo empeoraba la situación.

-¡Mira putita! ¡Llegaron tus protectores! –la agarro nuevamente por los cabellos, obligándola alzar la cabeza hacia los nuevos invitados.

Sesshomaru pareció dislocarse un poco cuando el bonito rostro de Kagome mostro claros golpes ahora remarcados en tonos muy rojos y el verla llorar y suplicar hizo nacer en él una bestia interna que demandaba a gritos el cuerpo de la otra mujer que ahora los veía a los dos con furia, Bankotsu por su parte había avanzado con los puños apretados, dispuesto a matarla con sus propias manos cuando Kikyou se echó a reír de nuevo.

-Yo que tú lo pensaba dos veces –y apunto con el arma blanca la garganta de la muchacha sollozante.

-Déjala en paz –ordeno el moreno con los dientes apretados –Kagome no tiene nada que ver en esto.

-¡Cállate, imbécil! –espeto con fuerza Kikyou al mismo tiempo que jalaba más fuerte los cabellos de la muchacha -¡Aquí la que da las ordenes soy yo!

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –adujo Sesshomaru sin dejar de ver a Kagome -¿Por qué la trajiste a este lugar? –Kikyou volvió a carcajearse.

-Porque esta putita es la debilidad de los dos –ambos hombres apretaron sus puños hasta dejarlos en blanco –porque gracias a Ustedes mi vida se jodio y porque ella es la única que me dará el goce de mi venganza.

-Por favor… -suplico Kagome –me duele.

-¡CALLATE, ZORRA! –y en presencia de ambos Kikyou golpeo con su rodilla la espalda de Kagome, se echó a reír al escuchar su grito de dolor -¡NI SE LES OCURRA! –bramo con fuerza al verlos acercarse, hundiendo un poco más la punta en la garganta de Kagome -¡SI SE MUEVEN, LA MATO!

-¡Habla de un puta vez y di que es lo que quieres, Kikyou! –dijo Bankotsu al sentirse increíblemente impotente ante lo que veía.

-Primero vamos a empezar a sincerarnos –menciono con una calma poco creíble, hasta parecía a ver aflojado el agarre de los cabellos de Kagome cuando los vio fijamente -¿Ya sabes que serás padre, Bankotsu?

El moreno se quedó perplejo "¿Qué había dicho?" todo parecía que Kikyou también lo noto porque se echó a reír con más fuerza.

-Kagome te engaño para que no insistieras en escaparse, era la única forma de alejarte –añadió con fuerza –el hijo que reposa ahora mismo en su vientre –no supo porque pero el ver la mano blanca de Kikyou deslizarse por el vientre de Kagome le provoco un escalofrió mortal y no fue el único porque incluso Sesshomaru había dado un paso al frente mientras que Kagome seguía sollozando amargamente –este pequeño bebé que crece en su interior es tuyo, Bankotsu.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –demando a saber Sesshomaru.

-Los estuve siguiendo –contesto al recuperar la postura –me entere de todo lo que planearon: de su boda para rescatar a las dos empresas y de la sospecha de embarazo después de salir de esa maldita casa.

-¿Qué? –adujo Bankotsu al girar hacia Sesshomaru, quien no lo veía a él sino a ambas mujeres -¿eso es verdad?

-¡Claro que es verdad! –interrumpió Kikyou –Tanto como que Kagome estaba dispuesta a darle el apellido Taisho a este bebé.

-Por favor –volvió a suplicar Kagome –te lo ruego…

-¡Anda Kagome! ¡Dile a Bankotsu de quien es el hijo que esperas! –Kagome sollozaba, retorciéndose del dolor porque era más que claro que sus brazos comenzaba a dolerle -¡ANDA!

-Si –dijo con un hilo de voz –el hijo que espero… es tuyo, Bankotsu.

-¡Muy bien perrita!

-¡Suéltala! –exigió el moreno, ahora con más derecho que antes.

-Pero si aún no terminamos querido, falta la mejor parte.

De repente se escuchó como el tronar de una bolsa con agua, los tres rostros se giraron hacia Kagome, viajando hasta sus piernas que ahora dejaban escurrir una gran cantidad de líquido.

-Rompió fuente –susurro Sesshomaru –hay que sacarla de aquí.

-No me digas que el pequeño Bankotsu viene en camino –se burló Kikyou al agacharse para contemplar mejor la escena.

-¡SUÉLTALA! –bramo Bankotsu -¡SUÉLTALA Y ME IRE CONTIGO!

Kikyou se quedó en su lugar, quieta y sin habla.

-Es lo que quieres ¿no? –su reacción lo hizo avanzar más, Kikyou lo observaba –huyamos juntos, vámonos los dos, escapemos –el aspecto gris de la mujer adquirió un tono rojizo, sonrió en sus adentros al saberse victorioso.

-¿Es enserio lo que me dices? –quiso saber Kikyou al bajar un poco la navaja -¿De verdad te irías conmigo?

-Si –respondió rápidamente sin dejar de verla.

-¡DUELE! –grito Kagome al mover sus piernas -¡POR FAVOR!

-¡TE DIJE QUE TE CALLARAS! –grito Kikyou al girarse contra Kagome una vez más.

Bankotsu no perdió el tiempo y se abalanzo contra el cuerpo de Kikyou, ambos cayeron hacia atrás y Sesshomaru corrió hasta Kagome intentando levantarla pero siéndole imposible por la condición en la que estaba.

-¡Ya viene! –exclamo Kagome entre lágrimas.

-La ayuda está por llegar… resiste…

Los cuerpos de Bankotsu y Kikyou giraron sobre la tierra, en algún punto pudo quitarle el arma y esta cayó en alguna parte.

-¡SUÉLTAME! –exigió Kikyou cuando los brazos de Bankotsu la abrazaron por detrás -¡SUÉLTAME!

-¡CALMÁTE! –grito Bankotsu.

Pero entonces Kikyou lanzo un cabezazo hacia atrás, golpeando la frente del moreno y haciendo retroceder.

-¡No se muevan! –ordeno al mismo tiempo que sacaba una pistola de sus ropas y apuntaba con ella a Bankotsu y a Sesshomaru que ahora se ponía frente a Kagome sirviéndole de escudo -¡SON UNOS PENDEJOS! ¿DE VERDAD CREYERON QUE ME GANARÍAN? ¿YA VIERON LO QUE CUELGA ARRIBA DE KAGOME? –por inercia ambos hombres se fijaron en el bran barril de hierro que había sobre la cabeza de la muchacha que entre gritos de dolor no dejaba de moverse -¡Eso es acido! ¿Adivinen que pasara cuando toda esa cantidad le caía encima? ¿Qué pasaría si jalo esta palanca? –junto a la silla oxidada había una palanca gris que sin duda era el interruptor del barril.

-¡Deja de comportarte como una desquiciada, Kikyou!

-Es mejor que nos dejes ir ahora porque me asegurare de que tu condena sea peor que la anterior –aseguro Sesshomaru sin moverse de su lugar, Kikyou se echó a reír.

-¿Y tú crees que te tengo miedo? ¡Idiota!

Las sirenas empezaron hacer eco en el lugar, iluminando las sucias ventanas de la bodega con las luces azules y rojas, Kikyou se distrajo bajando un poco el arma y esta vez fue Sesshomaru quien se abalanzo contra de ella.

-¡NO ME TOQUES! –bramo Kikyou al ser sujeta por ambas manos.

Bankotsu corrió hasta Kagome porque sabía que el jaloneo con un arma terminaría mal.

-Bankotsu… -murmuro Kagome por detrás –viene… ya…

Vio como las facciones de ella se ponía rojas, sin duda estaba pujando.

-No, preciosa… espera…

Pero entre el jaloneo un disparo se soltó, los brazos de Kagome cayeron al instante, la bala había dado en las cadenas liberándola de su prisión.

-¡Llévatela! –ordeno Sesshomaru sin dejar de forcejear con la mujer.

-¡NO! –vocifero Kikyou -¡NOOOOOOO!

Bankotsu no lo pensó dos veces, tomo a Kagome entre sus brazos y se echó a correr hacia la puerta pero apenas había avanzado unos metros cuando algo perforo su hombro, un nuevo balazo se había escapado.

-¡Bankotsu! –chillo la pelinegra al sentir como su cuerpo decaía un poco.

-Estoy bien… solo fue un… -no, la verdad es que si le dolía y bastante.

-¡SUÉLTAME! –volvió a gritar Kikyou cuando se liberó de los brazos de Sesshomaru que sin darse cuenta tropezó hacia atrás, jalando ella misma la palanca y cayendo justamente por debajo del barril que ahora se vertía encima de ella.

Un escalofriante grito perforo los oídos de todos, cuando el cuerpo de Kikyou comenzó a derretirse poco a poco, la piel bajaba como mantequilla, mostrando sus huesos, la sangre se esparció y su figura fue disuelta a los pocos instantes, Bankotsu alcanzo a cubrir los ojos de Kagome y Sesshomaru se limitó a voltear hacia otro lado. Kikyou había muerto.

IIOIIO

Después todo se volvió muy confuso, la policía entro a la bodega y justo por detrás los paramédicos.

-¡ALTO! –grito el detective que apuntaba con su arma a Sesshomaru y a Bankotsu.

-¡Deja de decir pendejadas y ayúdanos! –bramo Bankotsu desde su lugar.

-¡YA VIENE! –vocifero Kagome.

Los paramédicos llegaron hasta ellos, la revisaron por encima e inmediatamente le quitaron de las manos el cuerpo de Kagome pasándola a la camilla que llevaban por detrás.

-Está en labor –dijo uno –tiene que ser trasladada ahora.

El detective asintió.

-Bankotsu… -murmuro ella al separarse de él.

-Yo te sigo –respondió caminando por detrás.

-Ustedes no pueden irse hasta que me expliquen que paso aquí –el moreno detuvo su andar al escuchar al detective, no estaba para perder el tiempo en esas estupideces –tenemos un cadáver y una buena historia que me gustaría escuchar en la delegación.

La silueta de Kagome se perdía al salir de la puerta y las sirenas de la ambulancia se encendieron al instante.

-Tengo que ir con ella –dijo Bankotsu con los puños apretados –no pienso quedarme más tiempo fuera de su alcance.

-Señor Yöhei, Usted no es nadie para…

-Déjelo ir –interrumpió Sesshomaru –yo puedo decirle todo lo que paso.

-Él también tiene que declarar, Señor Taisho.

Los ojos dorados chocaron contra los azules zafiros, dándole una señal que solamente ambos entendieron pues Bankotsu asintió y sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo.

-¡SEÑOR YÖHEI! –grito el detective.

-Déjelo ir –repitió el peliplata –no ira a ninguna parte que no sea el hospital –el detective se giró a verlo con el ceño fruncido –puede comenzar conmigo.

IIOIIO

Apenas entro al hospital empezó a preguntar por Kagome sin embargo la gran mancha roja en su espalda provoco que un grupo de enfermeras se le acercara.

-No tengo tiempo para eso –musitó al ser jalado hacia los adentros del edificio -¡Escuche!

-Lo que sea que busque puede esperar a que curemos su herida –respondió la enfermera por delante –está perdiendo mucha sangre y si no se atiende puede provocarle una infección. Además no puede entrar a ver a ningún paciente interno porque contaminaría el área, nadie en este hospital le dará el permiso que necesita sino viene adecuadamente.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

-Que va a necesitar una camisa limpia.

Aceptó sin reprochar porque si era lo que necesitaba para verla, lo haría. Se dejó quitar la camisa y tomo asiento en la camilla.

-Voy a tocar alrededor de la herida, necesito que me diga si le duele –el moreno asintió.

-¿Duele aquí? –él negó -¿Y aquí?

-¡KYYYAAAA! –grito de repente -¡TENGA MÁS CUIDADO!

-Shhhhh… que sea guapo no le permite ser grosero, ni gritón –espeto la mujer.

-Entonces haga su trabajo.

-Pues deje de moverse, voy a ponerle un poco de anestesia para sacar la bala porque puedo verla.

Lo siguiente que escucho fue el chocar de los utensilios contra la bandeja de metal que había a un lado, suspiro profundo en su intento por tranquilizar su descontrolada mente.

-Oiga –dijo de repente -¿Usted sabe algo de la mujer embarazada que trajeron en la ambulancia?

-Mmmm ¿te refieres a la que dio a luz de camino aquí?

-¡SÍ! ¡Ella! ¿Sabe cómo están? ¿Todo salió bien? –las dudas lo carcomían poco a poco -¿Sabe si fue niña o niño? –escucho a la enfermera reír.

-Es tu primer hijo –afirmo la mujer sin dejar de hacer su labor.

-Sí –dijo al recordar el abultado vientre de Kagome –lo es.

-Ella me parece que aún está en terapia intensiva y tú bebé en cuneros.

-Pero, están bien ¿verdad?

-Supongo que sí muchacho, aunque aún nos preguntamos porque llegaron así ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-Es una larga historia, señora.

-Tuviste mucha suerte de que la bala no entrara del todo –Bankotsu se limitó a masajear el puente de su nariz con los ojos cerrados, quería salir de ahí ¡ya! –¡Listo muchacho!–dijo la enfermera al terminar de colocarle una gasa en el hombro -puede que…

Pero el moreno no termino de escuchar porque se marchaba a toda prisa; tomo su camisa del perchero y se la fue abotonando en el camino. Cruzo los pasillos sin importarle las miradas de sorpresa de las enfermeras que lo veían desfilar porque en su mente cruzaba una y otra vez lo que tenía que hacer, entonces llego a la sala de espera y se detuvo en seco al ver a un Doctor salir del pasillo contrario.

-¡Oiga! –le grito al andar detrás de él -¡Usted! –el doctor alzo la cara e hizo una fea mueca al escucharlo gritar.

-Modere su volumen, joven, recuerde que es un hospital.

-Me importa un pito –espeto cuando estuvo cerca de él -¿Dónde está Kagome Higurashi? La trajeron aquí en una ambulancia, quiero verla –el doctor arqueo ambas cejas.

-Me parece que se refiere a Kagome Taisho –Bankotsu oscureció su semblante –se encuentra en terapia intensiva, aun le están curando las heridas.

-¿Y el bebé? –pregunto nervioso -¿Dónde está? ¿Está bien?

-¿Es Usted familiar de la Señora Taisho? –contradijo el sujeto al acomodarse los lentes y verlo de arriaba abajo; las ganas de agarrarlo a golpes picaron en sus manos.

-Soy el padre del bebé –declaro en un siseo –quiero verlo.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Bankotsu Yöhei.

El doctor abrió su carpeta y sonrió con malicia al negar con la cabeza –en los datos de la Señora dice que su esposo es: Sesshomaru Taisho.

-Eso ya lo sé.

-Entonces no puede pasar a verla, solamente los familiares pueden.

-Escúcheme bien…

-¡Bankotsu! –Ambos giraron sus rostros hacia el muchacho que con una bata blanca se acercaba -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Kōga –dijo el moreno.

-Señor Ökami –llamo el doctor –perdone señor, pero este imprudente me dijo que…

-¿Qué pasa? –quiso saber Kōga con los brazos cruzados -¿Por qué estás aquí Yöhei?

-Es lo mismo que quisiera saber yo –contradijo sin dejar de verlo -¿Qué haces con esa bata?

-El señor Ökami es el dueño de este hospital y uno de los mejores médicos en todo Japón –contesto el doctor dejando al moreno con la boca abierta.

-Pero si tú eres jugador de basquetbol… ¿en qué momento te transformaste en médico?

-En mis ratos libres me gusta jugar pero este es en verdad mi oficio –los dos morenos se vieron a los ojos, uno aún impactado y el otro elevando su ego –bien, entonces… dime ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Kagome… ella está aquí –la cara que puso Kōga no le gusto en nada porque inmediatamente destrenzo sus brazos e hizo una mueca de preocupación casi idéntica a la de Sesshomaru.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-La Señora Taisho ingreso a urgencias por lesiones –contesto el otro doctor –dio a luz camino aquí. Ella se encuentra en terapia intensiva y su bebé en cuneros.

-¿Y porque nadie me dijo nada? –adujo Kōga ahora enojado –Kagome Higurashi es mi prima y… -miro a Bankotsu unos segundos antes de tragarse lo que iba a decir.

-Anda… te reto a que lo digas –provoco Bankotsu.

-Tú cállate –se dio la media vuelta pero antes de poder irse, Bankotsu lo detuvo.

-Déjame verlos –Kōga se quedó congelado –yo soy el padre de ese bebé –algo en los ojos azules del hombre que ahora sujetaba le recordó el brillo de Kagome –por favor.

-Ya le dije a este hombre que solo los familiares pueden pasar a ver a la paciente y él…

-Puedes ver al bebé –el moreno iba a protestar pero Kōga le gano –Kagome aún está en terapia intensiva y no puede ser visitada por nadie hasta que salga de ahí, cámbiate la camisa para poder entrar –el otro asintió –Doctor Byakua, guíe al señor Yöhei hasta el área de cuneros.

-Pero Señor…

-Haz lo que te digo –recalco Kōga antes de marchar.

-¡Cuida esa boca! –exclamo Bankotsu antes de verlo desaparecer, el otro simplemente alzo su brazo en señal de a verlo escuchado.

-Sígame por favor, Señor Yöhei.

Cruzaron varios pasillos hasta tomar el elevador, el sujeto presiono el botón que marcaba el último piso y cuando las puertas se abrieron un bonito olor a bebé inundo sus fosas nasales, algo en él se removió al escuchar varios llantos disparejos.

-El hijo de la Señora Taisho se encuentra al fondo de ese cunero –señalo el ancho vidrio que resplandecía al final –puede verlo a través del vidrio pero si quiere cargarlo tendrá que cambiarse porque no puede entrar así –el moreno asintió caminando a paso lento hacia el lugar –el bebé es él que tiene la cuna marcada con el número 7.

Bankotsu avanzo a paso lento, con el corazón a punto de salírsele por el pecho y claramente nervioso, al fin podría conocerlo o conocerla, ahora no le importaba mucho que fuera porque lo único que su interior quería era estar cerca, entonces se detuvo al llegar, extendió su mano hacia el vidrió y sonrió.

Un pequeño bebé reposaba en su cuna que envuelto en una sábana azul respiraba tranquilo, contagiando a su visitante con su profundo sueño de repente Bankotsu sintió su corazón expandirse cuando el bebé dio un pequeño bostezo sin abrir sus ojos, era un precioso niño, un hijo suyo.

IIOIIO

-¡Hay, ese loser de Bankotsu! –protesto Suikotsu al soltar los cubiertos en el plato -¿Por qué siempre llega tarde cuando tenemos reunión familiar?

-Ah de ser porque tiene mucho trabajo –contesto Renkotsu que sentado en el sofá junto a Ayame apretaba los botones del control del televisor –en estos meses se ha vuelto esclavo de la oficina.

-Sin contar el sinfín de compromisos que se aventó –opino Ginkotsu en la concina.

-Pues yo digo que le hace falta cog… -Mukotsu se quedó con la palabra en la boca cuando Renkotsu se giró a verlo con frialdad -comer… -completo con nervios.

-¡Qué lindo Renky! –añadió Jakotsu con su voz melosa al darse cuenta de la actitud de sus hermanos -¡Eres un sol hermanito!

-¡Ash! –exclamo Suikotsu -¿Acaso no sienten como se les mueren los espermas?

-¿Por qué? –adujo Ayame al girarse hacia los hermanos -¿Qué paso?

Renkotsu los fulminó con la mirada a todos.

-Nada, nada primor… -dijo Jakotsu –es solo que aún no se miden con la presencia femenina en esta casa.

-¡Ah! ¿Nos vamos a la cama, Renky? –inmediatamente el hombre se puso rojo de la cara provocando la carcajada completa de todos los demás.

-Detesto que no conozcas la prudencia, Ayame –dijo Renkotsu al llevarse las manos a la cara.

-Podrías presentármela un día de estos –contesto sin más.

Entonces el celular de Jakotsu sonó, haciéndolos bajar un poco el volumen de su amena risa.

-Es Banky.

-Pues contesta, bruto.

-¡Eres un malito, Suiky! –su hermano se limitó a no verlo -¡Banky! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Te estuvimos esperando toda la…! -los demás hermanos vieron las expresiones faciales de Jakotsu, primero sorprendido, preocupado y al final con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Qué? –adujo Suikotsu -¿Qué significan todas esas caras que pone?

-Está teniendo un orgasmo telefónico –la respuesta de Ayame los hizo verla con reproche -¿Qué?

-¡Voy para allá! –exclamo de repente y colgando el teléfono entusiasmado -¡Vamos primores! ¡Hay que irnos!

-¿A dónde? –pregunto Renkotsu -¿Qué te dijo Bankotsu?

-¡Que acaba de nacer nuestro primer sobrino! –todos se quedaron viéndose entre sí confundidos, Jakotsu rolo los ojos -¡Hay! ¡Banky acaba de ser papá! ¡Kagome le dio un hijo!

-¿¡QUÉ!? –contestaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-¡ANDANDO, HERMANOS! –grito Jakotsu más entusiasmado que antes -¡HAY QUE CONOCER A ESA LINDURA!

IIOIIO

¿Qué tiempo estuvo contemplándolo? ¿Cuántas veces había puesto cara de idiota cuando el pequeño se removía un poco de su lugar? No lo sabía y tampoco le importaba porque ese diminuto ser humano era producto del inmenso amor que le tenía a su madre, el niño no tenía cabello, aún; además había heredado el color durazno de Kagome y era todo lo que necesitaba para declararlo como el niño más hermoso de la faz de la tierra.

-¡Banky! –le llamo la voz de Jakotsu -¡Banky!

Bankotsu se giró y sonrió cuando sus seis hermanos se acercaban a él, Ayame venía a un lado de Renkotsu ambos tomados de la mano. Lo primero que hizo Jakotsu fue abrazarlo y besarlo en ambas mejillas.

-¡Felicidades hermanito! –entonces se giró hacia el vidrio, mirando a todos los cuneros –no me digas… yo adivinare cuál es…

-Jakotsu, yo creo que…

-¡Es el número 7! –grito de emoción al repagarse más al vidrio -¿verdad, Banky?

-Sí, lo es.

-¡Hay pero que hermosura de niño! –los otros hermanos también se asomaron, rieron al presenciar al primer bebé de su familia –Bueno, ahora solo hay que esperar un año.

-¿Un año? –repitió Renkotsu -¿para qué?

-Pues ¿para que más va ser tonto? para que Kagome vuelva a embarazarse y me regalen a una sobrinita divina. Si este salió chulo, imagen a una niña.

-¿Trajiste la ropa que te pedí?

-Sí, viene en la bolsa que trae Ayame –respondió Jakotsu sin verlo pues estaba atento al pequeño niño.

-¿Cómo llegaron aquí? –pregunto el moreno.

-Nos encontramos a Kōga en la sala de espera –contesto Renkotsu.

-¿Y Kagome? –quiso saber Ayame.

-Sigue en terapia intensiva.

-Hermano –Suikotsu se colaba hacia adelante -¿Qué mierda paso?

Bankotsu tomo aire antes de comenzar a platicar todo. Creando expresiones de sorpresa en Jakotsu y Ayame pero no mucha en sus hermanos quienes seriamente escuchaban.

-¿Qué acaso no conoces algo llamado condones? –pregunto irónicamente Suikotsu.

-No empieces con tus mamadas –amenazo el moreno.

-¡Ya! –silencio Jakotsu –mejor ver a verlo. Anda, tú hijo te espera.

Cuando la enfermera le termino de colocar la bata azul y le coloco en brazos al niño su corazón se detuvo.

-Cárguelo firme –dijo la muchacha antes de salir –no tenga miedo.

Y por segunda ocasión sintió un amor desmedido hacia otro ser, era tan pequeño y frágil que le daba miedo incluso sostenerlo; le sonrió cuando el niño entre abrió sus ojos mostrándole un azul celeste, el pequeño también había heredado el azul de su madre y eso le gustaba. Se convenció de que por nada del mundo los perdería, no ahora, ni nunca.

Después de su primer encuentro con su hijo, casi tuvo que obligar a Kōga a que le permitirá a entrar a ver Kagome quien aún reposaba dormida en la cama, un terrible hueco se le formo en la boca del estómago al imaginarse que hubiera pasado si Kikyou hubiese cumplido su objetivo, suspiro antes de tomar asiento a esperar a que despertara.

IIOIIO

Abrió sus ojos poco a poco, primero intentando fijar las imágenes borrosas y después inclinándose hacia delante pero un mareo la hizo doblegarse.

-No te muevas tan rápido –la voz de Bankotsu a su lado la hizo abrir los ojos de golpe.

-¿Dónde…? –sus ojos entonces se posaron en su vientre desinflamado, recordando de golpe lo que había pasado, iba a gritar cuando…

-Él está bien –se apresuró a decir cuando noto su expresión de horror en la cara –te lo van a traer en unos minutos más.

-¿Él?

-Es niño.

-¡Kami!... ¿tardaran mucho?

Kagome entonces enfoco bien su rostro, sus ojos zafiros la miraban con preocupación pero también con notas de coraje.

-La verdad, Kagome, no sé si estoy enojado o preocupado –la muchacha se sujetó la cabeza, sí, desafortunadamente para ella Bankotsu ya lo sabía todo –ahora, quiero que me expliques ¿porque hiciste todo esto sin decirme nada? ¿Por venganza?

-¡No!

-¿Entonces?

-El testamento de mi padre cambio todo –el moreno tomo asiento junto a su cama –nunca me espere a que fuera a interponer tantas condiciones y luego, la familia de Sesshomaru no tenía la culpa, no podía ser tan egoísta como para…

-¡Pero lo fuiste conmigo! –protestó él con fuerza -¡Mira todo lo que tuvo que pasar! ¿Qué necesidad había de arriesgarlos a los dos de esta forma? ¿Te das cuenta de que estuviste a punto de morir?

-Eso no fue por el testamento de mi padre –arremetió –más bien fueron los errores de tu pasado.

-Nuestro –corrigió –tú también estabas ahí.

-¡Tal vez, sino hubieses sido un verdadero cabrón nada de esto hubiera pasado, Bankotsu! –y ahí estaba la pelea otra vez.

Se vieron a los ojos por pequeños instantes, segundos en donde el moreno se levantó, la sujeto por los hombros y la besó. Kagome correspondió, tanto tiempo separados, meses en los que añoraba todo y cada uno de sus besos que ahora no podía contenerse.

-Quédate conmigo –susurro Bankotsu al separarse –se mi esposa, Kagome.

-Bank…

-Olvídate de lo demás, piensa en nosotros porque yo no estoy dispuesto a permitir que mi hijo tenga un apellido que no le corresponde.

-Pero… mi padre…

-Si ambos luchamos, conquistaremos más allá que lo que tu padre alcanzo.

-¡Permiso! –dijo una voz extra.

El llamado de la enfermera los hizo voltear, en sus brazos traía un pequeño bulto enrollado en una cobija.

-Aquí viene el bebé Taisho… -

Kagome no presto atención porque en ese momento lo tomaba entre sus brazos pero Bankotsu comenzaba a ponerse rojo del coraje.

-Regreso después –dijo nerviosa al notar el ensombrecido rostro del moreno.

Kagome observo al bebé, sus manitas regordetas, sus facciones tan suaves… no pudo evitar llorar.

-Es tan… -besó sus mejillas, sus manos y lo acaricio de arriaba abajo –es idéntico a ti –dijo al fin.

-Yo digo que tiene algo de los dos –opino al volver a verlo –tiene el color de tus ojos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –pregunto Kagome sin verlo -¿Lo viste antes de que yo pudiera hacerlo?

-Digamos que tu primito el calenturiento me ayudo.

-¿Kōga?

De repente todo el daño, el dolor y las cicatrices, sanaron entre ellos. Bankotsu tomo una de sus manos, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Seamos una familia –propuso –déjame intentarlo otra vez –pego su frente contra la suya sin dejar de ver al niño entre sus brazos –los amo, Kagome y no quiero perderlos.

Se abrazaron, suspirando hondamente hasta que…

-¡Kagome! –la señora Higurashi entraba a la habitación totalmente colorada, por detrás venía Sesshomaru e Inu No quienes afilaron sus facciones al encontrarlos abrazados -¿Qué estás haciendo con…? ¿Yöhei?

-¿Lo conoces? –indago Kagome al ver su cara.

-Claro que sí, es el hijo de mi difunto amigo Banryuu Yöhei –su madre no dejo de mirarlo –eres la viva imagen de tu padre… -negó entonces –pero eso no importa ahora… ¿Qué haces abrazada con él? ¡Estas casada con Sesshomaru! ¿¡Acaso estas loca!?

-Será su esposa pero es mi mujer –declaro Bankotsu en voz alta –y va siendo hora de que todo esto se arregle de una buena vez.

-¿Qué? –adujo la mujer con los nervios de punta.

-Naomi –llamo Inu No –debes de saber que tú nieto, no es hijo de Sesshomaru –la señora se puso blanca de la impresión –sino de Bankotsu.

-¿¡QUÉ!? –su rostro se giró hacia Kagome que ahora recta enfrentaba por primera vez a su madre.

-Fue un acuerdo entre Kagome y yo –añadió Sesshomaru desde su lugar –siempre fui consciente de los sentimientos de su hija.

-Lo siento madre pero he tomado mi decisión: Quiero estar con Bankotsu.

-¡Tú no puedes hacer eso! –grito con fuerza.

Los ojos del bebé se abrieron de par e inmediatamente después un prolongado llanto se reprodujo, Kagome lo meció pero Bankotsu caminaba a paso firme hasta la mujer que ahora sujetaba por el brazo y arrastraba hasta la puerta.

-¡Oye! ¿¡Pero qué demonios te pasa!?

-¡Largo! –escupió él antes de cerrar la puerta, luego se giró hacia los hombres –es hora de terminar con todo esto.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo –opino Sesshomaru.

 **EPÍLOGO**

 **16 AÑOS DESPUÉS…**

El sol se filtraba por los pequeños espacios que había entre las cortinas, el canto de las aves y el exquisito olor a flores solo anunciaban la llegada de la primavera; respiró hondo antes de darle vuelta a la página de su periódico.

-¡Padre! –grito la voz de una muchacha que ahora quebraba la perfecta armonía del silencio.

-Hija –murmuro él sin verla, ocultándose detrás del papel pues conocía perfectamente ese tono –se toca antes de entrar –agrego.

-Tío Renkotsu dice que no es necesario cuando te urge –el moreno entonces bajo su lectura, topándose con el mismo color de sus ojos; arqueo ambas cejas –quiero salir hoy por la noche –dijo sin más.

-¿Ah sí? –adujo él en un tono casi sarcástico -¿Y con quién?

-Con Inu –Bankotsu entonces entrecerró sus ojos –Taisho –añadió al reírse de notar su expresión.

-¡Claro! –contesto con sarcasmo –Si quieres también puedes llevarte el coche –los ojos de su hija se iluminaron –y prenderle fuego a la casa… -agrego agriamente –la repuesta es: no, Haru.

Pero su hija lejos de darse por vencida sonrió ampliamente, acomodándose en el silla, planchando los pliegues de su falda y haciendo hacia atrás su larga trenza negra, toda la maldita posición de confianza que él mismo tenía cuando estaba seguro de poder conseguir lo que quería; Haru era una hermosa niña de piel trigueña (o señorita, como decía Jakotsu, aunque para él seguiría siendo su "niña") con las curvas de su madre y eso era lo que más detestaba porque los calientes de sus amigos no dejaban de acosarla y ya había tenido que recurrir alguna que otra medida drástica para que la dejaran en paz, agradecía ahora que su hijo mayor le apoyara porque sinceramente esto se le estaba saliendo de control.

-Mi tío Jaky me conto que madre y tú compartieron el alquiler de una casa muy bonita –Bankotsu apretó los puños, mataría a Jakotsu después de esto –y me dijo que ahí, solitos Ustedes dos…

-¡Llegas temprano o si no le corto los huevos al pendejo ese! ¿Entendiste? –la muchacha se paró de golpe, corrió hasta su padre, le abrazo por el cuello y lo besó bruscamente.

-¡Eres el mejor papi del mundo! –exclamo ella antes de irse.

-¡Y ponte un maldito pantalón! –exigió cuando la trenza de su hija desapareció de su rango -¡Carajo!

Saco de su saco su celular y remarco él jodido número que ahora ya tenía aprendido de memoria, apenas dos timbrazos y la otra voz respondió.

-¿Y ahora qué? –pregunto fastidiado.

-¿Cómo que, ahora que? –el moreno estaba a punto de un colapso nervioso -¿crees que me gusta estarte llamando? ¡No, animal!

-Ya deja de dar largas y dime ¿qué paso ahora?

-Tu jodido hijo que no deja de fregar a mi princesa –la carcajada del otro lado la tomo como un claro desafió –sí, anda, ríete idiota… veremos qué dices cuando le corte los huevos por caliente.

-Eres un dramático, Bankotsu… pero voy a cubrir la mentira un ratito más.

-¿Qué mentira, Inuyasha? –otra risa más -¡Habla, carajo!

-Haru no va a salir con mi hijo –Bankotsu se ponía de pie, temía escuchar aquel nombre –sino con el de tu socio: Sesshomaru. Y te dejo que tenemos una reunión familiar…

La línea muerta solo provoco que sus nervios salieran de control. Salió del despacho a tremendas zancadas y una vez en la sala tomo aire antes de gritar.

-¡Kagome! –vocifero a vivo pulmón -¡Kagome!

-¿Qué te pasa? –el que bajaba por las escaleras no era Kagome sino su otro hijo: Banryuu, de él no había mucho que describir pues era una copia idéntica de su persona con el único detalle en el color de sus ojos y su piel -¿Por qué gritas así?

-¿Dónde está tu madre?

-En su habitación… -el moreno subía de dos en dos las escaleras –pero creo que está en el baño porque…

No, su padre no escucho lo demás porque ahora mismo cruzaba el pasillo. Bankotsu abrió la puerta de golpe, rebuscando la presencia de su esposa.

-Kagome… -llamó.

Nada, absolutamente nada hasta que escucho un pequeño grito provenir del baño, entrecerró sus ojos, tomo la perilla y abrió de golpe. Kagome estaba de espaldas a él.

-¿Me puedes explicar porque no me dijiste que Haru está saliendo con el idiota de…? –se quedó con el nombre atorado en la garganta cuando ella giro, mostrando entre sus manos una varita azul -¿Qué es eso?

Los ojos celestes de Kagome se iluminaron cuando chocaron contra los suyos, una amplia sonrisa se le formo y el moreno no pudo evitar sentir frustración ¿Qué demonios pasaba? Repentinamente su cuerpo se vio envuelto en los brazos de ella.

-Bank… -murmuro ella en su oído.

-¡Ah, no! –exclamo al intentar separarla –no va a funcionar esta vez… siempre que quiero reprocharte algo te las ingenias bien para engatusarme y hacer de esto, una sesión en la cama que…

-Estoy embarazada –los ojos del moreno se abrieron de par en par -¡Estoy embarazada! –grito con fuerza a la vez que saltaba.

-¿Y porque estas tan feliz? –demando a saber -¡Carajo!

-¿Qué? ¿Tú, no?

¡Por Kami! Estaba a punto de tener canas verdes con solo tener dos. No pudo evitar tener pánico pues ya no se sentía tan joven pero al ver a su esposa, tan sonriente y radiante sus dudas se despejaron.

-Por supuesto que sí, mujer.

Se olvidó de los motivos de su búsqueda al besarla como todas las noches lo hacían y adelanto la posesión de su cuerpo unas horas antes, ya después vería la forma de castigar a su hija y a su esposa.

Dieciséis años habían pasado ya desde que Kagome había perdido su empresa, si, al principio fue duro pero su conciencia se tranquilizó cuando Sesshomaru pudo separar la suya de la de los Higurashi aunque lo siguiente que se vino fue aún más pesado; pues entre la venta, el nacimiento de Banryuu y el divorcio, Kagome vivió estresada durante al menos los siguientes cuatro meses, ambos contrajeron matrimonio casi enseguida de a ver firmado el divorcio con Sesshomaru, la madre de Kagome se exilió del escándalo por venir cuando obtuvo la mitad de su dinero porque la otra parte fue usada en la empresa que ahora le hacía competencia a los Taisho; Inuyasha se casó con Rin al año de a ver nacido Banryuu en un intento por distraer las habladurías y Sesshomaru se comprometió con Kagura (la antigua maestra de gimnasia del colegio) dos años después, aunque aún existía en los ojos dorados de ese hombre cierto brillo que aparecía cada que la veía. No podía odiarlo pero si detestarlo.

-Te amo –dijo Kagome cuando se colocó arriba de él completamente desnuda.

Bankotsu sonrió al mismo tiempo que la tomaba por las caderas, entonces, la movió.

No, no había nada de qué preocuparse, Kagome era de él, como él de ella. Y recordó con una amplia sonrisa como su travesía había iniciado por un mugroso alquiler.

 ** _FIN._**


	32. Chapter 32

**31**

 **FINAL-EPILOGO**

 **PERDER PARA GANAR**

No fue hasta que ambos peliplatas salieron que Kagome pudo ver fijamente a la cara a Sesshomaru que aun desde su lugar no dejaba de verla.

-Hay algo que debes de saber... -dijo al fin Kagome.

-Te escucho.

-Antes de que se leyera el testamento –Sesshomaru entrecerró sus ojos –yo…

-Se lo de la carta –le dijo interrumpiéndola, Kagome se petrifico –la encontré debajo del florero del salón favorito de tu padre, no es necesario que me expliques nada porque entiendo todo, yo mismo te dije una vez que sabía a lo que me arriesgaba contigo –Kagome agacho la cabeza –me costó admitirlo pero sé que lo amas –avanzo hasta ella y la sujeto por los hombros, la pelinegra alzo la cabeza cuando este la sujeto por la barbilla –yo también te amo, por eso mismo, estoy dispuesto hacerme a un lado para que seas feliz con él…

-No podemos –se apresuró a decir ella –aún tenemos el problema del testamento de mi padre y no me perdonaría hacerte perder a ti y a tu familia todo lo que han construido, eso sería egoísta de mi parte.

-Dudo mucho que Bankotsu quiera alejarse de ti por un simple papel, yo no lo haría.

-Lo sé, fue por eso que le dije… -se quedó pensativa, formulando las palabras exactas para confesarse –tengo una propuesta que hacerte.

-¿Cuál?

-Casémonos –Sesshomaru abrió mucho sus ojos –dejemos que el testamento fluya, al año podemos divorciarnos y en ese año podrás separar tu empresa de la mía de tal forma que al momento del divorcio Ustedes no se vean afectados.

-Yo también lo pensé así Kagome, pero hay un pequeño detalle con todo esto.

-¿Qué?

-El heredero.

Kagome se llevó las manos al vientre de forma automática, Sesshomaru la siguió con los ojos.

-Referente a eso… existe la posibilidad de que pueda…

-No me digas que… -la vio a ella, después a su vientre y regreso su atención a la pelinegra –tú y yo siempre nos cuidamos, Kag –aquello lo dijo con una tonada de duda –estabas tomando las pastillas…

-Pero no lo hice durante mi estancia en el alquiler con Bankotsu, las olvide y con todo lo que paso no pensé que fueran necesitarlas porque… –se sonrojo de sobremanera al sentirse casi escaneada –él no se dio cuenta, supongo es demasiado distraído como para notarlo –Kagome aspiro hondo antes de continuar –mi periodo aun no llega, se supone que lo haría a finales pero simplemente no viene. Lo que quiero decir es que…

-Probablemente esperas un hijo suyo –completo el peliplata al mismo tiempo que se masajeaba el puente de su nariz con los ojos cerrados -¿él lo sabe?

-No, porque de saberlo él nunca me hubiese…

-Dejado ir… ¿Qué le dijiste entonces?

-Que estaba embarazada de ti –Sesshomaru se froto la cara en señal de desesperación –que lo estaba antes de llegar a la casa.

-Los hombres también sabemos contar, Kagome, si él hace sus cuentas y descubre que ese niño no nace en la fecha que supuestamente…

-No creo que se fije en eso ahora –recordó el rostro de impotencia del moreno al salir de la casa –está más concentrado en saber que lo agarre de tonto.

-¿De verdad estas dispuesta hacer lo que creo que quieres hacer?

-¿Lo estas tú? –se miraron a los ojos.

-El niño llevara mi apellido y lo sabes…

-De eso podríamos encargarnos después –y la verdad era lo que menos le preocupaba ahora –dudo mucho de que Bankotsu me crea si se lo digo ahora.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio

-¿Se lo dirás?

-Sí, lo estoy, claro que sí pero no ahora… sino después de… -el miedo hizo de las suyas al imaginarse la reacción de Bankotsu al saberlo –sinceramente no creo que me vaya a creer.

-Sí es así, si él te llega a rechazar aun después de saber las razones, entonces… -tomo su mano y se la llevó al pecho –déjame reemplazarlo.

IIOIIO

Ya casi iban a cumplirse los nueve malditos meses en los que no supo nada de ellos, ni siquiera de a donde se habían ido de luna de miel, nada, absolutamente nada porque después de su dramática entrada a la mansión, el Señor Inu No Taisho le había corrido, Inuyasha intento contenerlo pero la furia del señor era más que notoria cuando algunos de los invitados empezaron a salir, creando murmuraciones y viéndose forzado abandonar todo contacto con los Taisho, aunque claro, tenía intenciones de buscarla por el mundo de no ser por su serio compromiso con su empresa.

Logro hacer las paces con sus hermanos, Jakotsu fue el primero en pedirle perdón, aunque le costó trabajo poder brindarle el perdón a su tío, que a través de un vidrio no pudo evitar llorar cuando él se lo dijo de frente, después de eso pudo organizarse para seguir asistiendo a la escuela y atender el negocio no obstante conforme pasaba el tiempo se empezaba a resignar de no volver a verla jamás pues se estaba hundiendo en compromiso tras compromiso, todos laborales y sin querer el tema de Kagome iba pasando al olvido, era solamente en las noches en donde la desesperación lo abordaba, paso varios días en vela, indagando, imaginando hasta que se resignó a aceptarlo.

-Señor Yöhei –le llamo la secretaria cuando salía de su oficina, aquel como todos los demás pasaba de las diez de la noche.

-Ahora no Tsubaki, quiero irme a descansar.

-Es que lo busca el detective –sus ojos zafiros se posaron entonces en el hombre de negro que estaba sentando en el sofá.

-¿Qué quiere? –pregunto secamente.

El hombre se levantó, se quitó las gafas y le sonrió de lado.

-Créame señor Yöhei que a mí me agrada menos el presentarme en este lugar –se vieron a los ojos –pero es Usted la última pista que tengo.

-Tengo prisa, así que sea rápido.

-¿Sabe algo de la Señorita Kikyou Nizo? –Bankotsu arqueo ambas cejas, recordando la última vez que la había visto.

-Solo sé que salió en libertad hace unos meses, fue a buscarme a mi departamento –el hombre arrugo la frente -¿Por qué? –indago al intuir lo peor.

-La señorita Nizo nunca salió libre, se escapó de prisión.

-¿Qué?

-Es largo de explicar –comenzó a decirle mientras metía una de sus manos al pantalón –si sabe algo de ella, si vuelve a verla, no dude en llamarme, hemos estado detrás de su pista varias veces –le tendió una pequeña tarjeta con unos números marcados –lo único que sabemos es que abandono el país hace justamente nueve meses y creemos que regresara.

-¿Por qué piensa eso?

-En prisión, no paraba de decir que Usted y el Señor Taisho se las pagarían, creemos que ahora que regresa el señor Sesshomaru a…

-¿Regresara? ¿Cómo lo sabe? ¿Quién le dijo? –el detective sonrió negando con la cabeza.

-No tengo permitido revelarle esa información. Llámeme si sabe algo.

El hombre volvió a colocarse las gafas, se llevó una goma a la boca y sin más salió.

-Pendejo… -susurro Bankotsu cuando desapareció en el elevador.

Pero después de todo, el hombre le había dado la información que tanto había buscado, Sesshomaru regresaría y eso quería decir que también lo haría Kagome, ahora solo tenía que averiguar a donde llegarían.

IIOIIO

-Estaré bien –dijo Kagome al bajar del coche –no es necesario que te quedes.

El hombre dentro del automóvil entrecerró sus ojos.

-No quiero que pierdas esa cena por mi causa, además esto lo pudiste a ver arreglado tú pero no quisiste que…

-Ya te dije que estuve concentrado en otras cosas –contesto Sesshomaru seriamente –le diré al chofer que pase por ti en media hora.

-Que sea en una hora –otra vez estaba el aura tensa –tengo muchas cosas de que hablar con Sango.

-De acuerdo, una hora.

Cerró la puerta, espero a dejar de ver la limusina perderse en el horizonte y se dio la media vuelta, contemplando por unos segundos el local que había debajo del alto edificio, suspiro al ver que todo estaba casi exactamente igual, entonces camino sujetándose su abultado vientre y con la otra el folder con la documentación, estiro su mano para tomar la perilla cuando alguien la sujeto por detrás, cubriendo su boca y retorciéndole el brazo por detrás de su espalda, quiso gritar, pedir auxilio pero sus palabras fueron ahogadas con el pañuelo en su boca, poco a poco todo se volvió negro.

IIOIIO

-Inuyasha… -le llamó cuando al fin contestaron del otro lado.

-¿Quién habla? –pregunto la voz.

-Bankotsu… -hubo un silencio –necesito que…

-No, no puedo hacerlo –respondió antes de que terminara –suficiente tengo con las represarías de mi padre como para agregarme un problema ahora contigo por un tema que ya debía de ser superado.

-Escúchame bien, tarado, necesito saber a qué viene Kagome –la exhalación de Inuyasha le hizo claro que estaba pensándolo –y a donde exactamente van a venir, por favor, necesito hablar con ella.

-¿De qué? –indago -¿La vas a convencer de que sea tu amante? ¡No seas pendejo Bankotsu, espera un hijo de mi hermano!

-No me importa –espetó con fuerza –quiero, necesito hablar con ella. Yo también tengo derecho a despedirme dignamente –hubo un silencio profundo.

-Lo haré por ella –dijo al fin –solo porque en estos días ha estado demasiado apagada, más de lo normal… fue a ver a Sango para que firmara los papeles de la sociedad, quiere invertir en su negocio y…

-Gracias… es todo lo que quería saber…

-¡Oye! ¡Espe…! –pero había cortado la llamada y ahora apretaba el botón del elevador que lo llevaría al estacionamiento.

Apenas estaba saltando de felicidad cuando el sonido de un mensaje cayó en su teléfono, iba a leerlo al no ser porque una llamada entro, dudo de responder porque el teléfono no aparecía solamente la leyenda de: _desconocido._

-Yöhei –dijo al responder.

-Mi querido Bankotsu –la voz femenina fue reconocida por el moreno al instante –creí que no ibas a responder.

-¿Qué quieres, Kikyou?

-¡Vaya! Así que me recuerdas… -escucho entonces al fondo un sollozo –tengo aquí conmigo a una invitada especial, que podría ser de tu interés...

-Deja de decir mamadas… -iba a colgar cuando llego a sus oídos otra voz tremendamente familiar.

-Bankotsu… -esa voz era de…

-¿Kagome?

-¡Oh! Vaya, ahora si tengo toda tu atención ¿verdad? –la puertas del elevador se abrían, Bankotsu salió casi disparado como un rayo hacia su coche.

-¿¡Que es lo quieres!? ¿¡Que hiciste, Kikyou!?

-Lo que debí de a ver hecho hace mucho, deshacerme de esta mocosa pendeja… -un miedo frio e infinito lo invadió en lo más recóndito de su ser.

-¡Si le tocas un solo cabello, juro por Kami que…!

-No estás en posición de exigir nada pero si de darme algo.

-Lo que quieras… -subía a su coche y lo encendía -¡Habla, carajo!

-Te lo pediré personalmente –dijo su voz fría –te veo en quince minutos en el bodeguero viejo que está a las afueras de la ciudad –el moreno piso el acelerador a fondo, movió la palanca y comenzó a moverse, sabía perfecto donde era ese lugar –ven solo y no se te ocurra llamar a la policía porque te juro voy a degollar a tu mujercita sin remordimiento alguno –el moreno se aferró al volante con violencia –te mande una foto, solo para que te des cuenta de lo cómoda que está conmigo.

-¿Qué?

La línea muerta retumbo en sus oídos, aprovecho que el semáforo marcaba en rojo para abrir la carpeta de sus mensajes de texto y lo que vio, lo dejo congelado del miedo. Kagome estaba amarrada por las muñecas con una gruesa cadena, sus brazos estaban completamente estirados y rojos pero eso no fue lo preocupante, sino más bien el notar el abultado vientre que reposaba inerte al igual que su portadora pues la larga melena negra cubría su rostro y parte del vestido verde que llevaba puesto.

-¡Carajo! –y sin dudarlo ni un segundo, se saltó el semáforo y acelero.

IIOIIO

Terminaban de cenar, apenas iba a pagar la cuenta cuando su móvil sonó, se sorprendió de sobremanera al leer el nombre de Kagome en él, se supone que se desocuparía en una hora y no antes. Intuyo lo peor y contesto.

-¿Qué sucede, Kagome? –la mujer que lo acompañaba se quedó en su sitio mirándolo fijamente.

-Me gustaría decirte que nada pero la verdad es que si pasa y mucho –Sesshomaru se puso de pie de golpe, esa no era la voz de Kagome, esa era… -sí, así es, soy Kikyou ¿te diviertes con tu compañía?

-¿Qué haces con su teléfono? ¿Dónde está ella?

-Escúchame bien perro fiel, Kagome está conmigo, secuestre unos minutos de su tiempo –el peliplata comenzó a caminar fuera del restaurante sin importar dejar a su compañera en la mesa –nos vemos en el bodeguero viejo que está a las afueras de la ciudad, en quince minutos, si no vienes, si llamas a la policía o se te ocurre venir con alguien más, la mato.

Subió a su coche sin pensarlo dos veces y una vez que escucho la línea muerta, sus opciones se multiplicaron. Tomo su celular una vez más y marco los sin dudarlo.

IIOIIO

Un terrible frío le calo hasta los huesos, pudo reaccionar poco a poco al sentir sus brazos entumecidos, después un flash hizo que recuperara el conocimiento y asustada intento echarse hacia atrás al ver a la mujer que tenía enfrente.

-Kikyou…

-Cállate putita, que tengo que hacer una llamada –Kagome observo a su alrededor, parecían estar en una bodega amplia, todo estaba oscuro así que su rango de visibilidad no era nulo, apenas si pudo distinguir unas cuantas cajas de cartón y un asqueroso olor a humedad, de inmediato quiso llevarse las manos a la nariz pero el movimiento nunca llego porque sus manos estaban amarradas por una gruesa cadena que colgaba en un ancho gancho de metal.

-¿Qué hiciste? –pregunto con un hilo de voz al poder enfocarla sentada frente a ella con un celular en su oreja -¡Déjame ir!

-¡Cállate! –Kikyou se puso de pie, avanzo hasta donde estaba y sin que se lo esperara le soltó un golpe en su mejilla que la hizo ladear su rostro.

-Mi querido Bankotsu –la escucho decir con una voz melosa que le fastidio –creí que no ibas a responder.

Las lágrimas se le soltaron al recordar su estado, ¡Kami! "¿Por qué?" Pensó al bajar su atención hacia su vientre, respiro hondo, intento no perder la calma pero su corazón empezaba a palpitar con más fuerza.

\- …tengo aquí conmigo a una invitada especial, que podría ser de tu interés... –dijo Kikyou al acercarse otra vez.

-Bankotsu –murmuro con un hilo de voz.

Lo siguiente que escucho fue una discusión entre los dos pero alcanzo a escuchar el lugar donde ellas estaban, poco a poco sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, efectivamente, estaban en una bodega.

-Falta uno –dijo Kikyou al llevarse el teléfono otra vez a la oreja.

Tenía que salir de ahí, debía de buscar una forma, movió la cadena con fuerza al intentar ponerse de pie pero volvió a caer al sentir un fuerte tirón en su bajo vientre.

-No… no lo hagas ahora pequeño.

-Escúchame bien perro fiel, Kagome está conmigo, secuestre unos minutos de su tiempo, nos vemos en el bodeguero viejo que está a las afueras de la ciudad, en quince minutos, si no vienes, si llamas a la policía o se te ocurre venir con alguien más, la mato.

Kagome apenas entendió hacia donde iba el plan de la mujer que ahora prendía una lámpara y le alumbraba la cara cegándola los primeros segundos, se asustó al contemplar su semblante gris, la larga melena que siempre la caracterizo había desaparecido y ahora lo sustituía un corte de cabello demasiado pequeño, casi rapada, el miedo la carcomió cuando los ojos miel de Kikyou se clavaron en ella como un cuchillo.

-¿Por qué haces todo esto? –se atrevió a preguntarle –yo no tengo la culpa de nada… ¡Déjame ir!

-¡Oh! Ahora no te vez, ni te escuchas, tan valiente –Kikyou se recargo en la silla oxidada y saco de su chamarra una navaja que obtuvo toda la atención de Kagome.

-¡Déjame ir! ¡Por favor, Kikyou! Te lo suplico… juro no decir nada a nadie –otro nueva contracción se produjo haciendo caer su cabeza, por ningún motivo quería que Kikyou se diera cuenta, tenía miedo, mucho miedo –Te daré lo que quieras… pídeme lo que quieras… pero por favor... ¡Déjame ir! –la carcajada de Kikyou hizo eco en todo el lugar, Kagome salto del susto.

-Es demasiado tarde, muy tarde putita… -la mujer blanca observaba la navaja, dándole vueltas al filo y entonces se fijó en la embarazada –me quitaste a Bankotsu, te robaste mi libertad y lo peor es que el muy pendejo le sigue siendo fiel a tu recuerdo… aun después de saberte casada, aun después de todo…

-Yo… yo… lo deje, no estoy con él… Kikyou por favor.

-¡CALLATÉ! –grito al levantarse de la silla -¡POR TU MALDITA CULPA LO PERDI TODO! –le encesto un golpe tan fuerte en la cara que Kagome chillo del dolor -¡SI! ¡LLORA! ¡SUPLICAMENTE QUE NO TE MATE! ¡PORQUE QUIERO DELEITARME CUANDO EL BRILLO DE TUS OJOS SE EXTINGA POR COMPLETO!

-Por favor… -suplico Kagome.

-¡DIJE QUE TE CALLARAS! –volvió a golpearla pero esta vez con el puño cerrado, la adrenalina la invadió cuando en sus nudillos quedo el rastro de sangre de su labio roto, Kagome chillo del dolor, movía negativamente la cabeza, bañando su vestido de un bermellón oscuro mientras todos sus cabellos se iban hacia al frente, Kikyou se carcajeo con fuerza.

-Estoy… estoy…

-Estoy, estoy –repitió ella con burla al imitar una voz chillona –sí, pendeja, ya sé que estas embarazada.

Los ojos azules de Kagome se elevaron, repudiando lo vio en ellos: suplica.

-¡NO ME VEAS ASÍ! –repitió el golpe pero esta vez contra su mejilla -¡AQUÍ SE HACE LO QUE YO DIGO, ESTUPIDA!

-Kikyou… por favor.

-Vas a sufrir todo lo que yo pase en prisión, te haré exactamente lo que me hicieron a mí pero multiplicado por diez y empezaremos por esa linda cara –entonces Kikyou la agarro por los cabellos, jalando hacia atrás su cabeza, mostrándole el rostro que ahora bañado en lágrimas, sonrió ampliamente cuando la navaja acaricio la suave piel sin cortarla la deslizo hasta su garganta y ahí se quedó causándole a Kagome un terrible pánico interno.

-Mi hijo… por favor Kikyou… no lo hagas…

-Hasta eso me robaste –azuzo con una voz seca –a mi hijo, también fuiste la responsable de que dejara de vivir.

-Yo no hice nada –replico Kagome al recodar por donde iba el asunto –yo no sabía… si hubiese sabido que Bankotsu.

-El hijo no era de Bankotsu –la ojiazul abrió sus ojos como platos –ni tampoco de Inuyasha si es lo que piensas, era de un cliente del cual no recuerdo su nombre, se me hizo fácil encasquetárselo a Bankotsu porque pensé se apiadaría de mí y me dejaría tenerlo –Kagome se estremeció cuando Kikyou se carcajeo en voz alta -¡Yo solo quería una familia! ¡Quería salir de ese maldito oficio que no me dejaba tranquila! ¡Y lo hubiese conseguido sino hubieras llegado tú!

Y de repente Kikyou paso el filo del cuchillo en el cuello de Kagome, creándole una larga y profunda herida que derramo enseguida la sangre de la muchacha que ahora gritaba a vivo pulmón.

-¡Si, grita, llora! ¡Quiero escucharte gemir del dolor, puta!

-¡KIKYOU! –gritaron dos voces.

Kikyou alzo el rostro al escuchar su nombre y Kagome se soltó a llorar cuando reconoció ambas.

IIOIIO

No fue nada cauto al llegar, tampoco le importo derrapar las llantas en la gravilla y mucho menos dejar los faros encendidos cuando llego al punto pero su frustración alcanzo niveles insospechados cuando noto más de una bodega en el lugar, no sabía por dónde empezar y apenas iba a andar cuando unos nuevos faros lo cegaron por unos instantes, un nuevo coche se estacionaba junto al suyo, al mismo tiempo que una alta silueta bajaba de él, retrocedió al darse cuenta de que ese "alguien" le apuntaba con un arma.

-¿Kikyou? –llamó él.

-¿Bankotsu? –la voz fría y de hiel le revelaron al instante de quien se trataba, la silueta se agacho apagar sus luces y relevo el porte del peliplata que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine por Kagome –respondió secamente.

-¿Kikyou también te llamo? –indago al caminar hasta él.

-Sí, me dijo que la viera en este lugar en…

-Quince minutos –a completo Sesshomaru al recorrer el lugar con sus ojos.

-Hay que separarnos –sugiero el moreno –solo así podremos ocupar más terreno porque aquí hay…

Sus palabras fueron ahogadas cuando un grito potente y claro retumbo en todo el lugar, los dos hombres se vieron con miedo y se echaron a correr en la dirección de dónde provino el grito pero Sesshomaru siendo más alto se adelantó hacia la bodega más vieja del fondo, esa que tenía unas dimensiones exageradas, perfecta para ocultar a más de una persona. Bankotsu acelero y pateo la puerta al mismo tiempo que lo hacia el peliplata, los dos penetraron el lugar que solamente era iluminado por una lámpara que ahora tirada en el piso iluminaba a las dos mujeres: una suspendida por una gruesa cadena atada a un gancho de metal y la otra que le apuntaba con una navaja.

-¡KIKYOU! –gritaron los dos al unisonó.

Estallo en furia al ver el débil cuerpo de Kagome, su abultado vientre no mejoraba en nada la imagen que ahora contemplaba y el que Kikyou le estuviera apuntando con un cuchillo empeoraba la situación.

-¡Mira putita! ¡Llegaron tus protectores! –la agarro nuevamente por los cabellos, obligándola alzar la cabeza hacia los nuevos invitados.

Sesshomaru pareció dislocarse un poco cuando el bonito rostro de Kagome mostro claros golpes ahora remarcados en tonos muy rojos y el verla llorar y suplicar hizo nacer en él una bestia interna que demandaba a gritos el cuerpo de la otra mujer que ahora los veía a los dos con furia, Bankotsu por su parte había avanzado con los puños apretados, dispuesto a matarla con sus propias manos cuando Kikyou se echó a reír de nuevo.

-Yo que tú lo pensaba dos veces –y apunto con el arma blanca la garganta de la muchacha sollozante.

-Déjala en paz –ordeno el moreno con los dientes apretados –Kagome no tiene nada que ver en esto.

-¡Cállate, imbécil! –espeto con fuerza Kikyou al mismo tiempo que jalaba más fuerte los cabellos de la muchacha -¡Aquí la que da las ordenes soy yo!

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –adujo Sesshomaru sin dejar de ver a Kagome -¿Por qué la trajiste a este lugar? –Kikyou volvió a carcajearse.

-Porque esta putita es la debilidad de los dos –ambos hombres apretaron sus puños hasta dejarlos en blanco –porque gracias a Ustedes mi vida se jodio y porque ella es la única que me dará el goce de mi venganza.

-Por favor… -suplico Kagome –me duele.

-¡CALLATE, ZORRA! –y en presencia de ambos Kikyou golpeo con su rodilla la espalda de Kagome, se echó a reír al escuchar su grito de dolor -¡NI SE LES OCURRA! –bramo con fuerza al verlos acercarse, hundiendo un poco más la punta en la garganta de Kagome -¡SI SE MUEVEN, LA MATO!

-¡Habla de un puta vez y di que es lo que quieres, Kikyou! –dijo Bankotsu al sentirse increíblemente impotente ante lo que veía.

-Primero vamos a empezar a sincerarnos –menciono con una calma poco creíble, hasta parecía a ver aflojado el agarre de los cabellos de Kagome cuando los vio fijamente -¿Ya sabes que serás padre, Bankotsu?

El moreno se quedó perplejo "¿Qué había dicho?" todo parecía que Kikyou también lo noto porque se echó a reír con más fuerza.

-Kagome te engaño para que no insistieras en escaparse, era la única forma de alejarte –añadió con fuerza –el hijo que reposa ahora mismo en su vientre –no supo porque pero el ver la mano blanca de Kikyou deslizarse por el vientre de Kagome le provoco un escalofrió mortal y no fue el único porque incluso Sesshomaru había dado un paso al frente mientras que Kagome seguía sollozando amargamente –este pequeño bebé que crece en su interior es tuyo, Bankotsu.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –demando a saber Sesshomaru.

-Los estuve siguiendo –contesto al recuperar la postura –me entere de todo lo que planearon: de su boda para rescatar a las dos empresas y de la sospecha de embarazo después de salir de esa maldita casa.

-¿Qué? –adujo Bankotsu al girar hacia Sesshomaru, quien no lo veía a él sino a ambas mujeres -¿eso es verdad?

-¡Claro que es verdad! –interrumpió Kikyou –Tanto como que Kagome estaba dispuesta a darle el apellido Taisho a este bebé.

-Por favor –volvió a suplicar Kagome –te lo ruego…

-¡Anda Kagome! ¡Dile a Bankotsu de quien es el hijo que esperas! –Kagome sollozaba, retorciéndose del dolor porque era más que claro que sus brazos comenzaba a dolerle -¡ANDA!

-Si –dijo con un hilo de voz –el hijo que espero… es tuyo, Bankotsu.

-¡Muy bien perrita!

-¡Suéltala! –exigió el moreno, ahora con más derecho que antes.

-Pero si aún no terminamos querido, falta la mejor parte.

De repente se escuchó como el tronar de una bolsa con agua, los tres rostros se giraron hacia Kagome, viajando hasta sus piernas que ahora dejaban escurrir una gran cantidad de líquido.

-Rompió fuente –susurro Sesshomaru –hay que sacarla de aquí.

-No me digas que el pequeño Bankotsu viene en camino –se burló Kikyou al agacharse para contemplar mejor la escena.

-¡SUÉLTALA! –bramo Bankotsu -¡SUÉLTALA Y ME IRE CONTIGO!

Kikyou se quedó en su lugar, quieta y sin habla.

-Es lo que quieres ¿no? –su reacción lo hizo avanzar más, Kikyou lo observaba –huyamos juntos, vámonos los dos, escapemos –el aspecto gris de la mujer adquirió un tono rojizo, sonrió en sus adentros al saberse victorioso.

-¿Es enserio lo que me dices? –quiso saber Kikyou al bajar un poco la navaja -¿De verdad te irías conmigo?

-Si –respondió rápidamente sin dejar de verla.

-¡DUELE! –grito Kagome al mover sus piernas -¡POR FAVOR!

-¡TE DIJE QUE TE CALLARAS! –grito Kikyou al girarse contra Kagome una vez más.

Bankotsu no perdió el tiempo y se abalanzo contra el cuerpo de Kikyou, ambos cayeron hacia atrás y Sesshomaru corrió hasta Kagome intentando levantarla pero siéndole imposible por la condición en la que estaba.

-¡Ya viene! –exclamo Kagome entre lágrimas.

-La ayuda está por llegar… resiste…

Los cuerpos de Bankotsu y Kikyou giraron sobre la tierra, en algún punto pudo quitarle el arma y esta cayó en alguna parte.

-¡SUÉLTAME! –exigió Kikyou cuando los brazos de Bankotsu la abrazaron por detrás -¡SUÉLTAME!

-¡CALMÁTE! –grito Bankotsu.

Pero entonces Kikyou lanzo un cabezazo hacia atrás, golpeando la frente del moreno y haciendo retroceder.

-¡No se muevan! –ordeno al mismo tiempo que sacaba una pistola de sus ropas y apuntaba con ella a Bankotsu y a Sesshomaru que ahora se ponía frente a Kagome sirviéndole de escudo -¡SON UNOS PENDEJOS! ¿DE VERDAD CREYERON QUE ME GANARÍAN? ¿YA VIERON LO QUE CUELGA ARRIBA DE KAGOME? –por inercia ambos hombres se fijaron en el bran barril de hierro que había sobre la cabeza de la muchacha que entre gritos de dolor no dejaba de moverse -¡Eso es acido! ¿Adivinen que pasara cuando toda esa cantidad le caía encima? ¿Qué pasaría si jalo esta palanca? –junto a la silla oxidada había una palanca gris que sin duda era el interruptor del barril.

-¡Deja de comportarte como una desquiciada, Kikyou!

-Es mejor que nos dejes ir ahora porque me asegurare de que tu condena sea peor que la anterior –aseguro Sesshomaru sin moverse de su lugar, Kikyou se echó a reír.

-¿Y tú crees que te tengo miedo? ¡Idiota!

Las sirenas empezaron hacer eco en el lugar, iluminando las sucias ventanas de la bodega con las luces azules y rojas, Kikyou se distrajo bajando un poco el arma y esta vez fue Sesshomaru quien se abalanzo contra de ella.

-¡NO ME TOQUES! –bramo Kikyou al ser sujeta por ambas manos.

Bankotsu corrió hasta Kagome porque sabía que el jaloneo con un arma terminaría mal.

-Bankotsu… -murmuro Kagome por detrás –viene… ya…

Vio como las facciones de ella se ponía rojas, sin duda estaba pujando.

-No, preciosa… espera…

Pero entre el jaloneo un disparo se soltó, los brazos de Kagome cayeron al instante, la bala había dado en las cadenas liberándola de su prisión.

-¡Llévatela! –ordeno Sesshomaru sin dejar de forcejear con la mujer.

-¡NO! –vocifero Kikyou -¡NOOOOOOO!

Bankotsu no lo pensó dos veces, tomo a Kagome entre sus brazos y se echó a correr hacia la puerta pero apenas había avanzado unos metros cuando algo perforo su hombro, un nuevo balazo se había escapado.

-¡Bankotsu! –chillo la pelinegra al sentir como su cuerpo decaía un poco.

-Estoy bien… solo fue un… -no, la verdad es que si le dolía y bastante.

-¡SUÉLTAME! –volvió a gritar Kikyou cuando se liberó de los brazos de Sesshomaru que sin darse cuenta tropezó hacia atrás, jalando ella misma la palanca y cayendo justamente por debajo del barril que ahora se vertía encima de ella.

Un escalofriante grito perforo los oídos de todos, cuando el cuerpo de Kikyou comenzó a derretirse poco a poco, la piel bajaba como mantequilla, mostrando sus huesos, la sangre se esparció y su figura fue disuelta a los pocos instantes, Bankotsu alcanzo a cubrir los ojos de Kagome y Sesshomaru se limitó a voltear hacia otro lado. Kikyou había muerto.

IIOIIO

Después todo se volvió muy confuso, la policía entro a la bodega y justo por detrás los paramédicos.

-¡ALTO! –grito el detective que apuntaba con su arma a Sesshomaru y a Bankotsu.

-¡Deja de decir pendejadas y ayúdanos! –bramo Bankotsu desde su lugar.

-¡YA VIENE! –vocifero Kagome.

Los paramédicos llegaron hasta ellos, la revisaron por encima e inmediatamente le quitaron de las manos el cuerpo de Kagome pasándola a la camilla que llevaban por detrás.

-Está en labor –dijo uno –tiene que ser trasladada ahora.

El detective asintió.

-Bankotsu… -murmuro ella al separarse de él.

-Yo te sigo –respondió caminando por detrás.

-Ustedes no pueden irse hasta que me expliquen que paso aquí –el moreno detuvo su andar al escuchar al detective, no estaba para perder el tiempo en esas estupideces –tenemos un cadáver y una buena historia que me gustaría escuchar en la delegación.

La silueta de Kagome se perdía al salir de la puerta y las sirenas de la ambulancia se encendieron al instante.

-Tengo que ir con ella –dijo Bankotsu con los puños apretados –no pienso quedarme más tiempo fuera de su alcance.

-Señor Yöhei, Usted no es nadie para…

-Déjelo ir –interrumpió Sesshomaru –yo puedo decirle todo lo que paso.

-Él también tiene que declarar, Señor Taisho.

Los ojos dorados chocaron contra los azules zafiros, dándole una señal que solamente ambos entendieron pues Bankotsu asintió y sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo.

-¡SEÑOR YÖHEI! –grito el detective.

-Déjelo ir –repitió el peliplata –no ira a ninguna parte que no sea el hospital –el detective se giró a verlo con el ceño fruncido –puede comenzar conmigo.

IIOIIO

Apenas entro al hospital empezó a preguntar por Kagome sin embargo la gran mancha roja en su espalda provoco que un grupo de enfermeras se le acercara.

-No tengo tiempo para eso –musitó al ser jalado hacia los adentros del edificio -¡Escuche!

-Lo que sea que busque puede esperar a que curemos su herida –respondió la enfermera por delante –está perdiendo mucha sangre y si no se atiende puede provocarle una infección. Además no puede entrar a ver a ningún paciente interno porque contaminaría el área, nadie en este hospital le dará el permiso que necesita sino viene adecuadamente.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

-Que va a necesitar una camisa limpia.

Aceptó sin reprochar porque si era lo que necesitaba para verla, lo haría. Se dejó quitar la camisa y tomo asiento en la camilla.

-Voy a tocar alrededor de la herida, necesito que me diga si le duele –el moreno asintió.

-¿Duele aquí? –él negó -¿Y aquí?

-¡KYYYAAAA! –grito de repente -¡TENGA MÁS CUIDADO!

-Shhhhh… que sea guapo no le permite ser grosero, ni gritón –espeto la mujer.

-Entonces haga su trabajo.

-Pues deje de moverse, voy a ponerle un poco de anestesia para sacar la bala porque puedo verla.

Lo siguiente que escucho fue el chocar de los utensilios contra la bandeja de metal que había a un lado, suspiro profundo en su intento por tranquilizar su descontrolada mente.

-Oiga –dijo de repente -¿Usted sabe algo de la mujer embarazada que trajeron en la ambulancia?

-Mmmm ¿te refieres a la que dio a luz de camino aquí?

-¡SÍ! ¡Ella! ¿Sabe cómo están? ¿Todo salió bien? –las dudas lo carcomían poco a poco -¿Sabe si fue niña o niño? –escucho a la enfermera reír.

-Es tu primer hijo –afirmo la mujer sin dejar de hacer su labor.

-Sí –dijo al recordar el abultado vientre de Kagome –lo es.

-Ella me parece que aún está en terapia intensiva y tú bebé en cuneros.

-Pero, están bien ¿verdad?

-Supongo que sí muchacho, aunque aún nos preguntamos porque llegaron así ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-Es una larga historia, señora.

-Tuviste mucha suerte de que la bala no entrara del todo –Bankotsu se limitó a masajear el puente de su nariz con los ojos cerrados, quería salir de ahí ¡ya! –¡Listo muchacho!–dijo la enfermera al terminar de colocarle una gasa en el hombro -puede que…

Pero el moreno no termino de escuchar porque se marchaba a toda prisa; tomo su camisa del perchero y se la fue abotonando en el camino. Cruzo los pasillos sin importarle las miradas de sorpresa de las enfermeras que lo veían desfilar porque en su mente cruzaba una y otra vez lo que tenía que hacer, entonces llego a la sala de espera y se detuvo en seco al ver a un Doctor salir del pasillo contrario.

-¡Oiga! –le grito al andar detrás de él -¡Usted! –el doctor alzo la cara e hizo una fea mueca al escucharlo gritar.

-Modere su volumen, joven, recuerde que es un hospital.

-Me importa un pito –espeto cuando estuvo cerca de él -¿Dónde está Kagome Higurashi? La trajeron aquí en una ambulancia, quiero verla –el doctor arqueo ambas cejas.

-Me parece que se refiere a Kagome Taisho –Bankotsu oscureció su semblante –se encuentra en terapia intensiva, aun le están curando las heridas.

-¿Y el bebé? –pregunto nervioso -¿Dónde está? ¿Está bien?

-¿Es Usted familiar de la Señora Taisho? –contradijo el sujeto al acomodarse los lentes y verlo de arriaba abajo; las ganas de agarrarlo a golpes picaron en sus manos.

-Soy el padre del bebé –declaro en un siseo –quiero verlo.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Bankotsu Yöhei.

El doctor abrió su carpeta y sonrió con malicia al negar con la cabeza –en los datos de la Señora dice que su esposo es: Sesshomaru Taisho.

-Eso ya lo sé.

-Entonces no puede pasar a verla, solamente los familiares pueden.

-Escúcheme bien…

-¡Bankotsu! –Ambos giraron sus rostros hacia el muchacho que con una bata blanca se acercaba -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Kōga –dijo el moreno.

-Señor Ökami –llamo el doctor –perdone señor, pero este imprudente me dijo que…

-¿Qué pasa? –quiso saber Kōga con los brazos cruzados -¿Por qué estás aquí Yöhei?

-Es lo mismo que quisiera saber yo –contradijo sin dejar de verlo -¿Qué haces con esa bata?

-El señor Ökami es el dueño de este hospital y uno de los mejores médicos en todo Japón –contesto el doctor dejando al moreno con la boca abierta.

-Pero si tú eres jugador de basquetbol… ¿en qué momento te transformaste en médico?

-En mis ratos libres me gusta jugar pero este es en verdad mi oficio –los dos morenos se vieron a los ojos, uno aún impactado y el otro elevando su ego –bien, entonces… dime ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Kagome… ella está aquí –la cara que puso Kōga no le gusto en nada porque inmediatamente destrenzo sus brazos e hizo una mueca de preocupación casi idéntica a la de Sesshomaru.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-La Señora Taisho ingreso a urgencias por lesiones –contesto el otro doctor –dio a luz camino aquí. Ella se encuentra en terapia intensiva y su bebé en cuneros.

-¿Y porque nadie me dijo nada? –adujo Kōga ahora enojado –Kagome Higurashi es mi prima y… -miro a Bankotsu unos segundos antes de tragarse lo que iba a decir.

-Anda… te reto a que lo digas –provoco Bankotsu.

-Tú cállate –se dio la media vuelta pero antes de poder irse, Bankotsu lo detuvo.

-Déjame verlos –Kōga se quedó congelado –yo soy el padre de ese bebé –algo en los ojos azules del hombre que ahora sujetaba le recordó el brillo de Kagome –por favor.

-Ya le dije a este hombre que solo los familiares pueden pasar a ver a la paciente y él…

-Puedes ver al bebé –el moreno iba a protestar pero Kōga le gano –Kagome aún está en terapia intensiva y no puede ser visitada por nadie hasta que salga de ahí, cámbiate la camisa para poder entrar –el otro asintió –Doctor Byakua, guíe al señor Yöhei hasta el área de cuneros.

-Pero Señor…

-Haz lo que te digo –recalco Kōga antes de marchar.

-¡Cuida esa boca! –exclamo Bankotsu antes de verlo desaparecer, el otro simplemente alzo su brazo en señal de a verlo escuchado.

-Sígame por favor, Señor Yöhei.

Cruzaron varios pasillos hasta tomar el elevador, el sujeto presiono el botón que marcaba el último piso y cuando las puertas se abrieron un bonito olor a bebé inundo sus fosas nasales, algo en él se removió al escuchar varios llantos disparejos.

-El hijo de la Señora Taisho se encuentra al fondo de ese cunero –señalo el ancho vidrio que resplandecía al final –puede verlo a través del vidrio pero si quiere cargarlo tendrá que cambiarse porque no puede entrar así –el moreno asintió caminando a paso lento hacia el lugar –el bebé es él que tiene la cuna marcada con el número 7.

Bankotsu avanzo a paso lento, con el corazón a punto de salírsele por el pecho y claramente nervioso, al fin podría conocerlo o conocerla, ahora no le importaba mucho que fuera porque lo único que su interior quería era estar cerca, entonces se detuvo al llegar, extendió su mano hacia el vidrió y sonrió.

Un pequeño bebé reposaba en su cuna que envuelto en una sábana azul respiraba tranquilo, contagiando a su visitante con su profundo sueño de repente Bankotsu sintió su corazón expandirse cuando el bebé dio un pequeño bostezo sin abrir sus ojos, era un precioso niño, un hijo suyo.

IIOIIO

-¡Hay, ese loser de Bankotsu! –protesto Suikotsu al soltar los cubiertos en el plato -¿Por qué siempre llega tarde cuando tenemos reunión familiar?

-Ah de ser porque tiene mucho trabajo –contesto Renkotsu que sentado en el sofá junto a Ayame apretaba los botones del control del televisor –en estos meses se ha vuelto esclavo de la oficina.

-Sin contar el sinfín de compromisos que se aventó –opino Ginkotsu en la concina.

-Pues yo digo que le hace falta cog… -Mukotsu se quedó con la palabra en la boca cuando Renkotsu se giró a verlo con frialdad -comer… -completo con nervios.

-¡Qué lindo Renky! –añadió Jakotsu con su voz melosa al darse cuenta de la actitud de sus hermanos -¡Eres un sol hermanito!

-¡Ash! –exclamo Suikotsu -¿Acaso no sienten como se les mueren los espermas?

-¿Por qué? –adujo Ayame al girarse hacia los hermanos -¿Qué paso?

Renkotsu los fulminó con la mirada a todos.

-Nada, nada primor… -dijo Jakotsu –es solo que aún no se miden con la presencia femenina en esta casa.

-¡Ah! ¿Nos vamos a la cama, Renky? –inmediatamente el hombre se puso rojo de la cara provocando la carcajada completa de todos los demás.

-Detesto que no conozcas la prudencia, Ayame –dijo Renkotsu al llevarse las manos a la cara.

-Podrías presentármela un día de estos –contesto sin más.

Entonces el celular de Jakotsu sonó, haciéndolos bajar un poco el volumen de su amena risa.

-Es Banky.

-Pues contesta, bruto.

-¡Eres un malito, Suiky! –su hermano se limitó a no verlo -¡Banky! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Te estuvimos esperando toda la…! -los demás hermanos vieron las expresiones faciales de Jakotsu, primero sorprendido, preocupado y al final con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Qué? –adujo Suikotsu -¿Qué significan todas esas caras que pone?

-Está teniendo un orgasmo telefónico –la respuesta de Ayame los hizo verla con reproche -¿Qué?

-¡Voy para allá! –exclamo de repente y colgando el teléfono entusiasmado -¡Vamos primores! ¡Hay que irnos!

-¿A dónde? –pregunto Renkotsu -¿Qué te dijo Bankotsu?

-¡Que acaba de nacer nuestro primer sobrino! –todos se quedaron viéndose entre sí confundidos, Jakotsu rolo los ojos -¡Hay! ¡Banky acaba de ser papá! ¡Kagome le dio un hijo!

-¿¡QUÉ!? –contestaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-¡ANDANDO, HERMANOS! –grito Jakotsu más entusiasmado que antes -¡HAY QUE CONOCER A ESA LINDURA!

IIOIIO

¿Qué tiempo estuvo contemplándolo? ¿Cuántas veces había puesto cara de idiota cuando el pequeño se removía un poco de su lugar? No lo sabía y tampoco le importaba porque ese diminuto ser humano era producto del inmenso amor que le tenía a su madre, el niño no tenía cabello, aún; además había heredado el color durazno de Kagome y era todo lo que necesitaba para declararlo como el niño más hermoso de la faz de la tierra.

-¡Banky! –le llamo la voz de Jakotsu -¡Banky!

Bankotsu se giró y sonrió cuando sus seis hermanos se acercaban a él, Ayame venía a un lado de Renkotsu ambos tomados de la mano. Lo primero que hizo Jakotsu fue abrazarlo y besarlo en ambas mejillas.

-¡Felicidades hermanito! –entonces se giró hacia el vidrio, mirando a todos los cuneros –no me digas… yo adivinare cuál es…

-Jakotsu, yo creo que…

-¡Es el número 7! –grito de emoción al repagarse más al vidrio -¿verdad, Banky?

-Sí, lo es.

-¡Hay pero que hermosura de niño! –los otros hermanos también se asomaron, rieron al presenciar al primer bebé de su familia –Bueno, ahora solo hay que esperar un año.

-¿Un año? –repitió Renkotsu -¿para qué?

-Pues ¿para que más va ser tonto? para que Kagome vuelva a embarazarse y me regalen a una sobrinita divina. Si este salió chulo, imagen a una niña.

-¿Trajiste la ropa que te pedí?

-Sí, viene en la bolsa que trae Ayame –respondió Jakotsu sin verlo pues estaba atento al pequeño niño.

-¿Cómo llegaron aquí? –pregunto el moreno.

-Nos encontramos a Kōga en la sala de espera –contesto Renkotsu.

-¿Y Kagome? –quiso saber Ayame.

-Sigue en terapia intensiva.

-Hermano –Suikotsu se colaba hacia adelante -¿Qué mierda paso?

Bankotsu tomo aire antes de comenzar a platicar todo. Creando expresiones de sorpresa en Jakotsu y Ayame pero no mucha en sus hermanos quienes seriamente escuchaban.

-¿Qué acaso no conoces algo llamado condones? –pregunto irónicamente Suikotsu.

-No empieces con tus mamadas –amenazo el moreno.

-¡Ya! –silencio Jakotsu –mejor ver a verlo. Anda, tú hijo te espera.

Cuando la enfermera le termino de colocar la bata azul y le coloco en brazos al niño su corazón se detuvo.

-Cárguelo firme –dijo la muchacha antes de salir –no tenga miedo.

Y por segunda ocasión sintió un amor desmedido hacia otro ser, era tan pequeño y frágil que le daba miedo incluso sostenerlo; le sonrió cuando el niño entre abrió sus ojos mostrándole un azul celeste, el pequeño también había heredado el azul de su madre y eso le gustaba. Se convenció de que por nada del mundo los perdería, no ahora, ni nunca.

Después de su primer encuentro con su hijo, casi tuvo que obligar a Kōga a que le permitirá a entrar a ver Kagome quien aún reposaba dormida en la cama, un terrible hueco se le formo en la boca del estómago al imaginarse que hubiera pasado si Kikyou hubiese cumplido su objetivo, suspiro antes de tomar asiento a esperar a que despertara.

IIOIIO

Abrió sus ojos poco a poco, primero intentando fijar las imágenes borrosas y después inclinándose hacia delante pero un mareo la hizo doblegarse.

-No te muevas tan rápido –la voz de Bankotsu a su lado la hizo abrir los ojos de golpe.

-¿Dónde…? –sus ojos entonces se posaron en su vientre desinflamado, recordando de golpe lo que había pasado, iba a gritar cuando…

-Él está bien –se apresuró a decir cuando noto su expresión de horror en la cara –te lo van a traer en unos minutos más.

-¿Él?

-Es niño.

-¡Kami!... ¿tardaran mucho?

Kagome entonces enfoco bien su rostro, sus ojos zafiros la miraban con preocupación pero también con notas de coraje.

-La verdad, Kagome, no sé si estoy enojado o preocupado –la muchacha se sujetó la cabeza, sí, desafortunadamente para ella Bankotsu ya lo sabía todo –ahora, quiero que me expliques ¿porque hiciste todo esto sin decirme nada? ¿Por venganza?

-¡No!

-¿Entonces?

-El testamento de mi padre cambio todo –el moreno tomo asiento junto a su cama –nunca me espere a que fuera a interponer tantas condiciones y luego, la familia de Sesshomaru no tenía la culpa, no podía ser tan egoísta como para…

-¡Pero lo fuiste conmigo! –protestó él con fuerza -¡Mira todo lo que tuvo que pasar! ¿Qué necesidad había de arriesgarlos a los dos de esta forma? ¿Te das cuenta de que estuviste a punto de morir?

-Eso no fue por el testamento de mi padre –arremetió –más bien fueron los errores de tu pasado.

-Nuestro –corrigió –tú también estabas ahí.

-¡Tal vez, sino hubieses sido un verdadero cabrón nada de esto hubiera pasado, Bankotsu! –y ahí estaba la pelea otra vez.

Se vieron a los ojos por pequeños instantes, segundos en donde el moreno se levantó, la sujeto por los hombros y la besó. Kagome correspondió, tanto tiempo separados, meses en los que añoraba todo y cada uno de sus besos que ahora no podía contenerse.

-Quédate conmigo –susurro Bankotsu al separarse –se mi esposa, Kagome.

-Bank…

-Olvídate de lo demás, piensa en nosotros porque yo no estoy dispuesto a permitir que mi hijo tenga un apellido que no le corresponde.

-Pero… mi padre…

-Si ambos luchamos, conquistaremos más allá que lo que tu padre alcanzo.

-¡Permiso! –dijo una voz extra.

El llamado de la enfermera los hizo voltear, en sus brazos traía un pequeño bulto enrollado en una cobija.

-Aquí viene el bebé Taisho… -

Kagome no presto atención porque en ese momento lo tomaba entre sus brazos pero Bankotsu comenzaba a ponerse rojo del coraje.

-Regreso después –dijo nerviosa al notar el ensombrecido rostro del moreno.

Kagome observo al bebé, sus manitas regordetas, sus facciones tan suaves… no pudo evitar llorar.

-Es tan… -besó sus mejillas, sus manos y lo acaricio de arriaba abajo –es idéntico a ti –dijo al fin.

-Yo digo que tiene algo de los dos –opino al volver a verlo –tiene el color de tus ojos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –pregunto Kagome sin verlo -¿Lo viste antes de que yo pudiera hacerlo?

-Digamos que tu primito el calenturiento me ayudo.

-¿Kōga?

De repente todo el daño, el dolor y las cicatrices, sanaron entre ellos. Bankotsu tomo una de sus manos, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Seamos una familia –propuso –déjame intentarlo otra vez –pego su frente contra la suya sin dejar de ver al niño entre sus brazos –los amo, Kagome y no quiero perderlos.

Se abrazaron, suspirando hondamente hasta que…

-¡Kagome! –la señora Higurashi entraba a la habitación totalmente colorada, por detrás venía Sesshomaru e Inu No quienes afilaron sus facciones al encontrarlos abrazados -¿Qué estás haciendo con…? ¿Yöhei?

-¿Lo conoces? –indago Kagome al ver su cara.

-Claro que sí, es el hijo de mi difunto amigo Banryuu Yöhei –su madre no dejo de mirarlo –eres la viva imagen de tu padre… -negó entonces –pero eso no importa ahora… ¿Qué haces abrazada con él? ¡Estas casada con Sesshomaru! ¿¡Acaso estas loca!?

-Será su esposa pero es mi mujer –declaro Bankotsu en voz alta –y va siendo hora de que todo esto se arregle de una buena vez.

-¿Qué? –adujo la mujer con los nervios de punta.

-Naomi –llamo Inu No –debes de saber que tú nieto, no es hijo de Sesshomaru –la señora se puso blanca de la impresión –sino de Bankotsu.

-¿¡QUÉ!? –su rostro se giró hacia Kagome que ahora recta enfrentaba por primera vez a su madre.

-Fue un acuerdo entre Kagome y yo –añadió Sesshomaru desde su lugar –siempre fui consciente de los sentimientos de su hija.

-Lo siento madre pero he tomado mi decisión: Quiero estar con Bankotsu.

-¡Tú no puedes hacer eso! –grito con fuerza.

Los ojos del bebé se abrieron de par e inmediatamente después un prolongado llanto se reprodujo, Kagome lo meció pero Bankotsu caminaba a paso firme hasta la mujer que ahora sujetaba por el brazo y arrastraba hasta la puerta.

-¡Oye! ¿¡Pero qué demonios te pasa!?

-¡Largo! –escupió él antes de cerrar la puerta, luego se giró hacia los hombres –es hora de terminar con todo esto.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo –opino Sesshomaru.

 **EPÍLOGO**

 **16 AÑOS DESPUÉS…**

El sol se filtraba por los pequeños espacios que había entre las cortinas, el canto de las aves y el exquisito olor a flores solo anunciaban la llegada de la primavera; respiró hondo antes de darle vuelta a la página de su periódico.

-¡Padre! –grito la voz de una muchacha que ahora quebraba la perfecta armonía del silencio.

-Hija –murmuro él sin verla, ocultándose detrás del papel pues conocía perfectamente ese tono –se toca antes de entrar –agrego.

-Tío Renkotsu dice que no es necesario cuando te urge –el moreno entonces bajo su lectura, topándose con el mismo color de sus ojos; arqueo ambas cejas –quiero salir hoy por la noche –dijo sin más.

-¿Ah sí? –adujo él en un tono casi sarcástico -¿Y con quién?

-Con Inu –Bankotsu entonces entrecerró sus ojos –Taisho –añadió al reírse de notar su expresión.

-¡Claro! –contesto con sarcasmo –Si quieres también puedes llevarte el coche –los ojos de su hija se iluminaron –y prenderle fuego a la casa… -agrego agriamente –la repuesta es: no, Haru.

Pero su hija lejos de darse por vencida sonrió ampliamente, acomodándose en el silla, planchando los pliegues de su falda y haciendo hacia atrás su larga trenza negra, toda la maldita posición de confianza que él mismo tenía cuando estaba seguro de poder conseguir lo que quería; Haru era una hermosa niña de piel trigueña (o señorita, como decía Jakotsu, aunque para él seguiría siendo su "niña") con las curvas de su madre y eso era lo que más detestaba porque los calientes de sus amigos no dejaban de acosarla y ya había tenido que recurrir alguna que otra medida drástica para que la dejaran en paz, agradecía ahora que su hijo mayor le apoyara porque sinceramente esto se le estaba saliendo de control.

-Mi tío Jaky me conto que madre y tú compartieron el alquiler de una casa muy bonita –Bankotsu apretó los puños, mataría a Jakotsu después de esto –y me dijo que ahí, solitos Ustedes dos…

-¡Llegas temprano o si no le corto los huevos al pendejo ese! ¿Entendiste? –la muchacha se paró de golpe, corrió hasta su padre, le abrazo por el cuello y lo besó bruscamente.

-¡Eres el mejor papi del mundo! –exclamo ella antes de irse.

-¡Y ponte un maldito pantalón! –exigió cuando la trenza de su hija desapareció de su rango -¡Carajo!

Saco de su saco su celular y remarco él jodido número que ahora ya tenía aprendido de memoria, apenas dos timbrazos y la otra voz respondió.

-¿Y ahora qué? –pregunto fastidiado.

-¿Cómo que, ahora que? –el moreno estaba a punto de un colapso nervioso -¿crees que me gusta estarte llamando? ¡No, animal!

-Ya deja de dar largas y dime ¿qué paso ahora?

-Tu jodido hijo que no deja de fregar a mi princesa –la carcajada del otro lado la tomo como un claro desafió –sí, anda, ríete idiota… veremos qué dices cuando le corte los huevos por caliente.

-Eres un dramático, Bankotsu… pero voy a cubrir la mentira un ratito más.

-¿Qué mentira, Inuyasha? –otra risa más -¡Habla, carajo!

-Haru no va a salir con mi hijo –Bankotsu se ponía de pie, temía escuchar aquel nombre –sino con el de tu socio: Sesshomaru. Y te dejo que tenemos una reunión familiar…

La línea muerta solo provoco que sus nervios salieran de control. Salió del despacho a tremendas zancadas y una vez en la sala tomo aire antes de gritar.

-¡Kagome! –vocifero a vivo pulmón -¡Kagome!

-¿Qué te pasa? –el que bajaba por las escaleras no era Kagome sino su otro hijo: Banryuu, de él no había mucho que describir pues era una copia idéntica de su persona con el único detalle en el color de sus ojos y su piel -¿Por qué gritas así?

-¿Dónde está tu madre?

-En su habitación… -el moreno subía de dos en dos las escaleras –pero creo que está en el baño porque…

No, su padre no escucho lo demás porque ahora mismo cruzaba el pasillo. Bankotsu abrió la puerta de golpe, rebuscando la presencia de su esposa.

-Kagome… -llamó.

Nada, absolutamente nada hasta que escucho un pequeño grito provenir del baño, entrecerró sus ojos, tomo la perilla y abrió de golpe. Kagome estaba de espaldas a él.

-¿Me puedes explicar porque no me dijiste que Haru está saliendo con el idiota de…? –se quedó con el nombre atorado en la garganta cuando ella giro, mostrando entre sus manos una varita azul -¿Qué es eso?

Los ojos celestes de Kagome se iluminaron cuando chocaron contra los suyos, una amplia sonrisa se le formo y el moreno no pudo evitar sentir frustración ¿Qué demonios pasaba? Repentinamente su cuerpo se vio envuelto en los brazos de ella.

-Bank… -murmuro ella en su oído.

-¡Ah, no! –exclamo al intentar separarla –no va a funcionar esta vez… siempre que quiero reprocharte algo te las ingenias bien para engatusarme y hacer de esto, una sesión en la cama que…

-Estoy embarazada –los ojos del moreno se abrieron de par en par -¡Estoy embarazada! –grito con fuerza a la vez que saltaba.

-¿Y porque estas tan feliz? –demando a saber -¡Carajo!

-¿Qué? ¿Tú, no?

¡Por Kami! Estaba a punto de tener canas verdes con solo tener dos. No pudo evitar tener pánico pues ya no se sentía tan joven pero al ver a su esposa, tan sonriente y radiante sus dudas se despejaron.

-Por supuesto que sí, mujer.

Se olvidó de los motivos de su búsqueda al besarla como todas las noches lo hacían y adelanto la posesión de su cuerpo unas horas antes, ya después vería la forma de castigar a su hija y a su esposa.

Dieciséis años habían pasado ya desde que Kagome había perdido su empresa, si, al principio fue duro pero su conciencia se tranquilizó cuando Sesshomaru pudo separar la suya de la de los Higurashi aunque lo siguiente que se vino fue aún más pesado; pues entre la venta, el nacimiento de Banryuu y el divorcio, Kagome vivió estresada durante al menos los siguientes cuatro meses, ambos contrajeron matrimonio casi enseguida de a ver firmado el divorcio con Sesshomaru, la madre de Kagome se exilió del escándalo por venir cuando obtuvo la mitad de su dinero porque la otra parte fue usada en la empresa que ahora le hacía competencia a los Taisho; Inuyasha se casó con Rin al año de a ver nacido Banryuu en un intento por distraer las habladurías y Sesshomaru se comprometió con Kagura (la antigua maestra de gimnasia del colegio) dos años después, aunque aún existía en los ojos dorados de ese hombre cierto brillo que aparecía cada que la veía. No podía odiarlo pero si detestarlo.

-Te amo –dijo Kagome cuando se colocó arriba de él completamente desnuda.

Bankotsu sonrió al mismo tiempo que la tomaba por las caderas, entonces, la movió.

No, no había nada de qué preocuparse, Kagome era de él, como él de ella. Y recordó con una amplia sonrisa como su travesía había iniciado por un mugroso alquiler.

 ** _FIN._**


End file.
